DragonTale
by Eien no hiryu
Summary: Como un ola a lo largo del río, el destino toma cambios drásticos que arruinan, salvan y deforman vidas. Una mezcla de las tres fue lo que en fuego le forjo. Como la Mano de Dios cerniéndose en lo alto, el rojo en su alma se baño de negro, en su senda de tormento perpetuo, buscando venganza contra aquellos en lo alto que tanto daño le han hecho.
1. Prólogo

**Simbología:**

-Hola- Conversación normal.

*¿Cómo están?*- Transmisiones holográficas o conversaciones por celular

(No lo sé)- Pensamientos varios

[Estoy muy bien] {Yo también estoy bien}- Seres de categoría superior sellados.

 _Gracias por preguntar_ -Narración.

 **-Vete al Diablo-** seres desconocidos y/o con tendencias malignas

* * *

…

Era una hermosa noche en el inframundo, todos dormían en sus cómodas camas reposando para el dia siguiente.

En el castillo Lucifer, hogar del actual Maou Lucifer: Sirzechs Gremory, el mencionado estaba caminando con lentitud con un libro de pastas rojas en manos.

El hombre de cabellos rojizos y ojos azul verdosos caminaba con una pequeña sonrisa, habían pasado dos semanas desde que su hermanita fue liberada del compromiso impuesto por sus padres sobre ella.

Ciertamente, un alivio para su alma…pero no podía evitar en pensar en el joven que la salvo.

Hyoudou Issei.

El chico de 16 años de cabellos castaños y ojos mieles ciertamente era un caso especial.

MUY especial.

Casi todo el mundo sobrenatural lo conocía por ser un pervertido pero con gran sentido de compañerismo, dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por sus compañeros.

Pero los líderes de cada facción conocían lo que en verdad era.

Él era-

-Tou-sama-una pequeña voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Bajando la mirada se topó con un niño de unos 8 años teniendo el cabello corto de un color rojo como el de él, ojos de un color azul platinado y vestido con un adorable pijama roja con estampados de murciélagos.

Él era Millicas Gremory, su hijo y el de su [Reina] Grayfia Lucifuge.

-Millicas-susurro feliz mientras se agachaba para verlo directamente-Justo ahora iba a ir a tu cuarto para ir a contarte tu cuento-

Su hijo asintió emocionado, por lo que tomando la mano de su padre, emprendieron marcha a su cuarto.

Cinco minutos después, con Millicas acostado y Sirzechs sentado a su lado con el libro abierto en sus manos, procedió a leer.

-A ver….DragonTale-menciono el pelirrojo sonriente viendo como su hijo abrazaba con fuerza dos peluches.

* * *

 _Undertale Ost-Undertale Extended._

 _La superficie._

 _Un mundo perfecto._

 _Un lugar que era habitado anteriormente por dos razas: Humanos y Monstruos durante la edad media._

 _Ambas convivían pacíficamente._

 _Pero muy pocas son eternas._

 _Y la paz entre estas no lo era._

 _Un dia, la guerra estallo._

 _Los humanos ganaron y con ayuda de los mejores ocho magos del planta exiliaron a los monstruos al Underground._

 _Un enorme subsuelo debajo del Monte Ebbot._

 _Pasaron los años y la era del Renacimiento llego, y con esa, la primer humana cayo al Underground._

 _En su pecho habitaba una de las Ocho características de las almas humanas y la más poderosa al mismo tiempo._

 _Era de color rojo carmesí y desprendía un aura de calidez que calmaba a todos._

 _Era_ _ **Sueño.**_

 _La caída era una pobre niña de cabellos negros como la noche y con ojos rojos carmesí, repudiada por la humanidad de la era renacentista; siendo considera como la vasija del odio y maldad de todo el planeta._

 _A esa pequeña se le negó todo tipo de amor, afecto y protección por partes de sus iguales._

 _Harta, corrió y corrió y corrió por el Monte Ebbot._

 _Con la idea de que si no tenía posibilidades de ser amada, entonces no necesitaría vivir; se lanzó hacia el vacío, cayendo en la oscuridad y penumbra del lugar._

 _Contrario a lo pensado, no murió, pero se rompió la pierna derecha._

 _Malherida, lastimada y moribunda hizo lo único que cualquiera hubiera hecho en su situación._

 _Clamo por ayuda._

 _A cualquier deidad._

 _A cualquier persona._

 _A cualquiera rogo ayuda._

 _ **Pero nadie vino**_

…

 _O casi nadie_

 _Asriel Dreemurr, Hijo del Rey Asgore Dreemurr y su esposa Toriel, oyó los llantos de la niña._

 _Fue a socorrerla y sanarla, llevándola a su hogar con sus padres._

 _La pobre, aterrada y asustada, se dejó llevar por él, con algo de confianza y un extraño y reconfortante calor en su pecho._

 _Los padres del pequeño al ver a la humana en sus brazos se maravillaron e inmediatamente se encariñaron con ella, adoptándola y volviéndola una mas de su familia._

 _El Underground estaba lleno de felicidad y esperanza, todos sonreían y eran felices._

 _¡No necesitaban volver a la superficie ni vengarse de los humanos!_

 _Pero…_

 _La pequeña en su corazón no entendía esos sentimientos que la rodeaban en todo momento._

 _El amor que todos le brindaban le gustaba y la reconfortaba._

 _Ya no se consideraba humana como tal._

 _Se consideraba un monstruo y parte de su gente._

 _¡La pequeña era feliz!_

 _Por primera vez en su corta vida…era feliz._

 _Pero…esa felicidad termino cuando cumplió nueve años._

 _Cuando su perspectiva de su mundo nuevo cambio._

 _Los veía a todos desde las penumbras._

 _Veía a los monstruos…su pueblo…su gente…sus iguales…atrapados en el Underground por los humanos._

 _Sin libertad…condenados a estar allí por la eternidad._

 _Debido a ese pensamiento, su amor y bondad empezaron a marchitar cual flor en el corazón lleno de sueños y determinación de la joven._

 _El tiempo paso y su mente, ahora fría y calculadora, dio en el clavo…sabía lo que tenía que hacer._

 _Ingirió flores doradas._

 _Un veneno para cualquier criatura sin importar la especie._

 _La pequeña humana soñadora cayó enferma sin posibilidades de ser salvada._

 _Los corazones de los monstruos se encogieron al ver a una gran amiga como ella en un estado tan penoso_

 _Los más afectados eran sus padres y hermano._

 _Los cuales hacían todo lo posible para intentar rescatarla de las manos de Hades que la reclamaban._

 _Pero todo era inservible._

 _Ni siquiera WingDings Gaster, el científico real, pudo hacer algo por la damisela._

… _El dia inevitable llego._

 _La pequeña al borde la muerte tenía una última petición._

 _Con la mano temblorosa de Asriel entre sus brazos, le pidió ver las flores doradas del puedo donde nació antes de morir._

 _Pero eso era imposible._

 _La barrera era inquebrantable._

 _La pequeña, con lágrimas y una sonrisa, falleció._

…

 _Lamentablemente, la cosa no termino allí._

 _Asriel sin quererlo, absorbió el alma de su difunta hermana._

 _Adquiriendo un poder inimaginable e inigualable._

 _El poder era tal que pudo pasar la barrera sin problemas con el cuerpo de su hermana en brazos._

 _Recorrió el pueblo hasta llegar al centro de este, donde deposito el cadáver de la humana._

 _Sin embargo, los humanos al ver como el monstruo coloco el cuerpo muerto de uno de los suyos pensaron que él había sido su asesino._

 _Por lo que usando todo lo que tenían, le atacaron sin_ _ **Piedad**_ _._

 _Asriel tenía el poder para destruirlos, pero no lo hizo._

 _Dentro de él, la voz maligna de su hermana junto al_ _ **Odio**_ _por los humanos le rogaba y tentaban para que acabase con ellos._

 _Mas su voluntad era inquebrantable, por lo que superando los maliciosos deseos de su hermana, volvió a su hogar._

 _Con su cuerpo magullado llego hasta el jardín de flores doradas donde sus padres vieron escépticos el moribundo estado de su retoño._

 _Asriel sonrió y cayó al suelo, convirtiéndose en polvo en el jardín._

 _El Underground fue brutalmente cubierto por un manto de obscuridad._

 _Los humanos les habían arrebatado_ _todo a los monstruos una vez más…_

 _Asgore_ _, sumido en la furia y la ira, le declaro la guerra a los humanos una vez más._

 _Diciendo y declarando ante todo su reino que, desde aquel día, cualquier humano que entrase en el Underground sería asesinado, y una vez se reuniesen las ocho almas restantes la barrera seria destruida y los monstruos tomarían la superficie._

 _Toriel, no contenta con las decisiones de su marido, renuncio a su puesto de reina y huyo hacia las Ruinas._

 _No sin antes de declararle a su ex-esposo que desde ese momento ella haría todo lo posible para proteger a cualquier humano que cayera._

 _Aunque la pequeña princesa seguía allí, expectante, con trozos de su alma en las flores doradas de su pueblo._

 _Las mismas fueron arrancadas y tiradas al agujero junto al cadáver de la damisela._

 _No paso casi nada de tiempo para que Toriel lo encontrara._

 _Por lo que con lágrimas en los ojos, la ahora ex-reina le dio un entierro digno a su retoño._

 _Sepultándola en el lugar donde caían los humanos._

 _El lugar donde cayeron las flores._

 _El lugar donde su hermano la encontró._

 _Haciendo un ataúd especial que conservaría en perfecto estado el cuerpo de la princesa, Toriel coloco las flores doradas sobre esta, para así amortiguar la caída de todo aquel que entrase._

…

 _El tiempo pasó._

 _Y lo inevitable llego._

 _El segundo humano cayó._

 _Con dorada melena y ojos azules._

 _Alicia era su nombre._

 _En su interior descansaba el alma celeste._

 _El color de la timidez, pero a la vez de la comprensión._

 _ **Paciencia**_ _era su poder._

 _Toriel vio con gran felicidad a la niña, quien armada con un chuchillo de cocina hecho de plástico y un moño rojo en su cabello, se enfrente a la mujer._

 _Al poco rato desistió al ver las verdaderas y nobles intenciones de la cabra._

 _P_ _asaron mucho tiempo juntas como madre eh hija._

 _Toriel_ _volvía a sonreír._

 _Pero todo lo bueno tiene que terminar._

 _Un dia Asgore visito el hogar de Toriel con intenciones de hacer que vuelva._

 _Más sin embargo, cuando su mirada se posó en la niña, toda buena intención en su corazón se desvaneció._

 _Con su tridente en mano, Asgore llevo a la pequeña a su fatídico fin y se quedó con el alma de_ _ **Paciencia.**_

 _Toriel busco durante días a su pequeña, pero no la encontró._

 _En su lugar encontró el pequeño cuchillo de juguete que usaba para creerse cocinera en el suelo._

 _Su cuerpo no estaba._

 _ **...Nuevamente había fallado como madre…**_

 _Mientras tanto WingDings Gaster, el científico real y la mano derecha de su amigo de la infancia, Asgore, desarrollaba experimentos con el alma de_ _ **Paciencia**_ _, intentando ver la forma de crear almas artificiales para acelerar el proceso de liberación._

 _Sin embargo, se sorprendió al encontrar una microscópica mancha carmesí en el celeste y brillante corazón de la difunta rubia._

 _Una mancha que sin esfuerzo aisló._

 _Los análisis en esta indicaron que era el trozo del alma de la primera humana que cayo._

 _Era_ _ **Sueño.**_

 _Por lo que entregándole el alma al Rey Asgore, el científico real comenzó a experimentar con la característica de la primera humana caída hace ya un tiempo._

 _Para su gran sorpresa y satisfacción, el poder de_ _ **Sueño**_ _era increíble._

 _Pero notando el enorme potencial y poder de la misma lo dejo a un lado por su propia seguridad._

 _Además, su mundo necesitaba una nueva fuente de energía, así que puso todo su empeño en desarrollar un sustento automático que alimentase a todo su pueblo…_

 _El [Core] fue como le llamo, Núcleo en inglés._

 _Pues era cierto, el [Core] era el núcleo de todo el Underground._

 _Alimentando a este por completo y de paso siendo la barrera entre las ciudades conocidas como Hotland, Snowdin, Waterfall y las Ruinas separándolas del castillo del rey._

…

 _El tiempo pasó._

 _Asgore tomo a regañadientes a una pequeña la cual quería ser su discípula: Undyne the Undying._

 _No fue el único puesto que Gaste, luego de haber creado con dos partes de su alma a dos esqueletos: Sans y Papyrus, adopto una aprendiz, Alphys, la cual tenía un gran potencial como su sucesora._

…

 _El tiempo pasó nuevamente._

 _Cayó el tercero._

 _De melena negra y ojos naranjas._

 _Maxwell era su nombre._

 _En su pecho descansaba el alma naranja, el color de la calidez pero a la vez de la fuerza._

 _Él era_ _ **Valentía**_

 _Con una banda anaranjada atada en su frente y unos guantes resistentes de color gris, el pequeño se encontró con Toriel._

 _No actuó de forma negativa, incluso fue un buen hijo para esta._

 _Pero llego lo inevitable y el pequeño huyo, creyendo que era lo suficientemente fuerte para intentar salir del Underground._

 _Pero fue inútil._

 _El joven de negra cabellera solo pudo lograr llegar a Snowdin, para luego ver su inevitable fin a manos de Sans, el hijo mayor de WingDings Gaster._

 _Quien por órdenes de su padre acabo con la vida del humano, llevando su alma y cuerpo a este._

 _El Guantelete Gris desapareció entre la nieva y la banda fue tomada por una vendedora._

… _ **El tercer humano había fallecido…**_

 _Gaster, ayudado ahora por Alphys, descubrió de nueva cuenta una onza diminuta de_ _ **Sueño**_ _en_ _ **Valentía,**_ _la extrajeron y empezaron a hacer experimentos con esta._

 _Primero intentaron revivir a los monstruos fallecidos por la edad._

 _Lamentablemente, solo se volvieron monstruos horribles llamados Amalgamas, los cuales ocultaron en el Laboratorio Verdadero para ser reemplazado por otro más._

 _Alphys y Gaster, queriendo mostrarle a Asgore sus descubrimientos con_ _ **Sueño**_ _, no se dieron cuenta que un poco de esta en forma líquida cayó sobre la flor más grande del jardín del rey._

 _Esa misma flor había sido cuidada y plantada por Asriel._

 _Y en esa misma se había vuelto polvo._

 _Con_ _ **Sueño**_ _, aquella flor revivió._

 _Con vida_

 _Con recuerdos._

 _Con conciencia._

 _Era Asriel Dreemurr, pero sin un alma que le permitiese sentir._

 _Pero a cambio ahora podía usar un nuevo poder._

 _ **[Reset]**_

 _ **[Save]**_

 _Pero no servía de nada…_

 _Por el momento…_

 _Asriel, ahora conocido como Flowey, decidió dejar sus poderes de lado y ver que sucedía si dejaba de jugar con el tiempo._

…

 _Como siempre, paso lo inevitable._

 _El cuarto cayó no mucho después._

 _De cabellera gris y ojos morados._

 _Michael era su nombre._

 _Con lentes semi-rotos por la caída y un cuaderno de notas en mano, el alma del pequeño era morada._

 _El color de la inteligencia, pero de también de la curiosidad._

 _La_ _ **Perseverancia**_ _predominaba en su alma._

 _Poseedor de un gran inteligencia, el niño le tomo cariño a Toriel._

 _Pero al igual que su predecesor, este quería salir del Underground._

 _Toriel le enseño a luchar, debido a que el cuaderno de Michael tenia poderes, podía usarlo como si fuese un mago._

 _Por lo que aprovechándose de esto, la cuidadora de las Ruinas le enseño magia avanzada para protegerse; luego esto, ella le dejo ir._

 _Al contrario de Maxwell, Michael era inteligente; pudiendo detener los ataques mágicos del hijo mayor de Gaster y escapar de este._

 _Pero conto con que en Waterfall la reciente capitana de la Guardia Real, Undyne, le esperaba._

 _Una batalla campal se desato._

 _El chico uso sus conocimientos e intelecto para intentar derrotar a la capitana._

 _Pero ella era más fuerte y la vida su vida fue segada._

 _Una vieja tortuga recogió lo único que queda de Michael que no había sido llevado por Undyne:_

 _Su cuadernito y sus lentes semi-rotos._

… _ **El cuarto había muerto…**_

…

 _Como siempre, el tiempo paso._

 _Gaster y Alphys trabajan juntos como maestro y aprendiz._

 _Pero luego de crear un arma flotante, a la cual nombro_ _ **Gaster Blaster**_ _, capaz de canalizar la energía mágica de él y sus hijos para poder atacar de manera muy efectiva, ocurrió algo sorprendente y preocupante a la vez._

 _Un dia cualquiera se encontraba en el [Core] cuando este se encontraba en estado crítico._

 _Acompañado por su hijo mayor y su ayudante intento estabilizarlo._

 _Sin embargo, algo fallo y este se vio obligado a sacar a Sans y Alphys del lugar._

…

 _Milagrosamente, logro estabilizar el [Core] a tiempo._

 _Sin embargo, esto le di algo de improvisto._

 _Le di la capacidad de viajar entre dimensiones e ir de un lado a otro._

 _Un poder único e inigualable._

 _Pero era demasiado incluso para él._

 _Así que por el momento decidió dejarlo de lado y se retiró como científico para pasar el tiempo con sus hijos, pero aun así asesoraba a su alumna de vez en cuando._

…

 _Mientras tanto, en la superficie se encontraba el quinto niño._

 _Su nombre era James._

 _Un jovencito de cabello naranja y ojos verdes con deseos de ser cocinero._

 _El pequeño fue engañado por un grupo de malos compañeros suyos, por lo que inevitablemente, no paso mucho para que cayera al Underground._

 _En mano una Sartén Quemada._

 _En su cintura un Delantal Manchado._

 _En su pecho habitaba un corazón verde brillante._

 _En su rostro siempre había una sonrisa._

 _Él era_ _ **Amabilidad.**_

 _Contrario a sus predecesores, James paso mucho tiempo con la ex-reina._

 _Pero como a los demás, el pequeño se dio cuenta que extrañaba a su familia._

 _De manera amable, como era común en el, le pidió a Toriel que le enseñase magia._

 _Esta acepto gustosa pero a la vez triste, pero aún mantenía la esperanza de que su nuevo niño pudiera salir de aquel mundo subterráneo._

 _Con los conocimientos de la mujer vieron que la magia del pequeño era la protección._

 _Su defensa era increíble, poseyendo además un gran efecto adicional, la sanación en menor medida._

 _La cabra sonriente y con grandes esperanzas de que James sobreviviera lo dejo marchar._

 _Y así lo hizo._

 _Su defensa y su sartén fueron poderosas y amables con todo monstruo que se cruzó en su camino._

 _Logro esquivar los nuevos ataques de Sans, quien después de presenciar la casi muerte de su padre, había tenido muchas dudas con respecto a continuar con la caza de humanos._

 _Por lo que al ver la amabilidad en el niño le dejo marchar._

 _Con una sonrisa este acepto gustoso, incluso su defensa fue lo suficientemente fuerte para poder hacerle frente a la capitana de la guardia real._

 _Pero no conto con un nuevo enemigo,_ _Mettaton_ _, un robot que almacenaba a una fantasma de nombre Happstabloock, creado por la_ _Alphys_ _para este mismo espectro._

 _Fue la última oponente del pequeño en Hotland…_

 _Tristemente, el cayo a manos de la glamurosa robot._

… _ **El quinto había fallecido…**_

 _Alphys con las notas y asesoramiento de su mentor siguió estudiando a_ _ **Sueño**_ _._

 _Flowey reiniciaba un par de veces para intentar ayudar al niño de naranja cabellera y que este le hiciese sentir algo._

 _Pero todos sus intentos fueron fallidos, por lo que se rindió en intentar lograr algo con el quinto humano._

…

 _El tiempo pasó nuevamente en el reino subterráneo._

 _El corazón de Flowey se volvía más negro._

 _Asgore cayó en una gran depresión._

 _Y Toriel aún más al ver a sus niños fallecer._

 _Entonces, paso de nuevo._

 _El sexto niño cayo._

 _De tez morena, ojos azules y cabello plateado._

 _Armada con unas zapatillas de ballet y un tutu._

 _Martina era su nombre._

 _Su alma era azul._

 _Amable, tierna, duce pero bastante tímida y nerviosa era ella._

 _ **Integridad**_ _estaba en su pecho._

 _Se quedó con Toriel, pero su estancia con ella fue limitadísima._

 _La madre cabra no la quería dejar ir, por lo que decidió escaparse._

 _Tristemente no pudo superar el recorrido de su predecesor._

 _Martina llego hasta Waterfall, solo para entretenerse con las flores azuladas de esta, y por ese mísero descuido, la joven fue emboscada por Undyne._

 _La pequeña al no saber luchar intento usar su ágil cuerpo y sus acrobacias para poder intentar hacerle algo en contra de la capitana._

 _Mas sin embargo, fue inútil, y su vida llego a su inevitable fin._

… _ **La sexta había perecido…**_

 _Flowey abuso de los puntos de guardado unas cuantas veces para matarla el mismo, encontrando un gran placer en esta acción._

 _Pero decidió dejar la muerte de Martina a Undyne…_

 _Al investigar su alma, una onza de_ _ **Sueño**_ _fue encontrada en ella._

…

 _En la superficie llego la era del viejo oeste, la era de los vaqueros, y con este el séptimo humano._

 _Cabello rubio y ojos del mismo color._

 _Su nombre era Jacob._

 _Portando un sombrero de vaquero café con una estrella plateada y con un revolver de juguete._

 _Con un sentido de la justicia enorme llego al Underground._

 _Su alma de un color amarillo al igual que sus ojos y cabello reflejaba su cualidad._

 _ **Justicia.**_

 _El pequeño decidió quedarse con Toriel durante bastante tiempo, pero tristemente la abandono dejando una nota como despedida y ultimo recuerdo de el para la madre cabra._

 _Jacob llego más lejos que alguno de sus predecesores, llegando hasta el Hotel MTT, un hotel inspirado en la creciente fama de Mettaton._

 _El pequeño de dorada cabellera le perdonó la vida al robot dejándole herido y disfuncional._

 _Siendo el primero de todos los caídos en llegar y estar frente a frente al mismísimo rey Asgore, Jacob empuño su revólver y su capacidad de tiro con gran valor._

 _Su sentido de la_ _ **Justicia**_ _era tan fuerte como para lograr hacer frente al rey por un largo tiempo._

 _Tristemente no fue suficiente…_

 _ **Y murió…**_

…

 _Miles de años pasaron para humanos y monstruos antes de que en el siglo XXI cayeran otros dos niños más._

 _O mas bien niñas._

 _Ambas eran hermanas, gemelas de hecho._

 _Una era tímida cabello castaño oscuro, piel morena y unos bellos ojos mieles que mantenía constantemente cerrados._

 _La otra era lo contrario; extrovertida y traviesa, con cabello castaño claro, ojos rojos y un sonrojo permanente en sus pálidas mejillas._

 _Portando la segunda alma más fuerte de las ocho, ambas eran_ _ **Determinación.**_

 _A diferencia de los anteriores caídos, ambas se quedaron de forma permanente con Toriel, les gustaba estar con ella y no la querían dejar sola._

…

 _No paso mucho tiempo._

 _Entonces…paso lo que algunos llamaron imposible._

 _En forma de un niño huérfano que cayó al Underground totalmente herido._

 _Con cabello castaño y ojos mieles portando en su pecho la reencarnación del alma más fuerte…_

… _ **Sueño…**_

 _El pequeño tenía un pensamiento distinto a sus antecesores…_

 _Él quería ayudar a los monstruos._

 _Quería protegerlos._

 _Quería Salvarlos._

 _Quería que todos vivieran felices tal y como lo hacían antes de la guerra siglos atrás._

 _Nadie le oyó y fue lastimado por ello._

 _Aun herido, al igual que su antepasada, se lanzó hacia el monte Ebbot cayendo de manera indirecta en la tumba de la princesa entro en contacto con ella._

 _Su cuerpo reacciono y la trajo de vuelta a la vida como la compañera mental del pequeño de castaña cabellera._

 _La damisela de cabello negro le enseño sobre el poder de su carmesí alma:_

 _El poder de cargar._

 _El poder de guardar y salvar._

 _El poder de reiniciar la realidad._

 _Ella intento convencerle de hacer una ruta genocida, pero fue en vano_

 _El pequeño sacudió todo el subsuelo con las características de sus predecesores y acompañado por las gemelas que cayeron antes de el, logrando lo que ninguno logro._

 _ **Salvarlos a todos.**_

 _El_ _ **Final Pacifista**_ _._

 _Él era un pacifista._

 _Pudo salvar y darles a los monstruos un final brillante._

 _Pero había algo que le molestaba profundamente._

 _Aun había dos personas que aún no eran felices._

 _Asriel Dreemurr transformado en Flowey y la princesa, quien luego de hacer por una vez la ruta Genocida, termino encariñándose con el chico de castaños cabellos._

 _La chica de ojos rojos y negra cabellera le pidió que encontrase alguna forma de salvarle a ella y a su hermano._

 _Por lo que utilizando todo su poder, el pequeño reinicio la línea temporal y comenzó a tomar todas las rutas posibles._

 _En cada ruta Pacifista._

 _En cada ruta Neutral._

 _En cada ruta Genocida._

 _Miles, millones, billones de rutas fueron tomadas por el pequeño._

 _Asesinando a miles de monstruos._

 _Diciendo cosas diferentes._

 _Haciendo cosas diferentes._

 _Tomando decisiones diferentes._

 _Pasando malos ratos con Sans._

 _Asesinando al hermano menor de este…_

 _Y entonces lo descubrió._

 _Descubrió la forma de salvar a la princesa y al príncipe._

 _Los trajo de vuelta y los reunió con todos._

 _La felicidad era total._

 _Y el castaño, quien había pasado miles de años y rutas con la chica termino encariñándose demasiado con esta...y ella termino igual, oh mucho peor, perdidamente enamorada de él y viceversa._

 _Ahora todo vivían felices._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Aunque eso no duro mucho**_

 _El pequeño tenía muchos secretos._

 _Algo que parecía venir de familia puesto que los WingDings, su familia adoptiva, también tenían los suyos._

 _Varios de ellos eran muy peligrosos._

 _Pero uno ponía en grave peligro la vida de su familia, amigos y amada._

 _Decidiendo que lo mejor era irse por una temporada para que todos sus seres queridos estuvieran a salvo, el ahora joven de 11 años con ayuda de su padre huyo._

 _No dejo nada detrás de él._

 _Salvo los corazones rotos de su familia la cual solo pudo mantener la esperanza de que su salvador volver sano y salvo._

* * *

 _Stop song._

-Desde entonces han pasado cinco largos años.-continuo el pelirrojo sin despegar la mirada del libro-Pero aun así, ellos no se han rendido en encontrar al joven soñador…Fin-

Cerrando el libro con lentitud, el Maou Carmesí alzo la mirada sonriente viendo como su pequeño hijo dormía en paz.

Lo estuvo mirando por unos minutos para luego levantarse e ir al gran ventanal que tenía el cuarto de Millicas.

-Tiempos oscuros se acercan-sus orbes azul verdosos brillaron en rojo mientras posaba su mirada en la Luna del Inframundo-Espero que esté listo para lo que se viene Ise-kun-

* * *

Ahora nos encontramos en un páramo lleno de llamas donde se encontraba un gran dragón occidental de escamas rojas como la sangre vientre amarillo y ojos esmeraldas.

Alzando su mirada vio frente a él una figura alta, humana, masculina de cabellera negra algo rebelde.

-¿Listo?-pregunto con una voz extremadamente grave y divertida.

-Hehe-el joven de cabellera negra movió su mano con rapidez haciendo que en un haz de luz apareciera un cuchillo-Como nunca-respondió mientras alzaba su mirada desafiante, mostrando unos ojos heterocromos de color rojo y miel.

* * *

 _ **¡Heya chicos!**_

 _ **Espero que este reboot de mi primer fic les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Como habrán notado, he cambiado mi manera de escribir a una mas didáctica lo que me facilita mas el método de escritura.**_

 _ **Como sabrán, este prologo se ha basado en una de las historias de mi querido amigo Miguel16310.**_

 _ **Y con la pequeña ayuda de Jack Fall Heaven como aportador de algunas ideas.**_

 _ **Les recomiendo que se pasen por su fic "UnderDxDTale" que, al igual que el mío, es un crossover entre HSDxD y Undertale.**_

 _ **Bueno, sin más, me despido por hoy.**_

 _ **¡See ya!**_


	2. Los problemas empiezan

**Simbología:**

-Hola- Conversación normal.

-*¿Cómo están?*- Transmisiones holográficas o conversaciones por celular.

-(No lo sé)- Pensamientos varios.

-[Estoy muy bien] {Gracias por preguntar}- Seres de categoría superior sellados.

 _-Gracias por preguntar-_ Narración de alguna historia y/o Flashbacks.

 **-Vete al diablo-** seres desconocidos y/o con tendencias malignas, habla de un personaje cuando se pone serio.

* * *

 **DragonTale: Arco 1: [Espada Sagrada Excalibur].**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Los problemas empiezan.**

* * *

El amanecer empezaba, los rayos del sol se metían por la ventana de uno de los cuartos en los pisos superiores de una casa ubicada en la bella ciudad de Kuoh, Japón.

Este cuarto le pertenecía a un joven de 16 años, cabello castaño y complexión delgada el cual se revolvía en su cama sudando y balbuceando cosas inentendibles.

\- ✌ ✋✌-susurro mientras se revolvía más y más.

Gruesas lágrimas empezaron a bajar de sus ojos.

Tenía una pesadilla.

Y una muy mala.

* * *

 _Sangre._

 _Mucha sangre bañaba el cuarto, mientras veía dos cuerpos tirados algo cerca mío._

 _Un cuerpo más pequeño sobre mí con una lanza hecha de luz atravesando su pecho._

 _Me escocia el pecho, bajando la mirada pude notar como de este salía sangre en menor cantidad._

 _Subiendo la mirada nuevamente pude notar como la persona sobre mí era una niña de unos 4 años castaña de ojos color miel que de apoco perdían la vida en ellos._

 _-….-vi como sus labios se movían, pero a pesar de que no escuche nada me llene de una gran desesperación-Ai…shiteru-_

 _Al terminar de decir eso me dirigió una sonrisa amorosa mientras cerraba sus ojos para siempre._

 _-_ _✌ ✋✌-susurre ignorando por completo como me empezaba a desangrar profusamente-¡_ _!-grite esta vez sintiendo como lagrimas bajaban por mi rostro._

 _Abrace el pequeño cuerpo mientras lo pegaba con fuerza a mí, llorando desconsoladamente._

 _-Fufufu-una molesta risa llego a mis oídos-¿Qué sucede Sekiryuutei-chin?...acaso… ¿te dolió perderla?-_

 _Enfurecido, alce la cabeza topándome con un par de ojos azules que me miraban con burla._

 _-Te matare…-susurre con mi cabello tapando mis ojos._

 _-Ara, ¿puedes repetirlo?-pregunto cínicamente mientras se hurgaba la oreja-No te escuche muy bien-_

 _Apreté los dientes mientras alzaba la mirada más enfadado que antes._

 _Por alguna razón, sentí mi brazo izquierdo más pesado mientras el sujeto frente a él se mostraba sorprendido._

* * *

¡PIN!

-¡TE MATARE!-exclamo el castaño mientras se levantaba abruptamente mostrando que sus ojos mieles tenían una coloración verde/rojiza.

En su brazo izquierdo estaba un guantelete hecho de lo que parecían ser escamas de color rojo con una esmeralda en el dorso de esta contando con algunos picos dorados saliendo del codo.

-Haa…Haaa….Haaa….-respirando agitado, el castaño vio su guante sin notar como las lágrimas aun caían-….-

[Felicidades]-felicito una voz grave proveniente de la gema.

-¿Por qué Ddraig?-pregunto el joven más tranquilo mientras se retiraba las lágrimas.

-[Lograste resistir una hora más]-informo el legendario Welsh Dragon "alegre".

-…-

El silencio del castaño le hizo confirmar a la voz que no se tragaba lo que le había dicho.

-[Bien, considerando a la hora que te metiste a la cama, disminuiste dos horas de sueño a las cuatro horas que dormías originalmente]-

-Algo es algo-susurro mientras salía de su cuarto para ir en dirección al baño en el pasillo haciendo desaparecer su guante en el proceso.

Viéndose al espejo pudo notar las grandes ojeras bajo estos.

-Estoy hecho mierda-

-[No podría estar más de acuerdo]-

Cogiendo algo de maquillaje del aparador, se lo aplico escondiendo las ojeras.

-[No es tu culpa]-

-Lo sé-susurro mientras ponía un poco más de polvo bajo su ojo derecho.

-[No, no lo sabes]-contesto Ddraig con ligera molestia-[Si lo supieras no te estarías culpando y teniendo esas pesadillas]-

Ignorándolo, el ojimiel guardo el polvo compacto en su estuche para luego mirarse al espejo poniendo su mejor sonrisa falsa.

Por fuera, se veía sonriente.

Por dentro, estaba hecha una total mierda.

-[Aibou…]-susurro el dragón emperador con tristeza-[Hyoudou Issei…]-

El nombrado solo cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba con pesadez sintiendo un gran punzón en su pecho.

Sintiendo el sabor metálico en su boca, se obligó a sí mismo a tragarse su sangre.

-Vamos Ddraig-susurro mientras miraba el dorso de su mano izquierda que brillaba en un hermoso verde esmeralda-Tenemos que empezar dando nuestra mejor sonrisa-

Saliendo del baño, empezó a recorrer el pasillo descalzo antes de pararse frente una ventana que daba a la calle.

-Hace un hermoso dia allí afuera-susurro mientras veía como el sol subía lentamente-Los pájaros cantan…las flores florecen…en días así…personas como yo…. _ **No deberían seguir con vida.**_ -

Finalizando, procedió a meterse a su habitación.

Tenía que alistarse para la academia.

Tenía que alistarse para fingir de nuevo que todo estaba bien.

* * *

-[¿Cuánto más estarás así?]-

-No entiendo tu pregunta-susurro el castaño comiendo con tranquilidad.

-¿Dijiste algo Ise?-

Volteando la mirada el nombrado pudo notar como una pelirroja con ojos azul verdosos le miraba con preocupación.

Su cuerpo con pechos grandes, cintura estrecha y anchas caderas se ajustaban a la perfección con el uniforme femenino de la academia Kuoh que traía puesto.

Ella era Rias Gremory.

Demonio de Clase Alta, heredera de la noble Casa Gremory y [Rey] del castaño.

-No es nada Buchou-respondió negando ligeramente la cabeza.

Notando como Rias aún no le apartaba la mirada, intento cambiar el tema con lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

-¡Esto está delicioso Buchou!-exclamo poniendo una sonrisa boba y una mirada soñadora.

La pelirroja sonrió levemente mientras comenzaba a reanudar su comida.

Perfecto.

-Me alegra que te guste-menciono sonriente-Tuve algo de ayuda por parte de Asia-

Alzando la mirada pudo notar como la mencionada comía con algo de torpeza.

De cabello rubio con ojos de color verde esmeralda, vestida con el uniforme de la misma academia que asistían; Asia Argento se encontraba feliz de la vida.

-Ya veo-susurro mientras veía a Asia-Esta delicioso Asia-

La mencionada pareció reaccionar.

-N-No es nada Ise-san-respondió la rubia ligeramente sonrojada y sonriendo tímidamente.

El castaño le devolvió la sonrisa lleno de energía.

-[¿Te recuerda a alguien?]-pregunto el dragón celestial de manera comprensiva.

-(Cállate)-respondió comiendo más rápido.

-Por cierto Ise-la voz de su ama le trajo de vuelta a la realidad-¿Dónde están Otou-sama y Okaa-sama?-

-Se han ido de viaje por la madrugada-respondió rápidamente.-Mencionaron que era por trabajo o algo así-

Obviamente, era mentira.

Aunque por el rostro de Rias dedujo que se la había creído.

-Les quería preguntar si podría traer a los demás miembros del club a casa-

Suspirando algo triste, miro al castaño suplicante.

-No veo porque no-dijo mientras desviaba la mirada fingiendo estar avergonzado.

-[Strike dos y contando]-

-(¡Cállate Ddraig!)-

El dragón hizo lo dicho por su poseedor.

Así pues los chicos terminaron de desayunar y partieron a la escuela. Durante el trayecto todas las chicas de la academia con las que se encontraban veían a Issei acompañado de Rias y Asia mostrando miradas de asco y odio, todas dirigidas al castaño. Así fue durante todo el trayecto.

Al llegar a la escuela, se despidieron de Rias en la entrada mientras que Asia e Issei fueron a su salón.

Al llegar las miradas penetrantes continuaban sobre Issei y Asia, cosa que comenzaba a incomodar al ojimiel de gran manera.

Algunos chicos también miraban de la misma manera al castaño, ya que ellos sabían la razón.

Se preguntaran, ¿Cuál es la razón? Bueno…

\- Jajaja tal parece que los rumores que infundimos sobre ese maldito traidor abusando de las chicas de su club han surtido efecto – decía un calvo mientras se regocijaba.

\- Tienes razón… fue una buena idea decir que él había descubierto un secreto de las Dos Grandes Onee-sama y que con eso él las estaba chantajeando y obligándolas a hacer cosas pervertidas… que sus garras incluso se habían clavado en la Koneko-chan, la mascota de la escuela y la obligo a tener relaciones sexuales con él a pesar de tener un cuerpo pequeño sin escuchar sus suplicas – dijo un chico de gafas en igual estado.

-[Ignóralos]-

-(…)-

\- Por ultimo ataco al nuevo ángel que había llegado a la escuela, entrenando su cuerpo para darse un festín variado… Pufff jajajajajaja ¡como disfruto ver que sufra! – dijo nuevamente el calvo.

-[Aibou no lo hagas…]

-(….)-

-¡Y el mejor es que tiene una relación homosexual con el Príncipe Kiba!-

-[Sabes que…adelante]-

Ambos estaban tan metidos en lo suyo que no notaron como el nombrado se había colocado detrás de ellos.

- **Motohoma…Matsuda** -una voz grave asusto a ambos pervertidos, los cuales congelados voltearon lentamente notando como Issei tenía su ojo izquierdo brillando levemente en rojo mientras una expresión asesina adornaba su rostro- **¡¿QUÉ MIERDAS ACABAN DE DECIR?!-**

-I-Ise m-mi b-buen am-amigo-tartamudeo Motohoma mientras temblaba de pies a cabeza-¿C-Como e-estas?-

El calvo intentaba decir algo pero no podía articular palabra alguna.

Issei estaba a punto de colocar sus manos en ellos para cometer una locura.

-¡HYOUDOU!-una voz a sus espaldas le hizo voltear topándose con una castaña de trenzas con ojos verdes y gafas de semi-montura rosa.

-¿Qué quieres Aika?-pregunto relajando un poco sus facciones pero manteniendo el tono molesto en su voz.

Aika Kiryuu, la más pervertida de la academia después de ellos tres, señalo con su cabeza a la rubia Gremory.

Alzando una ceja el castaño noto como esta le miraba preocupada.

-Ise-san…-

Desviando la mirada, el chico se alejó de sus dos compañeros y se fue a sentar callado aun con las miradas de sus compañeros en su espalda.

-[Strike tres]-menciono Ddraig con voz preocupada.

Volvió a apretar los dientes mientras se paraba abruptamente cogía sus cosas y salía del aula bajo la mirada curiosa de sus compañeros y la preocupada de Asia.

-La cagaron-menciono la castaña ganándose la mirada de todos-¿Qué?-

* * *

Echado bajo la sombra del árbol que tenía el viejo edificio de la academia, el castaño tenía los ojos cerrados mientras su pecho se subia y bajaba pausadamente.

Se había quedado dormido después de salir del salón.

Lo necesitaba con urgencia si quería seguir cuerdo por las siete horas que quedaban de la jornada académica.

RIINNG RIIIINNNNNGGGG.

El estridente sonido de una campana le despertó mientras su estómago rugía levemente.

Era hora del almuerzo.

Estirando su brazo hacia su morral saco del mismo dos bento preparados por las dos ocupantes femeninas de su hogar.

Los miro por unos segundos antes de dejarlos a un lado.

Volvió a meter su mano y la saco lentamente; en esta había un depósito de color rojo algo grande con un envase de color negro.

-Te de flores doradas y pie de caramelo y canela-susurro sonriendo melancólicamente.

-[Sabes que esto solo agravara más tu situación]-

-Lo sé-

La respuesta a ese tema siempre era cortante de su parte, pero aun así Ddraig no desistía en recordarle una y otra vez sobre aquello.

Molesto, el dragón hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

BAPUM

-¡AGH!-mascullo en dolor mientras veía su brazo izquierdo-¡¿Enserio?!-

El dragón celestial no respondió, lo que provoco que chistara molesto.

Cogiendo sus cosas, se dirigió al salón de su club a ver a la única persona que podía ayudarle en ese momento.

* * *

-(A veces siento que no me ayudas mucho Ddraig)-pensó el castaño sentado en un sofá con solo una toalla en su cintura.

-[Perdón]-

-(Ese "perdón" me lo paso por el arco del triunfo)-

Suspirando nuevamente, se relajó en el cómodo asiento sintiendo un alivio en su pecho.

-Siento la tardanza-una voz femenina llamo la atención de Issei.

Levantando la mirada pudo notar como una belleza pelinegra de ojos violetas se quitaba un moño naranja de su cabello dejándolo totalmente suelto.

Ella era Himejima Akeno, la segunda Onee-sama de la academia así como la Fuku-Buchou del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto ocupando asi el puesto de [Reina] dentro del séquito Gremory.

Estando vestida con solo una bata totalmente empapada, lo cual hizo que esta se apegara a su voluptuoso cuerpo dejando apreciar al castaño unos puntos sobresalientes en esta.

Al ver los traviesos ojos de la morena, Issei trago con fuerza mientras maldecía una y otra vez a su compañero.

-[…Creo que sobra decir que estas fuera…]-

-(Que te jodan)-

Estaba tan metido en su pelea con Ddraig que no noto como la [Reina] se colocaba entre sus piernas.

Al momento que Akeno tomo su brazo izquierdo por fin reacciono.

-¡A-Akeno-san!-

-Fufufu Ise-kun, esto es algo que aun no puedes controlar tu solo-susurro mientras le miraba seductoramente-Empecemos-

-S-Si-

Alzo su mano izquierda levemente entregándosela a Akeno.

La morena empezó a sobarla con lentitud sin apartar su mirada del chico de ojos mieles.

Esta se la devolvía con un rostro completamente serio….aunque el sonrojo que le abarcaba el mismo le quitaba credibilidad.

-(Fufufu….se hace el rudo)-pensó juguetona-(¿Cuánto mas duraras así Ise-kun?)-

Con esa idea en mente procedió meterse el dedo índice a la boca.

-Ah-

Akeno sonrió internamente cuando escucho el leve gemido de Issei.

Este por su parte se aguantaba las ganas de gemir puesto que la joven no dejaba de lamer su dedo de forma sensual.

Cabe mencionar que los sonidos eróticos que hacia al momento de lamer y el que estuviera de rodillas entre sus piernas no ayudaba en nada.

-(Jodeeeeer)-

-[Falta poco compañero, estoy logrando frenar la energía]-

Issei asintió levemente aguantando las gigantescas ganas de gemir que se traía.

La morena notando esto y el hecho de que la energía de su brazo izquierdo menguaba, decidió darle una sorpresita.

Munch~

Le mordió el dedo mandándole una agradable descarga al castaño.

-Gh-pero fiel a su voluntad se abstuvo de gemir mientras sentía como su pecho se relajaba.

Con un sonido erótico la Himejima se saco el dedo de su boca disfrutando del rostro sonrojado del chico.

-Ara Ara-dijo divertida y seductora-Creo que no he dado todo de mi si solo te logre sacar un gemido-

-¿G-Gemido?-pregunto haciéndose el desentendido-¿D-De que hablas A-Akeno-san?-

-Fufu… ¿así quieres jugar?-pregunto mientras pasaba su mano derecha por sus grandes pechos haciendo que rebotaran levemente.

El castaño trago levemente mientras desviaba la mirada.

-[Deberías salir de allí cuando antes compañero]-

Con un leve asentimiento Issei se paro sorprendiendo a la chica de ojos violetas.

-Discúlpeme Akeno-san, pero tengo cosas que hacer-dijo el chico con seriedad mientras cogía su uniforme de uno de los muebles del club y salía por la puerta no queriendo ver la mirada preocupada de la morena sobre el.

Cerrando la puerta tras el, no pudo evitar sonreír con resignación mientras dos hilos de sangre caían por las comisuras de su boca.

Algo le decía que esa semana seria muy agitada.

* * *

 _ **-Horas mas tarde, residencia Hyoudou-**_

-¡Lamentamos la interrupción!– se escuchó a un coro de chicos decir eso.

-No hace falta gritar-dice el castaño sacándose los zapatos-No hay nadie a parte de nosotros-

Sus compañeros asintieron levemente imitando su acción.

-Ustedes vayan a mi habitación-indico mientras se dirigía a la cocina-Yo les preparare unos bocadillos-

-¿Ero-sempai sabe cocinar?-pregunto una voz monótona claramente femenina.

-Al parecer aun hay cosas que no sabemos de Ise-kun-agrego otra voz, esta vez masculina y con un tono amigable.

Volteándose levemente vio a sus otros dos compañeros del club.

La primera era una loli de cabellos plateados con un broche de gato negro en el, ojos amarillos parecidos a los de un gato y una póker face imperturbable adornaba su rostro.

Ella era Koneko Toujou, la mascota de la Academia y [Torre] del grupo Gremory.

El otro era un joven rubio y de ojos azules de su misma edad, con un lunar en el pómulo izquierdo y vestido pulcramente daba la impresión de que era alguien de gran alcurnia.

Él era Kiba Yuuto, el Principe de la Academia y [Caballero] del grupo.

Además de su presunta pareja.

El solo pensamiento lo hizo temblar.

-Claro que se cocinar, sino, ¿Cómo sobreviviría cuando mis padres salen de viajes por su trabajo?-cuestiono mientras sacaba varias cosas y utensilios para dicha tarea.

Sus compañeros se miraron entre antes de sonreír levemente mientras se retiraban al segundo piso.

-Ise-llamo su ama desde el pie de las escaleras-Si necesitas algo llámanos-

-Hai Hai-respondió mientras los veía irse.

Miro a ambos lados y se aseguro que nadie bajara para poder cocinar tranquilo.

-¿Listo Ddraig?-

-[Cuando quieras]-

Con esa indicación el ojo derecho del castaño brillo en verde mientras el izquierdo brillaba en rojo.

En un leve brillo en su torso apareció un delantal verde con un corazón estampado en el pecho y un cuchillo de mango de madera apareció en su mano derecha.

-Empecemos-

* * *

Una hora después, Issei subía con tranquilidad a su cuarto con una bandeja de comida en manos la cual desprendía un maravilloso olor.

-[A pesar de estar enfermo, cocinas exquisito]-

-(Tu lo dijiste, estoy enfermo, pero eso no evita que haga lo que me guste)-

El castaño se planto frente a su puerta escuchando algunos cuchicheos en su habitación.

Extrañado abrió la puerta lentamente congelándose en el acto.

-No me jodas-susurro algo tembloroso.

No pasaba nada malo, no, claro que no.

Lo que sucedía era que los presentes habían cogido unos álbumes de fotos que tenia en su estante, los cuales contenían fotos algo…vergonzosas para el.

\- Ara ara, fue desnudo al mar – dijo Akeno tapándose la boca con un poco de rubor en las mejillas.

-¡Nooo, Akeno-saaan no mirees!-grito Issei sumamente avergonzado aguantándose las risas estridentes de Ddraig en su cabeza.

\- Ise-senpai, era lindo de pequeño – dijo Koneko haciéndole burla.

\- ¡¿Tú también, Koneko-chan?!

Aun asi asíque más sorprendió a Issei fue comenzar a escuchar algo parecido a un ritual en su habitación, aun así puso atención y pudo escuchar claramente lo que decían.

\- ¡Issei de pequeño! ¡Issei de pequeño! ¡Issei de pequeño! ¡Issei de pequeño! ¡Issei de pequeño! ¡Issei de pequeño! ¡Issei de pequeño! ¡Issei de pequeño! ¡Issei de pequeño! – Rias repetía lo mismo una y otra vez viendo las fotos de Issei con el rostro sonrojado e Issei podía jurar que incluso tenía un hilillo de sangre en la nariz.

\- ¿Buchou?–le Issei hablo con precaución -¿es Buchou una shotacon?– se preguntaba a sí mismo.

De pronto Asia apareció al lado de Rias y con la misma expresión incluyendo el pequeño hilillo de sangre.

\- ¡La entiendo muy bien, Buchou-san! – dijo Asia con ojos brillantes.

En eso las dos vieron varias fotos tipo selfie donde un Issei de 4 añitos estaba abrazado a una pequeña de su misma edad con un enorme parecido a él.

-Ise-llamo la pelirroja curiosa-¿Quién es ella?-

El nombrado se acerco a su ama y vio la foto, al instante su mirada se ensombreció.

-Es….una prima-respondió mientras cogía el álbum mirando la foto melancólico-Papá tiene un gemelo-menciono mientras se mordía el labio con fuerza

Su boca empezó a tener aquel sabor metálico, lo cual hizo que tragara con fuerza.

-Ya veo-susurro Rias pasando página a página notando que las fotos que predominaban eran de ambos castaños-¿Alguna vez la podremos conocer?-

-No-respondió de inmediato y cortante mientras le quitaba el álbum-Esta muerta-

Su ama le miro preocupada por su reacción.

Nadie se dio cuenta de su conversación, lo cual hizo que Issei agradeciera en silencio.

Se sentó en su cama al lado de Kiba, el cual estaba algo callado desde hace un buen rato.

-….Ise-kun-llamo el rubio con frialdad-Mira esto-

-¿Ah?-el castaño se acerco y vio que Kiba señalaba una foto donde se encontraba el junto a un niño de cuatro años con cabello castaño de un tono mas claro y ojos violetas jugando videojuegos; detrás de ello había una espada europea con hermosos detalles dorados-Oh, eso, ese niño era mi vecino así como mi mejor amigo; siempre jugábamos juntos hasta que se mudo a Inglaterra días después de tomar esa foto-

-Ya veo-susurro mientras entrecerraba sus ojos-Y dime, ¿recuerdas la espada en esta foto?-

-Ahora que lo mencionas…si; el padre de mi amigo era un ferviente seguidor de el de arriba; según él, esa espada era una Espada Sagrada de bajo nivel…nunca le creí debido a que el mismo debido a que el día que se fueron intento entregarme la espada como un obsequio pero se había roto-

-Ya veo-susurro en mientras ganaba una pequeña sonrisa-Este mundo es muy pequeño a veces-

El castaño le vio algo confundido antes de mirar como sus compañeras seguían viendo sus fotos.

-[Deberías ir con el cuervo]-

-(Es la mejor opción)-

Así, el resto de la tarde se paso tranquila y sin más inconvenientes.

* * *

 _ **Horas más tarde**_

Issei se encontraba pedaleando con fuerza montado en su bicicleta en dirección a un complejo de apartamentos.

O eso era lo que marcaba su celular, el cual tenia la aplicación de Maps activa y tenia un punto rojo tintineando.

-Kiba-susurro al aire mientras a su cabeza le llegaban imágenes de lo ocurrido en la tarde.

* * *

 _-Nunca me hubiera imaginado que me iba a topar con una de estas en una fotografía tan inocente-menciono el rubio sin perder esa sonrisa que empezó a perturbar a Issei._

 _\- ¿A qué te refieres?–_

 _\- El padre de tu amigo tenia razón…esta es una Espada Sagrada–_

 _El castaño afilo la mirada, Kiba había dicho esas palabras con tal odio que era casi palpable._

 _-Kiba…¿Sucede algo?-_

 _-Oh, no es nada-respondió el nombrado sonriente mientras le devolvía el álbum a su dueño-Muchas gracias Ise-kun-_

* * *

-[Ese mocoso oculta algo]-menciono el dragón celestial.

-No te preocupes-comentó el castaño deteniéndose y bajándose de la bicicleta para ver el edificio frente a el-Él nos dirá todo lo que necesitamos saber-

Issei camino hacia el edificio hasta estar frente a su fiel enemigo.

-Escaleras-susurro entrecerrando sus ojos mientras daba un paso adelante.

Para al instante desaparecer en un destello de color rojo para reaparecer frente a una puerta con el numero "702".

-[Eres un vago de mierda]-

-Muchas gracias-respondió sonriente mientras alzaba una pierna.

PAM

Pegando una patada tiro la puerta topándose con un hombre en sus treinta, con una apariencia con la que todos describirían como "chico malo" de cabello negro con flequillo dorado vestido con una yukata marrón.

-Hyoudou Issei-dijo el hombre sonriente.

-Azazel-

-¿Qué te trae a mi humilde morada?-pregunto el lider de los ángeles caídos sonriendo ladinamente mientras le daba un sorbo a la botella.

-Quiero que me consigas toda la información que tengan todas las facciones de Yuuto Kiba-

El caído por poco y se atraganto con el liquido.

-¿Estas consciente de lo que me pides mocoso?-preguntó con seriedad mientras entrecerraba los ojos violetas que tenia-Recuerda que aquí ya no tienes inmunidad diplomática-

-Lo se-respondió mientras sonreía con suavidad-Pero rezo para que no se te suelte la lengua-

-Tsk-el caído chisto molesto mientras le daba un trago a su botella-Ven mas tarde y lo tendrás listo-

Issei asintió mientras iba a la pared a coger una pintura que había allí.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Rias cree que estoy en un contrato-respondió mientras descolgaba la pintura-Si no llevo algo sospechara-

El pelinegro asintió mientras chasqueaba los dedos y en un destello la pintura estaba envuelta para llevar.

-Gracias-dijo al mismo tiempo que su celular empezó a sonar-¿Aló?-

-*Ise, ¿Dónde estas?*-la voz de su ama sonó al otro lado de la línea.

-En la casa del contratista terminando el contrato-

-*Cuando termines ven rápido a los almacenes abandonados de la ciudad*-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-*El archiduque quiere que nos encarguemos de un renegado*

-Ya veo-dice mientras miraba a Azazel-Voy para allá-

Cortando la llamada cogió el cuadro y desapareció en un destello rojo sin notar como algo se callo de su chaqueta.

El caído se acerco a recogerlo y se sorprendió al notar que era un frasquito naranja transparente lleno de pastillas.

-¡Ese mocoso irresponsable-grito molesto mientras que apretaba el envase.

FLUSH CRASH

Con una lanza hecha de luz destruyo un mueble cerca de el para después masajearse las sienes.

Si sus cálculos no fallaban, y por una vez esperaba que si lo hicieran, el castaño no pasaría de esa semana.

* * *

FLUSH

Apareciendo donde su ama pelirroja le indico, Issei se desarreglo la ropa un poco mientras se acercaba a sus compañeros que no se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

-Y-Ya llegue B-Buchou-aviso mientras fingía cansancio.

La mencionada, la cual estaba mirando un almacén frente a ella, se volteo para sonreírle cariñosamente.

-Me alegra que llegaras a tiempo-

-Estaba cerca, así queeee…-sus palabras murieron al notar la cantidad insana de instinto asesino que salía de aquella edificación-Al parecer alguien esta retándonos-susurro viendo el edificio frente a ellos-¿Are?-

Bajando su mirada noto como Asia se había escondido detrás de el temblando como una hoja.

-Es la primera vez que vienes por un exiliado, ¿verdad?-

La rubia solo asintió mientras se escondía mas, mientras Rias sonrió antes de voltear a ver el edificio nuevamente.

-Como dijo Ise, nos esta retando al no esconder su presencia-comento mientras volteaba su cabeza para ver a sus siervos-Ise, Koneko y Yuuto irán a dentro mientras que Asia, Akeno y yo nos quedaremos aquí por si ocurre algún imprevisto.

-¡Hai!-exclamaron todos, solo Kiba asintió levemente sin ánimos.

De esa forma los que habían sido elegidos para la batalla se dirigieron al frente, total, no había nada que les impidiera entrar por la puerta grande.

-¿Nos hace los honores señorita?-pregunto el castaño juguetón haciendo una burlona reverencia.

Koneko sonrió levemente mientras se plantaba frente la puerta.

PAM PUMB

Para mandarla a volar con un potente derechazo.

Aun asi, antes de que pudieran entrar algo salió desde dentro a una velocidad bastante alta.

Issei cogió del brazo a su compañera, quien al parecer era el objetivo, y con un leve movimiento de pies esquivo lo que había salido del lugar.

Ambos voltearon a ver de que se tratara y se toparon con una bestia con torso de mujer y piernas de algo similar a un arácnido que les veía con hostilidad.

-Serán por las malas entonces-comento el castaño suspirando con pesadez.

En eso el demonio salto una vez más, con Kiba como su objetivo principal.

Issei entrecerró sus ojos al notar como Kiba no mostraba indicios de moverse.

-(¡Muévete maldita sea!)-

-¡Yuuto/kun/sempai!-gritaron Rias, Akeno y Koneko intentando llamar su atención, mas fue en vano.

Como último recurso, la pequeña de cabellos platinados corrió y se puso frente al joven preparándose para golpear al demonio.

El mencionado noto esto y tomo un desvió al mismo tiempo que lanzaba algo similar a una telaraña que cayo sobre el brazo de Koneko.

Dándose cuenta al instante que no era una telaraña lo que le lanzo sino una especie de acido al notar como esta derretía parte de su uniforme y le lastimaba parte de su piel.

Todos vieron como la pequeña [Torre] caía al suelo sujetándose la zona lastimada mientras que el demonio se le acercaba con cautela.

Pareciera que todo alrededor de Issei se había detenido mientras sus pupilas se dilataban y sus irises tomaban una tonalidad rojo carmesí.

Apretó sus dientes con fuerza mientras que por un momento una castañita inerte sobre un charco de sangre reemplazaba a Koneko.

-¡BASTARDO!-

El rugido casi bestial del castaño sobresalto al demonio que volteo a ver al mismo llevándose una gran sorpresa.

Del costado izquierdo de Issei salía una cantidad ingente de llamas naranjas que iluminaban y calentaban el lugar.

Naturalmente; sus instintos le avisaron del peligro que representaba el ahora ojirojo, pero los ignoro olímpicamente y se lanzo al ataque.

Entrecerrando sus orbes rojizos, que ahora tenían un tinte morado en ellos, Issei retrajo su brazo izquierdo mientras las llamas aumentaban su intensidad mientras se condensaban en su puño.

El demonio estaba a tres metros cuando extendió su brazo al mismo tiempo que gritaba:

 **-¡[HIKEN]!-**

De su puño un pilar de llamas salió disparado hacia el exiliado.

-¡GRAAAAAHHHHHH!-el cual rugió en agonía mientras era calcinado por las intensas flamas.

FIUMM PUUUUMMMM

El pilar siguió su camino mientras se estrellaba contra una pared volviéndola escombros al instante.

-Haa…haaa…haaa-

Issei respiraba pesadamente mientras humo salía de su brazo izquierdo y su flequillo le cubría los ojos.

Alzando la mirada, sus compañeros por fin notaron con gran sorpresa los orbes de igual color que el cabello de su ama.

-¡TÚ!-exclamo enfurecido mientras caminaba hacia su rubio compañero.

El rubio estaba congelado en su lugar, por lo que no logro espabilar hasta que Issei le propino un puñetazo en toda la boca.

-¡¿Ya te despertaste con eso?!-preguntó mientras apretaba su puño, del cual goteaba sangre-¡Te vi dejando de lado todo desde la tarde pero esto es diferente!-

Nadie lo creía, pero lo que veían delante de ellas no era ninguna ilusión.

-Perdón-susurro el rubio tocándose labio roto sorprendido.

-¿Perdón?-repitió mientras apretaba su mandíbula con fuerza-¡¿De qué mierdas me sirve tu maldito perdón?! ¡Por tu culpa Koneko salió lastimada!-

Issei dio un paso al frente mientras leves flamas aparecían a lo largo de su brazo izquierdo.

Antes de que pudiera hacer alguna locura, una pequeña mano le tomo de la camisa deteniendo su avance.

Volteando levemente la cabeza noto que la peliplata fue la que le había detenido.

-Ise-sempai-susurro Koneko viéndole fijamente, rojo contra amarillo-Basta por favor-

Los ojos rojos del castaño fueron a sus demás compañeras, las cuales le miraban con una mezcla de sorpresa y temor.

Su expresión se relajo notablemente mientras sus ojos tomaban su coloración normal.

-Lo siento-se disculpó mientras se separaba de su compañera.

Miro a Kiba, el cual se levantaba lentamente limpiándose la sangre de su labio.

-Solo te daré un consejo-dijo mientras le miraba con seriedad-No vaya a ser que por un deseo egoísta pierdas todo lo que lograste a lo largo de los años-

-¿Tú que sabes de eso?-

-Más de lo debería-

Culminando su corta plática el castaño se dirigió a la salida del almacén pasando al lado de su ama, deteniéndose detrás de ella.

-Perdón por mi actitud Buchou-se disculpo antes de seguir con su camino-No me siento muy bien…-

-Ise…-susurro preocupada al verlo marcharse.

Por su parte, el castaño mantenía una charla interna con su inquilino.

-Espero que comprenda mi actuar-

-[No te preocupes por eso; le dijiste lo justo y necesario, será su propia decisión seguir tu consejo o no]-

-Si-susurro mientras se detenía para luego darse la vuelta para apreciar la luna llena-Aunque algo me dice que esto solo es el inicio de los problemas.

-[Concuerdo contigo]-

* * *

En alguna parte de la ciudad dos figuras vestidas con túnicas con capuchas blancas caminaban con tranquilidad por un iglesia que estaba medio destruida.

-Este lugar esta demasiado dañado-comento uno o mejor dicho una de los encapuchados con un gran bulto envuelto en vendas en su espalda.

-Escuche rumores sobre un incidente entre un demonio y un ángel caído-dijo la otra encapuchada-¿Sera por eso?-

Ambas pararon su andar mientras miraban por una ventana rota la luna llena.

-Se esta haciendo tarde-susurro la primera quitándose la capucha mostrando a una bella joven de cabello azul con un mechan verde y ojos de color ámbar que mostraban seriedad-Oye, ¿estas segura de quedar vernos con él aquí?-

-Claro que por supuesto que si-respondió animada la otra imitando a su compañera mostrando a otra joven igual de bella que la primera con cabello castaño claro atado en dos coletas laterales y unos hermosos ojos violetas-Solía vivir con mis padres aquí cuando era pequeña; mira, tengo una foto-.

La castaña saco de entre su túnica la misma foto que Issei y Kiba habían visto con la diferencia que había una niña castaña de ojos mieles que abrazaba con mucho cariño a Issei.

* * *

En otra parte de la ciudad, Kiba Yuuto caminaba bajo la luz de la luna recordando las palabras de su compañero.

-Lo siento-susurro con seriedad-Pero ya tome una decisión-

BLEERGH

El rubio detuvo su andar mientras miraba el lugar de donde provino el ruido notando como un sacerdote se le acercaba con una herida profunda en el tórax.

-¡P-Por favor, a-ayúdeme!-rogó antes de caer de rodillas vomitando sangre.

El rubio le miro impasible mientras el hombre caía muerto.

-Un cura-

-¡Pero miren que tenemos aquí!-una voz desquiciada sorprendió a Kiba haciendo que alzo la mirada topándose con un peliblanco de ojos rojos vestido con ropas de sacerdote que agitaba una espada europea mientras le sonreía con locura-!Hace siglos que no nos vemos, el princeso que además es un repugnante demonio!-

-Freed Sellzen-susurro con seriedad-¿Aún seguías merodeando por la ciudad?-

-¡Miren mis lágrimas por esta hermosa reunión! !Bwahahaha!-se mofó mientras colocaba la espada en su hombro.

-Lo siento Sellzen-dijo el rubio mientras un círculo mágico de color rojo aparecía dejando una espada en su mano derecha-Pero no estoy de humor para tus chistes-

-¡BWAHAHAHAHA! ¡Me encanta escuchar eso!-grito mientras hondeaba su espada en el aire cubriéndola en un aura dorada-¡Ya me estaba aburriendo de matar a ancianos decrépitos!-

Kiba entrecerro sus ojos molesto al notar eso.

-Ese resplandor...esa aura...será que...-

-¡Exacto! ¡La reconoces!-exclamo sonriendo burlón-¡Te hare pagar por lo que me hiciste la vez anterior, juguemos a comparar ese juguete asqueroso con esta espada!-Freed coloco la espada frente a él con la punta señalando al rubio-¡La Seiken _(Espada Sagrada)_ [Excalibur Rapidly]!-

-¡!-

…(Nunca perdonare a [Excalibur]...¡jamás!)….

* * *

El castaño había llegado al complejo de apartamentos donde se hospedaba el jefe de los caídos, por lo que desapareciendo en aquel destello rojo volvió a aparecer frente al pelinegro de mechas rubias.

-¿Ya lo tienes?-

-¿Por quien me tomas?-respondió haciéndose el ofendido-Tuve que cobrar un favor pero fue relativamente fácil conseguirlo-

El caído deposito frente a Issei un dossier delgado.

Alzando una ceja, el castaño lo cogió y lo abrió.

* * *

 _ **Nombre: Kiba Yuuto.**_

 _ **Nombre real: Izaiya.**_

 _ **Raza: Demonio antes humano.**_

 _ **Conflictos conocidos: Proyecto Espada Sagrada.**_

* * *

Alzando levemente la mirada, Issei miro incrédulo a Azazel el cual asintió levemente.

Pasando las hojas se dio cuenta que solo hablaban puramente del proyecto.

-Mierda-

-Si, eso también dije yo-

* * *

 ** _Hace algunos años, la Iglesia llevo a cabo un proyecto revolucionario dirigido por el ahora conocido "Arzobispo Genocida" Balba Galilei; el cual consistía en entrenar niños para que sean portadores de la Seiken [Excalibur] la cual fue destruida y reconstruida en siete fragmentos: [Blessing] [Mimic] [Ruler] [Nightmare] [Rapidly] y [Transparency]._**

 ** _Lamentablemente, el proyecto fue un fracaso debido a que se descubrió el trato humano que recibían los pequeños, deshaciéndose de ellos si no eran útiles._**

 ** _En un intento desesperado, Balba ordeno matar a los niños; cosa que casi logro pues un niño logro escapar._**

* * *

-...Esto es genérico-

-Pues claro que es genérico idiota-dijo Azazel cruzándose de brazos-Tu ya sabes mucho de este proyecto para tu bien-

El castaño miro el folder un momento antes de estrujarlo con fuerza e incinerarlo con algo de fuego proveniente de su palma derecha.

-Pensar que era el-

-La vida es muy mierda contigo eh-

-Cállate-musitó molesto mientras se paraba listo para retirarse-Gracias-

-Por nada-respondió moviendo su mano despreocupado-Por cierto, toma-

Azazel saco de entre su yukata un paquete que lanzo a Issei.

El castaño lo atrapo al instante mirando curioso el paquete.

-¿"Cigarettes King of Underground"?-susurro mientras abría el paquete topándose con cerca de 30 cigarrillos de tres colores diferente: 10 rojos, 10 azules y 10 verdes.

-Se te cayo tu medicamento-le reprocho molesto-Así que lo hice mas practico para ti-

-...Gracias-

Tras decir esto, Issei desapareció en el mismo destello de antes.

Azazel suspiro antes de tomar una botella de sake y empinarse todo su contenido de una.

Reapareciendo en la calle, Issei alzo su cabeza para ver la luna en su máximo esplendor.

-La luna es bella como siempre, ¿verdad?-preguntó al aire con las manos en sus bolsillos.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso-

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Te digo de adelantado que no es por tu linda cara-

-Pero es una de las razones-

-Tal vez; pero bueno, respondiendo a tu pregunta vengo aquí para recuperar algo

-¿Qué cosa es tan importante para que te mandaran a ti?-

-Nada importante...solo son los fragmentos de [Excalibur Rapidly] [Excalibur Nightmare] [Excalibur Blessing] y [Excalibur Transparency] por parte de uno de los líderes de los caídos-

-¡!-

Issei se volteo sorprendido topándose con un par de hermosos orbes azul cerúleo mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Quién?-

-Kokabiel-

La respuesta hizo que el castaño apretara con fuerza sus dientes.

-Mis ordenes son no actuar a menos que sea necesario-

-¿Por qué?-

-Mandaron a dos exorcistas novatas portadoras de [Excalibur]-

-¿Mandaron a dos mocosas a la boca del lobo?, entonces si que están desesperados-

-Como no tienes ni idea-

-Vale, ¿me dirás sus nombres?-

-La primera es Xenovia Quarta, portadora de [Excalibur Destruction]-

-¿Quarta?-

-Clasificado-

-Okey...¿la otra?-

-Tal ves la conozcas, pues ella en su entrenamiento no paraba de hablar de un castaño de ojos miel al cual quería proteger-

-No te hagas la misteriosa y dilo de una buena vez-

-Irina Shidou, portadora de [Excalibur Mimic]-

El castaño se mostro muy sorprendido mientras que notaba como los ojos de su acompañante tomaban un brillo divertido.

-Me estas jodiendo-

-¿Por qué he de mentirte?-

-Porque a la única persona que conocí con ese nombre era un chico-

-Creo que ella menciono que actuaba muy masculina en ese entonces...eso y que eras un despistado de primera-

-[Y lo sigue siendo]-

-A callar Ddraig-ordenó mientras suspiraba con pesadez mientras se agarraba el pecho.

-...¿Sigues tomando esos medicamentos?-

-Algo así-respondió mientras sacaba del paquete de su bolsillo un cigarrillo verde.

Colocándoselo en la boca y generando una pequeña llama lo prendió, dejando que el humo relaje sus pulmones visiblemente.

-No deberías fumar-

-¿Quién eres, mi mamá?-

-No, pero soy una de las tantas personas que se preocupa por ti-

Issei se quedo callado mientras sentía como una suave mano acariciaba su mejilla.

-Ise...-

-...Gracias por la información-susurro mientras se separaba de ella-Hasta luego Griselda-

La nombrada se separo de él mirándolo preocupada como caminaba por su lado con lentitud.

La mujer junto sus manos y susurro:

-Michael-sama proteja a Ise de los peligros que se aproximan-

* * *

-¿Todo listo?-

-Falta poco señor-

-¿Cuánto?-

-Dos días máximo, uno y medio si me trae las [Excalibur] faltantes-

-Tienes suerte Balba; hace poco sentí las presencias de [Destruction] y [Mimic] en la ciudad-

-Con eso solo faltaría [Ruler]-

-Ya lo sé, y no te preocupes, ya me las arreglare para conseguirla-

TAP

TAP

Pasos se oyeron por el lugar.

-¿A dónde va señor?-

-A saludar a los lugareños-respondió mientras dos brillos rojizos se dejaban ver por un momento.-Asegúrate de tener todo listo para cuando vuelva y dile al inútil de Freed que se controle o lo castro-

-Como ordene Kokabiel-sama-

* * *

- **Todo va según lo planeado-**

-No lo se Error, ¿Qué pasa si todo falla?-

 **-No lo hará Ink, "él" lo tiene todo controlado-**

 **-¿Cómo podemos confiar en él?-**

-¡Es uno de nosotros Nightmare!-

 **-Por eso mismo pregunto Dream-**

-Cállense ambos-

 _-…-_

-¿Sucede algo Core?-

 _-Me preocupa Classic, Geno; la enfermedad avanza muy rápido-_

-Tiene la medicina que le dio el idiota-

 _-Pero no la toma Mafia...aun cuando Azazel le dio una alternativa te apuesto a que solo lo hara por dos días y luego lo dejara-_

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

 _-La pregunta ofende Alter-_

-Genial, está enfermo y Cocoabiel empezó a moverse, ¿Esto podrá empeorar?-

-Tu pesimismo no ayuda en nada Fell-

-Cierra el pico Swap-

-Dejadme dormir tarados-

-¡Tu cállate Outer!-

-...¿Que mas le pasa a Classic, Core?-

 _-He, ¿A ti no se te escapa nada verdad G?-_

-¿De que hablan?-

 _-Classic perdio el control; un errante lastimo a Koneko y su cerebro le jugo una mala pasada-_

-¿Ella de nuevo verdad?-

- _Me temo que si-_

-Iré a hablar con él-

-No creo que sea buena idea Reaper-

-Déjalo ir-

-¿G?-

-Tal vez sea buena idea-

-Explícate-

-Piénselo: Classic esta demasiado preocupado últimamente, en algún momento perderá el control y el único que puede detenerlo es Reaper; después de todo su oscuridad le sigue ganando al fuego de Classic-

Todos se quedaron callados unos minutos.

 **-Ve-**

-Gracias Error-

 _-Te abriré una puerta; pero por favor haz que por lo menos considere conservar la medicina-_

-Hare lo que pueda-

* * *

-¿Crees que lo logre?-

 **-No-**

-¿Por qué lo mandaste entonces?-

 **-Es como dijo G: Reaper es el único capaz de detenerlo si se descontrola-**

-No es la única razón, ¿o me equivoco?-

 **-Necesitamos hacerle recordar que no está solo en su mierda depresiva-**

-Él no fue el único en perderla Error-

 **-Pero si el único que se culpa de perderla...y eso es lo que más me preocupa Ink-**

-¿Qué cosa?-

- **Qué por que a causa de que la culpa le carcome haga una estupidez...y eso es lo último que necesitamos ahora-**

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo**_

* * *

 _ **Hola de nuevo a todos chicos, lamento la tardanza pero entre las tareas, cuidar de mis hermanos y la maldita pereza todo se me dificultad.**_

 _ **En fin, como leyeron Issei esta enfermo; ¿de que? Nadie lo sabe excepto yo y mi cuaderno :v.**_

 _ **Los cigarros que Azazel le dio son mas especiales de lo que piensan pero eso lo veremos mas adelante.**_

 _ **Además, las pesadillas que tendrá son muy relevantes para la historia pues cuentan algo que Issei mantiene en secreto.**_

 _ **Peroo dejare a un lado todo esto porque me pudro del sueño así que...¡a los reviews!-**_

 _ **Jack Fall Heaven :**_

 _ **Hehe, muchas gracias por tus palabras Jack me alegra mucho que te haya gustado.**_

 _ **En cuanto a Ryu aparecerá próximamente así que no te desesperes.**_

 _ **Laparca08:**_

 _ **Gracias por tu comentario y la razón que no tiene elementos propios de DxD es porque mas que nada el prologo esta hecho para tomar una versión genérica de lo que vivió Issei antes de llegar a Kuoh.**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Heya Pedro, muchas gracias por tus palabras y no te preocupes por el alma de Sueño y Ryu; mas adelante se hablaran de ellos.**_

 _ **P.D: Sobre tu lado W.D no te preocupes, a mi me sale mi lado Sans de vez en cuando :v**_

 _ **NickTheNew16:**_

 _ **Te doy un me enflocere :v**_

 _ **Enightmare:**_

 _ **No creo que hayas sido el único que se frustro pero aún así les agradezco de kokoro que me apoyen y sobre aceptar Oc´s; por ahora no pero aun lo estoy pensando.**_

 _ **Uff, bueno gente, eso es todo por hoy...ahora...¿como se sacaba un Ion negativo?**_


	3. Primeros encuentros

**Simbología:**

-Hola- Conversación normal.

-*¿Cómo están?*- Transmisiones holográficas o conversaciones por celular.

-(No lo sé)- Pensamientos varios.

-[Estoy muy bien] {Gracias por preguntar}- Seres de categoría superior sellados.

 _-Gracias por preguntar-_ Narración de alguna historia y/o Flashbacks.

 **-Vete al diablo-** seres desconocidos y/o con tendencias malignas, habla de un personaje cuando se pone serio.

* * *

Me vi en el espejo de cuerpo completo y suspire con cansancio.

Hematomas adornaban todo mi torso desnudo.

-[Esto perfectamente se puede evitar]-

-A este punto es lo que menos quiero-

-[¿Por que?]-

Me quede callado mientras en mi mente resonaban miles de grito en agonía clamando por ayuda.

-[¿Compañero?]-

No le respondí, sentía como la sangre se acumulaba en mi boca llenándola de aquel saber metálico que, en cierto punto del pasado, empecé a disfrutar con demasiadas ganas.

Como siempre, me obligue a tomarlo antes de darle una "respuesta".

-No te responderé-simple y sencillo, pero sabia que a final de cuentas algún día le tendría que responder.

-[Entiendo]-

Ddraig era bueno escuchando y siempre me ha ayudado...pero estos son demonios que yo mismo debía controlar.

Y, como siempre, voy perdiendo en esa batalla a la cual carece de sentido para mí.

En fin, salí del frente del espejo de aquel hotel que empecé a frecuentar desde hace mucho.

Di unos largos pasos hacia la gran cama matrimonial que allí se encontraba; estando totalmente desarreglada y con un bulto misterioso cualquiera pensaría que la pase en grande.

En parte era cierto.

Sin más, me senté al borde de la cama y frente a mi apareció un corazón no mucho más grande que mi puño que flotaba.

Lo curioso era que intercalaba entre cuatro colores:

Rojo carmesí, Rojo Obscuro, Azul Obscuro y un profundo Negro.

Pero allí no terminaba lo raro; a veces los colores se combinaban pero de alguna u otra forma el color más obscuro terminaba siendo el que predominaba en aquella mezcla.

-[Sueño]-susurre mientras el color rojo carmesí se apoderaba de mi alma-[Pesadilla]-le toco al azul obscuro-[Ira]-ahora al rojo más oscuro-...-

Me quede callado viendo como el negro consumió el corazón frente a mi, me negaba a continuar, pero un par de finos brazos blancos me abrazaron por la espalda sintiendo de paso dos almohadas chocar contra la misma.

Eso elimino cualquier pensamiento.

-[Odio]-finalizo la mujer, o más bien chica, que me abrazaba-Lo que predomina en tu alma-

Con sus palabras resonando en mi cabeza acerque mis manos a mi alma negruzca colocándolas debajo de ella.

Unos segundos después las tersas y delicadas manos de mi acompañante se colocaron sobre ella.

-...Ya sabes que hacer, ¿verdad?-

Asentí levemente sintiendo como apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Vuelve a la cama-

-Estoy sentado en ella-

-Tú sabes que no me refiero a eso-

-Jeje-reí con lentitud, la conozco bien, mejor que nadie y por eso mismo me recosté en la cama mientras sentía como ella estaba debajo de mi, no puse todo mi peso, no queriendo lastimarla.

Ella me acaricio el cabello con suavidad, atrapando entre sus dedos unas cuantas hebras negras, acariciándome con la otra mano el pecho.

Me ardía la garganta, me dolían los pulmones, quería vomitar sangre, quería quitarme el sabor a oxido de la boca, pero no podía.

Esa suave mano que tocaba mi pecho era un alivio para todo el dolor que sentía.

Con lentitud, esa mano fue a mi estómago…seguidamente bajo…bajo más…y bajo hasta que…

-¿Tienes un trozo de Excalibur en el bolsillo o solo estas feliz de verme?-me pregunto con voz divertida, moviendo su mano de arriba abajo.

-Tu mano no esta en mi bolsillo querida-le devolví la burla, notando como un tono rosa del mismo color que sus ojos teñía su cara.

-…- ella ya no dijo nada más.

-…- yo tampoco encontré palabras que decir.

Sentía cierta humedad por la espalda, justo donde estoy seguro que sus bragas deben de estar. Además de que nunca dejo de mover su mano de arriba abajo en mi "trozo de espada"

-¿Quieres hacerlo?-me cuestiono al oído, su cálido aliento soplándome el ovuló con lujuria.

-¡Por su madre que si!-declare casi enojado mientras me daba la vuelta.

De un fuerte tirón, le arranque las bragas.

Con un tirón igual o más fuerte, ella me arranco el cinturón y el botón del pantalón… junto con mi ropa interior.

Gracias a sus toqueteos y burlas, estaba listo.

Cuando se la metí, no se si fue por hacerlo de manera algo brusca y rápida, o porque estaba amenazando por llover.

Juraría que oí un trueno

* * *

 **DragonTale: Arco 1: [Espada Sagrada Excalibur].**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Primeros encuentros**

* * *

Un trueno resonó a la distancia mientras que el [Caballero] rubio con arma en mano y mojado por la lluvia que no parecía tener fin, veía fijamente a su oponente de ojos rojos quien sonreía con absoluta demencia agitando su espada en el aire.

Kiba se puso en guardia cuando Freed bajo su arma, apuntándole.

-¡Prepárate!-exclamo el albino lanzándose contra el ojiazul.

CLANC

Las espadas de ambos chocaron con fuerza al mismo tiempo que otro rayo resonaba a lo lejos, iluminando a ambos mostrando brevemente la mueca burlona del exorcista y la mueca iracunda del Gremory.

-¿Ese rostro de galán de novela infantil que tienes esta enfurecido?-pregunto el portador de la [Seiken] con evidente mofa en su tono-Hasta parece hecho para ser cortado para mi espada sagrada, ¡[Excalibur]!-

Kiba apretó los dientes mientras hacía fuerza, haciendo retroceder a Freed

-¡Cierra el hocico!-vocifero con mucha ira, empujando al albino

-¡Gyaha!-rio Zelsan pegando un salto para mantener distancias del [Caballero]-Para ser un demonio de tu clase, dices muchas groserías, ¿no lo crees?-pregunto mientras sacaba su lengua en son de burla.

- **¡[Holy Eraser!]!-**

Al momento en que Kiba grito, múltiples tentáculos hechos de energía oscura salieron de la hoja de su espada enrollándose en la espada de Freed.

La cual empezó a brillar, desintegrando velozmente los tentáculos.

-Ese truco ya no te funcionara, lo lamento~-canturreo Freed con una sonrisa burlona plasmada en su rostro

-Solo estaba probándola, para ver si era autentica-le refuto el rubio mientras otro rayo iluminaba y retumbaba los cielos-¡Pero ahora no tengo dudas de que cortare tu espada y a ti también!-

Y dicho eso, se lanzó contra el albino chocando sus espadas haciéndolo retroceder cada vez más rápido pero, a su vez, más erráticos eran las estocadas por parte del rubio.

-¡Gyahahahaha!-

Freed solo reía maniáticamente bloqueando las estocadas propinadas por Kiba con mucha facilidad cosa que hacia enfurecer más al ojiazul, quien puso más empeño a sus embestidas dejando una abertura en su defensa.

Abertura que el albino exorcista vio y supo aprovechar.

SLASH

-¡ARGH!-rugió Kiba de dolor mientras de un corte hecho en su brazo, una especie de bruma morada oscura salía.

-¿No te lo había dicho?-pregunto Freed con sorna viendo como Kiba caía de rodillas sujetándose su herida que ardía como mil infiernos-Este tipo de espadas existen para matar a criaturas oscuras como tú, ¿comprendes?-

El rubio alzo la mirada enfurecido

-¡Claro que lo sé, no me lo tienes que recordar!-exclamo dando un corte a las piernas del albino quien lo esquivo dando un salto, cayendo de culo al suelo mojado

-¡Tramposo!-

-¡Las trampas son de demonios, ¿no?!-grito mientras caía sobre el exorcista callejero con su espada en lo alto

SLASH

-¡WAHA!-grito el albino esquivando por los pelos el corte que iba para su cuello.

Corriendo como pollo sin cabeza, se colocó detrás del caballero volviendo a recuperar su loca sonrisa.

-Tienes razón-concordó con el mientras un círculo mágico de color blanco aparecía en su oreja, sorprendiéndolo-¿Mande?

Aprovechando la distracción, Kiba se lanzó contra Freed pero este le esquivo nuevamente pegando un salto

-¡Lo siento, pero tuve una llamada importante!-exclamo con su lengua afuera sacando una esfera gris de su bolsillo-¡Ahora me vez y ahora no!-grito lanzándola al suelo generando una luz que se confundió con el rayo que resonó a lo lejos.

Kiba se cubrió con el brazo esperando a que la luz se disipara, y cuando lo hizo, apretó los dientes con ira.

Freed ya no estaba.

Y tampoco [Excalibur Rapidly].

* * *

Issei con lentitud comenzó a ponerse la ropa, estando algo sudado después de su "juego" con su "amiga"

Una gema verde brillo en su mano, y una voz salió de ella.

-[Así que… ¿Ahora qué]-Le cuestiono el Dragón Gales a su portador.

-¿Cómo que "¿Ahora qué?"?-

-[Te estas muriendo todavía]-

-¿Y?-

-[Puedo sentir más de lo que crees socio…]-Comenzó el Dragón, su voz sonando levemente triste-[Haz tenido mucho sexo con muchas mujeres, pero solo haz hecho el amor solo con tus "princesas" ¿Qué pasara cuando ya no les puedas ocultar más que te estas muriendo? O peor aun. ¿Qué pasara cuando mueras y las dejes solas?]-

-No he pensado en eso, y por el momento, lo dejare así-

-[Issei]-el dragón le llamo por su nombre, apunto de decirle algo, pero Issei ya no quería hablar más, y no le podía sacarle algo a la fuerza.

Mientras se ponía los pantalones, sintió unas manos en su pecho.

Apretó sus costillas con algo de fuerza, como si supiera que ese era su punto débil, reprimiendo un gruñido agarro las manos que lo sujetaban de ponerse la camisa.

-¿Qué pasa?-le cuestiono con su camisa en una mano.

-Quédate conmigo, por favor-le susurro ella, poniendo su barbilla en su hombro, sintiendo lo duro, tensado y hasta estresado que estaba, pues era como poner la mandíbula en roca pura.

-Tengo cosas que hacer, lo sabes-no dijo esencialmente que "no"

-No me importa, te quiero a mi lado-declaro ella, inflando sus mejillas en un infantil puchero.

-Tch, hay veces que te comportas como una niña mimada-le informo el pelinegro acostándose nuevamente, sintiendo las "almohadas" arrullar su cabeza.

-Soy tu niña mimada-dijo ella, entre sugerente y burlona.

Issei rodo los ojos antes de dejarse llevar por su dulce olor a rosas.

A Rias no le importaría si llegaba algo tarde.

Total, no es como si nada importante estuviera pasando… ¿Verdad?

* * *

Con una parsimonia casi divina, se llevo la taza de té a la boca. Su pie apoyado en su rodilla, su mano en uno de los costados del sillón.

El sabor del té bajo con lentitud por su garganta, sus lengua afilada saboreaba todo el brebaje.

Sus dientes se mostraron en una medía sonrisa mientras sus ojos rojos miraban a la que preparo el té.

-Tú té es igual al de tu madre. Hija de Baraqiel-le elogio con algo de burla, viendo la mueca totalmente furiosa en la cara de la pelinegra de ojos morados.

Misma pelinegra que amenazó con lanzarse sobre él, pero siendo detenida por el [Caballero] la [Torre] y el [Rey]

Los miro a todos, con una emoción que iba entre la ira a la desesperación.

Kiba fue el único en negar, totalmente serio, ni un rastro de la calidez normal.

A regañadientes, la ojimorada hizo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza.

-Muchas… gracias-declaro con los dientes apretados hasta que crujieron.

Con algo de nerviosismo, Rias tomo otra taza de té

-¿Puedo saber que hace un [Cadre] en mi territorio?-cuestiono la pelirroja.

Ante su pregunta, Kokabiel, el ángel de las estrellas, sonrió. Sus dientes afilados como sierras miraban fijamente a la Princesa de la Ruina Carmesí.

-Tu, hermana de Lucifer y la hermana de Leviatán, son muy importantes para cada uno de los Maous, ¿verdad?-le pregunto con diversión.

La Ojiazul no tuvo el valor para responder algo, mirando fijamente ese rojo sangre en los ojos del Caído.

-Supongo que si las mato con un trozo de Excalibur, declararían una guerra, no solo contra los caídos, sino también contra el Cielo-declaro bebiendo un poco más de su té, tomando nota de como los ojos de Kiba se abrieron y como sus pupilas se contraían peligrosamente.

-¿Por qué querrías iniciar una guerra?-le pregunto Rias.

-¿Qué no es obvio?-pregunto el ojirojo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. Al ver que nadie dijo nada, suspiro-¿Qué les enseñan a ustedes los mocosos demoniacos? Como sea, en la antigua guerra de las 3 facciones, nosotros los ángeles caídos estuvimos apunto de alzarnos con la victoria. Pero ¡No!-exclamo con ira, sobresaltando a todos por ese arrebato-¡Ese idiota de Azazel dijo que nuestros números eran insuficientes! ¡Pura mierda! Todavía nos quedaban cientos, hasta miles de los nuestros. ¡Podíamos ganar! Pero Azazel y los demás se retiraron, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué he de bajar mi puño cuando ya lo alce? No tiene sentido-alzo los brazos, como para dar énfasis a sus palabras, pero los bajo segundos después.

-…Entonces… ¿has venido a…?-la pelirroja comenzó, un sudor frio de miedo le bajo de la sien a la mejilla y finalmente cayo al suelo al llegarle a la barbilla.

Los dientes de Kokabiel relucieron en una malévola sonrisa, viendo con una insana locura a la Gremory

-¿Qué mejor forma de desatar el infierno que hacer enfadar a sus dueños?-

Nunca en su vida, Rias tuvo tanto miedo, ni siquiera cuando estuvo apunto de casarse con Riser.

Y nunca más en su vida, deseo que Issei estuviera a su lado.

* * *

-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!-exclamo Issei corriendo por las calles de la ciudad, dirigiéndose derechito a la academia-¡Llego tarde!-

-[¿Desde cuándo te importa llegar temprano?]-cuestiono el dragón rojo con curiosidad

-¡Desde nunca, pero hoy es martes de Tacos!-

…..

…

…..

-[¡CORRE PERRA CORREEEEEEEEEEEE!]-

-¡MARTES DE TACOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSS!- grito Issei corriendo cual alma en pena, hasta el punto de dejar una enorme cantidad de humo por donde corría.

-(¡Martes de tacos, martes de tacos, martes de tacos, martesdetacosmartesdetacosmartesdetacos!)- pensaba Issei mientras corría sin parar.

A una velocidad superior a la del sonido llego a la academia, sin importarle a quien tirase al suelo, sin importarle que tiro a Motohoma y Matsuda a los baños de mujeres.

Sin importarle que les quito "accidentalmente" las camisas a las chicas del club de Kendo.

Sin importarle...

PAM

Choco con un par de chicas

-¡En nombre de Dios!- dijo una encapuchada acariciando su cabeza, notándose unos mechones castaños

-¿¡Quién eres tú!?- le pregunto la otra, de la que se miraba un mechón verde y miraba a Issei arrastrándose en el suelo.

-¡MARTES DE TACOS!-

Y cuál gusano, se siguió arrastrando hacia la cafetería notando algo horrible

-¡SE ACABAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!-

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- grito al cielo, de rodillas, mientras una canción apocalíptica se oía de fondo (Lacrimosa -Mozart)

Y con un aura deprimente alrededor de todo su cuerpo, camino cual zombie al club de ocultismo sin notar como un destello de luz desaparecía y las chicas con las que chocó antes también iban hacia allí

Pero no le importaba, su motivo de vivir... se había ido

En momentos así, estaba tentado a usar un [Reset]

* * *

Issei entro con mucha depresión al club del ocultismo, acostándose en uno de los sillones sin notar la mirada de todo mundo sobre su persona.

Toda la Nobleza Sitri y Gremory lo miraban.

Sona Sitri, una chica pelinegra de ojos morados con la misma edad de Rias, con 1.60 m, pero con un cuerpo mucho menos desarrollado que ella, con unos pechos copa BB y unas largas piernas, además de un trasero resaltado por su falda, [Rey] del grupo Sitri

Tsubaki Shinra, una mujer de 1,70 m. de altura con el pelo negro hasta más de la mitad de la espalda. Tenía un flequillo abierto heterocrómico y ojos castaños claro. Utiliza el uniforme de la Academia Kuoh, aunque también lleva gafas azules de semi-montura con cristales cuadrados con un cuerpo parecido al de Rias. [Reina] del grupo Sitri.

Tsubasa Yura, una chica alta con pelo azul, hasta los hombros y ojos a juego. Ella tiene el aspecto básico de una luchadora, y tiene una cara linda, con pechos copa C y unas largas piernas. [Torre] del grupo Sitri.

Tomoe Meguri, una chica con el pelo rojizo y ojos marrones. Su cabello cuenta con flequillo y un ahoge que sobresale de la parte superior. Con unas piernas largas y un trasero redondo, con pechos copa D. Primera [Caballero] del grupo Sitri

Reya Kasuka, una chica delgada con el pelo marrón largo que termina en dos trenzas cortas y ojos a juego. Ella también lleva una cinta azul. Pechos copa D, un culo redondo y firme, y el uniforme de Kuoh encima. Primera [Alfil] del grupo Sitri

Momo Hanakai, una chica linda con el pelo blanco y ojos azul y verde, con unos pechos copa C y un trasero redondo. Segunda [Alfil] del grupo Sitri

Luego venia una pequeña niña, de muy corta edad, Ruroko Nimura muy pequeña con el pelo castaño en dos coletas y los ojos verdes. Su cabello tiene un par de clips de color verde con medias a rayas del mismo color. Primera [Peon] del Grupo Sitri

Y finalmente, Saji Genshiro, un joven con el pelo rubio corto y ojos grises. Lleva el uniforme de chico de la Kuoh Academia, aunque sin la chaqueta y las mangas están cerradas.

Todos miraban fijamente a Issei.

Y a este no le podía importar menos

Sona era de las más curiosas acerca de su cambio de color de cabello, pero saco su atención de él para ver a ambas encapuchadas

-¿Qué hacen 2 portadoras de Excalibur en nuestro territorio?- pregunto Sona entrelazando sus manos enfrente de su cara

-Creo que ya saben sobre la presencia del [Cadre] Kokabiel en esta ciudad- dijo la mechiverde

Los oídos de Issei saltaron ante la mención del ángel de las estrellas.

Se acomodó levemente para escuchar más de aquella conversación sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Miro como la primera encapuchada se quitaba la capucha que le tapaba, mostrando una hermosa chica de cabello azul con un mechón verde y ojos dorados.

-Estamos aquí debido a que planeamos..."frustrar" los planes del [Cadre] por decirlo de alguna manera-declaro la mechiverde.

-Ya veo- dijo la pelinegra de ojos morados acomodándose sus lentes-Pero ¿solo ustedes dos?- cuestiono, notando que ellas no parecían mayores que cualquiera de quienes estaban presente

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- le pegunto ella con los ojos entrecerrados

-Ustedes son dos portadoras de Excalibur, no demasiado experimentadas, luchando contra un [Cadre] es casi una sentencia de muerte-

-...Veo tu punto, sin embargo, a pesar de que no quiero morir, tenemos un deber que cumplir con Dios, las Excalibur y la iglesia. Sin embargo, les advierto algo… si llegan a aliarse con los ángeles caídos para robar y destruir nuestras [Excalibur] los mataremos a todos-

-Ja, que chiste más malo– dijo Issei levemente divertido, con la cara aun en el sofá

-Como te atreves a dudar de nosotras… -dijo la otra encapuchada mientras su brazalete brillaba levemente

-Tranquila… -dijo la peliverde deteniendo a su compañera para luego mirar al chico pelinegro- ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Pero Xenovia… Este demonio ha osado dudar de nosotras– dijo su compañera mirando a Issei con molestia

-Hyodo Windings Meryo Issei. Hyodo Issei para acortar- declaro y vio como la otra compañera de la peliazul se tensaba

Todos quienes conocían a Issei se sorprendieron ante la mención de su nombre, debido a la inclusión de 1 nombre y apellido extra.

En Japón, solo se necesitaba 1 nombre y 1 apellido a diferencia de países de occidente. Pero saber que Issei tenía un nombre completo... significaba algo importante.

Tenía, de cierta forma, una ascendencia occidental.

-(¿Por qué no me lo conto?...)- pensó Rias consternada, aunque también se preguntaba el cambio en su cabello.

Aquel color castaño tan claro y cálido que recordaba era ahora negro, como la noche sin estrellas, con un único mechón blanco

-¿Porque dudas de nuestra misión?- le pregunto la peliazul

-Dos simples niñas luchando con unas armas que solo son un pedazo de una espada más poderosa contra un [Cadre] de más de 2000 años. ¿Es una broma? Sona se los dijo. No tienen oportunidad- declaro el pelinegro con total burla

-¿¡Cómo te atreves!?- le demando saber la otra, quitándose la capucha

Los ojos de Issei se abrieron al verla

Ojos morados, cabello castaño, y esa cara...

-Irina-

Esos ojos morados que conocía desde niño, le miraban con odio

Ese cabello castaño claro, mucho más largo de lo que recordaba.

Rojo/castaño y morado se vieron fijamente, unos con sorpresa y otros con ira y [Odio]

-¡Maldito Asesino!-

Esa frase le choco a Issei, quien retrocedió sorprendido ante ese grito

La pulsera en la mano de la castaña brillo, volviéndose una katana, y estuvo a punto de ensartarla en Issei de no ser porque Xenovia le atrapo la muñeca

-¡Para Irina!- le ordeno la peliazul

-¿Puedo saber porque me llamas así?- le cuestiono Issei con indiferencia, aunque se hacía una idea.

-¡LA MATASTE!- chillo ella forcejeando contra la peliazul

-¿Qué... acabas... de decir?- dijo Issei, entrecortadamente y con un tono peligroso

-[Socio...tranquilo]-le dijo el dragón rojo, aunque parecía más una orden que cualquier cosa

Pero el pelinegro no le escucho en lo más mínimo

Se levantó lentamente, sus ojos brillando con una ira sin precedentes

Con la mirada más llena de [Odio] que alguien pudiese tener, encaro a Irina.

-¿¡QUÉ ACABAS DE DECIR!?-

Irina le devolvió la mirada, si bien no con la misma intensidad, el [Odio] seguía presente en esta

-¡MALDITO ASESINO!-

Xenovia fue separada de un manotazo por Irina, y la castaña le lanzo un tajo a Issei.

Un guantelete rojo apareció en la mano izquierda de este, atrapando la hoja con esta.

Se miraron fijamente, sin importarle a Issei que la espada cortase levemente el guante y sacase sangre que llenaba la hoja

Sangre que, en lugar de ser roja como el cabello de Rias, era tan negra como el alquitrán

Sin embargo, antes de que la situación fuera a mayores, Kiba agarro a Issei de los brazos y Xenovia detuvo a Irina.

-No es el lugar correcto para pelear- declaro Sona, viendo como ambos parecían 2 perros apunto de matarse entre ellos-. Si quieren pelear, háganlo afuera, usaremos una barrera para impedir que algo importante sea destruido-

Issei se soltó de Kiba con brusquedad, notando como este miraba también con [Odio] el bulto en la espalda de Xenovia

-Bien...con la condición de que Kiba me ayude-

El rubio se giró a verlo, no había gratitud o algo por el estilo, seguía habiendo [Odio] pero aun así su mirada se suavizo en un tácito "gracias" m

Los cuatro combatientes se dirigieron a paso lento al campo verde que había detrás del viejo edificio en total silencio, seguidos por todos los demás

-Ise-el mencionado volteo ante el llamado de la pelirroja quien le veía con una inmensa preocupación-Ten cuidado-

El cerebro del ojirojo/miel le jugo nuevamente otra broma reemplazando a Rias por una chica pelinegra de ojos rojos.

-…No hay de qué preocuparse Buchou-le dijo sonriendo de medo lado dándose la vuelta caminando para colocarse por fin al lado del ojiazul-Vamos Kiba, enseñémosles a estas chicas el **Evangelio de la Desesperación-**

Y con eso dicho, Sona junto a su nobleza alzaron una barrera alrededor de los cuatro combatientes que estaban totalmente quietos y en silencio

Una hoja se desprendió de un árbol y empezó a caer lentamente ante la atenta mirada de los cuatro.

Apenas la hoja toco el suelo, el combate empezó.

Kiba no midió palabras al momento de lanzarse contra Xenovia con dos espadas demoniacas en mano, vibrantes y brillando en energía maligna que las llenaba de poder.

Lanzo un tajo hacía la mechiverde que terminaba de desvendar su propia arma antes de agarrarla con una sola mano.

CRASH

Fue el sonido que hizo la susodicha al chocar contra el trozo de Excalibur de la peliazul.

Soltando un gruñido furioso, uso la otra arma en su mano contraria para darle una estocada en el vientre.

CRASH

Produciendo el mismo resultado, con la peliazul bloqueando su ataque.

Lo peor de todo, es que Xenovia solo usaba una mano.

La mechiverde alzo una mano hacia arriba para detener un tajo de el sobreviviente que fue lanzado hacía atrás por la onda de choque, creo otra espada en sus manos y se lanzó hacia la exorcista de cabellos azulados

 **-[¡Sword Birth: Tenebris Adament!]-**

CLASH

La espada esta vez no se rompió, incluso movió un poco a Xenovia.

La peliazul parpadeo antes de agarrar con 2 manos el trozo de Excalibur y chocar espadas con Kiba.

Este fue lanzado hacía atrás mientras un tajo de Xenovia se acercaba a él.

El [Caballero] Gremory miro el trozo del arma perteneciente al Rey Arturo a centímetros de su cara. Como si el mundo se ralentizara el hizo la espalda y cabeza hacía atrás, sin que la espada cortase alguna parte de su cuerpo

Tuvo que soltar su propia arma pero no se preocupó pues el mango de este cayo justo donde tenía su boca, la apretó con los dientes mientras ponía sus manos en el suelo.

Girando con las manos apoyadas en el suelo y la creación demoníaca en su boca, le mando un tajo a las piernas de Xenovia, quien salto para esquivar el ataque antes de que Kiba se impulsarse con las manos para patear el abdomen de la mechiverde.

Volvió a crear otra arma en su mano y soltó a [Tenebris Adament] para que cayera en su mano libre.

- **[Balmus]** -siseo Kiba apretando el mango de la herramienta demoniaca que recién creo.

Balmus, la espada demoniaca de Sigurd Ragnarasson, hijo de Siegfried, basada en Balmung.

Apenas su nombre fue pronunciado, un fuego verde cubrió el arma.

Kiba ataco con ambas espadas a Xenovia, haciendo que ella retrocediera con fuerza. Sin embargo, uno de los ataques del rubio hizo que el fuego de color verde le quemase la mano.

A pesar de que podía matarla si apuntaba al abdomen o las piernas, no la atacaba a ella.

Esa… cosa que tenía en las manos.

Todos sus amigos, la gente que amo, que lo cuido y con la que creció fue sacrificada cual ganado por ese estúpido trozo de metal.

CLANG

CRASH

Xenovia vio como una grieta aparecía en su arma, pero se sentía mareada, tanto que apenas podía sostener su espada que temblaba ante cada embate de Kiba.

El fuego de Balmus era venenoso, no mortal, pero si peligroso en combate.

Con una estocada llena de todo el Odio, Ira y Dolor que sentía Kiba y todos los que sufrieron por el [Proyecto Espada Sagrada] Xenovia fue desarmada.

Y el trozo de la espada que alguna vez represento la justicia, cayó al suelo, fracturada, debido a todo el dolor que pasaron incontables vidas por ella.

La peliazul alzo la mirada, adormilada por el veneno.

No sabía si era debido al veneno o porque estaba casi inconsciente, pero la última vez que recordaba los ojos de Kiba eran un azul zafiro, no aquel estruendoso rojo sangre que la miraba con una sola, pura y fuerte emoción:

[Odio]

Irina no espero un solo segundo en hablar, se lanzó contra Issei con la Katana en su mano antes de darle un corte descendente al pelinegro.

Este se hizo al lado, esquivando la espada antes de agarrar algo de pasto del suelo e inhalar profundamente

 **-[Ice Saber]-** dijo soltando el aire en sus pulmones mientras el pasto se convertía en un gran sable de hielo.

Apretó los dientes adolorido al sentir como sus pulmones le empezaban a arder

-(No…no ahora)-pensó viendo como Irina se lanzó a él con [Excalibur Mimic] convertida en una gran espada medieval mientras Issei se preparaba para chocar espadas con la castaña.

CLANG

La espada de Issei se rompió en pedazos al estar hecha de hielo, pero la potente onda de choque hizo retroceder a Irina e hizo volar los cabellos de las que miraban el combate.

-(Ise)-pensó Rias sorprendida mientras el viento revolvía sus cabellos.

Issei dio un paso hacia atrás, esquivando el corte de [Excalibur Mimic] dirigido a su cuello antes de hacer la cabeza hacía atrás para evitar el corte de la espada que se había convertido en una Naginata que solamente le corto un par de mechones.

Se impulsó con las manos en el suelo para esquivar el corte dirigido a sus piernas.

Luego, giro en el aire para pararse y choco las palmas de sus manos enfrente de su cara, atrapando la Naginata entre ellas justo a centímetros de su cara antes de recibir una patada a la cara.

Rodo en el suelo un par de veces, cuando se detuvo, giro nuevamente para esquivar el corte descendente que Irina le había lanzado a la cabeza.

Varios huesos salieron del suelo a su alrededor, e Irina hizo una voltereta hacía atrás para esquivar los huesos hasta caer elegantemente parada en la punta de uno.

Issei la miro arriba de él, su ceño fruncido y sus ojos morados brillando con [Odio] en ellos.

Con un leve brillo de su muñeca la Naginata de Irina se volvió una enorme Gladius, más grande que si misma dueña, y con un simple tajo rompió todos los huesos a su alrededor.

Issei le apunto a su amiga de la infancia con uno de sus puños cubierto de fuego

 **-[¡Kagero!]-** de su puño salió un gran misil de fuego hacía la castaña.

Esta levanto su arma, cortando por la mitad el ataque de fuego antes de girar a [Excalibur Mimic] en su mano antes de convertirla en una Nagamaki y lanzarla apuntando a la cabeza de Issei.

Este hizo la cabeza a un lado antes de saltar totalmente a ese lado para esquivar una doble patada de Irina.

La Ojimorada tomo su arma encajada en el suelo al ver a Issei desprotegido y lanzo una estocada al pecho del pelinegro.

Este, al ver la punta del arma acercarse, susurro dos simples palabras

- **[Trace…On]-**

El sonido metálico distrajo a todo mundo, y se giraron para ver como [Excalibur Mimic] chocaba contra una espada plateada y azul que Issei sostenía con una sola mano.

A excepción del mango, toda el arma era de color plateada, pero el pomo, mango y la base del filo eran de color azul rey.

Ambos se separaron antes de chocar nuevamente sus armas, en ese instante Irina golpeo a Issei en la cara, este retrocedió algo aturdido por el golpe antes de agacharse para esquivar un corte y luego lanzarle una estocada al abdomen de Irina.

Esta convirtió su arma en dos falcatas antes de atrapar entre ellas la espada de Issei, este se adelantó y le dio un cabezazo a Irina, chocando frente con frente y aturdiendo dolorosamente a la castaña.

Issei tenía la fuerza y habilidad de su lado.

Irina tenía experiencia y un trozo de la verdadera Excalibur de su lado.

Issei aplico más fuerza a su arma, quitándole de las manos el trozo de Excalibur a Irina antes de lanzarle una patada.

La castaña hizo la cadera hacía atrás para esquivar la patada antes de agarrar a [Excalibur Mimic] en el aire y transformarla en una katana nuevamente, poniendo su mano por debajo de la empuñadura le lanzo una estocada a Issei.

Este simplemente se movió, dejando que la estocada le atravesase los bíceps del brazo izquierdo mientras soltaba su espada para luego agarrarla con la otra mano

 **-[¡Excaliborc!]-** exclamo Issei bajando de golpe su arma.

Irina cerró los ojos, aterrada, esperando el golpe…

El cual jamás llego.

Abrió los ojos al oír el sonido de metal rompiéndose, y miro como Issei se arrancaba el trozo de metal que tenía en el brazo, notando como ella solamente sostenía una empuñadura con el filo roto a la mitad.

Volvió a mirar a Issei, y al meo segundo que lo hizo tenía una Katana apuntándole entre los ojos. Si no fuera por el nerviosismo que sentía, hubiera notado que el arma era igual a [Excalibur Mimic] en su forma de Katana.

Issei la miro unos segundos con una mirada helada, antes de lanzar la espada al aire y mirarla fijamente.

PAM

Antes de golpearla en la cara.

-Irina...me decepcionas-el pelinegro tomó a la pelinaranja del cabello, obligándola a mirarle y lastimándola en el proceso.

-¡A-AACK!-

-... ¡¿Cómo puedes atreverte...a pensar que pondría un dedo sobre las primeras personas que me amaron?!-reclamó con una ira incontenible-¡Mi padre...él es el hombre que más eh admirado en mi vida! ¡Siempre...siempre...siempre eh querido ser como él! ¡Una y otra y otra y otra vez ella y yo nos lastimábamos y él UNA Y OTRA Y OTRA VEZ estaba allí PARA NOSOTROS!-gritó apretujándole el cuello y obligándola a verle al notarla comenzar a llorar y evadir su mirada-¡MIRAME!...mi madre...es la mujer más amorosa que alguna vez eh conocido cada vez que lloramos ella o yo...cada pesadilla...cada trabajo... ¡Cada regalo que le dimos entre los dos! ¡Ella siempre estaba allí con una sonrisa para agradecernos y calmarnos! ¡Cada pena! ¡Cada lágrima! ¡Cada incomodidad! ¡Nosotros siempre, siempre le decíamos todo y ella siempre! ¡SIEMPRE ESTUVO ALLI PARA ACONSEJARNOS Y AYUDARNOS!...y _**ella**_... ¿cómo puedes atreverte a pensar?...que de todas las personas que alguna vez pisaron y pisaran este mundo... ¡YO LE PONDRÍA UN DEDO ENSIMA A ELLA! ¡ELLA! ¡MI IGUAL! ¡MI VIDA! ¡MI COMPAÑERA! ¡MI MUNDO! ¡MI TODO! ¡MI PRIMER AMOR! ¡EL OCASO DE MI PENOSA EXISTENCIA! ¡LA RAZÓN DE TODOS MIS RESPIROS Y MIS BATALLAS!... **tú…** _por_ otra parte sí que eres una perra por el simple hecho de pensar que **yo** podría lastimar a alguno de ellos...ellos...que me han dado todo… _todo_ …-el pelinegro soltó a Irina, y le escupió en el rostro-me arrepiento de haberte ofrecido mi amistad alguna vez...yo no maté a mi familia...pero si alguna vez vuelves a hablarme... **a ti sí que te mato-** tras esta amenaza, el pelinegro la soltó, dejando a la quebrada ojimorada llorando en el suelo...

¿Qué había hecho?

Con lágrimas en los ojos solo veía la espalda de Issei quien pasaba de largo a su ama y compañeras que intentaban detenerle con Kiba siguiéndole, la mirada de ambos seguía totalmente enrojecida

Ahora una sola pregunta rondaba las cabezas de los presentes

-(¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?)-

* * *

 _ **Fin del capitulo**_

 _ **Hola de nuevo a todos**_

 _ **¿Cuánto ha pasado? Uno, dos…cuatro meses desde mi última actualización**_

 _ **Lamento enormemente la demora y no puedo dar excusas más que nada la pereza y la falta de imaginación…eso y que mi celular, donde escribo la mayoría de borradores, se malogro…como odio mi suerte.**_

 _ **En fin, retomándolo, las exorcistas aparecieron por fin y al parecer Irina le guarda un tremendo rencor a Issei y este ahora la odia…de mejores amigos de la infancia a…bueno, ustedes ya lo saben.**_

 _ **No diré nada más ya que con el grito que pego Issei ya hice un tremendo spoiler de cosas futuras.**_

 _ **Ahora, vamos a los reviews:**_

 _ **Jack Fall Heaven:**_

 _ **Heya Jack, gracias por tus palabras…alentadoras por así decirlo**_

 _ **Racon Omega 98:**_

 _ **Hoi lobo**_

 _ **Lo primero ya te lo respondí hace mucho**_

 _ **Gracias, Azazel tendrá un impacto en la vida de Issei más profundo de lo que crees**_

 _ **No prometo nada :V**_

 _ **Está muy emo el pobre**_

 _ **Yep**_

 _ **No lo quieren matar, sino más bien ayudar**_

 _ **Y gracias :3**_

 _ **MurderW. :**_

 _ **Algún dia tendrías que decirme esas teorías Pedro**_

 _ **Tal vez, quien sabe.**_

 _ **El encuentro pasara en los siguientes capítulos**_

 _ **Tal vez**_

 _ **See-ya Kiddo.**_

 _ **WolfsDragen:**_

 _ **Aquí esta**_

 _ **Nuevamente, lamento la demora y prometo que ya no me tardare cerca de medio año en actualizar**_

 _ **Gracias a Dios que mis clases acaban pronto…en fin, comenten, reviewen y demás.**_

 _ **See-ya**_


	4. Cuervos del Pasado

**Capitulo 4: Cuervos del Pasado**

 **Simbología:**

-Hola-Conversación normal.

\- * ¿Cómo están? * - Transmisiones holográficas o conversaciones por celular.

\- (No lo sé) - Pensamientos varios.

\- [Estoy muy bien] {Gracias por preguntar} - Seres de categoría superior sellados.

 _-Gracias por pregunta-_ Narración de historia y / o flashbacks.

 **-Vete al diablo-** seres desconocidos y / o con tendencias malignas, habla de un personaje cuando se pone serio.

* * *

 **(Apertura: Una pieza. Apertura 20-HOPE Namie Amuro)**

 _(Kimi e no omoi ga takanatte) / (Levantemos nuestros sentimientos por ti)_

 **Issei aparece en uno de los rascacielos de Kuoh, su cabello ondeando con el viento mientras sus ojos bicolores miraban directo al frente.**

 _(Kagiri naki chikara umareru) / (Levantémonos con nuestra fuerza ilimitada)_

 **Rias se encuentra en su oficina mirando desde la ventana la luna llena.**

 _(Motomerunaraba doko mo demo) / (No importa donde estemos, lo conseguiremos)_

 **Akeno también mira la luna, con su cabello suelto ondeando por el viento del parque en el que se encuentra** .

 _(Kawari-me kizuna furikazasō) / (Nos movemos con nuestros bonos sin cambio)_

 **Asia dormía con sus manos en pose de oración, su cara se iluminaba por el brillo de la luna que se filtraba por la luna.**

 _(Esperamos) / (Somos esperanza)_

 **De repente, Rias, Akeno y Asia fueron cambiadas por tres figuras oscuras pero sí femeninas.**

 _(Kimi to honki de kokoro butsuke atta yorokobi mo) / (Siempre es un placer que realmente haya querido conocerte ahora)_

 **Kiba aparece luchando furiosamente contra Freed que solo sonreía demencialmente mientras devolvía los ataques.**

(Waraikorogete namida kawakashita setsunasa mo) / (Siempre es una lástima que tengamos todas las risas y lágrimas)

 **Irina estaba de rodillas, llorando encima de una foto en la que aparecía ella de niña junto a Issei.**

 _(Tsunagi awasete kaze no naka) / (Unámonos en el viento)_

 **Issei luchaba, pareciendo un tornado, cortando sin parar un incontables caídos, rodeándose de plumas negras.**

 _(Hatameite iru yo takaku takaku) / (Subiremos en lo alto de los cielos)_

 **De repente, Kiba aparece enfrente de Freed que reía maniáticamente antes de esquivar los tajos descontrolados del rubio**

 _(Por qué sagasu koto o akirame teta no) / (¿Por qué renuncias a la búsqueda?)_

 **En un descuido, Freed estaba apunto de cortar el cuello a Kiba con su espada antes de que las falcastas chinas con los colores del Yin y Yang le parasen.**

 _(Por qué hitori tatakai tsuzukeru no) / (¿Por qué sigues luchando por ti mismo?)_

 **Kokabiel aparece sonriendo oscuramente mientras que todos los fragmentos de Excalibur antes de ennegrecerse de repente.**

 _(Nē don'na mirai kakugo shita no) / (Oye, no escondas tu futuro)_

 **Los antecedentes antes de que se viese la silueta de una espada ennegrecida con runas rojas.**

 _(Yume wa mō te ni shita no) / (Tu sueño está a tu alcance)_

 **Sin embargo, en un brillo dorado, apareció una espada dorada con el mango azul**

 _(Kimi e no omoi ga takanatte) / (Levantemos nuestros sentimientos por ti)_

 **Una pequeña castaña igual a Issei se gira para ver esto, sonriéndole con cariño, mientras que este miraba neutramente**

 _(Kagiri naki chikara umareru) / (Levantémonos con nuestra fuerza ilimitada)_

 **Los dientes de Issei se aprietan con fuerza mientras que el fuego consume a la castaña.**

 _(Motomerunaraba doko mo demo) / (No importa donde estemos, lo conseguiremos)_

 **Issei rugió antes de lanzarse sobre Kokabiel con dos espadas chinas de color negro y blanco en manos**

 _(Kawarime kizuna furikazasō) / (Nos movemos con nuestros bonos sin cambio)_

 **Xenovia se levanta para ayudar a Kiba en pelear contra Freed, sin pecado antes de sacar una enorme espada de un circulo de invocación**

 _(Esperamos) / (Somos esperanza)_

 **Cuando Freed estaba apunto de decapitar a Kiba, un borrón de color negro lo patea, mandándolo a volar**

 _(Aoku hiroi sekai no hate ni) / (A través del final de este ancho mundo azul)_

 **Issei se lanza contra Freed con [Kansho y Bakuya] en manos, hasta que estas de repente crecen enormemente**

 _(Kimi para mí sashitai basho ga aru) / (Llegarás a tu lugar)_

 **Aparecen las siluetas de antes, ahora con 10 años, arrastrando a un pequeño Issei de su misma edad**

 _(Susumi yuku kōrona wa) / (Era una ruta en movimiento)_

 **La imagen cambia a Akeno, Asia y las Rías haciendo lo mismo con un Issei ya adolescente**

 _(Tōi mukashi mō kimete ita) / (Hicimos esto hace mucho tiempo)_

 **Sin embargo, la imagen parpadeaba entre Akeno, Asia y las Rias con las tres figuras de antes.**

 _(Mada todokanai kiminokoe ga / No puedo alcanzar tu voz de nuevo)_

 **Hasta que termina con Issei yéndose con las tres chicas misteriosas mientras dándoles la vuelta atrás Asia, Akeno y Rías derramando lagrimas**

 _(Muryokuna mune o oshitsubusu) / (Me rompe el corazón mientras que el estado tan débil)_

 **Ninguna como una pequeña lagrima bajo el ojo de Issei**

 _(Boku wa kimi o motomete irukara) / (Porque te busco ahora)_

 **Finalmente, todo el grupo Gremory y Sitri a excepción de Issei y Kiba, muestran llegando a la academia**

 _(Hikari sashikomu asa o shinjitsu iyō) / (calcular creer en el rayo de luz de la mañana)_

 **Sentado en su trono dorado, Kokabiel sonrió mientras alzaba una mano al cielo**

 _(Me o tojite mimi o sumashite / Solo cierra los ojos y escucha atentamente)_

 **Todas las mujeres Gremory y Sitri preparan sus mejores ataques**

 _(Sagashidasō kimi no kotae o) / (Si quieres encontrar tus respuestas)_

 **Con una sola mano, Kokabiel crea una enorme lanza de luz**

 _(Michi wa kanarazu tsuzuite iru yo) / (Siempre mantendremos nuestro camino)_

 **Todas las fotos y los situar sueltan sus ataques al mismo tiempo que Kokabiel la enorme lanza**

 _(Mada mita koto no nai umi e) / (Al mar que no hay visto todavía)_

 **Cuando los ataques chocan, la lanza de Kokabiel destroza los ataques de todas**

 _(Somos, somos esperanza) / (Somos, somos esperanza)_

 **Antes de que llegara a herir, una, una borrón negro se interpone y destroza la lanza**

 _(Aoku hiroi sekai no hate ni) / (A través del final de este ancho mundo azul)_

 **Una enorme nube de humo entre Kokabiel entrecierra sus ojos**

 _(Kimi a kaerubeki basho ga aru) / (Volverás a tu lugar)_

 **Cuando el humo cesa, enfrente de Kokabiel estaba una armadura negra que soltaba una especie de bruma oscura**

 _(Bokutachi wa eien ni) / (Juntos por siempre)_

 **La rendija y los ojos de Kokabiel brillaron con el mismo tono de rojo, lleno de [Odio]**

 _(Tōi mukashi sō kimete ita) / (Hemos decidido esto hace tanto tiempo)_

 ** _DragonTale_**

* * *

Caminaba enojado por los pasillos de la escuela, dando pisadas que estaban resonando fuertemente por los pasillos.

\- [Socio, ¡cálmate!] - me grito Ddraig, haciendo que notase que liberaba inconscientemente mi aura asustando a todo aquel que se me acercase.

-¡Cállate, que no pienso hacerlo, Ddraig! -grite totalmente furioso.

Yo ... no puedo calmarme ... no quería calmarme ... esa ... esa ... ¡maldita estúpida!

¿Qué la mate a _**ella**_ ?

¿Cómo alguien que estaba conmigo desde niño pensaría que la mataría?

¿Cómo Shidou paso a ser tan estúpida?

\- [¡No te dejes consumir por el odio!] - grito mi compañero de repente.

De repente me detuve, sintiendo como mi corazón palpitaba dolorosamente, justo donde estaba mi alma.

Suspire, a pesar de sentir como me ardía la garganta y los pulmones por eso.

-Ise-kun-oí que me llamaban.

Me gire lentamente, viendo un Kiba con una mirada seria.

-¿Qué pasa? -

-Actuaste muy violentamente contra la usuaria de ... [Excalibur] -no puse atención al hecho de que Kiba casi siseo esa palabra-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Muchas cosas pasaban, muchas otras cosas por el estilo, Kiba, muchas cosas que no quería decirle a nadie ... cosas ...

-Cosas de mi pasado-

Kiba me miro unos segundos, antes de que me pregunten que me sorprendió-¿Odias las [Excalibur]? -

Solté una leve risa vacía que casi se convierte en una carcajada, no hay forma de que odie en un simple trozo de metal -Yo odio al que las quiere volver a unir.-

-¿Quién? -

-Kokabiel, él Ángel de las Estrellas.-

Los ojos de Kiba se estrecharon ligeramente al oír ese nombre-Por lo que se, no esta solo. Tiene muchos otros caídos de su parte. Junto con un ... hombre.-

-¿Quién? -

-Valper Galilei, el hombre al que voy a matar.-

-Necesitaras ayuda para eso ... -

-Veo que pensamos en lo mismo-declaro mirándome fijamente, y tú solo asentí.

Ambos alzamos una mano hacía el otro, un simple apretón de manos vino después.

Odio y Odio estaban en el [Alma] del otro, uniéndonos contra un enemigo en conjunto.

Si íbamos a ir por las cabezas de nuestros enemigos, deberíamos hacerlo juntos

* * *

 **DragonTale Arco 1: [Espada Sagrada Excalibur]**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Cuervos del pasado**

* * *

Rias Gremory y Sona Sitri miraban a las dos portadoras de [Excalibur] derrotadas, Irina con una mirada vacía y observando a la nada y Xenovia lastimada y con su espada algo fracturada.

Rias miro a su mejor amiga con una mirada totalmente seria y Sona miraba fijamente a ambas Exorcistas, analizándolas con sus hermosos orbes morados.

-Veo que hemos demostrado que podemos servir de ayuda- declaro la presidenta del concejo estudiantil acomodando sus gafas un poco para que ambas vean sus ojos morados brillando.

Xenovia termino de vendar su arma, soltando un leve resoplido por la nariz.

-Me duele admitirlo, pero ... creo que su ayuda puede ser útil ... - si un [Peón] y un [Caballero] tenía tal fuerza, la peliazul no quería ni imaginarse como erN sus amas.

-Como los dijimos antes, no estamos con Kokabiel. De hecho, podemos ayudar con este ... tema de las espadas sagradas.-comento la pelirroja retomando el tema anterior viendo cómo Asia curaba con temor a la exorcista de mechón verde.

-Lo entendido, supongo que entre más ayuda será mejor, ¿tu que opinas, Irina? -la peliazul se giro para ver a su compañera.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver que la nombrada tenía la cabeza entre las manos, temblando, sus ojos dejando caer un millar de lágrimas sin parar.

-Soy una estúpida-era lo que se repitió una y otra vez así misma, como si fuera un mantra o algo parecido.

Pese a la necesidad que se sentía de consolarla o algo por el estilo, solo se podía quedar viendo como su compañera y la primera amiga que tenia lloraba como nunca en su vida.

Sona, pese a que no sentía muchas emociones respecto a ellas, las de resolver eso por sí mismo, sin ser molestadas.

-Rias-llamo a su amiga, quien se giro para verla cara a la cara-Creo que lo mejor es que le llames a tu hermano para avisarle lo que pasa.-

Rias se crispo ante la mención de su hermano mayor.

-Emmm, ¿por qué no llamas tú a tú hermana, Sona? -pregunto ella para desviar el tema.

-Onee-sama se enterara de lo que pasa fue una vez que Sirzechs-sama se entere- prácticamente le dijo: "Jódete y dile tú" de manera educada.

Rias soltó un leve gimoteo ante eso, ¡iba a ser tan vergonzoso!

* * *

 **15 minutos después**

* * *

-¿¡Qué!? - exclamo el Maou Lucifer escandalizado, viendo a su hermana desde una computadora enfrente de él -¿¡Cómo es que un [Cadre] está en Kuoh!? - pregunto Sirzechs totalmente preocupado.

-De repente Kokabiel solo ... apareció en el club, hablo sobra una guerra contra las 3 facciones y sobre matarnos a Sona y a mi para enfurecerlos a ustedes.-respondió la menor, algo sorprendida por la actitud de su hermano.

-Ya veo ... Rias ... ¿Cómo esta Ise-kun? -su hermana menor parpadeo aún más sorprendida ante esa pregunta, ya que esperaba que le preguntase sobre ella, pero no pensó mucho en eso y pensó sobre su [Peón]

-Estaba muy cambiado, su cabello era negro y tenía un mechón blanco. Además, no actuaba como el mismo, parecía lleno de ... Odio-

Los ojos azules del Maou se abrieron levemente, un pequeño escalofrió le surco la médula espinal, trago levemente observado como Rías el miraba preocupada.

Tenía que prepararse para lo peor, pero no podía hacerlo.

No podía destruir más la casi confianza que el pelinegro tenía sobre él.

Soltó un largo suspiro, pasando su mano en su cabello carmesí, preocupado por Issei

-Serafall, yo y otros iremos a Kuoh. A más tardar llegaremos en la noche - declaro antes de que cortara, no queriendo que su hermana vea los rostros preocupados de su cuñada y sus tres compañeros que estaban pendientes de todo.

En Kuoh, Rias se sorprendió por el súbito trato de su hermano, que parecía casi ... asustado.

Sacudió su cabeza, despejando esa tonta idea, de seguro simplemente no quería molestarla.

Miro como Sona hablaba con ambas exorcistas, Irina era la única que parecía no escuchar nada de lo que ella decía, mirando a la nada con sus ojos morados opacos.

-Disculpa-le llamo con suavidad, acercándose con lentitud a ella, viendo como ni reacciono cuando se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa? -susurro ella poniendo su cara entre sus rodillas, sus lágrimas se habían secado, su rostro igual parecía casi muerto, sus ojos esta totalmente rojos debido al llanto.

-¿Disculpa ... em ... Irina, cierto? -no recibió ni un asentimiento, así que continuó-¿Tu ... conoces a Issei desde antes? -fue su pregunta, viendo como la castaña reaccionaba ante la mención del ahora pelinegro.

\- ... Si ... soy ... -antes de continuar se quedo callada unos segundos, meditando sus palabras-Era su amiga de la infancia. Antes de lo de sus padres…- eso último extraño a la pelirroja

-¿Amiga de la infancia? -fue la primera pregunta que salió de sus labios, pero rápidamente la cambio por una pregunta más importante -¿Qué pasa con los padres de Issei?

-Según tengo entendido, él ma ... -una vez más se callo, arrepintiéndose al instante de su oración casi completa-… Perdió a sus padres cuando... tenía alrededor de cuatro años.-

Todo mundo giró la vista hacía ella ante esa declaración-¿Disculpa? -Rias fue la primera en hablar, confundida.

Recordaba bien a los padres de Issei, dos castaños adultos con ojos mieles ya algo mayores, pero buenas personas al final y al cabo.

¿Cómo era posible que estuvieran muertos desde hace casi una década?

-¿Podrías darme una descripción de ellos? -le pidió queriendo resolver esa incógnita.

-Por lo que recuerdo, su padre era castaño claro con ojos mieles muy parecido a él, y su madre era pelinegra con ojos rojos-los ojos de Rias se abrieron con sorpresa.

De los "padres" de Issei, su padre era el que tenía el cabello de color más oscuro, y su madre era la castaña clara.

En eso, recordó la foto que había visto el día anterior en la casa de Issei ... no ... era una coincidencia demasiado extraña.

\- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? - se preguntaron todos sin entender nada.

Todos se quedaron callados intentando encontrar una respuesta a ello, o por lo menos, era así hasta que Xenovia habló dirigiéndose a la [Rey] Gremory.

-¿Podrían explicarme que pasa con el [Caballero] de su nobleza? Atacaba con demasiada ira y no parecía que precisamente a mi.-

Rias se rasco la nuca, sintiendo su cuello de repente tensado y estresado

-Bueno, sin contar a Ise, Yuto es el único que tiene una [Sacred Gear] y tiene ... problemas particulares con las espadas sacras…-

-¿Problemas?- pregunto a una Irina ya más recompuesta que antes.

-Supongo que ustedes están informados sobre el [Proyecto Espada Sagrada] -

A ambas exorcistas se les formó un nudo en la garganta al escuchar eso, ambas eran firmes creyentes de Dios, pero ... ¿Dios aprobaría eso ?

-Disculpen-Tsubaki fue la primera en hablar, acercándose para hacer una pregunta que rondaba la mente de todo mundo menos de los conocedores sobre estema-¿Qué es el [Proyecto Espada Sagrada]? -

Antes de que Rias pudiese contestar, Xenovia fue la que respondió la interrogante.

-Según lo que nos han contado, hace unos años hay un proyecto en el que se recluto a muchas personas, potenciales usuarios de espada sagradas; niños, niñas, adolescentes, mujeres, hombres y mujeres fueron llevados a las bases en las cuales ese proyecto comenzó ... sin embargo, no se sabe mucho de ellos en la actualidad…-

-¿Y tu que piensas? - le cuestiono la Gremory de ojos azules verdosos a la castaña.

Irina desvió un poco la mirada-Estaban sirviendo a Dios, no hay nada de malo en eso. El proyecto termino ayudando a que varios otros usasen espadas sagradas.-

\- ... ¿Sirviendo a Dios, dices?- Rias, mordiéndose la lengua al decir de la palabra que significaba al dolor que generaba el nombre Dios-Tienes razón en algo, esa incontable cantidad de personas fueron allí, todos bajo la promesa de servirle a "el señor" -declaro la pelirroja con sarcasmo-¿Y que recibieron a cambio? Ser apuñalados por la espalda, torturados sin parar, y asesinados uno a uno. Yuto era parte de ese proyecto, tenía que ver como sus amigos, su familia, eran asesinados uno a uno. ¿Todo porqué? ¿Por las espadas que ahora están usando? ¿Qué se siente saber qué las espadas que tienen han matado a más inocentes que los malvados demonios que ustedes han asesinado? -les cuestiono con desprecio en su voz.

Irina hizo una mueca al considerar, por un segundo, que debería agradecer ayudar Dios y que ese proyecto termino ayudando a muchos pero ... ¿Valía la pena? ¿Tantas vidas por un ... trozo de metal? ¿Matar a inocentes por armas para matar demonios valía la pena?

Sus labios se entre abrieron levemente, soltando una pregunta que tenía en mente desde que comenzó la conversación sobre el [Caballero] Gremory.

-¿Qué hay de Issei? .-

Rias parpadeo levemente al escuchar esa pregunta

¿Qué había sobre Issei?

Era una pregunta que, para sorpresa, nunca se había hecho

Issei era un chico normal, fuera del hecho de que era un pervertido, era normal entre las cosas, no tenía nada destacable en su vida más allá del hecho de ser el Sekiryuutei, no podía decir algo extraordinario de Issei ... o eso creía .

Aparentemente, todo lo que creía creer de Issei no era verdad.

-No ... lo ... se-susurro ella totalmente sorprendida ante cada silaba que soltaba. Se dio cuenta que, en verdad, no sabía nada acerca de Issei, su "lindo peón" y ... algo más para ella.

Antes de poder sentir más remordimientos, una vez más aferrarse a la suya.

Miro los ojos morados de Akeno viéndole con comprensión, dándole apoyo incondicional.

-Tranquila Rias, creyó que por el momento lo mejor es que se descanse, mañana volveremos a los demás para planear el siguiente movimiento- y dijo, y todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo con ella.

Todos ... excepto a quien se lo dijo.

Rias no podría evitar seguir pensando en él, Issei ...

¿Qué más NO sabría de él?

Las palabras que Irina soltó el video que mucho y, a su vez, desencadenaría que millones de cosas ocultas por el tiempo del pasado, la luz de nuevo.

-Tenía una hermana-

* * *

Caminando con una gran lentitud por las calles de la ciudad que le vio nacer, Hyodo Issei sentía los últimos rayos del sol sobre su espalda.

Su ojo derecho ya había recuperado su color miel natural, lo que indicaba que estaba fuera de la influencia de Odio ... lo que acarreaba otra cosa.

\- [¿Qué mierdas te pasa?] -

Una reprimenda de parte de Ddraig.

-No estoy de humor para tus sermones igual de largos que los de Rias, Ddraig-

\- [No te daré dado un sermón que nunca va a conseguir algo en ti] -

-¿Entonces? -

\- [Solo te haré recordar esto] -Issei se detuvo- [Que cada vez que te hundas más en el Odio ... cada vez va a ser más difícil salir]

Una vez que terminó de hablar, todo el espacio se distorsionó levemente.

-¡HAHAHAHAHA! -una risa maniática se escuchó, muy familiar para Issei quien con una mirada impasible se dió la vuelta para encarar al dueño de esta misma.

Allí frente a su persona estaba ... él ... pero diferente ... muy diferente

Cabello platinado con ojos heterocromos, uno azul y otro rojo; ambos con las escleróticas totalmente negras con los pequeños cuernos saliendo de su frente, vestidos con la misma ropa de la academia Kuoh

-¡Al fin me dejaste libre rey! -exclamo el albino con una sonrisa que denotaba locura pura antes de hacer un puchero infantil-Pero no mataste a la estúpida cabeza de chorlito, ¡Eres muy malo Ise-kun!- al final, chillo con la voz de Irina haciendo que Issei frunciera el ceño molesto-¡Oh vamos! ¿¡Te molesta que utiliza su voz después de casi matarla!? - con una sonrisa cínica que extienda los brazos haciendo notar a un cubrió su cuerpo mientras que lentamente su rostro cambiaba. ¡Sí, sí, este te gustará! -Su cabello seguía siendo plateado pero su ojo derecho era azul y el izquierdo verde con pupila rasgado de color dorado y una sonrisa paterna y cariñosa estaba en sus labios

-¡ _ **EXCALIBORC! -**_ con un rugido en el brazo, el pelinegro lanzado en una onda de energía sacra desde la hoja de su espada azul que creo rapidamente.

-¡WOHA! -con una pirueta, el otro Issei esquivo ese ataque-¿Atacando a tu propio padre? ... Bueno ... ¿Y qué tal tu hermano? -pregunto sonriente de nuevo mientras su cabello se tornaba rojo con puntas negras y sus ojos de un color morado con un patrón de flor de loto, en su rostro una sonrisa pequeña pero llena de cariño que enfurecía a Issei como no tenía idea

Sus escleróticas se volvieron totalmente negras mientras rechinaba sus dientes

Eso solo hizo sonreír más al pellirrojo quien solo chasqueo los dedos invocando las cadenas que aferraron al suelo a Issei, aferrándose de sus piernas y brazos.-Aunque me guste provocarte, no es momento para provocar un genocidio en toda esta ciudad-

Volvió a tomar su forma normal, mientras que una falcata de color blanco aparecía en su mano derecha.

-Solo recuerda, Rey. Tú _**nunca**_ serás _**libre**_ de mí- En una velocidad impresionante apuñalo la arma contra el pelinegro quien recibió el corte directamente en su pecho, pero no sangró, en su lugar, la espada se fue enterrando lentamente en este.

Mientras que el arma filosa se hundía en él, el otro Issei comenzó a caminar levemente hacia el pelinegro.

Perdió unos cuantos centímetros, su cabello lentamente se alargo más llegando hasta su espalda baja, su cintura se hizo más pequeña y sus caderas más anchas.

El brillo cesó cuando estaba a dos pasos e Issei le vio

Una chica hermosa, como de su edad, estaba ocupando el lugar de su otro yo, cabello plateado brillante, ojos rojos y azul que tenía un brillo travieso y feroz y unos pequeños cuernos en su cabeza que le daban un aire sobrenatural.

Su cuerpo era escultural, con pechos copa DD, vientre torneado, caderas algo anchas y un trasero redondo como si fuera una burbuja

La fémina se relamió sensualmente sus carnosos labios de un color rosa natural antes de agarrarlo de las solapas de su camisa…

 **CHU~**

Para estamparle un lujurioso beso en los labios, encontrar su lengua en la boca del otro que no hizo nada para detenerla, pues las cadenas ya habían desaparecido.

Poco a poco se iba dejando pasar por ese beso queriendo saborear más de la saliva de ella que se iba filtrando en su boca debido aquel libidinoso acto oral.

 _-Libérate ahora mismo, Issei-_

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe mientras su mano derecha se abría y relámpagos se hacían presentes

 **Trace On**

-¡Ark! -la albina pego un leve gruñido de dolor, viendo como una lanza roja atravesaba su pecho, justo donde se supone que debe estar su corazón- **Gae Bolg** : _Mortal lanza que perfora con la muerte-_

Alzó la mirada viendo los molestos ojos de Issei quien estaba listo para invocar otra arma.

Río levemente antes de acercarse y darle un beso en la mejilla

-Cuídate, mi rey~- y dicho eso con un tono que estaba entre lo burlesco y lo seductor, desapareció en la nada junto a todas las armas del lugar

Issei se quedó quieto aún empuñando la lanza en su mano antes de fruncir el ceño y gruñir molesto antes de seguir con su camino.

\- [Eso me sigue pareciendo muy perturbador] -

-Urusei bakaryu-

* * *

 **Residencia Hyodo**

 **En la Noche**

* * *

Rias miro a un lado de ella, notando la cama vacía de Issei, su mirada reflejando tristeza.

Desde lo que paso en la mañana ... no había vuelto a ver su lindo [Peón]. Incluso trato de rastrearlo por sus piezas ... pero nada. Parecía que simplemente había desaparecido del planeta.

Pero, recordaba las cosas que había pasado y visto sobre el ahora pelinegro.

Aparentemente, era capaz de usar la magia de hielo y fuego, pero no era lo que más llamaba la atención sobre su combate contra Irina.

 **Trace On**

Trazado Encendido ... ¿Qué demonios significaba eso?

No se parecía en nada a la magia normal en la que se usaba magia de algún elemento y decía el nombre del ataque, era algo más ... complicado.

Vio la energía de Issei fluir libremente por sus manos hasta que comenzó a tomar forma, pasar de energía a una materia y finalmente, tomar la forma de aquella espada.

 **Excaliborc**

De repente se levanto ... ese nombre sonaba muy similar a ...

Fue la computadora que tenía en el cuarto, la encendió y buscó ese nombre en internet.

Para su gran lástima, no encontró nada salvó las ya conocidas por todo el mundo, mostrándole solo ejemplos de Excalibur.

Cerro el buscador y estaba lista para apagar la computadora cuando vio entre las múltiples carpetas de Issei un programa con el icono de un dragón rojo.

Con curiosidad, le dio doble clic y al instante las carpetas en el escritorio desaparecieron dejando pasar varios archivos aunque su mirada se posó en uno en particular.

-¿Armas del Rey Arturo? - se pregunto así misma confusa, la única arma que ella conocía era la [Excalibur] original-Veamos, el Rey Arturo tuvo en vida cientos de armas en su armería personal, las mismas armas que compartió con sus soldados y camaradas, algunas como la espada **Clarent** fue tomada sin permiso por su hijo bastardo, Mordred Pendragon. Las variadas espadas son llamadas **Carnwennan, Clarent, Caledfwlch, Caliburnus, Galatine, Calabrum, Callibourc, Chalabrun, Calabrun, Chalabrum, Calibore, Callibor, Caliborne, Calliborc, Calesvol, Collbrande, Excaliborc, Chastiefol, Wigar, Marmistroise, Morddure** , las lanzas **Rhongomyniad,** su escudo **Priwen,** **Llen Arthyr yng Nghernyw, Wynebgwrthucher** y armas menores como sus dagas **Seure y Flixit.** Además de su barco, **Prydwen** y sus caballos **Llamrei y Hengroen.**

Rias leyó y releyó el párrafo ... no tenía ni la más remota idea de la existencia de armas como esas, de hecho, no sabía mucho de la leyenda del Rey Arturo más allá de la espada [Excalibur].

Pero hubo una oración en su historia que le llamo la atención y le dio a un enlace.

\- **Caliburn**. La espada en la piedra que dice que elige al rey digno de Camelot. La espada se basa en el mito de **Gram** , la espada escandinava en el árbol divino. Se dice que **Caliburn** es la precursora misma de **Excalibur,** mientras que otros también se llaman **Calibrar** y **Excalibrar** como una misma espada, no se sabe si **Excalibur** fue forjada a partir de los restos de **Caliburn** o son dos espadas totalmente separadas.

Ahora que lo pensaba, si había oído hablar de esa espada, pero ... el problema más grande era simple… ambas imágenes eran totalmente diferentes, pues la Caliburn que había visto con sus ojos no se parecía en nada a la enjoyada espada azul que miraba frente a ella.

-Cualquiera de estas podría ser una espada sagrada de alto rango ... ¿Por qué nunca escuchamos de esto? Mejor dicho ¿Por qué nadie sabía la existencia de estas armas? -

Y una mejor pregunta, ¿Por qué Issei había creado una copia de una de ellas?

Se paso sus manos por su cabello rojo como la sangre viendo muchas imágenes de múltiples armas aparecían adjuntos con los millones de archivos que tenía Issei en ese programa oculto.

-¿Qué más me estás ocultando ... Ise? -

* * *

 **Al Día Siguiente**

* * *

Rias miro a un calmado Kiba enfrente de ella, notando que casi toda la personalidad servicial de él había desaparecido completamente, pero no parecía un cambio de 180 grados en su personalidad ... parecía como si simplemente estuviese ... vacío.

Una cosa que había descubierto es que el Ojiazul se ponía algo nervioso cuando la miraba calmada, demasiado si le preguntaban, ya que era la señal de que estaba MUY enojada.

Por otro lado, ahora mismo si que no estaba calmada.

Y por otro lado, Kiba no se encontraba para nada nervioso.

-Yuto, ¿Dónde esta Ise? -le cuestiono mientras su pie subía y bajaba en un gesto de exasperación.

-No lo se-declaro calmadamente, sirviéndose té a el y su ama.

-¿No lo sabes? -pregunto ella, arañando la mesa con sus uñas.

-Si-contesto estoicamente, casi pareciendo Koneko con la cara de póker que tenía.

-Kiba-el mencionado encama una ceja, notando que su ama la llamo por su nombre, no por su apellido-¿Qué esta pasando?

El rubio sospecha antes de responder con toda la seriedad con la que otra vez se dirigió a alguien.

-Rias ... he agradecido cada día desde que me salvaste, me diste un hogar, me trataste como tu familia a pesar de era no necesitarlo, y fui realmente feliz al lado tuyo, de Akeno-san, Koneko-chan y Gasper. Pero esto es algo de lo que no podre seguir viviendo si no lo hago.-

La pelirroja sabía que algo andaba mal, muy pero muy mal.

Kiba nunca la llamaba por su nombre sin usar el "sama" al final y, con la última frase que el dijo, sabía que sus suposiciones eran totalmente correctas.

Rias iba a decir algo, haciendo el amago de pararse para dar el "discurso Gremory" sobre lealtad que su padre le enseño en caso de que uno de sus sirvientes se "descarrilara"

Sin embargo, Kiba se le adelanto para hablar.

-Aceptare _**cualquier**_ castigo que quieras darme. Pero no antes de terminar esto, si me marcas como un renegado, lo aceptare y me entregare de ser necesario, sin embargo, primero debo terminar esto, debo finalizar esto de una vez por todas-declaro, levantándose y haciendo una leve reverencia.

Rias se quedo congelada al ver como su sirviente salía del cuarto, sin medir una sola palabra más, solamente le decía que a pesar de lo que hiciera, no podría impedir que hiciera esto.

Puso lentamente su cabeza entre sus manos, totalmente… cansada…

-¿Qué es lo que es pasando?- le cuestiono a la nada.

Issei estaba demasiado cambiado.

Kiba planeaba llegar al punto de dejar su nobleza por su venganza.

Oh, y un cadre planeaba matarla.

-Por mi hermano… ¿que más puede pasar?-

* * *

 **Más tarde en la Academia**

* * *

Reunidos en el Club de Ocultismo estaban los demonios del Clan Gremory y Sitri junto a las dos exorcistas vestidas con sus mantos blancos, siguiendo la conversación del día anterior.

En un principio hablaban de cosas triviales para alivianar algo de la tensión presente ya que Xenovia veía de mala manera a Asia quien se ocultaba detrás de Koneko, además, Irina se veía algo decaída por lo acontecido el día anterior.

-Bien, prosigamos-dijo la heredera Sitri dejando la taza de té que amablemente la [Reina] de su mejor amiga le sirvió.

-Claro-concordó la de mechón verde asintiendo levemente viendo a ambas chicas con seriedad-En primera instancia nos disculpamos por todo el asunto de ayer…no sabíamos lo que desencadenaría-

Sona miro de reojo como tanto su mejor amiga como la exorcista de cabellos castaños bajaban levemente la mirada, aunque a Irina-si mal no recordaba-se le veía mucho más deprimida.

-No hay nada de que disculparse-dijo acomodándose los lentes levemente-Ciertamente, Rias y yo teníamos conocimiento de como reaccionaria Kiba Yuto ante la visita de ambas, pero ninguna de las dos tenía previsto la reacción de Hyodo Issei-

Xenovia noto como la castaña bajaba la mirada ante la mención del nombre del chico que invadía sus pensamientos.

-Irina...-susurro por lo bajo, preocupada por su compañera y cómo sería si desempeño en aquella misión si estaba deprimida

-Soy una estúpida- se dijo nuevamente la castaña-

-Irina, no es momento para eso-le dijo mirándole, más que como un regaño era un concejo, no quería verla así; era su compañera después de todo y, a pesar de sus actitudes totalmente opuestas, se terminaron agarrando cariño por la otra.

La Ojimorada solo desvió la mirada, su cara en una expresión entristecida todavía

Eso hizo suspirar a la portadora de [Excalibur Destruction] antes de volver a ver a ambas herederas notando que tanto la Gremory como sus siervas mostraban algo de tristeza salvo que esta no era tan notoria como la de Irina y la más cercana a ello era la heredera de cabello carmesí

Y aun así era más que nada por la falta de su sonrisa

Tanto ella como Sona suspiraron levemente, viéndose a la otra para continuar

-Irina-san- llamo Rias a la Ojimorada que levanto la mirada levemente-¿Puedes decirnos algo sobre Issei?-

-...-Irina inclinó levemente su cabeza, su expresión abatida se mantuvo allí...como si procesara la pregunta de la hermana del mortal enemigo de Dios-...No entiendo tu pregunta...-

-...¿Por qué Issei actuó tan... agresivo... contigo?-

-...-los ojos de Irina perdieron un poco de su brillo-...Soy una estúpida-susurro aquel mantra que ahora le parecía pertenecer-...No debí mencionarlos...no debí culparlo...no debí creer en sus palabras...snif snif-

-¿Sus palabras?- pregunto Asia saliendo detrás de la espalda de Koneko por unos momentos

Irina asintió a duras penas, echándose de tal manera que su cabeza estaba entre sus piernas y se escuchaban unos claros sollozos

Rias quería preguntarle más, pero Irina no estaba en las condiciones para responder

Y no creía tener el valor para sacarle la respuesta a la fuerza

Suspiró levemente, retomando su compostura para ver a la única exorcista que podía responder pero no a las preguntas que ella tenía

Sin embargo, si podía responder otras

-¿Las han mandado a ustedes solas o hay alguien más aquí en la ciudad?-pregunto con seriedad destilando por sus ojos azul verdosos

-Nosotras solas- contesto Xenovia sin dudar

-¿Segura?-pregunto recibiendo nuevamente un asentimiento de parte de la peliazul

Eso... básicamente era mandarlas a un suicidio

Tanto Sona como ella se los habían dicho, pero pensaban que bromeaban; la Iglesia no sería capaz de mandar a las dos únicas portadoras de [Excalibur] que quedaban a salvó para intentar matar a un [Cadre]...cuan equivocadas estaban

Es decir, ¿mandar a dos humanas adolescentes contra un cadre explota continentes de más de mil años de edad?

O el Papa está muy viejo y orate o la Iglesia estaba más pendeja que en la Edad Media

Posiblemente ambos

Ambas suspiraron antes de ver a Xenovia quien, de forma disimulada, veía a Irina

-¿Algo más que necesitemos saber?-

-Si...pero creo que no le gustará, heredera Gremory-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Kokabiel tiene un aliado, a pesar de que es un ángel caído con miles de años sobre su espalda, ni él sabría cómo reconstruir a Excalibur-se detuvo por un momento, repasando sus siguientes palabras-Por ello, tomo a un humano para que le ayudase...-

Rias y Akeno abrieron sus ojos, prediciendo sus palabras

-¿Nos estás diciendo que...?-

-Balba Galilei, el Arzobispo Genocida, creador del [Proyecto Espada Sagrada] se unió a Kokabiel ya que al parecer encontró una forma de unirlas nuevamente-

-Si Kiba se enterase de eso...- murmuro Akeno muy preocupada

-...¿Y si ya lo sabe?-susurro Rias llevándose su mano a su frente

-Entonces, creo que seria apropiado decir lo mismo que Hyodo-kun diría en esta situación... esta mierda se va a prender-

-¡Sona!-

-¿Que? Con su nueva actitud sería algo que diría-

-Bueno... no puedo discutir eso-

Sona sonrió triunfante mientras miraba nuevamente a la peliazul

-¿Y lo otro?-

-Ah si, nos comunicamos con los altos mandos y como una ofrenda se nos permitió decir que [Longinus] hay en nuestro poder y los que tienen los caídos-

-Oh, ¿y cuales tienen cada quien?-

-Los ángeles tenemos a [Zenith Tempest]-respondio recordando a cierto tipo muy... especial-Y los caídos a [Canis Lycaon] y...-

-¿Porque dudas?-

-Bueno... digamos que es una duda que tengo-

-Y citó algo que tal vez diría Hyodo-kun: elige a la más tetuda-

-Sona...deja de ser tan exacta-dijo Rias suspirando...de nuevo y ver a la peliazul-Di tu duda-

Xenovia inhalo antes de soltarlo

-Mi duda es que más bien el segundo [Longinus] que poseen los caídos puede que sea un rumor-

-¿Pues que [Longinus] se dice que poseen?-

-[Divine Dividing], las alas del dragón emperador blanco-cuando dijo eso, unas figuras de Ddraig peleando con un gran y largo dragón de escamas blancas con ojos amarillos como hologramas antes de desaparecer

Todos giraron sus cabezas para ver un proyector encima de sus cabezas

-¿Eso desde cuándo está allí?-

-Ni idea-

-En fin, ¿cómo es que lo tienen de su lado?-

-¿Como tienen al Sekiryuutei con ustedes?-

-Simplificándolo; Rias lo encontró botado-

-¡Sona!-

-¿Que? Es totalmente cierto-

-Aff... bueno, no es incierto-acepto haciendo sonreír a la Sitri de nuevo

-Se dice que es un protegido del gobernador Azazel y que fue mandado por el mismo a llevar a Kokabiel de regreso-

-Bien, eso daría a dos usuarios de Longinus, dos usuarios de Sacred Gear, y dos herederas de clanes demoniacos con sus noblezas contra Kokabiel... ¿estamos jodidas no?-

-Si tenemos en cuenta que dos de ellos se tienen que matar entre sí por culpa de los seres dentro de sus respectivas Longinus, que uno de esos usuarios de Sacred Gear está más cucú que el propio pájaro y que por lo visto son niñas mimadas...si, muy jodidas-

-Eso supuse-

Las tres soltaron una risa amarga.

De que estaban más que jodidas, lo estaban

-Jajajaja, ahh…vamos a morir-

Ambas noblezas veían con una gota en sus nucas como sus respectivos [Reyes] tenían un aura depresiva sobre ellas

Y a pesar de eso reían pero de una forma pesimista, casi llorando

-Odio mi vida-

-Odio mis pechos pequeños-

-Odio que los altos mandos no tengan sentido común-

La gota de todos creció al ver como Xenovia se unía a las dos

-¿Por qué tengo que sufrir si soy la mayor?-murmuró Sona al notar que las que estaban a su lado le superaban en el tamaño de cierta parte delantera

-¿Por qué mi hermano es un siscon?-susurro Rias recordando aquella vez que salió de la ducha de su club y encontró a su hermano echado en su cama leyendo su diario

-¿Por qué Irina las tiene más grande que yo?-lloriqueo Xenovia, a pesar de que era una mujer de fe, no podía evitar sentirse así

-Buaaah~-lloriquearon las tres al mismo tiempo como bebitas

-¿Alguien más siente que Hyodo es el causante de esto?-pregunto el rubio Sitri al aire

-Solo porque Ise-sempai haya cambiado, no significa que Kiba-sempai este libre- dijo Koneko con su monotonía normal

-¿Como seria culpa de Kiba?- le cuestiono Saji.

-No lo sé, pero oí de Ise-sempai que es más fácil culpar a alguien que tiene imagen de que no mata a ninguna mosca porque siempre sería el más sospechoso- respondió la de ojos ámbar-Es como cuando roban algo de una salón y culpan instantáneamente al moreno del grupo-

-Eso fue muy racista-

-¿Pero tengo razón?-

-Pero tienes razón-

Después de unos lloriqueos más de parte de las tres adolescentes, volvieron al tema en cuestión

-¿Que haremos?-

-Podemos reunirnos en la vieja iglesia, vestirlos a ustedes de sacerdotes, servimos de carnada y cuando encontramos a Freed o una de dos: o le sacamos la información a golpes o nos hace mierda-

-No se porque, pero siento más probable la segunda-

-Tal vez, pero nunca lo sabremos si no lo intentamos-

-Bueno, su chance de sobrevivir es de 0.2%, buena suerte-

-Las vemos en la noche-se despidió la peliazul parándose cargando a Irina que seguía llorando en su miseria

-Saben, si hay alguna cosa que deba lamentar de la serie de sucesos que nos han llevado a este momento... es que nunca folle con Issei... ¡Voy a morir virgen!-

-Ahora la duda es, con su actitud que parece ser la verdadera, ¿él es virgen?-

-Probablemente…no-

-Bien hecho Rias, morirás virgen y si follas con él la única que dejara de serlo serás tú-

-Que te jodan Sona-

-Cuando vea Hyodo-kun le pediré que lo haga-

-¡AAAGHHHHH!-

-Tal vez lo haga yo también-dijo Akeno uniéndose para molestar a su mejor amiga-Después de todo, mejor morir disfrutando~-

-¿¡Seré la única que morirá virgen!?-

-Si se lo pides, tal vez te lo haga-

-Gracias Koneko-cha...¡¿De donde se te ocurrió eso?!-

-Se lo pediré también-

-¡AAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH!-fue el grito que soltó Rias que resonó por toda la academia haciendo reír a las demás

Era divertido molestarla

* * *

 **Más tarde, en la Iglesia abandonada**

* * *

-¿Están seguras de esto?-pregunto Rias acomodándose su cabello rojo en una coleta y posteriormente en un moño para después colocarse un sombrero sobre él.

-Claro que sí-respondió Xenovia entrando con Irina viendo que ya todos estaban cambiados y listos para salir, pero la peliazul miro a Sona, luego a Rias, rotando su mirada entre ellas notando que la ropa se le marcaba a la última y le quedaba algo suelta a la primera.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto la pelirroja pechugona

-¿Ustedes son mejores amigas, no?- pregunto ella y las dos asintieron-Bueno, es que las encuentro muy diferentes-

-¿Diferentes en que sentido?-

-Bueno, que la heredera Gremory es...- hizo en el aire la forma de una mujer muy curvilínea-Y la heredera Sitri es...- luego hizo dos rayas verticales.

-Cielos, eso significa que a Hyodo le gusta curvarse- murmuro Saji antes de ser asesinado con la mirada por todas

-¿Por qué me siento deprimida?- se cuestiono Koneko

-Creo que porque-Xenovia hizo una línea horizontal un poco más abajo de su vientre y dos horizontales bajo la primera

-Auch-

-Bien, los grupos están listos-dijo la de ojos ámbar viendo los grupos formados por Asia, Saji y Koneko; Rias y Sona, Tsubaki y Akeno, etc.

-Esperen-dijo el rubio Genshiro con seriedad

-¿Qué pasa Shinji?-

-Saji-

-Eso fue lo que dije Sanji-

-Agh, bien, esto parece a las películas de terror o las series de Scooby Doo donde se separan y mucho más-

-Yep, ¿Y?-

-Creo que lo mejor es que se lleven a estas dos-señalo a Asia y Koneko-con ellas-señalo a Sona y a Rias-Y-Y yo voy con ellas-dijo señalando a Momo y Ruruko

-¿Porque pides eso?-

-Miren, en las películas siempre pasa esto: o el negro muere primero o la rubia tonta y la emo siempre sobrevive así que no tenemos a un negro pero si a una rubia muy inocente-dijo señalando a Asia quien veía a un pajarito que se detuvo en su cabeza

-Buen punto. En otro punto, creo que ya tengo como sobrevivir- dijo viendo a la depresiva Irina

-Bien señoras-el rubio recibió miradas de muerte-bien, ¿señoras o señoritas que se morirán más vírgenes que la virgen María?-

-¡Eso es peor!

-¡Pero es verdad!-

-¡Tú también eres virgen!-

-Les haré una pregunta: ¿Para que creen que sirven los callejones oscuros?-les dijo al mismo tiempo que sus dos compañeras desviaban la mirada

Las demás abrieron la boca

-¡Traidores!-

-No es nuestra culpa que el chico que te gusta tenga pinta de gay maniático-Tsubaki se deprimió-O que ya no sea virgen-Rias y Asia se deprimieron-Y que no les haya interesado un hombre alguna vez-las demás se deprimieron junto a Irina

-Voy a morir virgen... ¡debí de haberlo violado cuando pude!- exclamaron todas las del grupo Gremory

Y se fueron al rincón emo, incluso Sona y su nobleza las acompañaron

En definitiva su día se estaba yendo cada vez más a la mierda

¡Y apenas eran las 2 de la tarde!

Querían morir…ah, cierto…si metían la pata lo harían

-Juro por todos los pozos oscuros del inframundo, si sobrevivimos a esto, voy a violar a Issei hasta romperle el pene-dijo Rias con una seriedad inigualable

-¡Igual-dijeron todas asintiendo de acuerdo con ella

En algún lado el pelinegro tembló, sintiendo su hombría peligrar

Pero bueh'…

Volviendo con las aún un poco deprimidas chicas y el único varón, estos se encontraban en la puerta de la Iglesia a punto de separarse

Como casi todos eran demonios, se sentían incómodos de estar allí

Pero era entendible.

Iban a luchar contra un cadre y estaban preparadas para que algunas cayeran en el combate

¿A quien engañaban?

Todos iban a morir.

-Es una lastima que moriremos como solteronas-

-No es tiempo para eso-

-Créeme, es la verdad-

-Aun así, Sona. No es momento para eso-

-Perdón-dijo inclinando la cabeza

-¡No digas perdón si no lo sientes!-

-Entonces no siento nada-

-Ahh-

-Lo que si sentiré si sobrevivimos será la gran, gorda, venosa y dura…-

-Jódete…solo…jódete-

-Hyodo-kun se encargará de eso-

-¡AAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH!-grito Rias removiendo su cabello

-Y creo que está vez si es enserio-susurro Akeno viendo la mirada de Sona

Y tal vez, ella también iría enserio

-¡Pido la primer violada!- grito Rias ya harta de tanta pendejada.

-¡Diablos, me la gano!- dijeron casi todas al mismo tiempo

-Hyodo se la llevará de las malas, eh?-susurro Saji

Todo mundo asintió y a lo lejos Issei temió por su hombría.

Después de acordar quien se llevaría primero a la cama a Issei, todos se separaron tomando diferentes caminos.

Con el grupo de Rias, las cuatro chicas caminaban con cautela por las calles oscuras de Kuoh; estando atentas a cualquier movimiento extraño.

-Rias-Onee-sama- llamo Asia a la pelirroja, que se giro para verla-¿Por qué Ise-san y Kiba-san se miraban tan enojados?-

La heredera Gremory abrió la boca para responder... pero no encontró nada que decir

No se había puesto a pensar en eso, ¿por qué ellos actuaban así?

-Deben de tener sus motivos- murmuro ella

-¿Pero cuales?- cuestiono Akeno, su cara estando seria-Una persona no odia algo solo porque si-

-...-Rias se quedó callada, sin saber que responderle a Akeno

-Tu reina tiene razón, Rias-

-Sona...-

-No me vengas con Sona, sabes que es verdad. Se lo que Kiba paso, pero el odio de Hyodo-kun parece incluso mayor que el de Kiba-

-...¿Pero por qué?- pregunto mirando al suelo, entristecida

¿Por qué Issei le ocultaría todo eso?

-Todos tienen sus secretos, Rias. Issei no es el único que guardo secretos, ¿no es así?- le cuestiono Sona, llamando a Issei por su nombre

La pelirroja sabía a qué se refería, ya estaba de más saber que también miraba de reojo a su [Reina] y a su [Torre]

Pero, ella también tenía sus secretos.

Los Gremory's se jactaban de que ellos tenían una gran familiaridad con sus siervos, sin embargo, su grupo era todo lo contrario

Una familia no temía guardarse sus secretos, no le importaba contarse sus problemas

Pero ellos tenían secretos que preferirían mantener guardados, preferiblemente hasta sus muertes

Y por eso, no eran una familia

Y si lo llegaban a ser, tenían que revelar todo...incluso lo que más les atemorizaba

Por eso, jamás lo serían

-Algún día lo serán-

-¿Pero cuando Sona…cuando?-

-Cuando menos te lo esperes-Todas se quedaron calladas y siguieron con su camino hasta que una risa familiar los detuvo

-¡GYAHAHAHAHA! ¡MAS SACERDOTES INÚTILES QUE MATAR!-

Alzaron la mirada antes de tener que retroceder al momento que esquivaron un corte proveniente de la espada sagrada

Freed cayó frente a ella con una sonrisa maniática, antes de que está desapareciera cuando una esfera negra con rojo casi lo manda a tomar por saco.

Alzó la mirada notando el familiar cabello rojo de la heredera Gremory

-¡Pero que tenemos aquí!-exclamo con una sonrisa más enfermiza que antes-¡La preciosa Asia-tan junto con las pechugonas, la enana y una tabla!-

Las cejas de todas se crisparon

-¿Pechugonas?/ ¿Enana?/ ¿Tabla?-preguntaron las cuatro al mismo tiempo con una ceja temblando mientras un aura las cubría

En ese momento Freed sintió el verdadero terror cuando una mezcla de ataques fueron a por su vida.

-¡Hay we!-exclamo esquivando por los huevos una esfera de [Poder de la Destrucción]

-¡Muerte al imbécil!-

-¡UHAAA!-grito Freed corriendo siendo seguido por los demás

-¡Koneko, llama a los demás y diles que vamos a un almacén abandonado!-

-¡Malditos estereotipos de batallas a oscuras!-

Y cuál película de terror barata, empezaron a perseguir a Freed hacia la fábrica lanzando ataque tras ataque contra el loco quien lo esquivaba con algunos problemas.

-¡Esto ya me está cansando!-grito Freed deteniéndose de espaldas a la fábrica sacando su fragmento apuntando con este a las demonios

Dando un tajo rápido, envío una honda de energía sacra hacia las cinco pero una esfera de relámpagos lanzada por Akeno le detuvieron

-Tch-chisto molesto mientras se ponía en guardia

-Veo que aún no dominas tu fragmento, Freed-una voz proveniente del almacén les llamó la atención

Del mencionado salió un hombre viejo, vestido como un arzobispo y con ello no fue difícil saber quién era

-Viejo Balba-

El Arzobispo Genocida sonrió de forma enfermiza al ver como las demonios se tensaban y el como la rubia se ocultaba detrás de la heredera Gremory mientras temblaba

-Manda tu energía a la hoja-le ordenó con mucha calma

Freed asintió mientras se concentraba, de forma casi inmediata la hoja se recubrió de energía sagrada

-¡Ahora sí pendejas, V es de la Verga que van a valer!-grito en éxtasis mientras movía su hoja de un lado a otro

Balba sonrió antes de alzar la mirada, notando como una estrella brillaba con fuerza

Espera…

-Eso no es una estrella-susurro viendo que en realidad no brillaba, sino que caía…hacia ellos-¡Freed!-

El albino alzó la mirada viendo como un brillo intenso se dirigía hacia él

Pego un salto hacia atrás, agarrando al viejo mientras desaparecía mientras que las chicas se cubrían al mismo tiempo que la cosa caía en el suelo

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Generando una enorme explosión que sacudió todo el lugar levantando escombros y haciendo que las alarmas de los autos sonaran al instante

Y justo en ese momento, llegaron las exorcistas

-¡¿Y FREED?!- grito Xenovia

-¡ESCAPÓ!- respondió Rias apuntando a donde fue el sacerdote.

Xenovia gruñó mientras mirada a Irina y ella asintió levemente

-Vamos-

* * *

En algún rascacielos de la ciudad de Kuoh se llevaba a cabo una…pequeña reunión inesperada

-¿Por qué me estas ayudando en mi venganza?- la pregunta de Kiba no sonaba para nada como la de alguien agradecido, sonaba como la pregunta de alguien totalmente desconfiado

Las miradas con el mismo sentimiento chocaron, el [Odio] brillando oscuramente con la misma intensidad

-Tenemos objetivos similares, tu odias los fragmentos de Excalibur, yo odio a quien los planea unir, así de simple. No pienses que por un minuto siento simpatía por ti, te usare como escudo de carne de ser necesario- fue la fría respuesta del pelinegro

-Yo ya te conté mis motivos por odiar esas espadas, ¿cual es la razón de tu odio?-

-...-Issei le miró, sus ojos refulgentes cual llamas del mismo averno y, sin embargo, Kiba no se intimido-He...me caes mejor que antes, niño bonito-

La mirada de Kiba no cambio en ningún momento, e Issei, con una sonrisa se dio la vuelta

-Al igual que tu, he perdido gente importante, y como tu, solo busco venganza. Kokabiel es solo uno de una aun más grande lista-

-Mi lista se reduce a una o dos personas-dijo Kiba mirando esos profundos ojos rojos-¿Qué tan grande es la tuya?-

-Te lo pongo así, no nos han enseñado números lo suficientemente grandes como para que calcules que tan grande es mi lista-

-Pues yo te lo pongo así, siento que debajo de ese sarcasmo insufrible hay alguien muerto-

-Kiba, no sabrías la cantidad de muertos que hay detrás de mi-

-Hemos matado para sobrevivir-

-¿Sobrevivir?... Jejejeje-

-¿De que te ríes?-

-Fue lo que dijiste...en un principio para mí fue eso... sobrevivir...pero luego fue escalando...cazar, descuartizar, comer, dormir...violar...matar por el mero hecho de que podía y tenía, y sigo teniendo, los huevazos para hacerlo-

-Ya veo- dijo Kiba sin darle mayor importancia-Ambos hemos visto en las profundidades del abismo, pero uno de nosotros parpadeo al verlo-

-O quizás...uno de nosotros sigue en el-alzo la mirada, admirando las estrellas, notando que la constelación de lobo brillaba levemente

-Quizás ninguno se fue de el realmente-declaro Kiba mirando las estrellas

-...-Issei cerro sus ojos aún rojos-Pero solo uno aún se puede salvar-los abrió de nuevo, mirando al rubio-Y espero que ese seas tú-

Kiba bajo la mirada, viendo su mano-No sé si quisiera ser salvado-

Issei sonrió levemente, viéndose así mismo en él hace mucho tiempo

-Lo desearas cuando menos te lo esperes...-

-¿Por qué me dices eso?-

-Porque sí, ahora, casemos algunos cuervos-

Se levantaron antes de que Issei se detuviera

-¿Que pasa?-

-Las chicas están con Freed y alguien más...debe ser Valper-miro al rubio-Ve...-

Kiba desapareció en un segundo en un circulo mágico dejando a Issei totalmente solo

Este alzó los brazos mientras que en su mano derecha aparecía un arco de color negro

Alzó la mano izquierda al mismo tiempo que una espada larga y enroscada hacia acto de presencia

Posicionándose, coloco el arma en el lugar indicado y tenso la cuerda mientras que un aura roja empezaba a cubrirlo a él y sus armas

Tomo un profundo respiro y lo soltó

 **-Caladbolg…-**

Y salió disparada hacia el cielo nocturno

E Issei solo sonrió mientras se volvía a sentar viendo la constelación que parecía brindarle su protección

* * *

Las únicas portadoras que quedaban corrían por las calles de la dormida ciudad con rapidez, buscando indicios del renegado siendo seguidas rápidamente por el grupo de antes

Llegaron a visualizarlo no muchos metros más adelante solo, había dejado a Balba metros atrás y se preparaba para enfrentarlas

Se dio la vuelta, sus ojos rojos brillando con locura al mismo tiempo que veía como ellas sacaban sus respectivas armas

-Ara~ las putitas de la iglesia quieren parecer valientes, ¿eh?-dijo con un tono lleno de sorna mientras sacaba su propio fragmento, [Excalibur Rapidly]-¡Pues veamos cuanto más les durará esa valentía!-

Xenovia salto para esquivar el tajo descendente de un Freed que acababa de aparecer enfrente suyo.

Irina tuvo que hacer la cabeza hacía atrás cuando con su otra mano el loco sacerdote desenfundo su pistola y le lanzo un disparo directo a la cabeza, la bala pasando enfrente de sus ojos, a centímetros de su cara.

-¡GYAHAHAHAHA!-rio Freed mientras soltaba disparo tras disparo que provocaban que la castaña esquivase a como pudiera los disparos, pero estaba lejos de poder esquivarlos todos.

Una bala le rosa la pierna, otea la mejilla, una estuvo a centímetros de darle en los intestinos, y el más doloroso fue el que le dio entre el hombre y el cuello, haciendo que su brazo izquierdo cayese, flojo e inutilizado por el momento.

Cuando Xenovia estaba por darle un tajo a Freed, este uso su otra mano en la que estaba su espada para chocarla contra la de la peliazul.

El sacerdote loco lamio la hoja de su espada con locura, mirando a Xenovia ansiando querer que sus entrañas se regasen contra él suelo.

Lanzo un disparo hacía atrás, que casi le dio a Rias en la cara, deteniéndola del hechizo que estaba haciendo-No interfieran en esto~ Demonios de mierda~-canturreo el peliblanco.

Lamiendo sus labios y aplicando más fuerza, empujo a la mechiverde hacía atrás y le apunto a la Shidou con su pistola, la cual uso su espada para escudarse de los disparos.

Frente, hombro derecho, pierna izquierda, estomago, mano derecha, tuvo que mover con una mano su espada para protegerse en todos esos lugares, acercándose a Freed lentamente.

-¡GYAHA!-grito nuevamente, desapareciendo y reapareciendo detrás de una Xenovia que trato de estocarle por la espalda.

Apareciendo detrás de ella, le dio una patada en la espalda, haciendo que accidentalmente la peliazul apuntase su espada contra su compañera.

Misma quien giro, agarrando una de las manos de Xenovia y girándola para que recuperase el equilibrio y se lanzase contra Freed y ella le siguiera.

Dándole un tajo descendente, Freed detuvo eso con su espada antes de sacar su pistola.

Lanzando un disparo, le quito de la mano el trozo de Excalibur, haciendo que prácticamente mirase como el trozo de la espada sacra se alzaba al aire.

Xenovia sin darse cuenta fue pateada hacía atrás, Irina la atrapo como pudo con una mano, viendo como Freed atrapaba la espada y lamia el filo con expresión desencajadamente loca-¡Es mía ahora, perras!-

-¡Enserio! ¿¡Cómo alguien con esa lengua siquiera paso primera comunión!?- grito Irina viendo como Freed cambiaba la espada a una lanza.

Agarrando a Xenovia de una pierna y un brazo, gruño levemente mientras movía y hacía fuerza en su brazo dañado, la lanzo al aire de repente antes de hacerse para atrás para esquivar la lanza, Freed rápidamente apareció justo donde Irina para agarrar la lanza y girarla para estar apunto de darle con la punta afilada a la castaña.

Sin embargo, la peliazul cayo justo encima de él y tuvo que usar su otra espada para detener la estocada descendente de la mechiverde, quien apoyo las piernas en la espada del exorcista renegado.

Poniendo una mano en el suelo, Irina giro en el suelo, usando las piernas para atrapar la lanza entre sus piernas. Xenovia soltó la espada que ella tenía mientras Irina la atrapaba con su mano utilizable.

-¡Hazlo ahora!-exclamo la castaña mientras Xenovia daba un salto para aterrizar en el suelo, y poner una mano a su derecha.

En vez de sacar su pistola, Freed saco otra espada que ambas reconocieron.

-La de la derecha es [Excalibur Rapidly] la de la izquierda es [Excalibur Nightmare]. La de mi cadera es [Excalibur Transparent]. También recibí la [Excalibur Mimic] ¡De la chica de allí! También estoy por conseguir [Excalibur Destruction] que la otra chica tiene. ¡Hyaa! ¿Soy la primera persona en el mundo en estar en posesión de esta cantidad de Excaliburs? También recibí un elemento del Viejo Balba que me permite manejar espadas sagradas. Ahora mismo estoy tan exaltado de que se me permita manejarlas todas, ¿sabes? ¡Soy invencible! ¡Soy maravilloso! ¡Soy el más fuerte! Hyajajajajaja!-

Irina retrocedió levemente, ni [Excalibur Destruction] podría con 4 Excaliburs a la vez.

-¡Xenovia, apúrate!-

-Sí. Mantenlo allí solo un poco más.-

La peliazul se concentro mientras un circulo mágico aparecía en su mano derecha.

-San Pedro. San Basilio el Grande. Saint Denis. Santa Madre María. Por favor, escuchen mi voz-

Ella comenzó a cantar algo. El espacio delante de su mano se distorsionó. Xenovia puso la mano en el centro del espacio distorsionado. Puso la mano en él, y sacó algo justo fuera de la brecha dimensional. Lo que apareció era una enorme espada que emitía aura sagrada.

-¡Ni cagando!- grito Freed antes de usar la habilidad de [Excalibur Rapidly] para aparecer delante de Xenovia.

-¡No!-grito Irina corriendo en un segundo para aparecer delante de su compañera que seguía sacando a Durandal.

La arranco sin cuidado, destrozando las cadenas que la retenían.

El tiempo que tardaba en empuñar y atacar con Durandal era de 3.20 segundos, en 1.20 segundos Freed ya había aparecido enfrente de ella. En otro segundo desarmo a Irina, quitándole Excalibur Destruction de las manos. Y en el segundo que le quedo de sobra agarro la espada y estoco a Irina en el estomago con tanta fuerza que la espada termino atravesando también a Xenovia, empalando a ambas.

Irina vomito sangre cuando Freed saco la espada de sus entrañas, siendo ella quien recibió mayor daño.

Incluso si no era una demonio, una espada sacra seguía siendo una espada, y había sido atravesada en el vientre por una. Ni el Sacred Gear de Asia Argento la salvaría de la cicatriz que tendría si sobrevivía.

Recalcando el si sobrevivía.

* * *

Issei miraba la enorme ciudad de Kuoh desde un rascacielos. Los autos y luces nublaban la vista a las estrellas, su brillo opacado por las luces del planeta tierra. El mismo sabía que no siempre las cosas fueron así, que hubo una época mucho más atrás en la que los humanos no se dejaban llevar por el consumismo que había comenzado desde el siglo XX.

En el pasado, las personas tendían preocuparse al menos un poco más sobre el prójimo.

Héroes legendarios que peleaban por el honor y la justicia, guerreros como Uther Pendragon, Karna, Cú Chulainn, Siegfried, Feriad, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, Heracles, Ajax, y muchos otros guerreros y **héroes.**

 _Pero ahora, es imposible la existencia de un "héroe" verdadero._

Su nariz de repente detecto un olor a...cuervo. Ignorando el arder que sintió en los pulmones ante ese hedor.

Escucho un par de aleteos, el aire ondulándose ante el movimiento de las alas, sintió la energía sacra generarse detrás suyo, apunto de atacarle, una herida y todo habría terminado.

- **Zabaniya** -

SLASH

El putrefacto sonido de la carne siendo cortada rompió el silencio del lugar, la sangre se derramo debajo suyo, el cuerpo atravesado cayo con un ruido sordo al suelo, comenzando a deshacerse.

Y allí estaba frente a ellos, con una hoz negra en sus manos bañada con sangre, viéndolos por encima del hombro, la hoz se agito… y comenzó.

Issei vio a un grupo de por lo menos 30 caídos, 15 en el suelo, 15 volando, 20 de rango bajo, 8 de rango medio y solo 2 de rango considerablemente alto.

De repente, ya estaba en medio de los que se encontraban en el suelo, su hoz giro, mandando una onda de choque que lanzo a todos hacía atrás y cortando a algunos.

Uno de los de rango medio corrió hacía él con una espada de luz en su mano, misma espada que choco contra su hoz, dio la vuelta y, girando su hoz, le corto la cabeza de cuajo.

La cabeza salió volando contra otro, que aturdido apenas y pudo pensar cuando la hoz le corto toda la parte inferior del torso, Issei giro su espada, chorreando la sangre que había en ella en el suelo y destruyendo varias lanzas de luz que le lanzaron los que había arriba.

Comenzó a cortar y hacerse camino entre los que estaban en el suelo, esquivando sus ataques y haciendo que incluso terminasen atacándose entre sí, corto las piernas de uno y lo remato aplastándole la cabeza con el píe.

Agarro a uno del brazo cuando trato de golpearlo en la cara, le doblo el brazo y lanzo su hoz hacía arriba, golpeo al caído justo en la nariz, rompiéndosela y aturdiéndolo. Lo lanzo al aire, y antes de poder volar o estabilizarse la hoz cayo encima de su espalda, el metal atravesando todo su torso.

Issei, ahora desarmado, salto hacía atrás cuando decenas de lanzas cayeron del suelo, queriendo atravesarlo.

Corrió hasta alcanzar a un caído, y lo uso como escudo para las lanzas antes de atravesarle el mismo el estómago- **[Bakuhatsu Hotaru]** _(Luciérnaga Explosiva)_ -una simple bola de fuego verde apareció en su puño, dentro del estomago del caído.

Pateándolo al cielo, vio como explotaba en una llamarada verde, matando a todos los del cielo.

Ya no había ninguno de bajo rango, solo quedaban 2 de rango medio y estaban muriendo justo ahora, y solo quedaba uno de…

PAM

Un golpe, directo en la cara, aturdió a Issei.

Fue mandado hacía atrás, chocando contra la pared antes de sentir una mano en su garganta.

Miro al caído que le sujetaba del cuello, notando la lanza de luz que había en ella. Miro a **Zabaniya** en el cadáver en que la dejo.

Su visión se torno borrosa, su garganta y pulmones le quemaban, ya no pudo más y…

 **[Boost] [Boost] [¡Explosion!]**

Dos simples aumentos de poder mandaron a volar al caído, él apareció debajo suyo, lo pateo con fuerza en la mandíbula, tomando a **Zabaniya** y saltando en el aire, en vez de insertar la hoja, atravesó el estomago del caído con su mango.

Ambos cayeron al suelo, y la punta de su hoz atravesó el concreto del edificio.

Una sola gota de su sangre cayo por su boca…

-¡Bluaaagh!-pero el caído debajo suyo, estaba peor.

Tratando de regular su respiración, le miro, agarrándole del cabello negro que tenía-¿El bastardo de las estrellas los mando?-demando saber, jalándolo con más fuerza de la cabellera.

-¡Cuida tu lengua cuando hables de, agh, Kokabiel-sama!-le grito el caído moribundo.

De repente, Issei ya tenía una espada plateada apuntando a la frente del ex-ángel- **Responde la maldita pregunta** \- demando con su ojo izquierdo brillando en un rojo sangre muy intenso que calaba el alma del hombre de alas negras.

El caído miro nervioso la espada, trago saliva y dijo-S-Si-susurro al sentir la espada quemarle la piel.

-Muy bien, ahora responde ¿Qué buscan con los trozos de Excalibur?-cuestiono bajando lentamente su espada al cuello de su enemigo.

-Ko-Koka-Kokabiel… sama… busca reformarlas en una sola-respondio nervioso mientras la espada atravesaba un poco la carne de su cuello-So-solo nos faltan [Mimic] y [Destruction], las que esas exorcistas trajeron y… habremos traído a [Excalibur] de nuevo a este mundo.-

-¿Y [Ruler]?-pregunto apretando más el mango de su arma.

-K-Ko-Kokabiel-sama or-ordenó u-un ata-ataque al des-descendiente del Rey Artu-Arturo; lo-logramos arre-arrebatarle a [Ruler] antes de que lo-lograra sa-sacar a **Ca-Caliburn-**

El mechiblanco se aguanto las ganas de reír ante sus palabras, pero mantuvo su fachada impasible frente al caído

Abrió su mano dejándolo caer para verlo con frialdad.

-Ya veo-dijo Issei, levantándose y mirando al caído-Gracias por la información-dijo levantando su espada.

SLASH

Y le corto el cuello.

* * *

Ambas chicas cayeron de rodillas al suelo, sujetando sus heridas para evitar la hemorragia intensa que sufrían, Rias y las demás intentaron acercárseles pero un disparo las detuvieron.

-¡Uhjujuju-rio con burla y locura-. ¿¡Las perras de la iglesia siguen con fuerzas!?-grito viendo cómo lentamente caían en la inconsciencia

-Esa es una muy sucia boca para alguien que le servía a Dios-dijo una voz a unos metros de todos.

Freed se giro, antes de saltar cuando una espada roja casi le parte la cara-¿¡Qué cara… !? ¿¡Quién fue!?-demando saber agitando su puño, visualizando a cierto rubio no muy lejos de allí.

Kiba caminaba hacía los 3 con 2 espadas demoniacas en sus manos, su cuello giro a ambos lados, tronando y crujiendo con fuerza.

-¡AAAHHH! ¡El niño bonito salió a jugar! Pero te advierto que con mi Excalibur-chan te matare en un…-

CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG

Freed se tuvo que callar cuando un casi rabioso Kiba se lanzó sobre él, mandando tajo tras tajo con sus espadas que parecían no tener fin, a pesar de romperse cada vez que tocaban su espada.

-¡Híjole!- grito cuando una estocada casi le da entre pierna y pierna.

Agitado, se separo de Kiba pateándolo, notando como solo le movió la cara, pero no parecía afectado en lo más mínimo.

-Te voy a matar-susurro oscuramente, sus ojos azules pareciendo dos pozos negros, sin alma- ¡Y me asegurare de destruir hasta las cenizas de esas malditas espadas!-

Freed apenas y pudo pensar cuando ya tenía a Kiba encima suyo, un tajo descendente le hizo bloquear antes de que una patada lo mandase hacía atrás.

Trato de sacar su pistola, pero Kiba ya estaba enfrente suyo, y, sin previo aviso, simplemente le mordió la mano, como un perro.

-¡CARAJO!-grito Freed soltando su arma y apunto de cortar con la Excalibur a Kiba.

Sin embargo, sintió un espadazo apunto de darle en el abdomen, así que salto hacía atrás mientras Kiba le soltaba la mano.

-Te voy a matar...-dejó caer Kiba, espadas en mano, predisposición asesina en cada poro de su piel.

Los ojos turbulentos y la semi- sonrisa en Kiba no aseguraban nada. Al fin y al cabo no era el Kiba Perfecto que todos conocían, sino Kiba… el Verdadero Kiba, y nada bueno podía salir de eso.

Antes de que Freed pudiera pensar en que hacer, Kiba saltó hacia él e, intentando protegerse de su velocidad y ataque sorpresa, ambas espadas chocaron bruscamente. Esta vez, Freed fue lanzado hacia atrás por su fuerza bruta, y esta vez se descubrió a sí mismo protegiéndose de un nuevo ataque y, pronto, se vio enzarzado en una cruenta batalla de espadas: los movimientos de Kiba no eran precisos, y se dejaba llevar más por los reflejos que por una técnica clara, pero incluso el desquiciado exorcista supo que estaba en problemas cuando cada golpe hacía que le temblaran las manos por la potencia de las vibraciones y sus espadas demoniacas ya no parecían romperse.

Su mejor ataque no estaba en la técnica, sino en la brutalidad.

Kiba ya no tenía raciocinio alguno, solo era una sola emoción comandando su cuerpo y mente.

 **[Odio]**

Solo podia pensar en hacer una sola cosa

 _-Atrapar y destripar, atrapar y destripar, atrapar y destripar, atrapar y destripar atrapar y destripar atrapar y destriparatraparydestriparatraparydestriparatraparydestripar…-_

Y Freed, no tardó ni un segundo en darse cuenta de que no había escapatoria en esa alma tan negra como la oscuridad misma. El verdadero Kiba le acechaba, y cuando le vio sus ojos ya estaban a dos centímetros de su cara. Podía jurar que el azul pacífico había desaparecido para transformarse en el estruendoso rojo sangre de un cadáver abierto, de un hígado o un pulmón putrefacto.

Entonces Freed lo supo. No estaba luchando contra otro demonio con una naturaleza piadosa.

Estaba peleando contra un monstruo como él.

Cerro un ojo sintiendo como una gota surcaba todo su rostro desde su frente

No sabía si era por el cansancio o porque se volvía cada vez más loco, pero juraba ver detrás de Kiba había una mano de la cual salían unos hilos de color negro y el propietario de esto era un hombre de ojos rojos.

No podía ver nada más salvó un mechón blanco y unas sonrisa totalmente enfermiza que resaltaba entre toda la bruma oscura que cubría aquella espectral figura.

Freed se separo tan rápido como pudo, usando la habilidad [Excalibur Rapidly] para ir más rápido, huyendo de aquel enemigo que no tenía la menor contención. No le dio tiempo a huir como tenía planeado, ni a usar a alguna de las exorcistas como escudos. La espada en la mano izquierda de Kiba, en toda su gloria y euforia, cayó sobre él como una losa y apenas pudo hacer interceder su Excalibur entre ambas. La fuerza del demonio era tan enorme dado su enfado, que daba igual cuánto entrechocaran y la habilidad que poseyera el otro sobre su arma; siempre acababa siendo lanzado varios metros atrás y, cuando volvían a la carga, solo él cedía.

Y Freed había estado en situaciones peliagudas pero ninguna como esa.

Le rozaba con cada ataque y la piel de Kiba quemaba y se tornaba rojiza y sangrante ante su paso, un solo toque de una Excalibur mataría a un demonio de clase baja, pero él nunca daba muestras de dolor, solo de ganas de seguir. Estaba tan colérico, dejaba tantos puntos débiles al descubierto, que era sencillo atinar, pero no hacerlo perecer. Cada vez que le daba, Kiba se volvía más violento y no atendía a razones.

Finalmente, después de muchos temblores de manos, Freed consiguió tomar eso a su favor.

La espada que había sido del rey Arturo rozó la mejilla del rubio y le abrió un tajo hasta la oreja; había dejado abierto ese hueco adrede para incitar un movimiento en el que Kiba atacó hacia arriba, quedando indefenso de brazos para abajo, algo que aprovechó para afilar su espada desde el pectoral derecho al costado izquierdo. Kiba se dio cuenta de sus intenciones, pero para cuando lo hizo, el filo de la espada ya había cercenado la estructura de su piel. No hubo sangre, por supuesto, solo la quemadura y el dolor intensísimo que, por un instante, le detuvo.

Ambos se volvieron y sus espadas entrechocaron, por primera vez en igualdad de condiciones. Se observaron tan de cerca, que podían sentir el aliento contrario.

-¿¡No me digas que estas enojado por lo de tus amiguitos, demonio de mierda!? ¡Eran basura, y debían ser botados como la basura que eran! ¡Esa perra pelirroja debió dejarte morir como la mierda que eres!-

Kiba acompañó su grito con más rabia, y su pierna, a pesar del escozor que le provocó encoger el estómago, acabó en el estómago de Freed pateándolo hacia abajo. El exorcista renegado salió disparado hacía atrás, pero logró recuperar el equilibrio y efectuar un nuevo mandoble que golpeó la empuñadura de la espada del demonio. Kiba soltó la espada, que cayó dejándolo desprotegido, pero no fue a por ella.

Fue a por Freed… más concretamente, fue a por la Excalibur.

Se precipitó sobre él como una pantera y lo arrastró hacia abajo, contra el suelo. Ambos se arrastraron varios metros, levantando el polvo que se había librado por su combate, lo poco que quedaba del suelo agrietado, atravesando rocas y columnas de tierra sin descanso hasta que, por fin, la fiereza del ataque se redujo a la nada. Cuando el exorcista perdió el aliento por el golpe de su espalda contra rocas y cenizas, Kiba agarró la mano con la que sujetaba su espada y la golpeó repetidamente contra el suelo.

Freed luchó por mantenerla, y Kiba, cansado de florituras, clavó los dientes en su muñeca hasta que la roja sangre empañó sus encías y la carne quedó entre sus dientes.

Las precisión ya no estaban en sus movimientos, sino el más puro instinto.

Desgarró su muñeca como un sabueso, golpeó su cara repetidas veces con el puño mientras Freed trataba de quitárselo de encima con una única mano. Cuando le dio por fin con el puño, le dio como una docena de bofetadas en la cara, y el rubio fue empujado hacia atrás poco a poco; sus pies se anclaron en el suelo para no ceder. Finalmente, al sentir que con cada empujón hacia atrás solo conseguía que Kiba se llevara su propia muñeca con él, pegado como una lapa, clavándole los dientes hasta el hueso, no pudo soportar más el peso de la espada tras un último forcejeo.

-¡Suéltame ahora mismo, jodido animal!-exigió Freed.

Kiba, lejos de hacerlo, giro como un animal, todavía sosteniendo la mano del peliblanco en su boca hasta que lo mando volando hacía atrás. Freed salió volando ante la tremenda fuerza cinética que lo mando contra un árbol.

Camino con lentitud a la espada botada por el sacerdote loco, la sonrisa bañada en sangre apareció en su boca.

Puso toda su energía restante en la espada que creo, la energía roja se arremolino con fuerza alrededor de la espada, miro con una insana locura la espada demoniaca en sus manos antes de bajar su mirada a la espada sagrada.

Pero, lo que vio allí… no le gusto.

Se miro a si mimo, sus ojos habían perdido su brillo, todo su cabello estaba desarreglado y empolvado, tenía heridas y sangre regadas por todo su cuerpo.

- _… ¿En… esto… me he convertido?_ -se pregunto a si mismo incrédulo ante su reflejo… ese… ese no era él… se había convertido en semejante monstruo por venganza pero… ¿qué pensarían sus amigos si lo vieran así?

 **BANG**

…

* * *

Issei se sentó en el mismo rascacielos en el que peleo contra los caídos, fumando uno de los cigarrillos que Azazel le dio.

Jugo con sus pies un poco antes de que apareciesen a los que estaba esperando.

-Por fin llegan-les regaño levemente, recibiendo un "¡Hmph!" "Perdona" y un cariñoso "¿y que mierdas importa?"

Se giro, viendo a 3 encapuchados, uno de su altura, con ojos rojos y la pupila rasgada, el otro encapuchado era mediano y el ultimo era más pequeño, ambos con ojos verdes, aunque uno tenía un tono más azulado y otro uno mucho más verdoso

Se las quedó mirando un rato antes de soltar unas palabras muy cariñosas

-¿Qué hacen en Kuoh?-

-Que mal agradecido eres, mira que venimos a visitarnos y así nos tratas-dijo el de ojos rojos cruzándose de brazos con un muy sobre actuado tono herido

Issei enarco una ceja ante eso

-¿Enserio?-

-Pffft, claro que no-respondio con una sonrisa pedante-No desperdiciaría así mi tiempo pero ellas dos querían darte unos regalos.

Issei miro como las encapuchadas sacaban unas cosas de sus mantos.

La primera saco una especie de lanza blanca arremolinada a su alrededor, con una muy afilada punta, junto a ella tenía otra arma; una lanza de color gris, con decoraciones doradas y celestes y una peculiar forma con un anillo dorado sosteniendo la punta, tenía una empuñadura azul verdoso y dorada con forma de círculo. La segunda saco una espada, que era una especie de Claymore roja y plateada con varios detalles en ella.

Issei miro las armas, analizándolas con detalle antes de devolvérselas a ambas mujeres.

-¿Qué hay de ti?-cuestiono al de ojos rojos que simplemente alzo un dedo hacía arriba. Issei alzo la mirada y vio…-¡A LA PUTA!-

Arriba de él, justo en el cielo, estaba una espada tan enorme que fácilmente acaparaba el tamaño de todo el edificio en el que estaban.

- **Ig-Alima:** _Campo Verde que Corta atreves de mil montañas.-_

-Es enorme-susurro Issei muy sorprendido

-Eso me dicen todas-declaro el Ojirrojo arrogantemente.

-Si, cuando hablan de tu ego-

Ambas ojiverdes rieron por lo bajo mientras el único varón además de Issei gruñía levemente… aunque admitía que le dio risa.

-Aunque ya enserio, gracias amigo-dijo el mechiblanco con una sonrisa mientras la espada desaparecía-Pero... estoy sorprendido de que… no se… no llevases un manto dorado o algo.-

-Oh, jajajajaja…-una risa sarcástica salió de los labios del aludido-Para tu información tengo mi armadura debajo.-

-No se porque, pero no estoy sorprendido-susurro el de ojos de dos colores diferentes riendo levemente antes de poner su puño izquierdo enfrente del chico.

Debajo de su capucha este sonrió y choco su puño con el de Issei.

Camino hasta desaparecer en unas partículas doradas, dejando solo a Issei y a las chicas.

Estas miraron a Issei, y este las miro a ellas antes de…

¡CHU~!

Lanzarse al mismo tiempo a besarlo.

Issei comenzó a reír levemente, solo callándose cuando le besaban en la boca.

-Ya, ya, tranquilas-les dijo cariñosamente, poniendo sus manos en las cabezas de ambas.

-Promete que te vas a cuidar-le dijo la de ojos más azules.

-Ten cuidado- le dijo la de ojos más verdes.

-Si, tratare, tranquilas-les dijo con cariño, antes de sentirlo-Chicas, me tengo que ir, un amigo necesita ayuda-les dijo antes de recibir un doble beso en ambas mejillas.

-Te amamos-dijeron ambas con unas pequeñas sonrisas antes de que la más pequeña desapareciera en partículas rojas.

Cuando se fue, Issei volteó a ver a la que se quedó

Sus hermosos ojos azules con un tono más verdoso de la que se fue hace unos momentos le miraban fijamente, mostrando un brillo de preocupación

-Ise…-

-Hey, estaré bien-le dijo estirando su mano para tomar la de ella y atraerla hacia él para abrazarla con cariño-Siempre lo estoy-

La chica enlazó sus brazos en su espalda, colocando su cabeza contra su pecho escuchando sus suaves latidos.

-Por favor…se cuan importante es para ti el hacerlo…pero por favor…trata de no exigirte…no quiero tener que darles la noticia de que moriste por una tontería-alzo la mirada para verlo fijamente-Por favor, prométemelo y está vez…si cúmplelo-

El pelinegro se quedo callado unos segundos antes de besarle la frente con cariño

La chica sonrió levemente mientras se separaba de él al mismo tiempo que desaparecía en partículas azules, moviendo sus labios en un silencioso "te amo" antes de no verse más

Issei sonrió levemente antes de suspirar

-…Tengo que aprender a hacer eso…-

* * *

-Maldito cabrón, casi me matas- Freed miro el cuerpo inerte de Kiba. El rubio, nada más recibir el disparo de su pistola, se había quedado paralizado con la boca entreabierta y los ojos entrecerrados, de rodillas enfrente de la espada, con los brazos colgando en peso muerto a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

Miró como sus fragmentos de [Excalibur] junto a los demás fragmentos pertenecientes a las caídas e intereses exorcistas desaparecían en un portal de un color verde pálido.

Suspiró levemente, su jefecito ya las tenía en su poder…ahora…

Freed tomo la espada, viendo como los dedos de Kiba se contrajeron levemente, entrecerró los ojos al ver eso, y sin más levanto su espada, asegurándose de apuntar correctamente al cuello del rubio.

La espada bajo con fuerza y rapidez, pero no la suficiente.

Sintió una patada directo en la mandíbula, sintió los dientes temblar, la mejilla ceder, los huesos crujir cuando todo su cuerpo, acompañando a su cabeza por el golpe, fue lanzado a varios docenas de metros de distancia, haciéndolo atravesar pared lisa y revolcarse por el suelo hasta que, entre escombros, consiguió recuperar el equilibrio.

Solo pudo ver el reflejo, los rápidos movimientos de las piernas que ni siquiera tocaban el suelo dirigiéndose hacia él, el humo y el polvo levantándose con cada paso. Antes de que el puño de cierto pelinegro se alzara sobre su cabeza, capaz de hundirla entre sus propios hombros por la fuerza empleada y convertirla en una mancha en el suelo.

Pudo ver como la mano de Issei estaba marcada por varias venas rojas que brillaban de manera incandescente, soltando chispas de electricidad rojiza.

Su puño nuevamente le golpeo, justo en el estomago, haciéndolo vomitar sangre antes de salir volando contra el suelo.

Issei aterrizo en el suelo antes de desaparecer en un flash rojizo que fue hasta Freed.

El "flash" comenzó a golpear a Freed sin detenerse, los gritos de dolor de Freed se escuchaban junto con cientos de sonidos de puñetazos mientras aquel flash dorado terminaba de golpearlo, dejando ver como todo su amoratado cuerpo sacaba humo.

Issei finalmente apareció enfrente de él y con una potente patada, lo mando a volar, con el cuerpo figurativa y literalmente hecho de mierda.

-Oye, idiota bueno para nada, al que estabas apunto de matar, era mi amigo.-

Y seguidamente, apareció encima de él para golpearle en toda la cara con su brazo brillando en venas rojas.

Su mirada sin emociones hizo temblar hasta el último centímetro a Freed mientras que sentía como Kiba y las otras dos desaparecían en un círculo mágico junto a Rias y compañía, al mismo tiempo que miraban con enorme preocupación la espalda del pelinegro antes de desaparecer totalmente.

El loco albino se levantaba de forma lenta y tambaleante, sacando a su espada de luz y su arma de fuego, empuñándolas frente al pelinegro.

Este achico los ojos de forma peligrosa antes de cruzar sus brazos frente a él.

 **-Trace On-**

La energía empezó a fluir por las manos de Issei, formando ante la mirada rojiza de Freed dos armas muy raras.

Dos falcatas chinas aparecieron en las manos de Issei, los colores de ambas representaban el eterno equilibrio del Yin-Yang.

Bajo sus brazos con lentitud, empuñando sus armas con algo de fuerza mientras sus ojos brillaban en aquel tono rojo espectral que hacía palidecer al exorcista callejero.

No lo dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando se lanzó sobre él como un animal sobre su indefensa presa que lo único que podía hacer era rezar que acane rapido con su vida.

Lástima que ninguna deidad maligna o benevolente escucharía al pobre infeliz

* * *

 **En la Academia**

* * *

Sona y su Nobleza terminaron de poner una barrera alrededor de toda la escuela, viendo como Rias y la demás entraban a la academia.

Todos sudaban la gota gorda y no era para menos, se enfrentarán a Kokabiel, un ángel caído nivel [Cadre] que se enfrentó al Lucifer original y a Dios y sobrevivió para contarlo

Las Gremory's se quedaron quietas dos pasos antes de entrar en el domo de energía creado por la amiga de la infancia de su [Rey] y todo su séquito viendo con ligero miedo el haz de luz que se alzaba en medio de la cancha deportiva

-Rias-la siempre tranquila voz de Sona se dejó escuchar, pero esta vez había algo de nerviosismo en sus palabras-¿Tu [Peón] y tú [Caballero]?-

La mirada de la pelirroja se ensombreció levemente al recordar a ambos varones de su séquito.

Negó con la cabeza en respuesta y Sona, lamentablemente, ya se esperaba eso.

-Puedes volver a llamar a tu Onii-sama-

-Ha, si vamos con esas, ¿Por qué tú no llamas a tu Onee-sama?-

-Tu Onii-sama se podría controlar…mi Onee-sama en cambio…-

-Conoces a mi hermano, ¿Se controlaría más que Serafall-sama?-

-Touche-

Ambas suspiraron levemente al recordar a sus hermanos mayores.

Ninguna quería tener que pasar por "eso"

Además, con el temperamento de ambos, asesinarían a Grigori sin parar hasta que llegaran al ultimo de los ángeles caídos.

Antes de poder decir algo más, un cegador brillo dorado les hizo cerrar los ojos con dolor al sentir que el brillo casi les dejaba ciegos a todos.

Cerca de allí, una mujer rubia de ojos azules, un peliplata de ojos del mismo color y un hombre de ojos morados abrieron sus ojos al sentir el enorme poder que emergió de forma abrupta.

La encapuchada de ojos verdes se dio la vuelta viendo el haz de luz que se alzaba hacia el cielo.

Una mano cubierta por una armadura dorada se colocó en su hombro y ella asintió levemente antes de volver a voltearse y seguir con su camino.

A lo lejos, Issei miro aquel brillo desde la punta más alta de la iglesia, sus brazos cruzados, su mirada sería como nunca antes y sus ojos brillando en un intenso rojo carmesí.

-Ha comenzado.-

De la nada, un portal negro se había abierto detrás de él y una mano le tomo del cuello de la camisa

-Si…ha comenzado-un destello rojo se dejó entrever entre toda esa oscuridad haciendo que Issei gruñera por lo bajo

-Heya Classic-

-¿Qué quieres, Reaper?-

-Tu cabeza si no es mucha molestia-

* * *

 _-Ha llegado-_

 **-Pero tiene otros planes-**

-Estoy es malo, muy pero muy malo-

 _-Lo matará-_

 **-Mas bien, intentará matarlo-**

-¿Qué nos asegura que le ganará?-

 **-¿Quién dijo algo sobre ganar, Ink?-**

CHAS

Un chasqueo de dedos se escuchó por todo el oscuro lugar mientras alguien aparecía entre las sombras

-¿Mandaste a llamar?-

 **-Si, necesito que vayas y vigiles la pelea entre los dos, si Reaper quiere pasarse de listo tienes permitido intervenir-**

-¿Le puedo patear el culo al bastardo aliento de muerto? Genial, ¿cuando empiezo?-unos chispazos se oyeron levemente

 **-Cuando la llama apresada brille con más fuerza que nunca-**

* * *

 ** _Fin del capítulo_**

* * *

 _(Nagareru toki no naka matataku Setsunateki kirameki o) / (Una chispa momentánea brilla junto al tiempo que fluye)_

 **Issei mira al frente, su ojo rojo brillando con fuerza, con una figura femenina detrás suyo, sus ojos del mismo color brillando con la misma intensidad**

 _(Kono yo no kioku ni kizamu tame Arukitsuzukeru Dreamer) / (Soy un creyente que puede cuidar sus pasos hacia las memorias de este mundo.)_

 **Rias aparece en una cama, mirando el techo con lagrimas bajando de los ojos**

 _(Dare ni mo mirenai yume o mite) / (Tuve un sueño que nadie mas pudo haber tenido, dejando todo lo que no necesitaba.)_

 **Asia aparece de rodillas con las manos en posición de reso, a pesar del pulsante dolor en su cabeza**

 _(Iranai mono wa subete suteta tsuyoku motomeru kokoro ga aru kara) / (Pensamientos que no puedo rendir a que vivan en mi pecho)_

 **Akeno aparece mirando a la nada, abrazando sus rodillas mientras lagrimas bajaban de su cara**

 _(Yuzurenai omoi Kono mune ni yadoshite afureru shoudou osaekirenai) / (Aunque siga en el abismo entre la realidad y los ideales y mis pies estén encadenados a los grilletes del sacrificio)_

 **El Boosted Gear brilla en un tono verde mientras el símbolo de Ddraig aparecía en el cielo**

 _(Mada riaru idearu no hazama ni ite gisei no kase ni ashi o torarete mo) / (Mis impulsos desbordados no están completamente reprimidos porque tengo un corazón que anhela poderosamente.)_

 **Issei surca el cielo en la armadura del Boosted Gear, las alas de dragón en su espalda aleteando con fuerza**

 _("Itsuwari" "Osore" "Kyoshoku" "Urei" Samazama na negateibu ni) / ("Pretensión""Miedo""Vanidad""Dolor"; no seré suficientemente débil.)_

 **Unos ojos verde y azul con la pupila dorada y rasgada miraban a un pequeño Issei de 7 años , y le sonrió con cariño paternal**

 _(Torawareru hodo yowaku wa nai kodoku mo shiranu trickster) / (Para ser retenido por las varias cosas negativas; soy un tramposo que no conoce la soledad.)_

 **En un tornado, Issei y Kiba aparecen en un edificio cortando a varios ángeles caídos con espadas que formaban de haces de luz en sus manos**

 _(Yozora o tsukisasu biru no mure hoshi nado mienai sora miage) / (Los grupos de edificios que atraviesan el cielo nocturno, miro hacia arriba al aire cuyas estrellas son casi invisibles.)_

 **Con un salto, ambos cubren la luna antes de que las plumas negras llovieran del cielo**

 _("Mayoi wa nai ka" to Jibun ni toikakeru) / (Y me pregunto a mi mismo "¿No estaré perdido?")_

 **Issei aparece en un espacio ennegrecido, pero dicha oscuridad no se comparaba con el brillo del corazón carmesí que flotaba enfrente suyo**

 _(Kono machijuu afureru mono ni mamire utsutsu o nukasu you na koto wa nai) / (Cosas como calumnias de aquellos que exceden en esta ciudad o están encaprichados no me alcanzarán)_

 **Issei aplasta el alma enfrente suyo mientras el corazón se volvía de color negro**

 _(Mabuta o toji ishiki no umi ni ukande omoiegaku Risou o te ni suru sono toki o) / (Porque al final del camino que conecta al futuro, quiero ver algo que pueda tomaré en mi mano.)_

 **Se muestra como Irina y Xenovia comienzan a pelear contra Issei y Kiba**

 _(Kagiri aru "sei" o kono yo ni uke kare yuku dake wa oroka ni hitoshii) / (Para simplemente recibir una "vida" limitada en este mundo y descomponerme es igual a ser estúpido.)_

 **Aparecen escenas de la pelea con ellas antes de finalizar con Kiba fracturando la espada de Xenovia e Issei golpeando a Irina en la cara**

 _(Hoka no dare mo ga mochienai mono "Jibun jishin" to iu na no kesshou e) / (Ir hacia aquello que nadie mas puede tener- el cristal conocido con "mi propio yo".)_

 **Se muestra a Issei serio enfrente de un Issei sonriente de cabello blanco y ojos bicolor, con pequeños cuernos en la cabeza**

 _(Kireigoto o tsukitoosu koto itsuka fakuto e kawaru) / (El hecho de atravesar lo que cubre se convertirá en la verdad algún día.)_

 **Issei aparece de espaldas a una niña de cabello castaño**

 _(Katakuna ni shinjitsuzuketai; It's just my faith. The absolute truth) / (Quiero seguir creyendo en él obstinadamente; es sólo mi fe. La verdad absoluta.)_

 **Los ojos de Issei derraman lagrimas mientras la niña se consume en una enorme bola de fuego**

 _(Nagareru toki no naka matataku Setsunateki kirameki o kono yo no kioku ni kizamu tame Arukitsuzukeru Dreamer) / (Una chispa momentánea brilla junto al tiempo que fluye Soy un creyente que puede cuidar sus pasos hacia las memorias de este mundo.)_

 **Mientras las lagrimas bajaban de su cara, lentamente personas comenzaron a aparecer a su alrededor, hasta que una pelinegra de ojos rojos le jalaba del brazo, donde todos le esperaban**

* * *

 ** _La cosa se empezó a calentar, lo bueno está apunto de empezar y las batallas no tardarán en llegar (joder que puedo hacerme rapero XD)_**

 ** _¿Por qué no puse la pelea de Issei vs Freed? Siendo sinceros, en un inicio si quise hacerlo pero me quedé estancado allí y cuando lo leí pensé "Así queda mejor" y hala, allí quedó :3 (aunque por el opening, si es que lo leyeron, ya deben saber que paso)_**

 ** _¿Qué onda con todas esas armas? Son algunas de las muchas armas que tuvo el buen Rey Arturo, aunque algunas son otros nombres que recibe Excalibur_**

 ** _¿Quiénes eran esos encapuchados? Adivinen adivinador, el que lo logré será el ganador~_**

 ** _Muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas habrán, pero pronto se aclararán (modo Yoda On)_**

 ** _Algo que debo aclarar es que un amigo mio, Racon Omega 98 (alias, lobito) me ayuda a escribir los caps, y hace peleas que estan de toda madre, tambien ayudandome con el opening y el ending para finalizar ayudandome para editar este cap_**

 ** _Ahora, a los reviews:_**

 ** _Racon Omega_** ** _98:_**

 ** _Holi woli lobo~_**

 ** _El sarcasmo era innecesario :T_**

 ** _Lamento decirte que no es la maid que todos amamos XD_**

 ** _Los rasgos de alma se irán profundizando en ciertos episodios en específico, pero de que sabrás más de ellos lo sabrás_**

 ** _Gracias X3_**

 ** _Era justo y necesario, quiero que Irina-como todos-madure pero aún así mantendrá algo de esa bobería que la caracteriza_**

 ** _Bye bye~_**

 ** _El Primordial385:_**

 ** _Muchas gracias por tus palabras, aquí está la continuación._**

 ** _antifanboy:_**

 ** _Tu buena impresión no caerá, te lo aseguro!_**

 ** _Jack Fall Heaven:_**

 ** _Sobre meterlo, tengo mis dudas debido a que aún no sé cómo hacerlo pero allí me las arreglaré_**

 ** _Bye~_**

 ** _Bueno mis queridos y bonitos lectores y gente querida que recién entra a mi humilde historia, espero que tengan un bonito día o dulces sueños_**

 ** _P. D: no se si crearme una página de Facebook para que estén más informados sobre el avance así cómo poner imágenes o pistas para los capítulos posteriores_**

 ** _P. D. D: Opening y Ending cortesía de Racon Omega 98 (alias el Lobo :3)_**

 ** _PD D: si se preguntó por escenas que se mostró en la apertura y no en el transcurso del capitulo, es bastante común que en las escenas iniciales que no aparecen en ningún momento._**

 ** _Ejemplo: en el opening 7 de Naruto Shippuden, Toumei Datta Sekai, con algunas escenas que no pasaron en el manga o el anime durante el arco del ataque de Pain / Nagato a Konoha tales como:_**

 _ **Sai luchando contra el Camino Asura cuando Sai casi daba señales de vida durante la saga**_

 ** _Se muestra una escena donde se efectúa una batalla entre Konan contra Sakura, Hinata e Ino cosa que nunca paso._**

 ** _Y también se muestra una batalla entre el Equipo de Gai luchando contra el Camino Deva cuando ellos no se encontraban en Konoha para empezar_**

 ** _Y algunas otras más._**

 ** _En fin, comenten, opinen, favoritos, seguidos y demás._**

 ** _See-ya ~_**


	5. Ideal Manchado (1)

**Simbología:**

-Hola-Conversación normal.

-*¿Cómo están?*- Transmisiones holográficas o conversaciones por celular.

-(No lo sé)- Pensamientos varios.

-[Estoy muy bien] {Gracias por preguntar}- Seres de categoría superior sellados.

 _-Gracias por preguntar-_ Narración de alguna historia y/o Flashbacks.

 **-Vete al diablo-** seres desconocidos y/o con tendencias malignas, habla de un personaje cuando se pone serio.

* * *

 **(Opening—One Piece. Opening 20—HOPE Namie Amuro)**

* * *

 _(Kimi e no omoi ga takanatte) / (Levantemos nuestros sentimientos por ti)_

 **Issei aparece en uno de los rascacielos de Kuoh, su cabello ondeando con el viento mientras sus ojos bicolor miraban directo al frente.**

 _(Kagiri naki chikara umareru) / (Levantémonos con nuestra fuerza ilimitada)_

 **Rias se encontraba en su oficina mirando desde la ventana la luna llena.**

 _(Motomerunaraba doko mo demo) / (No importa donde estemos, lo conseguiremos)_

 **Akeno también miraba la luna, con su cabello suelto ondeando por el viento del parque en el que se encontraba**.

 _(Kawari-me kizuna furikazasō) / (Nos moveremos con nuestros bonos sin cambio)_

 **Asia dormía con sus manos en pose de oración, su cara siendo iluminada por el brillo de la luna que se filtraba por la luna.**

 _(We are hope) / (Somos esperanza)_

 **De repente, Rias, Akeno y Asia fueron cambiadas por tres figuras oscurecidas pero claramente femeninas.**

 _(Kimi to honki de kokoro butsuke atta yorokobi mo) / (Siempre es un placer que realmente haya querido conocerte ahora)_

 **Kiba aparece luchando furiosamente contra Freed que solamente sonreía demencialmente mientras devolvía los ataques.**

(Waraikorogete namida kawakashita setsunasa mo) / (Siempre es una lástima que tengamos todas las risas y lágrimas)

 **Irina estaba de rodillas, llorando encima de una foto en la que aparecía ella de niña junto a Issei.**

 _(Tsunagi awasete kaze no naka) / (Unámonos en el viento)_

 **Issei luchaba, pareciendo un tornado, cortando sin parar a incontables caídos, rodeándose de plumas negras.**

 _(Hatameite iru yo takaku takaku) / (Subiremos en lo alto de los cielos)_

 **De repente, Kiba aparece enfrente de Freed que reía maniáticamente antes de esquivar los tajos descontrolados del rubio**

 _(Why sagasu koto o akirame teta no) / (¿Por qué renuncias a la búsqueda?)_

 **En un descuido, Freed estaba apunto de cortarle el cuello a Kiba con su espada antes de que dos falcatas chinas con los colores del Yin y Yang le parasen.**

 _(Why hitori tatakai tsuzukeru no) / (¿Por qué sigues luchando por ti mismo?)_

 **Kokabiel aparece sonriendo oscuramente mientras detrás de él aparecían todos los fragmentos de Excalibur antes de ennegrecerse de repente.**

 _(Nē don'na mirai kakugo shita no) / (Oye, no escondas tu futuro)_

 **Los fragmentos se unen antes de que se viese la silueta de una espada ennegrecida con runas rojas.**

 _(Yume wa mō te ni shita no) / (Tu sueño está a tu alcance)_

 **Sin embargo, en un brillo dorado, apareció una espada dorada con el mango azul**

 _(Kimi e no omoi ga takanatte) / (Levantemos nuestros sentimientos por ti)_

 **Una pequeña castaña igual a Issei se gira para ver a este, sonriéndole con cariño, mientras este le miraba neutramente**

 _(Kagiri naki chikara umareru) / (Levantémonos con nuestra fuerza ilimitada)_

 **Los dientes de Issei se aprietan con fuerza mientras el fuego consume a la castaña.**

 _(Motomerunaraba doko mo demo) / (No importa donde estemos, lo conseguiremos)_

 **Issei rugió antes de lanzarse sobre Kokabiel con dos espadas chinas de color negro y blanco en manos**

 _(Kawarime kizuna furikazasō) / (Nos moveremos con nuestros bonos sin cambio)_

 **Xenovia se levanta para ayudar a Kiba en pelear contra Freed, no sin antes sacar una enorme espada de un circulo de invocación**

 _(We are hope) / (Somos esperanza)_

 **Cuando Freed estaba apunto de decapitar a Kiba, un borrón de color negro lo patea, mandándolo a volar**

 _(Aoku hiroi sekai no hate ni) / (A través del final de este ancho mundo azul)_

 **Issei se lanza contra Freed con [Kansho y Bakuya] en manos, hasta que estas de repente crecen enormemente**

 _(Kimi to me sashitai basho ga aru) / (Llegarás a tu lugar)_

 **Aparecen las siluetas de antes, ahora con 10 años, arrastrando a un pequeño Issei de su misma edad**

 _(Susumi yuku kōrona wa) / (Era una ruta en movimiento)_

 **La imagen cambia a Akeno, Asia y Rias haciendo lo mismo con un Issei ya adolescente**

 _(Tōi mukashi mō kimete ita) / (Hicimos esto hace mucho tiempo)_

 **Sin embargo, la imagen parpadeaba entre Akeno, Asia y Rias con las tres figuras de antes.**

 _(Mada todokanai kiminokoe ga / No puedo alcanzar tu voz de nuevo)_

 **Hasta que termina con Issei yéndose con las tres chicas misteriosas mientras dándoles la espalda estaban Asia, Akeno y Rias derramando lagrimas**

 _(Muryokuna mune o oshitsubusu) / (Me rompe el corazón mientras he estado tan débil)_

 **Ninguna noto como una muy pequeña lagrima bajo del ojo de Issei**

 _(Boku wa kimi o motomete irukara) / (Porque te busco ahora)_

 **Finalmente, todo el grupo Gremory y Sitri a excepción de Issei y Kiba aparecen llegando a la academia**

 _(Hikari sashikomu asa o shinjitsu iyō) / (Debemos creer en el rayo de luz de la mañana)_

 **Sentado en su trono dorado, Kokabiel sonrió mientras alzaba una mano al cielo**

 _(Me o tojite mimi o sumashite / Solo cierra los ojos y escucha atentamente)_

 **Todas las mujeres Gremory y Sitri prepararon sus mejores ataques**

 _(Sagashidasō kimi no kotae o) / (Si quieres encontrar tus respuestas)_

 **Con una sola mano, Kokabiel creo una enorme lanza de luz**

 _(Michi wa kanarazu tsuzuite iru yo) / (Siempre mantendremos nuestro camino)_

 **Todas las Gremory y Sitri sueltan sus ataques al mismo tiempo que Kokabiel la enorme lanza**

 _(Mada mita koto no nai umi e) / (Al mar que no hemos visto todavía)_

 **Cuando los ataques chocan, la lanza de Kokabiel destroza los ataques de todas**

 _(We are, We are hope) / (Somos, somos esperanza)_

 **Antes de que llegara a herir a alguna, un borrón negro se interpone y destroza la lanza**

 _(Aoku hiroi sekai no hate ni) / (A través del final de este ancho mundo azul)_

 **Una enorme nube de humo se forma mientras Kokabiel entrecierra sus ojos**

 _(Kimi to kaerubeki basho ga aru) / (Volverás a tu lugar)_

 **Cuando el humo cesa, enfrente de Kokabiel estaba una armadura negra que soltaba una especie de bruma obscura**

 _(Bokutachi wa eien ni) / (Juntos por siempre)_

 **La rendija y los ojos de Kokabiel brillaron con el mismo tono de rojo, lleno de [Odio]**

 _(Tōi mukashi sō kimete ita) / (Hemos decidido esto hace tanto tiempo)_

* * *

 ** _DragonTale_**

* * *

 _En aquel mundo, derruido por las guerras, los errores y las fallas de los humanos, solo pude alzar la mirada_

 _La vi, la luna, aquel astro blanco y puro. Roja como la sangre, roja como mis ojos que la contemplaban, esos ojos que han recibido halagos de muchos, pero que ya no puedo escuchar más los de quien realmente me importa_

 _Camine, viendo y cuidándome de mi alrededor_

 _Solo deseo que esto en verdad sea un sueño, una pesadilla, todo esto... es demasiado real_

 _¿Esto es lo que mi madre se refería por "sueños premonitorios"?_

 _Pero... ¿qué significaba?_

 _En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo cambio_

 _Vi armas, de cada tipo, forma y tamaño, espadas, lanzas o hachas, una cantidad inmensa, incontable_

 _Un_ ** _Mundo de Armas Ilimitadas_** _, un reino para el dueño de todas ellas_

 _Y allí, justo por encima de todos sus súbditos, lo vi_

 _El Rey de las Armas_

 _Parado dándome la espalda, mostrando lo grande e imponente que era._

 _Su cabello negro con mechones blancos, rojos y plateados peinado hacia atrás se mecía levemente con el viento._

 _Era el Rey, el Rey de las Armas, el Rey Dragón_

 _Era MI Rey, mi Dragoncito_

 _Era... Era..._

-¡Ise!-

* * *

 **DragonTale Arco 1: [Espada Sagrada Excalibur]**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Ideal Manchado**

* * *

En medio de la oscuridad de una habitación, un grito femenino se dejó escuchar al mismo tiempo que unos ojos rojos se abrían de la nada mostrando sorpresa y nerviosismo.

La dueña de estos ojos respiraba agitada, temblando y sudando de los nervios que sentía en esos momentos.

Se llevó lentamente sus manos a su rostro, cerrando los ojos mientras tomaba un profundo respiro para tranquilizarse un poco.

Su respiración se calmó levemente, las gotas perladas del sudor aún caían por su rostro hasta sus frazadas mientras una pregunta pasaba por su mente en esos instantes

-(¿Qué demonios fue eso?)-se pregunto así misma, todo aquello se sintió tan real que sintió mucho miedo como nunca, especialmente debido a la persona que vio allí aunque cambiada, lo seguiría reconociendo para siempre.

Como lo dijo antes, estaba totalmente cambiado, pero lo reconocería siempre

Era el amor de su vida, el chico que la salvo, el hombre del que se enamoro

Hyodo Issei, el Sekiryuutei

Si, sabía de la condición de su amado, el padrastro de este así como su propios padres los metieron al mundo de lo sobrenatural poco después de que Issei se fuera de sus vidas por cinco largos años.

Pego un largo suspiro viendo la foto enmarcada en su mesita de noche

Una mujer cabra, un esqueleto pequeño, un esqueleto alto vestido con armadura, una mujer pez, una mujer dinosaurio, un robot, un esqueleto más alto, un hombre cabra, un niño cabra, dos niñas, un niño y ella sonreían a la cámara con mucha felicidad

No pudo evitar que un sentimiento de nostalgia la invadiera en esos instantes, extrañaba aquellos días dónde él estaba a su lado, acompañándola en las buenas y en las malas.

Moviendo la cabeza miró el reloj que tenía al lado de la foto; 5:30 AM, faltaban dos horas y media para que fuera a clases.

Alzó la mirada nuevamente, plantando sus ojos rojos como rubíes en el techo de su habitación.

Algo en ella le decía que algo iba mal, pero no sabía el que.

 **Riiin~ Riiiiin~**

Su teléfono móvil sonó levemente; el pitido característico de un mensaje recibido captó su atención.

Preguntándose quien en su sano juicio le mandaría un mensaje a esas horas de la madrugada; cogió su celular y lo desbloqueó, mirando al remitente del mensaje

-Número desconocido…-susurro viendo fijamente la pantalla de su móvil, leyendo el único mensaje que le envío ese sujeto

 _ **Sintoniza el canal 138 en tu televisor**_

Mirando todavía el mensaje; cogió el control remoto y prendió su televisor, buscando el canal.

Una vez se dio cuenta que ya estaba hecho, alzó la mirada para ver fijamente la pantalla.

Sus ojos carmesí se abrieron al verlo, solo por un segundo, todo a su alrededor, incluyendo el televisor pareció congelarse mientras miraba la imagen enfrente suyo.

Una armadura negra, que soltaba una bruma oscura, cuyo único brillo era el infernal brillo rojo en su visor mantenía en sus manos una espada y una lanza cubiertas por marcas rojas, rugiendo como una bestia mientras embestía contra un millar de lanzas de luz lanzadas por Kokabiel, quien con una mano alzada, le apuntaba con un dedo, signo de que fue el quien las lanzo

Pero lo que le hizo dar un brinco, fue la mujer pelirroja que estaba detrás del ser de armadura negra

-¡RIAS!-

 **Riiiin Riiiiiiin Riiiiiiin**

Su celular empezó a sonar, bajo la mirada y miro los mensajes de su familia y amigos monstruosos; preguntándole si también había recibido el mensaje.

No los abrió, su grito debió de haber sido suficiente respuesta para ellos.

 **Riiiin~**

Su teléfono sonó de nuevo, bajo la mirada; el mismo número desconocido pero está vez un mensaje diferente.

Esta vez, sintió un temor inundar su cuerpo

 _ **El dragón a la caza del cuervo**_

Empezó a temblar mientras alzaba la mirada para ver la televisión, específicamente a la figura envuelta en aquella armadura negra.

Un susurro salió de sus suaves labios, apenas audible si alguien estuviera allí con ella; pero más que suficiente para ponerle la piel de gallina.

-…¿Ise?...-

CRASH

Una lanza rompió uno de los extremos del casco, mostrando un único ojo rojo con ansias de matar

- **¡KŒKĄBĪĒEÊEËEĘEEEL!** \- grito con una voz gutural, entre altibajos que hacían sonar su voz como la de un demonio, un **verdadero** demonio

* * *

 **Academia Kuoh -Horas antes**

* * *

Kiba Yuuto abrió sus ojos de golpe, generándose así mismo un dolor de cabeza al reincorporarse rápidamente en el lugar donde estaba echado

Una vez recobro la noción miro a su alrededor identificando el lugar rápidamente

-El club...-susurro mientras el dolor por fin llegaba a su sinapsis

Apretó los dientes mientras bajaba la mirada, notando las vendas en todo su torso y brazos

-Ten cuidado...-giro su cabeza hacia donde oyó esa voz-Las Excalibur de Freed te dañaron gravemente, ni con el Sacred Gear de Asia se pudo hacer mucho-Hyodo Issei estaba sentado en la silla que le pertenecía a Rias, al lado de dos sofás más donde estaban recostadas las dos exorcistas

No tenían puestos sus trajes y todo su torso estaba lleno de vendas, una toalla cubría lo necesario a los ojos curiosos

El pelinegro miraba hacía el techo con una mirada sin emociones, no ira, no felicidad, ni miedo. Solo... nada

-¿Ise-kun?-llamo el rubio viéndole fijamente; preocupándole levemente al verle así

-¿Hum?- le cuestiono el mencionado girando un ojo para ver a Kiba

El rubio se sintió levemente intimidado al ver la mirada en sus ojos

Tragó pesadamente intentando cortar el contacto visual pero no podía

Esos ojos que parecían tragar el alma

-¿Qué pasa Kiba Yuuto?-pregunto el pelinegro recuperando su mirada normal

-¿Pa-Pasa algo que necesitas decir?- declaro Kiba; hasta para él, quien siempre estaba calmado, el nerviosismo en su voz era palpables

-He...-agacho la mirada para ver el suelo-...He tenido una pelea conmigo mismo... una pelea psicológica-aunque Kiba piense que era algo metafórico, Issei hablaba literalmente con respecto a eso

 _Frente suyo una persona encapuchada más alta que era más grande que él le plantaba cara_

 _El contacto visual entre ellos no era roto ni siquiera parpadeaban mínimamente_

 _-...¿Que haces aquí?-_

 _-...Deja todo-_

 _-...¿Puedes ser más especifico? No traigo nada, idiota- le dijo enojado_

 _-Deja tu venganza atrás-le respondió manteniendo la calma_

 _-No- declaro Issei con toda calma y frialdad_

 _-Déjalo-le repitió el ser de manto negro con el mismo tono que él_

 _-No, no lo haré-_

 _-¿Por qué no?-_

 _-Porque me jure a mi mismo que acabaría con la vida de esos tres bastardos-_

 _-Técnicamente, tu lo estarías haciendo-_

 _-¿De qué hablas?-frunció el ceño-Maldita sea Reaper; en cada maldito Au nos quitaron a nuestra familia, nos traumaron de por vida, vivimos con sus cadáveres por un año entero joder-movió su mano, una ráfaga de aire retiro la capucha del sujeto misterioso_

 _Era exactamente igual a Issei en todo, salvó en la cicatriz en forma de tres garras que cruzaban su ojo de forma vertical con una cuenca negra con leves brillos rojos en el_

 _-Mira como te dejaron el rostro-se bajo el cierre de su chaqueta y alzó su camiseta negra mostrando una gran cicatriz en forma de cruz que adornaba su pecho-Mira como me marcaron,_ _ **ella**_ _murió en mis brazos...no me pidas imposibles-_

 _-…-Reaper callo_

 _-¿Sin palabras eh?-se bajo la camiseta y chisto molesto-Ya sabía-_

 _-...-miro a otro lado, taciturno_

 _-¿Que demonios te pasa?-_

 _-«Quiero ser un héroe de la justicia, que proteja a todos y no deje que ni una lágrima caiga de los ojos de una persona o animal»-_

 _FIUSH_

 _Una hoja corto el aire, Kansho descansaba en el cuello de Reaper cerca de su arteria carótida_

 _Mientras la hoz del mismo apuntaba a la yugular de Issei_

 _Ninguno se vio o dijo nada._

 _Sus miradas ensombrecidas por sus cabellos_

 _-...¿Aún lo recuerdas? El sueño de un niño inocente-_

 _-Aun mantengo ese sueño...-_

 _-¿Con esa venganza en tus planes? Terminarás siendo un villano o anti héroe antes-_

 _-A veces, no todos los héroes son los que hacen las cosas buenas, no son los que hacen lo mejor que pueden, hacen lo que debe hacerse-_

 _-¿A costa de la vida de varios?-su pregunta le dejo callado-Mira-abrió un portal e Issei giró su cabeza_

 _El grupo Gremory se enfrentaba a tres cerberos con enorme dificultad, la desventaja técnica que les daba Asia era mucha_

 _-Ellas hacen lo que deben-_

 _-¿Proteger su territorio? Claro que sí...-le miro fijamente-Pero se volvió más personal de lo que crees-_

 _-¿De qué hablas?-_

 _-Kiba Yuuto les dijo que tú odias a Kokabiel y ellas solo tuvieron que unir puntos-le respondió sin romper el contacto visual con él_

 _-Es mi venganza-le recriminó_

 _-Ellas no lo ven así y lo sabes perfectamente-_

 _-Es MI venganza-repitió el usuario de la Magia de Proyección con enojo_

 _-Te lo repito: Ellas no lo ven así-su mano derecha apunto al portal-"Atacas a uno, atacas a todos"; entiende, perderás a más personas con ese patético pensamiento tuyo-_

 _Issei le encaró y le dijo-Es MI venganza, y les mostrare porque-_

 _-¿Que les mostraras? ¿Que las matarás si se meten en medio?-le pregunto aún apuntándole con su hoz_

 _-De ser necesario, lo haré-_

 _Cuando dijo eso, ambos se sumergieron en un tétrico silencio_

 _Issei tenía sus ojos abiertos de par en par, aún analizando lo que dijo_

 _-...¿Ya notas por donde voy?-_

 _-Yo...-giro su cabeza para mirar el portal-Quiero proteger...pero...quiero vengarme...no descansarán en paz si no lo hago-_

 _-¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿O no quieres tener nada que te ancle al pasado?-_

 _-Yo... solo quiero vivir en paz-_

 _-Explícate-_

 _-...Tuve la oportunidad de vivir en paz con papa... pero... no puedo vivir sabiendo que los asesinos de mi familia viven impunes sin que se haga justicia-_

 _-"Justicia" y "Venganza" son dos cosas totalmente distintas y lo sabes-_

 _-Y quiero ambas-_

 _Reaper se le quedó mirando mientras cerraba el portal, mirándole fijamente_

 _-Ábrete con los que más amas...necesitan saber que hacer para ayudarte-_

 _-Yo...prometo intentar-respondió mordiéndose el labio inferior_

 _Reaper sacó su arma de su cuello al mismo tiempo que su homólogo le imitaba_

 _Asintió levemente y abrió otro portal que le dejaba directamente en la academia-Kiba, Xenovia e Irina están al borde de la muerte; haz algo rápido y luego ve al campo de batalla-_

 _Issei asintió viendo a su homólogo desaparecer en otro portal, atravesando el propio_

Issei se encontraba sanando a las dos exorcistas con energía sacra de una gema roja que su padre le dio

-Esto bastará-susurro tapándolas nuevamente viendo cómo sus respiraciones volvían a la normalidad

Giró su cabeza para mirar a su compañero de nobleza mientras se paraba-Tu tardarás un poco más; no pude usar energía sacra así que use ácido, debería servir-le dijo caminando hacia la ventana viendo por ella el enorme domo creado por la nobleza Sitri

-Ise-Kun...muchas gracias-le dijo el rubio viéndole desde el sofá

-Je...no hay de que-respondió con una tenue sonrisa antes de cerrar los ojos y adoptar un semblante serio-Ya le falta poco-

-¿A quien?-

-No a quien...sino a qué-respondió abriendo lentamente sus ojos rojizos-Excalibur _-_

Kiba se quedó helado cuando le respondió, sus ojos azules lentamente reflejaban el tremendo odio y rencor que sentía en esos instantes

Intentó levantarse pero fue en vano; aún estaba herido y exhausto

-Maldita sea...-susurro tocándose la herida

-Si vas allí, morirás irremediablemente-le dijo el pelinegro con mucha calma

-¡No me importa!-

El Hyodo se le quedó mirando fijamente-Bien, te dejaré ir si me respondes una simple y llana pregunta: ¿Estás preparado?-

-Más que nunca- declaro fríamente Kiba

-¿Estás preparado para caer?-

-Si muero vengándolos... estoy preparado para morir en ese instante-

-Perdón, quizás no fui claro; ¿estás preparado para caer estúpidamente?-con los brazos cruzados, miro fijamente a los ojos azules de su compañero-¿Cual es tu plan? ¿Ir, gritar y romper mágicamente la reformada Excalibur?-

-Las exorcistas me dijeron el nombre de quien planea ayudar a Kokabiel a reforjar las Excalibur, sin él, ya nada podrá unirlas y podre destruirlas-

-¿En verdad crees que un ser como Kokabiel no tiene la destreza necesaria para hacerlo por si mismo?-

-Tal vez la destreza, pero no los conocimientos-

-...¿Eres idiota?-le pregunto seriamente-Kokabiel será un belicoso de mierda; pero él sabe que YO estoy aquí...no hará nada precipitado-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Sirzechs y Serafall vendrán-por alguna razón, no le sorprendió la falta de respeto que hacía-Yo estoy aquí, de una u otra forma tiene que reforjar a Excalibur si quiere tener una ventaja-

-...-

-Si vas a ir, necesitas un plan-miro el domo nuevamente-Rias y Sona planean aguantar para que Sirzechs llegue junto a Serafall; es un buen plan...pero hay un problema-

-¿Crees que el concejo demoníaco dejaría a sus líderes ir a una posible declaración de guerra?-le pregunto alzando una ceja-Primero las dejan morir a ellas a que dejen venir a los dos-

Kiba se quedo helado al considerar eso

-Kokabiel sabe eso y por ello, tiene esas-señalo la academia y allí lo vio

Múltiples cámaras apuntaban la zona de batalla y por el pequeño brillo que emitía, transmitía en vivo

Kiba calló al entender; Kokabiel buscaba la atención de todos y así con suerte, dejarían que Sirzechs fuera.

O mejor aún, causaba una guerra a niveles catastróficos

O peor aun, ambas

-Si vas, mueres y provocas una guerra; si vas, matas a Balba y provocas la guerra, el fue un respetado arzobispo-

-¿Y que planeas hacer entonces?-repitió Kiba

Se le quedó mirando y alzó su mano derecha, sus circuitos mágicos empezaron a brillar

 **-[Trace On]-**

Unos destellos celestes aparecieron en la mano de ella, formando una especie de daga en ella, estaba curvada y en zig zag, el filo parecía hecho de estrellas mismas

 **-[Rule Breaker]-** declaro Issei moviendo el arma

-¿Rule Breaker?- pregunto Kiba

-Si...-

-¿Qué hace?...¿Qué harás con ella?-

Issei la movió entre sus dedos y dijo-Ya veras-

Kiba se confundió antes de sorprenderse cuando Issei la clavo en su pecho como si nada pasase, ni parecía dolerle

Se quedo callado viendo como aparecía un circulo mágico en el pecho de Issei antes de que una bruma negra saliese mientras Issei la giraba a la derecha y la sacaba lentamente

Y junto a ella, 8 piezas de [Peón] cayeron al suelo

Issei bajo la mirada y vio las piezas

-Ese es mi plan-dijo y vio a Kiba

-...¿Cual?-

-Actualmente, soy el único que puede plantarle cara-le respondió tomando un aliento profundamente, el sabor metálico inundó su garganta-Pero no lo puedo hacer como demonio-

-...Su energía sacra es demasiado peligrosa- admitió Kiba

-Y si voy como demonio, causó una guerra al derrotarlo-agrego el joven recogiendo las piezas para guardarlas en su bolsillo

-...Como humano serias demasiado débil-

Issei le miro fijamente, sabiendo que para él era así

-...Cuando vez a Rias, ¿piensas que es una demonio?-le pregunto-o Akeno y Koneko, ¿cuando las ves piensas que son una híbrido de ángel caído y demonio y una nekushou?-esa última pregunta tomo por sorpresa al rubio

No le habían contado nada de eso a Issei... ¿como lo sabia?

-Kiba Yuto... Nunca juzgues un libro por su portada- declaro antes de pararse y salir de la habitación

-¿A donde vas?-

-A verificar algo-

Kiba le siguió, notando que iba al salón sellado del club

Abriendo las puertas de un portazo

Ignorando todo, se dirigió al ataúd que allí había-¡Gasper, despierta!-

-¡KYAAAAAA!-

-¡No es momento para tus mariconerias!-le grito pateando el ataúd-¡Tenemos un gran problema!-

-¿¡QUE PASA!?-

-Kokabiel esta aquí, necesito tu mendiga ayuda- respondió sacando la tapa del ataúd

Una chica de cabello rubio platinado salió, sus brillantes ojos morados le miraron fijamente con algo de temor

-Solo necesito una maldita cosa-alzo su dedo índice para enfatizar su punto-Cuando sea necesario, para el tiempo-

-¿D-Donde?-

-Ya sabrás cuando-noto que le miraba preocupado-No me mires así; sabes que soy inmune a tu Sacred Gear-

-¿Pasa algo?- cuestiono la chica

-Nada de lo que debas preocuparte- y cerro el ataúd con fuerza, para luego darse la vuelta, salir y cerrar las puertas dobles; para encontrarse con Kiba a pocos pasos de ella.

-¿Qué?-le pregunto al notar que se le quedaba viendo

-¿Qué fue todo eso?

-Plan de respaldo-contesto volviendo al salón del club a paso rápido-Ya testan mejor-dijo viendo a Irina y Xenovia ya despiertas.

-Ise-kun/Hyodo Issei-nombraron las dos cuando lo vieron entrar por las puertas, estando ya vestidas con sus trajes negros.

-No es momento para hablar- declaro Issei mientras abría la puerta y ellas le seguían

-¿Qué pasó?-pregunto Irina cojeando levemente

-Kokabiel está a punto de realizar su cometido-

Ambas se irguieron al oír eso

Issei salió del edificio y miro directamente el domo

Saco de su bolsillo un teléfono celular y comenzó a marcar un numero en ella

Sonó unas pocas veces y el receptor contesto

-¿Diga?-

-Necesito que vengas- dijo juntando su teléfono más cerca de su oído, para que nadie le escuchase

-*Ando ocupado*-respondió la persona al otro lado

-Es importante...- Issei cerro los ojos, tragándose su orgullo-Por favor-

-...-la persona al otro lado de la línea callo por unos instantes-*Azazel justo me mando para allá, estoy en camino*-

-...Hijo de...-

-*Hey, justamente me llamo hace unos instantes-

-Aun así-

-*Deja de ser una perra escandalosa*-

-Hey, esa es mi línea-

-*Lo tuyo es mío y lo mío es mío*- declaro con simpleza

-Solo ven aquí cabrón blanco-

-*Vete a la verga pendejo carmesí*-

-¿Me acompañas? De seguro te mandan allí muchas veces-

-*...Voy para allá para partirte el hocico*-

-Aquí te espero maricon- corto y miro detrás suyo, para ver a Kiba y las exorcistas mirarlo con una gota en la nuca-. ¿Qué?-

-Esa boca-

-He hecho cosas peores con esta boca-

-Detente, no queremos saber-

-¿En verdad?-

-Un poco, pero no es momento para eso-

-Okey, luego se los demuestro-

-Emm...-

-A ti no Kiba-

-¿Esa es una referencia sexual?-

-Creo que si-

-¡Ise-kun, marrano!-

El mencionado solo se encogió de hombros, mostrando cuanto le importaba

-¿Y bien?-pregunto la peliazul viéndole fijamente

-¿Y bien que?-

-¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Qué vas a hacer?-

-Planeación y acciones independientes de alguna facción-

-¿Como cuales?- pregunto Xenovia, su voz destilando desconfianza

-Yare Yare... ¿qué pasa con ese tonito?-

Issei se acerco a Xenovia, viéndola a los ojos, aunque ya que era más alto, tenía que encorvarse levemente.

Kiba no se había percatado antes, pero Issei ahora era mas alto que cualquier persona que hubiera conocido. Haciendo un calculo estimado, el Sekiryuutei rondaba los 2 metros de alto... tal vez un par de centímetros menos

Pero desde la perspectiva de Xenovia, estaba enfrentando a Goliat mismo. Y a diferencia de David, no tenia con que defenderse.

Trato de mantenerse firme, pero esos ojos rojos le miraban de forma tan intensa que le hacían estremece el alma, se estaba poniendo nerviosa... MUY nerviosa

-Responde, Xenovia Quarta-

-So...Solo quería saber-

-Hum... esa respuesta no es suficiente- dijo irguiéndose de nuevo-Pero te responderé-

Xenovia soltó el aire que no sabia que contenía, y miro la espalda del pelinegro, que puso sus brazos detrás de su espalda ante de suspirar y hablar-...Supongo que Rias ya les habra contado...-

-¿Contarnos sobre que?- pregunto Irina

-...-callo por unos instantes antes de suspirar-Irina...he hecho muchas cosas a lo largo de mi vida; algunas buenas para unos y malas para otros, nunca preste atención a ello hasta que perdí el control cuando te grite-

-Bueno... entiendo que estabas enojado...- dijo ella bajando la mirada, avergonzada consigo mismo

-Enojado no...-le respondió negando-Estaba furioso…y aun lo estoy un poco-

Irina bajo aun más la mirada, sintiéndose peor, ella le había provocado en primer lugar y no se había dignado a oír su versión

Fue... estúpido... demasiado, incluso para ella

Issei se encontraba ya enfrente de ella, mirándole fijamente, con seriedad

-Solo les diré esto: cuando entre allí, no me reconocerán, me temerán y tal vez se asusten de mi propia existencia...no los culparía si los hacen-

-...Nunca te tendré miedo- le dijo Irina

-He escuchado eso tantas veces...-

-Pues yo te lo repito-

-Y nunca lo creeré-

-No me importa-

-A mi si

Ella le saco la lengua infantilmente, haciendo gruñir a Issei.

Pero a la vez haciéndolo sonreír

-Y con respecto a mi plan, es simple; entrar, destrozar y triunfar-

-Suena a un buen plan-

-Un buen plan suicida, pero un buen plan al fin y al cabo-

-¡Xenovia!- le regaño Irina a su compañera

-Soy sincera- se defendió la peliazul

-¡Eres una cabeza hueca!-

-El burro hablando de orejas- dijeron Issei y Xenovia al mismo tiempo

Irina estaba en una esquina, haciendo círculos en el suelo, Kiba les veía con una gota en la nuca... eran raros

-Ise-kun- llamo, queriendo cambiar de tema-¿A quien llamaste?-

-A un... amigo- Issei pareció apunto de vomitar al decir amigo

-¿Por qué tienes esa expresión de "Me da asco"?-

-¿No te ha pasado que hay veces en las que tratas de hablar bien de alguien que te cae de la chingada?-

-Si-

-Básicamente-

-Oh, ya entendí- dijeron los 3 presentes mientras Issei suspiraba

-¿Cuando aparecerá ese maricon?-

-Esa boca- dijo Irina

-¿Y la libertad de expresión?-

-Con los protestantes- dijo Xenovia

-...Me caes bien- le dijo el chico a la de ojos ámbar, esta extrañamente soltó una risa

-¡Son de lo peor!- les grito Irina, enojada

-Así nos quieres- dijo Issei, cruzándose de brazos

-Para mi gran lastima- susurro Irina, imitándolo, haciendo un pequeño berrinche, haciendo reír a los presentes y aliviando el ambiente

Issei volvió a caminar hacía Irina... y le golpeo en la cabeza

-¡Hay! ¿¡Por qué fue eso!?- le cuestiono la castaña acariciando el chichón en su cabeza

-Compórtate-le dijo viéndole fijamente-Allí viene mi contacto-

-¿Eh?- hizo ella alzando la mirada, y viendo un punto blanco brillar en la distancia

Que se acercaba a enorme velocidad-¿Se cree auto formula 1 o que?- susurro Issei negando levemente

Un destello azul cegó al resto, y a unos 3 metros del suelo, se detuvo, elevando algo de polvo que hizo a las exorcistas y al caballero cubrirse, por eso y por el brillo azul/blanco que emitía la persona que había llegado de los cielos

Una armadura blanca le cubría, el yelmo tenía ojos dorados y gemas azules por todo el cuerpo, unas alas con celdas azules brillaban en su espalda, soltando partículas blancas

Aterrizo en el suelo, con la elegancia de un cisne... e Issei haciendo señales obscenas en señal de burla

-Maricaaaaaaa~- susurró sacándole el dedo

-Mira quien habla- le dijo el de armadura blanca

-Tu estas hablando, así que tu eres el marica, marica-

-¿Quien hablo primero?-

-Tu-

-Pero...-

-Cállate mierda, que por responderme arruinaste todo tu aire serio y épico-

-Awww, ¡carajo!- grito la persona dentro de la pulcra armadura, deshaciéndola mostrando a un joven de unos 17 años, cabellos plateados, ojos azules y vestido a la moda…pero con una mirada cargada de ira dirigida a Issei

-¡Te cague, Vali!- grito en triunfo el Sekiryuutei, haciendo un baile de victoria enfrente del peliplata, quien gruño con fuerza del enojo, mientras Issei bailaba a su alrededor, sacándole el dedo

-Que hijo de puta...-

-¡Xenovia!-

-¿Qué? Es cierto-

Irina simplemente negó, y junto sus manos en forma de oración-Oh mi señor, ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto?-

-¿En verdad quieres una respuesta?- le cuestiono Issei alzando una ceja mientras Vali y Xenovia caminaban junto a él, dejando atrás a Irina

-¡Hey, no se olviden de mi!- exclamo esta corriendo hacia ellos

Kiba negó levemente siguiéndolos a paso calmo

Se sentía... muy confundido, el Hakuryuuko y el Sekiryuutei hablaban como dos compinches de preparatoria

Como si se conocieran de toda la vida y no fueran rivales

Issei hasta le dio un coscorrón a Vali cuando este miro la espalda de Irina... aunque dudaba que estuviera mirando su espalda

-¡Hay cabron!- dijo Vali masajeando donde Issei le golpeo

-Cuidado donde miras blanca nieves-

-¿A quien le dices blanca nieves, caperucita roja?-

-A ti risitos blancos- le dijo enojado el pelinegro

-¡Ya valiste verga cabrón!-

Kiba los miro; bueno, la rivalidad seguía allí, pero aun así se notaba una pequeña sonrisa en ambos, eran como dos hermanos peleando

-¡Cruzaste la línea cabrón!-

Bueno, no tanto

-¿¡Cual línea pendejo!?-

-¡Esta!- Y PAM! Justo en la cara

-¡Hay cabron!- dijo Vali con la nariz rota y sangrante-¡Recién sanaba de que me la rompiste hace un mes!-

-¡Tu me rompiste la mandíbula y no dije nada!-

-¡Tu puta madre Issei, tu te regeneras!-

-¡¿Acaso sabes cuanto duele que se regenere?!-le recrimino-¡Y no metas a mi santa madre, cabron!-

-¡Santo y jodido Jesucristo!- exclamaron Irina y Xenovia ante dicho lenguaje, persignándose como si estuvieran enfrente de un terrible demonio

Yuuto solo miraba pensando-(Genial, mi equipo compuesto de dos fanáticas de un disque dios omnipotente, un dragón con pinta de maricon y otro maniático...Oficialmente, podre reunirme con mis compañeros en el cielo... oh cierto, demonio ahora...)- imperceptiblemente Kiba lloro al recordar eso

Vaya mierda de vida

Y así fueron caminando los 5, hasta llegar al domo morado, ninguno con esperanzas reales de sobrevivir... bueno, Vali más o menos

Issei ignoro el lloriqueo de Kiba junto a los demás, mirando a su alrededor, sus ojos brillando al ver a pequeños robots en diferentes partes sosteniendo pequeñas cámaras para grabar todo en cada ángulo posible.

-Vali- el peliplata se acomodo la nariz, antes de mirar a su rival-. ¿Crees que puedas cubrirnos mientras entramos?-le cuestiono sin más, y sin mucha diatriba, el Ojiazul se encogió de hombros antes de volver a activar su armadura y alzar el vuelo hasta quedar encima de la barrera.

Issei se aseguro de que no hubiera ningún [Caído] u otra criatura de Kokabiel que los emboscara, al no detectar nada cerca, camino con total tranquilidad, fracturando una parte de la barrera lo suficientemente grande como para que los otros 3 entrasen.

-(Wow)-pensó un sorprendido Kiba, ni siquiera su ama o él podrían simplemente pasar atreves de una barrera como esa.

Ni Irina ni Xenovia le tomaron importancia, al no saber tanto de barreras mágicas, aunque si se sorprendieron levemente por la facilidad con la que el Hyodo atravesó la defensa que no tardo más de 15 segundos en cerrarse.

-Manténganse alertas- les dijo a los 3 al sentir un pico de magia alzarse-…Oh mierda-susurro Issei antes de que dos falcatas blancas y negras aparecieran en sus manos.

Cinco fosas de fuego se abrieron en diferentes partes de la escuela, y no tardaron en salir unas enormes bestias de ellos.

-Perros, tres cabezas cada uno, aliento a fosa séptica- enumero Issei viendo a las 5 enormes criaturas que habían aparecido.

-Son cerberos- dijo Kiba usando su Sacred Gear para crear una espada demoniaca en sus manos.

-Oh no, son otras cosas, se llaman Mierda Sherlock, primer nombre, No (No, Mierda Sherlock) ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de ese importante descubrimiento?-comento sarcásticamente Issei mientras las falcatas se volvían mucho más enormes y con picos por doquier.

-Okey, Xenovia y yo tomaremos los 3 a la derecha, ustedes tomen los 2 de la izquierda- les dijo Irina empuñando una espada de repuesto que siempre cargaba por si acaso.

-¡Qué les den, yo voy a tomar los 3 a la izquierda!-dijo Issei lanzándose contra los perros del infierno.

-¡Esa es la actitud!- exclamo Irina riendo lanzándose junto con Kiba y Xenovia

Con el causante de todo esto, este miraba entre molesto y aburrido como la nobleza de Rias Gremory luchaba a duras penas contra un solo cerbero, ni atacándolo todas juntas eran capaces de hacerlo caer, solamente herirlo y dejarlo levemente aturdido, la única que le daba problemas era la líder del grupo, y solamente por su [Poder de la Destrucción] que obligaba al perro guardián del infierno a esquivar.

Miro a una de las cámaras cerca de él, y le apunto con la mano entera a las Gremory.

-¿A esto se han reducido los gloriosos demonios? ¿A mocosas mimadas que no pueden ni limpiar sus propios culos? ¿A dónde quedo la raza del primer demonio que se revelo contra Dios mismo?- les cuestiono directamente a los demonios que miraban aquello.

-Hay un dicho humano, que en este caso no puede ser más cierto. Los tiempos difíciles hacen a guerreros fuertes, los guerreros fuertes hacen buenos tiempos, los buenos tiempos hacen a los débiles y los débiles hacen tiempos difíciles, es un ciclo sin fin que estamos experimentando-comenzó a hablar Kokabiel, levantándose de su trono.

-Nosotros los caídos, los ángeles de alas negras, pudimos haber ganado la guerra, ¡No solo nosotros! Ángeles y Demonios pudieron haberlo hecho, ¡uno solo de nosotros habría prevalecido y reinado sobre los principios de la dominación de Dios! Pero no, cada uno de nuestros bandos tiro sus armas al suelo, pero ¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué tengo que bajar mi puño cuando ya lo he levantado!?- demando saber, dejando libres todas sus alas negras como las de un cuervo.

»Es hora de tomar lo que nos pertenece por derecho, los perros sagrados de los cielos, los desterrados del inframundo, los ángeles de alas manchadas, fuimos los primeros, los más fuertes, ni los Olímpicos, ni los Nórdicos, o Hindúes, ¡Nosotros hicimos las guerras santas que marcaron el mundo! ¡Nosotros domamos a los Dragones Celestiales! ¡Las tres razas creadas a imagen, odio o desprecio de Elohim!

-¡Hoy comienza una nueva era para todas las facciones! ¡Una nueva guerra! Y para comenzar con esta nueva guerra, llevare de símbolo, la cabeza de la amenaza más grande entre las facciones. No Michael, ni Azazel, ni Serafall o Sirzechs Lucifer. ¡Sekiryuutei, Hyodo Issei, demando tu presencia o veras perecer a tu ama!- grito a los 4 vientos el Cadre, creando una enorme lanza de luz y apuntándola contra las Gremory, en especifico, a Rias.

* * *

En Midgard, Odín miraba con su único ojo la pantalla enfrente suyo, apretando su cetro, una valquiria de cabellos plateados y ojos azules mirando entre preocupada y asustada la pantalla, escuchando los rugidos de muy pocos vikingos que sentían que Kokabiel tenía razón.

Más sin embargo, el rey de todo solo alzo su cetro, chocándolo contra el suelo, cayo a toda la multitud ante el ruido.

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada al ver a su rey ver fijamente la pantalla, como si esperase algo.

-(Vali, Hyodo Issei, más les vale a ambos apresurarse o este loco en verdad causara una guerra)-pensó el Padre de Todo viendo de reojo a su hijo menor quien tenia una sutil sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

En Egipto, el Dios Ra miraba desde su trono junto con varios otros dioses la pantalla enfrente suyo, sin notar como de uno de los pilares se asomaba un pelinegro de ojos dorados y piel tostada, viendo la pantalla junto a una chica de su mismo tono de piel, cabello y ojos purpura junto con unas orejas de oro parecidas a las de Anubis.

-Kokabiel esta buscando a Issei… casi parece una broma de mal gusto después de todo lo que él le ha estado buscando)-pensó el Ojidorado con el ceño fruncido.

La peli purpura trago levemente, y junto sus manos en posición de rezo, con solo un nombre en mente-(Ise…)-

* * *

En el Inframundo, cierto Mao Lucifer acaba de evaporar de la existencia su televisión al oír el discurso de Kokabiel, sus compañeros le miraban, entendiéndolo y a la vez temiendo alguna reacción de su parte-Ajuka… ¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer?-le cuestiono Sirzechs con calma al Mao Beelzebub, que oculto un poco su sorpresa.

-Se lo que estas pensando, ir allí solo haría que se desatara una guerra. Pero ahora el no nos quiere a nosotros… él quiere a Issei… en el peor de los casos, Issei y él se matarían entre si, pero ese no va a ser el caso.-

-Si vamos, comenzamos una guerra, si no vamos, mataran a Rias y a las demás que es aun peor-resumió el anterior heredero Gremory.

Ajuka solo suspiro, pasándose una mano por el cabello en señal de estrés-Issei esta con ellas, las protegerá y estoy muy seguro que Azazel mismo tratara de detener a Kokabiel.-

-…Denme unos minutos a solas-pidió el Lucifer dándose la vuelta al entender que no podía hacer nada para salvar a su hermana.

Ni un minuto después de que los otros Maos saliesen, toda la habitación casi pareció prenderse en las llamas del poder de la destrucción.

* * *

En el cielo, una hermosa ángel de cabello rubio y ojos verdes miraba junto a el arcángel Michael como Kokabiel terminaba su diatriba.

-Michael-Oniisama… ¿Qué crees que debemos hacer?-le cuestiono la que podría considerarse como la ángel más hermosa a su hermano mayor.

Este suspiro levemente, las Excaliburs eran su responsabilidad, y de la iglesia en general, y ahora que todas estaban en manos de los caídos… no, ahora que estaban en manos de Kokabiel, los habían puesto en una situación peliaguda.

Alzando la mirada, el arcángel líder del cielo miro a su hermana menor-Llama a Raphael aquí. Si no lo logra, que vea que caeremos por su maldita culpa-

* * *

Y finalmente, en Grigori.

-Vamos, Vali. Contesta-murmuro Azazel con un circulo de comunicación en la oreja.

Estuvo varios minutos esperando allí, en su oficina, mientras el resto de Grigori estaba en un caos ante las acciones de Kokabiel

-*…¿Qué pasa Azazel?*-cuestiono Vali apenas tomo la llamada.

-Vali, no hay mucho tiempo, necesito que busques rápido a Issei-le dijo el mechirubio antes de recibir su respuesta-. ¿A que te refieres con que no puedes?- le cuestiono entre incrédulo y molesto.

-*Enciende tu televisor y veras de lo que hablo.*-

Azazel en un segundo ya se había girado y había encendido su televisor.

…Al líder de Grigori casi le da un infarto al ver que ahora no eran solo 3 cerberos, eran por lo menos 10 cerberos enormes con 50 caídos de al menos 3 pares de alas cada uno, detonando su rango y fuerza.

Y cuando Azazel estaba apunto de gritarle a Vali que se apresurase, los cerberos se lanzaron contra las Gremorys.

La respiración de todos los videntes se corto, mirando la escena como si pasase en cámara lenta.

En el Inframundo, la respiración de Sirzechs se corto al ver en otro de los televisores la escena, junto con los demás Maos.

En el cielo, Gabriel tapo su boca con sus manos y Michael sintió como el sudor bajaba por su frente hasta su mentón de la pura incredulidad.

Y en Grigori, Azazel estuvo apunto de arrancar el televisor de la pared para verificar que había visto bien.

Una armadura purpura que soltaba una bruma negra y con una rendija roja en el casco había estampado la cabeza del medio de uno de los cerberos, ensartándola al suelo con una espada plateada con detalles rojos, cortándola junto con las otras dos cabezas.

Los caídos y cerberos empezaron a lanzarse contra el guerrero de armadura.

-Esa es…- murmuro Sirzechs, incrédulo.

-La Armadura de Lanzarote-musito Azazel sorprendido a más no poder.

- **[Clarent]** -susurro Gabriel, su voz se oía con un tono muy leve de miedo.

Mientras tanto, el de la armadura comenzó a girar, cortando cabezas, alas, piernas, garras, brazos y extremidades de todos sus atacantes, e incluso para los videntes, el sonido que hacía mientras cortaba y mataba a todos era evidente.

Y cortando en dos a uno de los caídos, la voz del "caballero" de hizo más que audible, con un extraño "mantra" que gritaba cada que cortaba a uno de sus enemigos.

- **¡MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!** \- grito el caballero.

Los Sitri, desde afuera de la armadura, miraban incrédulos la masacre que perpetuaba el caballero negro contra todo lo que se pusiera delante-Ese es…-murmuro Sona al sentir la firma mágica del caballero, reconociéndola al instante.

Vali soltó una muy suave risa, escuchando aquellos gritos, y miro como aquel que portaba la armadura se acercaba más y más al causante de todo-Siempre has sido un demente…-

Kokabiel se paro de su trono, su mirada incrédula y su boca abierta eran señal de que no solo había reconocido la armadura y arma, sino también la voz de su atacante.

Azazel se sentó en la silla de su escritorio, entre nervioso y pensativo-Kokabiel… maldito loco desgraciado, no sabes lo que has hecho.-

-…-Rias misma miraba al frente, con una mirada casi en blanco al reconocer aquella voz-. I…Is…- no pudo terminar cuando la lanza de luz que Kokabiel no le había lanzado le daba en el casco a la armadura, más en concreto a la cara.

-¡Hyodo Issei!- bramo el Ángel Caído de las Estrellas, su cara mostrando una cara compaginada por la ira.

Un solitario ojo rojo con la pupila dorada con una ira igual o mayor miro al cadre fijamente **-¡KŒKĄBĪĒEÊEËEĘEEEL!-** grito cual bestia endemoniada el joven de cabellos negros cubierto por la armadura.

.

.

.

.

.

- _ **Hahaha~ Esto no puede ser mejor-**_ unos ojos rojos con la pupila rasgada se abrieron en medio de una intensa oscuridad, brillando como si la luz reflejase en ellos- _ **El mocoso se llena de [Odio] y me alimenta…poco a poco, me ayuda a adaptarme mejor a tu cuerpo, Ryu-**_ pasos se oyeron y una ventana se abrió; la luz de la luna alumbro el hermoso desierto nocturno de El Cairo, una cabellera roja se meneo por el viento nocturno- _ **Poco a poco, El Fin del Mundo se acerca…hehehe…hahaha…¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!-**_ la risa malévola inundo las calles de la ciudad mientras cerraba las ventanas volviendo a su cómoda cama, solo distinguiéndose una **marca de nacimiento en forma de una estrella satánica**

* * *

.

 _(Nagareru toki no naka matataku Setsunateki kirameki o) / (Una chispa momentánea brilla junto al tiempo que fluye)_

 **Issei mira al frente, su ojo rojo brillando con fuerza, con una figura femenina detrás suyo, sus ojos del mismo color brillando con la misma intensidad**

 _(Kono yo no kioku ni kizamu tame Arukitsuzukeru Dreamer) / (Soy un creyente que puede cuidar sus pasos hacia las memorias de este mundo.)_

 **Rias aparece en una cama, mirando el techo con lagrimas bajando de los ojos**

 _(Dare ni mo mirenai yume o mite) / (Tuve un sueño que nadie mas pudo haber tenido, dejando todo lo que no necesitaba.)_

 **Asia aparece de rodillas con las manos en posición de rezo, a pesar del pulsante dolor en su cabeza**

 _(Iranai mono wa subete suteta tsuyoku motomeru kokoro ga aru kara) / (Pensamientos que no puedo rendir a que vivan en mi pecho)_

 **Akeno aparece mirando a la nada, abrazando sus rodillas mientras lagrimas bajaban de su cara**

 _(Yuzurenai omoi Kono mune ni yadoshite afureru shoudou osaekirenai) / (Aunque siga en el abismo entre la realidad y los ideales y mis pies estén encadenados a los grilletes del sacrificio)_

 **El Boosted Gear brilla en un tono verde mientras el símbolo de Ddraig aparecía en el cielo**

 _(Mada riaru idearu no hazama ni ite gisei no kase ni ashi o torarete mo) / (Mis impulsos desbordados no están completamente reprimidos porque tengo un corazón que anhela poderosamente.)_

 **Issei surca el cielo en la armadura del Boosted Gear, las alas de dragón en su espalda aleteando con fuerza**

 _("Itsuwari" "Osore" "Kyoshoku" "Urei" Samazama na negateibu ni) / ("Pretensión" "Miedo" "Vanidad" "Dolor"; no seré suficientemente débil.)_

 **Unos ojos verde y azul con la pupila dorada y rasgada miraban a un pequeño Issei de 7 años , y le sonrió con cariño paternal**

 _(Torawareru hodo yowaku wa nai kodoku mo shiranu trickster) / (Para ser retenido por las varias cosas negativas; soy un tramposo que no conoce la soledad.)_

 **En un tornado, Issei y Kiba aparecen en un edificio cortando a varios ángeles caídos con espadas que formaban de haces de luz en sus manos**

 _(Yozora o tsukisasu biru no mure hoshi nado mienai sora miage) / (Los grupos de edificios que atraviesan el cielo nocturno, miro hacia arriba al aire cuyas estrellas son casi invisibles.)_

 **Con un salto, ambos cubren la luna antes de que las plumas negras llovieran del cielo**

 _("Mayoi wa nai ka" to Jibun ni toikakeru) / (Y me pregunto a mi mismo "¿No estaré perdido?")_

 **Issei aparece en un espacio ennegrecido, pero dicha oscuridad no se comparaba con el brillo del corazón carmesí que flotaba enfrente suyo**

 _(Kono machijuu afureru mono ni mamire utsutsu o nukasu you na koto wa nai) / (Cosas como calumnias de aquellos que exceden en esta ciudad o están encaprichados no me alcanzarán)_

 **Issei aplasta el alma enfrente suyo mientras el corazón se volvía de color negro**

 _(Mabuta o toji ishiki no umi ni ukande omoiegaku Risou o te ni suru sono toki o) / (Porque al final del camino que conecta al futuro, quiero ver algo que pueda tomaré en mi mano.)_

 **Se muestra como Irina y Xenovia comienzan a pelear contra Issei y Kiba**

 _(Kagiri aru "sei" o kono yo ni uke kare yuku dake wa oroka ni hitoshii) / (Para simplemente recibir una "vida" limitada en este mundo y descomponerme es igual a ser estúpido.)_

 **Aparecen escenas de la pelea con ellas antes de finalizar con Kiba fracturando la espada de Xenovia e Issei golpeando a Irina en la cara**

 _(Hoka no dare mo ga mochienai mono "Jibun jishin" to iu na no kesshou e) / (Ir hacia aquello que nadie mas puede tener- el cristal conocido con "mi propio yo".)_

 **Se muestra a Issei serio enfrente de un Issei sonriente de cabello blanco y ojos bicolor, con pequeños cuernos en la cabeza**

 _(Kireigoto o tsukitoosu koto itsuka fakuto e kawaru) / (El hecho de atravesar lo que cubre se convertirá en la verdad algún día.)_

 **Issei aparece de espaldas a una niña de cabello castaño**

 _(Katakuna ni shinjitsuzuketai; It's just my faith. The absolute truth) / (Quiero seguir creyendo en él obstinadamente; es sólo mi fe. La verdad absoluta.)_

 **Los ojos de Issei derraman lagrimas mientras la niña se consume en una enorme bola de fuego**

 _(Nagareru toki no naka matataku Setsunateki kirameki o kono yo no kioku ni kizamu tame Arukitsuzukeru Dreamer) / (Una chispa momentánea brilla junto al tiempo que fluye Soy un creyente que puede cuidar sus pasos hacia las memorias de este mundo.)_

 **Mientras las lagrimas bajaban de su cara, lentamente personas comenzaron a aparecer a su alrededor, hasta que una pelinegra de ojos rojos le jalaba del brazo, donde todos le esperaban**

* * *

 **Hola gente, lamento la tardanza (afortunadamente, esta vez no fueron 6 meses) pero lo prometido es deuda y aquí esta su capitulo.**

 **Espero que en el próximo pueda culminar el arco de Kokabiel y dar paso a la Reunión de Facciones al fin.**

 **Ah, por cierto, Racon Omega 98 es mi Beta Reader y, a su vez, me ayuda con gran parte de los capítulos.**

 **Ahora, a los reviews:**

 **Racon Omega 98: Holi wolly mi brudah; primero, no habrá Yaoi en mi guardia :v, segundo te callas :b, tercero cuenta como masturbación :u, pobres todos T.T, tal vez 7u7, bien madreadas, , simón :u, esta vez no mi hermano ;3**

 **abuseIgnacio365: Esta vez fue la mitad :v, tal vez lo haga :u, awww~ gracias UwU, aquí esta el cap y tal vez si lo haga.**

 **TheOmegaNightmare: ¡Gracias por tus palabras de apoyo! :D**

 **Iron-man100: gracias my buddy ;D**

 **En fin, eso es todo…por ahora :D**


	6. Ideal Manchado (2)

_**¡A los reviews!**_

 _ **Racon Omega 98: Oh, jajaja, mira como me rio 7-7**_

 _ **Enightmare: Me alegra que te haya gustado y ese era el chiste del final ;3**_

 _ **Adrammelech57: El chiste de la personalidad e historia se explican en el transcurso de los capítulos, *din din din* acertaste con ambas :D, de nuevo acertaste y las armas son sacadas del fic "Espíritu Heroico" de Toarneo 2.0 (creo que así era su nombre de usuario X3), es la típica relación pendeja que tienes con tu mejor amigo/hermano mayor XD, ¡JOOOOOOOOOOOOJOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

 _ **Bueno, con todo esto hecho, ¡pasemos a la acción!**_

* * *

 **(Opening—One Piece. Opening 20—HOPE** **Namie** **Amuro)**

 _(Kimi e no omoi ga takanatte) / (Levantemos nuestros sentimientos por ti)_

 **Issei aparece en uno de los rascacielos de Kuoh, su cabello ondeando con el viento mientras sus ojos bicolor miraban directo al frente.**

 _(Kagiri naki chikara umareru) / (Levantémonos con nuestra fuerza ilimitada)_

 **Rias se encontraba en su oficina mirando desde la ventana la luna llena.**

 _(Motomerunaraba doko mo demo) / (No importa donde estemos, lo conseguiremos)_

 **Akeno también miraba la luna, con su cabello suelto ondeando por el viento del parque en el que se encontraba**.

 _(Kawari-me kizuna furikazasō) / (Nos moveremos con nuestros bonos sin cambio)_

 **Asia dormía con sus manos en pose de oración, su cara siendo iluminada por el brillo de la luna que se filtraba por la luna.**

 _(We are hope) / (Somos esperanza)_

 **De repente, Rias, Akeno y Asia fueron cambiadas por tres figuras oscurecidas pero claramente femeninas.**

 _(Kimi to honki de kokoro butsuke atta yorokobi mo) / (Siempre es un placer que realmente haya querido conocerte ahora)_

 **Kiba aparece luchando furiosamente contra Freed que solamente sonreía demencialmente mientras devolvía los ataques.**

(Waraikorogete namida kawakashita setsunasa mo) / (Siempre es una lástima que tengamos todas las risas y lágrimas)

 **Irina estaba de rodillas, llorando encima de una foto en la que aparecía ella de niña junto a Issei.**

 _(Tsunagi awasete kaze no naka) / (Unámonos en el viento)_

 **Issei luchaba, pareciendo un tornado, cortando sin parar a incontables caídos, rodeándose de plumas negras.**

 _(Hatameite iru yo takaku takaku) / (Subiremos en lo alto de los cielos)_

 **De repente, Kiba aparece enfrente de Freed que reía maniáticamente antes de esquivar los tajos descontrolados del rubio**

 _(Why sagasu koto o akirame teta no) / (¿Por qué renuncias a la búsqueda?)_

 **En un descuido, Freed estaba apunto de cortarle el cuello a Kiba con su espada antes de que dos falcatas chinas con los colores del Yin y Yang le parasen.**

 _(Why hitori tatakai tsuzukeru no) / (¿Por qué sigues luchando por ti mismo?)_

 **Kokabiel aparece sonriendo oscuramente mientras detrás de él aparecían todos los fragmentos de Excalibur antes de ennegrecerse de repente.**

 _(Nē don'na mirai kakugo shita no) / (Oye, no escondas tu futuro)_

 **Los fragmentos se unen antes de que se viese la silueta de una espada ennegrecida con runas rojas.**

 _(Yume wa mō te ni shita no) / (Tu sueño está a tu alcance)_

 **Sin embargo, en un brillo dorado, apareció una espada dorada con el mango azul**

 _(Kimi e no omoi ga takanatte) / (Levantemos nuestros sentimientos por ti)_

 **Una pequeña castaña igual a Issei se gira para ver a este, sonriéndole con cariño, mientras este le miraba neutramente**

 _(Kagiri naki chikara umareru) / (Levantémonos con nuestra fuerza ilimitada)_

 **Los dientes de Issei se aprietan con fuerza mientras el fuego consume a la castaña.**

 _(Motomerunaraba doko mo demo) / (No importa donde estemos, lo conseguiremos)_

 **Issei rugió antes de lanzarse sobre Kokabiel con dos espadas chinas de color negro y blanco en manos**

 _(Kawarime kizuna furikazasō) / (Nos moveremos con nuestros bonos sin cambio)_

 **Xenovia se levanta para ayudar a Kiba en pelear contra Freed, no sin antes sacar una enorme espada de un circulo de invocación**

 _(We are hope) / (Somos esperanza)_

 **Cuando Freed estaba apunto de decapitar a Kiba, un borrón de color negro lo patea, mandándolo a volar**

 _(Aoku hiroi sekai no hate ni) / (A través del final de este ancho mundo azul)_

 **Issei se lanza contra Freed con [Kansho y Bakuya] en manos, hasta que estas de repente crecen enormemente**

 _(Kimi to me sashitai basho ga aru) / (Llegarás a tu lugar)_

 **Aparecen las siluetas de antes, ahora con 10 años, arrastrando a un pequeño Issei de su misma edad**

 _(Susumi yuku kōrona wa) / (Era una ruta en movimiento)_

 **La imagen cambia a Akeno, Asia y Rias haciendo lo mismo con un Issei ya adolescente**

 _(Tōi mukashi mō kimete ita) / (Hicimos esto hace mucho tiempo)_

 **Sin embargo, la imagen parpadeaba entre Akeno, Asia y Rias con las tres figuras de antes.**

 _(Mada todokanai kiminokoe ga / No puedo alcanzar tu voz de nuevo)_

 **Hasta que termina con Issei yéndose con las tres chicas misteriosas mientras dándoles la espalda estaban Asia, Akeno y Rias derramando lagrimas**

 _(Muryokuna mune o oshitsubusu) / (Me rompe el corazón mientras he estado tan débil)_

 **Ninguna noto como una muy pequeña lagrima bajo del ojo de Issei**

 _(Boku wa kimi o motomete irukara) / (Porque te busco ahora)_

 **Finalmente, todo el grupo Gremory y Sitri a excepción de Issei y Kiba aparecen llegando a la academia**

 _(Hikari sashikomu asa o shinjitsu iyō) / (Debemos creer en el rayo de luz de la mañana)_

 **Sentado en su trono dorado, Kokabiel sonrió mientras alzaba una mano al cielo**

 _(Me o tojite mimi o sumashite / Solo cierra los ojos y escucha atentamente)_

 **Todas las mujeres Gremory y Sitri prepararon sus mejores ataques**

 _(Sagashidasō kimi no kotae o) / (Si quieres encontrar tus respuestas)_

 **Con una sola mano, Kokabiel creo una enorme lanza de luz**

 _(Michi wa kanarazu tsuzuite iru yo) / (Siempre mantendremos nuestro camino)_

 **Todas las Gremory y Sitri sueltan sus ataques al mismo tiempo que Kokabiel la enorme lanza**

 _(Mada mita koto no nai umi e) / (Al mar que no hemos visto todavía)_

 **Cuando los ataques chocan, la lanza de Kokabiel destroza los ataques de todas**

 _(We are, We are hope) / (Somos, somos esperanza)_

 **Antes de que llegara a herir a alguna, un borrón negro se interpone y destroza la lanza**

 _(Aoku hiroi sekai no hate ni) / (A través del final de este ancho mundo azul)_

 **Una enorme nube de humo se forma mientras Kokabiel entrecierra sus ojos**

 _(Kimi to kaerubeki basho ga aru) / (Volverás a tu lugar)_

 **Cuando el humo cesa, enfrente de Kokabiel estaba una armadura negra que soltaba una especie de bruma obscura**

 _(Bokutachi wa eien ni) / (Juntos por siempre)_

 **La rendija y los ojos de Kokabiel brillaron con el mismo tono de rojo, lleno de [Odio]**

 _(Tōi mukashi sō kimete ita) / (Hemos decidido esto hace tanto tiempo)_

 _ **Dragontale**_

* * *

 _ **Excalibur**_

La Espada de la Victoria Prometida.

Las leyendas cuentan que es el arma que Arturo Pendragon, hijo del anterior rey de Brittania, Uther Pendragon, saco de la piedra; demostrando que era digno de ser el sucesor al trono.

Y, sin embargo, es totalmente erróneo.

La espada nombrada en los inicios del mito es

 _ **Caliburn**_ _, una espada sagrada en todo su apogeo; representando el bien, solo pudiendo ser blandida por alguien de ideales correctos y bienaventurados_

Por otro lado,

 _ **Excalibur**_ _fue creada por el mundo al cristalizar los deseos de la humanidad, posteriormente, las hadas la resguardaron hasta que la Dama del Lago, Nimue, le entrego la espada al rey león._

El ser llamada una

 _ **Espada Sagrada**_ _es algo correcto, la luz que producía eran obra de los deseos de la cual fue hecha._

Dorada era su color en manos del rey, un hombre que buscaba lo mejor para su gente.

Pero…

¿Qué pasaría si un maldito maniático como Kokabiel pusiera sus manos en tal artefacto?

Yo te diré la respuesta…

 _ **Excalibur M**_ _ **organ**_ _._

* * *

 **DrægöńTªlę Ærçö ¹: [Ęspådä Čørrüptå** **Ęxćælībūr Mõrgãń]**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Ideal Manchado (2)**

* * *

Los azulados ojos de Kiba Yuto estaban viendo fijamente la espalda de aquel hombre causante de sus miserias con una ira fría.

Los recuerdos de cuando era niño viajaban a su mente, desde aquel momento en el que entro a aquel laboratorio, hasta el momento en el que Rias le encontró en la nieve. Apretó los dientes al recordar los gritos que se oían mientras el escapaba de aquel horrible lugar.

Corrió hasta que los pies le sangraron, y cayo muerto, sin fuerzas, a pesar de todo su esfuerzo. Lo ultimo que vio fueron esos cabellos carmesí que le salvaron la vida-Nunca he sido una buena persona...escape y abandone a las personas que amaba a su suerte, desee venganza cada día de mi vida, y traicione a la única persona que me salvo—comenzó a decir el rubio—Pero...—apretó el mango de sus espadas el doble de fuerte—Incluso un traidor como yo, sabe que una escoria como tu no merece vivir— poniendo el mango de las espadas en los huecos de sus dedos, creo otras cuatro, teniendo 3 en cada mano, haciendo un total de 6 espadas apuntadas hacía él hombre que le arrebato su vida—¡Y toda mi vida se ha centrado en matarte, Valper Galilei!—bramó con sus ojos ahora de un color rojizo

Ante ese alarido lleno de convicción, el anciano se giro para verle con suma indiferencia. No le importaba, el ritual casi terminaba; ese mocoso era uno de los mas grandes errores en su carrera y que mejor que destruirlo.

Saco de su bolsillo un cristal, y lo miro con desinterés—Al fin servirán para algo, mocosos—susurro con desprecio total a ese pequeño cristal que tenia un ligero brillo azulado.

Kiba se lanzo contra Valper, las 6 espadas en mano mientras las apuntaba contra el torso del hombre, pero…El anciano coloco el cristal enfrente de su rostro, congelando al adolescente de ojos azules

—Niños—empezó el anciano con un tono "paternal"—Saluden a su viejo amigo Izaya—el cristal brillo levemente—Te saludaron pequeño Izaya, deberías hacer lo mismo, ¿no lo crees?—Kiba se quedo quiero, viendo a Valper a los ojos.

Mecánicamente, sus ojos de nuevo azules bajaron a ver el cristal enfrente suyo.

Sintió que le arrancaban todo el aire del cuerpo al verlo. No tuvo nada que decir, sus 6 espadas estaban suspendidas y su cuerpo no parecía reaccionar a nada.

Valper le lanzo el cristal, y las espadas cayeron al suelo cuando lo agarro con ambas manos—Recuerdo el nombre de todos ellos, sus ultimas palabras, y dicho cristal incluso tiene un poco de tu energía, en verdad fuiste un chico con suerte al ser el único en el que usamos el nuevo método—

—¿Nuevo... método?—cuestiono Kiba en shock, no creyéndose lo que tenia en sus manos.

El "Arzobispo Genocida" sonrió de forma cruel, alzando levemente sus manos, empezando a explicarle—Verás, al principio usábamos un método de extracción de almas y los incrustábamos en esos cristales, y debido a que la energía era muy poca, necesitábamos hacer muchos, pero lo que descubrimos con el nuevo método es que la energía necesaria para ser un usuario de espada sagrada no estaba en el alma, las células mismas del portador eran las que producían dicha energía, el alma solo tenía unas cuantas gotas, mientras que una sola persona tiene en sus células suficiente energía para llenar al menos 5 cristales, y en un día o dos es capaz de reponerla sin riesgos—

—...—nadie decía nada; todo era un total silencio, allí mismo y en el Cielo, dos rubias liberaban ligeras lagrimas.

Desde su laboratorio; un ser esquelético alto con dos grietas en su cráneo vestido con un suéter negro, pantalones cafés, zapatos negros y una bata blanca oía atentamente sus palabras con total seriedad— _Lo_ _está_ _rompiendo_ …—pensó viendo a Kiba

Este de repente, apretó sus manos con ira—Eso...significa que...no había motivo para matarlos...—susurro apretando con fuerza el cristal, pensando que podría liberar a sus compañeros de ese lugar. Mas fue un esfuerzo infructuoso.

—Si, si lo había—respondió el causante de su desgracia de forma desinteresada—Tú fuiste el primero en experimentar ese método y cuando íbamos a usar a los otros, la Iglesia nos descubrió; no quedo mas opción que matarlos para ocultar las evidencias, sin embargo, tu escapaste y hablaste lo que conllevo a mi excomulgación—Valper camino, dando vueltas alrededor de Kiba—Tu escape fue lo que alerto a la iglesia, si no hubieras escapado, ellos estarían vivos—y eso fue como un martillo cayéndole encima al único sobreviviente de aquel maldito proyecto

— _Esta jugando con la mente del chico; lo hace caer lentamente_ —pensó aquel esqueleto con una fría calma

Kiba miro el cristal en sus manos, y vio como dos gotas lo mojaban, seguidas de más y más, sus lagrimas bañando el cristal.

La culpa comenzó a carcomerle, el mundo dejo de existir para él

Pero de pronto, un único brillo ilumino su cara, y provenía del cristal en sus mano.

El brillo ilumino sus ojos por unos instantes, leves partículas azules salieron del cristal, y levitaron hasta su rostro bañado en lagrimas.

Pudo sentir una mano en su mejilla, secando las lagrimas, una mano translucida, pero llena de calidez humana que limpiaba sus mejillas. Le hizo alzar el rostro con cariño, sus ojos rojos por llorar se abrieron en sorpresa.

—...—su voz no salió al ver al frente a sus amigos...no...a su familia.

Niños, niñas, hombres, mujeres, ancianos—Chi...cos—susurró con apenas un hilo de voz, llorando más

— _Shh_ —le silencio una niña pequeña, abrazándole, Kiba casi se derrumbo en sus pequeños pero familiares brazos— _Estamos felices...viviste por nosotros...tú eres feliz_ —dijeron uno a uno con una cálida sonrisa en sus labios.

—Yo...Yo...no es justo...no es justo que yo fuera el único en sobrevivir, todos ustedes, tenían mayores razones para vivir, más motivos para luchar...—

— _Nuestro motivo para luchar, fue que tu pudieras vivir_ —esas palabras resonaron en el alma de Issei, quien a pesar de estar lejos y estar cara a cara con el Ángel de las Estrellas, no se movía y tampoco su rival, ambos estaban atentos ante ese inesperado desenlace.

 _ **Pelear para que otro sobreviva.**_

Una lagrima negra cayo del visor de la armadura, evaporándose antes de tocar el suelo.

Kiba mientras tanto abrió sus ojos al oír aquello, y las apariciones de los que murieron por el **Proyecto Espada Sagrada** comenzaron a girar a su alrededor, cantando una canción que el rubio Gremory creía olvidada.

Y él, sin saberlo, movió sus labios; cantándola en un simple susurro— _Aunque Dios no este mirando, nuestras almas juntas traerán un futuro feliz y en paz, nuestros cuerpos siempre lucharan, y nuestros corazones siempre serán.._.—

—Uno—

Un intenso brillo deslumbro a todos, mientras Kiba cerraba sus ojos, para luego sentir un peso en sus manos sus espadas volvieron y se unieron en una sola

—[Ese chico...lo logro]—le dijo Ddraig a su compañero que no se inmuto para nada viendo un pilar de energía dorada y negra que se elevo a los cielos, no tan intenso como el anterior pero si muy fuerte u las energías comenzaron a centrarse en Kiba, quien se sintió nuevamente renovado.

Abrió sus ojos y se sorprendió ante lo que tenía en manos.

Una espada.

Una espada que irradiaba una potente aura, sentía el aura demoniaca, pero a la vez, sentía el aura sacra en ella; la sostuvo con ambas manos y el aura a su alrededor se introdujo en el arma y como si ya lo hubiera hecho antes, supo lo que tenía que hacer—Este cuerpo...esta hecho de espadas **[Sword Birth: Balance...¡BREAKER!]** —el brillo volvió a surgir, cubriendo su cuerpo entero mientras seguía hablando—Yo... me convertiré en una espada para mis camaradas. Yo, Kiba Yuto, el [Caballero] de Rias Gremory, y protegeré mis amigos hasta el final de mi vida—declaro con convicción poniendo la punta de su nueva arma en el pecho del Arzobispo Genocida.

Ahora, Yuto se encontraba ataviado con una armadura negra y dorada, parecida a la de los antiguos caballeros medievales

—Increíble—susurro Valper viendo a Kiba fijamente, sorprendido—Puedo sentir el aura demoníaca saliendo de ti...pero al mismo tiempo, posees energía sagrada—

—Lo que poseo no es de tu incumbencia—declaró el rubio antes de que la espada en sus manos ganara unas runas rojas

—Oh pequeño Izaya, claro que me incumbe—le refutó con una sonrisa maniática—Tu espada y armadura confirma lo que hace tiempo ha estado rondando por mi mente—declaró en voz alta haciendo que todos escucharán—¡Yahvé está muerto!—exclamo para que todos le oyeran, pero eso fue la menor de sus preocupaciones

CRACK

SLASH

Una mano se metió en el pecho de Valper atravesándolo de lado a lado, sacando su corazón aun bombeante de su pecho, siendo aplastando al instante, salpicando de sangre al [Caballero] que no se inmuto al ver la mano del Caballero Negro salir del pecho de Valper.

El brazo retrocedió rápidamente hacia su dueño, llevándose el cuerpo del viejo hombre con él.

Hyodo Issei retraso su miembro, nunca rompiendo el contacto visual con Kokabiel quién sonrió ante lo hecho por el joven atraviado en armadura

—Bien hecho mocoso, me ahorraste el trabajo de matarlo—le alabo aquel que se enfrentó contra Lucifer y Elohim y sobrevivió para contarlo.

Quién usaba la armadura del legendario Lanzalot le miro sin ninguna emoción, antes de subir su mano, viéndola totalmente ensangrentada y dividiendo el cadáver de Valper a la mitad—Eso si es velocidad—alagó Kokabiel de nuevo, su sonrisa aun más grande

Ignorándolo , el pelinegro lanzo los restos a los cerberos quienes, obedientes, se lo comieron, descuartizándolo aun más, hasta que no quedo nada; todo bajo la mirada sorprendida y horrorizada de varios

—Esperaste a que dijera eso, ¿no es así?—no hubo respuesta de alguna parte Issei solo miro fijamente a Kiba, sintiendo el aura [Sacra-Demoniaca] infundida en aquel arma

—...—giro su cabeza, el yelmo hizo un sonido metálico para volver a plasmar su mirada en el caído Kiba le lanzo su arma a Issei, y este la atrapo.

El caído alzo una ceja, seguía sentado en su trono; viéndolo fijamente.

Se sentía realmente intrigado ante aquella extraña arma. Si bien no era un fanático de las Sacred Gears al nivel de Azazel, si que le parecían interesantes algunas, especialmente esa; sabia que el sistema estaba mal pero no tanto—Maldito viejo mequetrefe—susurro con odio recordando aquellos ojos azules que lo desterraron del cielo—Dándoles armas capaces de superarnos—planto su mirada en Issei quien maniobraba con la espada antes de devolverle la mirada, aun con el yelmo sentía su iracunda mirada sobre él.

Bajo el rostro y miro la mano izquierda del chico y lo sintió; la energía del Dragón Galés, poderosa e imponente.

Esa maldita [Longinus] que durante siglos, había sido epicentro de muchos desastres junto a su homónima

El guantelete rojo y las alas blancas

Multiplicación y división

[Boosted Gear] y [Divine Dividing]

El Dragón Gales y el Dragón Desvanecedor

Ddraig y Albion

Rivales de toda la vida desde la leyenda que tenían detrás de ellos

El **Linaje Demoniaco** tenia a Albion

Pero...

El **Linaje Maldito** tenia a Ddraig

Frunció el ceño profundamente; él mismo se aseguraría de arrancar a ambos dragones de sus dos portadores actuales

CRACK

El sonido de algo rompiéndose lo trajo de nuevo al mundo; bajo la mirada y noto que el joven rompía la espada con sus manos —¿No la usaras?—pregunto, no evitando para nada su curiosidad; estaba demasiado callado y misterioso

—Al contrario, si que lo hare—respondió mientras dos orbes de energía dorada y negra se posaban enfrente suyo.

Metió sus manos en ambos orbes, dejando a **Clarent** enterrada a su lado. Dos falcatas chinas, una negra y una blanca, representando el eterno balance entre el Ying y el Yang Usando ambas energías, las transfiguro en dos armas, armas que le ayudarían, armas que le representaban, armas con las que mataría a Kokabiel—[Kansho] y [Bakuya]—susurro Issei moviéndolas y colocándolas en su espalda, tomando la espada del suelo de nuevo

—...—Kokabiel se le quedo viendo fijamente, Kiba se puso al lado de Issei y ambos se colocaron en pose de batalla, protegiendo a una sorprendida Rias.

Varios círculos mágicos brillaron alrededor de Kokabiel dejando pasar a más caídos que le seguían fielmente. Consecuentemente, decenas de caballeros con espadas iguales a las de Kiba aparecieron alrededor de estos.

Ambos dieron el primer paso, e Issei fue el primero en hablar.

Sus palabras resonaron en todo el lugar—I´m bone and soul of my sword—dijo por lo alto, el visor brillando escandalosamente.

Las [Espadas] chocaron

¿Y para que sirven las espadas?

Para batallar.

Para destruir, matar y ganar.

— **I´m bone and soul of my sword** —Un canto fue dicho.

Y así fue como inició la batalla

No espero un segundo, no espero a sus compañeros, no espero a hacer un plan o estrategia.

Luz choco contra metal.

Los pies de la armadura metálica se arrastraron por el suelo después de bloquear y romper con Clarent tres lanzas de luz lanzadas por los aliados de Kokabiel mientras Kiba bloqueaba rápidamente otras armas lanzadas.

Issei se tenso con ambas armas brillando en rojo, un aura negra como las sombras cubriéndose mientras cortaba a dos caídos que se lanzaron contra él y trataron de atacarlo de espaldas.

Poniendo las espadas en su espalda, bloqueo una espada de luz creada por otro caído, y en un instante le pateo mientras empezaba a correr hacía Kokabiel.

Agarrando al caído que pateo de la cara, paso más de 4 metros corriendo mientras estampaba su cabeza contra la roca del piso.

Lanzando ambas espadas al aire, agarro del cuello a otros dos y los uso como escudos ante las demás lanzas que eran tiradas hacía su dirección.

Los ojos rojos de Kokabiel brillaban con fuerza en la oscuridad de la noche, dándole un indicio a donde ir.

— _Concéntrate._ —pensó mientras agarraba a Clarent con una mano y la espada de Lancelot con la boca.

— _Concéntrate en llegar hasta Kokabiel, carga_ _ **Blood of Arthur**_ _mientras los cortas y te defiendes moviendo la cabeza, ignora todo lo no letal, llega a Kokabiel, mátalo.—_

Fue un plan simple, razono mientras la espada roja en su mano derecha comenzaba a brillar, soltando fuego y relámpagos rojos mientras la rendija en su casco brillaba refulgentemente.

— **Trace On** — un brillo que duro un segundo, relámpagos azules, un arma formándose en su mano izquierda— **.** **Ru Yi Bang:** _Bastón de gran destrucción._

En la facción sintoísta, los Yokai e incluso cierto viejo mono abrieron los ojos al ver un bastón rojo alargado, con detalles dorados en forma de dragones.

—Ese es…— murmuro Yasaka incrédula, su hija mirando con admiración y a la vez algo de miedo al ver semejante pelea.

—Mi báculo— susurro Sun Wukong recordando sus días de juventud.

El bastón rojo en su mano comenzó a agrandarse hasta volverse de al menos 30 centímetros de ancho mientras empezaba a girarlo con enorme rapidez mientras rompía las lanzas como si fueran de vidrío.

Estampando Ru Yi Bang en el suelo, se alzo mientras miraba a Kokabiel alzar lentamente la mirada.

Ignoro lo no letal, dejando varías lanzas romper el casco y los costados de la armadura mientras bloqueaba los que iban a pecho, extremidades o directamente a su cabeza.

Rojo miro a rojo mientras el bastón se quedaba pegado al suelo. La espada en la boca de Issei choco contra la lanza de luz de Kokabiel en su mano derecha, rompiendo ambas en fragmentos de luz que se dispersaron, no sin que antes un centenar más de lanzas ya estuvieran detrás del guerrero de armadura.

Rompiendo tres con un corte ascendente, Kiba apareció encima suyo y con dos espadas [Sacro-Demoniacas] y, girando como un remolino, protegió a su compañero de las lanzas y los demás caídos que empezaron a atacarlo.

Clarent brillaba en rojo, el ataque a 30 de su capacidad máxima.

— **Trace On** — lanzo nuevamente el arma hacía arriba, haciendo a Kokabiel alzar la mirada para ver como el brillo rojo opacaba al brillo azul debajo suyo— **. Gaé Dearg.**

La lanza amarilla apareció en su mano mientras sus ojos tomaban una tonalidad aun más rojiza y cortaban sin dudar las lanzas que Kokabiel puso enfrente suyo para protegerse.

Agarrando la lanza con su mano libre, los ojos del cadre brillaban con burla mientras sostenían la lanza y esta comenzaba a quebrarse con un brillo amarrillo saliendo de sus grietas.

— _Tengo que debilitarlo._ —razono Issei mientras la lanza se rompía y el nuevamente hacía la mano hacía atrás.

— **Ridill:** _El colmillo del Gran Dragón_

Uno de los tesoros que recolecto Fafnir. Una espada con una hoja de color verde apareció en su mano.

— _La hoja esta bañada con un veneno que disminuye la fuerza del enemigo temporalmente con cada golpe que da. El efecto dura 2 minutos entre golpes, un simple corte es más que suficiente._ —

Bajo rápidamente el arma antes de hacer la cabeza a un lado ante la espada de luz que apareció en la mano del cadre y que pudo sentir como la energía sacra quemaba su piel como el sol quemaría a un vampiro.

Kokabiel movió su mano a un lado, tratando de cortar la cabeza de Issei en un movimiento rápido.

Mala idea.

Issei movió su brazo como el de una cobra alrededor del de Kokabiel, evitando que le cortase el cuello e inmovilizando al cadre.

Corte al hombro.

Se quedaron mirando fijamente, rojo refulgente contra rojo refulgente mientras Issei formaba una daga en su mano y la alzaba por sobre su cabeza. Pero antes de poder cortarle, el cadre golpeo debajo de su mano, tirando la daga, trato de repetirlo con una espada ropera y Kokabiel le golpeo en los dedos, haciéndola soltarla.

La concentración en ambos era palpable, mirándose todavía fijamente, Issei creando las armas, Kokabiel tirándosela de las manos.

— _A pesar de que estemos tan cerca, el muy cabrón tiene habilidad._ —pensó Issei gruñendo levemente.

Separándole los brazos, hizo la cabeza hacía atrás, y la frente de ambos choco, aturdiéndolos a ambos.

Un ronco gruñido junto con un hilo de sangre en la frente salió de Kokabiel antes de que este imitase al pelinegro y le diera un cabezazo.

Pero a pesar de eso, Issei duro menos tiempo aturdido, y le devolvió el cabezazo con tanta fuerza, que el trono bajo sus pies se rompió.

Las flechas de luz volvieron a aparecer alrededor de Kokabiel, lanzándose contra él.

— **Trace On.**

 **Armería del Rey.**

Decenas de armas medievales comenzaron a aparecer a su alrededor, todas con detalles similares, azul, dorado y plateado.

Las armas del rey Arturo brillaron mientras chocaban entre si con las lanzas del Ángel de las Estrellas, cuyos aliados volvieron a lanzarse sobre el pelinegro.

Este uso la explosión generada por la colisión de las armas, e Issei rápidamente se cubrió de hielo mientras otro grupo de caídos se lanzaban directamente contra él, eran mera carne de cañón.

Estalactitas de hielo se formaron en su cuerpo, empalándolos justo a dos metros de él, y cuando toco el suelo, empezó a girar como una rueda, destrozando el cuerpo de los caídos que se acercaron a él.

Kokabiel se alejo con un par de aleteos mientras Issei salía del hielo, con una lanza de luz encajada en un costado, un leve rastro de sangre saliendo de su boca y nariz antes de sacar de un tirón la lanza.

Salto hacía atrás, e hizo una voltereta completa mientras las lanzas y otras armas de luz se encajaban en el suelo, comenzó a rastrear la dirección de Kokabiel mientras un arco negro y alargado aparecía en su mano.

Una espada parecida a un taladro con detalles azul y dorado se formo en la otra.

La sobrecargo con Prana, haciendo que tomase una forma más alargada mientras la usaba como una flecha en el arco.

— **Caladbolg** — murmuro antes de que una flama roja saliese justo cuando lanzo la flecha, y a pesar de ser lanzado hacía atrás la flecha se impulso como si fuese lanzada por un cañón.

La distancia entre ambos era demasiada, pues Kokabiel en menos de 10 segundos había llegado a 400 metros lejos de donde Issei estaba, dejando a sus subordinados encargarse de él.

En menos de 1 segundo la flecha atravesó a los caídos en su camino, las nubes se dispersaron a su paso y el espacio mismo parecía distorsionarse mientras Kokabiel se giraba rápidamente.

Su cabello se movió con el aire mientras la flecha estaba a tres metros de su cara.

 **BRAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUMMMMMM**

Issei miro la explosión mientras formaba una lanza en su mano, y la encajaba en el piso, girando en ella, se estabilizo y nuevamente se puso de pie. Sus ojos brillaron por un segundo mientras recordaba haber visto a Kokabiel formar una espada de luz.

Kokabiel no era un cadre por nada, pues apenas el humo se fue, pudo ver como el ataque le había arrancado un ala, cuando apuntaba contra su cabeza, y el se protegió en una milésima de segundo alzando la espada de luz.

2 minutos para que Clarent terminase de cargar.

2 minutos para que todas las **Excaliburs** se juntasen en una sola.

2 minutos 30 segundos antes de que los demás lideres llegasen al lugar.

1 minuto 15 segundos antes de que el sabor a sangre en su boca y dolor en sus pulmones volviera.

Si fallaba, él las mataría a ellas… cuando ya la mato a _**ella.**_

—Confía en mi— susurro, recordando las palabras de cierto pelirrojo de ojos morados… ese idiota—. Es más difícil que los demás confíen en ti, cuando no confías en ti mismo— mascullo antes de que inhalar levemente y concentrarse.

Una katana de más 300 cm aparecía en su mano, delgada como una hoja de papel con un mango negro, más grande que el propio Issei, este se enderezo rápidamente, sus ojos adquiriendo un brillo a dos colores, azul y rojo, mientras un brillo plateado cubrió su cuerpo por instantes.

Tanto los videntes como quienes contraían jurarían haber visto a un peliplata detrás de Hyodo Issei.

—Yare Yare Daze— mascullo con una mueca más calmada que antes, su respiración apenas era divisible mientras ponía la enorme espada delante de él.

El Cadre de ojos rojos miro a Issei fijamente, y cerro los ojos mientras alzaba la cabeza al cielo lleno de estrellas—Vi un gran trono blanco…Vi también a los muertos, grandes y pequeños, que estaban de pie delante del trono, y los libros fueron abiertos. Y otro libro fue abierto, que es el libro de la vida. Y los muertos fueron juzgados a base de las cosas escritas en los libros, si siguieron las leyes del Señor. Y el que no fue hallado inscrito en el libro de la vida fue lanzado al lago de fuego— dijo Kokabiel bajando la mirada, su mirada fija en el calmo pelinegro enfrente suyo.

Este inclino la cabeza a un lado—Apocalipsis Versículo 20:11— declaro con calma el Hyodo.

—Huh... estoy sorprendido que lo conozcas.

—¿Como no podría conocerlo? Siempre he tenido curiosidad a donde irán ustedes 3 cuando los mate.

Bloqueo con la base de la espada un ataque de dos caídos, haciéndose a un lado los hizo perder el equilibrio y uso la apertura para cortar sus cuerpos de un solo movimiento, girándose, le corto las alas a otro caído que tenía una enorme lanza de luz encima de cabeza.

Sus movimientos eran simples, pero elegantes, usando una sola mano para bloquearlos mientras se hacía paso con una asombrosa calma hacía el cadre de las estrellas.

Este tuvo una epifanía al ver unos ojos azul y rojo mirarle mientras se abría paso entre sus subordinados.

Pero cuando su mente se puso clara, se dio cuenta de que ya no había azul en aquellos ojos que le miraban entre el torbellino de plumas negras generado por el Hyodo.

—¡Khu!— soltó algo escandalizado cuando el pelinegro llego hacía él y, como si fueran hechos de paja, corto la pared y prácticamente todo el edificio donde estaba parado.

Sintió como una leve sensación de miedo se apodero de su ser al verlo caer lentamente, aun parado con calma en un trozo caído del techo.

Un segundo después, apareció cortando todo como si fuese un jodido tornado, usando los pequeños trozos que dejaba a su paso como un impulso mientras iba hacía Kokabiel.

Este al instante alzo el vuelo para escapar de aquel… aquel… **monstruo…** no podía comparar a nada en todo el mundo, sobrenatural o no, con… _eso._

No con esos ojos rojos como vidriera de vino hervido.

— **¡Ig-Alima!** — grito mientras la colosal espada se ponía encima del Ángel Caído y este chocaba contra ella mientras Issei se ponía encima de él.

En el panteón mesopotámico, Enki de repente se paro al ver una de las armas de su antiguo campeón, Gilgamesh, aparecer en los cielos de Kuoh.

Los pies de Issei aplastaron las alas de Kokabiel mientras hielo les cubría, pegándolo a la espada e impidiéndole escapar a menos que quisiera arrancar sus alas.

Pero Issei se encargaría de ello.

— **Zabaniya…** — susurro oscuramente mientras la guadaña negra aparecía en su mano.

La mirada turbulenta del Hyodo no le auguraba nada bueno.

En el suelo, el grupo Gremory estaba ayudando en lo que podía, despachando a tantos caídos y cerberos como pudieran, mientras Yuto Kiba parecía en un frenesí absoluto, creando espadas en manos, boca, rodillas, prácticamente en todo lugar donde pudiera sostenerla mientras despedazaba como un torbellino a todo lo que se le pusiera delante, sus ojos estaban empañados en sangre que no era suya, pues el baño de sangre a su alrededor era de sangre caída.

— **Excalibur** — susurro, su voz ya no destilaba odio, tristeza o resentimiento. Viendo como lentamente los fragmentos se formaba una espada azul con detalles dorados.

Su voz solo demostraba la más pura determinación de todas—Millones de vidas fueron tomadas en tu nombre, la mía y la de mi familia también—murmuró mientras en sus manos se formaba una espada [Sacro-Demoniaca] con toda la energía que tuviera. Tanta, que se podía ver la energía sacra del cielo introducirse en la espada, y la demoniaca saliendo de su cuerpo como si fuese sangre llenando la espada con runas rojas y doradas.

—¡Yuto!— exclamo Rias al verlo, pero estaba demasiado lejos como para hacer algo.

—Creo que podemos ayudarles de otra forma, Buchou— declaro Akeno con una leve sonrisa mientras disfrutaba electrocutando a varios caídos.

—¿Eh?— hizo la pelirroja al verla alzar una mano hacía Kiba, su mano llenándose de rayos… pero lo que sentía en esos rayos le dejo atónita— _Ella… esta dispuesta a usar el poder de su padre con tal de ayudar a Yuto e Ise_ — razono sorprendida, antes de también alzar una mano con una aura roja cubriéndole.

Ambos "ataques" se lanzaron, e impactaron la espada del rubio.

Una espada [Sacro-Demoniaca]

Bendecida con el [Rayo Sagrado]

Maldecida con el [Poder de la Destrucción]

Bajo de golpe contra la Espada de la Victoria Prometida.

Issei agarro las alas derechas del cadre, aplastándole los brazos con los pies mientras Ig-Alima giraba en el aire, las alas casi por romperse al estar pegadas al metal con hielo—Esto— alzo con la otra mano a Zabaniya, y esta se cubrió con flamas negras—. Es por mis padres.

 **SLASH**

—¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!— grito Kokabiel mientras todas sus alas del lado derecha eran cortadas, junto con un trozo enorme de la espada.

Issei agarro la Katana con las dos manos, y el fuego aumento—Y esto es por ella.

El grito que vino cuando corto las alas al lado izquierdo no se escucho, porque segundos después tocaron el suelo.

El Ángel ya sin alas comenzó a caer junto a Issei, quien volvió a sacar la enorme katana cuando los pocos subordinados que le quedaban al Cadre, y Kokabiel mismo, le lanzaron multitud de lanzas de luz.

Moviendo la espada con una mano, destrozaba las lanzas como si fueran de vidrio, cayo agraciadamente en el suelo, antes de ver como el ángel caído sin alas se lanzaba a la dirección donde estaba Excalibur.

Issei termino el conteo, dos minutos.

La espada de Kiba y **Excalibur** chocaron, una enorme explosión vino después cuando ambas espadas se fracturaron y tanto Yuto como la espada salieron volando.

Pero hubo un problema, Kokabiel se lanzo contra **Excalibur** y la agarro en manos, la cual tomo un color negro intenso con unas runas por toda la hoja.

El Hyodo también se lanzo, pero lo hizo contra **Clarent.**

— **¡Toki yo tomare!** — susurro inaudiblemente y sin darse cuenta.

Fue solo una milésima de segundo, pero el mundo se congelo.

Kiba saliendo volando producto de la explosión.

Los caídos restantes volando lejos, escapando.

Kokabiel agarrando **Excalibur** mientras esta agarraba una tonalidad negra y roja.

El hechizo que utilizo Valper fue hecho por Morgana LeFay, hermanastra del Rey Arturo y madre de Mordred.

Esa era **Excalibur Morgan**

—¡KOKABIEL!— rugió el chico de la armadura mientras la bruma negra se incrementaba—. ¡TE DERROTARE!

Aquel rugido resonó por todo el lugar mientras la hoja de **Excalibur** **Morgan** seguía llenándose de energía

CRACK

El casco se rompió de nuevo ante tanta energía, revelando la cabellera negra de Hyodo Issei y sus ojos rojos con _esclerótica_ negra y pupila dorada que brillaban con mucho **ODIO**

—¡TE DERROTARE…. CON AQUELLAS ARMAS QUE AÑORAN LA VENGANZA!—bramó mientras la espada de Mordred Pendragon adquiría una aura de rayos y fuego a su alrededor—. ¡ **CLARENT** : _ESPADA_ _REAL_ _RADIANTE_ _Y_ _BRILLANTE_!— con un rugido embravecido, Clarent se lleno de la misma bruma negra que llenaba al pelinegro—¡ **ARMADURA** **DE** **LANCELOT** : _POR LA GLORIA DE ALGUIEN!_ — la energía se alzo llegando a rivalizar con el aura de **Excalibur** , el Odio y la Venganza alimentaban la armadura y la espada en posesión del joven, ambas, como si estuvieran conscientes, tenían el mismo deseo que Issei.

Vengarse.

Era curioso, la historia se repetía pero de una forma diferente.

—¡PISOTEA ESTO ENTONCES!— con un rugido semejante a un león totalmente furioso, siguió con su ataque, alzando a **Clarent** , esta se lleno de una energía roja brillante que cegó a muchos en esos instantes—¡SEGURO QUE SERA LA HOJA MALVADA QUE MATARA A MI PADRE!— por un segundo, un joven de 18 años, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes se sobrepuso por sobre Issei.

Kokabiel abrió sus ojos alarmado, tenia que actuar rápido.

— **¡EXCALIBUR** **MORGAN!** — y lanzo su ataque.

Issei apretó los dientes viendo el ataque dirigiéndose a su dirección

— **¡Clarent...!-** el rubio y él hablaron al mismo tiempo, el aura roja brillante se torno de color roja oscura, casi negra; los ojos de Issei tomaron un color similar—... **SANGRE DE ARTUROOOOOOOOO!—**

Dos pilares de energía rojo y negro fueron lanzados desde ambas armas, brillando como si fueran estrellas moribundas apunto de explotar.

Los pie de ambos se encajaron en el suelo, retrocedieron un par de centímetros mientras apretaban los dientes.

— _¡El poder de Clarent debería ser más que esto, pero esta espada fue tomada sin permiso del Rey Arturo…! ¿¡Es mi culpa que no desate todo su poder!?_ — se cuestiono mentalmente Issei mientras su ataque era el que más retrocedía de los dos, mientras lágrimas de una cosa espesa y negra caían de sus ojos.

—¡En nombre del Primer Gran Rey Uther Pendragon!— grito Issei agarrando la espada con todas sus fuerzas—¡Y en nombre del Uno y Futuro Rey Arturo Pendragon!— bramo mientras la hoja de Clarent tomaba un brillo azulino—. ¡Demando en el nombre de Mordred Pendragon el derecho del Reino! ¡Y que esta espada me muestre el brillo de la victoria!— rugió mientras su ataque aumentaba con gran fuerza, y todos pudieron ver como detrás del rubio de ojos verdes apareció un caballero con un cabello similar pero con una armadura azul y un hombre peliblanco con armadura negra, ayudando a dar sus fuerzas a la espada.

La energía rojiza ahora hacia retroceder a la negra y, a su vez, haciendo retroceder a Kokabiel quien hacia hasta lo imposible para no desistir.

— _¡No lo entiendo!_ — se dijo así mismo apretando los dientes— _¡Excalibur es más poderosa que esa maldita espada de adorno!_ — su mente no concebía que todo ese poder estuviera contenida en aquella arma que solo era meramente ceremonial en los tiempos del Rey Arturo.

Ese seria el golpe para poder ganarle a ese mocoso engreído

Sonrió e intento usar ese intervalo para darle más poder a **Excalibur** **Morgan**

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta que no pudo hacerlo

Estaba…estaba dando su máximo en todo el ataque, podía ver minúsculas fracturas en la espada de la que salía energía roja brillando refulgente

No podía hacerla más fuerte, no había fuerza de donde sacarla

Pero... pero... lo que si podía hacer... era atacar en esos tres segundos de debilidad

En un segundo, creo una lanza de luz en sus manos

En dos segundos, se lanzo contra el pelinegro

En el tercero...

CRASH

La lanza ante los ojos de todos desapareció en pedazos, rompiéndose, destruyéndose en millones de pedazos.

Kokabiel no lo creía, era imposible; ¡él tenia todas las de ganar! ¡ÉL tenia la experiencia de su lado! ¡ÉL era un maestro en las artes de guerra! ¡SOLO ÉL!

Pero...entonces...¿por qué?

— _(Porque ese no era tu destino)_

 _ **Destino**_

— _¿Mi destino no era ganar? ¡¿Qué sandeces dices, Dama del Lago?!—_ cuestionó apretando los dientes, intentando hacer una fuerza inexistente para ganar _—¡Yo tenia todas las de ganar!_

— _(Las tenias Ángel de las Estrellas, pero tu destino fue sellado cuando te encontraste con aquel joven que por tu ambición y la de otros dos fue marcado como menos que una bacteria)_

— _¡Pero…!_

— _(No pongas excusas, Kokabiel)—_ la voz sedosa de Nimue le calló— _(Tú ya lo sabias, habías leído las estrellas y habías encontrado tu destino plasmado en ellas)_

Aún recordaba ese día; se tomó el tiempo de leerlas para matar el rato, y se asusto cuando lo hizo

 **La mano del marcado por la estrella roja será la que traiga él fin a aquel que lee el cosmos**

Quiso evitarlo a toda costa, mato y mato pero lo seguía leyendo una y otra vez

— _(¿Ahora lo entiendes? Tú destino no es más que ser un obstáculo por superar para ese joven)—_ Kokabiel alzo la mirada, notando la violenta energía emanada por Issei aumentaba el poder de **Clarent**

No…no lo entendía…pero, aún así…¿por qué sentía satisfecho?

Se sentía en paz, su agarre lentamente se volvía menos firme en el mango de **Excalibur Morgan**

— _¿Qué…qué es esto que siento?_

— _(Eso es la satisfacción de saber de que lo que viniste a hacer al mundo se ha cumplido a la perfección)_

Alzó un poco más la mirada y plasmo sus ojos rojos en las estrellas, leyéndolas por una última vez.

—Aunque las _**cadenas**_ _**del**_ _**destino**_ puedan atarte, aunque puedes estar _**destinado**_ _**a**_ _**luchar**_ , conoce que un corazón noble es tan _**fuerte**_ _**como**_ _**un**_ _**diamante**_ , y tan libre como el _**viento**_ _**dorado**_ en el cielo. Aunque puedas ser encarcelado en un _**mar**_ _**de**_ _**piedra**_ , se puede seguir _**caminando**_ _**hacia**_ _**la**_ _**luz**_. Siempre existe una _**bendición**_ _**esperando**_ _**en**_ _**las**_ _**alas**_ , y otros tantos postes con señales para guiarte como _**estrellas**_ hay en el cielo…—soltó la espada de forma lenta, dejando que el ultimo aliento saliese de sus labios—Padre…

La energía rojiza engulló por completo al ángel caído, evaporando su cuerpo por completo.

CRAAAAAASSSSSHHHHHH

La barrera se destruyo ante tal inmenso poder, mandando a volar a todos los demonios y destruyendo las cámaras con una fuerza atronadora.

De forma lenta, la energía fue desapareciendo solo dejando una cortina de humo inmensa ocultando la ahora inexistente Academia Kuoh

—Haa…haaa…—Issei respiraba agitado, la armadura y espada quebrándose antes de desaparecer y dejarlo caer de rodillas—Lo…logré

Sonrió de forma ancha, si, lo había logrado

—Heh—una risa llamo su atención, giro su cabeza y miró unos ojos rojos sangre que le miraban fijamente—Si que hiciste un espectáculo

—Fell…—susurro viendo aparte de esos ojos, unos mechones de color gris oscuro antes de escupir sangre y caer rendido. Era su límite.

Fell sonrió y le agarro del cuello, abriendo una puerta dimensional, a su lado, Vali aterrizaba de brazos cruzados pero con una sonrisa satisfecha—Vámonos de aquí, los siento llegar—la atravesaron antes de que los Gremory's notaran que Issei había desaparecido del lugar.

* * *

…

En algún lugar del mundo unos ojos dorados se abrieron entre tanta oscuridad

— **Hum…el cuervo ya cayo** —susurro suavemente la voz aparentemente masculina a la nada— **Me preocupa tu crecimiento, mocoso** —sus ojos brillaron y varias luces se prendieron al mismo tiempo que cerraba las ventanas del cuarto— **…Cada vez más…se acerca el Día Prometido** —

* * *

 _ **Casi tres meses y a cinco días de mi cumpleaños por fin pude actualizar.**_

 _ **Debo confesar que no tengo el mejor celular así que no podía escribir bien en el Word y apenas tenia acceso a una laptop, sumado a eso perdí el archivo y tuve que hacer búsquedas estilo FBI para poder escribir de nuevo desde donde estuviera.**_

 _ **Bueno, con este capitulo doy por finalizado el primer arco de Dragontale.**_

 _ **Como siempre gran parte del capítulo fue hecho con ayuda de mi hermano Racon Omega 98, incluida la pelea, las cuales no se me dan muy bien.**_

 _ **No se ustedes, pero yo quise darle un final digno a Kokabiel y ese fue el único que se me ocurrió, espero de todo corazón les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Como se dijo antes, el hechizo usado para forjar de nuevo a Excalibur fue creado por Morgana LeFay, esto tiene fácil explicación la cual abarca un hipotético caso en el cual Excalibur se rompiera cosa que al final si paso.**_

 _ **En fin, a partir del próximo capitulo intentare traer todo más rápido ya que solo abarca cosas mínimas por lo menos hasta la reunión.**_

 _ **Con eso dicho, me despido hasta la próxima~**_


	7. Explicaciones y comienzo

**¡Vamos a los reviews!:**

 **Racon Omega 98: Y por ti, siempre me he animado a seguir escribiendo**

 **Adrammelech57: ¡Gracias por tus palabras de animo, compañero!**

 **Guest: Es debido a algo llamado "gen regresivo", el cual trata de que en algunos casos y con el pasar del tiempo, el hijo toma algunos rasgos físicos más notables de alguno de los padres. En el caso de Issei, cuando este empezó su entrenamiento mágico, este se "activo" lo cual llevo a que su cabello se oscureciera y su ojo izquierdo se volviera rojo, debido a que el gen predominante y más ligado al aspecto mágico era el de su madre mientras que los mechones rojos vienen de la rama familiar de su padre. Si aún no entiendes toma de ejemplo a Trunks el cual su cabello originalmente era morado y en el transcurso de los años este se volvió azul como el de Bulma.**

 **Kurosu: Yep, es Fate/Stay Night; te recomiendo ver su anime con las rutas las cuales son Unlimited Blade Works (cuenta con dos temporadas y una película-mira la película primero-) y Heaven's Fell (tendrá tres películas de las cuales ya se hizo una)**

 **Ahora con los reviews respondidos, ¡vamos a la acción!**

* * *

 **(Opening—One Piece. Opening 20—HOPE Namie Amuro)**

 _(Kimi e no omoi ga takanatte) / (Levantemos nuestros sentimientos por ti)_

 **Issei aparece en uno de los rascacielos de Kuoh, su cabello ondeando con el viento mientras sus ojos bicolor miraban directo al frente.**

 _(Kagiri naki chikara umareru) / (Levantémonos con nuestra fuerza ilimitada)_

 **Rias se encontraba en su oficina mirando desde la ventana la luna llena.**

 _(Motomerunaraba doko mo demo) / (No importa donde estemos, lo conseguiremos)_

 **Akeno también miraba la luna, con su cabello suelto ondeando por el viento del parque en el que se encontraba**.

 _(Kawari-me kizuna furikazasō) / (Nos moveremos con nuestros bonos sin cambio)_

 **Asia dormía con sus manos en pose de oración, su cara siendo iluminada por el brillo de la luna que se filtraba por la luna.**

 _(We are hope) / (Somos esperanza)_

 **De repente, Rias, Akeno y Asia fueron cambiadas por tres figuras oscurecidas pero claramente femeninas.**

 _(Kimi to honki de kokoro butsuke atta yorokobi mo) / (Siempre es un placer que realmente haya querido conocerte ahora)_

 **Kiba aparece luchando furiosamente contra Freed que solamente sonreía demencialmente mientras devolvía los ataques.**

(Waraikorogete namida kawakashita setsunasa mo) / (Siempre es una lástima que tengamos todas las risas y lágrimas)

 **Irina estaba de rodillas, llorando encima de una foto en la que aparecía ella de niña junto a Issei.**

 _(Tsunagi awasete kaze no naka) / (Unámonos en el viento)_

 **Issei luchaba, pareciendo un tornado, cortando sin parar a incontables caídos, rodeándose de plumas negras.**

 _(Hatameite iru yo takaku takaku) / (Subiremos en lo alto de los cielos)_

 **De repente, Kiba aparece enfrente de Freed que reía maniáticamente antes de esquivar los tajos descontrolados del rubio**

 _(Why sagasu koto o akirame teta no) / (¿Por qué renuncias a la búsqueda?)_

 **En un descuido, Freed estaba apunto de cortarle el cuello a Kiba con su espada antes de que dos falcatas chinas con los colores del Yin y Yang le parasen.**

 _(Why hitori tatakai tsuzukeru no) / (¿Por qué sigues luchando por ti mismo?)_

 **Kokabiel aparece sonriendo oscuramente mientras detrás de él aparecían todos los fragmentos de Excalibur antes de ennegrecerse de repente.**

 _(Nē don'na mirai kakugo shita no) / (Oye, no escondas tu futuro)_

 **Los fragmentos se unen antes de que se viese la silueta de una espada ennegrecida con runas rojas.**

 _(Yume wa mō te ni shita no) / (Tu sueño está a tu alcance)_

 **Sin embargo, en un brillo dorado, apareció una espada dorada con el mango azul**

 _(Kimi e no omoi ga takanatte) / (Levantemos nuestros sentimientos por ti)_

 **Una pequeña castaña igual a Issei se gira para ver a este, sonriéndole con cariño, mientras este le miraba neutramente**

 _(Kagiri naki chikara umareru) / (Levantémonos con nuestra fuerza ilimitada)_

 **Los dientes de Issei se aprietan con fuerza mientras el fuego consume a la castaña.**

 _(Motomerunaraba doko mo demo) / (No importa donde estemos, lo conseguiremos)_

 **Issei rugió antes de lanzarse sobre Kokabiel con dos espadas chinas de color negro y blanco en manos**

 _(Kawarime kizuna furikazasō) / (Nos moveremos con nuestros bonos sin cambio)_

 **Xenovia se levanta para ayudar a Kiba en pelear contra Freed, no sin antes sacar una enorme espada de un circulo de invocación**

 _(We are hope) / (Somos esperanza)_

 **Cuando Freed estaba apunto de decapitar a Kiba, un borrón de color negro lo patea, mandándolo a volar**

 _(Aoku hiroi sekai no hate ni) / (A través del final de este ancho mundo azul)_

 **Issei se lanza contra Freed con [Kansho y Bakuya] en manos, hasta que estas de repente crecen enormemente**

 _(Kimi to me sashitai basho ga aru) / (Llegarás a tu lugar)_

 **Aparecen las siluetas de antes, ahora con 10 años, arrastrando a un pequeño Issei de su misma edad**

 _(Susumi yuku kōrona wa) / (Era una ruta en movimiento)_

 **La imagen cambia a Akeno, Asia y Rias haciendo lo mismo con un Issei ya adolescente**

 _(Tōi mukashi mō kimete ita) / (Hicimos esto hace mucho tiempo)_

 **Sin embargo, la imagen parpadeaba entre Akeno, Asia y Rias con las tres figuras de antes.**

 _(Mada todokanai kiminokoe ga / No puedo alcanzar tu voz de nuevo)_

 **Hasta que termina con Issei yéndose con las tres chicas misteriosas mientras dándoles la espalda estaban Asia, Akeno y Rias derramando lagrimas**

 _(Muryokuna mune o oshitsubusu) / (Me rompe el corazón mientras he estado tan débil)_

 **Ninguna noto como una muy pequeña lagrima bajo del ojo de Issei**

 _(Boku wa kimi o motomete irukara) / (Porque te busco ahora)_

 **Finalmente, todo el grupo Gremory y Sitri a excepción de Issei y Kiba aparecen llegando a la academia**

 _(Hikari sashikomu asa o shinjitsu iyō) / (Debemos creer en el rayo de luz de la mañana)_

 **Sentado en su trono dorado, Kokabiel sonrió mientras alzaba una mano al cielo**

 _(Me o tojite mimi o sumashite / Solo cierra los ojos y escucha atentamente)_

 **Todas las mujeres Gremory y Sitri prepararon sus mejores ataques**

 _(Sagashidasō kimi no kotae o) / (Si quieres encontrar tus respuestas)_

 **Con una sola mano, Kokabiel creo una enorme lanza de luz**

 _(Michi wa kanarazu tsuzuite iru yo) / (Siempre mantendremos nuestro camino)_

 **Todas las Gremory y Sitri sueltan sus ataques al mismo tiempo que Kokabiel la enorme lanza**

 _(Mada mita koto no nai umi e) / (Al mar que no hemos visto todavía)_

 **Cuando los ataques chocan, la lanza de Kokabiel destroza los ataques de todas**

 _(We are, We are hope) / (Somos, somos esperanza)_

 **Antes de que llegara a herir a alguna, un borrón negro se interpone y destroza la lanza**

 _(Aoku hiroi sekai no hate ni) / (A través del final de este ancho mundo azul)_

 **Una enorme nube de humo se forma mientras Kokabiel entrecierra sus ojos**

 _(Kimi to kaerubeki basho ga aru) / (Volverás a tu lugar)_

 **Cuando el humo cesa, enfrente de Kokabiel estaba una armadura negra que soltaba una especie de bruma obscura**

 _(Bokutachi wa eien ni) / (Juntos por siempre)_

 **La rendija y los ojos de Kokabiel brillaron con el mismo tono de rojo, lleno de [Odio]**

 _(Tōi mukashi sō kimete ita) / (Hemos decidido esto hace tanto tiempo)_

 ** _Dragontale_**

* * *

— _¿Qué mierda quieres de mi?—no podía verme, pero sentía que mis ojos brillaban con la intensidad de las llamas abrasadoras del infierno.—Soy inútil para ti, abuelo—_

— _ **Hahaha—**_ _no había nadie frente a mi salvo unos ojos dorados intensos que me miraban fijamente con aquella risa demoniaca que no me inmutó_ _ **—Por el contrario mi querido nieto menor—**_ _sentí como cada uno de mis músculos se tensaban al sentir unas suaves manos en mi rostro_ _ **—Eres el más útil que todos los bastardos que mi hijo pudo haber conocido—**_

 _De allí todo fue_ _ **oscuridad**_

 _Solo_ _ **oscuridad**_

 _ **Más y más oscuridad**_

 _Los hilos del destino empezaban a moverse._

 _Sin ningún otro camino además del que yo mismo construí; sin ninguna otra esperanza, sin ningún otro objetivo, sin retorno, sin final determinado: Así comienza mi vida_

* * *

 **Dragontale: Arco 1: [Espada Sagrada Excalibur]**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Explicaciones y comienzo**

* * *

Abrí mis ojos de golpe, una fina capa de sudor me cubría al mismo tiempo que su cabeza le pulsaba como mil infiernos.

—Mi maldita cabeza—susurre muy para mí desgracia, ese bastardo para ser muy viejo si que golpeaba bien

Abrí los ojos lentamente cuando sentí cinco presencias a mi alrededor y un rico olor llegaba a mis fosas nasales

Para mí gran sorpresa; cinco mujeres desnudas estaban apegadas a mi, dos de ellas estaban con sus pechos en mi torso, dos más acariciaban mi ingle y la última estaba sobre mi cadera, con mi verga dentro de ella ya que sentía una textura caliente y húmeda enrollarla

Me miraban sonrientes y sonrojadas

Las vi y solo atiné a decir...

—¿Que paso?—pregunte, lo último que recuerdo fue haber matado a Kokabiel y consecuentemente caer inconsciente

Todas rieron levemente ante mi duda más que razonable

—Tu amigo, el peliplata de ojos dorados, junto a tu gemelo de cabellos grises te dejaron aquí en nuestra posada—me respondió una de las chicas con el cabello negro y una pequeña trenza cayéndole por su hombro derecho, sus ojos azules me miraban con sensualidad y sus pechos copa EE+ se apretaban contra mí

Gruñí levemente al sentir a la que estaba sobre mi dar un pequeño sentón

Cabello castaño atado en una coleta alta y dos mechones enmarcaban su rostro de facciones finas, una ligera sonrisa juguetona adornaba su rostro de ojos almendrados junto a esos pechos copa E+ que rebotaron levemente

Vi a las otras tres, una pelirroja de ojos mieles y medidas un poco más grandes que la primera, una pelilila con una pequeña coleta y ojos rojos y otra pelinegra con una vincha de color blanco junto con un par de ojos morados con medidas iguales a la segunda

Todas me miraban con picardía y sensualidad

—(¿Con qué así quieren jugar eh?...Pues así jugaremos)—pensé antes de gruñir y mover mis caderas iniciando la faena con sus gemidos sensuales.

¿Sirzechs habrá llegado?

Meh, yo ya hice mi parte; ahora le toca a él.

Aunque no se porque siento que me olvido de algo…muy importante.

* * *

Rias Gremory estaba confundida.

No solo ella; toda su nobleza, su mejor amiga, la nobleza de ella y ambas exorcistas estaban igual de confundidos

No mucho después de que Issei ganara, Sirzechs y Serafall llegaron de forma abrupta y lo primero que hicieron fue preguntar por el nombrado.

Allí todos se dieron cuenta de su ausencia, pero no entendiendo el porque de todo ese escándalo.

Ahora, frente a aquellos que llevaban el nombre del Toro Celestial y la Bestia Marítima, todos-en especial ella y Sona-esperaban alguna explicación de su parte.

—Bien…—el Mao Gremory bebió un poco de su té intentando parecer calmado—Les debemos respuestas…muchas de hecho—miró a Serafall, quien vestida con su uniforme formal, veía con total seriedad a los jóvenes

—Onii-sama—le dijo Rias viendole fijamente—Quiero…—miró a los demás que asintieron levemente—Queremos saber todo sobre Ise—demandó saber con una mueca totalmente seria adornando su bello rostro

Sirzechs suspiró levemente, por su puesto, intuía ello.

—Bien, se los diré—respondió afirmativamente a su pedido—Pero con una condición—

—¿Condición?—repitió Sona ajustándose las gafas—¿Qué condición, Lucifer-sama?—

—Nada de lo que se diga aquí le será mencionado al Sekiryuutei—respondió Serafall en lugar de Sirzechs con total seriedad que sorprendió a las que la conocían como alguien animada y siempre sonriente—Lo que estamos a punto de decirles **nadie** lo puede saber, es clasificado y solo pocas personas tienen conocimiento de ello—contó, sus ojos morados viendo fijamente a cada uno de ellos—Habrán cosas que omitiremos por su bien, si quieren saber más tienen que hablar con Hyodo Issei pero de adelanto pedimos que sean delicados ya que ciertos temas son extremadamente sensibles para él…—

—…¿Cómo su familia?—se aventuro a preguntar Asia al lado de Rias

—…En especial su familia—respondió Serafall cerrando los ojos y suspirando suavemente—Para finalizar, lo que les contaremos es la versión oficial y verídica por cada uno de los lideres de cada facción existente; si oyen alguna otra versión se nos debe notificar—noto que Irina se removió algo intranquila, tomándose el brazo, atrayendo su atención—Exorcista-chan, ¿ocurre algo malo?—pregunto enarcando una ceja, haciendo que los demás le miraran

—Irina…—susurro Xenovia viendola fijamente—Diles—la otra ex-poseedora de Excalibur asintio levemente, mirando a los dos Maos

Tomó aliento y habló—Hace unos meses, antes de que a Xenovia y a mi se nos asignara esta misión, un arcángel visito la Iglesia donde nos encontrabamos—relató mirando sus manos, sintiendo la intensa mirada de aquellos ojos azulverdosos y morados—Todos nos emocionamos, yo más que nadie...imagine mi sorpresa cuando mi maestra me vino a decir que queria hablar conmigo... **solo** **conmigo** —

—...— todos callaron, en especifico los dos Maos que sabían con exactitud quien era el Arcangel del que Irina estaba hablando—. ¿Fue... 'La medicina de Dios' no es así?— pregunto Serafall, mortalmente seria.

Sona nunca en su vida la vio así.

Con un pesado asentimiento, la castaña inhalo largamente—Si... fue él... y yo... lo conocía desde hace tiempo, siempre fue una figura de inspiración para mi, lo idolatraba... y por eso no dude de su palabra cuando él me conto... todo eso...

—¿Todo eso?— preguntaron el grupo Gremory y Sitri, sin entender de que hablaban sus lideres y la exorcista.

Sirchez le miro, antes de que con un tono helado, preguntar—¿Qué te conto de Issei?

Irina esnifo levemente, sus ojos ahora acuosos—Me...Me contó que su familia habia sido brutalmente asesinada...—susurro apenas audiblemente, pero gracias a sus super sentidos todos le escucharon—Y que el causante de ello habia sido él...debido a la influencia maligna del Dragón Emperador Rojo—

—Pero... eso no tiene sentido— hablo Rias, no notando como la castaña se tensaba de golpe al oír esas palabras que ella misma había pensado... pero por ser dichas por **él** en ningun momento las dudo—. Para usar el guantelete se tienen que tener reservas de magia altas, se que la mayoria de usuarios del Boosted Gear en su niñez o adolecencia tenían una versión del [Twice Critical] por no tener suficientes reservas como para usar la forma normal.

—Lo se— susurro ella, inaudible hasta para los oídos demoniacos.

—Ademas de eso, los unicos atributos que el Boosted Gear tiene son duplicar sus habilidades, no da impulsos salvajes de asesinato.

—Lo se— repitio ella, esta vez más fuerte, pero Rias estaba demasiado ensimismada de lo que hablaba

—Y un niño pequeño, incluso con la fuerza que una [Longinus] le daría, no sería capaz de hacer algo contra su familia... los dragones incluso valoran mucho a su familia, y–

—¡LO SE!

Ante ese grito que sorprendio a todos, menos a los Maos, los hizo sobresaltar levemente en sus asientos

Rias alli noto que de verdad, esa vez, si se habia pasado al ver como las lágrimas caian de los ojos morados de la Shidou

—Lo sé maldita sea...lo sé...—susurró Irina temblando sin parar de llorar

Se tomo de la cara, tapando sus ojos para evitar que las lagrimas saliesen con más fuerza de la que ya estaban saliendo—Todos esos años que pase entrenando allí... todos esos años me volvieron una tonta credula... acepte lo que el me dijo como la verdad absoluta, sin pensar en lo imposible que todo sonaba... Issei tendría 3 años... a lo mucho, era imposible que él lo hiciera... y lo sabía... pero creía más en la palabra de alguien que idolatraba, que oír lo que él tenía que decir, y ahora... perdi a mi mejor amigo- susurro sentandose en el suelo, poniendo su cara entre sus rodillas y empezar a llorar desconsoladoramente

—Irina Shidou— le llamo Sirchez con calma, acuclillandose al lado de ella y tocando su hombre—. Necesitamos que nos digas la historia completa.

La castaña alzo la mirada sin dejar de llorar como si no hubiera un mañana—¿Cuál...historia completa?—pregunto, no sabiendo de que hablaba

—Despues de lo que el te dijo, necesitamos que nos especifiques esa parte, luego tu trayecto a Kuoh y todo el asunto con las Excalibur, ya tenemos el testimonio de Rias, Sona y sus noblezas, pero también es necesario el testimonio que tendremos quedarle a la iglesia, y en especifico de tu y tu compañera que son sus subordinadas— indico el pelirrojo sin inmutarse un segundo

—...Esta bien—accedio suavemente aspirando levemente, limpiandose las lágrimas para empezar a limpiarse las lágrimas—Fue hace medio año; el robo por parte de Kokabiel ya habia empezado y apenas terminamos nuestro entrenamiento completo se nos otorgaron nuestros respectivos fragmentos y de alli esperamos a que se nos asignara nuestra misión—relató haciendo memoria hacia aquellos dias

Fueron tiempos en los que se pasaba de ciudad en ciudad, a veces pasando hambre mientras buscaban pistas de los fragmentos entre ángeles caídos y demonios, algo a lo que jamás le tomo atención era el hecho de que los demonios nunca decían nada de utilidad, probablemente por no saber nada, y parecían... aterrados de ellas

Ahora entendia el porque

—Después de una asignacion en el pueblo vecino, se nos informó de la llegada de un arcángel a la iglesia donde nos adiestramos los últimos 6 años—prosiguio jugando con sus manos, la mirada de todos puesta en ella y su compañera que solo se dedicaba a afirmar con la cabeza dando a entender que era cierto—Emocionadas, yo más que nadie, volvimos lo más rápido posible y apenas llegamos a la puerta lo vimos—susurro perdiendose en sus recuerdos—Lo hubieran visto, para unas simples humanas estar frente a un ángel ya era sorprendente, imaginense como fue frente a un arcángel, y más aún alguien nombrado en la biblia como la 'Medicina de Dios'...—

—'La Medicina de Dios'... ¿Quien es?- pregunto Rias a Sona, quien se había quedado callada, tratando de recordar o adivinar quien era

—Es aquel arcángel que pertenece a los **Patrones** **del** **Peregrinos** , quien junto a Miguel y Gabriel forman a los tres arcángeles que se nombran en el cristianismo católico y ortodoxo—respondio Serafall en lugar de su hermana menor, haciendo que todos se girasen a verla—Apareciendo como el ángel mandado por Yaveh para que acompañase a Tobías, nombrandose asi mismo como Azarías hijo de Ananías y posteriormente manifestandose como uno de los siete en la presencia del Señor, considerado el protector de los novios...—

—El arcángel Rafael—culmino Sona recordando aquella clase que se le dio por su hermana mayor

Tambien le habia hablado bastante sobre los Cadres de Grigori, en especifico Kokabiel al ser el más peligroso de todos, algo que le ayudo un poco con toda la situación de las Excaliburs, y tambien sobre uno de los más grandes demonios de la historia demoniaca. Rizevim Livan Lucifer...

Abrio los ojos al conectar los puntos, girandose con lentitud para ver a su hermana... ¿seria posible que... ella le estuviera dando un aviso?

La voz del Mao Lucifer la trajo devuelta a la conversación.

—Y te dijo todo aquello sobre que Issei mato a su familia— hablo calmadamente Sirchez, viendo como la castaña se frotaba incomodamente el brazo, antes de asentir lentamente.

Hubo un silencio de no más de 3 minutos exactos que fue roto por el Mao Carmesí—Rias... ¿No has notado algo irregular en Issei los ultimos días con todo el asunto de las Excaliburs?— le pregunto a su hermana con total seriedad.

Rias se sorprendio levemente antes de responder—Si, he querido comentarte eso; lo he notado más serio y frío...no parece el Ise el cual conoci—

El Mao asintio, antes de pararse pues seguia estando de cuclillas al lado de Irina, y con una mirada fria como el hielo de Serafall... hablo—Creo que... es tiempo de que sepas…no…de que todos ustedes sepan una parte de la verdad.

Irina volvio a alzar la mirada, viendolo fijamente

—He de confesar que desde que Hyodo Issei nació, los líderes de cada facción hemos puesto nuestros ojos en su familia—reveló mirando fijamente a la castaña

—Eso significa...

—Tus padres, por ejemplo, probablemente trataron de que fraternizaras con Issei y su hermana para acercarse ellos al resto de su familia, es decir, sus padres.

—¡Mis padres nunca harían algo como eso!— exclamo Irina

—¿Por qué entonces estaban tan concentrados en que te encariñaras con ellos dos entonces? Cualquier padre y madre sería demasiado protectivo como para dejar que su unica hija se encariñe con dos niños tan facilmente, incluso cuando tu demostraste sentir algo por Issei... jamás dijeron nada apesar de que fueras una niña pequeña.

—...—Irina callo, no encontrando argumento alguno para responderle al Mao

—En todo caso... como sabes a los tres años sucedio el asunto con su familia... luego paso 1 año en el que no supimos nada de él... luego otros 3 años en los que nos enteramos que Issei a veces estaba acompañado de un hombre peliazul que desaparecia y aparecia en distintas fechas... pero cuando llego a los 7 ocurrio un suceso que alerto a todo mundo.

—¿Que pasó, Lucifer-sama?—pregunto Akeno quien junto a sus compañeros habia estado callada y atenta al relato

—La unica cosa para la que no estabamos preparados en los 3 años que estuvimos vigilando el progreso de Issei... el desaparecio completamente.

—...¿Qué?—preguntaron todos realmente sorprendidos, eso era imposible

—Lo que han oido; Hyodo Issei cuando tenia 7 años de edad, un dia como cualquiera desaparecio de la faz de la tierra como si nunca hubiese existido—respondio Sirzechs con mucha seriedad

—¿Qué paso?— pregunto Rias, queriendo saber más de la historia de su sirviente

—Aun no lo sabemos del todo, pero debido a ciertas fluctuaciones de energia que Ajuka detecto, era una especie de teletransporte entre dimensiones, e Issei regreso casi un año despues... muy cambiado

—¿Muy cambiado?—pregunto Sona alzando una ceja—¿Qué tan cambiado?—

—Antes de irse, era un niño, maduro y bastante fuerte he de admitir, pero un niño a fin de cuentas... cuando regreso era un asesino.

Nadie hablo, esas eran palabras fuertes; hablaban de un niño de no más de 8 años de edad, ¿un asesino?, debia de ser una broma

—Mientes—le dijo Rias, su tono rayando en la incredulidad

Ambos mayores negaron suavemente—Les contaré algo—dijo Serafall—Yo conoci al pequeño, no presentandome como una demonio, pero aún así llegue a apreciar que cada batalla que él ganaba para su supervivencia, lo hacia gracias al Sekiryuutei, Ddraig, que le daba concejos en todo momento—

—¿Batalla para su supervivencia?—

—...Eso fue algo que se nos fue de la manos, no podemos decir más—

Luego de que Serafall hablase, Sirzechs continuo hablando—Eso fue cuando tenia 7 años, 1 año antes de desaparecer por un año, al volver era algo total ente diferente, parecía un veterano de guerra.

—Su estilo dejo de ser de un peleador callejero; cada golpe que daba era dirigido a puntos vitales, su manejo de armas se volvio impecable a niveles absurdos—conto la pelinegra

—Pero había algo extraño en los momentos que peleaba, cuando luchaba una imagen, como un fantasma aparecia en su espalda, era un chico, no tendria más del doble de edad de Issei, 13 o 14 años a lo mucho... lo curioso era su cabello blanco plateado, creimos que seria alguna especie de manifestacion hecha por alguna persona pero no había señales de energía ni nada... era meramente una ilusión.

—En posteriores testimonios se revelo que a veces ni siquiera movia un solo musculo y aún así su contrincante terminaba en el suelo, en el mejor de los casos, inconciente por falta de sangre—agregó Serafall a lo dicho por su compañero

—Luego... un par de meses despues entonces desaparecio nuevamente, esta vez la duración fue menos de un par de meses... pero aun así, volvio a cambiar.

—...¿Que tanto cambio?—se aventuro a preguntar la pelirroja

—Paso de ser un veterano a ser una especie de elegante demente, pero la forma en la que podria describirlo seria un hedonista (doctrina ética que identifica el bien con el placer, especialmente con el placer sensorial e inmediato) tenia unas especies de calabazas de cervezas en las que bebia algun tipo de sake que era nocivo para cualquier raza excepto él, y... empezo a comer carne humana.

Asia se tapo la boca, sintiendo nauseas inmediatas

—No era tan común que lo hiciera, pero fue un cambio significativo debido a que se tomaba la molestia de condimentarla como si fuera Hannibal Lecter—dijo la Mao Leviatan friamente

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Algo que sería útil explicar sería el que como es que él comía carne humana. Su forma de cocinarla es como la de un chef gourmet. Solo elegía comer ciertas partes de un individuo como los órganos internos o las extremidades individuales. También solía consumir la sangre de su víctima y a menudo cocinaba la carne con diversas especias, verduras y salsas... si no fuera porque sabíamos que era carne humana la hubieramos confundido con carne de animal por el olor.

—Eso... suena asqueroso, y no suena algo posible.

—Si no fuera posible entonces no sabría que su plato humano favorito es el intestino hervido y deltoides anterior de un ser humano junto con jengibre picado, cebolla verde picada, salsa de soja, salsa hoisin, vinagre blanco y almidón de maíz. Segun sus propias palabras "¡Esa madre era una puta delicia!"...En algunos casos, también hervía la carne en la cerveza que llevaba, que con el tiempo supimos le permite usar el ADN de dicho individuo que comia.

—Eso es asquerosamente enfermizo...—susurro Saji con el rostro verde como muchos

—¿Usar el ADN?—repitio Xenovia, genuinamente curiosa

—Una habilidad que desarollo aparentemente a los 7 años pero que perfecciono despues de los 8, es decir, despues de volver a desaparecer.

—No, no es eso pero se agradece el que nos haya dicho eso—dijo la peliazul—A lo que me refiero a como es que funciona eso de 'usar el ADN del individuo'—

—Ni nosotros lo sabemos muy bien, pero Ajuka supuso que era una especie de habilidad que le permite imitar las habilidades de la persona que consumio su ADN, es temporal, ya que no mostro durar mas de 30 minutos, un dia en su maximo.

—Esa es...una sorprendente habilidad—susurro Kiba algo pensativo

—Posteriormente; lo que paso durante sus 9, 10 y 11 años es clasificado pero cabe recalcar que tambien desparecio en pequeños intervalos de meses, volviendo aún peor de como se fue—prosiguio Serafall

—¿Y a los 12 años?— Xenovia hizo la pregunta que todas tenían ganas de decir, pero ante la mirada que le dieron los dos Maos, se encogio sobre si misma

—A los 12 años...bueno, digamos que todo se complico aún más—siguio Sirzechs tomando su taza que ya tenia el liquido helado—Verán; durante 3 años se mantuvo en un solo lugar donde fue fácil ver como mejoraba, salvo claro cuando desaparecia...pero a los 12, volvio a moverse—

—¿A donde fue?— pregunto Rias a su hermano, notando que el estaba lo más serio que ella alguna vez le hubiera visto en la vida

—Varios lugares, acompañado o solo, pero siempre ocasionaba desastres a niveles colosales—respondio cruzando los dedos por sobre su boca—...Rias, Sona...¿Recuerdan la **Segunda Batalla de Stalingrado**?—

—No nos dejaron salir al mundo humano hasta meses despues que todo eso pasara por la enorme cantidad de problemas que había en cada facción.

—¿Recuerdan las bajas que hubieron en total, sumadas de cada facción?

—654,723 en humanos... la muerte de 4 pilares completos del Inframundo, sin mecionar que hubo una enorme baja de personal en angeles y caidos de alto rango, solo quedando unos cuantos de de rango bajo y medio.

—Bien...—aspiro levemente, esto seria duro—El nombre que se le dio originalmente fue **"Masacre de Stalingrado"** debido a lo unilateral que fue...—

—No te entiendo Onii-sama... ¿como que fue unilateral? Ni siquiera se nos dijo quien era el enemigo en los libros de historia— le dijo Rias a su hermano mayor

—...—Sona no decia nada, ella ya habia conectado los puntos desde hacia rato ya—Sirzechs-sama...nos esta diciendo que...—

—Hyodo Issei fue quien peleo en esa guerra contra todas las facciones, y contra varios ejercitos humanos, apesar de llevar tanques, aviones, submarinos incluso... fue una masacre...

—...¿Solo?—

—La mayoria, todos los sobrenaturales los mato él, los humanos murieron en fuego cruzado o usados de escudos, ironicamente, humanos

—...Ese... fue un muy mal juego de palabras— le dijo Serafall

—...¿Hice un juego de palabras? Yo solo decia la verdad—le respondio el pelirrojo

—...Eso es aún peor—

—...Temas a tocar después; luego de eso, volvio a desaparecer—

—¿Qué paso esta vez?— pregunto Irina, ya más recompuesta pero con los ojos rojos

—Cuando volvio... tenia alrededor de 14 años, y las diferencias fueron que su cabello cambio de color... y su actitud cambio nuevamente... ahora tenía un extraño deseo de "salvarlos a todos"

—¿Salvarlos a todos?—

—...Era raro, su sueño habia vuelto a él...—susurró Serafall con una sonrisa triste—El pequeño queria ser un heroe...un ideal que pocos han logrado de alcanzar...—

Nadie entendio de lo que hablaba, hasta que Serafall volvio a hablar

—Y volvio a desaparecer antes de cumplir los 15... y el cambio fue... colosal.

Eso atrajo la atención de los jóvenes que por unos instantes se habian perdido en sus pensamientos

—El salto en sus habilidades fue como cuando tenia 7 años, como si hubiera sido entrenado por alguna especie de veterano de alguna cruel y sangrienta guerra—continuo el pelirrojo—Era increible...su fuerza, magia, arte de esgrima y demás se habian elevado a niveles colosales; Hyodo Issei era un monstruo entre monstruos cuando se habla de poder—

—Siento repetir tanto... pero que pasa luego entonces... ¿Por qué aparentaba ser un pervertido comun y corriente con todo lo que nos ha dicho? ¿Por qué accedio a ser parte de la nobleza de Rias?— pregunto Sona sin entender como las cosas terminaron así.

—No podemos decirlo.

Esa respuesta dejo insatisfechos a todos, a los mas curiosos sobre todo

—Sirzechs...creo que por esta vez, si podemos decirles—comento la Mao Levitan

—Serafall, si los ancianos se llegan a enterar armarian un escandolo

—No tienen porque enterarse en todo caso...

—E incluso así, el hecho de que sepan todo eso es un problema que puede terminar afectandoles

—Va, con contarles una pequeña cosa no les afectara mucho

—...Okey, pero no me hare responsable de las concequencias... que pese en tu conciencia que si algo les pasa, sera tu culpa.

—Ya señor narrador, diles tú—se ganó una mala mirada de parte del pelirrojo que le hizo sonreír antes de que este volviera a hablar

—...Hicimos un trato con Issei... dejar de perseguirlo si el aceptaba estar bajo nuestro mando

—Sirzechs...—

—Okey, no era un trato en si—se corrigio levemente suspirando—Es un asunto delicado, pero esa es la razón de que acepto actuar como pervertido, estaba cansado de ser perseguido—

—¿Pero porque lo perseguian?— pregunto Rias... internamente no queria creer que Issei acepto ser parte de su nobleza por un trato

—Por estar vivo—fue la fria y cruda respuesta del Mao pelirrojo—No mucha gente estaba contenta por su rapida evolución—

—¿Solo por eso? ¿Por... envidia hacía él?— pregunto sorprendida de que hicieran algo como eso

Más sin embargo, Sirchez nego—Envidia no... miedo

—¿Miedo?

—Las razas sobrenaturales no son muy diferentes a los humanos en ciertos aspectos; entre ellos esta el cual tememos a lo que no podemos controlar—

—"La gente odia lo que no puede entender, y teme lo que no puede controlar"— recito Sona, recordando uno de los libros que leia de niña

—Más exacto imposible—le dijo Serafall viendole fijamente

Ante las palabras de su hermana, Sona bajo la mirada... mintras ella leia eso, Hyodo probeblemente estaba matando a millones con 8 años

Sirzechs suspiro mientras se levantaba—Les recomiendo que vayan a sus hogares, Serafall y yo nos quedaremos a reconstruir la academia...ustedes necesitan descansar—

Ninguna dijo nada... estaban shockeadas ante la información que acaban de obtener

Solo se levantaron y salieron del lugar, cada uno de ellos con su cama esperandolos

...Al menos a ellos si les esperaría alguien.

* * *

… _Mis hermanas y yo guardamos un secreto_

 _Cuando las tres conocimos a Ise, sentimos una especie de "conexión" con él_

 _Lejos de ser "amor a primera vista"…fue como si algo nos uniera, algo profundo…muy profundo_

 _Lo descubrimos una vez mantuvimos nuestras primeras…relaciones coitales._

 _En su hombro y en el nuestro, se encontraba una marca en forma de estrella satánica_

 _Aparentemente…eramos…somos…_ _ **familia.**_

Dos dias desde el incidente de Kokabiel habian pasado y Sirzechs "Lucifer" suspiró levemente, estando sentado en una silla viendo frente a él a dos "personas"

Sentado justo frente a él estaba un hombre cabra, si, un hombre cabra de más de 2 metros de alto, cabello y barba rubias, ojos rojos con una notable cicatriz en la frente.

Vestia unas hombreras doradas de las cuales caia una capa morada que cubria todo su cuerpo hasta antes de sus pies descalzos y junto a ello, tenia una corona en su cabeza y un tridente rojo en su mano.

La otra persona era un esqueleto alto, un poco más pequeño que el hombre cabra pero alto a final de cuentas, su craneo presentaba dos grietas; una encima de su ojo derecho hacia arriba y otra que empezaba debajo de su ojo izquierdo hasta su mentón, estos eran de dos colores diferentes, el izquierdo siendo de un suave color celeste y el derecho de un profundo color rojo. Vestia una gabardina de medico en color negro encima de un sueter cuello de tortuga de color gris junto a unos pantalones de color beige junto a unos zapatos de vestir marrones.

Asgore Dreemurr y WingDings Gaster miraban fijamente al Mao Carmesí que no se notaba nada nervioso por sus intensas miradas.

Sirzechs inhalo por segunda vez, dirigiendo su palabra a ellos—Supongo que vieron la transmición en vivo—eso era una afirmación más que una pregunta debido a que la mirada de ambos estaba fija en él

—Supones bien, Sirzechs—

—Bien; primeramente quiero aclarar que el ataque de Kokabiel no fue previsto por nadie, salvo claro, por ti Gaster—continuo hablando dirigiendose al esqueleto—Sin embargo, los tres sabemos que esa probabilidad abarcaba solo un 1% por lo cual yo, personalmente, me mentuve tranquilo—

—Y aún así, te adverti que siempre ese 1% siempre me habia fastiado—le respondio el nombrado de forma fria

—Lo sé…—Sirzechs cerro los ojos, pensativo antes de sonreir—Pero, ¿cuál fue tu otro análisis?—pregunto con una sonrisa, haciendo fruncir el ceño a los dos.

—…Que Omega, para cuando el incidente ocurriera, seria lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarlo y matarlo—

—Gaster…—dijo Asgore con un tono algo alto—Hacia tiempo ya que no le decias así a tu hijo, viejo amigo—

—Omega no es directamente mi hijo como lo son Alpha y Beta—respondio el esqueleto—Sin embargo, su evolución ha sido satisfactoria—miró ahora a Asgore que no le miraba—Al parecer mi descición de dejarlo ir fue una buena idea, ¿no es así?—

—Lo fue—respondio el Rey Cabra—¿Pero ahora como responderemos las dudas de todos?—le pregunto, no recibiendo respuesta alguna de su parte—Eso crei—

—De hecho; para eso vine—intervino el pelirrojo con una sonrisa—Asgore, Gaster; yo, Sirzechs Lucifer, los invito a la ciudad de Kuoh al "Dia de Visita para Padres" de la academia, asi mismo, los invito a la reunión que realizaremos los lideres de las Tres Grandes Facciones para que sean la Cuarta Facción en firmar un tratado de paz y no agresión entre los nuestros—les informo con una sonrisa, degustando sus expresiones de sorpresa.

* * *

La luna se alzaba en la ciudad de Kuoh, su luz entrando por la ventana de la habitación de Issei, alumbrándola levemente y, junto a esto, alumbrando a la persona que se encontraba en su cama.

—Ahh~…ahh~…ahhh~—sus dulces gemidos resonaban por toda la vacía habitación, el calor de su cuerpo y el del cuarto aumentaban gradualmente mientras sus finos dedos se hundían levemente en sus rosados pliegues vaginales.

Empezó a oler la camisa blanca que traía puesta, que apenas lograba cerrarse debido a su voluptuosa figura; su cabello rojo carmesí desperdigado por toda la cama y sus ojos azul verdosos vidriosos y nublados por la lujuria que la invadía.

El éxtasis aumento hasta que con un último gemido un chorro de sus jugos vaginales salieron y mancharon las sábanas blancas, su respiración se volvió más errática mientras daba por finalizada su labor de auto placer.

—Ise…—el nombre del joven dueño de ese cuarto que estaba en sus pensamientos salió de sus carnosos y suaves labios rosados mientras se echaba suavemente—…¿Tal vez…todo esto…solo es un acto más de tu vida?—se preguntó Rias Gremory, cerrando sus ojos, cansada y, por lo menos, ya algo desestresada.

* * *

Unos ojos morados veían fijamente el cielo estrellado de la ciudad de Kuoh desde un templo, el cabello negro azabache de la joven caía libremente por su espalda—Ise-kun…—Akeno Himejima soltó el nombre del Sekiryuutei en un susurro al aire—…¿Me odiarías…si supieras en verdad quien soy?—se preguntó más que nada así misma con una expresión melancólica en su rostro

* * *

—Irina…—Xenovia Quarta miro fijamente a su compañera, ambas en el aeropuerto de la ciudad; la castaña vestida con su túnica blanca y su traje negro y ella vestida con una camiseta azul rey, pantalones negros y zapatos azules marinos—¿De verdad quieres ir? Los fragmentos de Excalibur no están y te estás yendo con las manos vacías

La Shidou sonrió levemente, de forma apagada—No me iré por eso…he arreglado una cita con Miguel-sama—le conto generando una reacción de sorpresa de su parte—Quiero…aclarar algunas cosas—la peliazul asintió, sabiendo a que se refería.

Pero aún así, Irina sonrió—No te deprimas compañera, volveré en unos días para quedarme definitivamente—le dijo con una sonrisa, una cabellera rubia larga llego al campo de visión de ambas—Aún hay muchas cosas que tengo que arreglar—recogió su maleta y le extendió la mano—Esto no es un adiós, es un hasta luego

Xenovia le devolvió la sonrisa y el saludo mientras asentía—Si, tienes razón—ambas se abrazaron con fuerza, despidiéndose con lagrimas en sus ojos

* * *

—Ise ha causado un gran revuelto—comentó una figura encapuchada de estatura algo baja con notable voz femenina y suave sentada frente a una fogata, a su lado se encontraba el Hakuryuukou, Vali.

—Ya sabes como es él—le dijo en respuesta con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro—Hace todo a lo grande y súper alocado

La chica suspiró, tomándose la sien—¿Para que te mandó?—le pregunto viendo con sus ojos verdes al joven de ojos azules, o más bien, al maletín en su regazo

—Tu novio me mandó a entregarte esto—le respondió extendiéndole el maletín

La encapuchada lo tomó y prontamente lo abrió, topándose con una gran sorpresa

—Esta es…—susurro sacando el objeto dentro del maletín

Vali sonrió al ver la espada de mango azul, hoja plateada y aura sacra en las manos de la ojiverde—Al fin eres una digna sucesora del Rey Arturo, Arturia

* * *

En el aeropuerto internacional de Nueva York, un hombre de alrededor de 65 años de cabello canoso y un abrigo beige bajaba por las escalares eléctricas, leyendo un folleto donde se mostraba toda la ciudad de Kuoh, y en un circulo rojo estaba la cárcel de la ciudad.

Bajo de las escaleras, cuando un hombre moviendo su maleta de ruedas accidentalmente chocaba contra el.

—¡AGH!— gruño mientras se sujetaba el pie, dando pequeños saltos.

El hombre le miro algo culpable—Oh, creo que choque contigo. ¿estas bien?— pregunto viendo al hombre pararse lentamente—. Perdón por eso.

—Si, estoy bien, en todo caso todos hacemos errores— dijo moviendo su pie un poco, antes de girarse a ver al hombre y notar sus rasgos asiáticos—. Un segundo, ¿eres japonés?— al principio creía que era algún turista como él, pero su acento y rasgos faciales le delataban.

—Oh, si. Lo soy, ¿pasa algo?— pregunto el hombre curioso.

—¡Eso cambia todo!— exclamo mientras se levantaba y agarraba al hombre del hombro.

PAAAAM

Y le pateo la rodilla con tanta fuerza que todos hicieron una mueca al ver la pierna del hombre en un lugar anti-natural.

—¡AAAAAAHHHH!— exclamo el ciudadano de Kuoh cuando patearon su pierna con mucha fuerza, rompiéndola.

El hombre mayor agito su abrigo mientras recogía su bolso— _Vuelo 285 a Tokio va a despegar_ — dijo la voz de la directora de vuelos.

—Mi única nieta se caso con un japonés, ¿por que tuvo que hacer eso? ¡Mi pequeña dejo de visitarme! ¡Jamás perdonare a los japoneses!— declaro llorando una masculina lagrima mientras dejaba al hombre retorciéndose de dolor—. Bueno, hay que pasar el tiempo de algún modo— dijo sacando un Walkman y metiendo un casete en el.

Y le dio a reproducir.

 **Jojo Bizzare Adventure Battle Tendency Opening 1 – BLOODY STORM**

Un par de horas más tarde, el mismo anciano entraba al aeropuerto de Tokio buscando con la mirada a alguien, encontrandolo más pronto que tarde.

—¡Abuelito!—exclamo una bella chica de cabello rubio con puntas rojas en el aeropuerto

—¡Giovanna!—respondio el hombre de cabellos canosos—¡Fuera de mi camino!—declaro antes de empujar a un hombre que no tenia nada que ver antes de correr a abrazar

—¡Te extrañe tanto!—le dijo la nombrada como Giovanna con una sonrisa, abrazándolo con mucha fuerza.

—¡Yo también te extrañe mi pequeña bisnieta!—exclamo el anciano con una sonrisa antes de separarse de ella para sonreirle—¿Como estás? ¿Como te ha ido? ¿A que hora has llegado?—

—¡Bien! ¡Muy bien! ¡Y hace cinco horas!—exclamó ella con una sonrisa—¿No vino la abuelita?—pregunto al ver que su bisabuelo venia solo

—Ella no quería que me fuere, pero solo le dije a Suzie que era un asunto oficial de la organización Joestar—declaro antes de reír "maliciosamente" que era básicamente una risa solo un poco creída

Giovanna sonrió ante su respuesta, antes de que su semblante pasase a uno serio—Abuelito, sucedió un problema—dijo la rubia con algo de pesar

—¿Problema?—pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento de su parte—¿Que clase de problema?—volvió a preguntar esta vez adoptando una mirada de total seriedad

—¿Recuerdas a Ise?—ese nombre genero que el hombre de mayor edad abriera los ojos con sorpresa

—¿Ocurrió algún problema con él?—cuestiono seriamente, su voz ya no era tan cálido como antes, pero estaba llena de preocupación

—Él... esta en prisión—le respondio haciendo que Joseph Joestar abriera sus ojos en sorpresa

Mientras tanto en la Estación de Policías de Kuoh, en una de las celdas más profundas, se encontraba un joven que empezó a despertar lentamente, mostrando sus ojos de color rojo y miel.

—Hum... juraría que alguien habla de mi—susurro mientras sacaba una revista de Shonen Jump y una soda la cual no tardo en tomar

—Es increíble—susurro una mujer pelinegra vestida con uniforme policial—¿Como ha logrado meter eso?

-No tengo la más mínima idea-respondio su compañera, empezando a cuchillear entre ellas, molestando a Issei

—¡Cierren la maldita boca, perras escandalosas!

* * *

 **Con este capítulo doy por terminado el arco de Kokabiel y en el siguiente empezamos con la reunión.**

 **Sinceramente me siento satisfecho con este capítulo, mis explicaciones son simples y concisas así que no hay ningún problema con eso.**

 **Como dato adicional, mi hermano mayor, Racon Omega 98, es quien me ayuda con muchas cosas de Dragontale.**

 **Así mismo declaro de adelantado que los vilanos, aliados e Issei mismo son MUCHO, pero MUCHO más fuertes que en el canon de DxD original.**

 **Tomare de ejemplo a Issei y Vali; por si solos entran en el top 200 con numeros entre el 100 y 200 con sus Sacred Gears entran al top 100, con Balance Breaker al top 90 y con Juggernaut Drive al top 80.**

 **Y con eso y un biscocho, nos vemos en el capitulo 8~**

 ***Edit el 27/6/18: Joseph cambio de tatarabuelo a bisabuelo**


	8. Encuentros y reencuentros

**Vengo animado, ¡vamos a los reviews!**

 **Racon Omega 98: Lo sé 7u7, no me di cuenta :'c, me alegro :3, lo sé 7w7, :'3, si pero a la vez no :3, la besto waifu de Issei tiene que aparecer pero ya ;3 y lo se XD**

 **Adrammlech57: Nos hicimos una promesa de ser los primeros reviews de nuestros fics :3, me gusta Irina pero creo que su actitud es un poco demasiado crédula, ¡muchas gracias! Y con respecto a las posdatas, nos decimos hermanos de cariño y no, no es la Arturia servant, sin embargo, tiene su apariencia.**

 **Guest: Tu siguiente línea fue: "Esa no me la esperaba" XD**

 **Ahora con los reviews respondidos, ¡vamos a la acción!**

* * *

 **(In the world – Ao no Exorcist)**

 **El lado oscuro de mi corazón se revelará**

 _Se mira como un par de ojos rojos brillan en la oscuridad, mientras una estrella demoniaca brillaba a un costado y la esclerótica de los ojos se volvían negras._

 **Una tristeza imborrable del pasado.**

 _Los ojos son cubiertos por un enorme fuego negro, mientras plumas negras, blancas y trozos de ala de murciélago caían en ese fuego que rodeaba a un pequeño niño_

 **No pasa nada si no lo hago en serio, dispararé mis armas y extenderé mis manos.**

 _Una serie de cabelleras se miran, plateado, blanco, negro, rubio y rojo mientras brillos de colores similares cubrían al niño, que pasaba a ser un adolescente de cabello negro_

 **¿Desde cuándo mi camino ha sido tan inevitable?**

 _Aparece el símbolo de un león en su espalda, mientras caminaba lentamente hacía el brillo del sol, con un hacia dorada en mano_

 **Y ahora no ha quedado nada... Al diablo mi destino.**

 _Aparece Irina arrodillada enfrente de un hombre de cabellos negros con una suave sonrisa, solo para que cambiase a una Irina saliendo de allí mientras la sonrisa iba a una torcida y cruel sonrisa._

 **Yo me lamento por mi orgullo no puedo soportarlo.**

 _Aparece Rias mirando como Issei camina hacía un peliblanco dejando sus pisadas en la tierra._

 **Ah, ah, ah, solo en mi mundo. Un aria de amor resonando a través de esta realidad distorsionada con oraciones retorcidas.**

 _Ahora Issei aparece en la academia, mirando la sonrisa paternal del hombre de cabellos azules en frente suyo mientras parpadeaba levemente._

 **Mis sueños y mi futuro se derrumban.**

 _Issei mira como enfrente de él estaba un hombre pelinegro con mechas rojas, blancas y grises de ojos dorados, con una sonrisa cansada, y apretando los puños, se lanzó contra él_

 **Y decir mentiras sería muy aburrido.**

 _Akeno aparece sentada abrazando sus rodillas, mirando las plumas negras debajo de él antes de que Issei aparezca en cámara y mire la espada de 377 cm en su mano._

 **Adiós mi preciada vida.**

 **Ve y reescribe este destino. Hazlo por tu orgullo, cubierto de heridas.**

 _Issei agarra un brillo dorado en la mano de un hombre pelinaranja con ojos azules, que le sonreía con orgullo junto a una mujer de cabello negro y ojos amarillos._

 **Ah, ah, ah, solo en mi mundo.**

 _Un campo lleno de espadas se mira alrededor de Issei, quien ahora vestía un traje negro y un manto de color beige que se mecía con el viento._

 **Incluso así yo canto la canción de amor y que tu deseo de dejar este mundo distorsionado se pueda cumplir y que nuestros destinos se vuelvan a unir.**

 _Estirando una mano, Issei mira al grupo de 7 personas enfrente suyo, encabezados por un peliplata de ojos bicolores_

 **El arrancamiento de la mentira era importante después de todo, puesto que esta es mi preciada vida.**

 _La imagen cambia a un pelirrojo de ojos azules, a un peliplata de ojos rojos, un pelinegro de ojos negros, un peliblanco de ojos azules y un rubio de ojos morados, hasta llegar finalmente al mismo hombre que antes_

 **La nube oscura de mi corazón está desapareciendo y la luz empieza a salir de nuevo.**

 _El campo de espadas vuelve a aparecer, mientras ambos vuelven a lanzarse contra él otro en combate_

 **Peleemos, no hay nada que temer.**

 _Dos espadas iguales chocan entre si, y los mismos ojos se miran entre si mientras el presente se enfrenaba al futuro._

 **Blandiré mi espada de doble filo.**

 _Finalmente, la espada dorada de la victoria prometida, Excalibur, brilla en el campo de espadas ilimitadas al momento que un héroe renace._

* * *

Gruñí molesto, muy molesto; estoy en la cárcel, en la maldita cárcel joder.

—¿Cuánto tiempo me tendrán aquí?—pregunté, atrayendo la atención de ambas oficiales de la ley antes de que se miraran entre sí y la que me había metido aquí me respondiera.

—Hasta que tus padres o tutor vengan a llevarte—genial, me quedaré aquí hasta que el sol se marchite.

—Esperan en vano; soy huérfano—esa era una vil mentira, pero no tenia de otra; mi padre más cercano esta en otro continente y no creo que haría un viaje solo para sacar a Omega de una jaula—Ahora, si me disculpan, dormiré un rato—apenas dije eso, cerré mis ojos e intenté dormir— _Despiértame si vuelvo a sufrir, Aibou_

—[Cuenta conmigo]

* * *

 **Dragontale: Arco 2: [Cadenas del Pasado]**

* * *

 **Capitulo VIII: Encuentros y Reencuentros**

* * *

 _En el tiempo cuando se plantó El Árbol del Universo, todas las cosas se dieron forma. Incluso las aguas profundas de la Baja Oscuridad y las bóvedas de la Alta Oscuridad tomaron forma y formaron muchos dioses mayores. De estos dioses, cuyos nombres son a menudo olvidados, estaba Iksana._

 _Iksana no fue grandioso en su formación: en verdad, era pequeño. Se arrastró por la oscuridad del abismo, pero a diferencia de sus hermanos y hermanas, se conocía a sí mismo y conocía el abismo, él tenía ojos que podían ver el infinito. Tan bendecido y maldito por la conciencia, sintió dolor y soledad, y miró más allá de las profundidades: pero el pensamiento de la luz y la sombra del árbol lo dolió más. La existencia era dolor y él no tendría parte de eso. Sería mejor que todo eso dejase de seguir sus propios ideales y lo siguieran a él. Sería mejor que todas las cosas solo lo siguieran a él._

 _Sobre este voto, él consumió a sus hermanos y hermanas, y creció fuerte en sus esencias. Este acto, este primer pecado de Iksana, le causó mayor dolor ya que él mismo creció. Él se volvió ciego por su arrogancia. Tan grande era su despecho y tan absoluto su odio, que maldijo a la Creación y a su Creador, y juró destruir el Árbol y todo lo que sostenía en sus ramas y raíces._

 _Subió con garras a su trono sobre los huesos de sus compañeros dioses en esos eones oscuros. Muchos otros dioses nacidos de la Baja Oscuridad murieron en estos tiempos, o eligieron dejar esos reinos sombreados para trabajar dentro de la Creación. Los que permanecieron se hicieron viejos y poderosos, pero estaban sujetos a la subyugación bajo Iksana._

 _Cuando ya no había más dioses que subyugar en los reinos inferiores, Iksana se declaró Rey de la Baja Oscuridad, tomó el nombre de Khnith-hgor (Rey Escarlata en Idioma Divino) y estableció los límites de su reino. Este reino lo construyó para llevar desesperación absoluta a aquellos que vivieron entre el Árbol y sus raíces y ramas, para enseñarles a seguirlo. Desvió muchas almas a su reino, liberando dolor incalculable sobre ellas, ya que se quedaron de su verdadero descanso._

 _Con las fronteras de su reino establecidas, el Rey declaró su guerra. Sus siervos, y había muchos, aquellos nacidos de la Oscuridad Abajo o aquellos que habían caído al servicio del Rey, surgieron de su reino, y hubo guerra con la Creación. Esta guerra continúa hasta el día de hoy, y no terminará hasta el final de todas las cosas._

 _De los dioses que el rey había subyugado, Sanna era considerada la más sabia y bella. Ella no había permanecido en el reino del Rey voluntariamente, pero su escape había sido evitado por las circunstancias. Ella obedeció al rey con sus palabras, pero no con su alma, y por esta bondad ella está de luto._

 _Con la guerra declarada, el Rey tomó a Sanna por la fuerza, y se acostó con ella durante siete días y siete noches, hasta que la Madre de los que están debajo de nosotros se rompió debajo del Rey. Cuando esto se completó, se levantó en su sangre, y desde ese momento se le conoció como Shormaush Urdal, el Rey Escarlata._

 _Siete hijas nacieron de Sanna, siete hijas del Rey Escarlata emergiendo de su útero roto. El Rey vio esto, y los tomó por la fuerza para ser sus novias. Sobre las siete novias, el rey puso siete sellos, para que nunca murieran porque Sanna había muerto rota bajo suyo. Con ellas, el Rey dio lugar a siete rangos de abominaciones, siete órdenes de Leviatanes, que se convirtieron en sus sirvientes más queridos, que marchan al frente de su guerra._

 _De los siete, esto se puede decir:_

 _La primera novia fue A'tivik, princesa de la Lealtad. Ella era amada del Rey, aunque sus hijos eran pocos. Por su lealtad, sus hijos fueron sabios sobre todos los demás, y conocían bien los caminos de la guerra. Por sus manos, guiaron la guerra y condujeron a la victoria._

 _Su sello era vaduk, "dominio", porque así como ella buscaba el dominio, entonces ella estaba dominada._

 _La segunda novia fue Aghor princesa del Renacer. Un gran agujero se rasgó en su alma que no podía llenar, y entonces ella se desesperó y lloró. Ella dio a luz muchos hijos, y sus hijos trajeron ejércitos en una marea sin pensar, para salir y conquistar._

 _Su sello era kifenn, "anhelo", porque ni el Rey ni sus hijos podían proporcionar lo que ella buscaba._

 _La tercera novia era A'distat, princesa Dragón. Tenía un gran odio hacia sus hermanas y arruinaba todo lo que veía, y blasfemaba sobre terreno sagrado. Sus hijos cabalgan para declarar el triunfo del Rey, ahogando los campos de batalla en sangre y ceniza, esparciendo pestilencia y miedo a su paso._

 _Su sello era hezhum, "desolación", porque fue limpiamente desnuda, y los surcos de su alma fueron salados._

 _La cuarta novia era A'zieb, princesa del Renacer. Ella era vasta y poderosa, y terrible de contemplar, tomando la forma de una gran bestia. Sus hijos eran como ella, y temían no tener armas ni hechizos mágicos, ya que sus heridas se curaban y sus pieles eran impenetrables._

 _Su sello era ba, "ira", ya que por su odio ella estaba en conflicto por siempre._

 _La quinta novia era A'nuht, la princesa del Juicio. Ella era fuerte en mente, aunque frágil en su cuerpo. Sus hijos fueron sabios en el camino de la magia y crearon una gran destrucción. Pero debido a su poder, el Rey los había lisiado, para que no se levantaran contra él._

 _Su sello era ner, "falta", ya que su sed y la sed de sus hijos nunca se calmaron._

 _La sexta novia era A'tellif, princesa del Silencio. Ella no habló, y se mantuvo privada. Sus hijos podrían cambiar sus rostros y moverse sin ser vistos, y caminar entre la Creación desconocida. Abrieron Ways Between Worlds, y abrieron el camino para que la guerra se extendiera._

 _Su sello era usheq, "escondido", porque estaba perdida en la sombra._

 _La séptima novia fue A'habbat, princesa del amor. Ella era la más pequeña y la más débil de las siete, pero el Rey no la había roto por completo y estaba horrorizada por su estado. Sus hijos caminaron en dos piernas, y fueron poderosos cazadores y héroes: ella les enseñó en secreto, con la esperanza de que podrían destruir a los hijos de sus hermanas y derrocar al Rey. Son pocos y han fallado._

 _Su sello era xokib, "esperanza", porque estaba condenada a saber lo que no podía lograr._

 _Las siete novias selladas para siempre, las legiones de sus hijos se dispersaron y agregaron su fuerza a la guerra. Los mundos que habían resistido a los dioses oscuros del Rey cayeron bajo el peso del asalto incesante. Las raíces del árbol se pudrieron y se infectaron con el engendro del Rey. Los caminos se volvieron traicioneros y envenenados, hacia donde los viajes solo podían ser hechos por los benditos, los valientes y los locos. El reino del Rey se engordaba con las almas malditas, y los Lugares de Descanso disminuyeron en fuerza: Pocas almas lograron escapar de ese destino, pero incluso en la muerte muchos luchaban._

 _Las siete novias selladas para siempre, las legiones de sus hijos se dispersaron y agregaron su fuerza a la guerra. Los mundos que habían resistido a los dioses oscuros del Rey cayeron bajo el peso del asalto incesante. Las raíces del árbol se pudrieron y se infectaron con el engendro del Rey. Los caminos se volvieron traicioneros y envenenados, hacia donde los viajes solo podían ser hechos por los benditos, los valientes y los locos. El reino del Rey se engordaba con las almas malditas, y los Lugares de Descanso disminuyeron en fuerza: Pocas almas lograron escapar de ese destino, pero incluso en la muerte muchos luchaban._

 _Muchos dioses se pusieron al servicio del Rey: la maquinaria de la Fábrica, que lo consumía todo, apoyó su fuerza insensata en sangre y acero. El Rey en la horca, Él que fue colgado, rompió el conocimiento del Árbol desde adentro. El Príncipe de muchas caras distorsionó las voluntades de los mortales, y Moloch el Astado sacó a relucir su vergüenza. Muchos más cuyos nombres han sido borrados también sirvieron. Los muchos sirvientes mortales del Rey recrearon el establecimiento de su línea en efigie viviente._

 _No se dirá que el Rey no tuvo oposición en sus conquistas. Muchos dioses y héroes entre los mortales contraatacaron las invasiones de sus mundos, sirviendo bajo innumerables pancartas. Pero cayeron, a tiempo, y sus edades han pasado, y son como sangre y polvo._

 _El Rey y sus ejércitos se acercan a las raíces primarias, a los mundos centrales, con toda su ira y todo su odio y todo su rencor. Él se extiende para corromper y consumir y destruir. Incluso ahora su presencia se siente. El tiempo se escapa. La Diosa de Bronce está rota, la Serpiente ha huido. Los héroes se han ido. Los hijos de A'habbat han sido asesinados hasta el final. Los sirvientes del Rey ya están aquí, enderezando el camino para su llegada._

 _Con esta llegada, el Árbol morirá, y toda la creación morirá con él._

 _En lo alto, los hermanos de la Muerte observan cómo se despliega la guerra, revoloteando sobre las profundidades. Como siempre lo han hecho. Ellos conocen el resultado de la guerra, porque ellos son el final de todas las cosas, pero no hablan de eso._

 _Hay poco más que decir._

 _En los días cuando el Diluvio retrocedió, y la magia floreció una vez más en el mundo, llegó a ser que el hombre descubrió la Crónica de los Daevas, ese antiguo pacto. Manos confundidas por dudas y oscuros susurros lo sacaron de su tumba polvorienta y lo arrojaron al mar._

 _En un bosque, había un pequeño lago de agua fresca y clara. En el centro del lago había una pequeña isla rocosa, sobre la cual se construyó una antigua atalaya de piedra. Los árboles del bosque eran viejos y fuertes, sus pesadas raíces enterradas en lo profundo, y sus amplias ramas parecían sostener el cielo mismo. La luz del sol moteada cambió cuando la brisa se movió a través de las hojas en lo alto. Grandes rocas, cubiertas de musgo, se encontraban entre las raíces y los troncos de los árboles. El aire era fresco y cálido, y el mundo estaba tranquilo, salvo el metal. Luego llegó el crujido de la maleza siendo empujado, y el sonido de algo arrastrado por la tierra._

 _Páginas desparramadas sobre el agua, y como una poderosa ola, los daevitas arañaban las negras hojas de la historia, con sus ejércitos y sus ciudades y todo su imperio. La Carne también, emergió, gateando de su arca profundamente debajo de la tierra congelada. Juntos hicieron un gran sacrificio y horror. Llamaron a su amo, y su maestro les respondió._

 _El Rey Escarlata se levantó del Pozo de Meguido, con todos sus Leviatanes y señores de los demonios. La creación tembló, porque su extinción estaba cerca._

 _Un soldado salió del bosque, hacia la orilla de la piscina. Su armadura, abollada y rasgada y perforada, estaba cubierta de costra y costrada de marrón y rojo y quemada con negro. La piel del soldado estaba quemada y sucia. La cuenca de un ojo y el templo que estaba encima se habían derrumbado bajo un golpe. El cuero cabelludo había sido arrancado, el cabello se había convertido en cenizas. Los colgajos de piel expusieron una quijada de dientes agrietados. Un brazo cayó flojamente, sus huesos rotos. El soldado parecía un cadáver, más que un humano, y el fuerte hedor del infierno estaba sobre él. El soldado arrastró una espada ancha, picada y mellada, y talló una pequeña trinchera en el suelo._

 _El soldado caminó a lo largo de la orilla hasta llegar a una de las grandes rocas cubiertas de musgo. Aquí, el soldado levantó la espada en alto y luego la clavó profundamente en el suelo. Ya no había necesidad de la espada. Un viaje largo y sinuoso había terminado._

 _La mano que alguna vez sostuvo la espada comenzó a desabrochar las hebillas y cinturones de la armadura. Cada pieza cayó al barro y quedó quieta. Ya no había necesidad de la armadura. El soldado comenzó con la armadura de los brazos, y luego la armadura de las piernas, y luego se desabrochó la coraza que llevaba. Después de esto, se quitó la camisa de malla y luego el chaleco y los calzones en ruinas. Cuando todo esto fue hecho, el soldado arregló la armadura en la forma de un humano al lado de donde la espada había sido arrojada al barro. No habría entierro, porque la tumba no sería perturbada. Ya no había necesidad de espadas o armadura. Descansaba en la orilla, junto a la gran roca cubierta de musgo, y se aquietaba._

 _Muteki, Resurgir, Hope, Reborn, Okami, y Murderdragon marcando que el tiempo estaba cerca, dieron la orden para que se abrieran las puertas de los Salones Silenciosos. Los muertos fluyeron, un ejército incontable. Asaltaron la Corte del Rey y liberaron a las seis Novias que permanecieron y a todas las almas incontables encarceladas en tormento allí._

 _El soldado, ahora vistiendo nada más que sangre, tierra, mugre, ceniza, sal y cicatrices, se arrodilló junto al arroyo y metió la mano en el agua. La corriente eliminó la suciedad en la mano, y debajo de la capa de suciedad había una piel limpia, lisa, rosada y saludable. El soldado ahuecó agua en su mano limpia y bebió. Los riachuelos corrían por su mentón y lo manchaban de barro._

 _Tres hermanos de negro cabalgaban sobre tres caballos blancos. Detrás de ellos marcharon todos los seres que alguna vez murieron, de todos los mundos, de todas las facetas, de todas las esferas, de cada mortal y dios y alma perdida. La suma de todos los muertos en éxodo. Una canción se elevó cuando la columna cruzó las destrozadas puertas de obsidiana del infierno. Una canción de alegría. Los muertos marcharon para asesinar al Rey._

 _Con la mano limpia, el soldado se acercó al brazo destrozado. Con tirones y tirones, volvió a colocar los huesos en su lugar. Los dedos manoseados se crisparon, y luego se doblaron, y luego el brazo se movió. El soldado flexionó su brazo roto una vez, vio que se movía como debería y quedó satisfecho._

 _Por lo tanto, la batalla final se cumplió. Los dioses y todas sus huestes descendieron de los cielos y se levantaron del abismo para hacer la guerra entre ellos. Las estrellas ardieron de odio. La creación se derrumbó bajo la terrible tensión. Ningún mundo se salvó, ninguna esfera pasó por alto. Los caminos fueron destrozados. La biblioteca se quemó. Dioses fueron arrojados de sus tronos, y la tierra fue arruinada. Un millón, millones de frentes de guerra derramaron torrentes de sangre por las ramas de la Creación. El Rey hizo de, Árbol del Universo su trono, y todas las cosas se redujeron a cenizas._

 _El soldado se puso de pie y entró en el estanque. Cuando llegó a un punto donde el agua estaba hasta la cintura, el soldado comenzó a bañarse. Capas de carne quemada y sangre seca se desprendieron, revelando una piel sana debajo._

 _Muy por debajo de esa vasta y terrible montaña, dos hijos de Adán se encontraron por última vez y murieron a manos del otro. La llama de la humanidad, de todos los seres pensantes, se atenuó, chisporroteó y se apagó. Las estrellas fueron comidas vivas. Los muertos fueron reducidos a polvo. Los cielos se oscurecieron, se llenaron de humo y ceniza. El abismo fue engordado con sangre. Todas las luces se habían apagado, en un billón, billón de mundos._

 _Los terrones de suciedad que caían formaban una nube de contaminación alrededor del soldado, pero esta nube rápidamente se asentó en el fondo del estanque. Cuando el soldado se lavó, creció menos como un cadáver. La carne hueca se llenó. La vida regresó. Músculo cosido nuevamente juntos. Piel reparada. El cabello volvió a crecer. Hueso se reincorporó. Se había ido el lodo seco de sangre, suciedad y mierda. Se había ido la mugre de sal y humo. Se había ido el frío, se había ido el hedor. El tiempo malvado y el lugar malvado murieron._

 _Una luz permaneció. Treinta y seis santos se reunieron en la ladera de la montaña, y juntos cumplieron su antiguo destino. El paso del mundo de esta manera cruel y horrible no podía ser ayudado: habían sido atacados por las fuerzas del mundo por demasiado tiempo como para prevenir los horrores del Rey, pero no carecían de poder._

 _La creación no puede ser sanada, pero el Rey puede ser vulnerable. Los sellos que se había colocado sobre sí mismo, todas esas antiguas defensas, se disolvieron._

 _El soldado se sumergió bajo la superficie del agua, y al levantarse ya no era un cadáver, sino un humano. Una mujer, que era sólida y fuerte, con el pelo mojado del color del sol. Se apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara y sonrió, porque estaba viva de nuevo._

 _Estos fueron los siete que destruirían al rey. La pequeña emperatriz bastarda en su velo, su cabeza hinchada y su lengua muda. Muteki, el hombre que destrozó el tiempo de los sueños con un solo golpe. Reborn, que hace mucho tiempo engañó a la muerte. A'habbat, séptima novia ya no. Hope, el apóstata a horcajadas sobre el ciervo de Saturno. Okami, cuarto hijo del Dios de Dioses. Murderdragon, el Hacedor de las Maravillas._

 _El nombre de la mujer era +#$/_0, y ya no era un soldado._

 _Siete lanzas atravesaron al Rey Escarlata._

 _Uno le atravesó el ojo derecho, esta era la lanza de Muteki._

 _Uno le atravesó su ojo izquierdo: esta era la lanza de Resurgir._

 _Uno le atravesó el hígado: esta era la lanza de Okami._

 _Uno le atravesó las manos: esta era la lanza de Hope._

 _Uno le atravesó los pies: era la lanza de la emperatriz dorada._

 _Uno atravesó su corazón: esta era la lanza de Reborn._

 _El último fue derribado por su cráneo: esta era la lanza de Murderdragon._

 _Los heraldos de la muerte vinieron a reclamar al Rey, como era su derecho desde el principio. Su cuerpo fue arrojado al Abismo, y la Muerte colgó sobre las aguas._

—[Aibou]—llamo el dragón en su brazo izquierdo—[Despierta]—

Hyodo Issei se encontraba en la única cama de la celda en la que se encontraba, el resto de presos estando justo en la esquina contraria, temblando asustados mientras él se encontraba acostado enfrente de la pared, antes de oír como la porra de uno de los oficiales se golpeaba contra los barrotes, haciéndolo gruñir mientras despertaba.

Ddraig solo negó, molesto, su llamado no le despertaba pero ese sonido de mierda sí.

—¡Oi Hyodo, tienes visitas!—le escucho gritar Issei a un oficial gordo acompañado de uno delgado y más alto, mientras veía como llegaban una linda mujer de cabello rubio con mechas rojas y un musculoso anciano de cabello canoso.

Bufando por la nariz, se levantó mientras miraba al hombre —¿Qué quieres, anciano?— pregunto mirando a Joseph a la cara, teniendo la sensación de que lo conocía de algún lado

JoJo frunció el ceño, viendo al ojirojo/miel antes de hablar—Mira en lo que te has convertido, en prisión, pareces un animal enjaulado.—esas palabras hicieron gruñir de nuevo al Hyodo que no tardó en responder.

—Tu tampoco estas muy guapo matusalén—le dijo el pelinegro con sarcasmo.

La chica rubia hablo, esta vez de manera más suave que el anciano—Venimos a sacarte de aquí, Ise— le dijo, haciendo que el pelinegro se le quedase viendo antes de responder

—Pues me encantaría, de no ser porque sería demasiado peligroso a las personas a mí alrededor— dijo con un suspiro levemente molesto, antes de que Joseph hablase.

—Hyodo Issei, ¡vas a salir de esa celda justo ahora jovencito!— el mencionado parpadeo, sintiendo como si fuese algún familiar quien le hablase, antes de bufar y mirar un trozo de meñique que tenía en una mano

El adulto abrió los ojos antes de girar si cara para ver su mano enguantada, en la que se podía ver una prótesis metálica.

 _¿Cómo sabía él que era una prótesis?_ Se cuestionó sorprendido el anciano.

—Huh… es una prótesis.—murmuró Issei distraídamente viendo el dedo metálico fijamente antes de lanzárselo a Joseph.

… _Cretino_. Pensó, de haber sido la otra mano, le arrancaría el dedo de verdad.

Issei ignoro los farfulleos de Joseph sobre mocosos irrespetuosos y se giró para ver a la chica al lado del anciano.

Era muy hermosa, incluso para alguien de su edad. Aparentaba tener unos 21 años, como él, pero sabía que solo tenía 16.

Su cabello rubio de mechas rojas era largo y caía libremente hasta su bien formado trasero carnoso, sus largas y esbeltas piernas enfundadas en un pantalón vaquero de color azul mar junto a una camiseta gris con cuello en V bajo una chaqueta negra, ambas apretadas contra su enorme busto copa EE+, una bufanda negra cubría su boca dejando su nariz pequeña al descubierto, su conjunto terminaba con unas botas altas de color marrón.

Morado y rojo/miel se cruzaron por unos instantes antes de soltar un gruñido mutuo mientras sentían sus hombros arder.

—¿Qué cara…?—susurro Issei bajándose el cuello de la camisera viendo su marca roja, notando que estaba brillando levemente

Alzó la mirada, notando que tanto Joseph como la rubia le imitaban denotando unas marcas iguales en el mismo lugar que él.

—¿Quién demonios son ustedes?—preguntó, logrando que ambos alzasen la mirada para verlo.

Joseph tomó un semblante serio nuevamente, acercándose a los barrotes para mirar fijamente a Issei.

Los ojos azules del hombre tomaron un tono morado y los de Issei igual, antes de notar como los barrotes empezaban a desaparecer lentamente.

Los dos policías empezaron a hacer escándalo pero en ningún momento ni uno de los dos rompió el contacto visual con el otro.

—…Responde viejo…¿Quiénes son?—Joseph ni siquiera parpadeo, sus ojos aún morados y brillantes viendo los del joven de cabellos negros.

Abrió su boca y dijo—Mi nombre es Joseph Joestar, de nacimiento Joseph Bael—Issei abrió sus ojos sorprendido, uniendo los puntos rápidamente—Y soy tu bisabuelo—

—… _Eso no me lo esperaba_

—Y ella—el anciano miró a la rubia, los ojos morados de la chica brillaron en rojo carmesí por unos instantes—Es Giovanna Shiobana, tu prima

— _Bueno…mierda_

* * *

 _Soy tu bisabuelo_

 _Ella es tu prima_

Hyodo Issei apretó los dientes y aumento la velocidad de su chopper a unos 110 km/h; saliendo de Kuoh en menos de 10 minutos.

La motocicleta dando grandes saltos entre las subidas y bajadas que daba con el más mínimo cambio en la carretera, mientras apretaba el manubrio de su vehículo al punto que casi lo oía crujir

Freno de golpe y derrapo violentamente, pero aun así mantuvo el control en todo momento. La motocicleta se detuvo completamente, habiendo levantado una gran cortina de humo que cubrió un rango de 20 metros a la redonda.

Se sacó el casco negro que llevaba, gotas de sudor caían por su barbilla mientras respiraba agitado.

Su mandíbula apretada al punto que sus dientes crujían, su ceño fruncido hasta deformar su cara en una expresión gruñona, su respiración pesada

Se bajó de la moto, viendo como había llegado a un claro en el bosque con un pequeño lago, y camino hacia él con la mirada humedecida por el sudor

Se arrodillo en la orilla y metió su cabeza en el lago que tenía su agua helada debido a la noche fría que abarcaba todo el terreno de Kuoh.

El vapor salía del agua mientras mantenía allí su cabeza por varios segundos hasta que la saco, ahora el doble de mojada por el vapor y el agua. Agitándose como un perro, dejo que toda el agua saliera de su cabello y cara.

—[...¿Funcionó?]—preguntó el dragón galés, habiendo estado callado todo el rato desde que su compañero salió del almacén donde se encontraba su motocicleta

—...Algo— murmuro mirando su reflejo en el agua, sus ojos brillando en la oscuridad como dos antorchas en la noche mientras su cabello color cuervo apenas se veían

—[Bueno, algo es algo]—le dijo Ddraig con un tono algo positivo

Issei no respondió, solo se quedó mirando su reflejo en el agua por un largo rato, examinándose.—...No encuentro...ningún parecido con él—susurro viendo todo su aspecto facial, no encontrando ninguna semejanza con el anciano.

—[Joseph Joestar, el único que quedaba por conocer]—comentó Ddraig al aire, haciendo suspirar al joven de cabellos negros

—Sí, y eso lo hace más raro—susurro Issei tomándose el hombro

Lo estiró levemente, haciéndolo crujir un poco entre movimientos—[Sabes, por lo que se, tu abuelo se parecía más a su madre que a su padre, tu bisabuelo, es normal que no te parezcas mucho a él]— trato de conciliarle, mientras Issei se sentaba viendo el cielo oscuro

—No sé que hacer ahora, Ddraig— y en ese momento, sabía que hablaba con la más pura sinceridad

—Podrías empezar por dejar esa faceta de emo— recibió una respuesta; pero no exactamente de su compañero rojo y escamoso

Estiro levemente el cuello, mirando a quien le había hablado, y, prácticamente, insultado

Su mirada se suavizo notablemente cuando la fijo en su hablante—... ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó, curioso de su presencia

Encogiéndose de hombros, la persona con la que hablaba camino hasta sentarse a un lado de él—Sentí que tal vez necesitarías hablar un poco, o al menos, que alguien te escuchara— le dijo con calma y tranquilidad

Issei le miro por unos instantes antes de hablar—Fue Vali, ¿no es así?—preguntó, haciendo bufar suavemente a su acompañante

—Fue Vali— hablo su acompañante mientras Issei suspiraba, mirando la gema verde en su mano

Sus ojos brillaron al recordar unos cabellos plateados y unos ojos rojos cubiertos por una enorme oscuridad

—Para que tú y él de todas las personas me diga que tengo que dejar de ser un emo, supongo que debería hacerles caso—hablo Issei con calma

—¿Supones?—repitió su acompañante—Debes de hacernos caso...—

—Ma~, nunca fui bueno para hacerle caso a otros— dijo Issei con una sonrisa divertida

—¿Ni siquiera a tu adorable novia?—pregunto la chica con una sonrisa igual haciendo reír suavemente a Issei

—Trato lo mejor contigo, pero hasta en eso soy malo— le dijo Issei rascándose la cabeza con algo de pena.

—Eso se nota—dijo la chica riendo suavemente dándole un beso en la mejilla

Apenas se separó, Issei giro y prácticamente se le echó encima, antes de que sus ojos se encontrasen de nuevo

—Tenía miedo de perderte— le dijo ella acariciando su mejilla

El pelinegro agarro la mano de ella—Destrozaría todo el infierno si eso significase volver a verte— le dijo con convicción antes de juntar sus frentes, y susurrar su nombre—Arturia...—la mencionada hizo un "huuum", queriendo oír que le quería decir—¿Qué haces vestida así?—

—¿Hay algo de malo con ella?— pregunto, mirando lo que llevaba puesto

Issei rio—Para nada—susurro examinándola

Llevaba unas zapatillas blancas hechas de metal que le llegaban justo por encima de la rodilla, debajo llevando medias azules con bordes dorados, encima de eso llevaba una falda con el mismo diseño, debajo de esa falda llevaba un leotardo igualmente azul con detalles dorados, también una "falda" extra encima de la normal que le llegaba a los tobillos, abierta al frente y atrás para facilitar el movimiento, accesorios de metal en su cadera la mantenían apretadas contra su cuerpo, un peto de metal plateado con detalles azules cubría su cuerpo, uno solo de los brazos era el cubierto la armadura segmentada, el otro brazo teniendo solo un guante de metal encima de un guante azul, dejando su hombro derecho libre

Su cabello rubio como si fuera bañado por polvo de oro estaba finamente atado en trenzas detrás de su cabeza, con un Ahoge en su cabeza, sus ojos verde esmeralda brillando levemente incluso en la oscuridad

—Y pensar que antes usabas ese traje blanco con apenas unas grebas y guantes como protección—susurro Issei con nostalgia, sonrojándola levemente—Pensé que nunca usarías esa armadura—

—Me la tenía que ganar— susurro ella mirando al mismo cielo que Issei, recostando su cabeza en el hombro de su novio—. Gracias, por cierto— le dijo de repente

—¿Gracias porque?— pregunto curioso

—Todo el asunto de las Excaliburs es un gran problema que era de mi familia, y tú lo resolviste.

—Oh, eso— dijo pegando su cabeza a la de ella—De nada entonces.

—He— rio ella antes de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

Rojo/miel y verde se encontraron, poco a poco acercándose

Sentían la respiración del otro, sus labios a solo milímetros de encontrarse.

 _Crack_

O eso era antes de que oyeran como una ramita se rompía.

Se detuvieron, mirándose montamente—¿Te siguieron?—pregunto Issei con aburrimiento

—Aparentemente— murmuro ella recargando su cabeza en el hombro del Hyodo, que le frotaba con suavidad la espalda

—¿Los cazamos como animales juntos?— pregunto oscuramente, antes de recibir un beso en la mejilla

—Por eso te amo— le dijo con una sonrisa

 _ **¡Trace On!**_

 _ **¡Excalibur!**_

El resto de la noche solo se oyeron los gritos de dolor de varios tipos sin mucho raciocinio aparente

* * *

Ya se hacía de día en la ciudad, el sol salía por el horizonte y Sirzechs Gremory sentía que ese día no sería el suyo. No era, para nada, un buen día, a pesar de que hace poco habían salido del asunto con las Excalibur, las cosas estaban... tensas

Uno pensaría que sería posiblemente por algún enemigo más, tal vez otro caído o un ángel, que al ver lo vulnerable que estaba la ciudad decidiría atacar.

Pero no era nada externo, no, era interno.

Los demonios estaban particularmente... demasiado agitados desde que se supo el asunto de los fragmentos de la espada sagrada más fuerte.

No, no era por la espada sagrada y su desaparición

Era por aquella persona que la recupero.

Hyodo Issei.

Los líderes de los 72 Pilares Demoniacos y los ancianos de estos mismos temían su avance una vez más. Era simplemente escandaloso

Peor aún, ¡ahora era casi un adulto! Lo cual escandalizo a muchos, pues al enterarse que no supieron nada de el en los años que desapareció podría significar que se volvió más fuerte, si la muerte de Kokabiel era prueba de ello

Y todo se fue aún más al caño cuando se enteraron que Joseph Joestar viajaba rumbo a Japón, solo, sin su esposa.

Y que peor aún, su otra bisnieta había ido con él, hablándole a Hyodo Issei sobre su parentesco

Y eso, era lo que nadie en los altos mandos demoniacos-salvo sus padres, tíos y algunos allegados-quería

Ahora las cosas estaban como con la guerra civil contra los descendientes de los antiguos Maos

Todos divididos, solo...solo por un joven que solo quería tener algo de paz en su maldita vida

Suspiro nuevamente, ahora con una mirada entre determinada y resignada. Había tenido que hacer muchas cosas en su mandato como Mao, pero si tuviera que hacerlas de nuevo, las haría

Sacrificar a pocos por el bien de muchos…Todo por el bien de su gente.

Suspiro, sentando en una mesa de un restaurante italiano de la ciudad de hermana menor; viendo al hombre frente a él—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Joseph?

—Ya sabes por que he venido, Sirzechs— le dijo el hombre de edad con los brazos cruzados

—...¿Qué quieres saber?—preguntó adoptando una postura seria

—Todo lo que sepas de Issei— le dijo Joseph sin más, haciendo al pelirrojo apartar la mirada

—...Pide algo—le recomendó el Lucifer—Esto se hará para rato—

—Un café... ¡que no sea japonés!— aclaro al instante de hablar

El mesero tomo la orden con una sonrisa nerviosa haciendo reír inevitablemente a Sirzechs

A ese hombre enserio que no le gustaban los japoneses... eso y las rocas... y los pilares... y varias cosas más; pero, le agradaban los italianos

— _Tu familia tiene mucha historia detrás, Ise-kun_ —pensó Sirzechs, su pensamiento serio no constataba con su rostro— _Y por ello, tratare de mantenerla oculta el mayor tiempo posible, por tu bien...y el de los demás_ —

* * *

Issei inhalo con fuerza, sintiendo a pesar del dolor en sus pulmones la suave brisa de aire helado que le daba aquella noche de luna llena.

Mañana seria el Día de Visitas para Padres y no tenía ganas de ir, pero Arturia lo obligaría

Le haría cosas oscuras… cosas muy… muuuuy oscuras…

Tembló al recordar lo que le haría… le privaría de cosas que apreciaba bastante

Una de cosas más importantes en su vida… si, hablaba de quedarse semanas sin "el delicioso"

—[Mangoneado]—

—Como Aniki siempre decía: "Mejor mangoneado que virgen"— declaro orgullosamente, aunque allí fallaba; ella aún era virgen.

—[Tu hermano es muy sabio para ser tan pendejo]—alago Ddraig con diversión

—Te sorprenderías... te sorprenderías bastante— le dijo Issei de manera misteriosa antes de soltar una risotada, súper divertido.

Extrañaba bastante los buenos tiempos con su hermano mayor...

Que buenos tiempos aquellos, tan pendejos

Buenos tiempos... tiempos que ya se habían terminado

Suspiro, viendo su plato llegar

Sonrió levemente al ver que se trataba de un plato de Ramen, la comida favorita de varias personas importantes para él.

—Gracias amor—susurro viendo a la rubia con cariño haciéndola sonreír

—No soy tan buena cocinera como tú— le dijo, recordando la enorme cantidad de comida que Issei le preparaba siempre—Pero... espero que te guste— le dijo con una muy hermosa sonrisa

Issei le devolvió con una sonrisa cogiendo los palillos para empezar a comer con ganas.

Al terminar de comer, los grandes ojos verdes de Arturia se abrieron en estado de shock, ella fue atrapada en un abrazo por su novio. Aturdida, fue solo unos segundos más tarde cuando ella encontró voz para hablarle.

—Ise… ¿Por qué haces tanto por mí?— le pregunto de repente, frunciendo el ceño—Es desagradable que tengas tantos problemas por mi culpa.

—Entonces, simplemente empújame lejos y jamás volveré— respondió Issei solemnemente.

Sus ojos comenzaban a mojarse, como una copa llena hasta el borde, amenazando con derramarse.

—Issei, estás haciendo trampa. Conoces mi pasado. Tú sabes mi respuesta ... Sabes cuántos pecados he acumulado en mi vida… yo y mi familia.

Él se apartó de ella a regañadientes—Me he enamorado de ti. No puedo evitarlo...No puedo dejarte…nunca

La mujer inglesa apartó la mirada. Lentamente, ella respondió—Aunque no soy la persona adecuada, como a mi ancestro, se me dio la responsabilidad de gobernar como Rey. No se me permite esa libertad...porque no he cumplido con ese deber.

—Arturia Pendragon— le hablo Issei, antes de agarrarla de las mejillas—No hables y bésame— calló con vehemencia.

Ella luchó por contener sus lágrimas. Se sentía como una batalla perdida.

Issei se inclinó hacia adelante, reduciendo el espacio entre sus labios. Consciente de lo que su novio estaba tratando de hacer, Arturia lo apartó a la ligera—... No aho…ra…— parecía débil y frágil, a diferencia de su habitual tono de voz impasible y dominante. La respiración del Hyodo se detuvo en sus labios, Arturia experimentó una sensación única de mariposas revoloteando en su estómago que solo Issei era capaz de darle.

—Dime que me aleje...—susurro Issei viéndole fijamente, rojo/miel chocaron verde de forma suave y amorosa—Y lo haré...

Ella se mantuvo en silencio, sin negar pero sin aceptar.

Issei, no de humor para entretener las posibilidades. Ajeno a su entorno e impávido por el repentino rechazo de Arturia, la agarro de las manos con suavidad y la besó.

La mujer de cabello rubio permaneció en su lugar, congelada por su acción. Finalmente, ella cerró los ojos y las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Ha pasado tanto tiempo que ella olvidó cuándo fue la última vez que lloró

Sus labios se movían suavemente entre sí, los fuertes brazos de Issei enrollados en la cadera de la rubia

Antes de que cualquiera se pudiera dar cuenta, Issei estaba cargando a Arturia arriba de las escaleras antes de abrir la puerta y acostarla sobre el futon, sin romper el contacto de los labios.

Instintivamente, la mano de Issei se deslizó por su cuerpo, dirigiéndose hacia su pecho. La chica inglesa solo pudo jadear suavemente cuando la mano de Issei comenzó a acariciarse lentamente, antes de amasar su pecho firme y maduro en su palma.

Cortas vibraciones recorrieron su cuerpo, y Arturia sintió que sus pezones se endurecían rápidamente.

El simple contacto de esas callosas manos le ponía muy caliente.

De repente, la Ojiverde se dio cuenta de lo que significaba todo eso, y de a que conduciría. Actuando por reflejo, ella se separó del beso, alejando a Issei. No sería una sorpresa si él pudiera escuchara su corazón martilleando contra su pecho. Jadeando profundamente por aire, ella tartamudeó—I-Issei...no deberíamos...

—Arturia…— susurró el joven—. Olvídate de tus deberes como heredera... solo por una noche… quiero mostrar cuánto te amo— él continuó, él le sostuvo la mano, los dedos entrelazados, la mirada fija en sus esmeraldas.

Issei estaba cansado de luchar contra lo que sentía hacia Arturia… y esta también lo estaba.

Durante unos largos segundos que parecieron eternidad, los ojos ambarinos/rojizos de Issei miraron intensamente a Arturia, que levantó la mirada con sus brillantes esmeraldas. Sus ojos estaban desesperados, casi exigentes. Era como si hubiera estado esperando durante mucho tiempo. El hecho cayó finalmente en la mente de Arturia.

Issei realmente quería esto.

Por primera vez, Arturia descartó todos sus pensamientos. La lucha por las Excalibur, sus deberes como heredera al trono de Gran Bretaña, su papel como la descendiente de Arthur Pendragon.

Ninguno de ellos era importante en este momento.

La única cosa en la que podía enfocarse era en el pelinegro acostado sobre ella.

Sus frentes se juntaron, sus respiraciones sincronizándose.

Ella apartó los ojos, rompiendo la mirada compartida entre ellos. Un par de rosas floreciendo de su bella e impecable tez alrededor de sus mejillas, ella asintió dócilmente para contestar a Issei. Los ojos estoicos y recatados de un rey se desvanecieron como un recuerdo medio olvidado, para ser reemplazado por los ojos de una mujer que enterró profundamente en su alma hace mucho tiempo.

Eso era todo lo que él necesitaba.

Sin dudarlo, Issei presionó apasionadamente sus labios contra los de Arturia.

La rubia soltó un suave suspiro de satisfacción, separando ligeramente sus labios.

El pelinegro aprovechó esta oportunidad para hundir su lengua más allá de sus labios, entrando en la boca de su amada.

Al principio, se sintió incómodo para Arturia. Pero pronto, ella encontró placentero estar devolviendo el beso, sus lenguas curvándose y masajeándose, como un baile coreografiado.

Ella gimió ahogadamente, aferrándose a sus fuertes y anchos hombros.

Issei, insatisfecho con la ropa que gritaba por ser arrojada, separó sus labios para deshacer la cinta azul que restringía la impecable ropa de Arturia, dejando al descubierto el sujetador blanco de la chica de pelo rubio.

Caballero (Issei) y Rey (Arturia) continuaron desvistiéndose, arrojando la ropa fuera del camino en montones arrugados.

De vuelta a donde se detuvo, Issei acarició sus labios contra la de la mandíbula de Arturia, plantando senderos de ligeros besos en su cuello, deteniéndose brevemente de vez en cuando para pellizcar su nuca, provocando un gemido involuntario de Arturia.

El suave rastro de besos de mariposa descendió hacia la hendidura del pecho redondeado de su novia, mientras su mano libre acariciaba el estómago suave pero firme de la mujer inglesa, antes de descender más abajo a su área más privada, el arco de la entrepierna de ella.

Arturia salió de su ensoñación, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

La caballero de pelo rubio procedió a retorcerse y gemir mientras Issei continuaba frotando su entrada inferior de una manera lenta y pausada.

Un aroma almizclado llenó la habitación cuando las bragas de Arturia se humedecieron a tiempo por su propia excitación. Issei luego sacó las bragas de su Arturia y las arrojó a la pila de ropa.

Se maravilló de la feminidad de ella, pétalos de rosa suave relucientes de humedad.

Arturia se ruborizó furiosamente, su sonrojo estaba de regreso. Las mariposas en su estómago parecían haber crecido en tamaño—Issei... estoy avergonzada… mucho.

—Lo sé...—susurró admirándola unos momentos más antes de sacar su lengua

Lamiendo largamente su mejilla, sintió la entrepierna de ella mojarse, sintiendo que necesitaba estar más relajada antes de cualquier cosa, separó la abertura de Arturia con su pulgar y su dedo índice. Con un dedo medio libre, Issei lo deslizó entre pliegues color cereza, saboreando su aterciopelada suavidad.

La rubia agarró las sábanas del futon, mordiéndose el labio para evitar gritar; nunca antes había sentido algo así.

La sensación era indescriptible. Más jugos internos se filtraron desde el fondo de sus pliegues.

Ella gimió, sintiendo sus besos mariposa en su cuello.

Reflexivamente, la espalda de Arturia se arqueó de placer, sus caderas chocando contra el único dedo de Issei, desesperada por ganar más contacto con esos dardos intrusivos. Arturia apretó sus ojos cerrados. Incapaz de contenerse más, sus puertas internas se abrieron de golpe, y su cuerpo se estremeció de éxtasis, superado por su primer clímax.

Respirando de manera un poco harapienta, Arturia colapsó de nuevo en el futon, su cuerpo todavía hormigueando por su primer orgasmo.

Issei tragó nerviosamente, y respiró profundamente para calmar su acelerado corazón, se colocó entre los muslos de Arturia. La mujer de cabello rubio levantó la cabeza para mirar a Issei, con una mirada curiosa, casi inocente en su rostro que le recordó que debía tener cuidado. Él entró en ella.

Su cabeza cayó de nuevo sobre las almohadas cuando el miembro erguido de Issei rasgó su interior rígido y apretado. Aunque Arturia no era ajena al dolor, soltó un suave grito ahogado. Issei se estremeció un poco mientras pequeños coágulos de sangre se derramaban.

—I-Ise~—gimió la rubia suavemente, sus mejillas rojas ardiéndole intensamente

El joven continuó sus cuidadosos empujes; acariciando la mejilla de Arturia para hacerla sentir más relajada. Muy pronto, la emoción de Arturia comenzó a elevarse nuevamente, junto con la humedad entre sus muslos.

Sus gemidos crecieron en intensidad, y pronto se unieron a los gruñidos de Issei. La carne interna de Arturia que rodeaba y agarraba su miembro palpitante era increíble.

Él aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas.

Posteriormente, Arturia envolvió sus brazos ágiles y finamente musculosos alrededor de Issei, su aliento golpeado fuera de ella con cada empuje.

Actuando como si tuvieran mentes propias, las piernas de Arturia se envolvieron alrededor de la espalda de Issei; haciéndolo forzar más presión sobre su abertura empapada. El agarre alrededor de su miembro se apretó, era probablemente solo una cuestión de segundos más tarde hasta que alcanzaran su clímax.

A medida que el ritmo de su penetración golpeó el vértice, Arturia lo apretó con fuerza y ambos alcanzaron la bendita liberación de sus sexos. Lentamente, el ritmo del empuje de Issei se detuvo, al igual que el balanceo de las caderas de su criado, y cuando de detuvieron, llego el orgasmo.

Un rugido y un chillido vinieron después, junto con que Arturia sintiera como su vientre se distendía con fuerza tremenda ante la cantidad descomunal de líquido soltado dentro de su útero virgen.

Ambos jadeaban sin aliento, cubiertos de sudor cubriendo sus cuerpos desnudos. El joven se acurrucó junto a su amor, deleitándose con el contacto y este raro momento de tranquilidad.

En poco tiempo, el sueño los llevó a ambos, preparándolos para las batallas que enfrentarán más adelante.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Issei despertaba con los rayos del astro rey dándole suavemente en el rostro. Se levanto y miró fijamente al sol como si no fuese más que una bola de fuego... y para él lo era

—Hola viejo amigo—susurro aferrándose más al cuerpo de Arturia, sus grandes pechos apegándose a su torso

Con una enorme sonrisa, se paro y estiró, oyendo como su espalda tronaba con mucha fuerza

Sonrió al ver a Arturia, sacando los mechones de su rostro plácido rostro dormido muy hermoso. Mientras miraba a la hermosa mujer con la que compartido lecho hace menos de 12 horas

—Ya llevamos...3 años juntos...—susurro cariñosamente. Y a pesar de eso... esa fue la primera vez que se demostraron amor de... esa forma

Fue... maravilloso e increíble

Tenía una sonrisa comemierda enorme surcando mejilla a mejilla en su cara mientras miraba el amanecer.

—(Me siento...bien...)—pensó sonriente y feliz

Feliz de tenerla a su lado finalmente, por mucho más tiempo que antes

Inhalo nuevamente, no le importo el dolor, solo le importo sentir su olor a su lado, dándole una paz y tranquilidad que no tenía desde hace tiempo

Kokabiel estaba muerto, uno de los pesos que cargaba en su espalda estaba fuera, pero faltaban otros, varios de hecho

Además de eso, no podía evitar recordar lo que vio, y que casi pudo leer los pensamientos de Kokabiel al morir

La [Construcción Divina] perforaba su pecho, la sangre subía por su garganta impidiéndole hablar

Sus ojos rojos miraron a los de su segador, las pupilas extrañamente doradas escarbaban hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

Alzo lentamente la mirada y miro el cielo estrellado y las empezó a leer.

Soltó una risa ahogada y volvió a mirar al joven que hundía más a **Clarent** en su pecho, detrás de él un hombre de cabellos rojos y ojos dorados le veía de la misma forma.

Entrecerró sus ojos, su subconsciente reemplazando a los dos por otro pelirrojo de ojos rojos, una sonrisa llena de maldad adornaba sus facciones.

Estiro su mano y le tomo de la cabeza y le acerco, susurrando unas últimas palabras a su oído, encriptadas, pero que con el tiempo sabría descifrar.

— ** _Devuélvele su honor robado a las estrellas rojas.._**.—se dejó llevar y lo último que vio fue el movimiento de muñeca que le corto por la mitad.

Kokabiel, asesinado

—¿Qué me habrás querido decir?—susurro tomándose la frente, viendo fijamente el techo, echado junto a su novia

No era ni de lejos alguien estúpido, pero a veces odiaba cuando había cosas que le decían y que no entendía en absoluto... lo cual era muy a menudo

—[¿Alguna idea, compañero?]—preguntó Ddraig desde la gema en su brazo izquierdo

—Que últimamente a Turi le han crecido mucho las...

—[No... hablaba de eso]—dijo el dragón interrumpiéndolo, algo incómodo por lo que dijo sin pelos en la lengua.

—Oh... pues no

—[Fingir ser pervertido te afecto mucho más de lo esperado]—mencionó, algo divertido y apenado

—Hey, no me mires a mí, Raikou fue la que invento esa personalidad al decirme que hiciera lo que quisiera con ella.—esas palabras callaron al dragón emperador rojo

—[...Enserio, he vivido por milenios, pero esa mujer es la más flexible que he visto en toda mi existencia]

—Dímelo a mí...

—[¿Cómo es que tu...pudo entrar en su...mientras ella hacia una araña invertida?]

—Fácil mi querida criatura escamosa milenaria... ella en verdad que quería que mi actuación de pervertido fuese convincente—respondió con

—[Y si que lo fue; engañaste a todos por 12 capítulos con 4 extras completos]—comentó el dragón rompiendo la pared

—¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no debes romper la cuarta pared?

—[Ninguna, pero ahora que lo mencionas, no lo hare]—ambos callaron unos instantes antes de que Issei hablara

—Bien... ahora... ¿qué crees que debamos hacer?— pregunto de repente, mirando su mano izquierda en la que la gema brillaba

—[Soy un dragón, solo se hacer desmadres y derrotar a dragones blancos]

A la distancia, Albion de repente quiso golpear a Ddraig; tal vez por haber dicho alguna verdad que le dolia

—Entendí esa referencia—dijo Issei algo divertido antes de volver a acostarse, y abrazar a su amada más cerca de su cuerpo

—[Eh, Aibou]—llamo el Sekiryuutei con un tono que dejo con la curiosidad al pelinegro de ojos de dos colores

—¿Si, Ddraig?—cuestionó su poseedor con los ojos cerrados

—[¿No tenías que estar en la academia hace hora y media?]—preguntó, haciendo que Issei abriese sus ojos de golpe.

—¿No tenías que haber avisado hace una hora y media?

—[Estabas haciéndolo con Arturia en esos momentos]—le recordó, haciendo sonreír al pelinegro.

—Ahh...quiero repetir—dijo Issei con una sonrisa

—[...Enserio, esa Yoromitsu se pasó cuando te pidió que le metieras el brazo entero en el...]

—No es momento para recordar las marranadas que le hice, me tengo que ir a la escuela.

—[Tu ropa esta en casa genio y tu novia no puede ir en armadura]—le recordó el dragón rojo haciéndole fruncir el ceño

—¿Y que propone la criatura que esta el 99,99% desnuda y solo se cubre con sus escamas?—cuestionó cruzándose de brazos con una ceja alzada

—[¿Tu **Trace On**?]—cuestionó, dándole una alternativa que sí funcionaba

—...Como odio cuando usas el cerebro.

—[¿Qué ropa le darás a tu novia? ¿Una de anciana?]—pregunto el dragón con burla

—Oh, jajajaja, ya no puedo parar de reírme de eso— declaro Issei sarcásticamente antes de gruñir molesto, ese dragón se pasó de pinche Gaé Bolg.

Coloco una mano en el hombro de su chica y la empezó a mover—Turi, amor, despierta—

—Mmm—ese sonido le pareció adorable a la décima potencia—Ise, ¿ya está el desayuno?— le pregunto ella suavemente

—No hay tiempo para desayunar amor, se nos hizo MUY tarde—

—¿Qué tan tarde?— pregunto ella levantándose y frotándose los ojos para aclarar su vista borrosa

—Teníamos que ir a la reunión hace 1 hora y 30 minutos.

—... —Arturia abrió sus ojos de golpe, viendo fijamente a Issei—...¿Qué esperas?

— **¡Trace On!**

En menos de un solo segundo, Issei creo en unos destellos azules ropa para ambos, y mientras se las ponían, agarro su moto y la levanto antes de encenderla e ir a toda velocidad hacía Kuoh. Como almas que lleva Lucifer, se arreglaban la ropa mientras corrían, Issei atrapo el sostén de su novia en el aire y esta atrapo los pantalones del pelinegro con la boca mientras el conductor iba tan rápido que los neumáticos sacaban humo.

—¡Te pusiste mis boxers!—gritó el pelinegro girando su cabeza para verla

—¡Tienes mis bragas en tu cabeza!—le refuto la rubia viendo la prenda azul en su cabeza

—¡Esas me las puse apropósito!— exclamo el pelinegro antes de recibir un zape dado por la rubia y como este le sacaba las bragas de la cabeza—. Esos son mis calcetines… ¿Y porque los estas usando como guantes?— preguntó antes de que le lanzase los calcetines a la cara… en verdad amaba a su cariñosa chica.

—¡Mira el camino!—le grito la Pendragon viendo como soltó los manubrios para ponerse las medias

—¡Yare Yare Daze! (¡Dame un respiro!)—exclamó Issei volviendo a tomar el control de la motocicleta

...Usando las piernas... mientras casi atropellaba a una ancianita, pasaba entre un niño y su pelota, iba entre un supermercado, y salían por el ascensor de este

Y Arturia simplemente se le quedo viendo a la nada cuando salieron del mismo—...¿Cómo hiciste eso?—preguntó aun viendo el vacío existencial.

—No lo sé, solo apreté todos los botones.—Respondió mirando sus manos, viendo las 50 bolsas en ellas—Pero al menos tengo para la comida para la semana.—comento, sin recordar que ya había vuelto a arrancar

—¡Mira el camino, mira el camino, mira el camino!— chillaba la rubia al ver como estaban a punto de chocar de nuevo contra un edificio, pero esta vez, era la academia.

Frenando y derrapando, Issei detuvo la moto, viendo como los neumáticos literalmente se habían fundido, convirtiéndose en una pasta negra pegajosa, burbujeante y humeante.

Era justo la hora de receso y cierto grupito comandado por una avergonzada pelirroja, un siscon pelirrojo, un adulto pelirrojo, una candente castaña, una maid peliplata, un molesto anciano y una divertida rubia mechirroja pasaba por la puerta con otros cinco jóvenes detrás de ellos.

—Hey—llamó Kiba deteniéndose, atrayendo la atención de los demás—¿No oyen eso?

—¿Oír que?— pregunto Rias de repente escuchando un sonido igual al cuero derrapándose hasta hacer un estruendoso chillido.

—Seguro es uno de esos vándalos japoneses jugando con sus nuevas motos— declaro Joseph cruzado de brazos.

—Geez, ya entendimos abuelito, no te gustan los japoneses que no sean de tu familia— le dijo su bisnieta avergonzada.

—Pues ese vándalo japonés se parece a tu bisnieto—comento Sirzechs viendo la motocicleta que iba a toda velocidad...hacia ellos

Joseph al instante fue a ver eso, solo para que lo que mirase fuese como la moto manejada por Issei iba directo a la ventana en donde estaba mirando

—¡OH MY GOD!—grito colocándose las manos en su rostro

—¡HECHEN PAJA HIJOS DE SU REPUTA MADREEEEEEEEEEEE!

CRAAAAAAAASHHHHHHH

E Issei atravesó la ventana, Joseph hizo la cadera hacía atrás-fracturándosela en el acto-mientras Issei se metía con todo y moto dentro de la academia.

Su acompañante al instante se tiró al suelo, empezando a besar la tierra—¡Suelo, bendito suelo, nunca te vuelvas a separar de mí!— lloro con la cara pegada a la tierra.

—¡Hey, eso me ofende!—dijo Issei sacando la cabeza de la pared

Mientras miraba como todos estaban en una esquina, abrazándose a uno de los pilares a modo de protección

—Caray, ¿tan mal conduzco?— se preguntó rascándose la barbilla

Luego vio a su preciosa, allí, destrozada

—¡Mi nave!—grito horrorizado, saliendo de la pared y yendo con su moto—. Tranquila bebe, vas a estar bien, papi te arreglara— dijo entre lloriqueos acariciando el motor quemado de la motocicleta, con todos teniendo una gota en la nuca por el cambio de 180 grados en su actitud.

Eso había sido raro… y Bizarro.

Al ver como Issei guardaba el vehículo en un círculo mágico de color azul al instante su personalidad volvió a cambiar como si fuera otra persona.

—Bueno, si me disculpan, tengo que ir a la reunión de padres, ¡Meep, Meep!— soltó antes de agarrar a Arturia y desaparecer de allí como si nunca hubiera estado allí en primer lugar.

—...¿Acaba de ignorarnos?— pregunto Giovanna curiosa, antes de que el Mao pelirrojo suspirase con leve resignación.

—Tiende a hacer eso, al menos a ti no te ignoro solo porque estaba comprando un chocolate o pensando en que comería para la cena— dijo recordando las primeras veces que se encontró con Hyodo Issei. El Mao suspiro, separándose del pilar y dándose la vuelta; topándose con el pelinegro—¡A la madre!—grito exaltado, agarrándose de nuevo del pilar.

—¡Aquí estamos!— exclamo la mujer castaña escondida detrás de su hija menor.

—No sé si sentir vergüenza porque te escondas detrás de mí, o sentirme traicionada porque me uses de escudo humano— declaro Rias adolorida sentimentalmente.

—…Buchou… ustedes también están usando a mí de escudo— le dijo Kiba con una gota de sudor en la frente estando junto al pelirrojo mayor y el anciano frente al contingente de mujeres

—Recién me di cuenta de su presencia—comento Issei como si nada—Pero, hey, al menos esta vez no fue porque estaba comprando un chocolate— los demonios más jóvenes no podían creer que de verdad ignoro al Mao Lucifer por un chocolate—. Me doy cuenta de que no tengo ni idea de donde chuchas es eso de la reunión de padres— dijo Issei con Arturia en hombro—. Dime, ahora— le ordeno planamente a Sirzechs.

—Pero...tú no tienes...—detuvo sus palabras cuando vio el mango de **Kansho** en la mano de Issei.

—...Fingiré que no oí eso y no te partiré la puta cara—gruño con una vena en la frente—Dime.

—Es en tú respectiva aula—Issei gimoteo, molesto, genial, tenía que ir a clases… de repente pudo sentir la energía de alguien conocido por él.

Sonrió enormemente mientras volvía a desaparecer con su novia en hombro hacía su aula, con una sorpresiva sonrisa que asombro a todo mundo

—¿Y ahora porque esta tan feliz?— cuestiono el pelirrojo mayor, sorprendido al ver sonreír al chico Hyodo por primera vez desde que lo conoció.

—Ni idea, tal vez hay tacos en el aula—apenas dijo eso, solo él, sus padres, hermana y esposa se quedaron allí.

—Esa comida, tacos, ha de ser popular para que nos hayan dejado aquí

—No tienes ni idea, Okaa-sama

* * *

Mientras tanto con Issei, este entro con su novia al aula vacía, buscando en todo lado esa energía

Hasta que le vio, sentado al lado de una ventana, viendo al cielo con una sonrisa tranquila

Sonrió, dando un paso adentro del salón y, al instante, el hombre se giró a verlo

Era... algo impresionante de ver

Era un hombre joven, no parecía tener edad más allá de 19-21 años, una altura entre los 1.90 m y 2.09 m, además de ser un tanto musculoso y vestía de una manera curiosa.

Su cabello era bastante largo, llegándole a la espalda, era erizado, incluso más que su cabello o el de cualquier otro, era de un color azul oscuro, tenía algunos mechones rojos en cada parte de arriba del cabello junto con unos mechones de color blanco, pareciendo púas. Sus ojos eran de un hipnotizador color dorado oscuro, además de que tenía un contorno o sombra de color rojo debajo de los parpados.

Su vestimenta era… rara. Incluso para los demonios que no tenían un estilo concreto de vestir era una vestimenta rara. Tenía unas botas gigantes, no por los pies ya que eran de un tamaño moderado sino porque no terminaban en el talón sino que lo hacían hasta las rodillas, el cerquillo de las botas era de un color rojo, tenían una franja blanca en el centro y a los lados eran de color negro además de tener una especie de cinta metálica con 3 pinchos en cada bota, justo por las rodillas estaba una especie de protecciones doradas con un rubí en el centro y debajo una cinta bordeada de dorado y por dentro un color rojo. Tenía unos pantalones negros cubriéndole los muslos, unos guantes negros sin dedos con una especie de anillos dorados en las muñecas y una lengüeta roja por debajo de dicho anillo, finalmente un chaleco negro con protuberancias amarillas y pelaje blanco que le cubría los hombros.

Era... impresionante.

Issei bajo a su rubia con cuidado y, con una sonrisa, camino hacia el hombre quien le imito al mismo tiempo que los demonios y los dos parientes de Issei llegaban.

El peliazul camino con rectitud hacía el pelinegro, hasta que estuvieron finalmente frente a frente.

—Hola Ise—saludo el hombre casualmente, una sonrisa florecía en sus labios

El pelinegro no respondió, solamente se le lanzo encima al peliazul, y le abrazo

—Hola papá—saludo con voz leve mientras el peliazul también le abrazaba

—¿Papá?—repitieron todos, al igual que los recién llegados Gremory's de quienes el mayor de los hijos veía sorprendido al peliazul

—Usted...¿Qué hace aquí?—pregunto entrando al aula, viendo la sonrisa tranquila del Ojidorado

—Vine a ver a mi hijo, rojito—dijo el peliazul con una sonrisa algo burlona.

Sirzechs frunció el ceño—Me la ha jugado, nunca pensé que usted fuera–

—Sirzechs—su padre, Zeoticus Gremory, un hombre parecido a él pero con una pequeña barba de chivo, sus ojos azul-verdosos veían fijamente a su hijo—¿Quién es ese hombre?

—Padre…—el Mao Carmesí se mostró reacio pero termino yendo hacia el peliazul para presentarlo—…Este hombre es Izanagi no Okami, el Dios de Dioses

* * *

 _Un viejo desafío ha de regresar._

 _Las quemaduras del destino vuelven al mundo._

 _En momentos como este…Las cosas se ponen feas y los verdaderos sentimientos salen._

 _Siempre voy a amarte…y siempre estaré ahí también para ayudarte._

 _Quédate atrás y vuelve._

 _Porque seré el único que te protegerá._

 _Ellos me llaman_ _ **el demonio**_

 _¡Y el hijo despreciado de la vida!_

 _¡Y tomare eso de vuelta ahora mismo!_

 _El honor lleno de estrellas..._

 _¡QUE HAZ ROBADO!_

* * *

 **Bien, ahora, tal vez este no sea el mejor capítulo que verán pero me he esforzado (y mi hermano mayor también) mucho en hacerlo.**

 **El día de padres empezó, no agregue el episodio en la piscina ya que yo hice mis cálculos**

 **De lo de Kokabiel a la piscina mínimo ha de haber pasado una semana, y ese tiempo paso aquí, pero en el día 5 Joseph arribó a Tokio e Issei quedó preso; el día 6 Joseph llego a Kuoh por la tarde e Issei fue liberado en la noche y esa misma noche se encuentra con Arturia. En el día 7, el mismo día que ocurre la piscina, a su vez, ocurre la reunión de Sirzechs y Joseph así como en la noche Issei y Arturia lo hacen para que el día 8 empiece el día de visita.**

 **Ahora, en el transcurso del capítulo se mencionan varias cosas; la relación entre Joseph y Giovanna (su apellido también esta relacionado con un JoJo ;3) con Issei, la relación de Issei y Arturia Pendragon (si, es la de la saga Fate en cuanto apariencia-salvo las curvas, pechos y algo de su actitud), su relación con Issei, etc.**

 **Sí, llevan 3 años juntos y aun así su relación es algo tensa debido a que desde los 14, Arturia se preparaba para reclamar el trono del Rey Arturo, el cual, por supuesta "herencia" le pertenece a Arthur Pendragon (el de DxD) lo cual es un error que se verá más adelante; con la preparación se volvió un poco más como la Saber que se invoca al principio.**

 **¿Seguirá así? No, para nada, todo eso no es nada más a raíz de un problema familiar que no tardará en resolverse.**

 **Ahora, les parecerá extraño que Issei no se haya enterado de la existencia de Joseph y que este no se enterara de lo que le había pasado a Issei, pero todo esto recae mayoritariamente en la persona de Sirzechs. Sus razones se verán más adelante pero, para él, son importantes.**

 **Izanagi no Okami ya de por si es un dios shinto que la mayoría ha de conocer, pero este Izanagi pertenece a mi amigo y hermano Racon Omega 98; particularmente, en su fic Naruto Okami es donde tiene mayor peso pero en la mayoría de fics que él tiene como protagonista a Naruto "Uzumaki", aparece Izanagi y, por consecuencia, Issei (por cierto, en el capítulo anterior se menciona a un hombre que iba a veces con Issei, ese hombre era Izanagi :3).**

 **Recae que si quieren saber más de lo que vivió Issei en los lapsos que estuvo desaparecido tienen que revisar sus fics, ya que estos contienen parte fundamental de como Issei obtiene varios de los poderes que se vieron, ven y se verán de aquí en adelante.**

 **Ahora hare algo que tomare de mi ejemplo a seguir, Racon Omega 98, el cual será explicar brevemente (aunque yo si lo haré breve 7-7) lo que serían las habilidades de Issei, sus compañeros, villanos y demás.**

 **Adaptabilidad: Si habéis jugado Prototype (cualquiera de las dos partes) sabrán que los protagonistas tienen la capacidad de tomar la apariencia de una persona a la cual absorben así como los recuerdos de estas. Bien, con Issei es un caso similar pero con algunos cambios: cuando toma el ADN lo lleva al límite de sus capacidades, llegando al máximo posible (e imposible) que el "donante" puede llegar a ser al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo toma algunos aspectos del físico del "donante en cuestión. Al mismo tiempo a Issei se le concede las habilidades y recuerdos (lo cual le permite dominar con facilidad estas mismas) de la persona.**

 **Creo que eso es todo, si quieren saber algo más no duden en comentarlo o mandarme un PM que con gusto responderé. A su vez, me abriré una cuenta en Facebook para poder anunciar los avances de los capítulos e imágenes de referencia.**

 **P.D: ¿Les gustó el lemon? Si es así, fue trabajo conjunto entre mi hermano y yo :3**


	9. El Hombre poseido por un Rey Celestial

_**¡A los reviews!:**_

 _ **Adrammlech57: Felicidades por llegar primero xD, y todo lo demás ya te lo conteste por PM :3**_

 _ **Racon Omega 98: Se me paso ese detallazo :3**_

 _ **ElYoker2002: Gracias lince :v se vienen más (7u7), ella es un personaje que no tendra nada que ver en la trama :D**_

 _ **Mi nave dijo el Issei :'v**_

 _ **¿Quién dice? XD**_

 _ **Yo le enseñe a Racon a hacer esas referencias :v**_

 _ **Sep, por cierto, de adulta estará mas buena que la Lancer 7u7**_

 _ **YisusDraco: 7u7**_

 _ **BRabbitKami: ¡Aqui esta! :D**_

 _ **¡Empecemos ya con esta mierda! :D**_

* * *

 **(In the world – Ao no Exorcist)**

 **El lado oscuro de mi corazón se revelará**

 _Se mira como un par de ojos rojos brillan en la oscuridad, mientras una estrella demoniaca brillaba a un costado y la esclerótica de los ojos se volvían negras._

 **Una tristeza imborrable del pasado.**

 _Los ojos son cubiertos por un enorme fuego negro, mientras plumas negras, blancas y trozos de ala de murciélago caían en ese fuego que rodeaba a un pequeño niño_

 **No pasa nada si no lo hago en serio, dispararé mis armas y extenderé mis manos.**

 _Una serie de cabelleras se miran, plateado, blanco, negro, rubio y rojo mientras brillos de colores similares cubrían al niño, que pasaba a ser un adolescente de cabello negro_

 **¿Desde cuándo mi camino ha sido tan inevitable?**

 _Aparece el símbolo de un león en su espalda, mientras caminaba lentamente hacía el brillo del sol, con un hacia dorada en mano_

 **Y ahora no ha quedado nada... Al diablo mi destino.**

 _Aparece Irina arrodillada enfrente de un hombre de cabellos negros con una suave sonrisa, solo para que cambiase a una Irina saliendo de allí mientras la sonrisa iba a una torcida y cruel sonrisa._

 **Yo me lamento por mi orgullo no puedo soportarlo.**

 _Aparece Rias mirando como Issei camina hacía un peliblanco dejando sus pisadas en la tierra._

 **Ah, ah, ah, solo en mi mundo. Un aria de amor resonando a través de esta realidad distorsionada con oraciones retorcidas.**

 _Ahora Issei aparece en la academia, mirando la sonrisa paternal del hombre de cabellos azules en frente suyo mientras parpadeaba levemente._

 **Mis sueños y mi futuro se derrumban.**

 _Issei mira como enfrente de él estaba un hombre pelinegro con mechas rojas, blancas y grises de ojos dorados, con una sonrisa cansada, y apretando los puños, se lanzó contra él_

 **Y decir mentiras sería muy aburrido.**

 _Akeno aparece sentada abrazando sus rodillas, mirando las plumas negras debajo suyo, antes de que Issei aparezca en cámara y mire la espada de 377 cm en su mano._

 **Adiós mi preciada vida.**

 **Ve y reescribe este destino. Hazlo por tu orgullo, cubierto de heridas.**

 _Issei agarra un brillo dorado en la mano de un hombre pelinaranja con ojos azules, que le sonreía con orgullo junto a una mujer de cabello negro y ojos amarillos._

 **Ah, ah, ah, solo en mi mundo.**

 _Un campo lleno de espadas se mira alrededor de Issei, quien ahora vestía un traje negro y un manto de color beige que se mecía con el viento._

 **Incluso así yo canto la canción de amor y que tu deseo de dejar este mundo distorsionado se pueda cumplir y que nuestros destinos se vuelvan a unir.**

 _Estirando una mano, Issei mira al grupo de 7 personas enfrente suyo, encabezados por un peliplata de ojos bicolores_

 **El arrancamiento de la mentira era importante después de todo, puesto que esta es mi preciada vida.**

 _La imagen cambia a un pelirrojo de ojos azules, a un peliplata de ojos rojos, un pelinegro de ojos negros, un peliblanco de ojos azules y un rubio de ojos morados, hasta llegar finalmente al mismo hombre que antes_

 **La nube oscura de mi corazón está desapareciendo y la luz empieza a salir de nuevo.**

 _El campo de espadas vuelve a aparecer, mientras ambos vuelven a lanzarse contra él otro en combate_

 **Peleemos, no hay nada que temer.**

 _Dos espadas iguales chocan entre si, y los mismos ojos se miran entre si mientras el presente se enfrenaba al futuro._

 **Blandiré mi espada de doble filo.**

 _Finalmente, la espada dorada de la victoria prometida, Excalibur, brilla en el campo de espadas ilimitadas al momento que un héroe renace_

* * *

Para comprender el mundo, uno debe soportar su odio, su alegría y su pena. Mi padre siempre habló de la necesidad del mal y sus disensiones mal disimuladas… pero debo alejarme de la sombra de mi padre. ¿Saben? Una revelación se me ocurrió en el oscuro camino de un sueño, la intangible e indescriptible esencia de la verdad me habló y obedientemente respondí…

El hombre a mi lado, Izanagi no Okami, me hablo de todo eso, la dualidad, "causa y efecto", acción y reacción. Tus actos malos o buenos regresaran a ti tarde o temprano, ¿Por qué?

Por que el Karma es una Perra, con P mayúscula cabe destacar. Diablos, debería ir todo en mayúsculas.

Karma es un nombre para la fuerza de todos los actos de una persona, independientemente de su intención en todas las encarnaciones pasadas, dando forma a su destino para su próxima reencarnación física.

Eso es lo que te diría cualquier monje o persona suficientemente conocedora del tema. ¿Yo? Yo puedo decirte la total verdad:

¡El Karma es una Perra!

Podía ver que papa me estaba leyendo la mente, con esos ojos dorados que siempre tenían ese brillo, el de un niño apunto de cometer una travesura o que ya la había cometido. Esa inocente sonrisa me miraba y me palmeaba la espalda, hablándole a los Gremory sobre mi.

—No es una sorpresa que te hayas convertido en semejante galán hijo, yo era igual a ti a tu edad— después de que me contara sus desvaríos, comenzó a reírse de manera alocada, casi… asustando completamente al grupo por como temblaba todo el lugar.

¿Ves de lo que te hablo?

El Karma. Es. Una. ¡PERRA!

* * *

 **Dragontale Arco 2: [Cadenas del Pasado]**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: El Hombre poseído por un Rey Celestial**

* * *

Dada a su categoría como Mao; Sirzechs Gremory había conocido–o había terminado de conocer–a diversos seres mitológicos reconocidos a nivel mundial y se había formado una propia impresión de ellos.

Empezando por sus homólogos: Azazel y Michael. El primero era un fanático de las Sacred Gears, las mujeres y el buen licor. _Un buen caído._ Pensaba el pelirrojo. Michael, por otro lado, era alguien con quien podrías entablar fácilmente una conversación amena; siempre y cuando no tocases un tema sensible para él.

La muerte de Elohim, las cruzadas, la violación y asesinato de Jeane D'Arc, el Proyecto Espada Sagrada y la lista seguía y seguía…

El Padre de Todos, Odín, era un viejo verde y despreocupado de primera; pero aún con esas, era mejor líder que lo que él y sus compañeros podrían llegar a ser.

Yasaka, la Kyubi no Kitsune, una adorable pero poderosa madre soltera–hasta donde sabían–que siempre buscaba hacer lo correcto tanto para su gente como para su pequeña hija de 8 años.

La lista de líderes seguía: Zeus, Indra y demás.

Pero entre todos ellos no había ser más raro, extraño y troll que Izanagi no Okami; el Dios de Dioses.

—La más rara es mi esposa—comentó el peliazul con una sonrisa

El Gremory se tomó las sienes—Cierto, puede leer la mente

Izanagi rio levemente ante sus palabras, le encantaba hacer eso.

…

* * *

La actitud de su bisnieto era algo que preocupaba demasiado al anciano Joestar

Sus ojos rojos eran tan fríos y vacíos como los de una persona que había visto y le había pasado de todo

Pero, en esos momentos, él le sonreía como si nada a aquella jovencita rubia quien, algo sonrojada, le daba un golpe en el hombro debido a algo que debió de haber dicho

 _¿Por qué sonríes?_ Pensó viéndolo fijamente. ¿ _Por qué finges que no te a pasado nada?_

Tal vez aquella sonrisa que le daba a la chica demostraba sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella. Pero si había algo que Joseph en sus 96 años de vida había adquirido era el leer a las personas.

Y sabia que detrás de esa sonrisa había alguien destrozado mental y físicamente.

Cuando su nieta estaba por cumplir 11 años, estaba en Egipto.

En aquel caluroso día de 1987 estaba reunido con una persona de la cual se hizo amigo en el 84.

Era un egipcio, una buena persona.

Congeniaron apenas se conocieron, como si estuvieran destinados a ello desde hacia tanto.

Su nombre...Mohamed Avdol.

Avdol era un asombroso adivino, usaba las cartas del Tarot para predecir el futuro y lo hacia de las mil maravillas.

Eso le sirvió cuando él en Egipto estuvo investigando a un grupo de personas con poderes extraños.

Poderes que, curiosamente, él y Avdol también tenían.

Al no poder darles un nombre apropiado, aquel grupo usaba las mismas cartas para nombrarlos.

De los 21 Arcanos Mayores que tenia el mazo, solo vieron 16.

Y por ello, Avdol lo citó unas semanas de haber derrotado a la líder de ese grupo. Una anciana que tenia el poder bajo la carta de _**Justice**_.

Cuando llegó el día de su reunión, se sorprendió al ver a su amigo acompañado de esa anciana. Ambos tomando el té como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

—¡Avdol!—le reclamó el Joseph de por aquel entonces 66 años, vestido como Indiana Jones—¿Qué significa esto?—le cuestionó con el ceño fruncido

Avdol, un hombre moreno de ojos almendrados vestido con una túnica roja sobre una vestimenta blanca junto a unas cadenas doradas colgándole del cuello y unas sandalias de correas de color marrón, solo le sonrió—Calma señor Joestar—le pidió—Por favor...la señora Enja nos quiere decir algo importante—le ofreció la silla a su lado, justo en frente de la anciana

Joseph se le quedó mirando antes de jalar el asiento y se sentase allí, cruzándose de brazos, esperando alguna respuesta de parte de la anciana y el hombre.

Espero de todo y a la vez espero nada.

Pero lo que ella le dijo, no lo esperó para nada.

—Su familia sigue estando en peligro.

Se asustó por su puesto, ¿como no estarlo?.

—¿Cómo?—solo se limitó a decir eso, poniendo una mueca seria, intentando ocultar su creciente temor interno

Enja, una anciana bajita de cabello canoso, solo le miró con seriedad—Señor Joestar...no solo soy una simple adivina, soy más que eso, soy la mejor en lo que hago—le respondió, sacando una cámara de fotografías instantáneas—Pero para probar lo que vi, necesito que use su poder...

Joseph no dudó y alzó su brazo derecho— **¡Hermit Purple!** —una serie de enredaderas moradas aparecieron enrolladas por toda su extremidad, la cual bajo rápidamente, destrozando la cámara sin dudar.

Ese era su poder, bendecido baja la carta del **Ermitaño**.

Bajo la mirada de los tres presentes, salieron dos fotos.

En una aparecía la silueta de un hombre semidesnudo, solo se veía su cabello rojo y sus ojos de igual color con una curiosa marca en su omóplato izquierdo.

Marca que Joseph conocía muy bien

—Oh. My. God—susurró dejándose caer en su silla.

Enja solo alzó su cabeza para verlo—Vi a este hombre en mis sueños...y le tiene un mensaje...

El Joestar alzó la cabeza rápidamente y viéndola, preguntó—¿Cuál mensaje?—sonó apurado, pero necesitaba respuestas y rápido.

—... _ **«Tu nieta...solo es el comienzo»**_

En ese momento sintió miedo como nunca antes. Pero logró controlarse. Tenia que ser fuerte.

Enja y Avdol esperaron a que se calmara antes de seguir.

 _"La segunda foto es la clave para terminar todo lo que persigue a tu sangre"...Eso fue lo que me dijo Enja._ Pensó Joseph sacando la misma foto que sacó en aquel entonces.

Dos cosas habian esa foto.

Una estrella roja y un par de ojos rojos con la pupila dorada.

No entendió lo que queria decirle pero su amigo y aquella anciana se lo aclararon.

 _ **Aquel que nació bajo la protección de la estrella sera quién triunfe sobre aquel mal que lleva más de un siglo persiguiendo a su sangre.**_

La _**Estrella**_.

Una de las cartas que faltaban en el Tarot que Avdol leía.

El _**Hierofante**_ , el _**Carro**_ , la _**Luna**_ y el _**Mundo**_ también faltaban.

Apenas terminó aquella reunión, voló directo a Japón...muy a su pesar.

Sorprendentemente, apenas piso el suelo nipón, su nuera le llamó y le dijo que su nieta habia sanado.

Era tal vez cosa del _**destino**_.

El tema lo dejo allí y esperó que alguien en su familia tuviera un hijo de ojos rojos con aquella pupila dorada. Por descarte sacó a su nieta e hijo, ninguno tenia el mismo poder que él y no daban indicio alguno de mostrarlo en el futuro próximo.

Y de alli, no paso nada.

Hasta que se enteró que su nieta habia salido embarazada...de mellizos.

 _Fue un milagro_. Pensó Joseph con una sonrisa triste, apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta. _Estuve allí cuando nacieron...temí al ver que no tuvieras aquellos ojos rojos y temí aún más al ver aquella marca en tu pequeño omóplato..._

Empezó a caminar hacia la pareja acompañado de su otra bisnieta, ahora su rostro tenia una mueca de seriedad total.

 _Pero...necesito saber si ahora...eres aquel..._ Pensó finalmente, recordando los ojos de su bisnieto en la batalla contra Kokabiel que Sirzechs le mostró.

—Issei—el pelinegro detuvo su charla con la rubia y se giró para verlo fijamente—Necesito hablar contigo...a solas...—su petición no solo llamó la atención de su bisnieto, sino de todas las personas en la habitación

—Claro—sin más, besó la mejilla de la dama y se giró, caminando hacia él—¿Dónde?

—Hay un restaurant a dos calles de aquí—le dijo colocando sus manos en los bolsillos de su saco

—Lo conozco, el café sabe a mierda—comentó, haciendo parpadear a Joseph—Prefiero el americano, los japos solo saben hacer té

El Joestar solo atinó a soltar una gran carcajada sobresaltando a Giovanna levemente. Nunca lo habia oído reír así.

El anciano negó levemente, aún riendo por lo bajo antes de verla—Giovanna, quédate con la amiga de Issei—pidió viendo a la ojiverde

El nombrado, quien caminaba a la puerta, se detuvo y dijo una sola palabra—Novia

Soltó otra risotada—Perdona, quédate con la novia de Issei—y con eso dicho, siguió a su bisnieto de ojos rojos; dejando callados a todos en el salón

—Hey Sirzechs—susurró Izanagi al oído del Mao—Tu hermana no reacciona...

—Cállate...solo...cállate

* * *

Dos calles más abajo de la academia se encontraba un pequeño restaurant que atendía durante todo el día; sirviendo desayuno, almuerzo y cena.

Y alli bisnieto y bisabuelo se encontraban viéndose mutuamente en total silencio, a la espera que el otro hablase.

—...Supongo que esperas a que diga algo, ¿verdad?— pregunto Joseph, mientras miraba al Hyodo cruzado de brazos

—...—este únicamente guardo silencio, sin cambiar su mirada o posición.

—...¿Sabes? Este lugar ya tiene varios años aquí—comento el anciano oyendo a los pájaros cantar—Aquí tus padres tuvieron su primera cita...lo sé porque los seguí—no pudo evitar reírse de aquellos días.

Que ya no existían.

Suspiro al recordar que, debido a su falta de acción, su nieta termino muriendo, generando que la vida de Issei se fuese por la borda

Y todo era por su culpa

Era su culpa que esos momentos no volverían.

—...¿A dónde quieres llegar?—cuestiono el pelinegro sin inmutarse

—Me quiero disculpar—respondió con toda sinceridad y tristeza presentes en su tono de voz—Debí de haber actuado apenas nacieron los dos...Perdóname Ise, por mi culpa tus padres y hermana están muertos

—Dime algo que no sepa— respondió Issei mordazmente, antes de soltar un bufido exasperado y llevarse la yema de los dedos al puente de la nariz—. Mira, no tendría ningún problema contigo "abuelo" de no ser por el hecho que hace tres días no tenía ni la más mínima idea de tu existencia. Todos malditos años de mi vida los he pasado creyendo que ya no tenía familia.

—¿Desconocías mi existencia? ¡Ise! ¡Yo estuve presente el día que naciste, yo los visitaba e incluso me quedaba con ustedes hasta que cumplieron 4 años!

—¿¡Y donde estuviste cuando mataron a mis padres!? ¿¡Donde estuviste para salvar a mi hermana!? ¿¡Donde estuviste cuando todo el maldito mundo sobrenatural planeaba matarme con 5 años!?

—¡Estaba buscando a los malnacidos que mataron a mi nieta, su esposo y mi bisnieta!—Le respondió el anciano con igual fuerza—¡Maldita sea Issei! ¡Pensé que en aquel día también fuiste asesinado! ¡Azazel me contó que fue así!

—...— Issei suspiro, antes de pasarse la mano por la cara y mirar al cielo—Debo de recordar golpear en las bolas a Azazel la próxima vez que lo vea— murmuro para si mismo.

Volvieron a callar, como si la gritadera de antes no hubiera pasado en lo que les traían sus cafés americanos.

Quedaron varios minutos así, hasta que Issei aspiro resignado y habló—¿Sabes? Mi primera cita aquí en Kuoh, fue en este lugar.—le dijo con cierta nostalgia y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, viendo su reflejo en el café.

Joseph se mostro levemente sorprendido ante sus palabras antes de sonreír suavemente—Vaya, que curioso—comentó bebiendo un poco de su café, saboreándolo para después pasarlo, a punto de decir sus siguientes palabras

—Tu siguiente línea será: _"Supongo que fue con la rubia que te acompañaba"_ —dijo Issei señalándolo con el dedo índice.

—Supongo que fue con la rubia que…—sus palabras murieron al procesar lo dicho por su bisnieto quien sonreía juguetonamente— .GOD ¡Heredaste _eso!_ —el chico alzó una ceja, curioso ante sus palabras—Tu siguiente línea será: _"¿De que rayos hablas, anciano?"_

—¿De que rayos hablas, anciano?—preguntó el pelinegro antes de procesar lo dicho. Agachó la mirada y se rio—Ahora ya se de donde lo heredé

—Cualidad que pocos poseen, muchacho—le dijo el Joestar con una sonrisa.

Issei negó levemente y le dijo—Si, fue con ella; en nuestro primer año juntos

—¿Primer año?—cuestionó haciendo que el pelinegro asintiese levemente—¿Cuántos años llevan?

—3 años y con muchos problemas con su familia en medio—tal vez estaba siendo demasiado abierto con aquel anciano, pero, hey, era su bisabuelo y no tenia la culpa de nada; salvo de escuchar a un cuervo pervertido de varios cientos de años de edad

—¿Problemas? ¿No aprobaban su relación?

—Hum, el único que no lo aprobaba era su primo pero no ese tipo de problemas—respondió moviendo su café—Problemas de herencia entre ella, su prima y del primo que te dije antes

—¿Problemas de herencia?—repitió Joseph curioso—A de haber sido serio…a todo esto; no me has dicho su nombre

—Pendragon—el anciano parpadeó levemente—Su nombre es Arturia Pendragon

Mientras tanto en la Academia, ocurría algo similar pero en el Club de Ocultismo. Y más que una conversación, era un interrogatorio.

* * *

—…¿Puedes repetirlo?

—Con gusto; mi nombre es Arturia Pendragon, descendiente directa del Rey Arturo por parte del hijo que tuvo con Guinevere—repitió la rubia comiendo galletas de un plato dado por Grayfia quien, junto a su marido y suegros, aguardaban en silencio y miraban el interrogatorio con algo de diversión

—Pequeña, si vieras tu rostro ahora te reirías de ti misma—comentó Izanagi grabando a petición de la pelirroja

—Con que por esa razón Hyodo Issei no destruyó las [Excalibur]—comentó Xenovia con una mano en el mentón.

—El Sekiryuutei siempre atrae a gente influyente y poderosa—comentó Zeoticus Gremory, padre de Rias y Sirzechs, atrayendo la atención de todos

—Eso es cierto querido—dijo la exuberante mujer a su lado, Venelana Bael, su mujer y madre de sus hijos—Se dice que cuan más fuerte sea la gente que sea atraída por su aura, más fuerte será el Sekiryuutei—bebió un poco de su té, viendo de reojo a su hijo quién se tensó levemente—Pero claro, esas solo son suposiciones…

—¡Cambiando radicalmente de tema!—exclamó el dios de cabello azul apuntando con la videocámara al rostro de Arturia, quien solo le miró confundida—Hola pequeña, veo que has crecido

—¿Eso es sarcasmo? Mido igual que hace dos años, suegro Izanagi—no sabia que tras sus últimas palabras, Grayfia le estaba dando aires a Rias quien seguía sin creerse eso de que era novia de su queridísimo [Peón]

—Si, y mi hijo ahora es un gigante a tú lado. Por tu culpa tuvo dolores de cuello por mucho tiempo—la rubia se sonrojó de la vergüenza, debido a la veracidad de las palabras del Dios Troll, Izanagi no Okami.—Dime, ¿cuándo cumplen 3 años?

—En unas semanas

—Aguantar a ese mocoso 3 años, es un logro, es insoportable—comentó con gracia el padre del nombrado.

 _Totalmente cierto._ Pensó Sirzechs recordando que se habia encontrado canas en su roja melena de león por culpa del desgraciado de Hyodo Issei.

—Vivo rodeada de insoportables—le recordó la rubia bebiendo más de su té

—Buen punto—dijo el peliazul—Tu presencia será buena aquí, tal vez le quites lo emo

—Eso precisamente vine a hacer

Y alli, se fue la mañana de los demonios

* * *

Por otro lado, Hyodo Issei conversaba amenamente con Joseph Joestar sobre las aventuras que tuvieron, poniéndose al día entre sí

Joseph se sentía contento debido a que con su bisnieto dentro de lo sobrenatural, no podía guardarse nada.

—Y entonces le dije: " _¡Niguerundayo, Smokey!"_ —grito el anciano recordando a su amigo exalcalde de su pueblito, en paz descanse.

Issei se carcajeó con fuerza, el Niguerundayo, una vieja técnica de la familia que pasaba de generación a generación.

Ahora sabia de donde lo sacó.

Aspiró levemente para recuperar el aire que habia soltado cuando se rio como una perra escandalosa, esa historia si estuvo buena.

Estaba llena de negros, guerras, italianos, huidas chistosas, muertes bajo piedras, artes con el sol, hombres que salían de pilares y, por su puesto, poses homoeróticas.

Y entonces, recordó algo—Oi jiji—Joseph hizo un sonido mientras se comia un submarino—Dices que Giovanna es mi prima, pero que yo recuerde mis padres son hijos únicos

—Goh, egho—dijo el anciano con la boca llena, antes de tragarse lo que tenia en la boca—Bueno, Giovanna es más bien una prima lejana

—¿Prima lejana?

—Es bisnieta de la hermana de tu bisabuelo paterno, es decir, la tía de tu abuelo—aclaró el Joestar de manera tranquila haciendo suspirar a Issei

—No conozco mucho de nuestro árbol familiar…—reconoció el pelinegro por lo bajo haciendo reír suavemente a su bisabuelo.

—Natural, me aseguré que tu madre no lo conociera ni por tu abuelo ni por nadie más—le comentó Joseph tranquilamente—Y estoy seguro que nadie de la familia de tu padre conocía sus raíces

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó el Hyodo con genuina curiosidad, haciendo que Joseph cerrara la mirada

—Si conoces a Izanagi, supongo que conocerás a Yamata

Yamata, el Dios de los Demonios, el primer Demonio que pisó el Omniverso donde todos residían. Hermanastro menor del Dios de Dioses, Izanagi no Okami, hijo del **Rey Escarlata** y la **Sacerdotisa de la Vida.**

Yamata contaba con 72 hijos demonios, estos nombrados curiosamente como cada demonio nombrado en el **Ars Goetia** del Rey Solomon.

Con esto dio inicio a una pequeña leyenda para quienes conocían la existencia de este ser casi Omnipresente y Omnisciente.

Se dice que Yamata llegó un día al mundo, en el que Elohim aún gobernaba con Lucifer sin ser Lucifer. Este junto a 7 de sus hermanos, ángeles creados por Yahvé, siendo dotados por grandes capacidades como él; se hartaron de ver como su creador hacia sus anchas por donde se plazca.

En primera, los ángeles no podían decir nada. La palabra de Elohim era la ley, no tenían libre albedrío, si hacían algo, tenían que primero notificarlo al 'Padre'.

Pero la gota rebalsó el vaso fue cuando dio vida a su mayor "creación": el hombre.

No solo le dio el mejor lugar en el cielo, el Edén, sino que también les dio a esos tres algo que a ellos no les dio: libre albedrío.

Lucifer, Beelzebú, Asmodeus, Leviatán, Amón, Belphegor, Mammon y Samael enfurecieron y decidieron ir en contra de su creador.

Esto llamó la atención del Dios de los Demonios, quién por una vez en su eterna vida, decidió ser bueno con el prójimo y se presentó ante los siete ángeles.

" _ **He visto sus desesperación y yo me estoy aburriendo, así que le propongo algo: yo les doy el poder y ustedes me divierten. Quiero ver hasta donde llegan con esto"**_

Y así se cumplió; Samael uso el nuevo poder que le dio Yamata y se convirtió en la serpiente que tentó a Adán y Eva.

Este cayó, sus alas blancas se volvieron negras y Elohim le castigó, su sangre ahora era capaz de matar a cualquier tipo de reptil y fue encerrado en un espacio apartado de todos.

Pero el sacrificio no fue en vano, Samael plantó la primera semilla que incitó a varios ángeles en rebelarse contra el creador.

El resto es una historia conocida por todos (o casi todos).

Los ángeles cayeron junto a sus hermanos, 1/3 del Cielo fue a parar al Infierno como los primeros ángeles caídos quienes no mucho después fundaron Grigori con Azazel a la cabeza.

El ser humano volvió a habitar la tierra gracias a los hijos mayores que Adán y Eva tuvieron antes que Caín y Abel.

Y entonces, Yamata volvió por allá en el año 10.000 antes de Cristo a visitar a sus ayudantes.

Sonrió al ver lo que habían logrado, no estaba mal para ellos quienes apenas se acostumbraban a sus nuevos poderes.

Pero ocurría un detalle, eran llamados demonios pero allí no habian demonios como tal; así que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

No mucho después Yamata llegó con 72 seres, sus 72 hijos, 72 demonios en toda regla. Varios machos y hembras.

Tomaron a 72 humanos y los 72 demonios tomaron formas humanoides y procrearon entre sí, dando nacimiento a los primeros líderes de los clanes demoníacos de ese mundo.

Irónicamente, los demonios proclamaban su pureza y eran mestizos, no presentaban mucho gen humano, pero sí lo tenían.

Issei apoyó su mano en su mejilla—Tengo presente la leyenda, más que leyenda, es totalmente cierta

—Bueno, ya que la sabes, esta relacionada a nuestra familia

El pelinegro entrecerró los ojos levemente—¿Relacionados con demonios?—murmuró antes de recordar algo—…Bael…

—Bien hecho Sherlock—dijo el Sugar Daddy con una sonrisa—Por parte mía, de mi hijo y mi nieta desciendes de Bael

—Joder—dijo levemente sorprendido—Sabía que ya era genial pero esto se acerca al límite

Joseph se carcajeó levemente terminando su café.

Entre todo eso, oyeron el sonido de unas motocicletas acercarse al lugar.

No pasó mucho para que un grupo de cinco adolescentes entraran, todos vestidos como 'motociclistas' con cadenas por todos lados y con cabellos de colores variopintos.

El que parecía ser el líder era pelimorado con lentes de sol sobre sus ojos, un piercing colgando de su labio inferior y otro en sus fosas nasales como un toro.

—¡Señores!—gritó el chico sacándose los lentes, mostrando unos ojos azules—¡Mis amigos y yo, pedimos su atención!

Ambos familiares giraron su cabeza para ver a los cinco chicos, e Issei lo reconoció al instante—Zacarías Orobas…

El heredero de la casa Orobas bajó la mirada, topándose con los ojos rojos de Issei—¿Hyodo 'Bastardo Malnacido' Issei?

—Nunca me gustó ese apodo—murmuró el pelinegro viendo como el demonio se acercaba a él

—¿Qué hace el ser no sobrenatural más buscado en un lugar como este?

—Estudio en la academia, animal—respondió el Hyodo con un leve gruñido—Yo si me preocupo por mi futuro

Zacarías frunció el ceño y sacó una pistola de la funda de su cadera, una Glock 9. mm y la apuntó a la cabeza de Issei—Disculpa pero creo que no te oí bien—cargo el arma pero Issei no se inmutaba—¿Acaso me has llamado imbécil?

—Creo que imbécil te queda corto—respondió Issei con sorna haciendo enfurecer al demonio

—¡Bastardo…!—llevó su dedo al gatillo y no dudó ni un segundo en disparar.

Todo fue en cámara lenta, la bala salió del cañón girando mientras se dirigía a la cabeza del desprotegido pelinegro, viajando unos escasos dos centímetros hasta casi tocar su cabeza.

La palabra clave era "casi" ya que antes de que siquiera lo rosase, unos dedos morados enguantados detuvieron el avance de la bala.

—Yare Yare Daze (Dame un respiro)—Issei se levantó, pateando la silla y colocándose las manos en los bolsillos mientras que el heredero Orobas retrocedía levemente, viendo la bala suspendida a un costado de la cabeza de Issei—¿No has aprendido de nuestro último encuentro, Zacarías?—dio un par de pasos hacia el demonio, acercando peligrosamente su rostro al del pelimorado—Inútil. Todo lo que hagas es inútil, realmente inútil.

La bala cayó y de la nada, un brazo morado salió detrás de Issei, agarrando al demonio del cuello mientras que otro brazo salía y empezaba a darle puñetazos al rostro de Zacarías.

—¡ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!—un intenso grito de batalla fue escuchado por el grupo de demonios y por el anciano mientras la sangre y dientes del Orobas salía disparada por el lugar—¡ORAAAAA!

De un potente derechazo, Zacarías Orobas salió volando, atravesando la pared y chocando contra las cinco motocicletas con el rostro hinchado y sangrante.

—¡Maldito!—grito un peliazul compañero del demonio caído girándose con los demás para ver a Issei.

Y entonces allí lo vieron.

Era un ser humanoide, de compleción musculosa, midiendo casi 2.50 metros de alto. Su cabello negro cuervo como el de Issei desafiaba la gravedad, sus ojos eran de color aguamarina y brillando con furia fría y deseos de batalla.

Su piel era morada, nada humana, con detalles y líneas doradas en brazos y torso, con solo un taparrabos para cubrir su entrepierna y una bufanda anaranjada.

Joseph se atragantó con su submarino viendo a aquel ser que flotaba detrás de su bisnieto. ¡Él conocía que era!

Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando oyó el nombre del ser detrás de su nombre.

 _ **Star Platinum**_

* * *

 _ **¡IEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES! ¡DESPUÉS DE 3 MESES Y UN DÍA POR FIN PUBLIQUE ESTA MIERDA!**_

 **¡** _ **Casi 5.000 palabras de puro relleno para llegar a lo que nos importa que es la jodida reunión que esta que me hincha las pelotas para saber como hacerla!**_

 _ **Okey, me calmo (c calma y c come un snicker).**_

 _ **Bien, ver Vento Aureo me inspiró demasiado y me dedique a escribir el cap en 3 días seguidos con música bien chida con referencias a los JoJo's para poder darles un capítulo con los JoJo's.**_

 _ **Más vale que hayan sacado sus escudos americanos para entender las referencias señores :u**_

 _ **No tengo nada que decir salvo que inclusive el título es una referencia :3**_

 _ **¿Se esperaban la aparición del Stand con más Power Ups (Gold Expirence Réquiem no cuenta) y con el usuario más nerfeado de la vida? Yo espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado su aparición bien chida :3**_

 _ **Con eso dicho, me voy a mimir ;3**_

 _ **Stalkenme, pli, que Kiyohime en mi Chaldea ya lo hace demasiado TTTT_TTTT**_


	10. Respuesta

_**¡A los reviews!:**_

 _ **Racon Omega 98: Yes~ pero de allí nació Moon Platinum y gracias~**_

 _ **ElYoker2002: De nada :D, Yes, I AM! xD, muchos limones xD, tengo el poder absoluto y me la ; podría hacerlo, Issei es sorprendentemente violable, digo, perdió lo virgen a los 3 :P, haber dime esas 7 teorías**_

 _ **Protagonista: Bruno Buccelatti**_

 _ **Antagonista: El Kiras**_

 _ **Obviamente, es mentira, mi JoJo favorito es Josefu Josta y el antagonista…el capítulo te dirá quién es :3**_

* * *

 **(In the world – Ao no Exorcist)**

 **El lado oscuro de mi corazón se revelará**

 _Se mira como un par de ojos rojos brillan en la oscuridad, mientras una estrella demoniaca brillaba a un costado y la esclerótica de los ojos se volvían negras._

 **Una tristeza imborrable del pasado.**

 _Los ojos son cubiertos por un enorme fuego negro, mientras plumas negras, blancas y trozos de ala de murciélago caían en ese fuego que rodeaba a un pequeño niño_

 **No pasa nada si no lo hago en serio, dispararé mis armas y extenderé mis manos.**

 _Una serie de cabelleras se miran, plateado, blanco, negro, rubio y rojo mientras brillos de colores similares cubrían al niño, que pasaba a ser un adolescente de cabello negro_

 **¿Desde cuándo mi camino ha sido tan inevitable?**

 _Aparece el símbolo de un león en su espalda, mientras caminaba lentamente hacía el brillo del sol, con un hacia dorada en mano_

 **Y ahora no ha quedado nada... Al diablo mi destino.**

 _Aparece Irina arrodillada enfrente de un hombre de cabellos negros con una suave sonrisa, solo para que cambiase a una Irina saliendo de allí mientras la sonrisa iba a una torcida y cruel sonrisa._

 **Yo me lamento por mi orgullo no puedo soportarlo.**

 _Aparece Rias mirando como Issei camina hacía un peliblanco dejando sus pisadas en la tierra._

 **Ah, ah, ah, solo en mi mundo. Un aria de amor resonando a través de esta realidad distorsionada con oraciones retorcidas.**

 _Ahora Issei aparece en la academia, mirando la sonrisa paternal del hombre de cabellos azules en frente suyo mientras parpadeaba levemente._

 **Mis sueños y mi futuro se derrumban.**

 _Issei mira como enfrente de él estaba un hombre pelinegro con mechas rojas, blancas y grises de ojos dorados, con una sonrisa cansada, y apretando los puños, se lanzó contra él_

 **Y decir mentiras sería muy aburrido.**

 _Akeno aparece sentada abrazando sus rodillas, mirando las plumas negras debajo de él antes de que Issei aparezca en cámara y mire la espada de 377 cm en su mano._

 **Adiós mi preciada vida.**

 **Ve y reescribe este destino. Hazlo por tu orgullo, cubierto de heridas.**

 _Issei agarra un brillo dorado en la mano de un hombre pelinaranja con ojos azules, que le sonreía con orgullo junto a una mujer de cabello negro y ojos amarillos._

 **Ah, ah, ah, solo en mi mundo.**

 _Un campo lleno de espadas se mira alrededor de Issei, quien ahora vestía un traje negro y un manto de color beige que se mecía con el viento._

 **Incluso así yo canto la canción de amor y que tu deseo de dejar este mundo distorsionado se pueda cumplir y que nuestros destinos se vuelvan a unir.**

 _Estirando una mano, Issei mira al grupo de 7 personas enfrente suyo, encabezados por un peliplata de ojos bicolores_

 **El arrancamiento de la mentira era importante después de todo, puesto que esta es mi preciada vida.**

 _La imagen cambia a un pelirrojo de ojos azules, a un peliplata de ojos rojos, un pelinegro de ojos negros, un peliblanco de ojos azules y un rubio de ojos morados, hasta llegar finalmente al mismo hombre que antes_

 **La nube oscura de mi corazón está desapareciendo y la luz empieza a salir de nuevo.**

 _El campo de espadas vuelve a aparecer, mientras ambos vuelven a lanzarse contra él otro en combate_

 **Peleemos, no hay nada que temer.**

 _Dos espadas iguales chocan entre sí, y los mismos ojos se miran entre si mientras el presente se enfrenaba al futuro._

 **Blandiré mi espada de doble filo.**

 _Finalmente, la espada dorada de la victoria prometida, Excalibur, brilla en el campo de espadas ilimitadas al momento que un héroe renace_

* * *

Cuando tenía dos años lo conocí por primera vez. Su mirada azulada era fría como el hielo pero su rostro morado como el resto de su cuerpo presentaba una sonrisa que era dedicada hacia mí.

Junto a él había diversos seres de todas las formas y colores; de forma humanoide, vehicular, animal y hasta uno era una torre de electricidad en miniatura para que pudiera entrar en mi hogar.

Nunca averigüe el porqué, pero sentía que con él a mi lado sería protegido a pesar de las circunstancias.

Con el tiempo, descubre que aquellos seres eran una manifestación de mi "Espíritu de Lucha" y de mi "Voluntad". Lo único que no llegue a entender era por qué tenía tantos…

A la edad de 6 logré "desbloquearlo", por decirlo de alguna manera, y así averigüe su nombre.

 _ **Star Platinum**_

Un nombre singular, basado en la carta del Tarot de la _**Estrella**_ (en inglés _**Star**_ ).

Su nombre me indicó una cosa en esos años:

Optimismo

Discernimiento

 _ **Esperanza**_

Aquel ser que me acompaña a día de hoy y que me acompañará hasta el día de mi muerte, será quien me ayude a traer esperanza a los míos.

Hum…ahora que lo pienso…ser llamado un _**Cruzado del Polvo Estelar**_ no es mala idea después de todo.

* * *

 **Dragontale Arco 2: [Cadenas del Pasado]**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Respuesta**

* * *

—Ahora, perras escandalosas—la mirada roja de Issei era similar a la mirada del ser etéreo detrás de él. Daba miedo de solo mirarle los zapatos—¿Acompañaran a su líder?

Los cuatro patiños tragaron sonoramente mientras temblaban, dando lentamente pasos hacia atrás.

La mera presencia de esos dos haría temblar hasta al más osado.

Parecían cazadores sobre sus presas, atentos a cada mínimo movimiento, listos para lanzarse sobre ellos de ser necesario.

Issei dio un pisotón al suelo, provocando que los jóvenes salieran huyendo despavoridos.

—Maricas…—gruñó el pelinegro mientras que Star Platinum desaparecía detrás de él

Se giró para ver a Joseph y notó que este se le quedaba mirando—¿Qué?

En otro lado de la ciudad, un hombre con vestimenta y cabello estrafalarios caminaba tranquilamente sin darse cuenta de que una ambulancia venía a grandes velocidades contra él.

.

En otro lado de la ciudad, un hombre con vestimenta y cabello estrafalarios caminaba tranquilamente, deteniéndose justo a tiempo para dejar que una ambulancia pasase de largo.

—Que mundo tan extraño…—susurró el hombre de cabellos rosados suavemente—Lo último que recuerdo es que morí debido a ese **Réquiem** …—se tomó el mentón mirando el cielo—Presiento que si repito lo que hice, algo hará que me pase de nuevo lo mismo y esta vez no está Doppio para que pueda eliminarlo y así salvarme…Lo bueno es que me quedé con _**Epithap**_

Se estiró y tomó otro camino, sin saber a dónde lo llevaría el _**destino**_

* * *

En la academia, la rubia monja favorita de todos salía del edificio del Club de Ocultismo tras que su ama tuviese un ataque de rabia del cual su hermano mayor tuvo que intervenir

Ella quería tomar algo de aire, su Ise-san ya era novio de otra chica.

Y para su propio colmo, era rubia y de ojos verduzcos.

Suspiró levemente, cerrando los ojos sin darse cuenta que estaba a punto de chocar contra alguien

—¡Kya!—chilló levemente cuando su trasero se encontró contra el suelo debido al choque contra la persona frente a ella.

—¿Hum?—por el tono de su voz, era un hombre—¿Estás bien, jovencita?—Asia abrió los ojos y alzó la mirada viendo a un hombre de cabello albino cortado como militar y de tez morena vestido con un atuendo de cura morado con unos detalles dorados con su mano extendida hacia ella

—¡H-Ha-Hai!—exclamo la rubia tomando la mano del hombre para pararse y limpiarse—Muchas gracias Padre…—la Argento se mostró confundida al no saber su nombre.

El moreno sonrió levemente—Pucci, querida. Mi nombre es Pucci y soy el nuevo cura de esta ciudad—le dijo con una sonrisa

—Un gusto padre Pucci—le dijo de nuevo la rubia con una encantadora sonrisa—Mi nombre es Asia Argento

—El gusto es mío, señorita Argento—la sonrisa en los labios del cura aumentó—¿Cree en la gravedad? Pues ella fue quien hizo que nos encontráramos

La chica inclinó la cabeza, algo confundida por las palabras del hombre frente a ella.

El hombre de cabello blanco al instante alzo su mirada, viendo un enorme reloj en la iglesia más cercana, a cuatro o cinco cuadras de donde estaban en esos momentos, y como el Bigben, el enorme reloj le recordaba a todos los que lo veían el tiempo que era.

Y para él, era como si el tiempo pasase demasiado rápido, como si fuese acelerado.

Miro a la monja a su lado. _Sin Dio-sama aquí, no puedo hacer nada. Buscar un mundo perfecto sería inútil. Con esta sería la 37va vez que fracasé en lograr ese cometido._

Alzó la mirada, sintiendo varias presencias en la ciudad. _Además, no puedo arriesgarme, usar a Made In Heaven sería demasiado llamativo_

—Bueno, Señorita Argento. Lamento no poder continuar con esta charla, pero diría que la misma gravedad es la que me atrae a otro lugar.

Asia inclino su cabeza hacía un lado, sin entender completamente de lo que el hombre de cabello blanco y piel oscura hablaba

Pucci sonrió levemente, dando una leve inclinación de cabeza se giró y camino hacia otra dirección

—Amm... este...— murmullo Asia caminando hacia él, dando los pasos más rápidos que pudiera sin empezar a correr—. Podría... ¿acompañarlo unos momentos, Padre Pucci?— pidió ella, sabia que apenas se acercara a la iglesia tendría que regresar ahora que... que ya no era humana

El hombre noto la leve tristeza en su mirada y solo sonrió—Por su puesto que sí, no me vendría mal algo de compañía—respondió, quería conocer más de ese lugar y que mejor que una habitante para que le ayudase con ello.

Comenzaron a caminar, charlando animadamente pero al notar que cuando pronunciaba "Dios" enfrente de Asia, parecía tensarse como si le hubieran dado una descarga, e incluso evitaba por cualquier medio decirlo

 _Interesante_. Pensó el moreno con una sutil sonrisa. Al parecer, algunos seres se veían afectados por esa palabra

En la mente de Pucci surcaron varias ideas, pero dejo de decir el nombre del ser al que puso toda su vida para no seguir hiriendo a la monja a su lado, quien a pesar de ser herida por decir el nombre de Dios, parecía en verdad honesta en su accionar, y él era incapaz siquiera de encontrar un meo atisbo de malicia en ella

Posiblemente, un ser demoniaco, y de tan buen corazón, irónico

 _Este mundo está lleno de sorpresas_. Pensó el albino viendo salir a un joven y a un anciano de un restaurante. Y que sorpresas

Camino tranquilo hablando con Asia, quien no notaba a los dos hombres enfrente suyo

Los ojos de Pucci por un segundo conectaron con los del joven

Rojo... sus ojos eran rojos

Una mirada fría y calmada, atenta a cada movimiento alrededor de su persona

Unos ojos rojos, había visto bastantes a lo largo de su vida. Pero solo había visto un par con ese tipo de mirada

 _Dio-sama..._

Fue el pensamiento de Pucci mientras el joven y el anciano los pasaban de largo, y él continuaba hablando con Asia

—Disculpe, señorita Argento—llamó Pucci atrayendo la atención de la rubia—¿Usted conoce a ese joven que nos acaba de pasar?

—¿Eh?— Asia se giro hacia atrás, no viendo a nadie en particular más que unas cuantas personas caminando por allí y por allá—Perdone, padre Pucci, pero no lo vi.

—Oh, bueno, me pareció curioso que tuviera el cabello negro y ojos rojos.

Esa combinación de color al instante dejo callada a Asia.

El hombre noto el repentino silencio de su acompañante, y no dudó en expresar la curiosidad que le dio—¿Sucede algo, señorita Argento?

—¿Eh? Ahh, n-no es nada. Es… es solo que conozco alguien así y… últimamente no es la misma persona que conocí— murmuro ella frotando su brazo, levemente incomodada.

—¿Oh?—el albino alzó una ceja, realmente intrigado ante sus palabras—¿Cómo es eso? ¿Serías tan amable de explicarme, por favor?

Asia trago suavemente, no pudiendo ver ninguna mala intención en el hombre a su lado, inhalo para comenzar a hablar—Hace un tiempo conocí a… a la persona más amable en el mundo, yo nací con algo que todos decían era especial, y que me permitía ayudar a otros. Y entre más ayudaba más me daba cuenta que me temían por ello, que querían destruir lo que yo poseía o que querían arrancármelo, y cuando ayude a alguien que se supone que no debía ayudar, las personas a mi alrededor pasaron de esas sonrisas que siempre me daban a caras de ira— no menciono los múltiples insultos de herejía y brujería a la que fue sometida, ni los atentados contra su vida, ni nada que tuviera que ver con lo sobrenatural.

—…— Pucci guardo silencio, escuchándola atento.

—Vine a Japón porque me ordenaron que lo hiciera, y resulto ser una trampa para matarme— la voz de la rubia a cada segundo se hacía más débil—. Yo… siento que casi lo sabía después de como todos me trataban, y cuando me estaba preparando para morir, llego él.

El hombre vio la sonrisa en los labios de la jovencita; una sonrisa llena de felicidad y esperanza, y a su vez, de amor

—Él fue… tan sincero— murmuro para ella misma con esa hermosa sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes—. No era como todas las otras personas que conocí, era amable porque quería ser amable, se preocupaba por mi a pesar de que apenas nos conocimos, arriesgo su vida para salvarme… a mi. Le trajo más problemas el salvarme que el solo dejarme a morir, y aun así lo hizo por una completa desconocida con una sonrisa en su cara— hablaba ella mientras sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lagrimas—. En toda mi vida él es la única persona que me trato como un ser humano , no como un objeto para curar a otros, o una criatura que debía ser asesinada, él simplemente… simplemente hizo que mi vida tuviera una verdadera razón para ser vivida.

Pucci escucho totalmente atento esa historia—Le tienes demasiado afecto—tanto o incluso más como el que le tenía a su señor

—Lo amo— declaro ella con una sonrisa, las lagrimas brillaban descorazonadoramente en su bello rostro—. Lo amo más que nada en este mundo, y es por eso que cuando revelo su verdadero rostro, yo… me sentí como el ser más egoísta que ha vivido— la sonrisa lentamente flaqueaba, la cara de Asia lentamente deformándose para tratar de controlar el llanto.

—¿Egoísta? ¿Por qué egoísta?—el rumbo de la conversación empezaba a preocupar al padre, en su vida nunca había conocido a ser tan puro y sincero. Ahora que lo conocía, temía que algo le pasara

—Él estaba tan… lleno de **Odio** — dijo ella, su voz lentamente quebrándose—. Era más odio del que nunca sentí en mi vida, no hacía mi, no hacía nadie a su alrededor, ni siquiera podría decir que era hacía alguna persona que lo hirió, pero era odio hacía si mismo.

—…

—Él lo perdió todo, sus padres, su hermana, su hogar, su libertad, su sueño…— Asia trato de quitarse las lagrimas de la cara, ya se le hacía difícil ver por el dolor y ardor, pero el agua lo hacía peor—. Mientras yo reía, mientras le abrazaba y deseaba vivir a su lado a cada instante, él estaba llorando lagrimas de sangre, la persona que más amo en el mundo sufría mientras yo reía a su lado, y… y lo peor de todo, es que a pesar de describir todo esto, no puedo hacer nada.

Y allí estaba, incluso Pucci sintió un leve estremecimiento en el corazón al ver el rostro de Asia caer presa del llanto.

—Nací con él don de poder sanar a otros, y no puedo siquiera tratar de sanar la herida que tiene en su corazón— las lagrimas bajaban sin fin por la cara de Asia, el suelo debajo de ella hacía un sonido de salpicadura cada segundo ante cada gota que caía—. Él estuvo sufriendo en silencio todo este tiempo mientras yo era feliz. Ese odio a si mismo que lo esta matando es algo que yo no puedo sanar, daría mi vida si pudiera hacer que él deje de sufrir… y lo peor de todo, es que a pesar de todo el dolor que él sufre, lo único que quiero es volver a ese día donde me encontró en ese parque cuando me perdí camino a la iglesia

Y allí no aguanto más. Asia rompió en llanto, sollozando por lo bajo mientras lo hacía.

A la distancia, aquel joven de ojos rojos se detuvo, un llanto que ablandaría el corazón de la bestia más cruel taladraba sus oídos, pero su cara no cambio de expresión en ningún momento, hipidos y sollozos que lentamente subían a un llanto de puro dolor no parecieron siquiera afectarle, e incluso cuando escucho un susurro que llamaba a su nombre, solo siguió caminando.

De su pecho, un corazón negro salpico una única gota de liquido rojo al suelo.

—[No puedes ser tan bastardo]—bramó Ddraig, escuchando igualmente el llanto de la pequeña [Alfil] de el grupo Gremory.

No respondió, sabía bien que le escucho, pero simplemente siguió caminando como si nada hubiera pasado. Pucci cubriendo a Asia con su manto, tratando de consolarla y reconfortándola, dando una mirada hacía donde aquel joven de ojos rojos se había ido, casi jurando ver esos orbes color rubí que parecían eso, dos rubíes, no dolor, no arrepentimiento, no tristeza o felicidad, solo dos piedras rojas que sin dar un segundo vistazo se giraron.

 _Realmente...es demasiado parecido a él._ Pensó el albino al notar la indiferencia y frialdad del joven, comparándola con la que su señor tuvo por la humanidad en general.

—Señorita Argento— le dijo, viendo como la rubia trataba de calma su llanto mientras se sentaban en una banca—. Lo mejor será que regrese a su hogar y descanse, cargar con todo esto debe ser muy duro para usted… ¿su amigo de ojos rojos tiene a otros a su lado?— pregunto, recibiendo un tembloroso asentimiento de ella—. ¿Esas personas también quieren ayudarle?— nuevamente, un asentimiento seguido de hipidos para tratar de conseguir aire—. Bien, no esta sola en esto, sus amigos la acompañaran, y si usted sola no puede hacerlo, recuerde algo, incluso nuestro señor estuvo acompañado de mucha gente al bajar al mundo, él no abandonarle, él que todos estén a su lado para acompañarlo en su dolor es lo mejor que pueden hacer para sanarle.

Asia asintió con lentitud, aun hipando y sollozando suavemente. Notando que el sol lentamente se ocultaba.

—Espero poder verla otra vez, recuerde, si necesita cualquier cosa, ya sabe donde estaré— le dijo mientras le daba un pañuelo para que ella limpiara sus lagrimas.

—Gra…Gracias… muchas gracias padre Pucci— dijo ella haciendo una leve reverencia, y en segundos, ambos dieron media vuelta y fueron cada uno en su dirección, una llorando hasta que sus rojos ojos ya no tuvieran lagrimas, y el otro cerrando sus ojos al entrar a la iglesia, más pensativo que en cualquier otro momento de su vida.

Antes de que el sol se ocultara, Asia Argento ya estaba en su habitación. Echada, con el rostro contra la almohada, dejando que el llanto y el cansancio la llevasen a los brazos de Morfeo.

En la fría noche, su cuerpo temblaba mientras la humedad de su rostro se congelaba, en la oscuridad, dos puntos rojos brillaron, mirándola desde arriba aparentemente sin emociones, antes de agarrar la manta y cubrirla delicadamente, como temiendo que si lo hacía bruscamente ella se rompería como vidrio.

Una mano toco la mejilla de la Argento, secando sus lagrimas, y la figura se arrodillo para verla enfrente, su rostro dormido, a pesar de lleno de lagrimas, se miraba tan pacifico.

Aquella figura oscurecida le vio por unos 10 minutos más, asegurándose de que su sueño no sea perturbado por nadie.

Y fue entonces, cuando salió de la habitación.

Pero antes de poder salir, los ojos verdes se abrieron, y aun adormilada, se levanto de la cama al ver a esa figura oscura con sus ojos rojos como vidrieras de vino hervido.

—Ise...san...—fue un simple y bajo susurro, insuficiente para que la figura la oyera.

Y cerró la puerta.

Ni un segundo después, fue abierta y Asia paso por ella, agarrando únicamente una mano helada y callosa, dura y áspera como el acero oxidado.

—... Iré a hacer la cena—susurro el Hyodo suavemente—Tendremos invitados...

Antes de poder siquiera continuar, fue abrazado.

Ninguno de los dos dijo algo. Se quedaron allí, callados.

Ella no lloro, sus lagrimas se habían acabado hace bastante, solo enterró su cara en su pecho, él agarrando su pequeña cabeza con una mano y abrazándole.

—Asia… yo…

—Me quiero quedar contigo.

—…

—No me importa si no me amas, o si alguien que no sea yo estará a tu lado, incluso si me odias… no me quiero ir de tu lado.

—Mira a mi alrededor, Asia. Fuerza tu vista en la oscuridad— le dijo, esos ojos rojos era lo único que podía ver, no había pupila ni cornea, solo rojo sangre.

Ella no lloro, sus lagrimas se habían acabado hace bastante, solo enterró su cara en su pecho, él agarrando su pequeña cabeza con una mano y abrazándole.

A su alrededor palpitaba un enfermizo rostro de océano rojo negruzco, lleno de oleadas de oscuros tonos oscuros y sin nombre y rostros deformados. Las bocas se abrieron y estiraron, deformadas a niveles enloquecedores, hasta que las mandíbulas se expandieron más allá de la cara y se consumieron por completo en auto canibalismo. Lo peor de todo era que las caras se amontonaban alrededor del pelinegro, alisaban su pelo negro y puntiagudo y acariciaban suavemente su espalda con los costados de sus colmillos.

—A mi alrededor...solo hay muerte y oscuridad...— agarro el mentón de Asia, ella estaba temblando, y no era para menos, toda persona que viera lo que estaba a su alrededor estaría igual o peor—. Si te quedas a mi lado, nunca podrás descansar, una vida pacifica es algo que no podrás tener. Esta es mi pelea, no la tuya, no tienes porque ayudarme a cargar mis pecados…

Y la boca de Issei fue callada, el rojo hervido de repente desapareciendo, mostrando unos ojos rojos sorprendidos, un gentil abrazo en su cuello, los pequeños pies de Asia alzados para alcanzar su estatura.

Los labios de ella contrarrestaban con los suyos, unos secos y rotos con unos suaves y sedosos.

Se separaron, una con timidez, el otro con sorpresa, mirando al suelo por la vergüenza, Asia volvió a hablar—Quiero estar contigo, Ise-san… Ise— le llamo por su nombre, sin honoríficos, la vio reunir todo su valor y mirarle a los ojos sin una sola pizca de duda—. No me importa vivir en paz ni en que te conviertas, yo voy a estar siempre a tu lado sin importar lo que pase, porque…— el rojo carmín baño el rostro de la rubia, la sonrisa más inocente, pura y llena de amor que Issei hubiera visto en su vida brillo en el rostro de Asia—. Te amo, Ise.

El nombrado no hablo ni nada, solo se quedó sorprendido viendo la sonrisa de la rubia que solo se dio vuelta y entro en su habitación.

Pero, de repente, hubo algo diferente, su boca se doblo hacía arriba, sus ojos se cerraron y resoplo por la nariz, su sonrisa mostrando el leve momento de paz que consiguió—Yo también, Asia.

Lástima que la rubia no lo escucho, pero el haberlo dicho, bastaba para el joven de cabellos negros.

—[Huh, al final, no eres tan bastardo]—murmuró Ddraig con un deje de orgullo en su voz.

—Hay gente que no merece mi indiferencia—le dijo su usuario bajando las escaleras—Asia es una de ellas—completó entrando a la cocina.

—¿Me debo sentir celosa?—el pelinegro rio levemente al oír una voz femenina venir de la sala.

Alzó la mirada y vio a su novia viéndole desde el mueble con una sonrisa, de esas que le enamoraban aún más.—No creo—respondió alzando los hombros, arremangándose y lavándose las manos para cocinar—¿Guardaste todo lo que compramos?

—Si amor, si lo guarde—respondió la rubia girando los ojos, riendo levemente

—Bien, es suficiente para alimentarte esta noche—se giro y se agachó, esquivando una pantufla azul que iba a su cabeza—Necesitas ser más rápida

—Y tú necesitas cerrar la boca de vez en cuando—contradijo Arturia, cruzándose de brazos haciendo un adorable puchero. Más que nada porque lo que dijo, era cierto.

De pronto, algo cruzó su cabeza—¿Quiénes vendrán?—le pregunto, viendo cómo cortaba unas verduras— Vi las alacenas y la nevera. Tienes suficiente para alimentar un batallón entero y demasiado licor y gaseosas

Issei suspiró y habló—En la tarde volví a la academia; Jiji se enteró que vivía con Rias y le dijo que podía invitar a su familia y a los demás—luego gruño—Rias le dijo a Sona y ella traerá a su séquito, Serafall viene de colada, Sirzechs le dijo a Azazel y Azazel traerá a Vali, Vali le avisará a Griselda y ella le dirá a Gabriel y Gabriel traerá a Michael—hizo un poco de memoria y suspiró nuevamente—Y Jiji traerá a Giovanna y papá va a venir, allí son más de 20 personas y varias beben. Al menos que se te haya ocurrido invitar a alguien…

Cuando dijo eso, un silencio inundó el lugar, haciendo que Issei alzase la mirada y notase que Arturia desvío la mirada—Turi…¿A quién invitaste?—no hubo respuesta—Dime que no fue al doradito…

—Lo siento amor, pero le prometí que le darías una cena para que dejase de molestar—se disculpo la rubia, agachando la mirada, su ahoge cayendo también.

Issei aspiró levemente, antes de mover el cuchillo en su mano—Luego lo mato

Luego de decir eso, le acaricio la cabeza a ella con suavidad, jalando suavemente su ahoge mientras reía levemente.

—No juegues con mi pelito—renegó la rubia haciendo un puchero con las mejillas sonrosadas, haciendo reír suavemente a Issei

—¡NNNNunca!— exclamo Issei jugando un poco más con su cabello, antes de salir corriendo cuando ella saco una espada de color dorado.

—¡Caliburnuuuuuus!—grito corriendo detrás de él, dando resultado una graciosa persecución por toda la sala

Mientras Issei esquivaba y le jalaba el cabello a ella… por accidente le arranco su ahoge—Oohhhhh… no— murmuro mientras veía como un aura de pura y malvada oscuridad cubría a su amada.

¡ZAS!

Todo su cuerpo se erizó cuando un látigo golpeó el suelo frente a él

GLUP

Hice trago levemente mientras veía salir a una Arturia de cabello más pálido y ojos amarillos salir… llevando un látigo de quien sabe donde que hizo que oscuros recuerdos reprimidos salieran a la luz.

—Dios, se que tu y yo no somos muy amigos, pero si tienes algo de amor por tu creación, ¡Mátame!— rogo antes de que un látigo se cerrara alrededor de su cuello.

—Haz sido un chico muy malo—Issei trago pesado al oír el tono sensualmente peligroso de su amada—Y los chicos malos merecen un castigo.

Un grito poco femenino y un par de horas después, Issei salía de su cuarto temblando, bastante… azotado.

Las marcas rojas se le veían hasta en la cara.

Oyó unos ronroneos en su habitación y vio a su novia ya con su ahoge dormida y solo las sábanas cubriendo su desnudez.

Sabanas bastante… humedecidas… por decirlo de alguna forma, o simplemente que ella estaba bañada en su "amor".

—Nota mental: Quitarle y no quitarle tan seguido su ahoge—eso fue más una advertencia que un aviso para él mismo mientras bajaba las escaleras de su casa hasta llegar a la cocina, viendo a unos clones de él mismo terminar de cocinar todo.

Sacando una daga de su chaqueta encontrada en su chaqueta, los clones se acercaron a él y se volvieron a fusionar con su cuerpo.

Sonrió levemente, amaba esa habilidad como nadie tenía idea.

Giró la cabeza para ver la hora. _8:00 PM._ Pensó, la gente dentro de poco llegaría y con su novia y Asia dormidas, no tenía mucho que hacer.

Entonces recordó a aquel hombre con quién vio a su amiga en la tarde. Se le hacía algo extraño en realidad, Star Platinum se mostró incómodo—por no decir molesto—cuando vio a ese sujeto.

Se mostró serio y apagó todo, dejando que el calor residual cocinase todo mientras él salía.

Su objetivo. La Iglesia de Kuoh.

* * *

En la oscuridad del único lugar cristiano que presentaba la ciudad que vio nacer al Sekiryuutei, el padre Pucci mantenía los ojos cerrados con una biblia en su regazo mientras estaba sentado en el confesionario. Como si esperase a alguien.

Oyó las puertas abrirse y unos pasos acercarse a dónde se encontraba. Abrió los ojos cuando vio por la rejilla la figura de otra persona del otro lado del lugar.

—¿Vienes a confesar todos tus pecados?—cuestionó con un tono suave pero formal, haciendo reír a la otra persona.

—¿Acaso cuentas las rebanadas de pan que comiste desde pequeño?—Pucci enarco una ceja ante su pregunta/respuesta. Tan familiar y tan diferente al mismo tiempo.—Pues esa es la cantidad de pecados que tengo.

Sonrió levemente antes de responderse así mismo—Entonces, es un no—dijo, sacando una risa del joven quien, con sus ojos rojos, le veía desde su lado del confesionario—¿Qué haces aquí, joven?

—Vine a hablar contigo, padre—respondió el chico recostándose en sus brazos

—¿Oh? ¿Hablar conmigo?—cuestionó, ahora curioso—¿Qué es lo que tienes que hablar conmigo?

—Tu presencia me incómoda—respondió, haciendo reír al peliblanco

—Ni siquiera me conoces y te desagrado, que caso tan curioso—murmuró Pucci apoyando una mano en su mejilla.

—Nah, no me desagradas, como dijiste; apenas te conozco—notó un brillo por sobre la figura del joven, un brillo dorado—Pero conozco a alguien que aparentemente, es el caso contrario

Pucci intento no mostrar nerviosismo alguno al ver a la figura frente suyo pero las gotas perladas de sudor que caían por su frente, surcando su rostro hasta caer por su barbilla.

Los ojos aguamarina mostraban una furia fría inmensa, dirigida en su totalidad hacia él.

Trago pesado viendo la enorme figura irguiéndose frente a él. Lo conocía perfectamente, de hecho, él lo asesino hace tantos reinicios tras reinicios tras reinicios.

Pero, aparentemente, está vez sí le recordaba.

Aspiró profundamente intentando calmarse, pensando en números primos y sonrió. Sus pecados no quedarían impunes después de todo.

—Verte aquí ciertamente me sorprende, Star Platinum—comentó el moreno con tranquilidad—Tan lejos pero tan cerca de tu usuario, las _**almas fragmentadas**_ son ciertamente algo impredecible—el guerrero no dijo nada, no es como si supiera decir otra cosa que no fuera "ORA"—¿A que otras personas te encontraste? ¿Tus amigos? ¿Tu familia? ¿Aquellas personas que por mi culpa perdiste?

Manteniéndose firme y frío, Star Platinum no dijo nada no mostró sentimiento alguno haciendo sonreír más a Pucci—Tan expresivo como siempre—no pudo evitar reírse y soltar las siguientes palabras—La gravedad quiso que este encuentro fuese fortuito

El guerrero frunció el ceño y no hizo nada más, tras eso solo desapareció y volvió con su usuario que se mantuvo callado todo ese tiempo.

El padre volvió a su postura inicial, sacando un pañuelo para limpiarse el sudor de la frente antes de seguir—¿Tienes algo más que decirme?—cuestionó, las emociones que sintió por esos minutos fueron exorbitantes.

Issei lo pensó y lo pensó, antes de soltarlo—¿Cómo puedo llegar al _**Cielo**_?—cuestionó con seriedad haciendo que Pucci sonriera levemente.

—Supongo que no hablas del cielo que todos conocen, ¿o me equivoco?—fue la respuesta de Pucci ante su interrogante.

El pelinegro no respondió, solo se mantuvo callado y con la mirada gacha. Eso fue suficiente respuesta para el albino.

 _ **Made in Heaven.**_

Un leve brillo blanco inundo el lugar por unos instantes, provocando que Issei alzase la mirada.

Sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock cuando vio al ser frente a él.

Tenia la apariencia de un humanoide delgado, masculino, fundido en su cintura al extremo delantero de un caballo (parecido a un centauro de dos cabezas. Con un cable grande, que forma un arco limpio, une la mitad humanoide entre sus omóplatos al tronco posterior del caballo.

El caballo lleva anteojeras y riendas, sostenido en las manos de la mitad humanoide, que lleva un cuello de plumas largas, y una larga para rodea su corona. Su cabeza puede ser comparada con la de un Xenomorfo; ligeramente alargada, con una superficie lisa y negra; incrustada con una gran esfera de reloj en la región de sus ojos y nariz, con su boca en su mandíbula como una pieza con la mayoría de su cuerpo claro o blanco.

Poseía grandes velocímetros también incrustados en su cuerpo al lado de la articulación de las piernas del caballo y la frente del caballo, con los más pequeños en el hombro del humanoide, sus antebrazos y la parte posterior de sus manos, y en las anteojeras del caballo.

—Ese es el resultado de alcanzar el _**Cielo**_ —le dijo el cura con seriedad antes de agregar—Bueno, una parte de él—Issei salió de su trance y le miró, confundido ante sus palabras—Te contaré una pequeña historia; hace mucho tiempo yo seguía a un hombre al que considere y aún considero la par de Dios. Su sueño, al igual que el tuyo, era alcanzar el _**Cielo**_ pero debido a ciertas circunstancias, no lo pudo alcanzar.

El joven de ojos rojos prestaba atención a la historia de Pucci, era importante para él. —Entonces, me encomendé a realizarlo por él. Pero tenia que tener en mano un diario que, para mi desgracia, había sido destruido; por lo cual tuve que conseguir la información por…otros medios—tosió levemente contra su mano, aparentemente incomodo al recordar lo que hizo—Logre conseguir todo lo necesario o eso creí yo, y así nació este chico—acarició levemente al ser plateado, mas este no hizo nada más que zapatear el suelo levemente

—¿Luego que?—cuestiono Issei algo impaciente al no hallar entre sus palabras las respuestas a su interrogante.

—El poder que sentí cuando alcance el estado base fue totalmente increíble—murmuro Pucci con una sonrisa que se desvaneció al instante—Pero ocurría un problema…

—¿Cuál?—pregunto el joven ojirojo con el ceño fruncido.

—Seguía siendo humano. Verás, alcanzar el _**Cielo**_ es transcender en todo sentido, yo solo lo transcendí de forma espiritual superficial, logrando que solo Made In Heaven naciera.

—…Tch…—Issei chistó por lo bajo—Entonces no tienes respuestas…

—Oh jovencito, nunca dije eso—con una sonrisa, metió su mano en su hábito morado y saco un libro de pastas marrones el cual le entregó—Allí tienes las respuestas a todo; solo recuerda mis palabras: Treinta y seis, poder de quitar y agrupar y catorce grabadas en una parte del cuerpo

—¿Qué?—espetó, y fue entonces que en un parpadeo, tanto Pucci como Made In Heaven ya no estaban.—…Yare Yare Dawa (Dadme un puto respiro)—murmuró agachando la mirada mientras Star Platinum salía nuevamente

—Ora Ora Ora Ora _(Me sorprende ver ese diario)_ —comentó, Issei entendiendo en su mente el mensaje que le quería dar—Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora _(Pucci lo recreó a partir de lo que vio en mis recuerdos, todo a la perfección)_

—¿Encontraré alguna respuesta aquí?—le preguntó en voz baja.

—Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora _(Eso solo lo descubrirás por tu cuenta)_ —el Bisshamonten sonrió levemente, colocando una mano en su hombro—Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora _(Ya tienes la llave…)_

—Solo me falta encontrar la puerta…—murmuró, sonriendo levemente viendo cómo su Bisshamonten desaparecía—Gracias, Star…—suspiró y miró su reloj que marcaba las 9:00 PM, se había demorado una hora. _¿Ya habrán llegado?._

Mientras tanto en la residencia Hyodo, cierta rubia de ojos verdes despertaba de su delicioso sueño viéndose el cuerpo lleno de mordidas y marcas rojas, sintiendo como algo espeso bajaba por sus muslos.

Sus mejillas se llenaron de rubor al instante mientras se sonaba los brazos. No llevaban ni dos días de haberlo hecho por primera vez y ya cogían como conejos en celo.

 _Mea culpa._ Pensó tapándose el rostro con las manos, avergonzada consigo misma al reconocer que ella era el motivo por el que Issei se…incentivaba tanto.

Suspiró y se paró, la sábana cubriendo su desnudez mientras que buscaba sus ropas para ponerse en el baño.

Tomó una toalla, se la coloco y salió. Topándose con tres personas que provocaron que se detuviera y se ruborizara brutalmente.

—Ara Ara~—Venelana Gremory se llevó una mano a su mejilla, una pícara sonrisa presente en su rostro al ver a la ruborizada rubia—Con razón no supimos nada de ti ni de Ise-kun, se estaban divirtiendo~

—Se lo dije Venelana-sama—le dijo la Maid peliplata a su lado con una sutil sonrisa

—Lo sé Grayfia, pero esperaba que fuera por asuntos importantes y no por andar cog–

—¡Madre!—interrumpió Rias roja de los celos, solo siendo superada por el blanco de las burlas de la mujer de cabellos castaños parecida a su hija.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó inocentemente con sus ojos brillando levemente—No es como si Ise-kun y tú fuesen algo—sus palabras me cayeron como agua helada a Rias.

—Ugh…—soltó la pelirroja con un aura negativa a su alrededor, eso sí que le había dolido.

Venelana y Grayfia rieron levemente, antes de ver a la rubia que seguía parada allí como poste—Bueno querida—las palabras de la mayor entre todas la sacó de su trance, provocando que la viera—Conociendo a Ise-kun se habrá ido a otro lado apenas despertó

—No se preocupe…estoy acostumbrada a eso—su novio era así, uno de sus defectos y le amaba con todo y ellos.

La castaña sonrió, notando la mirada que poseía Arturia—De verdad se aman—le dijo con un tono feliz, colocando sus manos en los hombros desnudos de la Pendragon, aprovechando que su nuera consolaba a su hija—Arturia...—la nombrada presto atención a sus palabras apenas oyó su nombre salir de sus hermosos y pintados labios—Tú puedes ser de los mejores sucesos que le han ocurrido al pequeño Ise-kun…Pudiste sanar una pequeña parte de él…—el solo recordar como era aquel niño antes y después de todo lo que ocurrió, hacía estremecer su corazón—Será un duro camino para él…pero confío en que estarás a su lado para apoyarle en todo momento

Arturia solo sonrió ante sus palabras llenas de confianza—Cuente con ello, Venelana-san

La nombrada le acompañó con una propia sonrisa mientras la veía ir al baño y entrar en el.

Miro el suelo y sonrió de forma pícara al ver un pequeño rastro blanco salir del cuarto al baño—Ara~ Solo espero que esperen al matrimonio para los hijos

—Dudo que ese sea el caso, Venelana-sana

—He~


	11. El Aviso

**¡A los reviews!:**

 **Racon Omega 98: Muchas gracias brother :3**

 **Adrammlech57: Muchas gracias, mi parte favorita fue esa también :D. Y si, la tiene y la pregunta no es que le hará, sino que no le ha hecho \:v/ (7u7)**

 **ElYoker2002: Jeje, te lo dije :v y ¿cómo chuchas se te olvidaron? XD**

 **Con todo esto respondido, vamos a la ¡Acción!**

* * *

 **(In the world – Ao no Exorcist)**

 **El lado oscuro de mi corazón se revelará**

 _Se mira como un par de ojos rojos brillan en la oscuridad, mientras una estrella demoniaca brillaba a un costado y la esclerótica de los ojos se volvían negras._

 **Una tristeza imborrable del pasado.**

 _Los ojos son cubiertos por un enorme fuego negro, mientras plumas negras, blancas y trozos de ala de murciélago caían en ese fuego que rodeaba a un pequeño niño_

 **No pasa nada si no lo hago en serio, dispararé mis armas y extenderé mis manos.**

 _Una serie de cabelleras se miran, plateado, blanco, negro, rubio y rojo mientras brillos de colores similares cubrían al niño, que pasaba a ser un adolescente de cabello negro_

 **¿Desde cuándo mi camino ha sido tan inevitable?**

 _Aparece el símbolo de un león en su espalda, mientras caminaba lentamente hacía el brillo del sol, con un hacia dorada en mano_

 **Y ahora no ha quedado nada... Al diablo mi destino.**

 _Aparece Irina arrodillada enfrente de un hombre de cabellos negros con una suave sonrisa, solo para que cambiase a una Irina saliendo de allí mientras la sonrisa iba a una torcida y cruel sonrisa._

 **Yo me lamento por mi orgullo no puedo soportarlo.**

 _Aparece Rias mirando como Issei camina hacía un peliblanco dejando sus pisadas en la tierra._

 **Ah, ah, ah, solo en mi mundo. Un aria de amor resonando a través de esta realidad distorsionada con oraciones retorcidas.**

 _Ahora Issei aparece en la academia, mirando la sonrisa paternal del hombre de cabellos azules en frente suyo mientras parpadeaba levemente._

 **Mis sueños y mi futuro se derrumban.**

 _Issei mira como enfrente de él estaba un hombre pelinegro con mechas rojas, blancas y grises de ojos dorados, con una sonrisa cansada, y apretando los puños, se lanzó contra él_

 **Y decir mentiras sería muy aburrido.**

 _Akeno aparece sentada abrazando sus rodillas, mirando las plumas negras debajo de él antes de que Issei aparezca en cámara y mire la espada de 377 cm en su mano._

 **Adiós mi preciada vida.**

 **Ve y reescribe este destino. Hazlo por tu orgullo, cubierto de heridas.**

 _Issei agarra un brillo dorado en la mano de un hombre pelinaranja con ojos azules, que le sonreía con orgullo junto a una mujer de cabello negro y ojos amarillos._

 **Ah, ah, ah, solo en mi mundo.**

 _Un campo lleno de espadas se mira alrededor de Issei, quien ahora vestía un traje negro y un manto de color beige que se mecía con el viento._

 **Incluso así yo canto la canción de amor y que tu deseo de dejar este mundo distorsionado se pueda cumplir y que nuestros destinos se vuelvan a unir.**

 _Estirando una mano, Issei mira al grupo de 7 personas enfrente suyo, encabezados por un peliplata de ojos bicolores_

 **El arrancamiento de la mentira era importante después de todo, puesto que esta es mi preciada vida.**

 _La imagen cambia a un pelirrojo de ojos azules, a un peliplata de ojos rojos, un pelinegro de ojos negros, un peliblanco de ojos azules y un rubio de ojos morados, hasta llegar finalmente al mismo hombre que antes_

 **La nube oscura de mi corazón está desapareciendo y la luz empieza a salir de nuevo.**

 _El campo de espadas vuelve a aparecer, mientras ambos vuelven a lanzarse contra él otro en combate_

 **Peleemos, no hay nada que temer.**

 _Dos espadas iguales chocan entre sí, y los mismos ojos se miran entre si mientras el presente se enfrenaba al futuro._

 **Blandiré mi espada de doble filo.**

 _Finalmente, la espada dorada de la victoria prometida, Excalibur, brilla en el campo de espadas ilimitadas al momento que un héroe renace_

* * *

Una belleza era en realidad, aquella arma que le trae tantos recuerdos.

No era suya, aunque su hermano mayor decía que sí lo era. Qué se la había ganado a saber porque, esa parte nunca se la había grabado a decir verdad.

¿Qué tenía de especial? Nada en realidad; no tenía ninguna bendición o algo parecido, era una daga que le había pertenecido a la familia de una niña que no pudo proteger, una niña que le recordó tanto a alguien que cuando oyó que había sido brutalmente violada, dejó salir a la _**Bestia de la Oscuridad**_ que habitaba en él.

Sin embargo, esa daga en su hoja tenía una palabra escrita en un idioma que no sabía descifrar.

Pero gracias a la mencionada niña conocía su significado

* * *

 **Dragontale Arco 2: [Cadenas del Pasado]**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: El Aviso**

* * *

—¡Buah~! ¡Esto es delicioso~!—vociferó el Gobernador de los Ángeles Caídos, Azazel, retiró la botella de sus sake de sus labios y la coloco a su costado en el portavasos de un sofá que había en aquella negra y amplia habitación junto a sus homólogos y tres invitados más; dos siendo Izanagi y Vali y uno más.

Este un joven de la edad del último nombrado, de cabello dorado peinado hacia atrás y ojos rojos carmesí con dos pupilas rasgadas de color negro. Vestía una camiseta azul oscuro con cuello en 'V' bajo una chaqueta de pelaje blanco con unos pantalones negros y zapatos del mismo color. En sus orejas colgaban a modo de aretes dos candados de color dorado, un collar de oro en su cuello y una copa de vino en su mano derecha.

Sonrió con cierta arrogancia mientras movía la copa en su mano—Aunque odio admitirlo, tengo que darte la razón caído—se llevo el líquido a la boca de forma suave y lo pasó—El mongrel sabe hacer un buen sake y tiene un buen vino también.

Azazel parpadeó levemente, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas miró la botella en su mano—¿El mocoso hizo esto?—el ojirojo asintió, subiendo sus pies a la pequeña mesa frente a él—Joder, me dejó ebrio de un solo sorbo

—¡Jajaja!—el rubio se carcajeo ante sus palabras—Eso es obvio caído, estás bebiendo del sake que dejó ebria a la misma Shuten Dōji

—¿Eh?...—Azazel parpadeó más pero de forma lenta, empezaba a ver borroso—Oh…mierda…—su cabeza se movió y cayó para atrás a la vez que empezaba a roncar con una burbuja saliendo de su nariz.

Los presentes rieron y Vali negó con algo de vergüenza ajena. Allí estaba el fiestero y siempre bebedor Azazel, más ebrio que Yamata no Orochi.

—Este lugar es precioso—comentó Michael. Un hombre joven de cabellos dorados, ojos verdes y un traje blanco enterizo, una copa de vino blanco en su mano izquierda—¿Lo construiste tu, Sirzechs?—le cuestionó al Mao Lucifer, quién vestía como él pero en color negro con camisa blanca y una corbata verde.

El Gremory estaba comiendo unas papitas fritas, las cuales paso antes de responder—Me temo que no—negó, tanto con palabras como con su cabeza—Ise-kun se limitó a pedirme que reconstruyera su casa tal y como estaba antes

—Este lugar lo construyó él—las palabras de Izanagi llamaron la atención de todos.

—¿Ise-kun construyó todo esto?—cuestionó el líder del cielo sinceramente sorprendido—¿Cómo logró construir esto él solo?

—Hum, verán, cuando Ise huía me di cuenta que sus estudios se verían truncados debido a que se la pasaba más tiempo huyendo que siquiera durmiendo o comiendo por lo cual me vi en la necesidad de llevarlo a un espacio que yo mismo cree donde el tiempo pasaba más rápido que aquí—mordió un bistec que había sacado de la nada, tragó y continuó—Diez mil años que no le afectaron en nada estudiando Artesanía, Química, Biología, Herrería, toda forma de estudio humano ya sea ramas de la filosofía o simples artes. Con el tiempo que le di, le dio por pasatiempo construir salas inmensas. De allí nació está belleza—alzó los brazos para dar más énfasis de la magnificencia del lugar.

Era un cuarto hemisférico que parecía ser un teatro. Estaba situado frente a un par de puertas dobles enormes que era la entrada. Intrincadas estatuas decoraban ambos lados de la puerta; bellas diosas a la derecha y demonios de aspecto cruel a la izquierda. Incontables estatuas de aspecto ominoso.

Hacían que los que las miraban pensaran en "Las Puertas del Juicio"

En realidad, era como un mundo hermoso que era más cercano a un reino divino que a cualquier otra cosa.

Pinturas de lo divino hechas con los colores exactos, esculturas hermosas y aterradoras, armaduras "decorativas" simplemente hermosas, muebles cómodos, lujosos y hermosos.

Además, habían más puertas hechas y decoradas del mismo modo que la principal pero más pequeñas que dirigían a los baños, cuartos, salas de juegos (por nombrar unos cuantos) y al ascensor que dirigía al piso superior que era el hogar Hyodo.

En el centro de la sala donde estaban ellos habían sofás sumamente largos alrededor de una mesa circular hecha de un material irrompible transparente que podía moverse para facilitar el trabajo de pasar cosas entre quienes se sentasen en el lugar.

Frente a estos había una gigantesca televisión que más bien era la pantalla Jumbo de un estadio de Baseball o Basquetbol junto a dos enormes parlantes de sonido envolvente. Al lado del sofá había una Tablet negra que servía de control remoto con varios controles y juegos de diversas consolas.

La cocina era una belleza aparte, equipada con aparatos electrónicos de una generación avanzada. Tanto que parecía traído de alguna civilización que estaba avanzada a millones de años luz que la humana.

—¡Y nos tomo dos días hacerlo!—el joven de dorada melena declaró ello con una marcable arrogancia.

—¿Le ayudaste a construir este lugar?—preguntó Sirzechs gratamente sorprendido.

—Todos los aparatos de aquí son una mejora de los aparatos babilónicos mejorados por el mongrel con otros objetos que saque de la Puerta—se jacto con un tono aún más arrogante.

—Conque los rumores de que la **Puerta de Babilonia** está conectada con el pasado y el futuro son ciertos. Si no viniera de ti, Gilgamesh, no me lo creería—el nombrado sonrió con cierta superioridad y se llevó la copa a la boca, acabándose el vino de una—A este lugar solo le falta mayordomos y maids para ser perfecto.

—Los tiene, pero el mongrel les dio vacaciones de un mes

—Limpiar este lugar debe ser un esfuerzo enorme para cualquier ser vivo— dijo Grayfia, quién de colada, veía lo enorme del lugar, ella misma y todo el contingente de maids que comandaba tenían tiempos difíciles limpiando la mansión Gremory, y ese lugar superaba dicha mansión en espacio y el cuidado que se tendría que hacer para dejar todo limpio.

—Para eso un par de runas celticas para la limpieza siempre ayudan— indico Gilgamesh cruzado de brazos y sonriendo al techo, viendo un hermoso candelabro con varias gemas de colores distintos—. Ese candelabro tiene gemas que pueden invocar todo tipo de elementales para defender el lugar, pero en el metal lo que tiene son runas que absorben el polvo.

—Ciertamente ingenioso—dijo Sirzechs viendo con detenimiento el candelabro—¿Runas célticas? ¿Obra de Ise-kun?

—Ise es una esponja—respondió con una sonrisa el padre del mencionado—Le enseñas algo y no solo lo aprende, lo mejora un 1000% y hace cosas increíbles con eso.

—Por lo que se no debería estar sorprendido— rio Sirzechs levemente mientras analizaba el lugar atento, viendo las numerosas escaleras que llevaban a los pisos superiores—. ¿Los demás pisos son similares a esto?

—Esta es la recepción, Ise tuvo que pedirle a un amigo suyo con una única magia de manipulación espacial para que aumentara el tamaño de la casa, bien podría caber un rascacielos dentro de aquí— dijo Izanagi, sentándose en un sofá que al lado tenía una vasija con una inscripción de el sol y la luna—. Armerías, herrerías, cuartos, aguas termales y spas de todo tipo, hasta hay pisos que tienen gimnasios y supermercados, bien podrías decir que cada piso es un mundo único— declaro el peliazul guiñando un ojo.

—¿Y se la pasa durmiendo arriba?—cuestionó Vali comiéndose una hamburguesa que Izanagi saco de a saber dónde.

—Ise se la pasa luchando bastante, es más como decir que sin importar que haga, los problemas siempre le siguen, es tanto que solo hace 4 cosas: Dormir, comer y matar.

Azazel alzo una ceja, curioso—¿Cual es la cuarta?

—Ya sabes cual es. Es el único ser en el planeta que te hace ver a ti como un mojigato.

—¡Ja!—Azazel se carcajeo, tomándose el rostro porque encima, era verdad

—¿Tú no estabas K.O?—cuestiono Michael curioso

—El sake de Issei tiene un efecto que hace que la borrachera desaparezca en minutos si el que bebió no tiene capacidad de resistir los efectos secundarios—contesto Izanagi con una sonrisa.

—Eso seria increíblemente conveniente en una competencia de bebidas— analizo Vali acariciándose el mentón.

—De hecho no, es conveniente para no matarte de un coma etílico por beber demasiado—Izanagi alzó los hombros mientras bebía algo—En fin, mi hijo ya está por volver

 _ ***Reconocido, 001, Hyodo WingDings Meryo Issei***_

Una voz robótica se oyó y las puertas enormes se abrieron al instante dejando ver al mencionado dueño de todo con el rostro pegado a un libro de pastas marrones.

—¿Sup' bitches?— saludo alzando los brazos como si fuera el dueño del lugar, porque... bueno, lo era.

Camino y se sentó al lado de Gilgamesh con quién chocó los puños en forma de saludo.

—Ah si, también tiene una inteligencia artificial que controla el lugar—el peliazul río levemente al ver las expresiones de los demás

—Vaya, eso sí es interesante—el caído sonrió mientras se apoyaba el su mano, su codo estando en su muslo—¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Omega—respondió Issei sin mirarlo

—¿Omega? ¿Qué pasó con Alpha?

—Alpha es una I.A creada por una persona que estimo mucho—indico el pelinegro—Omega es creada por esa misma persona pero en base a Alpha, se podría decir que Omega es hija de Alpha.

—Acabas de hacer una IA muy feliz en algún lado— le dijo Izanagi divertido mientras retiraba el libro de la cara de Issei—. Juro que si es el Necronomicon estarás en problemas considerando lo de la ultima vez, ni siquiera entiendo como hiciste para emborrachar a Cuthulu.

Issei bufó y volvió a meter su cabeza al libro—Eh, que no fue mi culpa que nunca en su vida haya probado el alcohol.

—Estaba desde antes que la humanidad existiera en el fondo del mar y se quedo dormido el resto de tiempo, ¿Cómo esperabas que lo probara?

—Si, si, si, dejemos de lado que conseguí un par de puntos con su hija, ¿me recuerdan la razón de que no los eche a patadas?— pregunto cruzado de brazos.

El libro flotando aún frente a él con un aura celeste cubriéndolo

—¿Quieres que diga a Arturia que vienes aquí a beber?

—¡Ja! Aquí yo le doy de cenar.

—Le diré a mi hermanita y le diré que puede ver su novela en tú televisión.

—¿Te atreverías? ¿¡Te atreverías!?— desafío Issei con mirada amenazadora y cara de pocos amigos.

—Yo no, pero Azazel por joderte sí.

—...Hijo de puta.

—Allí es donde te equivocas mi querido amigo, no soy el hijo de una puta, soy el heredero de un bastardo.

—¿Y desde cuando mierdas soy amigo tuyo?

—¿No éramos amigos?

—Apenas soy amigo de esa cosa y seré amigo tuyo—le dijo señalando al rubio que se le había hinchado una vena en la frente.

—Que te jodan mestizo— declaro Gilgamesh sacándole el dedo.

—Ya dejen de pelearse—les dijo Grayfia con voz autoritaria.

—¡NNNNNNunca!— dijeron los dos como niños antes de lanzarse a pelear… de nuevo.

Gruñéndose entre sí como dos animales antes de que Izanagi jalase a Issei y Grayfia a Sirzechs

—Estas demasiado arisco el día de hoy—comento el peliazul cruzándose de brazos—¿Qué sucedió?

—Que me acabo de enterar que el diario con la clave única para alcanzar todo lo que deseo esta en letra de doctor— dijo agarrando el libro que seguía flotando.

—Ugh, esa letra es indescifrable—comentó Vali cruzándose de brazos viendo el libro por encima del hombro de Issei, viendo esa abominación de letra.

Literalmente, se podía distinguir la forma de algunas letras, pero juntándolas no tenía sentido por como se unían las letras—Juro que quien lo escribió lo hizo a propósito.

—Tuve esperanza, creo que eso fue malo— dijo bajando sus brazos "tristemente" antes de levantarse y decir—. Por suerte, me dijo algo, y recuerdo otras cosas que juntándolas con lo nuevo y lo viejo que ya sabía creo que puedo encontrar la clave.

Gilgamesh asentía ante cada palabra, antes de responder con expresión sería—Hablas como subnormal.

—¡Lo dice quién pasa dos horas viéndose al espejo y besándose consigo mismo!

—¡Cabron! ¡Se supone que eso es un secreto!

—Nunca me lo dijiste, lo acabo de adivinar, bastardo narcisista— le dijo sonriendo arrogantemente.

Gilgamesh gruñó, era totalmente cierto y si decía algo más, estaba más que seguro Issei le joderia el doble.

—Tu siguiente frase será _"Me las pagaras tarde o temprano, mongrel"_ — dijo Issei apuntando acusadoramente.

—Me la pagarás tarde o temprano, mongrel—el rubio analizo sus palabras y parpadeó levemente—¡Deja de hacer eso!

—Tus siguien… ha rayos, esta vez te me adelantaste.

—¡Tch!—chisto el rubio sirviéndose otra copa y bebiéndola de golpe.

Issei suspiro mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás, viendo a los lideres de las facciones—Recuérdenme, ¿para que están aquí?

—Tu abuelo nos invitó—respondieron a coro los 3.

El pelinegro cerro los ojos, tratando de calmarse inhalando y contando en números primos— Voy a golpearlo en sus piedras rojas de aja.

Ese anciano ya le jodió el plan de hacer mini rubios con su novia

—En todo caso, además de que les invito el anciano, ¿para que están irrumpiendo en mi propiedad?— pregunto cruzado de brazos.

—Bueno, Izanagi nos trajo a tu baticueva y quisimos verla para pasarla el rato

—No me engañas, ¿las mujeres pusieron su novela?

—Peor, pusieron a sus coreanos

—Putala, quédense todo el tiempo que necesiten, no les diré absolutamente nada— declaro, él sabia como eran las cosas

—Me alegra que lo entendieras—le dijo, antes de ver el diario—A todo esto, ¿por qué tú obsesión por eso?

—...—Issei alzó la mirada y un recuerdo asalto su mente

* * *

 _Estaba frio._

 _Lo único en lo que pudo pensar en el instante que recupero la conciencia, era en el frio que le calaba la carne y los huesos, haciéndole temblar con fuerza, su garganta soltando aire a ritmos pausados mientras el hollín y las quemaduras eran mojadas por el agua de lluvia._

 _Brazos le abrazaban, pero ni ellos le transmitían calor, estaban helados, helados como ninguna otra cosa que hubiera sentido, más que aquella vez que Aria le había metido un cubo de hielo en la camisa a modo de broma._

 _Su hermana… ella estaba a su lado, sus brazos rodeándole, pero su cara estaba en blanco, un liquido rojo que no paraba de salir de su boca se disolvía en la lluvia, sus ojos no brillaban más._

 _Hasta ella estaba helada._

 _Sus papas le abrazaban, pero incluso su mama, la que le reconfortaba cuando tenía pesadillas, y su papa, que decía como le protegería de cualquier monstruo, estaban muy helados._

 _Su mano se alzo, sus ojos volvieron hacía arriba, y su boca tembló._

— _Frio— un lloriqueo no se escucho por nadie, sus ojos le ardían mientras sentía que gotas de lluvia calientes bajaban por sus ojos—Tengo…mucho… frio._

 _Un único agujero en las nubes le toco la cara gentilmente, dejándole sentir el amor y el calor gentil del sol, deteniendo sus temblores, deteniendo incluso la lluvia, incluso la caliente que le bajaba por los ojos._

 _Ese agujero empezó a hacerse más grande, hasta que pudo ver un cielo azul._

— _Cielo— susurro sin fuerzas, tratando de levantar más su débil mano para alcanzar ese azul y ese brillo._

 _El cielo estaba caliente… no, simplemente era cálido._

 _No quería… no quería sentir ese frio nunca más, quería ir al cielo, quería sentir ese calor y volar libre junto a las aves, junto a sus papas y su hermana, quería que cuando ellos despertaran le ayudaran a ir allí y que fueran juntos._

 _El cielo, quería alcanzarlo e ir más allá de él._

 _Lo ultimo que vio al cerrar los ojos fue un montón de cabello azul y unos ojos amarillos, para cuando despertara seguro que sus papas ya le estarían esperando para que los ayudara a reparar la casa._

 _Les iba a hablar de que quería alcanzar el cielo apenas despertara_.

* * *

—Un sueño que tenia desde niño, supongo— dijo alzando la mirada como si en el techo estuviera lo que sería la clave para lo que buscaba, alcanzar el cielo y rebasarlo, sentir el calor del sol lo más cerca posible era como alcanzar la iluminación.

Cuando hablaba del cielo no estaba pensando o hablando del cielo religioso o el cielo material, pero algo más, ni el mismo era capaz de decir que, pero había algo más, debía de haberlo.

Sino…¿Todo sería en vano?

Todo lo que hizo, ¿se iría al caño?. Esperaba que no.

La sala se mantuvo en silencio tras sus palabras por unos tres segundos antes de que Michael tomase nuevamente la palabra—Ascalon ya casi esta lista.—dijo, atrayendo la atención de Issei—Los Serafines constantemente por los últimos dos años les hemos estado dando energía sacra con la máquina que nos proporciono Azazel tal y como lo acordamos. Tiene suficiente energía sacra como para matar a un demonio de Clase Alta

—¿Solo de clase alta?

—El proceso fue lento y tardado, además de cansado, la mitad del día nos la pasamos por turnos para llenarla—respondió, cerrando los ojos tranquilamente.

—Ya veo…—sus ojos rojos fueron a parar a Sirzechs, quién le devolvió la mirada con seriedad—¿Cómo vas con los preparativos para la reunión?

—Como hemos acordado la haré en la Academia Kuoh, pero a diferencia de lo que le conté a Rias y lo que Serafall le contó a Sona, será en una nueva sala que se está construyendo—sus ojos azul verdosos brillaron levemente—Ya se les invitó a Odín, Yasaka, Indra, Ra y Zeus a la reunión como lo pediste. Además, tu padre aquí presente estará también en la reunión; todos con su respectiva escolta.

—¿Usarás escolta?—el Dios de Dioses asintió desinteresadamente, como si el asunto no fuera con él—¿Por qué? Si se puede saber

—¿De qué otra forma metería a tu novia y a Gilgamesh?

—Buen punto—Issei bostezó, para luego mirar a Azazel y a Vali—¿Y bien?

El poseedor de Albion y el Gobernador de los Ángeles Caídos se miraron entre sí, antes de que el primero tomase la palabra—Ya he hecho que Cao Cao reciba la noticia de que la reunión se va a dar. Con la cantidad de seres importantes en el lugar no dudará en enviar a un contingente para atacar el lugar

—En estos momentos mis chicos están reforzando las defensas de la academia para tener una medida alterna de seguridad.—continuó el mechidorado—Pero quiero pedir algo—

—¿Qué?

—¿Puedes hacer una ruta alterna desde esa habitación hasta aquí?—le preguntó con seriedad, cruzándose de brazos—Si todo sale mal, necesitamos un plan C.

Issei se le quedó mirando unos instantes antes de suspirar—Yare Yare…—alzó la mirada y dijo—Omega, escanea—apenas dijo eso, una compuerta de abrió y un cámara circular bajo y se posicionó frente a Sirzechs, Michael y Grayfia quienes parpadearon al notar como una luz verde les cubría, proveniente de la cámara.

 _ **Reconocimiento genético confirmado. Habilitación del código 032, Sirzechs Gremory; código 033, Michael y código 040 Grayfia Lucifuge en proceso.**_

 _ **Proceso terminado. Bienvenidos al Sistema BERSERK.**_

—¿Sistema BERSERK?—cuestionó Azazel, curioso ante lo que dijo Omega.

—Yo lo cree, es un sistema que recolecta datos de cada ser vivo y no vivo en el mundo terrenal como sobrenatural. Una base enorme de información que se almacena en Omega para realizar investigaciones futuras.—explico con una pequeña sonrisa—Claro esta que solo yo tengo acceso a esta.

—Eso es injusto, ¿sabes?

—Sé hasta donde está el Arca de la Alianza gracias al Sistema BERSERK.

—Retiro lo dicho

No pasó mucho para que los asuntos serios se fuesen al caño y los hombres empezasen a hablar de temas banales con la ida de Grayfia y Michael. Partidos de fútbol, mujeres, bebidas, películas, películas porno, que marcas de condones era la mejor. Lo usual entre ellos.

Pronto empezaron a jugar en la enorme televisión, un TEKKEN en esa cosa era tremendo y más aún con el sonido envolvente.

Las horas pasaron y recién cuando dio la medianoche todos se retiraron a descansar salvo Issei y Sirzechs, debido a que el último debía de decirle algo al joven Sekiryuutei.

Algo que no le gusto—¿Qué hiciste qué?—le pregunto sinceramente sorprendido

—Invité a Gaster y a Asgore

—¿Por qué putas hiciste eso, Gremory?—fue una pregunta que salió a modo de gruñido, por su puesto, eso no bastó para asustar a Sirzechs.

—Tienes que hablar con ellos. Lo menos que puedes hacer es darles alguna respuesta sobre lo que te paso y el porque de tus acciones—Issei río ante sus palabras.

—¿Qué les voy a decir? "Oh, miren, escape porque soy un peligro exponencial y maniático asesino perseguido por gente que por alguna razón me odia desde que nací"—el sarcasmo e ira eran palpables, haciendo suspirar a Sirzechs.

—…Solo piénsalo—se levantó y dio dos pasos, parándose frente suyo—Por cierto…hace poco un grupo de autoproclamados demonios están atacando las aldeas de todo lado del Inframundo—comentó, más Issei no sé mostraba interesado hasta que su mirada se oscureció cuando el pelirrojo siguió—Violan a las mujeres incluidas niñas, matan a los hombres y cuando matan a las mujeres cuelgan sus cadáveres en astas a lo alto, marcando que pasaron por allí. Les dimos el nombre de–

— _ **Bárbaros…**_ —murmuró de forma sombría el pelinegro, su cabello cubriendo sus ojos que ahora eran dos puntos rojos y brillantes.

Sirzechs le miró curioso—Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?—le pregunto más no obtuvo respuesta alguna, Issei estaba más callado que un cadáver.

El joven de ojos rojos alzó la mirada y busco algo con sus ojos, y pronto lo halló.

Allí, en un vitrina y al lado de una curiosa armadura negra, se encontraba una daga de mango rojo y hoja plateada con una inscripción en la misma en un lenguaje que Sirzechs no supo identificar. Abajo, había una funda de color negro con hermosos detalles en dorado.—¿Qué dice allí?—el pelirrojo pregunto, viendo con curiosidad la hoja.

— _ **Héroe**_

—¿Eh?

—Allí dice _**Héroe**_ —respondió con seriedad mientras que la hoja brillaba levemente.

* * *

En algún lado del Inframundo una aldea brillaba por las llamas abrasadoras que la inundaban. Los alaridos de los varones siendo asesinados y los chillidos y gritos de las damas siendo violadas, torturadas y asesinadas inundaban el lugar.

El olor a sangre era nauseabundo pero eso no parecía importarle a aquel hombre de cabellos plateados y barba de chivo que caminaba campante entre toda aquella destrucción.

—Hum~ Hum~ Hum~—tarareó una pequeña canción con una sonrisa en sus labios, algo de sangre le salpicó en el rostro pero no sé inmutó para nada—Gyahaha~ No hay nada mejor que la destrucción de una aldea para alegrarme el día~—el hombre canturreo feliz de la vida y siguió con su camino.

No fueron más de dos minutos de caminata cuando llegó frente a quién buscaba.

Una figura de un hombre alto cubierto por un manto negro, dejando al descubierto solo sus pies desnudos se comía el cuerpo de una bebé de dos años quien tenía su pequeña intimidad sangrando y totalmente destrozada con fluidos rojos y blancos cayendo por sus piernas signo de que había sido brutalmente violada antes de morir.

Y aún así, ese hombre no sé inmutó—Buenas noches, líder bárbaro—el nombrado alzó la mirada y miró al peliplata.

Eructo y hablo—Demonio…¿Qué es lo que buscas de mi?—le preguntó limpiándose los dientes con una uña.

—Requiero de los servicios de sus servicios—el hombre dio su respuesta con una sonrisa tranquila—Su pago sería degustar el cuerpo de las mujeres más bellas que se pueda imaginar y–

—Alto. Me convenciste—una risa gutural salió de los labios del líder de los bárbaros, haciendo sonreír más al hombre—¿Qué te hizo venir aquí a pedir mi ayuda, demonio?

—Oh, bueno, hay un pequeño cabo suelto que necesito arreglar lo más pronto posible—respondió sacando un pañuelo para limpiarse la sangre del rostro con total normalidad.

—Ya veo, no hay problema, demonio.

—Por favor, dime Rizevim—pidió el nombrado como Rizevim extendiendo su mano, siendo recibido por la mano del bárbaro—Es un gusto hacer negocios con usted, líder bárbaro

—Por favor, dime _**Wyald**_

* * *

 _ **Wyald es un Apóstol de Berserk, el manga de Kentaro 'Pajero Jugador de Idol Master y pinche vago' Miura. Habrán más aquí y millones de referencia a su obra maestra (y mujeres de Idolmaster por supuesto)**_

 _ **No odio a los coreanos, de hecho, me gustan algunas canciones de K-POP. Lo que odio es su fandom tóxico y todo culero lleno de mocosas todas pendejas que, a parte, cantan y bailan mal (con algunas excepciones)**_

 _ **Con eso un bizcocho, me retiro a manosearme salvajemente.**_


	12. La Armadura

**Racon Omega 98: ;3**

 **ElYoker2002: Turi estaba en el baño intentado mantener el semen dentro 7u7 y no entendí la referencia :'(**

 **En cuanto a Stand. En diseño me parecen buenos Star Platinum (mi favorito), The World, Soft and Wet, King Crimson y Gold Expirence (Réquiem).**

 **En cuanto a poderes los Stands de los villanos principales y algunos protagonistas como el de Jotaro y Giorno. Desde DIO hasta Funny Valentine, todos sus Stands están rotísimos.**

 **Adrammelech57: Lo se 7U7, me preocupa que no hayas entendido casi nada .-.**

 **Bueno, sin más dilatación, vamos a la ¡Acción!**

* * *

 **(In the world – Ao no Exorcist)**

 **El lado oscuro de mi corazón se revelará**

 _Se mira como un par de ojos rojos brillan en la oscuridad, mientras una estrella demoniaca brillaba a un costado y la esclerótica de los ojos se volvían negras._

 **Una tristeza imborrable del pasado.**

 _Los ojos son cubiertos por un enorme fuego negro, mientras plumas negras, blancas y trozos de ala de murciélago caían en ese fuego que rodeaba a un pequeño niño_

 **No pasa nada si no lo hago en serio, dispararé mis armas y extenderé mis manos.**

 _Una serie de cabelleras se miran, plateado, blanco, negro, rubio y rojo mientras brillos de colores similares cubrían al niño, que pasaba a ser un adolescente de cabello negro_

 **¿Desde cuándo mi camino ha sido tan inevitable?**

 _Aparece el símbolo de un león en su espalda, mientras caminaba lentamente hacía el brillo del sol, con un hacia dorada en mano_

 **Y ahora no ha quedado nada... Al diablo mi destino.**

 _Aparece Irina arrodillada enfrente de un hombre de cabellos negros con una suave sonrisa, solo para que cambiase a una Irina saliendo de allí mientras la sonrisa iba a una torcida y cruel sonrisa._

 **Yo me lamento por mi orgullo no puedo soportarlo.**

 _Aparece Rias mirando como Issei camina hacía un peliblanco dejando sus pisadas en la tierra._

 **Ah, ah, ah, solo en mi mundo. Un aria de amor resonando a través de esta realidad distorsionada con oraciones retorcidas.**

 _Ahora Issei aparece en la academia, mirando la sonrisa paternal del hombre de cabellos azules en frente suyo mientras parpadeaba levemente._

 **Mis sueños y mi futuro se derrumban.**

 _Issei mira como enfrente de él estaba un hombre pelinegro con mechas rojas, blancas y grises de ojos dorados, con una sonrisa cansada, y apretando los puños, se lanzó contra él_

 **Y decir mentiras sería muy aburrido.**

 _Akeno aparece sentada abrazando sus rodillas, mirando las plumas negras debajo de él antes de que Issei aparezca en cámara y mire la espada de 377 cm en su mano._

 **Adiós mi preciada vida.**

 **Ve y reescribe este destino. Hazlo por tu orgullo, cubierto de heridas.**

 _Issei agarra un brillo dorado en la mano de un hombre pelinaranja con ojos azules, que le sonreía con orgullo junto a una mujer de cabello negro y ojos amarillos._

 **Ah, ah, ah, solo en mi mundo.**

 _Un campo lleno de espadas se mira alrededor de Issei, quien ahora vestía un traje negro y un manto de color beige que se mecía con el viento._

 **Incluso así yo canto la canción de amor y que tu deseo de dejar este mundo distorsionado se pueda cumplir y que nuestros destinos se vuelvan a unir.**

 _Estirando una mano, Issei mira al grupo de 7 personas enfrente suyo, encabezados por un peliplata de ojos bicolores_

 **El arrancamiento de la mentira era importante después de todo, puesto que esta es mi preciada vida.**

 _La imagen cambia a un pelirrojo de ojos azules, a un peliplata de ojos rojos, un pelinegro de ojos negros, un peliblanco de ojos azules y un rubio de ojos morados, hasta llegar finalmente al mismo hombre que antes_

 **La nube oscura de mi corazón está desapareciendo y la luz empieza a salir de nuevo.**

 _El campo de espadas vuelve a aparecer, mientras ambos vuelven a lanzarse contra él otro en combate_

 **Peleemos, no hay nada que temer.**

 _Dos espadas iguales chocan entre sí, y los mismos ojos se miran entre si mientras el presente se enfrenaba al futuro._

 **Blandiré mi espada de doble filo.**

 _Finalmente, la espada dorada de la victoria prometida, Excalibur, brilla en el campo de espadas ilimitadas al momento que un héroe renace_

* * *

Todo está oscuro.

No puedo ver más allá de mi nariz y eso me aterra, es como si tuviera una pesadilla pero tan diferente a la vez. Se sentía tan real

Podía tocarme, podía "respirar" por así decirlo. No sé cómo conseguí un lápiz y escribí, así como leí lo escrito, totalmente imposible si fuese un sueño o una maldita pesadilla

Me es imposible describir la situación actual, ni siquiera se si las palabras que escribo son entendibles o siquiera si lo que estoy sosteniendo es un lápiz.

Todo me aterra, no se lo que voy a encontrar si empiezo a caminar. Tengo mucho miedo, quiero a mi Onii-sama a mi lado para que me calme

Sonará infantil o algo parecido, pero era verdad.

El miedo inundaba cada poro de mi ser, sudor frío caía de mi nuca.

Solo necesito tres minutos, mi magia esta increíblemente baja, pero si soy capaz de soportar esos tres minutos podre usar un hechizo

Incluso el mínimo hechizo necesita un circulo mágico, los cuales proyectan luz, y con él podre ver

Pero de nuevo, tal oscuridad para que ni yo pueda ver...

—No te muevas...—salté levemente cuando escuché un murmullo detrás de mí. Una voz que reconocí al instante debido a que provenía de un lugar más bajo que el mío

—¿Koneko-chan?—baje la mirada y efectivamente reconocí aquellos ojos dorados con pupilas rasgadas como las de un felino.

Estaba segura que me miraba de forma monótona, pero aquellos ojos demostraban todo lo que sentía en esos instantes.

Incertidumbre, desespero...miedo.

Quizá fue como una medida desesperada, pero le abrase impulsivamente, quería saber que ella era real y no un producto de mi cerebro por pasar demasiado tiempo en la oscuridad.

Hice lo mismo con ella, no sabía donde estaba, pero ambas teníamos... miedo

Para mi fortuna, era la real ya que al instante sentí como sus brazos se movían para abrazarme de forma temblorosa. Mi hombro se humedecía cuando sus lágrimas caían sobre mí.

Los demonios podían ver en la oscuridad, pero apenas y podíamos ver algo en tremenda negrura que se cernía sobre nosotras.

Era el miedo a lo desconocido enteramente, miedo al que incluso nosotras, seres sobrenaturales no éramos indiferentes, porque sabíamos que existían cosas más allá de nuestro entendimiento

Pero esa oscuridad se sentía peor que eso, no podíamos oír nada más que los sonidos que la otra hacía, y cada segundo se sentía como una hora.

Solo un minuto y podría iluminar con lo que fuera.

Solo resiste un minuto.

. . .

Trague pesadamente, mis manos temblaban mientras mis dedos soltaban ligeros chispazos en busca de crear algo de electricidad para poder ver en esta oscuridad que nos atormentaba a las tres.

—No te muevas Asia—escuche a la nueva integrante de nuestro grupo, Xenovia, murmurarle a nuestra [Alfil] para que no soltará su mano y así no romper el círculo que las tres formamos.

Las tres no podíamos hacer otra cosa que mirar a nuestro alrededor sin poder ver absolutamente nada de lo que nos rodeaba, caminábamos juntas, pegadas lo más posible.

Debo de dejar de tratar de hacer chispas, debo de guardar mi magia para iluminar con algo más fuerte.

Aspire durante 4 segundos y suspiré por otros 4. Use algo que Ise-kun me enseñó hace poco.

 _"Respiración de batalla"_. Servía para calmar, relajar y mantenerse centrado en algo.

Realmente debo de agradecer a Ise-kun después de esta...no sé si llamarla pesadilla o no...todo esto me tiene tan confundida...

Xenovia me apretaba tanto la mano que sus uñas se enterraban en mi carne y sacaban sangre, ella no lo notaba por su miedo.

Podría haberle dicho, pero ese dolor al menos me reconfortaba… y me aterraba a la vez.

Sabía que si me dolía, estaba viva.

Sabía que si me dolía, estaba despierta.

Sabía que si me dolía, es porque esto era real.

. . . .

Empecé a caminar usando una espada para alumbrarme, me mantenía calmo aunque el sudor frío cayese por mi nuca.

—Kiba-sempai, tengo miedo—mire de reojo al otro [Alfil] de mi grupo notando como se aferraba a mí, sus uñas se enterraban en mi vientre y sacaban sangre.

El dolor que me provocaba me mantenía lo más calmado posible. Tenía que ser fuerte por los dos y seguir avanzando hasta despertar.

Esto ya nos había pasado antes, solo que no era tan...siniestro.

Nuestra ama, mucho antes que nuestros nuevos miembros de integrasen al grupo, uso un hechizo que nos conectaba en una sola mente mientras dormíamos para así poder visitar una mente en específico y así saber que era lo que el otro más temía y así tratarlo como lo que éramos, una familia.

Eso nos unió, más no nos curo en su totalidad.

Me enteré que mi señora intentó conectarnos con la mente de Ise-kun y Asia-chan pero solo tuvimos éxito con nuestra pequeña [Alfil]

¿Por qué razón?. Simple.

Algo–o alguien–impedía que ella se conectará con la mente de mi único compañero varón...en su totalidad

Había rincones de nuestra mente que simplemente estaban demasiado oscuras como para revelarla a los otros, pero no como esto

Esto que veíamos era oscuridad absoluta.

. . . .

 _ **Mata...desgarra...destruye...**_

Me detuve de repente al oír unos murmullos venir de todo lugar y a la vez de ningún otro.

La oscuridad en verdad me esta enloqueciendo.

—Rias-sama...¿Escuchaste eso?—de verdad Koneko-chan...hubiera deseado que eso hubiese sido producto de mi mente.

El empezar a escuchar cosas me parecía igualmente aterrador, pero aun así, significaba que ella al menos no estaba en peligro.

Alce mi mano temblorosa, formando con mi energía mágica lentamente un circulo mágico, con el aura roja cubriéndome débilmente.

Y todo se ilumino.

Me detuve al ver a mis demás sirvientes cerca a dónde estaba y estos se sorprendieron al verme

No tardaron en correr hacia mí y abrazarnos a ambas con tanta fuerza que me dolía. Pero no me importó para nada, solo me limité a devolver el abrazo.

Todos teníamos las mismas emociones mirando en ese abismo de pura oscuridad, en ese vacío primordial que parecía cernirse a nuestro alrededor como una manada de perros hambrientos.

—Rias— Akeno fue la primera en hablar, limpiando las lagrimas en sus ojos—. ¿Dónde estamos? Mejor dicho, ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

Me gustaría responderle, pero la verdad… no tengo idea.

Los mire a todos, completos...pero faltaba alguien.

—Chicos...¿E Ise?—todos parecieron reaccionar a mis palabras, buscando de derecha a izquierda al único [Peón] que yo poseía.

—…Tenemos que buscar a Ise— dijo Asia alzando sus manos al instante que todos volteábamos a verla.

Akeno le miro con preocupación—Incluso si lo hacemos, no sabemos que tan grande sea este lugar, y nuestra magia fue succionada. Tardaremos mucho en…

— **Intrusos… devorarles…**

Los pelos de mi cuerpo –y probablemente el de todos a mi alrededor– se crisparon en el instante que escuchamos una voz gutural.

— **Comerles... arrancarles la carne... romper sus huesos...**

Nos pusimos en una forma de circulo, espalda con espalda, agarrando nuestras manos, todos sudando tanto que la piel estaba resbalosa.

— **Comer... Gremorys.**

Y en un instante, una enorme garra del tamaño de un edificio aterrizo a nuestro lado.

No una pata.

Solo la garra, la _uña._

Sentimos un temblor colosal, mucho mayor al que sufrió Tokio en aquel lejano 2010 que lo dejo totalmente devastado.

La oscuridad empezó a retraerse y alzarse, empezando a tomar forma mientras que un panorama digno de lo que todos los seres humanos conocen como infierno.

La supuesta oscuridad que vimos antes eran piel, escamas mejor dicho, como placas de metal negras apiladas una sobre la otra, retrayéndose como una serpiente.

El lugar en el que estábamos no era pura oscuridad.

Era pura luz.

Pero esa cosa, esa… _bestia…_ la devoraba con sus escamas tan oscuras que ni la luz era capaz de escapar de ella.

Lo que estaba a nuestro lado era un meñique…

A la distancia, pudimos ver el dedo anular, dividido por cientos de metros.

Y por sobre nosotros, un colosal dragón negro se alzaba imponente, empequeñeciendo cualquier montaña imaginable por un ser vivo.

Sus ojos eran rojos y tenían la forma de dos relámpagos que brillaban con sed de sangre y batalla.

De alguna forma, su hocico formaba una sonrisa maquiavélica mostrando toda la hilera de colmillos que poseía.

De la nada, cuatro pilares se alzaron alrededor del dragón negro que no dejaba de mirarnos con hambre.

Esos cuatro pilares eran sus patas, él era tan colosal como nosotros lo éramos para las pulgas, sus alas gigantescas oscurecían el cielo a pesar de tener un par de agujeros en ella.

Sus dientes capaces de triturar ballenas chorreaban saliva al vernos, bajando su cabeza gigantesca hasta tenernos enfrente.

Para nosotros, enfrente era subjetivo.

Todo lo que alcanzaba nuestra vista era ese enorme dragón, o mejor dicho, solo su cabeza.

Era una _**Bestia**_ hecha de _**Oscuridad**_.

Koneko temblaba y lloraba, sus orejas y cola salieron señal de que empezó a detectar las emociones de aquella entidad.

—Odio...Mu-Mucho Odio...

Solo escuche eso antes de ver con horror como aquel dragón abría sus enormes fauces y nos engullía rápidamente.

Y solo vi oscuridad...mucha pero mucha oscuridad.

Y entonces… el rojo apareció a mi vista.

 _ **Desgarrar, asesinar.**_

 _ **Te tienen miedo.**_

 _ **Devóralos.**_

 _ **Deja todo y destruye**_

 _ **Vuélvete libre.**_

 _ **Vuélvete libre con todo y devóralos a todos.**_

 _ **Come.**_

 _ **Come.**_

 _ **Come.**_

A partir de allí no escuché nada más, solo llegue a ver una armadura negra en una especie de catacumba en algún lugar recóndito y olvidado por el mundo.

Y fue entonces que desperté.

* * *

 **Dragontale Arco 2: [Cadenas del Pasado]**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: La Armadura**

* * *

Rias Gremory respiraba agitada mientras transpiraba copiosamente.

—¿Rias?—la pelirroja giró su cabeza lentamente, la luz de la luna alumbró la habitación para ver a su madre quien le miraba preocupada—¿Qué sucede? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?—la castaña preguntó pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna de su hija.

Ella solo temblaba, allí, sumamente asustada por lo que había vivido y visto en esos meros minutos que para ella fueron horas.

—Hija…¿Qué pasó?—volvió a preguntar la Bael suavemente, tomando la mano de su retoña con mucha delicadeza—Puedes contarme lo que sea…

—Okaa-sama…—murmuro Rias mientras que el sudor perlado caía por su rostro y barbilla, todo su ser temblando debido al pavor—Bestia…Oscuridad—Venelana Bael mostró una mirada sorprendida ante las palabras de su hija.

Lo que Rias le dijo confirmó uno de sus más grandes temores.

Había despertado.

* * *

Acostado en su cama, Issei tenía cerrado los ojos mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño. En su mano derecha, había una especie de huevo grande de color negro como su cabello.

— _ **No puedes evitarme más…**_ —un murmullo salió de algún lado de la habitación del pelinegro. Interrumpiéndole en su intento de dormir—Observa como te sigo evitando, ya llevo 1 año y medio haciéndolo—contesto a la aparente nada con algo de aburrimiento.

— **¿Otra vez te está molestando?** —Issei abrió los ojos suavemente y miró otros ojos tan rojos como los suyos viéndole fijamente.

Sonrió suavemente, reconociendo aquella maternal y fría mirada—Shi-kaa-chan—se sentó en su cama y la observó.

Era una mujer que casi nada se le podía ver, su cuerpo en su totalidad estaba cubierto por un manto negro roído en la parte final, dando la apariencia de que flotaba cuando se camuflaba en la oscuridad. Unos mechones de cabello negro azabache caían por los costados de la capucha y solo unos bellos ojos rojos eran visibles.

La mujer soltó una pequeña risa— **Ya no eres un pequeño y me sigues diciendo así…**

—Eres mi madre…—le dijo antes de agregar—O al menos una de ellas…—la bella mujer sonrió enigmáticamente y camino hacia él. Sentándose en la cama, cogió su cabeza y la coloco en su regazo, su pálida y tersa mano derecha acariciando su cabello negro—¿Enserio me vas a cantar?

— **Soy tu madre…o al menos una de ellas** —respondió con un tono algo jocoso mientras empezaba a tararear suavemente

 _ **(Berserk OST—Ash Crown)**_

Una fúnebre y suave canción empezó a salir de los labios de la mujer quien movía su cabeza a compás de la canción.

Issei se mantenía estático en su regazo, con los ojos cerrados y manteniendo el agarre en el huevo negro de forma firme. Escuchando atentamente a la mujer de cabellos de color cuervo cantarle.

La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana, alumbrando los cuerpos de ambos. Proyectando sus sombras en la pared detrás de ellos.

La sombra de la mujer era exactamente igual que a su figura. Pero la de Issei era diferente.

Un dragón, estaba acostado, pero aún así se podía distinguir su figura gigantesca.

Los minutos pasaban y la mujer seguía cantando, aún cuando Issei ya se había dormido.

Se mantenía tranquila, aún cuando la sombra en forma de dragón se levantó y empezó a estirarse.— _ **Fue una buena tonada, Muerte**_ —la mujer no dijo absolutamente nada, solo siguió acariciando el cabello de su hijo.— _ **Sabes que no puedes detenerme; él es cada vez más inestable. Esta más cerca de lo que te imaginas de su punto de quiebre.**_

— **No me importa…** —la mujer de orbes rojizos dijo aquello con una voz tranquila— **Sé que saldrá de esta…No quiero…No quiero que sea como padre**

La Bestia río levemente ante sus palabras— _ **Es un poco tarde para eso, ¿no crees?**_ —preguntó, más no obtuvo respuesta alguna de su parte.

Y eso fue más que suficiente para que aquella sombra se retirara

 _ **Por ahora.**_

* * *

Algo curioso del Inframundo es que a pesar de que los demonios llevan viviendo allí desde que Elohim expulsó a Lucifer del Cielo, solo estaba explorado un 25%, 5% de esos 25% era abarcado por Grigori.

Debido a que el inframundo tenia que abarcar a todas las personas que habían muerto desde la era de la creación y que por sus actos eran enviados al inframundo, lo que se podía saber es que el inframundo "visible" es de más de 500 veces el tamaño del planeta tierra, superando con creces incluso otros planetas del sistema solar.

Sin embargo, eso era lo visible, ya que era fácil decir que había mucho más de lo que podían ver.

Por lo tanto, habían cosas que si alguien se perdiera, podría encontrarlas, y ya que el infierno existía desde los albores de la creación, podían encontrarse cosas más antiguas que la humanidad.

Y eso era lo que justamente buscaba.

—No entiendo porque estamos aquí...

Se escucho una voz joven decir aquellas palabras, sin embargo, no se trataba de personas en un lugar publico o en un edificio importante, ni siquiera era la superficie del vasto inframundo.

Era bajo tierra, en unas ruinas subterráneas.

—Sirzechs-sama nos pidió que exploremos estas ruinas—respondió una segunda voz notoriamente femenina y seria.

—Las ruinas de una civilización que ni tenía nada que ver con el inframundo, ellos eran enanos, ¡enanos te digo! ¿no se supone que esas cosas son nórdicas? ¿Cómo es que están aquí?

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, antes de que la voz femenina hablase nuevamente—Y como nórdicos, su tecnología era muy alta, ellos eran los más avanzados en Asgard, sin embargo, las ruinas de aquí pertenecen a una de las tribus más despiadadas de todas.

—Ahhh, oí de eso, escuche que dejaban a los barbaros y Berserkers de Odín como niños haciendo una rabieta. Todas sus armas parecían hechas para monstruos que solo querían matar.

—Y todas estaban malditas.

—Eso no responde porque están aquí en el inframundo.

—En verdad que eres… mng, el inframundo se conecta con diferentes panteones mitológicos, recuerda que Hades es uno de los que más terreno posee aquí y el es griego, además de Anubis y muchas otras deidades. En el caso de los enanos que vivían aquí, a ellos los desterraron por como eran por Odín mismo, estaban a nada de crear sus propias armas mata dioses.

—Ohhh—la primera voz, también femenina pero más joven dijo eso en entendimiento

—Sirzechs-sama ya mando a unos soldados, solo regreso uno y está internado en el Hospital Psiquiátrico del Clan Sitri.

—…Dame una razón para no regresarme en este instante entonces.

—Porque eran soldados de clase baja. Nosotras somos mejores que ellos

—Ugh. Odio cuando tiene razón

—En todo caso, dijeron que en lo más profundo estaba un objeto que soltaba un aura de muerte, resguardada en una puerta con un sello de alto nivel.

—Por favor no me digas que iremos allí.

—Y nosotras iremos a investigarlo.

—Hija de puta te dije que no me digas eso

—Aunque me lo pidieras, no habría podido. Es justo allí donde Sirzechs-sama nos pidió ir.

Se escucho un fuerte lamento venir de la segunda voz, las oscuras ruinas se iluminaban solo por unas antorchas que mostraron la apariencia de ambas.

Eran dos mujeres; una ya madura y la otra joven, como de unos 16 años.

Eran completamente diferentes la una de la otra si se analizaban bien, la mayor tenía cabello color plata, la menor de color oro.

Donde la mayor poseía un cuerpo curvilíneo y bastante sensual pero sin mucho musculo, la otra poseía un cuerpo delgado y ejercitado.

La rubia era bastante bajita incluso para estándares japoneses y la peliplata era bastante alta.

La mayor tenía ojos azules y la menor ojos verdes.

Una vestía de color azul con plata y la otra vestía de color rojo con dorado, la rubia tenía un cabello revoltoso y erizado, la peliplata lacio y bien cuidado.

Eran lo contrario en todo.

Hasta en actitud se notaba eso.

El rostro de la albina era estoico y el de la rubia totalmente fastidiado.

Y sin embargo, de alguna forma sobrenatural ellas dos se llevaban bastante bien.

Aunque la actitud de la segunda siempre molestaba a la primera.

Era como la relación de una hermana mayor con una menor; pero una menor muy problemática.

—Bueno, ¿las damas primero?— dijo la rubia al llegar a una enorme puerta de metal en las ruinas que parecían resguardar la armería.

—Oh por favor, insisto que vayas primero, tu eres de la realeza y yo soy solo una sirvienta.

—Acabas… ¿acabas de usar sarcasmo?

—No creo que como una simple sierva eso se me permita.

—Estoy orgullosa de ti— dijo la rubia antes de dar unos pasos a la puerta enorme y de su espalda saco una enorme Claymore color plata con detalles dorados.

La alzó por sobre su cabeza y la chocó contra la puerta, cortándola en dos dejando ver el interior a las dos.

Un viento oscuro y tenebroso les dio en la cara, sin duda alguna, de ser una película de terror, ese sería el momento donde dos personas sin escrúpulos despertaban a un mal antiguo.

Algo curioso de las películas de terror era que la rubia, la estúpida de la película, siempre despertaba ese mal antiguo.

Y esta vez, no sería la excepción.

—…Siento que quiero golpear a alguien— dijo la Ojiverde entrecerrando los ojos mientras veía su espada.

—Deja tus estupideces para más tarde, Mordred—dijo la peliplata con seriedad y el ceño fruncido.

Estaba todo oscuro, inclusive con su visión de demonio apenas podía ver.

—Haber, deja que yo me encargue, Grayfia— respondió la llamada Mordred mientras su espada se "abría" dejando salir una luz roja con leves relámpagos que fungían de antorcha.

Lo que vieron… fue solo una armadura.

Parecía estar hecha de placas sobre placas de ese metal negro... no, no era metal, era acero, más denso y más pesado.

El asunto era que... no había nada más, ni cientos de miles de armas o artefactos tecnológicos.

Solo una armadura negra.

Bueno, si había algo más algo lejos de la armadura.

Era grande y gruesa con un mango largo.

Demasiado grande, gruesa y pesada para ser una espada. Pero en verdad lo era.

Era más como un enorme trozo de acero con un mango, una enorme placa de hierro afilada con el centro de color negro.

Transmitía un aura extraña, tanto que incomodaba a la "Reina de Hielo"

Era como el aura de una espada sacra o una "Demonslayer", una espada que esta tan manchada con sangre demoniaca que las mezclas de sangre volvió el arma en algo corrosivo para ellos.

Ambas tragaron pesadamente—Mordred...aumenta un poco más tu prana...—pidió la maid viendo con cuidado su alrededor.

La rubia así lo hizo, alzando su arma un poco más alto, y enviando más energía mágica a ella, generando que el brillo se volviese más fuerte y toda la enorme habitación se llenase de la luz roja que emitía.

Y las dos casi vomitaron al ver lo que había en aquel lugar, alrededor de la espada y de la armadura.

Cadáveres.

Cientos, miles… millones de cadáveres de seres de todas las formas imaginables y no-imaginables, cosas que solo la mente de Lovercraft podría explicar y que el Necronomicon sin duda consideraría como "Antiguos"

Demonios antiguos.

Eran murales, grandes, dibujados con la sangre de aquellos demonios asesinados por aquella espada.

Pero lo más inquietante era el idioma en el que estaban esos dibujos, no… no eran dibujos, eran inscripciones pintadas con sangre.

 **"** _ **Su forma macabra eclipsaba al mal hecho carne, parecía tener la forma de un Dios Demoniaco pero no era uno; era el Destructor, nieto del Rey Carmesí. Su piel brillaba de tal manera que parecía que una fina capa de platino le cubría, junto con ello, el mismo cosmos se alzaba en sus fauces, haciéndolas parecer un hoyo tan profundo que no parecía tener un fin determinado. Sus ojos dorados y putrefactos brillaban con una malsana sed de sangre que haría temblar incluso al más osado. Representaría el fin de la existencia conocida y venidera, nadie se salvaría. Su poder los consumiría.**_

 _ **Cuando aquel que porta los ojos dorados que harán a tantos temer, el tiempo y la estrella dejarán de ser aliados para aquel que tiene los ojos que pueden ver más allá del espacio sideral que nos rodea. Temed de mis palabras mortales, aquel que a día de hoy sigue ostentando el cargo del Rey traerá consigo a su heredero; el llamado Heraldo de la Muerte se erguirá sobre todos y uno, nadie será capaz de detenerlo cuando cumpla su cometido**_

 _ **Él era su propio antítesis. Un ángel protector y un dios cuidador. Era, perse, algo inusual, pues era él mismo quien eclipsaría al Rey Carmesí, su abuelo, y traería una era de paz absoluta al Omniverso. Sus ojos dorados brillarían con la fuerza de millones de supernovas y su piel parecería estar cubierta por una fina capa del platino que representaba el mañana para todo y para uno. Aquel llamado amigo siendo más que uno sonreiría al ver su resplandor, aquellas estrellas trayentes del orgullo carmesí que traían desde generaciones pasadas verían junto a las 36 almas pecadoras el cometido de aquella alma que negra era y será por toda la eternidad. Entonces y solo entonces, el Cielo nunca más seria un límite impuesto para él, y ante todos ustedes, prometerá traer un futuro brillante guiado por la única y verdadera luz carmesí**_

 _ **¡Oh temed todos de él! Porque traerá la destrucción a cada paso que dé. Sembrara el terror más profundo que todos y uno sentirían en sus mortales vidas. La reencarnación de aquel que se reveló ante el celestial que a su vez era un rey sentado en su trono hecho de los huesos de sus hermanos, palidecería ante el poder absoluto de aquel que era llamado el Arcángel de la Desesperación**_

 _ **Cuidad cada paso que den porque será el futuro que sembrareis. Recordar estos escritos: el tiempo confabulara con las estrellas rojas que trajeron una generación llena de orgullo, el menor de ella será tutelado por aquel que es llamado el ser superior a todos. Todos serán salvados y estarán debajo de su manto dorado que brillaba como si una fina capa de platino que representa el mañana y el todo hubiera sido puesta sobre él. La reencarnación del hombre que se reveló guiará al nieto que una vez trajo la desesperación. Recordad mis palabras, el platino y carmesí que en su senda están serán guiadas por el Tarot que trazado por las estrellas esta.**_

 _ **Para evitar el camino que el destino le trazo, aquel que busca el Cielo debe dejarlo en su potestad, no ser quien necesita el amigo sino ser el amigo para él. Recordad, en su espalda va una carga sin igual y en la oscuridad aquel ser se ríe una vanidad inigualable para cualquier mortal existente. Aquel que lea esto avísele al cuarto hijo marcado por el que todo lo puede, su mayor salvación, el Verdadero Rey Carmesí se levantara de la sombra que el mundo y el tiempo pusieron sobre él"**_

—Grayfia...Este lugar me da mala espina.

La peliplata no respondió con un comentario frio o calmado, miraba las inscripciones y los cadáveres allí de forma intermitente, su cara mostraba lo que sentía... miedo, y estaba congelada por esa emoción.

Oyeron unos pasos, suaves y calmados—Vaya...Visitas...

Una voz anciana y sabia fue la que hablo, era la voz de un hombre con suma experiencia en él.

Mordred dirigió su espada hacia donde provenían aquellos fúnebres pasos, sorprendiendo a ambas ante lo que vieron.

Era un ser enorme y delgado, con un cráneo parcialmente desnudado con un gran cerebro expuesto vestido con una larga capa con un cuello alto y puntiagudo. Cuando él se paraba, parecía que su manto alcanzaba el suelo.

Su cráneo carecía de piel y hueso, su cerebro expuesto era mucho más grande de lo que podría contener un cráneo humano normal. La piel de su boca estaba estirada contra el hueso, mostrando sus dientes amarillos y su piel café apunto de pudrirse.

Faltaba su nariz, y sus labios y la piel circundante se retraía con finos ganchos y cables.

Sus párpados estaban cosidos, cerrados. Mantenía sus manos y brazos escondidos debajo de su capa. Sus dos brazos delgados eran inhumana y suficientemente largos como para alcanzar más allá de su capa. Cada una de sus manos tenía seis dedos largos y delgados con largas uñas.

—Hum...—una voz suave y trémula salió de ese ser digno de una mente perturbada, intrigado ante la presencia de aquellas damas—Supongo que están aquí por esto...—una de sus esqueléticas manos se posó en la armadura y está tembló, como si estuviera viva.

Y peor aun, que parecía deseosa de lanzarse sobre el ser cuyo cerebro era visible.

—No puedes hacer nada sin el niño...— apenas dijo eso, la armadura se detuvo y él retiro su mano de la armadura

—¿Quién o que eres?—cuestionó la menor de ambas mujeres, añadiendo más energía a su espada.

—Me llaman _**Conquista**_ pero en realidad me llamo _**Void**_ , en cuanto a lo que soy, me han llamado un ángel, o un demonio, simplemente soy un predicador de la Causalidad.

Eso deslocó a ambas damas. ¿Ángel? ¿Demonio? ¿Predicador de la Casualidad?

¿De qué demonios hablaba?

—Ahora, es mi turno de preguntar—dijo aquel ser 'viéndolas' fijamente—¿De qué generación eres, jovencita?—no era una pregunta para Mordred, sino para Grayfia que se vio sorprendida ante su cuestionamiento.

—¿Generación?

—Si, ¿qué generación de demonio eres?—cuestionó nuevamente—No eres una hija del Dios de los Demonios, así que no eres uno de la Primera Generación.

—…¿Dios de los Demonios?... ¿Hablas de los Mao?

—¿Mao? Hmmm, los llamados hijos de los hijos de Yamata. Debes de ser algo entre la segunda generación y la tercera, te ves como humana… eres más como la tercera generación entonces.

Void se llevó una de sus manos a la barbilla, rascándosela levemente—Interesante...Y tienen la esencia del muchacho, eso mejora las cosas.

Mordred alzo una ceja ante lo mencionado, la parte de 'esencia' le parecía algo bastante... familiar.

—Pensar que tras tantos millones de años lo encontraría de nuevo es algo de alabar. Como diría su padre; la gravedad quiso que este encuentro sea fortuito.

La espada de la rubia descendió justo enfrente de Void, a centímetros de que el filo le diera—¿¡QUÉ QUIERES CON ISSEI FENOMENO!?— bramo ella después de escuchar la parte acerca de la gravedad.

El grito no pareció afectar al sujeto con el cerebro fuera, estaba todo tranquilo a pesar de la espada a solo 10 centímetros de cortarlo en dos—¿Yo? Personalmente, nada, aunque admito que extraño tener un buen rival para jugar ajedrez.

—Eso me lo dice todo, conoces a Issei— dijo la rubia con rostro tan serio que congelaría el sol—. Ahora, nada que nos digas acerca de ti lo vamos a entender… ¿Qué es esa armadura y espada?— pregunto ella viendo la armadura negra y la espada enorme.

—¿Esos cachivaches? Nada, por ahora, solo están esperando al muchacho

—¡Mientes! ¡Oí a esa armadura gruñir!

—Hmmm, te lo pondré de esta forma, hace tiempo, alguien uso esas dos cosas y asesino a tantos retoños de los nuestros que las armas se han contaminado con la esencia de millones de Apóstoles— al decir eso, Grayfia sintió como que conociera esa palabra en algún lado—. El llamado "Godslayer"… el padre de Issei, y él es el legitimo heredero de ambos.

—Esa armadura está maldita—soltó la [Reina] de Lucifer con seriedad—El aura que emana...

—Es el aura del muchacho, mujer demonio—completo aquel 'hombre'—Para que la reconocieras, supongo que has experimentado la desesperación en carne propia.

—… Te lo preguntare una vez más… ¿Qué eres?

—No soy solo…— dijo Void mientras elevaba sus brazos a los lados, la capa negra estirándose para mostrar a otros tres seres.

Mil millar de millones de caras cubrieron el techo y paredes, la oscuridad de todo siendo cambiada por un rojo sangriento, entre las caras vieron como una de ellas salía un cuerpo enorme de un ser humano, una enorme mujer desnuda con la piel tan pálida como la de un muerto descendía de los cielos bañada en sangre que surcaba su hermoso cuerpo, solo llevando un collar en el cuello que nunca haría nada para cubrir su desnudez, lentamente, su cuerpo se encogía mientras descendía en el suelo.

 **Slan** _ **(Muerte)**_

Las ratas empezaron a correr desde las grietas y del suelo, empezando a formar una figura lo más parecida posible a una humana, un hombre rechoncho con los ojos cerrados, las mejillas tan gordas e hinchadas que su boca parecía estar siempre abierta por eso, sus manos juntas mientras la carne de las ratas comenzaba a formar carne y ropa negra.

 **Conrad** _ **(Hambre)**_

Y entonces… el cuarto apareció

—Nosotros somos— una figura descendió de los cielos como un arcángel, ante los ojos de las dos, humana y demonio, un ser con un traje negro que dejaba ver bien la totalidad de su cuerpo a excepción de un casco negro en forma de halcón, unos ojos rojos que miraban a los humanos debajo suyo como una especie de deidad infinitamente superior—. Los Jinetes del Apocalipsis.

 **Femto** _ **(Guerra)**_

El aura que emanaban aquellos cuatro seres era inmensa; ambas mujeres sudaban la gota gorda en esos momentos.

—Entréguenle la armadura al hijo del Último Chakravartin— dijo el ultimo en aparecer con sus ojos rojos viéndoles a ambas—. Y díganle que nos volveremos a encontrar muy pronto.

Como si se tratase de una especie de fenómeno natural, un tornado se formo de la nada, generando que ellas viesen a los cuatro jinetes desaparecer como si fueran hechos de humo junto al tornado que les consumió.

Ni un segundo después, ambas cayeron de rodillas, y no pudieron hacer otra cosa que reír y llorar sin control… respectivamente.

No podían detenerse aunque quisieran, tantas emociones en un solo momento.

Mordred, quién lloraba, miró a la siempre fría Grayfia reír como nunca en su casi inmortal vida—¿En qué mierda nos metió tu marido?—cuestionó la rubia temblando con solo ver la armadura

La peliplata no respondió, solo siguió riendo.

Porque sabía que si dejaba de hacerlo, rompería en llanto.

* * *

—Ise-kun

—No

—Ise

—¡No!

—Amor

—¡He dicho que no me pasa nada!—gritó el pelinegro viéndose toqueteado por todo lado por sus miembros de equipo y su novia, como buscando algo.

—Solo es una precaución inicial…—murmuró la pequeña [Torre] albina aferrada a su pierna extrañando y molestando más a Issei.

Este iba a gritar alguna maldición mientras a sus espaldas Gilgamesh se reía de lo lindo. Hasta que una de las paredes se abrió mientras Omega hablaba.

 _ ***Código 003, Mordred Pendragon***_

 _ ***Código 040, Grayfia Lucifuge***_

Todos se giraron para ver a las recién llegadas.

Issei se congelo al ver aquella armadura negra con ese casco en forma de dragón con ojos rojos como relámpagos. Pero antes de hablar, sintió las uñas de Koneko aferrarse mucho más a su piel, haciéndole daño hasta hacerle sangrar.

—¡Bestia! ¡Bestia! ¡Bestia!—grito la pequeña albina temblando como una hoja.

No solo ella, todas las Gremorys y Kiba temblaban de la misma manera

¿Qué demonios pasaba?

Los ojos de la armadura brillaron levemente en maldad total. El hocico pareció curvarse en una especie de sonrisa cuando vio a Issei.

Este solo dio un paso hacia atrás, una gota de sudor cayendo por su mejilla.

 _ **¿Pensaste que podrías escapar de mí? Estás equivocado, vástago de mi creador. Soy como un parásito, no me cansaré hasta verte morir una y otra vez hasta el fin de los tiempos.**_

… _Ah chinga._


	13. Los Apóstoles y las Gotas de Agua

_**Ando algo apurado debido a que estoy preparando un especial navideño entre rikolino, lindo y triste y no he escrito nada. Solo tengo el título y el summary pero la trama y lo demás nada.**_

 _ **Pasemos a los reviews:**_

 _ **Racon Omega 98: Perdón, gracias~ las actitudes de ambas me hicieron más fácil hacerlas poner algo que no es común ver en ellas :3 y lo sé, por eso lo puse xD**_

 _ **GriffithFemto: En si, si es la armadura Berserk del Lobo; solo que en este fic tiene la capacidad de que el yelmo cambia de acuerdo a la "Bestia" de quién la usa. En caso de Issei, es un dragón :3 (por cierto, tu nombre me dan ganas de gritar :v)**_

 _ **ElYoker2002: I know 7u7, lo entendí después de escribir el capítulo :'v, ¡Y se prenderá aún más! \:3/ y en lugar de preocuparte por el dragón, preocúpate por su quién lo tiene :V**_

 _ **Adrammlech57: me preocupa seriamente que no entiendas, ya van como 3 caps seguidos que pasa esto y si, léetelo, es traumante pero te terminas preocupando más para que Miura saque un nuevo capítulo rápido :'v**_

 _ **BRabbitKami: ¡Y faltan más obstáculos! Entre ellos chicas, el propio Issei que se niega a ser amado y muchas cosas más. En cuanto a Ravel; la Yakitori está de momento entrenando en su mansión en el Inframundo, el impacto que Issei le dejo fue mayor que en el anime/manga/NL pero, si te refieres a cuando aparece, aún queda un largo camino. Si mal no recuerdo, ella aparece en el tomo 5 casi al final o en la mitad y yo ni me estoy acercando al final del tomo 4 :'v.**_

 _ **Bueno; sin más, empecemos!**_

 _ **P.D: el capítulo de hoy no tendrá opening; debido a que me he dado cuenta que el anterior estaba demasiado alejado con lo que al final sería la batalla en la reunión así que he decidido cambiarlo. Así que dentro de unos días editare esto para poner el nuevo opening, disfruten su lectura :3**_

* * *

 _Cuando apenas era una niña, no era consciente del peligro a mi alrededor._

 _Mi padre, mi madre, mi hermano y mi cuñada siempre se habían encargado de que mi vida fuese lo más acomodada posible, y si que lo fue, siendo la heredera de una de las casas demoníacas más prestigiosas que le dio un líder al Inframundo._

 _Cuando en mi escuela se nos contó que el Inframundo, aquel vasto lugar en donde nosotros, los demonios, vivíamos era más grande de lo que cualquiera se pudiese imaginar._

 _Me ilusioné, por supuesto, ¿qué niña no lo haría?. Sona y yo, en nuestra crédula infancia, prometimos que exploraríamos más allá de nuestras fronteras y expandiríamos el Inframundo en busca de una mejora para todos, especialmente para los demonios de clase baja._

 _Un día cuando jugaba en los jardines del palacio de mi hermano me encontré a un ser extraño._

 _Era de mi tamaño o un poco más grande, vestía un peto y hombreras de color morado que brillaban al mero reflejo, un martillo estaba en una funda especial hecha de algo parecido al cuero en su costado derecho. Tenía garras, una nariz alargada y unos colmillos sobresalientes que harían temblar a cualquiera._

 _Extrañamente, a pesar de su aterradora apariencia, no buscaba hacerme daño. Resulto ser muy amable conmigo y yo lo fui con él._

 _Cuando le pregunté que era él precisamente, me dijo que era un Enano Oscuro._

 _Me contó que era una raza particular que venía de Asgard, tierra del Padre de Todos, Odín y que su raza entera fue considerada peligrosa y, por consecuencia, expulsada de aquel magnífico lugar._

 _Yo no entendí el porqué de su expulsión hasta que me informó de ello; resulta que ellos se caracterizaban, al igual que sus contrapartes 'blancas', en construir cosas. Pero en lugar de hacerlas para y por los dioses, las hacían porque, según sus palabras, se les salían de las santas pelotas que les colgaban._

 _Algunas de esas armas llegaban a ser demasiado destructivas, algunas eran tan fuertes que fácilmente hacían temer al mismísimo Odín de su mera existencia así que, antes de que se volvieran un problema, mando a que a los Enanos Oscuros fueran expulsados y mandados a lo más profundo del Inframundo._

 _Me contó muchas cosas más; entre ellas la construcción de su mayor obra. Fue el pedido de un extraño hombre que según él había salido de la nada, pero que pronto se supo ganar la confianza de su raza y por ello le habían hecho aquel favor._

 _Le pregunté cuál fue esa 'obra maestra' y me respondió con una sonrisa_

" _Una Armadura..."_

 _La misma armadura que está en frente mío._

 _La misma armadura de mis pesadillas._

" _ **Una armadura que escapaba de la misma Casualidad"**_

* * *

 **Dragontale: Arco 2: [Cadenas del Pasado]**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: Los Apóstoles y las Gotas de Agua.**

* * *

Sus ojos rojos brillaron y desafiaron a los ojos azul verdosos que le devolvían la mirada con seriedad—Nadie tocará esa armadura—fue la tajante oración que salió de los labios de Issei.

La sala estaba rodeada por un ambiente pesado; los Gremory se habían ido a la Academia Kuoh, pero Issei, Arturia y Gilgamesh se habían quedado mientras que los dos últimos revisaban a Mordred y Grayfia quienes no dejaban de temblar.

—Déjame discrepar Ise-kun—fue lo que dijo el Mao Carmesí viendo al joven enfrente suyo—Azazel se llevará esa armadura para su estudio; Grayfia la ha encontrado en el lugar que yo le mandé a investigar

—No es **No** , Sirzechs—Issei gruñó levemente cuando dijo eso, mostrando sus caninos como un animal.

Una discusión empezó entre el pelinegro y el pelirrojo; mientras que los hijos de Elohim se encontraba apartados de ambos, viendo fijamente la armadura.

—Ha pasado tiempo desde que la vi…—fue lo que soltó Azazel en un tono sombrío.

—¿Cuántos hombres tuyos cayeron ante esa armadura?— preguntó su hermano mayor con seriedad en su voz.

—Casi tantos como los tuyos, Michael. También corrompidos si mal no recuerdo

—¿No es irónico que ese término este asociado con los estudiantes de nuestro hermano más joven?—el rubio cerró los ojos, esperando la respuesta del caído

Este chistó mientras se cruzaba de brazos

—¿Irónico? Más bien cruel. Nos usan de nuevo en este jodido y retorcido juego.

—Lo bueno no dura eternamente Azazel. Fueron miles de años fuera de su influencia, este día tenía que llegar.

El nombrado ángel caído miro fijamente la armadura, cuyo casco con la forma de lobo parecía que miraba a todos los presentes con una sonrisa casi burlona, los colmillos de metal doblados hacía arriba dando sin duda una expresión burlona.

Azazel giro su cabeza para ver a Sirzechs quien seguía discutiendo con Issei—Cambio de planes, no pienso tocar eso.

—¿Qué?—fue la respuesta de Sirzechs tras escuchar sus palabras, deteniendo su discusión con Issei para ver a su homólogo—. ¿Por qué?

—Te lo pondré de esta forma. Imagina a cada pesadilla que alguna vez has tenido se fusiona en un solo ser, se clona a si mismo, folla con el clon de forma rencorosa y luego hicieron a esa cosa— le dijo apuntando a la armadura que tembló levemente.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Aún no conocemos esa armadura!

—TÚ no la conoces...Yo si lo hago.

—Pues entonces dime, ¿Qué es lo que tiene esta armadura te tiene tan alterado?— pregunto Sirzechs cruzándose de brazos.

Azazel se miraba… nervioso, con un par de gotas de sudor bajando por su cara mientras mantenía la distancia con la armadura.

—Esa cosa...—el caído trago pesado para calmarse—...¿Por qué no mejor escuchamos lo que tu esposa y la enana tienen que decirnos? Luego te diré.

Mordred apretó los labios, rodeada por una manta mientras abrazaba su espada con brazos y piernas, manteniendo una expresión traumada, Grayfia trajo un poco de té para el resto de personas que habían llegado, solo por el hecho de como temblaban sus manos al dejar todo en la mesa que se había manchado con el té.

Sentándose a un lado de Mordred, puso sus manos para tapar su cara, suspirando largamente mientras sentía como unas lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos de nuevo—Esa cosa esta maldita— murmuro en un tono apenas audible.

Sin embargo, los que estaban más cerca la escucharon perfectamente

—¿Maldita?—su esposo pregunto aquello—. Grayfia, ¿de qué demonios hablas?

—Sirzechs… encontramos la armadura en medio de una cantidad ridícula de monstruos que hacen ver las bestias del inframundo como mascotas para niños, y unas cosas vinieron a hablarnos apenas llegamos a estar más cerca… eran seres que ni siquiera te puedo describir, cada que las recuerdo solo quiero encerrarme en donde sea que no me encuentren.

—Era como ver a un abismo— murmuro Mordred con voz ida, la imagen de millones de ratas saliendo de todos lados para mostrar a ese hombre gordo, como de esas caras salió esa mujer que dejaba a una súcubo como una niña, a ese ser cuyo cerebro estaba expuesto y su cara destrozada, y sobretodo, a esa cosa similar a un… **halcón**.

—Y que ese abismo te miraba de regreso— continuo Issei frunciendo el ceño, lentamente caminando hasta Mordred.

Esta alzó la mirada, sus ojos estaban rojos por tanto llorar.

Aunque no lo mostrara, a él le dolía verla así. Mordred normalmente era demasiado marimacho, negándose a verse femenina para cualquiera.

Ahora parecía que en cualquier momento lloraría, como una niña la cual se perdió y buscaba desesperadamente los brazos de sus padres.

Mostro una cara inexpresiva, porque sabía que si dejaba que su cara mostrase toda la ira que sentía hacía quienes le habían hecho eso, probablemente la asustaría más. Escuchando su respiración irregular, doblo sus rodillas para verla cara a cara.

Y sin decir nada más, la agarro de detrás de la cabeza, y la abrazo, hundiéndole la cabeza en su pecho para empezar a oírla llorar.

Su camiseta roja se mojó rápidamente mientras la gotas saladas caían al suelo surcando su rostro hasta caer por su barbilla al mismo tiempo que hipaba cada cierto intervalo.

Todos veían su rostro inexpresivo, pero oían la armadura temblar, chirriar y 'moverse'.

—Esta reaccionando a sus sentimientos negativos—murmuró Michael de forma sombría—. Esto es malo...

Issei se separo de Mordred lentamente, besándole la frente antes de alejarse de ella y caminar hacía la armadura con una expresión que se tornaba cada vez más furibunda, hasta que sus pisadas cuarteaban el piso y su cara se tornaba en la expresión de un animal.

Sus ojos brillaban como dos rubíes sangrientos, cosa que los ojos del yelmo imitó pero en lugar de hacerlo con ira, lo hacía con burla.

No le importo las miradas que le daban las personas detrás suyo mientras agarraba uno de los brazos de la armadura y esta se desconectaba del resto como un rompecabezas, y con la misma expresión furibunda, se puso el brazo de la armadura.

Esta se fijó de forma casi automática en su brazo de manera firme, negándose a soltarlo. Le quedaba exacto...como siempre.

Empezó a sacar parte por parte la armadura, poniéndosela con un sonido de tintineo metálico, piernas, brazos, y finalmente el torso, el casco pareció abrirse como las mandíbulas de un animal mientras dejaba que su cabeza pasase por allí.

La armadura total se fijó en su cuerpo mientras que una capa negra salía de su espalda, cubriendo la totalidad de su cuerpo y encubriendo la armadura.

—Nadie toque a mi chica y se salva de que le patee el culo— dijo Issei mientras todo mundo le miraba incrédulo, pues el aura de pura maldad que cubría la armadura se calmo, dejándola como si no fuera nada más que una armadura común y corriente.

 _ **Juntos de nuevo, como en los viejos tiempos.**_ Escucho el pelinegro en su cabeza.

Pero prefirió ignorarlo mientras miraba a Sirzechs—Como dije: Nadie se lleva esta armadura.

—…Para que todos reaccionen así, supongo que es verdad que esa armadura es peligrosa… y el que puedas usarla solo tu me parece el doble de peligroso— declaro el pelirrojo con seriedad—. Pero ya que pareces conocer más de todo este asunto que nosotros, dime… ¿Qué fue lo que ellas vieron?

—Lo que vieron, fueron a los ángeles del Dios creado por el hombre. Los Cuatro Jinetes del Apocalipsis.

CRASH

Unos vasos cayeron al suelo y el ruido provenía desde la cocina. En ella, Gabriel, la mujer más hermosa del cielo, con un rubio cabello tan suave y fino como la seda y unos hermosos ojos verdes con pupilas como cruces los dejó caer mientras temblaba, de forma instintiva.

Azazel que estaba sentado, de repente tembló levemente mientras le trataba de dar una mirada lo más sería posible a Issei sin que el miedo le evitase hablar—Issei… dime que escuche mal.

—Conquista, Muerte, Hambre y Guerra. Ellas vieron a los Cuatro Jinetes del Apocalipsis.

Michael parecía apunto de tener un infarto, respirando pesadamente y tragando con fuerza—Primero la armadura, luego los Jinetes apareciendo en este mundo… ¿acaso se trata del comienzo del Apocalipsis?

—Esperemos que no.

—Okey, ¿de qué están hablando ustedes?

Quien hablo fue Rias, quien ante todo, seguía temiendo a la armadura, pero sus deseos de respuestas y de estar con Issei la hicieron dar paso tras paso con gran lentitud hacía el grupo.

—¡Rías!— grito su hermano mayor al verla allí—. Le dije a madre que te llevara a la academia y no te deje salir.

—¿Enserio? Más bien ella me dijo que viniera aquí.

Jalándose un poco el pelo, el Mao Lucifer suspiro, y al igual que la mayoría de los presentes, sentía la piel de gallina al haber escuchado ese nombre—Es… un asunto demasiado serio Rias, no puedo decírtelo… no, sin duda puedo hacerlo, pero créeme, por favor créeme cuando te digo; No quieres saberlo.

—...Ise, dime de qué se trata— se giró para ver al pelinegro que le devolvió la mirada.

—¿Te crees preparada?

—Tal vez.

—Eso es suficiente para mí.

—Issei, por favor no le digas, te RUEGO por que lo hagas— pidió Sirzechs con expresión más sería que nunca en su vida.

El pelinegro ya había abierto la boca—¿Sabes porque el Dios del Antiguo Testamento era un monstruo torturador y el del Nuevo alguien que predica la paz?

—No se, siempre pensé que era más bipolar que mujer menstruando— respondió alzando levemente los hombros.

—Es porque son dos seres distintos— declaro Issei sin un solo atisbo de burla en lo que decía, mirando a Rias sorprendida—. Elohim, el Dios del Nuevo Testamento y el Dios del Antiguo Testamento… la Idea del Mal.

—¿Idea del Mal?—por alguna razón, ese nombre se le hacía extrañamente familiar—. ¿Qué es eso?

Issei se mantuvo callado, inclinándose para ver a Rias fijamente—¿Has oído que algunas deidades se crean porque muchas personas creen en ellos? ¿Que porque esas personas creen que existe, generan que exista?

—Si...lo he escuchado.

—La Idea del Mal es uno de esos dioses, por así decirlo.

—Pero… incluso cuando se habla de Hades, Shiva o demás dioses, nunca he visto a Onii-sama o los demás hablar con tanto… miedo.

—La Idea del Mal es el conjunto de toda la existencia humana desde que pudieron crear ídolos que adorar, más de 250 mil millones de humanos que han vivido en toda la historia de este mundo, todos ellos a los que su Dios no los escucho, fueron aceptados por esa idea, la idea de que un ser superior a todo debía de existir, la idea de algo que ha existido en los humanos desde el comienzo. La Idea del Mal no es solo un Dios, es El Dios creado por la humanidad.

—La creación de ese Dios trajo muchos problemas— continuó Azazel cruzando sus brazos, en un vano intento de calmarse—Cada dios existente le temía, hasta Odín e Indra lo hacían. Y todo fue peor cuando nacieron ellos...

—¿Ellos? Hablan de…

—Los Jinetes del Apocalipsis— murmuro Gabriel mientras sin disimulo se abrazaba a si misma, aterrada—…Sus "Ángeles"

—¿Qué tienen de especial?

—Ellos eran humanos.

—….Por lo que me están contando, suena parecido a las… [Evil Pieces]

—Ajuka creo las [Evil Pieces] en relación a lo que usó la Idea del Mal para crear a los Jinetes.

Rias sintió que no quería preguntar, que en verdad no quería sabe que era lo que ese dios creado por los humanos usaba, pero incluso así, su voz ya había salido—¿Y que es lo que usa para… eso?

Issei alzo una mano, y así de fácil, una pantalla holográfica apareció enfrente suyo, empezando a teclear en ella un código de bastantes letras.

De una de las paredes, una compuerta se abrió.

—¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!—un grito insoportable se escuchó en toda la habitación, provocando que Rias se tapase los oídos.

Grito tras grito agonizante se escuchaba, como viniendo de miles de personas diferentes, hasta que vieron como en la compuerta estaba una caja negra que temblaba y emitía esos alaridos.

Cuando terminó de abrirla, se dejó ver el interior. Era tosco y mostraba algunas rajaduras por el tiempo que llevaba escondida allí, pero eso no impedía la función de mantener encerrado allí el objeto.

Objetos era una mejor definición, pues tenía varios huecos ovalados, como la figura de un huevo, y eso es lo que estaba allí, unas especies de piedras con forma de huevos. Algunos eran grises, con unos cuantos, muy pocos, siendo de un color rojo.

—Esto son… los Behelit.

Los huevos temblaron al oír su voz, como reaccionando como lo hacía la armadura.

—La Idea del Mal creo millones de estos para crear a sus Jinetes y a otros seres más.

Akeno al instante abrió sus ojos sorprendida—¿Otros más? ¿Ha-hay más seres como esos jinetes?

—Si… y no. La Idea del Mal se mantiene en lo más profundo del plano astral, donde las almas humanas van después de morir, los Jinetes pueden llegar allí pero no mantenerse en ese lugar por demasiado, y luego están las cosas que crean, los "Demonios" o "Ángeles" originales, los Apóstoles.

Issei nuevamente pulso un par de teclas en el teclado, y esta vez, una pared entera se abrió, y lo vieron.

Cadáveres.

Cientos de miles de cadáveres.

No eran cadáveres humanos, ni tampoco de ninguna especie sobrenatural conocida. Ni uno solo de esos cadáveres se parecía entre si en lo más mínimo, todos eran una forma amorfa de seres a los que no se les debería permitir existir.

Grayfia tembló—Esos...se parecen a los que estaban en aquel lugar...

Los cadáveres no estaban en buen estado, si bien no se pudrían, estaban destrozados e irreconocibles en muchos casos. Acostados sobre camillas blancas en donde parecían ser diseccionados, Issei camino hacía ellos con calma.

—Desde hace años; la cantidad de Apóstoles aumento—fue lo que dijo el pelinegro con total tranquilidad—. Estos seres aparecieron junto a los Jinetes; justo en la Guerra entre Facciones, pero fueron disminuyendo con el tiempo debido a que la Idea y sus "Ángeles" desaparecieron de este mundo.

Azazel entonces tomo la palabra—Eso es algo que jamás pudimos entender, ¿Por qué se fueron? Mejor dicho, ¿Cómo?

—El Plano Astral puede conectarse a distintos mundos, de hecho, las habilidades de los Jinetes tienen que ver con el control de la realidad, el espacio-tiempo, afectar el alma y muchas más. Por su poder, son seres que existen en ningún lugar y todos a la vez. Simplemente que sus números bajaron, y tenían que conseguir más.

—¿Lo lograron?

—Si que lo hicieron—pateó un cadáver de un apóstol, para luego poner su pie en su cabeza para aplastarla; intentando calmarse—. Llegaron al mundo de mi padre.

—…Por favor no me digas que eres un ser de otra dimensión.

—Padre adoptivo en ese mundo.

—¿Por eso desaparecías cada cierto tiempo?

—Te sorprenderías las cosas que uno puede hallar cuando tiene mucho tiempo libre huyendo por su vida.

—Touche.

—Él me entreno en todo lo que sabía, los Behelit, los Apóstoles, los Jinetes, y sobretodo; como matarlos— dijo Issei alzando su mano al techo.

Y como si recibiese una orden, el espacio-tiempo pareció doblarse, retorcerse y "crujir" mientras un objeto era invocado.

Era aquella gigantesca espada que Mordred y Grayfia habían encontrado junto a la armadura.

—Dragonslayer.

Las dos mujeres habían informado de que la espada estaba donde encontraron la armadura, pero una de por si era tan pesada que no podrían haberse llevado las dos incluso con todos los soldados que enviaron allí, así que tuvieron que dejar la espada y traer la armadura.

En todo caso, parecía una espada que sería más ceremonial que nada, una espada demasiado larga, demasiado gruesa, y demasiado ancha para ser llamada una espada, nade podría cargarla, ni siquiera los demonios más fuertes podría usar una espada tan impráctica.

E Issei la sujeto con una mano.

—Esta arma fue hecha para asesinar Apóstoles—fue la declaración del pelinegro.

El peso era de hecho una de las mayores razones de que pudiera matar de un solo tajo a los seres de pesadilla, pues algo que todas esas bestias compartían era su tamaño descomunal y su densa masa. Solo una cosa aun más densa y grande podría cortarlos, cuando cualquier otra espada, no, cualquier otra arma se partiría a la mitad.

—¿Cuántos has asesinado?

—¿Acaso cuentas los panes que has comido en toda tu vida?

—…Diablos.

—No, Apóstoles, ya tuvimos esta discusión.

—...—

Issei entonces puso la enorme espada en su espalda, una cadena en la base del mango giro alrededor de su pecho y se cernió sobre la armadura, sujetándola a este.

Se giro y volvió a agarrar la caja llena de Behelits. Viendo en especial uno de color rojo carmesí que allí había—Estos Behelits rojos son los más especiales de todos, los grises son usados por los Jinetes para convertir a una persona en un Apóstol, mientras que la Idea del Mal usa estos para crear a un jinete

—...Tienes varios...

—¿Acaso crees que dejaría que algún infeliz se vuelva un Apóstol o un Jinete? Sobre mí cadáver mancillado.

Asia miro los objetos que parecían tener ojos, nariz y boca, escondiéndose detrás de Issei cuando uno de los ojos del Behelit que agarraba se abrió.

—Estas mierdas son molestas. No paran de gritar y llorar sangre cuando están en la presencia de algún ser demoníaco.

Los presentes jurarían ver como los Behelits le daban una mirada ofendida a Issei, como si le tratasen de decir: "¡Eso no es culpa nuestra!"

Cerro la caja y la volvió a dejar en su lugar, suspirando—Lo peor es que tienen conciencia, y que si tienen oportunidad no pueden evitar el reunirse con un nuevo portador, así que tengo que encerrarles en un vacío dimensional para que no puedan hacer nada.

—¿Buscan a alguien en específico?

—Personas ambiciosas, con vidas miserables y un objetivo imposible de lograr por sus propios medios.

Todos de repente tenían la misma idea en mente—¿Funciona solo en seres humanos?— pregunto Sirzechs de repente, no era como que desease usar algo como eso, pero pensar en que un demonio, ángel o caído usase eso… era algo que hasta a un Mao como él le ponía la piel de gallina.

—Cualquier ser que ostente vida puede ser un Apóstol— fue la simple respuesta del pelinegro que volvió a meterse junto a los cadáveres, solo para sacar el cadáver de un perro gigantesco de dos cabezas—. Apóstol perro, una jodida molestia.

Sirzechs se sujeto la cara, viendo a Michael y Azazel casi catatónicos—¿Por qué nunca supe de esto?

—Porque queríamos olvidar que estas cosas existían.

—Perdimos a tantos por los Apóstol y los Jinetes...Hasta padre vio su desaparición como un milagro e intento arreglar todo lo que la Idea del Mal hizo con la humanidad.

Issei sin embargo, simplemente se mantuvo en silencio mientras veía a los todos hablando con los líderes hermanos que hacían todo lo posible para desviar el tema.

—Mongrel—el llamado de Gilgamesh le hizo alzar la mirada, los ojos rojos de ambos chocaron entre sí—Lo que enfrentamos en Rumanía…

—Si; eran Apóstoles—confirmó el pelinegro con seriedad—Aún no sé a quién buscaban exactamente, pero que hayan estado allí justo al mismo tiempo que nosotros no era una simple coincidencia.—la armadura y la espada brillaron levemente antes que se convirtieran en un pendiente con forma de espada y un collar con forma de cabeza de lobo negra con dos relámpagos por ojos de color rojo—Simplemente te diré lo que mi padre me dijo en ese entonces: "Son feroces, brutales, sin compasión. Pero tu… **tu** serás peor. Destroza y desgarra, Hasta que acabes con todos".

—¿Planeas cumplirlo?

—Hasta el último suspiro.—con esa declaración, esa conversación había terminado para los dos mientras veían como Arturia atendía a Mordred.

La mencionada seguía temblando, mirando temerosa a los ojos de la otra rubia quién solo le acariciaba el cabello—Estúpida. Adentrándote a lugares que no conoces…—la Pendragon suspiró y le limpio unas lágrimas que cayeron sin el consentimiento de la chica—Ya eres mayor, y yo como tu prima no puedo velar siempre por ti y lo sabes

—….—la menor Pendragon asintió suavemente, acomodándose junto a ella aún tapada por la frazada—El último…el halcón…dijo algo…

Arturia alzó una ceja, asegurándose que nadie más oyera su conversación—¿Qué te dijo, Mordred?—fue su pregunta, sintiendo como un temblor inundaba el cuerpo de su prima.

—Dijo… _"Dile al hijo del Último Chakravatin que pronto nos veremos de nuevo"_ —alzó su mirada para ver a la mayor de las dos con evidente temor—Y antes, el primero que vimos dijo que cuidaba la armadura para Issei…

—¿Tú crees que hablaban de él?

—No creo…estoy segura de que hablaban de él

Arturia mostró una expresión preocupada, viendo como su pareja y rubio compañero entraban en una conversación con los líderes de las tres principales facciones de lo sobrenatural con algo relacionado a lo antes tratado.

 _Tantos cadáveres…¿Cuándo tuvo el tiempo de asesinarlos a todos?_. Se preguntó, notando que la compuerta no estaba cerrada, dejando ver a todos los Apóstoles asesinados por la mano de Issei.

Trago levemente, un problema más. Prácticamente cinco dioses creados por los humanos que eran temidos por los propios dioses más poderosos de cada panteón.

… _ah chinga_.

* * *

—¡Kufufufu~!—una risa divertida se escuchó en la oscuridad de una habitación decorada con varios muebles antiguos y variopintos diseños de murciélagos. En una silla con un escritorio había una PC Master Raise Última Generación con una RAM de 100 Terabytes capaz de correr hasta el GTA V, DOOM, League of Leyends y cualquier mierda más sin calentarse en lo más mínimo.

Con cinco pantallas, jugando al mismo tiempo el modo Historia del Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas estaba una linda niña de cabello rubio platinado, ojos rojos y vestida con la ropa femenina de la academia Kuoh comiendo unas ricas papas fritas con una expresión de satisfacción total—¡Toma tu puto "solo debías seguir el jodido tren, CJ"! ¡Gordo de mierda!—celebró la chica con una sonrisa, viendo que había logrado con éxito la casi imposible misión del tren.

Suspiró feliz mientras se sacaba los cascos de color violeta que tenía puestos—Debo agradecerle a Sempai después; que lograra meter esto aquí y que todavía llegara la señal Wi-fi es un logro—fue lo que dijo la rubia con una sonrisa, sus orejas elficas moviéndose de la felicidad.

 ***¡Señorito Gasper!***

—¡WAHHHHHH!—con un grito muy femenino, "Gasper" cayó de culo al suelo, viendo una especie de esfera salir de un compartimento del techo—¡Omega! ¡¿Q-Qué te dije de meterte en mi cuarto sin permiso?!—chilló la rubia moviendo sus brazos en berrinche.

 ***¿Qué le dijo Issei-sama con su vestimenta? Ya ha confundido demasiados penes incluido el propio con su vestimenta y actitud demasiado femenina***

—Ugh...Ya suenas como Grayfia…—murmuró la "chica" o mejor dicho un chico travesti con un puchero y lágrimas en los ojos—¡¿Y la libertad de expresión?!

 ***Con la gente hipersensible; ya no puede usar eso de excusa. Hikkimomori de cuarta***

—¡Eso fue bastante bajo para ti, Omega!—grito Gasper llorando de manera cómics y exagerada.

Estiró su mano y cogió un pañuelo para secarse las lágrimas, antes de sentir como algo subía por su brazo.

Abrió los ojos y vio a una especie de ciempiés gigante subir por él; totalmente asqueroso.

Frunció el ceño y alzó la falda; cogiendo una daga de hoja gruesa y la enterró en la cabeza del ciempiés.

Este callo inerte al suelo, con ligeros espasmos, haciendo notar que era más grande de lo que aparentaba.

—Omega; dile a sempai que uno más ha aparecido y ha sido erradicado—le dijo el chico con seriedad—Iré a patrullar

 _ **¡Toki yo wa tomare!**_

Y en un visto y no visto, desapareció del lugar.


	14. Instintos Primitivos

_**¡Yosh! En dos días termine este capítulo que promete mucho, pero por ahora, solo responderé los reviews del capítulo 13 y del aviso:**_

 _ ***Reviews del capítulo 13:**_

 _ **Racon Omega 98: Ten por seguro que pasaran ambas cosas y no, no se cree DIO, ella es DIO (¿?)**_

 _ **Adrammelech57: Pues si, habrán más armaduras y armas por parte de ellos. Estarán extintos pero dejaron cosas vergudas por el mundo :3. Si, sonó super gay y me alegro que la entendieras. Sobre Gasper…hehe~ Ya verás :3**_

 _ **ElYoker2002: Yup, Issei es un peligro en esa armadura. ¿Querías putazos? Pues nah, espérate al otro cap :v y sobre Gasper y Dio, nope, no se conocieron. Issei tiene a Star Platinum y él (Issei) tiene la tendencia de gritar a lo Dio y pues, Gasper le quiso copiar :P**_

 _ **Miguel16310: Gracias~**_

 _ ***Reviews del aviso:**_

 _ **Racon Omega 98: Wowowowo, tranquilo viejo; si pongo a todas el fic se hará super largo…me agrada la idea \:v/**_

 _ **BRabbitKami: Hum; puede ser buena idea lo de la Milf. Sobre Lusamine y Lilie, ellas estarán entre los diez o doce primeros capítulos (cada chica tendrá unos dos o tres capítulos centrándose en ellas y su relación con Issei); así que ellas están entre las primeras cinco chicas en disfrutar de Issei ;3**_

 _ **Abuseevil dragon 20: No sé si eso sea buena idea, Sirzechs es más un secundario en los fics de este tipo, pero hey, siempre hay una primera vez para todo ;3**_

 _ **ElYoker2002: lo sé; es un nombre vergas Bv. Hum, ¿Arturia Milf e Issei shota? Suena bien; pero que tal ¿Issei Shota y Arturia Loli? ¿Eh? Has flipao v: Y sobre Gasper, lo verás aquí ;3**_

 _ **Guest: Supones bien; Issei es llamado Pussy destroyer por algo uwu**_

 _ **Miguel16310v ¡Oye! :'v**_

 _ **Ahora sin más; ¡empecemos!**_

* * *

 _ **(JoJo'sBizarre Adventure Stardust Crusaders Opening 2—Sono Chi no Kioku~End of THE WORLD~)**_

 **En las profundidades del mar... Un relato dormido**

Se observa la imagen de un reloj de péndulo antiguo yendo de derecha a izquierda

 **Las olas sacuden la ardiente arena**

Se observan diversas imágenes, un hombre pelirrojo con ojos rojos y esclerótica negra, una niña de cabello castaño y luego un pelinegro de ojos rojos. Todos teniendo una estrella de 5 puntas en sus cuellos.

 **El destino despierta una vez más.**

La imagen cambia a un sarcófago palpitante en un rojo enfermizo

 **La flama saliente hace arder el destino final de su viaje**

Se pueden ver unas planicies desérticas en donde aparece un grupo conformado por un rubio de ojos rojos, un peliazul de ojos también rojos, un par de rubias de ojos verde y un contingente de más personas detrás.

 **Los dioses encarnados finalmente han sido convocados**

Del otro lado se podían ver a un grupo de personas tapadas por la sombra de un gran dragón negro, todos con siluetas similares y teniendo la misma estrella de cinco puntas en sus cuellos.

 **Atraviésalos con una espada que no conozca el temor**

Una luz dorada consume la imagen y esta cambia a la espada Excalibur alrededor de muchos circuitos.

 **Se dirigen al lugar donde los espera un destino desconocido**

Aparece el mismo pelinegro de ojos rojos de antes, caminando por el desierto cubierto por un manto andrajoso.

 **Cuando la batalla final estalle**

Enfrente suyo, aparece la imagen de un pelinegro con alas de ángel y un peliplata con alas de demonio.

 **Quien pondrá un punto final será... ¡Star Platinum!**

Y de golpe, un gigante de color morado y azul sale de su espalda, rugiendo con ganas de batalla

 **El relato finalmente ha comenzado y el tiempo se les escapa de las manos**

Todo se congela y la pantalla se cuartea, dejando ver diferentes imágenes

 **Para contar al final ellos seguirán adelante, ¡Crusaders!**

Un chico peliplata de ojos azul y verde con un niño castaño en brazos mientras se tomaban una foto, un hombre pelirrojo compartiendo sake con un niño castaño, un adolescente rubio de ojos azules junto a uno castaño de mechas negras haciendo fuerzas y un ojo rojo, un pelirrojo y un pelinegro casi adultos que parecían haberse peleado, y por ultimo, un peliplata de ojos azul y rojo chocando puños con el niño castaño.

 **Y en la última página en blanco, dejará grabado su puño.**

Todo vuelve a correr, mientras los dos hombres de antes se lanzan contra el pelinegro y el gigante.

 **Como si una lluvia de esmeraldas cayera en el desierto**

De la misma sombra que cubría a aquellos con estrellas rojas en sus cuellos, empezaron a formarse unos seres negruzcos que miraban a la nada.

 **El tonto autollamándose héroe, muestra su espejismo**

Se ven enterradas en el suelo del desierto dos falcatas con los colores del Yin y el Yang

 **Ondas que rastrean la presencia oscura.**

Se puede ver la Dragonslayer cubierta enteramente con un aura dorada con la fuerza del sol

 **Hará lo que sea para su resurrección**

Cuatro figuras se cernían en lo alto, con la imagen de un rey escarlata en lo más arriba de todo

 **Mientras vaga en busca de sangre inocente**

La imagen se superpone con la de un niño sosteniendo el cuerpo de su hermana en medio de un fuego que lo consume todo

 **Esta historia que ya has comenzado y la tristeza que causaste**

La imagen final cambia a Issei caminando de forma lenta hacía un colosal dragón negro de ojos rojos con múltiples cabezas, mientras que los pasos de la armadura Berserk resonaban

 **¡Ellos se encargarán de ponerle final arriesgando sus vidas, Crusaders!**

Detrás de Issei aparecen una cantidad colosal de seres flotantes, sus Bisshamonten marchando junto a él

 **Y en la última página del destino, dejará caer toda su furia.**

Dando un ultimo paso, un Bisshamonten dorado con gris y otro azul con morado se ponen a los lados de el

 **Rodeado de una historia sangrienta**

Un único dedo se alza hacía el sol mientras se podía escuchar el sonido de un reloj deteniéndose

 **Heredando un inquebrantable Orgullo**

La pantalla se apaga de golpe, dejando visible únicamente la imagen un tatuaje dorado de un león.

 **Oraoraoraoraoraoraoraora!**

Aparece Issei haciendo que el gigante morado golpeé al dragón negro de formas repetidas.

 **Oraoraoraoraoraoraoraora!**

Los ojos del ser morado brillaron con intensidad, lo mismo pasaba con el pelinegro.

 **Oraoraoraoraoraoraoraora!**

Ahora los puñetazos atravesaban la piel del dragón, mientras un brillo dorado los cubría a ambos.

 **Ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora!**

Unos ojos rojos de pupilas doradas se dejaron ver antes de que un puño destrozara la pantalla.

 **¡ORA!**

Aparece el título de _**DragonTale**_ antes de brillar y desaparecer como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

* * *

Gasper Vladi había visto muchas cosas en su corta vida, cosas que sin duda no quería hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con aquellas personas que más conocía, tal vez porque no quería que se preocuparan, tal vez porque tenía miedo al rechazo, tal vez porque... simplemente no quería.

Había viso horrores antes de que Rias Gremory salvara su vida, y los había visto después de eso, pero en cierta medida, tener ahora compañeros cuando ya había perdido a su antigua amiga fue una de las razones de volver a ser valiente, y volver a tener miedo.

No los quería perder, no de nuevo.

Y ahora mismo... estaba en esa situación.

Se encontraba en una especie de almacén a las afueras de la ciudad que ahora era su hogar y el olor a putrefacción inundaba todo el ambiente en el que se situaba ella.

Quería taparse la nariz pero no podía, usaba sus brazos y manos para sostenerse y no caer entre la pila de cadáveres.

Llamarles cadáveres fue difícil al comienzo, una pila de carne, huesos y entrañas molidas era una descripción más concisa con lo que realmente eran y que, pudriéndose, estaban por todo el almacén.

No era un demonio renegado como pensaron... como pensó.

Los demonios renegados podían terminar comiéndose a humanos y demonios, tal vez porque la energía de las [Evil Pieces] les mutaba a monstruos, pero en el mayor caso, era por mera necesidad y tal vez en el caso menos común, puro deseo de hacerlo.

Pero lo que veía era alguien -algo- que solamente hacía eso porque PODÍA hacerlo, no había ninguna otra razón para cometer tremenda masacre.

 _ **CRUNCH CRUNCH CRUNCH CRUNCH CRUNCH CRUNCH CRUNCH CRUNCH CRUNCH CRUNCH**_

Una gota de sudor callo por su rostro mientras oía como huesos y carne eran triturados a base de mordiscos.

La carne podrida y llena de gusanos era comida como si fuese carne de cebra recién cazada por una manada de leones hambrientos, el sonido asqueroso que generaba el oír como la carne de humanos y demonios era devorada de forma bestial generaba lagrimas de puro asco en la cara de Gasper, el olor y el propio temor que tenía generaban que tuvieran ganas de llorar.

 _Por favor, por favor, ¡POR FAVOR! Deja de temblar..._ Le pedía a su cuerpo, antes de que, con miedo, dirigiese la mirada donde venían esos sonidos desagradables.

Y entonces.

Las lagrimas bajaron de su cara.

En el justo momento en el que lo vio, cuando vio a esa cosa, las lagrimas de Gasper pudieron bajar.

Esa...monstruosidad–solo porque no había otra palabra para describirlo–era enorme, de casi 3 metros de alto.

Pero el detalle no era su tamaño, al contrario, Gasper había visto criaturas más grandes que eso, el asunto era su apariencia.

Y era que… no podía describirlo.

Era incapaz, la mente de un ser sobrenatural como la suya era incapaz, de siquiera empezar a describir la mole de carne que veía.

Nada era conciso en esa cosa, nada tenía una forma que le dijese que había algo conciso en su forma, nada era otra cosa que una masa de carne con ojos, extremidades, protuberancias, ojos y dientes.

Esos dientes.

Esos dientes le iban a dar pesadillas a Gasper por años al por venir.

Unos dientes amarillentos que soltaban un asqueroso olor, moliendo la carne podrida con los gusanos saliendo de ella mientras era devorada por esa cosa, pero no era la peor parte.

Esa sería que mientras comía carne, los ojos de esa… cosa le miraban fijo.

Esa cosa sabía que ella estaba allí, pero no hacía nada más que comer con todo el gusto.

Es más, lo hacía lento; disfrutando del rostro temeroso y lloroso de la Vladi.

Era un mensaje claro, un mensaje que Gasper entendió bien, uno que no necesitaba ser dicho para ser transmitido.

Pero aun así, la cosa de dientes amarillos la dijo, diciéndolas en una letanía lujuriosa y sedienta de sangre.

— _ **Tú sigues~**_

Los ojos de Gasper brillaron en morado y para cuándo aquel ser horroroso se dio cuenta, aquella jovencita que se veía súper apetecible había desaparecido en un dos por tres.

Sentada detrás de una viga de metal, Gasper lloraba dejando que sus lagrimas bajasen por su cara, controlando su respiración lo más posible, rompiendo en llanto en silencio, como lo hacía por en las noches de niña por el trato de su abuelo, como lo hacía escapando de los cazadores de vampiros cuando le expulsaron, como lo hacía cuando oía el llanto de Rias al no poder terminar con el matrimonio que habían impuesto sobre ella desde antes de nacer.

Como una segunda naturaleza, se volvió común para ella esconderse en lugares cerrados, encogerse sobre su cuerpo, abrazarse a si misma y llorar en soledad, sin dejar que los demás tuvieran que preocuparse.

Toda su vida había sido eso, esconderse y llorar, tratando de ser lo más pequeña visible y lo menos ruidosa que se pudiera.

¡ **Grraaa**!

Un sonido fúnebre le asustó; era el graznido de un cuervo.

 _Cobarde._ Se dijo a si misma, pues si no se estuviera tapando la boca, ya habría gritado. _Te asustas por la más mínima cosa, corres de todo y te pones a llorar cuando estas en peligro. Valerie me habría gritado una y mil veces por ser tremenda cobarde._

Lágrimas caían pesadamente por sus mejillas, estás albergaban todo lo que sentía.

Tristeza, ira hacia sí misma, arrepentimiento y más.

¿Qué más podía hacer? Para lo único que serviría sería dar información acerca del enemigo, y solo podía hacer eso si por un milagro terminaba viviendo.

Y para eso, se tenía que esconder.

 _Soy tan patética._ Pensó para si misma cerrando los ojos con fuerza, que brillaban en un color morado con una gran fuerza, lagrimas bajando y bañando su cara sin control.

En su autodesprecio, no se dio cuenta como una sombra se cernía junto a ella.

Y abrió los ojos, notando al fin la sombra. Su mirada pasando a una de resignación.

¿Así iba a morir?

Matada por un monstruo retorcido con múltiples ojos, en la oscuridad, con su Sacred Gear activo…

Por alguna razón sentía que había una ironía en todo eso.

Cerro los ojos, esperando su final.

Pero...

—¿Quién decidió eso?

 **[Exterminion Cut]**

Parecía como si el mismísimo espacio fuese cortado a la mitad, generando un corte en media luna en el aire.

Y aquella sombra se había vuelto nada en cuestión de un parpadeo.

Gasper se levanto, las lagrimas no se detenían de su cara, pero ahora tenía una mueca más enojada que nada, antes de voltearse a mirar al abismo, y el abismo le miro de regreso.

—No voy a poder mirar a Ise a la cara si me sigo comportando como una cobarde— declaro la Dhampir plantando sus pies en el suelo con fuerza—. Así que ven, pedazo de mierda amorfa, ven por un trozo de carne de vampiro, voy a darte el peor dolor de estomago de tu miserable vida.

Una atronadora risa salió de esa sombra que se había reconstruido en un solo instante—¡Jajajaja! ¡El mocoso tenía razón!— soltó, Gasper casi no podía oírla por lo distorsionaba que se escuchaba—. Será interesante ver tu crecimiento, enana—y tal como vino, desapareció en un instante.

Hubo un grito segundos después, un rugido despiadado, lleno de ira. Y sin un solo segundo de duda, Gasper se lanzo contra la bestia, sus colmillos vampíricos saliendo afilados como nunca.

Y las lagrimas se detuvieron.

Porque ya no iba a llorar más.

Y en el Club del Ocultismo, Rias abrió sus ojos incrédula, sosteniendo su pecho, justo en donde estaba su corazón.

Alzo la mirada a la luna, que brillaba en un tono extrañamente rojo.

—…Gasper…

* * *

 **Dragontale Arco 2: [Cadenas del Pasado]**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: Instintos Primitivos**

* * *

La conversación que todos tuvieron con su ex-[Peón]–puesto que ya había encontrado sus piezas carmesí–aún seguía fresca en su cabeza.

Rias Gremory lo entendió, que Issei, el Issei que conocía, el Issei al que le dio su primer beso y del que en los últimos meses alcanzo a amar, no lo conocía absolutamente nada.

Su Ise como Asia misma dijo, estaba muy herido.

Incluso Akeno –cuya relación con Issei eran más coqueteos que nada– había entendido bien como habían sido las cosas en los últimos meses.

Él se estaba hundiendo en el odio todo ese tiempo, envenenándolo de forma lenta y cada segundo que perdían con sus propios problemas, el tenía los suyos propios, sufriendo en silencio mientras les daba una sonrisa.

Recordaba unas palabras que Arturia, con quien llevaba una especie de "amistad" algo rara, le había dicho antes de que ella volviera al Club de Ocultismo para ver algunas cosas.

 _Él es como un Héroe. Cuida a los demás con una sonrisa cuando estos sufren...Pero...¿Quién le sonríe a los héroes cuando ellos son los que sufren?_

Había un peso mayor de culpa en su corazón sin que Rias lo supiera, ella era su [Rey], aun más que eso, se suponía que los Gremory se enorgullecían de tratar a sus sirvientes como familia, y aun así… aun así nunca supo que el había pasado por tanto dolor.

Recordó el momento en que irrumpió en su boda con Raiser.

Recordaba la armadura roja que le vio formar.

Recordaba ese brazo escamoso y rojo, ni humano ni demoniaco, sacrificado por su debilidad.

Apretó los dientes, negando con fuerza, ese no era momento para estar recordando sus culpas y pecados, desde que había dado un vistazo a la vida de Issei –a la verdadera vida de Issei– se había prometido que no dejaría a sus amados siervos… no, a sus amigos, a su familia, seguir sufriendo en silencio.

Escucho a Yūto desahogarse de todas las cosas que había tenido que callar desde aquel día que lo encontró en el bosque lleno de nieve.

Escucho los problemas y las cosas que Akeno pensaba acerca de Baraqiel, enterándose de que muy en el fondo, su mejor amiga sabía que no era culpa de su padre, pero que ese odio había sido lo único que la había mantenido viva era ese odio sin sentido.

Escucho el dolor que Koneko tenía porque su hermana la había abandonado después de la muerte de su madre, y que termino teniendo una reputación de criminal.

Y allí entendió, que realmente no los conocía tan bien como quiso creer.

Conocía sus problemas, más no había profundizado en ellos, no se había preocupado en tratarlos.

—¿Qué clase de [Rey] he sido?—se pregunto así misma, negando levemente mientras alzaba la mirada, notando nuevamente la inusual luna color rojo sangre—...Gasper...—no sabía porque...pero sentía que su pequeña Dhampir estaba en peligro.

Sentía el deseo de llamar a los demás para decirles acerca de ello, e ir a ver que hacía que la pequeña albina se tardara tanto, pero últimamente, no sentía el valor para verlos a la cara.

En honor a la verdad, ninguno de ellos culpaba a Rias por nada, fue decisión de ellos guardar sus secretos, no fue por culpa de alguna clase de ostracismo por parte de su [Rey]

De hecho, la única que se culpaba, era Rias.

 **BAPUM**

Su corazón palpito con fuerza mientras un dolor inundaba su ser.

Era el sistema de conexión de las [Evil Pieces]; este le alertaba cuando uno de sus miembros estaba en peligro.

Rias apretó los ojos con fuerza, dejando de lado su autodesprecio, un circulo mágico fue creado en su oído derecho—Akeno, reúne a los demás, y avísale a Sona también.

—Hai— respondió la Himejima sin un solo atisbo de duda, antes de que Rias se parase… pero antes de salir de allí, abrió un cajón, en donde estaba un estuche de ajedrez.

Su mirada se volvió triste unos segundos, antes de apretar el cajón y volver a guardarlo. No iba a dejar que la lastima a si misma terminara con más sufrimiento para aquellos que amaba, ya no.

Nunca más.

A pesar de su falta de entrenamiento y sobre protección; ella no era ninguna debilucha.

Su poder mágico y su poder de la destrucción crecían a un ritmo tan rápido que cuando alcanzase la madurez –lo cual llegaría siendo a los 25 años– bien podría competir con su hermano mayor. Y eso era solo dejando que su poder creciese naturalmente.

Ahora, sin el asunto con Raiser teniéndola preocupada las 24 horas todos los 7 días de la semana, estaba libre.

Volvió a abrir el cajón, y de allí saco el estuche de ajedrez, este tembló con repiquetes, signo de que tenía piezas adentro.

Ahora que era libre se iba a volver más fuerte… todos lo serían.

Nadie se iba a quedar atrás, no mientras ella siguiera teniendo esa pieza de ajedrez en su pecho.

* * *

Sona respiro de forma pesada por la boca, soltando un leve insulto mental hacía Rias por su tardanza, pues habían estado alrededor de 7 minutos esperando en ese almacén cuyo olor era peor que una fosa séptica.

Había seguido el ejemplo de Saji y empezó a respirar por la boca, mitigando al menos ese olor.

—¿Los Gremory desde cuándo llegan tarde?—fue lo que preguntó su único [Peón] hasta la fecha, haciéndola resoplar y, en consecuente, respirar ese aroma a mierda.

Se llevo las manos a la nariz, la agrura dejándola con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos mientras miraba finalmente un circulo mágico aparecer en el aire.

El lugar se llenó de un brillo rojo por unos segundos y seis de los siete Gremory estaban allí presentes, listos para todo.

Rias miro por el lugar, notando a su amiga de la infancia sosteniéndose con las dos manos la nariz y con lagrimas—Hey Sona, ¿Por qué estas llorando?

De no considerarse demasiado recta para hacerlo, Sona le habría sacado el dedo a Rias.

Sin embargo; la respuesta llegó a Rias de la forma que ella quería: por su nariz.

Los recién llegados se taparon la nariz al instante, sintiendo el estómago revolverse ante tal olor pestilente.

Koneko por su olfato felino fue la más afectada, empezando tener horcadas al sentir por primera vez el olor... ese asqueroso olor.

—Allí adentro— indico Sona apuntando al almacén abandonado

—¡BLUUAAGHHH!— Koneko vomito a un lado cuando ya no pudo soportarlo más, cayendo de rodillas mientras soltaba el contenido de su estomago en el suelo.

Akeno se arrodillo a su lado, dándole palmaditas en la espalda mientras vomitaba.

Sosteniéndola del cabello para que este no se manchara con el líquido verde que salió de ella.

Pero de repente, hubieron unas palabras que dejaron a todos helados en su lugar.

—Gya... ¡Gasper esta allí adentro!

Solo pasaron dos segundos antes de que ella se levantara y junto a sus compañeros salieron hacia el almacén.

Y justo cuando entraron, un cuerpo pequeño fue lanzado contra ellos, más en concreto, con Koneko y Akeno, quienes le atraparon en medio del vuelo.

En falta de una mejor descripción; les bastaba decir que estaba hecha mierda, heridas sangrantes por doquier y moretones por todo su cuerpo.

Pero lo más importante… no, lo que les helo la sangre, fue ver como le faltaba una extremidad, el brazo derecho.

—Jeje...—aquel cuerpecito soltó una suave risa sarcástica—Estoy hecha mierda...Pero al menos si que me defendí...

—¡GASPER!— gritaron todos horrorizados al extremo al ver a la Dhampir en ese estado, con las dos que la sostenían bajándola con todo el cuidado del mundo.

La rubia alzo una mano… bueno, el muñón que ahora tenía por brazo, e hizo un puchero—Con esa mano presionaba "O" en God of War— declaro ella lastimeramente.

—¡No te preocupes, vas a estar bien! No puede ser, debí de haber llamado a Asia…— murmuraba Rias antes de voltearse a ver a Kiba—. ¡Yūto, llévatela a casa de Ise lo más rápido que puedas…! Pero ten cuidado.

Gasper cerro los ojos con fuerza, riendo débilmente—Si alguien esta allí, mi cerebro acaba de desconectar todas mis funciones nerviosas no-vitales, no puedo ver, oír, ni oler. Pero en otra cosa, en serio que necesito usar el baño.

—Tranquila, pronto estarás en una pieza... ah, eso no sonó del todo bien— murmuro Kiba agarrándola con cuidado.

—¿Rias-sama, es usted? Tiene manos muy suaves— murmuraba con expresión ida Gasper.

—...¿Me acaba de decir que tengo manos de chica?— preguntó Kiba con desgano, alzando a la pequeña Dhampir con cuidado y haciendo gala de su condición como [Caballo] salió corriendo como uno.

Y justo en el momento que Kiba salió del lugar, una figura –una cosa– empezó a arrastrarse en la oscuridad, masticando algo en su boca lentamente.

— _ **Guhi~**_ —la 'cosa' río de forma macabra, haciendo que los cabellos de todos se erizaran— _ **.**_

Rias entonces gruño, ya ni siquiera le importaba el olor asqueroso en donde estaba, pero esa bestia se había atrevido a herir a su pequeña Gasper.

No necesitaba voltear la mirada hacía Akeno y Koneko para saber que se sentían igual.

Sona le miró unos instantes tras haberla oído gruñir, escuchando como las otras dos chicas del grupo de su amiga gruñían de igual manera; como bestias molestas por haber tocado algo que era suyo.

No... esa no era una descripción exacta.

No algo que era suyo.

Sonaban como animales enojados, animales enojados por haber tocado a uno de los suyos.

Esto será un problema...Fue lo último que pensó mientras que dos círculos mágicos azules aparecían en sus manos.

Algo le decía que está batalla sería totalmente diferente.

* * *

Mientras tanto con el otro hombre del grupo; este usaba sus alas para impulsarse a grandes velocidades por las calles.

Ir demasiado alto a esa velocidad sería para provocarle algo a la chiquilla entre sus brazos, así que mantenía una distancia prudente al suelo, usando sus piernas para impulsarse a grandes velocidades.

Había usado su chaqueta para hacerle un torniquete en el brazo -o lo que quedaba de este- y sinceramente, no se espero que las lecciones de primeros auxilios en verdad le servirían

De nuevo; la vida me hace usar cosas que creía inservibles. Pensó con cierta gracia, viendo el hogar de su ex-compañero cerca

Aterrizo en el suelo, y mientras derrapaba, uso sus alas para cubrir a Gasper al momento que atravesaba las puertas.

Pensó que se chocaría contra la pared, pero un sonido metálico le detuvo en seco.

Alzó la mirada y vio al rubio de ojos rojos que conoció en la tarde con una mano extendida hacia él; unos portales dorados a su alrededor soltaban unas cadenas que lo mantenían suspendido en el aire.

Los dos rubios se miraron, el azul de Kiba chocando con el rojo de Gilgamesh, antes de que el espadachín alzase una mano.

—Vengo en son de paz.

Gilgamesh soltó una sonora carcajada mientras las cadenas soltaban a Kiba, dejándolo suavemente en el suelo mientras notaba el bulto entre sus brazos.

Lentamente, Issei bajaba las escaleras, con Asia siguiéndole de cerca, y se detuvieron al ver a Kiba lleno de sangre—Asia, ¿Qué sabes sobre cirugías para unir brazos… que no puedo encontrar?— pregunto el rubio, algo tímidamente.

Asia no entendió pero Issei si lo hizo—Maldita sea...—murmuró frunciendo el ceño, prácticamente apareciendo al lado de Kiba viendo a la femenina figura entre sus brazos con algo de sorpresa—Gasper...

—¿Gasper?—preguntó Gilgamesh con una ceja alzada—. ¿Ese Gasper? ¿El trapo que conocimos en Rumanía?

—Si animal, ese Gasper, realmente era mujer, ahora mueve tu dorado culo y ayúdame a llevarla a la enfermería.

—¿A quien le dices animal, animal?—le preguntó el dorado mientras que una camilla salía de un portal dorado—¡También creías que era chico! ¡Omega también cree que es chico!

—No es mi culpa de que tu seas un puto ciego para no notarlo, enserio baboso, ¿de verdad te la creíste? Tu al menos tienes tu Sha numa mumaro o como se llame y no te diste cuenta— declaro Issei mientras empujaban a Gasper en la camilla hacía uno de los pisos inferiores.

—¡Sha Nagma Imiru jodido iletrado de mierda!

A pesar de que discutían como una vieja pareja de casados; se mantenían cuidadosos al bajar a la rubiecita hasta una puerta doble de color blanco.

—Si, si, si, ahora haz algo útil en tu vida y pásame la penicilina.

—¡Tch!—el descendiente del antiguo Rey de Uruk chistó molesto, alcanzándole un frasquito y una aguja.

Issei le puso dos intravenosas a Gasper, una con agua que también inyecto con penicilina y paracetamol, y la otra llevaba una bolsa de sangre que puso en el brazo que le quedaba, mientras tanto, Gilgamesh se encargaba de limpiar y desinfectar el muñón de carne.

—Oí— el rubio hablo mientras con cuidado cortaba la manga de la rubia, dejando ver el resto de su brazo—. ¿Vas a usar "eso" con ella? Es decir, no creo que le guste estar sin una extremidad.

—¿Tenemos de otra?—le pregunto frunciendo el ceño—Si uso "lo otro" corre el riesgo de morir debido a un paro cardíaco; la reconexión de nervio por nervio que hace "aquello" puede darle más dolor si le coloco "eso"

—Aun así, puedes controlar cuando y donde siente ese dolor si eres lo suficientemente hábil, y con "lo otro" le sigues dando dolor, mucho, pero no te puedes detener en ningún momento.

El pelinegro se quedo callado, antes de ver como el Ojirrojo terminaba su trabajo—Asia, ven aquí— le indico a la Argento, quien tímida y asustadamente camino viendo a Gasper con un respirador manual siendo atendida—. Vamos a hacer algo, y vamos a necesitar que una vez terminado, tu la termines de curar— declaro Issei de forma seria.

—P-Pero I-Ise...—tartamudeó la rubia monja viéndole fijamente. Tanta seriedad–y sangre–la tenía de nervios.

Sentía una especie de conexión con la chica en la camilla, algo similar a lo que sentía con Yūto o Xenovia. Por eso, no quería verla así.

De repente, una mano en su cabeza la hizo espabilar—Confía en mi, como yo confió en ti— le dijo el Hyodo antes de darle espacio a la Ojiverde, y luego caminando a un cuarto al lado de la que estaban.

Movió sus dedos en el aire como si tecleara algo; y al instante una compuerta se abrió en la pared.

—Haber, el tamaño es de 15 centímetros, así que sería el modelo B-5… este le va a gustar a Gasper— declaro sacando un pequeño brazo hecho de un acero negro y muy liviano.

Era un brazo protésico que por sus propios medios era una belleza tecnológica, y podía funcionar como un brazo real con la manipulación directa de la magia. El brazo tenía un mecanismo Pseudo-neuronal, este permitía, por medio de la magia, enviar señales al cerebro para percibir la sensación de tacto. Por su apariencia, el brazo tenía un lustre gris y líneas negras por toda su superficie. En ciertas partes del brazo habían formaciones mágicas y patrones grabados en ellos.

El brazo estaba equipado con un gran número de artefactos. Lo había diseñado de manera similar a los objetos del taller que eran obras de Azazel, pero Issei le añadió algunos elementos originales. Se utilizó una gran cantidad de minerales especiales, que estaban hechas con Magia de Creación. Si el mundo lo viera, natural o sobrenatural, ese artefacto sería sin duda un artículo de rara belleza que sería un tesoro nacional.

Y la cereza del pastel: solo él sabía cómo fabricarlas. Si alguien más lo intentara con metales tradicionales o le explotaría o destrozaría el sistema nervioso del usuario.

Issei regreso con Gasper, Asia, Gilgamesh y Kiba, viendo como la primera estaba semi consiente, siendo curada en todos los lugares por Asia, quien trago visiblemente preocupada mientras Issei regresaba y ajustaba lentamente el brazo.

—Gasper; sé que no me escuchas y agradezco ello, así que no sabrás que te diga que esto va a doler un culo.

Los ojos de la pequeña se abrieron en grande al escuchar eso, la preocupación apareciendo en su rostro ante eso, pero antes de poder siquiera poder decir algo, sintió como la carne era 'mordida' por el metal, luego vio como la carne era jalada, y luego vio a Issei sacar una aguja, pero en la mente de la Dhampir, solo había algo en mente.

 _¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

 _ ***¡CLICK!***_

Issei entonces empezó a mover la aguja a velocidad descomunales, casi pareciendo tener múltiples manos mientras unía nervio por nervio, musculo por musculo, tendón por tendón y hueso por hueso todo con la extremidad de metal.

Gasper apretaba los dientes con fuerza, intentando no gritar como mil y un demonios poseídos.

Los 10 jodidos segundos más largos de su puta vida.

Jalando un ultimo hilo, Issei lo llevo a su boca, y lo corto—Listo, los nervios, tendones, vasos sanguíneos y músculos están conectados a los sistemas del brazo, así que ya puede funcionar por si mismo— declaro Issei sin más, dejando que el muñón se conectara finalmente al brazo de metal.

PAM

Y lo primero que hizo Gasper fue darle un puñetazo a Issei.

—¡HIJO DE…! ¡MADRE DE…!— mascullo ella antes de sostenerse el brazo, moviéndolo como si pudiera sentir el dolor de golpear la mandíbula de Issei.

Este solo sonrió sádicamente, no se había movido ni un centímetro de aquel golpe.

—¿Te gusta?— pregunto Issei alzando una ceja curioso, viendo como la Dhampir apuntaba un su dedo mecánico, antes de que este formase un cañón azul, e Issei hizo la cabeza a un lado, antes de un disparo.

—¡Tu… largo de aquí!

—¡Oí! ¿Por qué tan agresiva? Te acabo de dar un regalo muy…

—¡Ise-kun, es cierto, vete de aquí!— exclamo Kiba jalando el brazo del pelinegro alarmado.

—Kiba, ¡Cálmate carajo, esta es mi casa!— bramo el Ojirojo mientras era zarandeado por los dos.

—¡Hay un monstruo, Rias-sama y Sona-sama fueron allí, apresúrate!

—¡Sé que Saji está feo de cojones! ¡Pero el chaval tiene sentimientos!

—¡Idiota! ¡UN APÓSTOL!

La boca de Issei se abrió de golpe, y en menos de un segundo, agarro a Gasper y le pellizco las orejas, haciendo que su brazo disparase al techo y explotase, para que un segundo después, fuese corriendo de allí, dejándolos a todos con expresión incrédula.

Y si, usaba a Gasper como pistola.

—...Bueno...Mierda...-

Y simple como eso, Issei fue como una bestia, armado con una loli de brazo robótico y una ira más allá de las palabras—¡Ise-sempai! ¡Vaya más lento!—grito la recién recuperada rubia llorando.

—¡Te voy a comprar mil videojuegos que tu quieras después de esto!— renegó Issei mientras Gasper era usada como una escopeta.

Abriendo paredes y paredes para dar paso a ambos mientras eran seguidos por Kiba.

* * *

Mientras tanto con las mujeres y Saji, la cosa no pintaba bien.

Ropas rasgadas, sangre cayendo de sus cuerpos, sudor –y lagrimas en algunas– les cubrían mientras que con exasperación peleaban contra las bestias.

Si, plural, bestias.

Aparentemente; aquel ser monstruoso con quién Gasper casi había perecido, estaba acompañado de otros seres como él.

Solo eran otras dos criaturas que en nada se parecían al anterior, mientras que fue como si un ejercito se uniera al combate.

3 monstruosidades contra un grupo de demonios.

Irónico, ¿no?

Los demonios, que en todas las religiones eran temidos como criaturas malignas, no eran más que seres tan humanos como cualquier otro, y que se enfrentaban a auténticos monstruos.

Apóstoles.

E irónicamente dichos apóstoles antes eran humanos.

—Así que este es el poder de uno de ellos, ¿eh?—lejos de estar asustada; Rías Gremory sonreía de forma desafiante, como nunca nadie antes, ni siquiera Sona o Akeno, la habían visto.

—Que seres como ellos caminen entre los humanos, es algo irónico—la Himejima se relamió los labios, algo de sangre escurría de su labio inferior y tenía una herida en la frente que sangraba levemente.

Todos estaban al borde del colapso, un solo golpe de esas criaturas era suficientes como para que sintieran que los órganos se le salían por las bocas. Y por su lado, tenían que resistir ser usadas como pelotas por esas cosas.

No podían hacer nada; ni siquiera sus [Torres] podían hacer algo con la fuerza física que esos sujetos se las traían.

No eran magos, no tenían magia, pero si eran más rápidos que un [Caballo] más fuertes y resistentes que una [Torre] y sedientos de hacerlas sufrir.

Se tambaleaban, veían borrosos, casi toda la nobleza de Sona estaban ya derrotadas e inconscientes, pero para Akeno, Koneko y sobretodo para Rias, parecía que había una razón para soportar tremendo castigo.

¡Y se que lo había!

Sona estaba notando algo diferente en todas ellas; algo las alimentaba para seguir en pie.

La ira.

Las uñas de Rias incluso tenían algo de piel arrancada, con una energía roja donde se suponía que debía estar el musculo desnudo, sus dientes tan afilados como los de un perro, sus ojos antes azules brillaban en un tono oscuro de rojo.

Parecía más un animal que una chica adolescente.

Alrededor de Akeno se oían chispazos, mientras ella gruñía levemente. Sus ojos estaban de un amarillo eléctrico y sus uñas largas soltaban ligeras descargas eléctricas.

Koneko tenía sus ojos amarillos brillando en la oscuridad, el vapor salía de su boca, orejas y colas de gata salían de su cabeza y cadera, con todo el pelo erizado cual púas.

Xenovia sostenía a Durandal con una sola mano; sus venas se marcaban y unas líneas doradas surcaban su brazo derecho, quemando su piel debido a la energía sacra que poseía la espada de Roldán, pero no parecía importarle para nada.

 _Algo malo pasa...a cada segundo se vuelven más irreconocibles._ Pensó Sona intentando pararse, más callo sin poder hacer algo.

Parecía como si estuvieran apunto de que algo las gatillase, como animales rabiosos deseando lanzarse sobre sus victimas.

— _ **¡Juju~! ¡Qué miradas tan intensas!**_ —exclamo uno de aquellos seres con apariencia algo animal; parecía una especie de jirafa pero más deforme.

— _ **¡Ahhh, que emocionante! ¡Oigan! ¿No les molesta que me divierta con algunas de ellas? ¡Las de pelo negro y rojo se miran deseosas!**_

— _ **Oye oye, tranquilo viejo, son damas**_ —dijo otro, este parecía un león pero más...eh...sacado de Chernobyl—. _**Primero hay que matarlas a golpes y luego las violamos**_

— _ **No todos comparten tus gustos de necrofilia Makro, ¡a mi me gusta oírlas gritar mientras están vivas!**_

Sona cerro un ojo, pues este ya se le estaba empezando a llenar de sangre— _ **Que criaturas tan asquerosas**_.

— _ **No les hagan nada**_ —ordenó el que había atacado a Gasper, aún con el brazo de la Dhampir en su boca—. _**Serán nuestro seguro.**_

— _ **¿Seguro de que, Ringu? ¡Son solo demonizas que ni se acercan a uno de Tercera Generación!**_

— _ **Ellas no… Él**_ — declaro Ringu alzando la cabeza, antes de que un disparo de una especie de energía azul le diese en la pierna derecha.

¡ **RAHHHHHHHHHH**!

No sabían si fue el rugido de dolor de Ringu, o un grito de pura ira de quien acababa de llegar, pero lo que les importaba a todos, era quien había aterrizado entre ellos.

Cayó como una bala en el suelo, provocando un mini terremoto en el lugar.

Ni siquiera fue visto del todo, al contrario, Rias, Akeno, Koneko y Xenovia no siquiera voltearon a verle, pero…

El gatillo fue disparado.

La presión en el ambiente al instante aumento de forma ridícula. Prácticamente sintiendo como si fueran partícipes de una cacería.

Hubo algo en lo profundo del cerebro de las mujeres del clan Gremory que fue soltado cuando esa figura llego, sus caras hermosas que ya de por si se habían deformado a muecas de animales, se tornaron los rostros de unas bestias, desde cabello, ojos, uñas, dientes, todo se afilo como navajas, sin duda, eran más bestias que nada, cada una con sus cosas respectivas.

La piel de Rias se desgarro, dejando ver la misma esencia roja negruzca que parecía tener por carne, de su boca y ojos salía el poder de la destrucción, una masa de carne y energía carmesí.

Las uñas de Akeno se alargaron como navajas y brillaban en amarillo, haciendo obvio de que estaban hechas. Sus heridas se cauterizaron debido a los relámpagos que inundaban su cuerpo. Todo el espacio a su alrededor estaba ionizado.

Una segunda cola se formo en la espalda de Koneko, y sus colmillos inferiores y superiores se extendían bastante, además de que sus pupilas parecían las de un tigre, rasgadas y peligrosas, con un aura amarillenta que era absorbida desde el aire e insertada a ella. El pelo en su cuerpo llegó a crecer hasta la parte baja de su mentón, parecía más una bestia que una chica.

Y Xenovia simplemente parecía una mezcla de un demonio y un ángel, una lado de su cara estaba cubierta por una masa de oscuridad con ojos, y la otra una cegadora luz blanca que venía de Durandal y que bañaba su piel, la mismísima espada estaba cubierta de una masa de oscuridad mesclada con luz.

Era parecida a una forma bastarda de la Espada Sacra-Demoniaca de Kiba.

Y entonces, lo vieron finalmente.

Aquel que había llegado, ataviado en una armadura negra, cargando en una mano a Gasper, quien poseía un brazo de metal negro donde antes estaba su muñón.

—Masácrenlos.

Con la orden dada; las cuatro demonizas rugieron implacablemente.

Su verdadera naturaleza había despertado.

Sus _**Instintos Primitivos**_ habían resurgido.

Los demonios eran considerado todo lo que estaba mal con los humanos, pero de hecho, eran justamente lo contrario.

Eran los deseos.

Las emociones puras.

Las ansias que tenían.

Todo en los demonios era todo lo que simbolizaba estar realmente vivo, lo que diferenciaba a los humanos de las plantas y los animales.

Que deseaban.

Y en ese momento, solo había algo que ellas deseaban.

Hacerles sufrir.

Querían venganza, querían todo.

Querían masacrarlos, querían bañarse en su sangre y viseras.

Los Apóstoles retrocedieron, por dos cosas.

La primera, las mujeres, que estaban lejos de tener un segundo aire o haberse recuperado de sus heridas, pero que habían dejado atrás cualquier parentesco que tuvieran con la humanidad.

La segunda, el colosal dragón negro a espaldas de ellas.

Hubo un susurro venir de las fauces de ese reptil de color ónix.

— **Devoradles… cada trozo de carne.**

— **Cada pedazo de piel.**

— **Hasta sus entrañas.**

— **Comer.**

— **Comer.**

— **Comer.**

— **Comer. Comer. Comer. Comer. Comer. ComerComerComerComercomercomercomercomercomercomercomercomercomercomercomercomer.**

—¡COMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!—gritaron las 4 Gremorys con furia, mostrando sus fauces afiladas.

Y entonces, allí aquellos que habían vendido sus almas para convertirse en abominaciones, lo vieron cara a cara.

Ellos habían entrado al abismo, y se habían acostumbrado a vivir allí.

Pero esas criaturas…

Ellos nacieron del abismo.

Los Verdaderos Demonios.

* * *

 _ **Bueno; no tengo nada que decir que Feliz año nuevo 2019 para todos ustedes. Si beben no manejen, para eso están los conductores designados :b**_


	15. El precio de ser Libre

**_Sinceramente; no esperé traer este capítulo casi dos meses y una semana tarde del anterior, pero debido a ciertos problemas (entre los cuales está que le pedí a alguien que guardara mis archivos y se le borraron…dos veces) y que estaba demasiado falto de inspiración._**

 ** _Cómo compensación; les traigo el capítulo más largo hasta la fecha (o eso creo yo) con una cosita especial._**

 ** _Además; es largo debido a que siento que, irónicamente, extendí el arco de la reunión de forma innecesaria siendo que, tanto en el mango como el anime, los únicos eventos importantes son: Azazel presentándose, Michael dándole Ascalon a Issei, Vali e Issei se encuentran por primera vez, la reunión y la presentación de la Khaos Brigade._**

 ** _Lo quiero cambiar; quiero terminar este arco en dos-tres capítulos a lo mucho para seguir con el Arco de los Jóvenes Demonios y así empezar lo chido. No saben las ganas que tengo de que Issei le parta el hocico a Diadora._**

 ** _Supongo que recuerdan la escena donde este último insulta a Issei y este no hace nada debido a los problemas que traería esto a Rias (aunque ganas no le faltaron). Por su puesto; este Issei no se anda con rodeos y si alguien le hincha las pelotas, no sale bien parado._**

 ** _Me he desviado._**

 ** _No puedo prometer traer capítulos más seguidos; mañana entro a clases y estoy para el último año de secundaria (soy un niñato :b) y digamos que no soy el más brillante de todos (aunque tampoco el más idiota)._**

 ** _Será contradictorio, pero lo que puedo prometer son capítulos en menos tiempo de lo habitual al menos hasta Julio, que será cuando entré a una academia para prepararme e ir a la Universidad. Para poder avanzar rápidamente con la historia y no dejarlos con la intriga._**

 ** _Ahora, a los reviews:_**

 ** _Racon Omega 98: La habrá :D, a día de hoy no me las has dicho :c, si, suena mal :v_**

 ** _Angel Arcano92: Exacto; quería retratar su naturaleza como lo ponen en las leyendas. No como lo que nos dan los japoneses creadores de Waifus._**

 ** _Ignacio365: ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! :D_**

 ** _TheFat Cartman: Eso se explica en este capítulo ;D_**

 ** _Adrammelech57: ¿Enserio es lo más intenso que has visto en un fic así? Vaya, me sorprende un poco…aunque creo que más intenso será el cambio que les haré a las chicas que pasaran de una Princesa Peach a una poderosa Samus Aran._**

 ** _Guest: Muchas gracias por tus palabras :D_**

 ** _TheDevilZero: me siento feliz de que hayas comentado. No te preocupes, mi mente también está saturada con muchas parodias XD. Si, Sirzechs es tan padre del año como lo es como hermano y esposo :v._**

 ** _Sin más, los leo abajo._**

* * *

 ** _(JoJo'sBizarre Adventure Stardust Crusaders Opening 2—Sono Chi no Kioku~End of THE WORLD~)_**

 **En las profundidades del mar... Un relato dormido**

Se observa la imagen de un reloj de péndulo antiguo yendo de derecha a izquierda

 **Las olas sacuden la ardiente arena**

Se observan diversas imágenes, un hombre pelirrojo con ojos rojos y esclerótica negra, una niña de cabello castaño y luego un pelinegro de ojos rojos. Todos teniendo una estrella de 5 puntas en sus cuellos.

 **El destino despierta una vez más.**

La imagen cambia a un sarcófago palpitante en un rojo enfermizo

 **La flama saliente hace arder el destino final de su viaje**

Se pueden ver unas planicies desérticas en donde aparece un grupo conformado por un rubio de ojos rojos, un peliazul de ojos también rojos, un par de rubias de ojos verde y un contingente de más personas detrás.

 **Los dioses encarnados finalmente han sido convocados**

Del otro lado se podían ver a un grupo de personas tapadas por la sombra de un gran dragón negro, todos con siluetas similares y teniendo la misma estrella de cinco puntas en sus cuellos.

 **Atraviésalos con una espada que no conozca el temor**

Una luz dorada consume la imagen y esta cambia a la espada Excalibur alrededor de muchos circuitos.

 **Se dirigen al lugar donde los espera un destino desconocido**

Aparece el mismo pelinegro de ojos rojos de antes, caminando por el desierto cubierto por un manto andrajoso.

 **Cuando la batalla final estalle**

Enfrente suyo, aparece la imagen de un pelinegro con alas de ángel y un peliplata con alas de demonio.

 **Quien pondrá un punto final será... ¡Star Platinum!**

Y de golpe, un gigante de color morado y azul sale de su espalda, rugiendo con ganas de batalla

 **El relato finalmente ha comenzado y el tiempo se les escapa de las manos**

Todo se congela y la pantalla se cuartea, dejando ver diferentes imágenes

 **Para contar al final ellos seguirán adelante, ¡Crusaders!**

Un chico peliplata de ojos azul y verde con un niño castaño en brazos mientras se tomaban una foto, un hombre pelirrojo compartiendo sake con un niño castaño, un adolescente rubio de ojos azules junto a uno castaño de mechas negras haciendo fuerzas y un ojo rojo, un pelirrojo y un pelinegro casi adultos que parecían haberse peleado, y por ultimo, un peliplata de ojos azul y rojo chocando puños con el niño castaño.

 **Y en la última página en blanco, dejará grabado su puño.**

Todo vuelve a correr, mientras los dos hombres de antes se lanzan contra el pelinegro y el gigante.

 **Como si una lluvia de esmeraldas cayera en el desierto**

De la misma sombra que cubría a aquellos con estrellas rojas en sus cuellos, empezaron a formarse unos seres negruzcos que miraban a la nada.

 **El tonto autollamándose héroe, muestra su espejismo**

Se ven enterradas en el suelo del desierto dos falcatas con los colores del Yin y el Yang

 **Ondas que rastrean la presencia oscura.**

Se puede ver la Dragonslayer cubierta enteramente con un aura dorada con la fuerza del sol

 **Hará lo que sea para su resurrección**

Cuatro figuras se cernían en lo alto, con la imagen de un rey escarlata en lo más arriba de todo

 **Mientras vaga en busca de sangre inocente**

La imagen se superpone con la de un niño sosteniendo el cuerpo de su hermana en medio de un fuego que lo consume todo

 **Esta historia que ya has comenzado y la tristeza que causaste**

La imagen final cambia a Issei caminando de forma lenta hacía un colosal dragón negro de ojos rojos con múltiples cabezas, mientras que los pasos de la armadura Berserk resonaban

 **¡Ellos se encargarán de ponerle final arriesgando sus vidas, Crusaders!**

Detrás de Issei aparecen una cantidad colosal de seres flotantes, sus Bisshamonten marchando junto a él

 **Y en la última página del destino, dejará caer toda su furia.**

Dando un ultimo paso, un Bisshamonten dorado con gris y otro azul con morado se ponen a los lados de el

 **Rodeado de una historia sangrienta**

Un único dedo se alza hacía el sol mientras se podía escuchar el sonido de un reloj deteniéndose

 **Heredando un inquebrantable Orgullo**

La pantalla se apaga de golpe, dejando visible únicamente la imagen un tatuaje dorado de un león.

 **Oraoraoraoraoraoraoraora!**

Aparece Issei haciendo que el gigante morado golpeé al dragón negro de formas repetidas.

 **Oraoraoraoraoraoraoraora!**

Los ojos del ser morado brillaron con intensidad, lo mismo pasaba con el pelinegro.

 **Oraoraoraoraoraoraoraora!**

Ahora los puñetazos atravesaban la piel del dragón, mientras un brillo dorado los cubría a ambos.

 **Ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora!**

Unos ojos rojos de pupilas doradas se dejaron ver antes de que un puño destrozara la pantalla.

 **¡ORA!**

Aparece el título de **_DragonTale_** antes de brillar y desaparecer como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

* * *

 **Dragontale Arco 2: [Cadenas del Pasado]**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: El precio de ser Libre**

* * *

Sus palabras fueron seguidas de ellas acatándolas.

Koneko fue la primera, corriendo hacía ellos a cuatro patas, no fue algo agraciado en lo más mínimo, al contrario, fue ver a una masa de carne borrosa azotando sus brazos y piernas contra el suelo de roca, casi parecía estar brincando en vez de correr.

Un segundo después fue azotada contra la pared por Makro.

Eso era de esperarse.

Incluso si había enloquecido, enojarse no iba a romper la barrera de fuerza que había entre ambos.

Y no les importo.

Sin esperar un segundo para descansar, Koneko corrió de nuevo, su brazo derecho estaba en una pose innatural, para luego ver al mismo león Apóstol corriendo hacía ella, alzando su garra para aplastarla.

Un golpe con el brazo roto fue la respuesta de Koneko.

La onda de choque envidia por el golpe fue de tal fuerza que el brazo dislocado de la pequeña albina giro grotescamente en el codo, mientras que un grito del monstruo las hizo ver como ella había dejado un agujero enorme en su brazo.

Los dientes de ella chirriaron y se mostraron, afilados como los de un león.

Carne rasgada, piel arrancada, sangre volando.

Eso fue lo que paso mientras la pequeña albina de un solo mordisco le arranco casi por completo el brazo al Apóstol.

Mordiscos de fauces metálicas fueron repetidas una y otra vez sobre la carne de la bestia.

Luego, el Apóstol reacciono al dolor.

—¡ **QUITENMELA, QUITENMELA**!

Los labios de Rias se curvaron, la piel en su boca al instante se partió, marcándole una sonrisa en las mejillas que parecían cortes en su cara, brillando en el poder de la destrucción.

Una sola esfera fue lanzada de su mano, pequeña como una bala, dándole a Ringu –el apóstol similar a una jirafa– justo en la pierna delantera.

Apenas fue un piquete para él, pero le hizo perder el equilibrio y bajar la mirada.

Apenas la alzo, miro la figura de ella sacando sus alas de demonio y dando un único aleteo hacía donde el estaba.

En forma vertical, ella salió disparada hasta donde él estaba.

Con una guadaña roja en mano.

La balanceo en el aire, tan rápido que apenas tuvo tiempo de moverse hacía atrás.

No fue suficiente.

Su cuello fue cortado mínimamente, pero lo suficiente como para que tuviera que llevarse una mano a ella cuando la sangre empezó a salir.

Cuando trato de retroceder, fue demasiado tarde.

Un trueno empalo sus piernas al suelo.

Los ojos amarillos de Akeno brillaban de tal forma que era lo único de ella que se veía en la oscuridad del lugar junto a los relámpagos dorados en sus manos.

Fue tonto de Ringu distraerse, apenas se dio cuenta, sus piernas delanteras tuvieron que pagar el precio cuando fueron cortadas.

Cayo al suelo sin poder mantener el equilibrio, solo para que su torso fuese atravesando sin parar por pequeños relámpagos, tan finos como varillas de acero penetrando sus huesos, sus pulmones y sus intestinos.

Kishu, el apóstol que mantenía el brazo de Gasper en su boca no pudo evitar mirar desconcertado la escena enfrente suyo.

Makro daba manotazos al aire asustado, tratando de quitarse a Koneko de su brazo que era mutilado a mordidas, arrancaba piel, cartílago, musculo, carne y huesos, bañándose a si misma en sangre.

Mientras que Ringu estaba siendo torturado por las dos mujeres más adultas, no había otra definición a eso. Brazos y piernas arrancadas, se estaba ahogando con su propia sangre, y estaba siendo empalado con lentitud por Akeno, mientras que Rias lanzaba cortes con la guadaña de energía roja en su mano, abriéndole la carne al Apóstol león cada vez, cauterizando las heridas con extremo dolor, ya pudiendo ver como los intestinos de su compañero estaban por el piso.

Él mismo no noto a Xenovia sobre su cabeza hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Sangre y tripas.

Eso, era lo que Sona y su sequito vieron.

 _Eso…_ era lo único que podían ver.

Saji se puso enfrente de todas, era el más asustado por mucho, poco le faltaba para orinarse encima, pero el primer impulso que tuvo fue tratar de escudarles con su cuerpo por el miedo, eso era todo lo que podría hacer.

Y todas lo sabían, todas estaban igual de asustadas que ella.

Momo y Reya de hecho si se orinaron encima.

La cabeza de Sona se giro casi mecánicamente para ver al que orquesto todo aquello, parado enfrente de todos mientras le daba la espalda al Sequito Sitri. Cruzado de brazos, Hyodo Issei miraba como Rias empezó a rasgar la piel del Apóstol con sus dedos sin piel, recubiertos de la energía rojiza de los Bael, Akeno empezaba a electrocutarle, Koneko había pasado a abrirle el torso a Makro, dejando que sus órganos salieran al aire, Xenovia estaba destazando a Kishu como un cerdo al matadero.

La mente de los que no habían caído en ese frenesí herético estaban sobrecargadas con la información visual que recibían, las mujeres que conocían desde hace tiempo pasando a ser unos monstruos despiadados y sin ningún tipo de reparo… era aterrador.

Eran como animales rabiosos mordiendo en su cuerpo, constantemente arrancando trozos de carne fresca y tragándolo.

Tsubaki hablo, su voz pausada por el miedo—¿Por qué está pasando esto?

Al ver la escena de pesadillas inhumanas enfrente de sus caras, los corazones de todos los presentes se sentían como una tormenta apunto de estallar.

Las Gremorys parecieron reaccionar al oírles, o tal vez no le habían escuchado en lo más mínimo, pero se detuvieron.

Sus pechos se agitaron de golpe, en un solo segundo sangriento, de sus bocas una explosión de sangre empezó a salir.

Al principio, pensaron que por haber bebido la sangre de esas abominaciones sus estómagos no resistieron y vomitaron.

Eso hasta que de sus narices, oídos y ojos empezara a salir también el liquido carmín.

En un instante, sus ojos fieros se tornaron sin vida, cayendo como títeres con hilos cortados.

Después de verlas caer, fue cosa de un milisegundo para los Apóstoles casi muertos lanzarse sobre ellas, aprovechando su ultima oportunidad.

Y luego cayeron al suelo en una masa sanguinolenta de carne.

Sona parpadeo, y volvió a parpadear.

Un sonido similar a el metal cortando el aire, lo que pudieron ver después fue como Issei bajaba lentamente la plancha de acero que tenía por espada, ni siquiera notando cuando la había levantado.

La carne de los apóstoles parecía completamente desgarrada, no como un corte, pero como si el peso de algo los habría partido.

Suspirando debajo del casco de la armadura negra, el Hyodo se giro para verles con los ojos rojos de una **Bestia.**

—¿Oí, se van a quedar allí todo el día o que? Ayúdenme a llevarlas antes de que sea tarde para tratarlas— declaro con tono algo gruñón.

Y Saji se desmayó.

* * *

 **Llamadas entrantes, ¿desea aceptarlas, señor?**

La voz de Omega resonó por tasa aquella habitación; llamando la atención de las seis únicas personas presentes en ella.

—Si, Omega—el Mao Carmesí al instante vio como en la mesa redonda donde estaban sentados, aparecían unas sillas más. Al instante, unas figuras holográficas de color azul aparecieron en esas sillas.

Las proyecciones de luz dura se terminaron de formar enfrente de todos ellos, mostrando a figuras historias en las mitologías de las diversas eras en la humanidad.

Eran los más poderosos y los lideres de dichas mitologías.

Desde Odín hasta Azazel, y pasando por Michael, eran directamente la contraparte de Sirzechs en sus facciones.

Eran los lideres de las facciones.

—Interesante lugar—comentó Odín. Un viejo vestido con una túnica blanca y celeste con líneas doradas, su larga barba canosa al igual que su cabello caían por su pecho y espalda respectivamente. En su ojo izquierdo, se encontraba un parche que lo cubría; en su mano, un bastón de madera.—¿El pequeño Sekiryuutei?

—Así es—respondió Azazel con los pies sobre la mesa, bebiendo un vaso de vino.

Bebiendo de un coco, estaba Indra, un hombre con un corte de pelo algo rapado, de color marrón verdoso y ojos lavanda. Llevaba gafas de sol circulares, una camisa aloha, y tiene una joya alrededor de su cuello—Espero que sea algo bueno, tuve que enviar al viejo mono a una misión para que me dejase de molestar.

Por ultimo, estaba un ser similar a una calavera con ojos azules mirándoles, Hades, el Dios Esqueleto de la Muerte del Panteón Griego— **¿Para que nos habremos reunido los más fuertes de nuestras facciones si no es para hablar de la alianza? Rey de los idiotas** — mascullo de forma gruñona el dios griego.

—Creo que la pregunta aquí es ¿por qué estás tú aquí cuando tú estúpido hermano menor debería tener su culo en ese asiento?—preguntó el Dios Hindú haciendo gruñir a la calavera, dos puntos ignífugos de color azul aparecieron en las cuencas de esta.

— **No lo sé. Le pregunté a Hera y Anfitrite donde estaban ese par de pelmazos y tampoco lo saben—soltó un gruñido un poco más fuerte, estaba muy molesto** —Como esos imbéciles no tienen nada que hacer se van a coger por allí; al menos esta vez saben que no deben embarazar a ninguna humana o ser

Indra se burlo ante eso—El idiota eres tu por creer que en verdad no harán eso.

Los demás lideres solo pudieron rodar los ojos –ojo en Odín– levemente ante las discusiones de los dos, pero afortunadamente, un joven apareció al lado de Indra y le hablo al oído, haciendo que este bufase y se fuese.

Todos suspiraron algo aliviados al ver quien era, un joven con una cara bien estructurada, de cabello verde y negro, algo azulado. Ojos afilados que denotaban una divinidad sin fondo y una superioridad ilimitada—Gracias a Yggdrasil que estas aquí Shiva, no creo poder soportar las discusiones de esos dos.

—Se que Indra es algo molesto. Pero no es razón de ser—fue lo que dijo en respuesta el dios, con una sonrisa leve.

—Por favor Shiva, nadie quiere meter a Karna en discusión y lo sabes

—Y por ese motivo estamos aquí—fueron las palabras de Michael quien bebía un té que su hermana y la esposa de su contraparte demoníaca sirvieron para él.—Para evitar más de esos errores.

Las cuencas de color azul de Hades brillaron por un segundo en rojo— **Bien, hemos pasado siglos tratando de formar una alianza entre las facciones desde que la guerra contra Trihexa termino. Sin embargo, ha habido… contratiempos contra eso.**

—Hablando de eso, supongo que si vamos a firmar esta unión, deberíamos traer también a Hyodo Issei— declaro Shiva.

—No creo que sea conveniente meter al chico en esto—fueron las palabras de Odín—Él aún es joven e inexperto; si lo convertimos en la piedra angular y termina muriendo, todo esto se irá por la borda.

Michael bajo con un suspiro la taza de te de su boca—Aun así, nosotros mejor que nadie sabemos bien que tan difícil de matar puede ser Issei— declaro el rubio mirando a todos con rostro serio.

Y era cierto. Por más que alguien apuñalara, fusilara, desintegrara, descuartizara y un largo etcétera; el pelinegro siempre salía con vida

O de alguna forma imposible, regresaba a la vida como si hubiera fingido su muerte o algo.

Por ello, ponerlo como un símbolo de que las facciones estaban deseando dejar las cosas del pasado, en el pasado. "Perdonando" al Sekiryuutei que tanto habían cazado desde que nació.

Por eso mismo, si el moría, junto con él, moría esa unión.

—Habrá que preguntarle. Todos los presentes saben como odia que hagan cosas usando su nombre o imagen para hacer algo a beneficio propio—comentó el Arcángel haciendo asentir a la mayoría

Serafall, Sirzechs, Azazel y Grayfia mantuvieron silencio ante esas palabras.

 **—¿Cuándo y donde nos reuniremos?** — pregunto Hades entonces, mientras que Sirzechs se tomaba el mentón, pensativo.

—Ya que fui yo el que les pidió esta reunión, permítanme ser el anfitrión de la reunión. En una semana, podemos hacerla en la academia de Kuoh.

Azazel se acaricio la barba, con una sonrisa leve—¿Los lideres de las diferentes mitologías de la historia reunidos en una academia para niños humanos en Japón? Me gusta como piensas Sirzechs.

—No es que me guste poner en peligro a mi hermana menor. Pero es el único lugar donde no se conoce que cualquiera de nosotros visite frecuentemente—fue la respuesta de Lucifer.

—Tienen un punto—concordó el dios hindú.

— **Si...Por cierto, rojito** —Sirzechs miró a Hades por un momento, viendo cómo la calavera mostraba una tenue sonriente— **Hace unas horas recibí una noticia**

—¿Y que serían esas noticias, Papa Huesos?— pregunto Azazel con una sonrisa divertida, mientras que Sirchez fruncía el ceño levemente. Ver sonreír a Hades nunca era bueno.

— **Si, bueno, hace un rato Ereshkigal estaba hablando con Anubis y yo los escuche. Aparentemente; Shinigami estaba haciendo una rabieta porque cuatro almas recién llegadas había sido sacadas de sus dominios apenas habían llegado**

El ceño del Mao Lucifer se frunció enormemente—¿Quiénes fueron…?— pregunto, se hacía una idea, pero tenía que oírla de él.

La sonrisa imaginaría en la cara de Hades sol creció **—Tú sabes bien que fueron tu hermana y sus sirvientas.**

Apenas le escucho, Sirzechs quiso levantarse y correr para buscar a su hermana.

Pero no pudo.

No podía.

No debía.

Tendría que estar en esa reunión al final.

—Y aparentemente, fue el pequeño Sekiryuutei que fue a sacarlas sin el permiso de la custodia de las almas de todo el territorio Nipón.

—¿Algo que nos quieras contar, Sirzechs?

El nombrado inhalo para calmarse, antes de soltar de golpe todo lo que iba a decir—Envié a Rias y Sona junto con sus noblezas para investigar sobre una criatura que creí que sería un demonio renegado, sin embargo, por lo que Kiba-kun me ha dicho hasta ahora puede que se trata de un Apóstol, una criatura creada por los Cuatro Jinetes del Apocalipsis que planean matarnos a todos nosotros, Issei fue a pelear junto con ellas cuando Gasper regreso con un muñón por brazo.

Y los callo a todos.

— **Es una broma, ¿no?...Dime que es una jodida broma.**

—Probablemente soy el más joven gobernante de aquí, e incluso así, yo se exactamente que tan serio es hablar de los Apóstoles, aun peor, de solo hablar de los Jinetes.

— **¿Sabes lo mierda que fue batallar con esos seres mientras al mismo tiempo ayudamos a Elohim a encerrar a la Bestia del Apocalipsis?**

—No, no lo sé. Pero lo que sí sé es que han regresado—miro a Grayfia por el rabillo del ojo, ella apretaba de forma imperceptible su uniforme—Los cuatro aparecieron frente a mi mujer.

—Fue como ver algo mil millones de veces peor que la muerte— murmuro la peliplata cruzada de brazos, pero de hecho, estaba abrazándose a si misma—. Void, Slan, Conrad y Femto, así se hacían llamar.

—¿Femto? ¿No Ubik?— pregunto Odín de repente.

—Estoy segura…— murmuro ella tratando de calmar sus emociones.

Los seres más antiguos se miraron entre sí.—Sorprendente, alguien logro asesinar a uno de los Jinetes para que la Idea haya tenido que buscar a un reemplazo.—fue el comentario de Shiva—Aún así, es preocupante que ellos hayan vuelto aquí tras tanto tiempo fuera.

— **Hum** — murmuro Hades—. **Es probable que se estén reagrupando, puede ser que hayan acumulado fuerzas para empezar.**

—¿Empezar que?— pregunto Serafall con seriedad.

—El principio del Fin, Leviathan. El Apocalipsis, Ragnarok, el día del Juicio.

—¿No es muy pronto para eso?

—Pequeña, el Fin de Todo no tiene una fecha exacta. Solo es un día cualquiera; podría ser mañana o inclusive en unas horas, nadie lo sabe

Serafall no era tan tonta como muchos creerían, era solamente una mujer que trataba de enmascarar todo el dolor que le había dejado atrás la guerra con su faceta infantil.

E incluso entonces… ella no pudo evitar traga algo asustada—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos entonces?

—Días, meses, años tal vez. No lo sabemos a ciencia cierta—respondió Odín—Pero con la aparición de los Jinetes, esta más cerca de lo que uno podría llegar a creer.

—Hablando de apariciones—Azazel entro en conversación, tras estar unos minutos callado—Tengo algo que reportar con presentes; a los demás puedo avisarles mediante mensajeros. Lo habría dicho en la reunión pero con lo conversado ahora, es de carácter urgente.—metió su mano a su traje y sacó un portafolio—Como sabrán; el Hakuryouko está bajo mi protección. Hace unos meses me avisó que había recibido una invitación por parte de un humano poseedor de una Sacred Gear de unirse a una organización que tenía por propósito erradicar a los seres sobrenaturales.

— **¿Te preocupas por un simple humano?**

—Me preocupo porque ese humano tenía en sus manos la [True Longinus].

La lanza que terminó con la vida de Jesús de Nazareth y fue bañada con su sangre. Era prácticamente un arma God Slayer.

No solo era una "simple" arma God Slayer, era LA arma God Slayer, un simple corte podía matar a un Demonio de Clase Alta. Incluso entonces, apenas se necesitaba la misma cantidad de cortes para matar a un ángel o un caído.

Era el tipo de arma que podía matar todo lo que tocase.

Y por lo mismo, tal vez por ser la primer "Sacred Gear" creada, y la capacidad de matar a quien sea, solo una raza la podía usar.

La raza humana.

La misma que había apuñalado al hijo de Dios en la cruz.

El amor de Dios por su creación no era solo el perdón al sacrificar a su hijo directo, sino de darles las armas para defenderse de sus otras creaciones y enemigos.

Cao Cao era su nombre. De aquel que portaba la Lanza del Destino, la Lanza de aquel soldado ciego que apuñalo a aquel hombre en la cruz.

—Además, según Vali, con él venían otros poseedores de [Longinus]. Los dos eran usuarios de [Longinus]: Anihilation Maker y Dimension Lost.

Todos se quedaron callados, la Hero Faction eran los descendientes de los Héroes de la humanidad, eso ya de por si los hacía peligrosos.

Lo que los hacía peor era tener tantas armas mata dioses.

—¿Cómo se nos escapó esa clase de información?

—Hyodo Issei se encargó de que no se nos fuera entregada

— **Tch** — soltó Hades.

—Ahh, no es tanto una sorpresa— murmuro Shiva.

—Ese mocoso...

—Al parecer, está unido a ellos de cierta forma—comentó el caído—. De la nombrada "Hero Faction" existen dos ramas: la normal y la llamada "Neo". No comparten relación alguna en cuanto a ideología; según lo dicho por Vali, Hyodo Issei está unido a la última, la cual es la más numerosa.

—¿Poseedores de Sacred Gear?

—Ninguno, salvó el propio Issei. Los que tienen más Sacred Gears es la rama origen y es la que tiene menos integrantes.

Azazel apoyo el mentón en el puño, curioso—Así que una rama tiene varios portadores de Longinus y la otra tiene a los descendientes directos de los héroes de la humanidad. Esto no puede ir mejor.

—También esta que es amigo de la descendiente del Rey Arturo y del primer Héroe, Gilgamesh.

El caído llevo la copa de vino a su boca con calma, y la separo después de beber un trago—Yo y mi bocota

* * *

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron, no supo donde estaba.

Una fuerte sensación de dolor azoto todo su sistema nervioso de forma tal que solo mover sus dedos era una acción dolorosa.

… _¿Dónde… estoy?_

Su pregunta no fue contestada, trato de hablar, pero algo estaba en su boca. Con una gran lentitud, su mano fue a la cosa que tapaba su boca.

Un respirador.

 _¿Por qué tengo esto…?_ Sus pensamientos se remontaron lentamente a donde había estado antes.

De un solo tirón, retiro la mascara de su cara—¡ISE-SAN, AKENO-SAN A DESPER…!

El grito de una asustada Asia taladro en los oídos de la pelinegra, recién levantada de donde estaba con una gran cantidad de vendas en su cuerpo.

Una mano en su hombro la hizo temblar ante una sacudida de dolor cuando fue recostada en la cama de nuevo—¿¡Qué de…!?

Antes de siquiera poder hablar, miro unos ojos carmesís que lograron dejar que su mente se calmase.

Cuando pudo respirar, el olor a medicamentos y desinfectante típico de un hospital invadió su nariz.

—Mejor quédate acostada y cálmate, tienes suerte de al menos seguir con vida— con voz dura y al mismo tiempo comprensiva, el Hyodo le hablo a ella.

Sin embargo, apenas miro a su alrededor, Akeno no pudo hacerle caso—¡Rias, Koneko, Xenovia!

Nombro a sus compañeras, apenas los recuerdos de lo que había hecho antes le azotasen la mente, haciéndola mirar a los lados.

Y si…

Allí estaban.

Los ojos de Akeno pasaron de sorpresa a incredulidad mientras miraba en las camas a todas sus compañeras de nobleza, cada una en un estado aun peor que la anterior.

—Eres la única despierta—Issei odiaba señalar lo obvio, pero lo estaba haciendo para sacar a Akeno de su ensoñación—Si te preguntas "¿Por qué?" Es sencillo en realidad: Tú cuerpo está acostumbrado a usar la plena capacidad de la magia que controlas, el daño fue menor. Sin embargo, y estoy seguro que lo recuerdas, todas usaron energías que aún les faltaban por controlar.

—Las orejas de Koneko...la piel de Rias y Xenovia...

Issei suspiro mientras miraba a Rias y las demás, analizándolas como había pasado haciendo desde hace días.

Alzo un dedo, apuntándole a una Xenovia con la mitad de la cara quemada y la otra mitad con un asqueroso miasma negro—Sobresaturación de energía sacra le quemaron parte de la cara, se mezclo con la otra parte que genero que sus poros secretaran energía demoniaca en forma física. Le salvo la vida, pero la otra mitad esta pegada si fuera pegamento industrial.

Akeno vio con dificultad como ella tenía un respirador artificial conectado a su tráquea, aparentemente, le dolía respirar.

Luego, señaló a Koneko. La pequeña tenía sus orejas y colas cortadas por la mitad. Algunas partes de su cuerpo presentaban unas partes rocosas de color negro con unas vetas azules, como si fuera lava pasando por el carbón—La sobre-saturación del Senjutsu que uso género que su cuerpo empezara a endurecerse, una consecuencia para quienes usan la energía más de lo que sus cuerpos le permiten. Tuve que cortarle parte de sus orejas y cola debido a que estaban endurecidas y "tapar" sus circuitos mágicos y los meridianos de energía en su cuerpo para evitar que la Energía Natural siguiera causando estragos en su cuerpo.

Finalmente, Rias…

Ella se miraba despellejada.

De forma figurativa… y demasiado literal, la piel de ella estaba arrancada por completo de forma absolutamente exacta para que se pudieran ver los músculos sangrantes e incluso los tendones de carne y pellejo sobrantes.

Eso se extendía por casi todo el cuerpo de ella.

Desde la cara a las piernas, ella estaba pelada como una papa.

Lo único tapado por las vendas era su rostro, incluso este mostraba unas manchas de sangre.

—Físicamente; Rias la llevó peor—señaló el pelinegro—Pero eso es debido a su Poder de la Destrucción. Descubrí algo interesante: el suyo es más peligroso e inestable que el de Sirzechs, sumarlo al arranque de frenesí y furia que tuvo no fue bueno para su cuerpo... afortunadamente, este no llego a afectar ningún órgano interno. El **[Poder de la Destrucción]** fue tanto para su cuerpo que empezó a desbordarse al punto en que destruyo su piel, huesos y músculos, de no ser por Asia, ella todavía seguiría estando sin piel en ninguna parte del cuerpo.

Con una mirada perturbada, la pelinegra giro su cara para ver a Asia, a un lado de Issei, sudada, cansada y con ojeras, por lo que podía decir, ella estaba completamente agotada con respecto a su magia.

El pelinegro le palmeo el hombro a ella suavemente—Alrededor de veinticinco Boost fueron necesarios para que ustedes sobrevivieran, eso tiene el efecto negativo de que la cansa más rápido.

—¿Kiba? ¿Gasper?—la pregunta de la pelinegra salió en un suave susurro imperceptible para Asia, pero perfectamente audible para Issei.

—Asistiendo a los Sitri—fue la sencilla respuesta del pelinegro

La boca de Akeno estaba seca, apenas sacaba una voz débil, pero logro buscar el suficiente valor para preguntar—¿Les… hicimos… algo?

Issei la miro unos segundos, antes de encogerse levemente de hombros—Más allá de traumarlos por un tiempo, están bien. Ustedes son las afectadas.

Una sensación de alivio recorrió su cuerpo mientras volvía a acostarse.

 _Que bueno._ Fue su pensamiento, se sentía algo alegre de que ellos siguieran vivos.

Su cabeza giro a los lados, sintiendo como le dolía bastante el cuello, pero podía aguantarse—¿Qué nos… paso…?— le pregunto suavemente a Issei.

—Ustedes, grupo de chismosas y chismoso, se metieron en mi cabeza—con un dedo, se señaló así mismo—Y allí se encontraron con algo que, para su mala suerte, hizo que su aura se infectara.

—¿In...fectara?

Frotando su mentón suavemente, el pelinegro se quedo pensativo—¿Recuerdas a la gigante lagartija que hay en mi interior?

—¿Ddraig-san?

 **[¡Oye!]**

—Si

—¿Qué tiene que ver qué Ddraig-san este encerrado dentro tuyo con esto?

Issei alzo la cabeza al aire, pensando en como decirle lo siguiente—Hay otra lagartija gigante dentro de mi, ya sabes, el negro.

Akeno tembló de solo recordar aquellos ojos con forma de relámpagos carmesí verla fijamente.

Sin decir nada en lo más mínimo, se limito a asentir con algo de reticencia, haciendo a Issei suspirar y sentarse en la cama enfrente de ella—Cuando usaron ese extraño hechizo en mi, se conectaron a esa cosa que había en mi mente. No se como por cierto.

Al ver que Akeno guardaba silencio, simplemente pensó que no quería decirle y simplemente prosiguió.

—...¿Conoces a los dioses sintoístas? Más en concreto a los tres dioses hijos de Izanagi

Issei asintió mientras sacaba un disco de color blanco de su bolsillo, y de el, una luz azul empezó a formarse, mostrando la imagen de un hombre joven con una armadura samurái rota.

—Te presento a mi hermano mayor y un toca pelotas: Susano'o-no-Mikoto—le dijo el pelinegro con pesadez, escuchando los suaves ronquidos de Asia llenar la callada habitación.

Al mismo tiempo la interfaz comenzó a brillar y cambiar de apariencia múltiples veces.

Mujeres.

Ancianos.

Niños.

Animales.

Incluso seres y cosas que Akeno ni sabría describir.

—Como tal, mi hermano no tiene una forma definida y tampoco mis hermanas. Las formas en la que los representan son avatares que ellos usan para poder interactuar con los seres humanos.—explico Sise de forma tranquila—. Su verdadera forma es energía pura; la cual cuando entra en contacto o está cerca de algún ser vivo, genera cosas...devastadoras— dos imágenes más aparecieron: un hombre y una mujer. Ambos fueron puestos a los lados de lo que era una forma de energía indescriptible.

Lo que sucedió después, impresionó a la Himejima.

Miro como una de las imágenes de la mujer se acercaba hasta que empezó a ver partículas microscópicas que empezaron a agitarse a una velocidad enorme, vibrando prácticamente y terminando por romper los enlaces que tenía con los otros.

La imagen volvió a mostrar a la mujer convertida en una extraña masa de carne derretida tan roja como la lava y que soltaba chispas.

Y él hombre… Akeno sintió un dejá vu al ver al hombre.

Se lanzo contra una enorme cantidad de figuras ensombrecidas como un animal, parecía que se había vuelto una bestia despiadada que solo quería pelear.

Era aterrador.

Por alguna razón, sentía que se estaba viendo a si misma.

Issei suspiro, mientras se paraba de la cama, rascándose el pelo con rostro contrariado—Susano'o es la encarnación de las tormentas y la guerra, si su verdadera forma es vista ioniza el aire y los átomos del cuerpo, si no, con solo existir es suficiente para que un planeta entero deje de racionalizar y empiecen a matarse entre ellos como animales.

—…Lo que vimos allí… ¿era tu verdadera forma?

—No, pero de cierta forma, es mi autentica esencia— declaro el pelinegro mostrándole ahora el holograma de un gigantesco dragón—. Odio, ira, venganza… _**instintos.**_ Ustedes se conectaron a eso, combinándolo con la adrenalina y sus ya de por si turbias emociones, apretaron el gatillo… Akeno, necesito preguntarte… ¿Qué usaron en mi?

—...—la pelinegra bajo la mirada, visiblemente avergonzada—...Si sabes que aunque los Gremory digan que tratan a sus sirvientes como una familia...¿Nosotros no lo parecemos?

—Una familia se tiene confianza, si tiene un problema, pide un concejo a los demás miembros de esta

—¿Alguna vez nos has visto hacerlo? Es más; Yuuto lo hizo recientemente. No murió nada más porque tuviste los huevos que nos faltaban para meterte en su problema—Issei alzó una ceja levemente divertido ante las palabras de Akeno—...¿Efecto secundario?

—De los divertidos. Continúa.

Al oír eso ella no pudo evitar suspirar levemente, buscando las palabras que necesitaba—Cuando nos conocimos, a decir verdad, no confiaba en lo más mínimo en Rias, ninguno de nosotros lo hizo de hecho. Mucho menos planeábamos hablarle de nuestros… "asuntos"

Issei se rasco la mejilla, curioso—¿Hubo algo para que eso cambiara?— pregunto después de unos segundos.

—Lo que usamos en ti— declaro ella sin más, haciendo al pelinegro quedarse viéndola.

—Me hago una idea… ¿Conecto nuestras mentes? —Sí, pero para ser más específicos, conectaba nuestros sueños. Naturalmente; nosotros nos auto flagelábamos cada noche con lo que nos había pasado...

—Asi que eso servía para saber mutuamente que les pasaba, así, no se filtraba nada y se ayudaban de la manera más discreta posible.

La pelinegra asintió—Koneko dejo de tratarnos agresivamente, incluso dejaba que Rias la mimase, Kiba dejo de estar centrado en la destrucción de las Excalibur, deberías ver cuando lo conocimos, estuvo semanas en el hospital y lo único que le aferraba a la vida era ese odio que les tenía a las espadas sacras, incluso así… logro olvidarla e incluso empezó a vivir normalmente hasta que volvieron con lo de Kokabiel.

—¿Qué hay de ti?— pregunto Issei sin ningún reparo.

La Himejima suspiro—Entendí que Baraqiel no tenía _toda…_ la culpa de lo que me paso a mi y mi madre. Aunque nada de eso se comparaba con los sueños y emociones que sentíamos en Rias.

—¿La vida de una niña rica y llena de lujos no es lo que uno piensa hasta que la percibe por cuenta propia?

—Sabíamos que Rias la pasaba mal, pero… el asunto es que no sabíamos que tanto— aclaro la Himejima con algo de dureza ante la respuesta de Issei, pero no pudo evitar darle la razón—. No era tanto como que Raiser fuese tan malo como para afectarla así, no era el mejor, pero tampoco el peor… lo que le afectaba era que desde que nació tenía ese matrimonio encima suyo. Y que aunque negase con todas sus fuerzas, y aunque se esforzase todo lo que pudiera… no lograba nada. Se culpaba a si misma por no ser "una buena Rey" y que por su culpa no teníamos oportunidad alguna… era en verdad una niña tonta, siempre queriendo cargar el mundo en sus hombros.

—¿Y entonces...?

—Desde ese día, nos unimos más y acordamos que cada nuevo miembro que viniera, sería conectado mediante ese hechizo, cortesía de los libros de mi madre, y así lo podríamos ayudar todo lo que podamos...—la pelinegra cerró los ojos mientras se acomodaba—Cuando llegaste, por alguna razón, no te conectabas...Rias alegó a que tú Sacred Gear era más poderosa de lo que uno podría pensar así que no insistimos, pensando que era un pequeño fallo. La teoría tomo fuerza cuando Asia llegó; con ella pudimos ver qué pasaba pero contigo aún no.—miró a su compañera de cabello azul—Incluso pudimos ver el problema de Xenovia; que no iba más allá de poder afrontar separarse de la otra exorcista y la muerte de, bueno, ya sabes...pero no pudimos ver el tuyo...hasta ahora...

Issei se encogió de hombros levemente, cruzado de brazos—Se por experiencia propia que tan destructivo es un estado en el que no razonas en lo más mínimo, para ustedes es peor ya que usaban poderes que no sabían controlar y que les podía dañar, tu sistema nervioso sigue estando demasiado sensible por el Rayo Sacro que terminaste usando.

Frotando su brazo incomoda, Akeno sintió leves chispazos de dolor—Eso explica porque me duele todo— murmuro con un leve y suave tono, seguido de un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

El pelinegro se quedo callado.

Y luego abrió los ojos, contrariado—¿Eres sadomasoquista, no, Akeno?— pregunto de repente, sin pudor alguno.

La nombrada tomo su mejilla suavemente—Ara~ Ara~ Ese tipo de cosas no se preguntan Ise-kun~

—Tomare eso como un si…bueno, siendo así creo que habría una forma de ayudarte a sanar más rápido… no, olvídalo, dudo que te guste— declaro el pelinegro dándose la vuelta.

—¿Como sabrás que me gusta si aún no me lo has dicho?—pregunto la pelinegra con cierto tono juguetón.

Poniendo la mano derecho sobre su cadera, el Ojirrojo soltó un suspiro al aire—Tiene que ver con follarte para hacer que la sobrecarga de dolor en tus nervios disminuya por el placer que sentirías en el sexo, te ayudara a mejorar más rápido pero dudo que te guste hacerlo conmigo, se que eres virgen Akeno, y más allá de gustarte molestarme a mi o a otros con bromas o toqueteos sexuales, se que nunca has estado desnuda enfrente de un hombre. Sadomasoquista y todo, eres tímida y quieres a alguien que te haga sentir como princesa.

La pelinegra solo atino a parpadear como búho ante sus palabras.

 _¿Me acaba de decir que debo acostarme con él?_

—Acabo de decir que es mejor no hacerlo, se lo que piensas. Principalmente no, es mejor para ti que tu primera vez sea con alguien que sepa apreciarte que para curarte de algo que se te ira en un par de meses— el pelinegro se encogió de hombros—. No soy una buena persona Akeno, sin embargo, ustedes parecen estar demasiado centradas en ponerme la contraría, tratando de que sea alguien bueno o algo. Y aun peor, se quieren acercar a alguien como yo. Créeme cuando te digo, te mereces a alguien mejor.

Las palabras de Issei no estaban llenas de pesimismo o desprecio a si mismo, al contrario, hablaba con normalidad.

—…Fufu~…Jaja ¡Ajajajaja!— la Ojimorada no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa, antes de empezar a reír a carcajadas que le hacían doler las costillas.

—¿Tengo la cara de payaso o viste a Azazel intentando conseguir novia?—preguntó el pelinegro con una ceja alzada.

Tosiendo en su puño, la Ojimorada trato de controlarse, tragando saliva mientras aliviaba el tic en sus mejillas—No es eso… es que… Ise-kun. No creo que hayas entendido las cosas… a nosotras no nos importa si eres bueno o malo.

Esa frase físicamente afecto a Issei—…¿Ahh?

Con una sonrisa, Akeno cerro los ojos—El Ise-kun de antes me pareció un chico lindo, algo pervertido pero de buen corazón, alguien por el que me podría enamorar algún día. Pero tu, el verdadero Ise-kun… a decir verdad creo que me enamore la primera vez que te vi, no porque te mirases más guapo o que actuases rebelde… no, me enamoro la mirada en tus ojos… esa mirada de que habías pasado por muchas cosas y que ninguna de ellas te iba a detener— declaro ella antes de abrir los ojos, mirando suavemente al Hyodo—. Yo quiero estar a tu lado para eso, Ise. Ayudarte a ir por todo eso a tu lado, como tu compañera para pelear o como la mujer que amas. Se que Rias también lo desea… si ella se vuelve tu esposa… a mi no me molestaría volverme tu amante.

 _¡Oh vamos! Prácticamente casi las asesinó por estar en contacto con esa cosa..._

 **[Creo que está es la legendaria 'Ley de Murphy' con un caso excepcional hacia ti. Siendo que lo que puede salir bien o mal, saldrá increíblemente bien o increíblemente mal]**

—Haaa… hmm, algo arrogante para pensar que así como así hare a Rias mi esposa. Te recuerdo que tengo novia— declaro cruzándose de brazos.

Akeno le dio una mirada más como de burla, signo de que no le creía, pero se fijo de que sus demás compañeras no estuvieran despiertas—Chara…Frisk… Aiko. ¿Se te hacen conocidos esos nombres?— pregunto suavemente.

El Hyodo al instante se crispo—¿Cómo lo…?

—Ufufu~ Un par de veces Rias ha ido a reuniones con Lucifer-sama para embajadas con los monstruos, nos ha llevado y conocimos a tres chicas muy interesantes, nos hicimos amigas rápido y nos contaron acerca de este lindo dragoncito feroz. La verdad, nunca supe de quien hablaban, pero sentí que… tal vez ese dragoncito fueras tu.

 _Verga._ Pensó Issei rendido, ella había dicho eso solamente para ver su reacción… y ya la había dicho demasiado con solo eso.

—También me hablaron de lo precoz que eras. Fueron detallistas.

—Ugghh— soltó Issei tomando su cara roja de la vergüenza, sentía que se iba a prender fuego.

Akeno solo volvió a reír.

 **[Vaya chico. Te atraparon justo donde querían]**

—Cierra...Cierra la boca Ddraig—masculló el pelinegro ligeramente molesto antes de que un pitido sonara en las máquinas de las tres Gremory restantes.

Asia brinco, despertándose al mismo tiempo que Kiba y Gasper entraban al cuarto a una velocidad ridícula—¡Están despertando!

El grito de Kiba fue seguido de que el pelinegro suspirase y el conocido guantelete rojo apareciese en su brazo izquierdo.

 **[Boost] [Boost]**

 **[Transfer]**

Transfiriéndole un poco de energía a Asia, ella al instante corrió para hacer su trabajo, es decir, ser la maga blanca del grupo y curar a sus compañeras.

Mientras tanto, Issei camino en la dirección contraría, evitando a las chicas que se agitaban en las camas.

—¿¡A donde vas!?— Akeno le pregunto, incrédula de que las dejara solamente así.

El pelinegro se relamió los labios algo secos—Siguen vinculadas a la cosa en mi, será peor si estoy cuando despiertan, cuando se estabilicen las iré a ver.

Ante eso, el corazón de la Himejima se apretó un poco al interpretarlo como un "Si estoy cerca de ellas, las puedo lastimar"

—…¿Qué hay de nuestro…?

Sintiendo que nuevamente la vergüenza le golpeaba, el Hyodo miro al techo, resignado—Ve a mi cuarto… a las 11…— susurro con gran vergüenza, inaudible para los otros excepto para Akeno.

Afortunadamente, no giro para ver la sonrisa ganadora en la cara de la Himejima.

Eso y a Koneko tirando a Gasper contra la pared.

—¡JODER! ¡SERÁS MALDITA!

—...Ups...

Una gota cayó por la nuca de Akeno; ahora tenían que agregar a Gasper a la lista de heridas.

* * *

Iba siendo la hora acordada.

Eso fue todo lo que hubo en su mente.

Estaba algo nublada por los nervios y por el propio deseo que sentía de comenzar. Ella había necesitado liberación. Física e inmediata.

Cuando llego, no sabía que esperarse de como empezarían las cosas. ¿Una copa de vino, tal vez? ¿Un masaje en el cuello? ¿Tal vez una cena romántica?

—Así que… ¿Puedes repetirme que quieres que haga contigo?— preguntó Issei casi inocentemente, de pie enfrente de ella mientras la oscuridad se apoderaba del lugar, estaban abrazados, las manos duras del pelinegro frotaban suavemente las suaves nalgas que apenas eran ocultadas por la bata de hospital.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, dejó caer todas las pretensiones y le respondió con una intensidad y honestidad que lo hicieron sonreír—Follame.

—Disculpa, ¿Qué fue eso?— respondió, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, haciendo como si no la hubiera oído.

—Follame, Issei— ella había repetido en voz baja en su usual forma sensual y sofisticada.

Era una palabra, una frase que hizo que los pantalones de Issei se apretaran.

Nunca, en todos sus encuentros con alguna que otra mujer, ni una sola, lo había aplicado así. Sucio, tosco, e... indudablemente excitante.  
—¿Una vez ma...?— comenzó suavemente, ahora oliendo el aroma femenino de los jugos de ella en el aire.

Ella lo detuvo a media frase, colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo, sus tetas grandes y suaves contra su pecho, sus caderas inclinándose contra su ingle en clara indicación del objeto de su deseo. Ella lo miró, sus ojos morados nublados por la lujuria y la fatiga y lo atravesaban como un cuchillo blanco y caliente. Ella tiró de su cabeza suavemente, inclinándola hacia sus labios para poder susurrar en su oído, su aliento era húmedo y cálido, le hizo cosquillas en el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Dije que me jodas, Hyodo Issei. No me obligues a decirlo otra vez— susurró lentamente, su voz sensual era una mezcla embriagadora de seducción y amenaza.

El nombrado no pudo evitar sonreír libidinosamente ante sus palabras tan honestas para con él; sus dedos rozaban suavemente los labios de su feminidad haciéndola suspirar.

La forma en que ella murmuró su nombre, joder… le pidió ... no ... le **ordenó** que la jodiera de la forma más brutal y animal posible, envió un escalofrío por su columna vertebral y una punzada de deseo por su ingle que lo hizo endurecerse, con su erección contra ella, sus pantalones se sentían apunto de romperse.

La agarro de las caderas, con una fuerza tal vez desmedida, o tal vez justamente la necesaria, la tiro sobre la cama que había en el cuarto. Antes de que el pelinegro se acercara a la cama, con una erección enorme visible en sus pantalones.

El Hyodo cerró los ojos, oyó el sonido de las llamas crepitantes, el tictac del reloj del manto, el zumbido de la computadora en un extremo, el ruido metálico cuando sus manos ágiles le desabrocharon la hebilla y cuando sus dedos le desabrocharon los pantalones.

Antes de que él pudiera moverse para tocarla, ella había bajado sus bóxer junto a su pantalón, dejando a la vista su polla.

Ella se quedo estupefacta ante el tamaño, tanto que casi le daba en la cara.

Pero salió de su estupefacción.

Probablemente eran los genes dragones, o tal vez, solamente era logro de Issei las… 12…13… tal vez más pulgadas que veía.

Un segundo después, la boca de ella estaba alrededor de él, con una mano sosteniendo el peso de sus bolas, la otra apretando sus caderas. Tragando saliva cada momento que metía la vara de carne en su garganta, haciendo un sonido viscoso.

La sensación de que lo llevaba dentro y fuera de su boca, tragándolo de arriba abajo, lamiendo la parte más sensible de su verga en un abrazo rítmico era como estar envuelta en una cálida manta de terciopelo.

Issei gruño levemente y enredó sus dedos en su cabello oscuro y sedoso, perdido en la sensación. Akeno era buena, para ser la primera mamada que daba. Ella encontró el delicado haz de nervios justo debajo de la cabeza de su pene y lo mordisqueó, lo jaló, lo lamió y lo chupó hasta que el pelinegro no pudo soportarlo más y se metió en ella de golpe.

Él se aferró a la parte posterior de su cabeza, moviéndose dentro y fuera de sus labios mientras ella chupaba la vara de carne con su garganta y labios, relajando su cuerpo, permitiéndole empujar más profundamente dentro de su boca hasta que él golpeara el fondo de su garganta, llegando a la boca del estomago.

Prácticamente; en lugar de una felación, le estaba follando por la garganta de una manera sumamente deliciosa para la fémina de ojos morados.

Perdiéndose en la sensación de sus labios, su succión, su calor envuelto alrededor de su polla, sus dedos atrapados en su suave y delicioso cabello. Si ella no se detenía, si él no se detenía, no se controlaría en lo más mínimo.

La empujo lejos de su polla, viendo como la saliva había dejado brillante su vara mientras Akeno tenia algo de baba escurriéndole de la boca, su lengua salía de sus labios rosados, con la mirada nublada—¡Haaah~! Ya no puedo~— dijo ella abriendo las piernas lo más que pudiera, mostrando su coño por debajo de la bata medica, no llevaba bragas en lo más mínimo, sus jugos vaginales escurrían mostrando su interior rosado temblando—. Mi concha no para de temblar~ Méteme tu polla ya~

Issei no pudo evitar relamerse los labios al ver la feminidad de ella. Estaba rogando que usase su verga en ella.

Se veía tan linda, su polla pulsaba con deseos impuros de meterse en su interior.

Y eso era justamente lo que iba a hacer.

Eso fue justamente lo que hizo, la empalo con su verga con la fuerza de un toro al mismo tiempo que sentía como la barrera que la marcaba como virgen desaparecía en un instante.

En un solo instante, sangre empezó a gotear de la entrada de ella, signo de su virginidad recién arrebatada.

La miro, temblando del dolor, pero por la forma en la sus paredes vaginales le apretaron, le había gustado.

Y por eso continuo moviéndose.

Fue suave al principio, oyéndola gemir cada vez que golpeaba con ligera fuerza la entrada de su útero.

Pero todo cambio conforme aumentaba la velocidad. Sus labios vaginales abriéndose ante las embestidas que hacían que las paredes de su vagina se abriesen y se contrajesen.

—¡OHHH~~~! ¡Lo amo~! ¡Lo amo~! ¡Lo amo~! ¡Lo amo~!— repetía ella con una voz lujuriosa, chillante y llena de excitación. Su cintura sostenida por los brazos duros de Issei sufría de espasmos cada que golpeaba contra su cuello uterino—. ¡Amo tu pollaaaa~~~!

El pelinegro solo soltó un rugido animal como respuesta. Su coño era una jodida y completa delicia que solo le dejaba más ansioso que antes, no ayudando las alabanzas que le daba a su verga.

Cualquiera que le viere no sentiría nada de envidia hacía Akeno.

A pesar de haber sido empujada hasta el extremo de que sus pies ya no tocaban la cama y abrazaban la cadera de Issei, no había ni una pizca de dolor en sus provocativos gemidos.

Por el contrario, el placer era tan intenso y sin embargo seguía empujando sus caderas.

Su trasero fue golpeado por las caderas de Issei, generando los espasmos que hacían su carne regordeta agitarse y tuvo que abrazar sus piernas a pesar de ser incapaz de poner alguna fuerza en ello.

Aun así, continuó agitando frenéticamente sus caderas. Los senos bien dotados de Akeno se sacudían de arriba abajo. Siendo sujetadas y estrujadas a cada oportunidad por el pelinegro, dejando que sus pezones endurecidos se viesen casi apunto de salir.

Ella estaba siendo tomada por detrás con tanta fuerza. Sus pechos inmensamente masivos eran amasados de una manera en la que parecía estrujar las ubres de una vaca.

Su lengua colgaba de su boca mientras seguía jadeando para respirar. La pelinegra estaba siendo jodida con más fuerza que a la más barata de las prostitutas. No solo hacerle el amor o tener sexo, la estaba follando, jodiendola de forma que le hiciese papilla el cerebro.

Al ver su deseo de ser tomada con más fuerza, prácticamente hasta el punto de romperse... la llama de creciente placer en Issei se encendió aun más por la mera excitación.

Cogió la bata de hospital que tenía puesta y se la arrancó mientras ella le sacaba su camiseta sin vacilar.

Ambos se habían desnudado por completo, la luz de la luna que se dejaba ver por las ventanas se reflejaba en sus cuerpos y en sus pieles sudorosas, dándoles un brillo casi mágico para el otro.

Akeno vio el perfecto cuerpo de su pareja sexual, notando que no había palabra para describir lo que veía

Podría decir "Adonis" pero ese sería un insulto al cuerpo que veía ante ella.

Cada musculo en cada centímetro de su cuerpo se miraba en el lugar perfecto, sus abdominales cincelados, sus brazos fuertes, sus hombros anchos, él no era simplemente "guapo" o "lindo" era sexy, un hombre con un cuerpo que parecía hecho por alguna deidad perfeccionista.

En el cielo, una pelinegra estornudo.

Mientras tanto; Issei puso a Akeno contra la cama, reanudando sus poderosas y fuertes embestidas que la hacían gemir su nombre sin parar.

Nuevamente, presionaba la carne de ella con la fuerza suficiente como para aplastar sus nalgas regordetas ante la fuerza de sus embestidas, sus manos acariciaban con algo de fuerza las tetas de ella, y sin dudarlo un segundo, introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de ella, sus labios apenas se tocaban.

Su lengua dominaba la de ella con fuerza, la fémina apenas pudiéndose resistir a todo lo que el Hyodo ocasionaba en su cuerpo.

Había un sonido pegajoso cada que golpeaba su vara de carne contra la concha de ella, sus jugos vaginales agitándose cada que llegaba a la entrada de su útero.

Sin duda, su sistema nervioso seguía estando sensible, y seguía sintiendo algo de dolor ante el trato de Issei.

Era rudo, hasta cierto punto le hacía sentir orgullosa, pues le había hecho olvidarse de porque estaba haciendo eso y que simplemente disfrutase del acto. El dolor que había no le importaba.

No, no era eso, incluso el dolor que su cuerpo sentía era convertido en un placer enorme, sus piernas abrazando la cadera de Issei, sus brazos abrazándole y sus manos arañándole la espalda, la saliva cayendo de su boca mientras sus ojos rodaban a la parte trasera de su cráneo.

No podía hacer más que solo gemir y aferrarse a él, oyendo sus sensuales gruñidos que de cierta forma la ponían más cachonda.

—¡Tan rico~!— balbuceo ella extasiada con las sensaciones que su cuerpo estaba sufriendo, con el tamaño de la verga de Issei, solo faltaba que metiera un par de pulgadas más para penetrar su útero—. ¡Tu polla es tan ricaaa~!— gemía ella agitando sus caderas, su cuerpo soltaba leves chispazos de electricidad.

 _Es hora._ Pensó Issei, sujetando a Akeno del culo, estrujando sus nalgas suaves y regordetas al mismo tiempo que empujaba todo lo que tenía dentro del coño de ella.

PLOP

Y eso fue seguido de su cuello uterino siendo atravesado.

Y que las bolas de Issei se estrujasen con gran fuerza.

Su caliente esperma no tardó ni un segundo en salir de su pene a una gran velocidad, inundando la matriz de la fémina en menos de 10 segundos exactos.

Un chispazo más fuerte salió del cuerpo de ella, pasando por la polla de Issei y extendiendo su orgasmo ante la sensación eléctrica en su entrepierna.

—¡Khuu~~!

Ella soltó un grito con una voz apenas audible.

Paso un segundo. Su estomago se inflo como un globo.

Paso otro segundo. Su estomago seguía inflándose a un enorme ritmo.

Su vientre se hinchaba de forma acelerada mientras Issei vaciaba sus bolas dentro de ella, soltaba una cantidad enorme de semen, mayor a la de cualquier humano se podría comparar.

Conocía los peligros de que se hubiera corrido adentro; aún con la poca fertilidad que tenían los demonios, con la cantidad que había soltado, la posibilidad aumentaba en casi un 100%.

Y eso era si no se contaba también la alta fertilidad que tenían los dragones, la cual bien podría contrarrestar la de los demonios.

Pero siendo sincera consigo misma, viendo su estomago hinchado como el de una embarazada… Akeno sonrió.

Dar a luz a la descendencia de Issei hacía que su corazón se calentase.

La Academia no le importaba, la única razón del estar allí era porque Rias quería experimentar la vida de un ser humano ordinario.

Ellos ya sabían lo suficiente gracias a la madre de su ama.

Sonrió levemente… considerar ser madre la hacía sentir rara.

—¡Woah!— soltó ella cuando Issei le dio la vuelta en la cama, parándose encima de ella y abriéndole las nalgas—. ¿I-I-Ise?— pregunto tímida al sentir un pulgar en su… entrada posterior.

—Shhh~, shh~, shh~— le silencio el Hyodo acariciando suavemente la nalga de ella—. Guarda tu voz, quiero oírla mejor cuando te folle por aquí~

Con algo de miedo, ella mordió la almohada. Ya no sentía dolor en lo más mínimo, y cuando el pelinegro saco su verga de ella, su vagina empezó a chorrear semen sin parar, como una fuente, no tardo mucho para que todo el semen saliera a presión, regresando a su vientre plano y cintura delgada.

Estaba "curada", ya no sentía dolor y su sistema nervioso volvió a la normalidad.

Pero Issei se había olvidado de eso.

Ahora solo quería oírla gemir más y más sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

Su polla estaba bañada en los jugos vaginales de ella, su saliva y el propio semen de Issei, ningún lubricante era necesario, y por eso, Issei solo se limito a reclinarse sobre ella, agarrando su culo y empujando toda su verga en el ano de ella.

Entro sin miramientos, oyéndola gritar contra la almohada al ser desvirgada por ese lugar.

No hubo tanto dolor como espero, pero la sensación de como su recto era abierto era una nueva sensación para ella.

Era una sensación que a ambos les gustaba, el ano de ella estaba más apretado que su vagina incluso.

Llevo una mano a su cabello y le quitó su cinta, dejando su cabello negro caer por su arqueada espalda.

Issei no perdió el tiempo para disfrutar del culo de Akeno, aumentando el ritmo mientras el cabello de ella caía por la cama. Él se metió en ella, gruñendo y sudando por el esfuerzo. Sus caderas chocaron contra su culo gordo una y otra vez, de forma fuerte, áspera, casi violenta.

Cada movimiento perverso y pervertido cuando el culo de Akeno adquirió un tinte rojo ante las embestidas, sus pequeños gemidos volviéndose gritos con los golpes de Issei a su culo.

Akeno sabía que no debería gustarle su trato tan rudo, pero su rama masoquista le estaba haciendo gemir como una puta cualquiera, ella no pudo evitarlo. Ella amaba todo eso, en el límite del mal comportamiento, con su cuerpo siendo usado son ningún reparo por Issei.

Sus párpados se agitaron y su garganta dejó escapar un suspiro alto, casi como un pájaro, mientras su corazón cantaba con una alegría retorcida.

Esto era sexo brutal, incluso para Issei o Akeno, lo era. Había una constante sensación de golpes duros contra su culo cuando él se estrelló contra ella, y pronto tuvo sus brazos hacia atrás, los hombros casi dislocados mientras le jalaba, usando su ano para exprimir su polla con ella.

Inclinándose, el Hyodo agarró a la Himejima por la pantorrilla y le alzo la pierna, forzándola a abrirse, haciendo que su coño quedase expuesto y sus nalgas aplastasen su polla, el tobillo hacia arriba junto a su cabeza mientras la empujaba con fuerza contra la cama.

Su polla cavó profundamente su recto tan fuerte que Akeno miró hacia abajo y prácticamente podía decir que parecía una embarazada, a punto de dar a luz. La polla que miraba en su vientre estirando su interior y cada movimiento la hacía visible.

Era simplemente sorprendente lo que el Hyodo le hacía sentir, y todo fue en subida cuando él se apoderó de sus labios con ferocidad; mordiéndolos, chupándolos, sacándoles sangre para saborearla y mucho más.

Su cuerpo estaba siendo usado como un juguete para que Issei desfogara sus deseos sexuales, el tiempo que no iba a necesitar con su sistema nervioso ya en perfecto estado sería usado por el tiempo que necesitaría para volver a caminar.

Y eso le encantaba.

Que su cerebro se estuviera haciendo papilla, que sus agujeros fueran usados despiadadamente por Issei.

¡No había nada mejor que eso!

Ahogó un poderoso gemido cuando sintió como la leche caliente inundaba sus intestinos, su vientre volviéndose a inflar con mucha fuerza y velocidad; generando que quedara justo como al inicio.

Podía sentir la humedad caer por sus piernas, su clítoris temblando descuidado. Podía sentir que su cuerpo casi exigía al hombre ante ella. Buscando ser profanado una y otra vez.

Issei iba a complacer sus caprichos.

Los iba a complacer una y otra vez, hasta sentirse satisfecho.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos y miró el reloj a su costado, noto que solo había dormido unos 20 minutos.

Ese pequeño aparato electrónico marcaba las 4:55 de la mañana. Habían terminado de tener su faena a las 4:30.

Habían comenzó a las 11 de la noche—Cielos…— murmuro ella sorprendida, se había sentido como una eternidad, porque habían estado follando por seis horas.

—Si, suele pasar—volteo su cabeza para ver a su amante que la veía tranquilo con sus ojos carmesí.

—No siento las piernas— le dijo ella ella levantando una pierna para que esta cayese flácida a la cama.

Issei solo le palmeo las piernas—Tranquila, recobraras la sensibilidad en un par de días… horas, dije horas.

—Haré como que te creo—le dijo con algo de diversión en su tono de voz, antes de bajar la mirada y ver su vientre hinchado—. Me veo como…

Issei se rasco la mejilla—Una embarazada— susurro con algo de vergüenza.

—Algo me dice que estaré así dentro de poco~

—¡Shh! No seas pájaro de mal agüero.

Ella se tomo el mentón juguetonamente—Tal vez usar un hechizo extra de fertilidad sea buena idea— murmuro ella divertida.

Issei entorno los ojos y suspiró, las mujeres y sus ideas de ser madres—En fin; te traeré una bata

—¿Por?

—Iremos a verlas.

—¿A quienes?— pregunto la Himejima mientras Issei en un instante iba y regresaba.

—Rias y las demás—respondió mientras un brillo le cubría, vistiéndolo.

Una camisa purpura oscuro sobre su cuerpo además de un pantalón que llevaba un cinturón con un patrón de triángulos en ella, se miraba... bien en él.

Le tiró la bata y ella se la coloco antes de verle fijamente—No puedo caminar. ¿Me llevas?

Sin mucho pensarlo, Issei se inclino más cerca de ella y la levanto estilo de princesa, sintiendo como ella abrazaba su cuello con cuidado, haciéndole suspirar—Tengo demasiadas explicaciones que dar.

Más de las que creía.

—Un par de explicaciones para mi no estarían mal, Ise— le dijo Akeno tiernamente.

—Pregunta y yo respondo, Akeno.

La mencionada miro al techo, para llegar a ese ritmo al cuarto donde estaban las demás, se tomarían 7 minutos, era suficiente para ella—Soy tantas que no se de donde comenzar… así que… ¡quiero que me cuentes toda tu vida! Tu verdadera vida— dijo ella animadamente.

Issei se detuvo unos instantes antes de caminar más lento, suspirando—Bueno...¿Qué año estamos?

—2018

—Bien; nací el 10 de Abril del 2002 aquí en Kuoh.—contó—. Soy el menor de la familia; tengo una hermana gemela mayor por un minuto y medio de diferencia.

Akeno no dijo nada, solo se limito a escucharle, casi pareciendo hipnotizada con solo escucharle hablar.

—El nombre de mi hermana es Aria, mi mama se llama Hanako Kira y mi papa Aori Hyodo. Cuando tenía alrededor de tres a cuatro años atacaron mi hogar y mataron a mis padres, la única razón de que sobreviví fue que Aria uso su cuerpo para defenderme.

Aún sentía aquel líquido caliente caer sobre él...

—Aún así, fui levemente herido...y casi moría debido al fuego y el humo que había en el ambiente...—recordó aquella fatídica noche—Mis padres, a pesar de estar heridos, seguían vivos. No sabían nada del mundo sobrenatural...pero la magia estaba latente en ellos...lograron un "milagro"

—Salvarte…— murmuro Akeno con voz suave, podía comprender la descorazonadora sensación que Issei pudo haber sentido, la imagen del cadáver de su madre fue algo que nunca olvido en su vida, pero que había aprendido a vivir con ello.

Suponía… que era igual con Issei… no podían olvidarlo.

Pero… podían aprender a vivir con ello—…Por los siguientes años, me enfrente al mundo a como pudiera, no recuerdo cuando exactamente pero desperté el **Boosted Gear** alrededor de los seis años. Ddraig se volvió una buena compañía para mi— declaro, recordando bien todas las cosas que había pasado junto a aquel dragón en su guantelete—. Y, conocí a Izanagi, mi padre. Resulta que a él le gustaba hacer portales dimensionales y lanzarme a ellos para ver que hacía, básicamente terminaba en mundos alternos porque se le salió de los cojones.

Akeno río levemente ante sus palabras.

—Tal vez tenía sus razones. Estando en esos mundos aprendí demasiado de la vida; me hice más fuerte e hice muchas amistades y algo más.

La imagen de un hombre peliplateado y de un pelirrojo aparecieron en la mente de Issei—Además de eso, supongo que no hay muchas cosas interesantes que contarte acerca de mi, no tengo muchos más secretos que contarte que no sepas.

—¿Estas seguro? ¿No me estés mintiendo?

—No lo hago. Además, no tendría razones para hacerlo.

Ella frunció los ojos, mirando directamente al Hyodo a los ojos… ante de plasmar un beso en su mejilla—Te creo, pero si tengo algo que preguntarte me lo dirás sin importar que, ¿lo prometes?

—A menos que sea algo que las ponga en peligro, lo diré...—era una promesa a medias, pero fue suficiente para la fémina.

—Por cierto, te diré algo pero no le digas a Rias.

—Claro.

—Desde antes, cuando entraste a la academia, ambas te consideramos lindo. Eres exactamente parecido a alguien que vimos en un libro que tenía Lord Gremory en su librería personal.

Issei miro a otro lado, como no queriendo contestar eso—Ahh… ya veo…

—Tengo una pregunta que hacerte— dijo ella recostando su cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro.

Cerrando sus ojos, Issei se preparo mentalmente—¿La cual sería?

—Recuerdo el nombre y la imagen del Caído que asesino a mi madre. Así que, si esto no es algo que te duela decir… ¿Quiénes mataron a tu familia?

—...—aspiró levemente, pensando o no darle los nombres—...Bueno...Eran un caído, un ángel y un demonio...—recordó aquellas risas enloquecidas y las plumas negras y blancas cayendo por la casa destruida—. Kokabiel...Raphael…y…Rizevim Livan Lucifer.

* * *

 _ **¿Sorprendidos? Bueno, supongo que sí, el odio ya de por si de Issei a Kokabiel debía de decirles algo y Rizevim siempre mete sus narices donde no debe.**_

 _ **Supongo que lo de Raphael los sorprendió; ya que (para los que no lo conozcan) es un arcángel como Miguel y Gabriel. ¿Cómo no cayo? Es una sorpresa para más adelante.**_

 _ **El cambio de la actitud no solo se verá por parte de Akeno, sino también de las demás. No serán cambios bruscos; solo se agregaran más lisuras que harían a Grayfia desmayarse y ser más…eh…despegadas a las leyes (¿?).**_

 _ **Kiba, Gasper y Asia también se vieron afectados.**_

 _ **La razón de hacer esto es porque me gusta que haya un acercamiento mayor con Issei de parte de ellos; ahora entendiendo en parte que es lo que soporta.**_

 _ **Las formas de Akeno, Rias y Xenovia son tomadas de Bleach, Naruto y Black Cover.**_

 _ **La de Akeno está inspirada en Yoruichi Shion (creo que era así :b) pero con una forma más demoníaca, obviamente, con el tiempo la dominará pero falta mucho para eso.**_

 _ **La de Rias está basada en la segunda forma de los Jinchuriki; esa donde la piel se desgarra para mostrar un ser hecho de una materia roja con negro. El detalles es que es más bestia, debido a que es [Poder de la Destrucción] y no Chakra.**_

 _ **Finalmente; Xenovia está basada en la forma demonio (así le llamo yo) de Asta, solo que la parte que queda "humana" en este caso se ve recubierta de energía sacra salida de Durandal a su vez que en su otra mano se forma una copia exacta de la mencionada espada pero, obviamente, demoníaca.**_

 _ **La de Koneko es simplemente que su cuerpo se llena de más pelo, pero picudo y franjas horizontales de color celeste, como un tigre blanco.**_

 _ **La reunión esta vez ser más grande; la intervención de los demás dioses (salvó de Odín, Indra y Hades) es casi nula y no se mencionan demasiado (salvó Zeus y Poseidón en la pelea contra Sairaorg) así que haré un pequeño cambio, haciendo que más se unan a la causa de una paz más extensa y así profundizar más.**_

 _ **Hablando de esto; mencioné a Karna el cual es un personaje de un poema épico (del cual no recuerdo el nombre). La cuestión es que es un sujeto jodidamente humilde y su muerte fue jodidamente injusta: hijo de Surya (dios del Sol hindú), nació con una armadura que prácticamente estaba pegada a su carne que le hacía inmortal en todos los términos de la palabra.**_

 _ **Se tiene que enfrentar a Arjuna (hijo de Indra) pero Indra sabe que su hijo no tenía oportunidad contra Karna así que se vistió de un mendigo (creo) y le pidió a Karna su armadura**_

 _ **Este sabía que era Indra, pero aún así se lo dio e Indra se fue avergonzado.**_

 _ **Durante la pelea (los cuales eran con carrozas de sus padres), Arjuna usaba Astras (armas poderosas) y Karna las desviaba con simples flechas.**_

 _ **Una rueda del carro de Karna se atascó y este le pidió a Arjuna un tiempo para sacarla; el miserable le atacó por la espalda decapitándolo con una flecha (¿?)**_

 _ **Y eso obviamente señala que Indra y su descendencia son unos tramposos de mierda, y cada vez que mencionan a Karna, Indra se molesta.**_

 _ **No tienen idea de cómo le gusta a Issei joderlo.**_

 _ **El lemon es simplemente una pequeña maña mía. ¿Akeno será pareja de Issei? Si, por ahora, se mantendrán como amantes (aunque la palabra actualmente se haya deformado a lo que es) para que no desanimen a Rias y las demás.**_

 _ **¿Pronto habrá lemon con las otras?**_

 _ **Si, pronto, una cosita que no menciono Issei es que el deseo sexual de las chicas (Kiba no) aumentaría de forma desmedida, como animales en celo (Koneko ya valió madres)**_

 _ **Hablando de ella, ¿cómo hará Issei para coger a las más pequeñas sin matarlas?**_

 _ **El aura de la Bestia de la Oscuridad hace que el cuerpo madure para poder siquiera soportar de forma mínima los efectos que esto conlleva aunque tiene sus límites hasta donde la propia fisionomía puede soportar esa maduración.**_

 _ **Les daré un ejemplo: Si bien la familia de Issei es alta; el aura de la Bestia obligó a su cuerpo madurar de forma más rápida para poder soportar todo el poder que ella le daba. Actualmente, y debido a ella, Issei mide casi dos metros cuando a lo mucho debía de medir 1.85 metros en su edad actual pero su propio cuerpo le freno ese avance, haciéndolo capaz de usar ese "poder" de una forma más controlada**_

 _ **Lo mismo pasará con las chicas y Kiba. Sus cuerpos crecerán hasta cierto punto y por "crecer" me refiero a ciertos ámbitos fisiológicos también (no confundan, Issei ya la tenía grande desde antes :v) así que para cuando decida hacer lemon, las chicas ya estarán un poco creciditas.**_

 _ **¿Issei le dijo la verdad a Akeno?**_

 _ **Si, todita la verdad, lo de viajar a otros mundos se pueden ver en las historias de mi hermano Racon Omega 98 (las que tienen mayor relevancia son Renacimiento del Clan Ootsutsuki y Naruto Okami: El Legado de los Dioses).**_

 _ **Creo que eso es todo, con esto me despido, hasta otra.**_


	16. Decadencia

_**En la parte final les tengo un aviso, favor de leer.**_

 _ **¡A los reviews!**_

 _ **Racon Omega 98: Jejejejeje :3**_

 _ **TheFat Cartman: Más que arruinarlas, solo les di un poco de lo que es locura+raíces demoníacas. Si, lo hará pagar y no es Karina, es Karna y si, Indra sufrirá, Arjuna cae chido.**_

 _ **Adrammelech579: me gusta que te gustará y no te preocupes, este episodio lo arregla, me alegra que te gustará :D, pues...7u7 y quise mantenerlo como sorpresa ;3 y a Issei no le gusta lo último :v**_

 _ **Guest: Soy un dios :v**_

 _ **No sé porque esperaba más, cosas mías, ¡a la acción!**_

* * *

 **(JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Stardust Crusaders Opening 2—Sono Chi no Kioku~End of THE WORLD~)**

 **En las profundidades del mar... Un relato dormido**

Se observa la imagen de un reloj de péndulo antiguo yendo de derecha a izquierda

 **Las olas sacuden la ardiente arena**

Se observan diversas imágenes, un hombre pelirrojo con ojos rojos y esclerótica negra, una niña de cabello castaño y luego un pelinegro de ojos rojos. Todos teniendo una estrella de 5 puntas en sus cuellos.

 **El destino despierta una vez más.**

La imagen cambia a un sarcófago palpitante en un rojo enfermizo

 **La flama saliente hace arder el destino final de su viaje**

Se pueden ver unas planicies desérticas en donde aparece un grupo conformado por un rubio de ojos rojos, un peliazul de ojos también rojos, un par de rubias de ojos verde y un contingente de más personas detrás.

 **Los dioses encarnados finalmente han sido convocados**

Del otro lado se podían ver a un grupo de personas tapadas por la sombra de un gran dragón negro, todos con siluetas similares y teniendo la misma estrella de cinco puntas en sus cuellos.

 **Atraviésalos con una espada que no conozca el temor**

Una luz dorada consume la imagen y esta cambia a la espada Excalibur alrededor de muchos circuitos.

 **Se dirigen al lugar donde los espera un destino desconocido**

Aparece el mismo pelinegro de ojos rojos de antes, caminando por el desierto cubierto por un manto andrajoso.

 **Cuando la batalla final estalle**

Enfrente suyo, aparece la imagen de un pelinegro con alas de ángel y un peliplata con alas de demonio.

 **Quien pondrá un punto final será... ¡Star Platinum!**

Y de golpe, un gigante de color morado y azul sale de su espalda, rugiendo con ganas de batalla

 **El relato finalmente ha comenzado y el tiempo se les escapa de las manos**

Todo se congela y la pantalla se cuartea, dejando ver diferentes imágenes

 **Para contar al final ellos seguirán adelante, ¡Crusaders!**

Un chico peliplata de ojos azul y verde con un niño castaño en brazos mientras se tomaban una foto, un hombre pelirrojo compartiendo sake con un niño castaño, un adolescente rubio de ojos azules junto a uno castaño de mechas negras haciendo fuerzas y un ojo rojo, un pelirrojo y un pelinegro casi adultos que parecían haberse peleado, y por ultimo, un peliplata de ojos azul y rojo chocando puños con el niño castaño.

 **Y en la última página en blanco, dejará grabado su puño.**

Todo vuelve a correr, mientras los dos hombres de antes se lanzan contra el pelinegro y el gigante.

 **Como si una lluvia de esmeraldas cayera en el desierto**

De la misma sombra que cubría a aquellos con estrellas rojas en sus cuellos, empezaron a formarse unos seres negruzcos que miraban a la nada.

 **El tonto autollamándose héroe, muestra su espejismo**

Se ven enterradas en el suelo del desierto dos falcatas con los colores del Yin y el Yang

 **Ondas que rastrean la presencia oscura.**

Se puede ver la Dragonslayer cubierta enteramente con un aura dorada con la fuerza del sol

 **Hará lo que sea para su resurrección**

Cuatro figuras se cernían en lo alto, con la imagen de un rey escarlata en lo más arriba de todo

 **Mientras vaga en busca de sangre inocente**

La imagen se superpone con la de un niño sosteniendo el cuerpo de su hermana en medio de un fuego que lo consume todo

 **Esta historia que ya has comenzado y la tristeza que causaste**

La imagen final cambia a Issei caminando de forma lenta hacía un colosal dragón negro de ojos rojos con múltiples cabezas, mientras que los pasos de la armadura Berserk resonaban

 **¡Ellos se encargarán de ponerle final arriesgando sus vidas, Crusaders!**

Detrás de Issei aparecen una cantidad colosal de seres flotantes, sus Bisshamonten marchando junto a él

 **Y en la última página del destino, dejará caer toda su furia.**

Dando un ultimo paso, un Bisshamonten dorado con gris y otro azul con morado se ponen a los lados de el

 **Rodeado de una historia sangrienta**

Un único dedo se alza hacía el sol mientras se podía escuchar el sonido de un reloj deteniéndose

 **Heredando un inquebrantable Orgullo**

La pantalla se apaga de golpe, dejando visible únicamente la imagen un tatuaje dorado de un león.

 **Oraoraoraoraoraoraoraora!**

Aparece Issei haciendo que el gigante morado golpeé al dragón negro de formas repetidas.

 **Oraoraoraoraoraoraoraora!**

Los ojos del ser morado brillaron con intensidad, lo mismo pasaba con el pelinegro.

 **Oraoraoraoraoraoraoraora!**

Ahora los puñetazos atravesaban la piel del dragón, mientras un brillo dorado los cubría a ambos.

 **Ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora!**

Unos ojos rojos de pupilas doradas se dejaron ver antes de que un puño destrozara la pantalla.

 **¡ORA!**

Aparece el título de **DragonTale** antes de brillar y desaparecer como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

* * *

 **DragonTale: Arco 2: [Cadenas del Pasado]**

* * *

 **Capitulo 16: Decadencia**

* * *

Las criaturas salidas del abismo marcharon.

Con un paso fúnebre, Wyald se limito a sonreír al ver la ciudad de Kuoh a la lejanía.

Ante los trotes de sus caballos, la tierra misma parecía agitarse en temor, reconociendo a las criaturas que iban por los bosques de Japón como bestias a las que no se les debería de permitir existir.

—¡PERROS NEGROS!

Wyald bramo como un trueno, de tal forma que los tímpanos de los más cercanos a él casi se revientan, y los animales a la redonda se alejaron corriendo lo más rápido que pudieran.

—¡ESTA SERA UNA DE NUESTEAS MEJORES MATANZAS EN MUCHO TIEMPO! No solo se trata de ir por allí matando tumultos de mierdecillas humanas, ¡esta vez iremos por los peces gordos! ¡Ángeles, Caídos y Demonios! ¡DISFRUTAREMOS DE TODAS LAS MUJERES QUE HAYAN, LES ARRANCAREMOS LAS ALAS A TODOS Y LES MOSTRAREMOS LO QUE UN VERDADERO MONSTRUO ES!

Ante su discurso, todos rugieron en aprobación cuando termino.

—¡Hagamos fluir la sangre un poco! ¡Vayan a practicar con las mujeres en esa ciudad! ¡ESTA NOCHE, LOS ÁPOSTOLES MANCHARAN LAS ALAS DE LOS ANGELES Y HAREMOS PECAR A LOS DEMONIOS!

Era una locura por completo.

No, más que locura, estaba detallando lo que harían.

Se comerían a los niños, matarían a los hombres y violarían a las mujeres.

Eso era lo que siempre hacían.

—¡PERROS NEGROS! ¡LEMA!

Y volvió a rugir, botando saliva como lo que era, un perro rabioso. Todos lo eran realmente—¡DISFRUTE Y EXCITACIÓN!— repetían todos a coro.

La mirada del monstruo brillo con alegría malsana y satisfacción—Muy bien… ¡VAMOS A CUMPLIRLO!

Muchos salivaban al imaginarse como sería volver las alas de los ángeles de color negro y luego arrancárselas, incluso más, estaba de más decir que sin importar la raza, les harían cosas que hasta el más perverso de los demonios consideraría repulsivo.

No había nada más que eso.

Eran peores que animales.

Simplemente cabalgaron hasta la ciudad de Kuoh.

Eso… era lo que siempre hacían, solo trayendo muerte y sufrimiento a donde fuera que terminasen.

Ese día, en el que los lideres de las facciones se unieron, todos no pudieron evitar mirar las ventanas al oír un rugido tan fuerte como un trueno.

Tres mil cadáveres de mujeres empaladas fue lo que vieron.

* * *

 **[…]**

Días antes; Hyodo Issei entraba junto a Akeno Himejima a la sala médica donde se encontraban sus compañeros.

Ya daban las cinco de la mañana exactas, y todos estaban dormidos. Las heridas en sus camillas y los otros dos en unas sillas en un posición incómoda.

De más esta decir que tenían unas ojeras tan grandes que no era sorpresa que incluso en esa posición lograsen dormirse.

Todo lo hacían, excepto Issei.

No es como que no tuviera sueño, es solo que… su situación no era favorable.

Tenia a Asia durmiendo sobre sus piernas, justamente sobre su ingle, en donde le picaría la cabeza si había algún "movimiento" inesperado, al mismo tiempo que Akeno le abrazaba, enterrando su cara en sus pechos, logrando "emocionarlo" levemente.

Nada favorable de hecho.

Hacía ya un rato había entrado con la morena y esperar a que despertarán las otras. Pero ella no aguanto y se durmió

Por su parte; Asia al sentir su calor corporal se le dio por ir y recostarse con él.

Kiba no se encontraba; él tuvo que darle un reporte de lo que había pasado a Sirzechs y Serafall. No había ayudado de que los otros líderes se encontraban allí, aunque fueran como holograma.

Pobrecito.

 _Puto chico bonito traidor._ Pensó Issei al notar como Yuuto lo había abandonado con todas las chicas a su alrededor, medio indefensas… podría aprovecharse de la situación, pero no era su estilo.

Aun más importante, con Akeno tal vez ya se habría "desfogado" pero muy levemente sentía algo por Asia, ella era tan pura que… ahh, ni siquiera podía pensar en hacerle algo pervertido sin sentirse mal.

—Ugh...—su atención fue llamada cuando oyó un quejido de parte de una de las heridas en batalla.

Levantó la mirada y noto que era Rias quien se movía; ya no tenía las vendas en su rostro debido al trabajo que hizo Asia, pero aún así, se notaba algo lastimado.

—Buch…Rias— murmuro para si mismo, dándose cuenta a mitad de camino que estaba apunto de llamarla de la misma forma que había hecho antes, se había acostumbrado demasiado para su gusto.

—…I…se….

 _No entiendo a las mujeres._ Pensó Issei cerrando los ojos, suspirando.

Todo este tiempo les había estado mintiendo en la cara sobre quien era, la reacción natural sería que desconfiaran de él o incluso le odiasen.

 _¿Entonces… porque…?_

No había respuesta a su pregunta.

Eran adolescentes después de todo, a veces hacían idioteces sin razón alguna.

Y a veces, esas idioteces hacían algo bueno.

Con delicadeza, sacó a ambas féminas de su encima y se dirigió a donde se encontraba su ex-ama. Mirándole suavemente con sus ojos tan carmesí como su cabello.

Giro su cabeza a un lado, mirando un estuche de ajedrez con una mirada sin emociones.

 _Te abandone. Te mentí. Y te oculte demasiado. Y no mire atrás nunca al hacerlo._

No sentía remordimientos ni se arrepentía por haberlo hecho, fue para protegerla, ya no podría hacerlo como el [Peón] de Rias Gremory pero simplemente como Hyodo Issei.

 _E incluso así…_

No pudo evitar recordar las lagrimas de felicidad pura de ellas al sacarla del matrimonio con Raiser, lo bella que se veía en ese vestido de novia, la suavidad y dulzura de sus labios.

 _Me sigues amando… niña tonta._

Se arrodillo en una pierna, abriendo el estuche con suavidad mientras sacaba una única pieza de [Peón]

 _Y lo que es peor, hiciste que me enamorara de ti._

Acerco la pieza a su pecho, reduciendo su energía mágica al mínimo, hasta casi hacerla desaparecer.

Al mismo tiempo, acaricio la mejilla de Rias, su mano brillando levemente en dorado, y sanando la piel al rojo vivo de ella.

 _Princesa de la Ruina Carmesí. Dragón Rojo de la Ruina Carmesí. Que nombres más ridículos para ambos._

No hubo necesidad de más, solo toco levemente la piel de ella, y acerco su cara.

 _Eres Rias Gremory y yo soy Hyodo Issei, ningún apodo cambiara eso, en el fondo, para mi solo eres mi presidenta._

Los ojos de Rias se abrieron lentamente, mirando borroso, y sintiendo algo duro, rasposo y algo seco contra sus labios.

 _Y además._

Moviendo un poco su cabeza, Issei abrió un poco más los labios de ella, logrando meter su lengua.

 _Ya dije que tu virginidad me pertenece._

Fue leve, el tacto de sus labios fue algo esporádico pero fue suficiente para él.

Se separó de ella, notando que le veía algo ida, pero sonrojada. Aún si tenía el rostro mostrando ligeras partes de su piel.

Frunció el ceño mientras se levantaba, un aura de color morado pálido le empezó a cubrir.—No lo hice antes porque tenían que estar estables para poder usarlo...pero creo que ha llegado el momento. ¡Crazy Diamond!

Hubo un brillo dorado alrededor de Issei por unos segundos, ante los ojos de alguien más, no habría pasado nada.

A los ojos de Issei, una figura fantasmagórica salió de su espalda, de color rosado con una armadura celeste, y puso sus manos sobre la cara y vientre de ella, haciendo que el brillo dorado la cubriese.

Tan sencillo como eso, ella empezó a sanar.

De forma continua, su piel empezó a "reconstruirse". Cualquier hueso roto que tuviera se reconstruía de manera rápida y eficaz.

Al terminar de sanar, ella estaba como nueva, dormida todavía, pero sanada por completo. La criatura fantasmal retrocedió y se introdujo de nuevo dentro de Issei—Duerme bien, Buchou.

Sin más que decir o hacer, Issei se levanto. Se giró, caminando hacia las otras dos, imitando su acción con ellas.

Obviamente, evitando la parte del beso, no era tan cercano con ellas en todo caso, pero eran sus compañeras, y debía de ayudarlas.

Mmm, extrañamente, Koneko estaba... nah, no era posible.

Era algo estúpido...¿O no lo era?

Ahora que lo recordaba, ella tenía 15 años, era una loli solo en cuerpo… y algo en la mente, pero ella estaba madurando.

Le esta llegando su celo.

 _No jodas..._ Pensó suspirando levemente, cuantos problemas. Peor aun, sabía que eso de alguna forma le iba a terminar cayendo encima, sin importar lo mucho que tratara.

Ya conocía a Kuroka por algo.

Incluso aunque Koneko era linda y era de su edad, no era exactamente un loliconero… okey, tal vez un poco, pero el celo de una nekomata era otro nivel.

Y eso, aumentado con lo que les pasó, no era nada bonito...para él.

Suspiró, tanta mierda en tan solo una semana y media...

¿Cómo serían las cosas si no hubiera desvelado como era realmente? Si siguiera actuando como un pervertido, al principio lo hizo para que ellas no se acercaran mucho a él y así que no se encariñasen.

¡Paso lo contrario!

—¿Por qué la vida me odia?—murmuró ligeramente cansado.

Se estiró, no tenía mucho que hacer ese día...

Lo mejor que podía hacer justo ahora era solamente volver a dormirse, seguía siendo demasiado temprano para cualquier cosa.

Esta vez, abrazo a las dos chicas que le acompañaban más cerca de su cuerpo.

Se recostaron más contra su cuerpo, en busca de su calor y no tardaron en hallarlo.

Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido, mientras que su mente se ocupaba de maquinar como sería de ahora en adelante.

Era irónico, no recordaba la ultima vez que había dormido sin tener pesadillas, y al mismo tiempo, no recordaba tener ningunas en el tiempo que estuvo con ellas.

En verdad que no podía entenderlas. ¿Como ellas se enamoraron de él? No lo entendía, pero con una minúscula cantidad de vanidad, Issei no se iba a decir que era una basura que no las merecía, pero simplemente...

 _Ahhh, carajo..._

Y allí noto, que simplemente no quería que ellas terminaran lastimadas por su culpa.

¿Cómo había pasado eso? Simplemente quería estar en paz por una vez en su vida.

Arturia y los demás habían respetado eso, aunque estuvieron en total desacuerdo que firmara una especie de contrato con dos de los cuatro Maos, el líder de los caídos y el líder del cielo.

Era simple realmente; proteger a las hermanas de los primero y avisarles de cualquier acción sospechosa que hubiera en esa ciudad. Con él allí, sería un epicentro para los problemas.

Lo podría aguantar; era fácil. Solo tenía que escaparse de vez en cuando para visitar a su otra familia –eso sonaba mejor en su cabeza– y así todo estaría en perfecto equilibrio, como debía de estar.

Entonces… si todo era tan fácil, ¿Por qué se tuvo que enamorar de ellas? Las había conocido alrededor de tres meses, y ellas ya actuaban de una forma que le recordaba a las otras chicas que amaba.

Ese era el problema.

Las amaba, muy en el fondo, se había encariñado con ellas, incluso con Koneko. Diablos, incluso le caía bien Kiba.

No se sentía tan nervioso respecto a eso.

Se sentía nervioso sabiendo que ellas eran amigas de su otra, otra familia.

Ugh… eso enserio sonaba mejor en su cabeza.

Bueno, sus desvaríos.

Suspiró; su mente era su propio Palacio Mental donde podía pensar las cosas con mayor claridad y detalle.

Pero aún así, no sabía qué hacer.

Por un lado, tenía un vida con relativa paz. Amigos y chicas que le amaban .

Por otro; tenía a sus amigos más íntimos, que sabían más de él que la puta madre y sus chicas de la cual el amor era totalmente recíproco.

Y por el otro más extremo; una familia con la cual había vivido mucho, una que se había esforzado en salvar cometiendo error tras error y esmerándose en arreglarlo para salvar hasta el último de ellos.

Sabía que nada de eso iba a durar.

O al menos, si se quedaba pensando con dramas adolescentes no iba a hacer otra cosa que terminar hiriendo a alguna de ellas.

Iba a hacer lo que todo protagonista de un anime harem debería de hacer, ya fuera consiguiendo chicas o peleando con alguien.

Ir por todas y darles con todo lo que tenía… y no dejar nada.

Si, sonaba cliché, pero, no había otra manera. Si él quería ser feliz, así lo sería y si ellas querían ser felices, así lo serían.

Y si alguien le trataba de quitar eso, le iba a abrir el culo con un Longinus Smasher a plena potencia.

Para cuándo abrió los ojos, ya habían pasado un par de horas.

No noto como había abrazado a Asia y Akeno más cerca de su cuerpo, y por eso, cuando se levanto, casi las tira de la cama por accidente.

Mirando a su alrededor, noto la hora.

En dos días la reunión entre las facciones mitológicas iba a comenzar.

Y él, quien fue cazado desde niño por todas ellas, sería invitado como una forma de cimentar la paz. Aunque normalmente los mandaría a la mierda, en el fondo… simplemente ya quería descansar.

Empezó a toser entonces.

Se llevó una mano a la boca en un intento de aplacar el sonido que hacía al toser. No quería despertarlas.

Retiro su mano lentamente, empezando a sentir como con cada respiración que daba, sus pulmones se sentían como si fueran quemados por brazas.

Sus ojos se cerraron levemente, sabiendo lo que vería y aun así no queriendo hacerlo, retiro su mano.

En verdad, necesitaba descansar, porque pronto tendría que actuar sin descanso.

La sangre bañada de un liquido negro en su mano no era buen augurio.

Apretó el puño, no estaba de humor para esa clase de mierdas ahora...

Tenía que preparar todo; no quería que nadie la palmara ese día...aparte de la Khaos Brigade que estaba más que seguro de que iban a hacer algo estúpido.

No era de si lo iban a hacer o no lo iban a hacer.

Era de que TAN estúpido iba a ser lo que harían.

De cualquier forma, no le iba a gustar.

Pero tenía que aguantarse, contar números primos y simplemente calmarse y nada malo pasaría

* * *

 _ **[...]**_

Ring Ring

Miró con algo de odio el teléfono, ¿quién en sus cinco sentidos llamaba a esas horas?

Dio un leve gruñido mientras que cogía el aparato, llevándolo a su oreja—¿Aló?

 _"¡HYODO ISSEI! ¡EXIJO QUE ME PASES CON–!"_

—¡POR ÚLTIMA VEZ PEDAZO DE MIERDA: ESTO ES LA JODIDA ALA MÉDICA ASÍ QUE GUARDA SILENCIO O TE JURO POR IZANAGI QUE TE METERÉ LA DRAGONSLAYER POR EL CULO!

Cuando despertaron, lo primero que las chicas vieron fue un agujero enorme en el techo con la figura de un teléfono.

—¿Quiénes eran?

—Número equivocado.

Ninguna le creyó, obviamente, pero Issei tampoco se miraba con ánimos de responder.

En todo caso, después de que fueran estabilizadas y que Issei le diese vitamina D a Akeno, les explico un poco de la situación.

Lo que no se esperaron fue ver que estaban sanadas por completo.

—Estuvieron dormidas por tres días. Durante ese tiempo; las clases fueron canceladas para que se pueda reforzar las instalaciones—les dijo, comiéndose una hamburguesa, era hora del almuerzo—Las tareas y lo demás se han enviado a todos los alumnos para que avancen; se ha dado una semana de "descanso". En dos días empieza la reunión y todos estamos seguros que a algún pendejo se le ocurrirá atacar. Por eso los otros dos días de descanso.—suspiró levemente—¿Desde cuándo los últimos días antes de las vacaciones de verano se han vuelto tan complicados?

—No es por ser grosera, pero, ¿no es desde que llegaste?

—Fue una pregunta retorica Xenovia— le dijo Issei medio gruñón, antes de suspirar—. Bien, ¿les traigo comida o algo? Porque ahora que Rias esta despierta su hermano se va a enterar, y si su hermano se entera, sus padres gritones se enteraran y vendrán, y si ellos se enteran y vienen, los ancianos del clan se van a enterar de mi, es como una cadena domino para azotarme el culo con alambre de púas.

—¿Tú te dejarás?—pregunto la pelirroja mientras veía como Issei generaba con luz dura una especie de pantalla holográfica frente a él.

—Por supuesto que no. Pero es divertido ver cómo me quieren como su perro.

Toco un par de botones en la pantalla enfrente suyo, y al instante unas compuertas n las paredes se abrieron, justo en la pared enfrente de la puerta, una enorme bola de carne brillante apareció.

Todas vieron esa bola de carne unos segundos—Sempai, ¿esa es nuestra comida?—pregunto Koneko con su habitual inexpresividad.

—Sip, aun tengo que preparar la carne joya, pero primero sería retirarle el vidrio protector… Ahh, por cierto, cuando les llegue el olor, traten de no lanzársele encima.

—Eh...¿Okay?

Issei presiono otro botón, y allí, todas pudieron ver como efectivamente, había un vidrio que protegía la carne.

El vidrio era opaco.

El brillo de la carne aumento, y el olor les golpeo en la nariz.

Se aferraron con fuerza a las barras a los costados de sus camillas, intentando no lanzarse contra la carne deliciosa.

Un olor que dejaba en ridículo todos los perfumes creados en la historia humana, un olor de carne con riqueza primitiva, el aceite y grasa natural surcaban la carne lentamente, haciendo que su brillo que lucía pulido por artesanos desde décadas en el pasado aumentase aun más.

Era glorioso.

Debían contar hasta diez para calmarse.

Se quedaron en uno.

No podían; el todo de la carne natural era simplemente un deleite visual y olfativo, no se imaginaban como sería cuando entrará en sus bocas.

Incluso aunque la carne estaba cruda, se veía, olía y estaba perfecta para ser comida, no tenía nada que pudiese darles algo malo en el estomago.

Parecía un instinto primitivo, el deseo de carne de un mamífero les decía a gritos que se lazasen contra la pelota de carne.

—Lo hacen y la como frente a ustedes—ante tal amenaza, todas se encogieron en su lugar. Sabían que Issei era capaz de hacer eso.

Por eso incluso tenían venas palpitantes en sus frentes, signo del esfuerzo mental y físico que hacían para no comérsela.

—Solo me tomara unos minutos. No se preocupen.

Solo habían pasado 15 segundos desde que Issei había mostrado esa carne y aun más importante, para ellas se había sentido como una absoluta eternidad ese tiempo, no creían poder resistir unos minutos enfrente de esa belleza alimenticia.

A Issei no le importo mucho, solo agarro el cuchillo con cuidado, y puso sus manos, como si rezara.

De hecho, solo lo hacía para concentrarse.

SLASH

Haciendo un corte rápido que pondría verdes de envidia a los mismísimos Sasaki Kojirou y Miyamoto Musashi; Issei corto la carne a la mitad.

— **Hiken (Espada Secreta)** — murmuro apuntándole a un trozo de la enorme carne partida a la mitad— **. ¡Tsubame Gaeshi! (¡Corte Inverso de la Golondrina!)**

Realmente, solo lo dijo para verse genial, al mismo tiempo que partía un trozo de la carne en pequeños trozos más pequeños.

La grasa brillante parecía chispas leves flotando y surcando el pequeño cuchillo que Issei había agarrado.

Cuando la otra mitad fue cortada, la que quedo nuevamente entro en la vitrina donde estaba, y comenzó a regenerar la parte perdida como si nada.

Los trozos de carne que caían, terminaron sobre una especie de parilla que salió del suelo.

Abriendo su boca, Issei dejo salir una pequeña chispa que prendió la parrilla de forma casi instantánea.

El sonido de la carne chisporroteando era leve, signo de que a pesar de que las flamas eran poderosas no simplemente la estaba quemando, de hecho, la asaba suavemente.

Cuando el aroma les llego a las fosas nasales, las mujeres no pudieron evitar frotar sus muslos.

Esa carne que se doraba lentamente, olía malditamente bien. Era como llegar al cielo después de haber caído.

Se sentían conectadas a sus raíces celestiales, cuando su antepasado lucifer no había sido desterrado de los cielos, sentían que algo sagrado fluía por sus venas y estimulaban sus cuerpos.

Si, se estaban excitando por un trozo de carne.

Luego se excitarían por otro tipo de carne que se ponía dura pero esa era otro tipo de historia.

Después de solo tres minutos, la carne estaba perfectamente cocinada, estaba dorada y emitía un brillo hermoso.

Otra compuerta se abrió y de allí salió una botella de cerveza.

—Aún somos menores de edad.

—En teoría. Pero ya beben vino, eso cuenta como bebida alcohólica aunque no les guste.

Rias solamente extendió sus brazos—Solo trae eso para acá, después de todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos días necesito un buen y largo trago.

Las demás se miraron entre sí y levantaron los hombros, extendiendo de igual manera sus brazos.

Issei solo pudo reír ante eso.

La parte buena de los efectos secundarios.

 _¡Esto le dará un infarto a Sirzechs!_

Y esperaba que lo hiciera.

En la noche.

—I CAN BE YOUR HERO BABY!— cantaba Rias sobre una mesa, vistiendo solo unas bragas y sostén negros con encaje rojo, además de que estaba bailando sobre un tubo—. I CAN KISS AWAY THE PAIN!

Issei sorbió su vino, alzando las cejas al ver a la Gremory alzarse con sus alas y abrazando el tubo con sus piernas—Wow, eso si es flexibilidad— murmuro girando su cabeza a un lado, queriendo ver desde otro ángulo todo.

—¡MUCHA ROPA! ¡MUCHA ROPA!— decía Xenovia lanzándole billetes a la Gremory como un proxeneta a su prostituta.

Lástima que eran falsos, pero, ¡¿a quién le importaba?!

Río, viendo que en una mesa habían cerca de cincuenta botellas de cerveza. Bebidas entre él, ellas y un Kiba que vomitaba en un cubo inconsciente.

—¡YEEEEJAAAA!

Mientras eso pasaba, se podía ver como Asia semidesnuda y con una armadura dorada en sus piernas estaba sobre un enorme dragón de escamas azules, Issei normalmente lo tenía en una pequeña dimensión de bosque en el sótano.

Y allí estaba, Asia le montaba como una vaquera, sujetándola de incontables cadenas en una mano y llevando un sombrero de vaquera, con el torso desnudo y una armadura cubriendo la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

—Siempre son las más calladas— murmuro el Hyodo mirando los pechos de Asia agitándose con la forma que cabalgaba al dragón.

¿Era él o estaban más grandes que hace dos días?

Meh, no importaba, solo sabía que Asia parecía que montaba un toro mecánico. El dragón–que aunque era grande tenía dos años de edad–se divertía con ella.

—I WANT TO BREAK FREE!—en un pequeño karaoke; Koneko y Gasper cantaban de lo más alegre con unas pelucas puestas.

Sabía que las dos eran cercanas a pesar de que Koneko le hacia algo de bullying, pero ambas estaban demasiado cercanas como para que no se viera sexual lo que hacían. Peor aun con los cuerpos de las pequeñas tan adorables.

Y en medio de eso, Issei bebía calmado del vino raíz negro. Era un vino que afectaba especialmente a los demonios.

Obviamente; ese no le afectaba nada a él. Únicamente le afectaba el Destilado de Manzana Dorada extra concentrado.

Pero a ellas sí. Ellas habían aprendido a cómo generar el panel de Omega, y pidieron esa bebida debido a que la cerveza tardaba poco en hacer efecto. Pensaron que como su cuerpo se acostumbraba al efecto del alcohol, podrían acostumbrarse al de la bebida extra fuerte.

Pensaron mal, y ahora estaban haciendo una locura tremenda. Gracias a cualquier deidad que las paredes eran muy gruesas.

—Joder— murmuro viendo como después de que Xenovia le tirase como 70 billetes, Rias empezaba a quitarse tal vez demasiado descuidadamente el sostén.

 _Nop, nop, nop, esto ya se esta pasando de…_ —¡VERGAAAA!— exclamo Issei cuando las cadenas que Asia sostenía lo sujetaban en un instante y lo jalaban hasta montarlo en Muliga –el dragón– justo detrás de la semidesnuda Asia.

—¡ISHE!— exclamo la monja alcoholizada, abrazándole.

Haciendo gala de su fuerza extrema, Issei se libero y salto del dragón para caer en el suelo.

Ni de putas pasaría lo que iba a pasar.

—¡FUHEHEHEHEHEHE!— se reía Asia siendo zarandeada mientras Issei aterrizaba enfrente de Rias.

—¡Okey, esto ya fue suficientEEEEEE!— exclamo el pelinegro cuando la pelirroja se le lanzo encima, abrazándole con brazos y piernas.

—Mooouu~ Ise viene por mi finalmente~ Creí que no te gustaba lo que veías— declaro ella totalmente ebria.

—¡MNGJGHAHFHAGHAGH!— respondió elocuentemente el Hyodo con los pechos de la pelirroja restregándose en su cara.

¡Se tenía que liberar! ¡Se suponía que tenía que ser divertido y no sexual!

Aguantando el aire; la empujó ligeramente y se separó, rodando por el suelo para levantarse.—¡Tienen que detener...!

¡SPLAAAAASH!

Sintió como un líquido frío caía sobre él; alzando la mirada vio a Akeno con una sonrisa inocente y un bidón vacío.

Se olió así mismo, y casi se cae de culo.

 _Oh oh._

Era destilado de manzana dorada, de su reserva personal mezclada con licor de fruta arcoíris que aumentaba lo concentrado que estaba.

Una sola gota era capaz de embriagar a un dragón celestial.

 **[¡HIC! Todo esta chistoso aquí~]**

¡OH-OH!

¡LO QUE ACABABA DE ESCUCHAR ERA AÚN PEOR!

 _¡NO TE ATREVAS A SALIR DDRAIG!_

 **[¡HIC~! ¡Muy~! ¡HIC~! ¡Tarde~!]**

 _¡No… NOOOOOO!_

Una enorme serpiente de energía verde salió justamente del dorso de la mano izquierda de Issei, haciendo que todas las borrachas alzasen la cabeza para mirarlo.

Y luego se deshizo en el aire.

CRAAAAASSHHHHHH

—¡KAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Y luego un cuerpo cayo sobre la mesa de vidrio de Issei.

La destrozó, pero quién cayó no se hirió para nada.

Más herido estaba Issei quien ya sabía que valió V de Súper archi mega ultra Verga.

Entre trozos de vidrio que se rompían con gran facilidad, estaba una figura con apariencia humana, una mujer de hecho.

Parecía tener alrededor de 25 años, con un cabello rojo carmesí de color más oscuro que el de Rias, pequeños mechones rubios esporádicamente en la sedosa melena salvaje de la mujer.

Tenía una cara salvaje, ojos verdosos nublados por la borrachez, facciones casi animales y que solo hacían resaltar su belleza, una sonrisa enorme y creída que mostraba todos sus dientes afilados, sus mejillas y nariz completamente rojas, dando una apariencia aun más bella y hasta erótica.

Su cuerpo era… incluso embriagadas, ellas se podían dar cuenta que ninguna humana podría tener un cuerpo así, incluso serían contadas las demonios, ángeles y caídos con semejantes proporciones.

Un cuello delgado que pasaba por hombros suaves y pequeños, junto a brazos levemente musculosos que terminaban en antebrazos repletos de escamas rojas, una enorme copa F resaltaba a la vista, rebotando ante el más mínimo movimiento, con sus pezones rosados justamente en el centro resaltaban por estar levemente erectos.

La mejor forma de definir el cuerpo de ella era voluptuoso, pero atlético, era evidente en su cintura, casi pidiendo que la agarrasen con fuerza, tenía marcados los contornos de su vientre escultural, sus caderas prominentes que casi parecían hacer una curva con su cintura.

Su culo era incluso más grande que sus pechos, eran enormes, por la forma en que se aplastaban contra el suelo, eran muy suaves, como dos bolas de bolos que descansan victoriosamente junto a otra.

Tenía las piernas abiertas, como no importándole que todas pudieran ver su rosada feminidad, sus piernas eran fuertes y ejercitadas, más que bien formadas, y que al igual que sus brazos terminaban en carne cubierta en escamas, teniendo garras por pies.

Justo encima de su culo envidiable por cualquier mujer, estaba una cola de dragón, delgada, agitándose suavemente en el aire.

—Ahhh~ Tomar una forma espiritual es incomodo~~~ Y este cuerpo no lo hace mejor~~~

Su voz sonaba tan despreocupada, importándole poco todo, la embriaguez le daban a su tono algo de excitación que la hacía casi hipnótica.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda y más mierda—murmuró Issei alarmándose, todo iba a peor.

—Haaa~— soltando un bello gemido, la pelirroja se levanto y se estiro, haciendo que sus enormes senos se movieran con cada mínimo movimiento—. ¿Cuánto ha sido~? ¿6 años tal vez~?— pregunto a la nada empezando a caminar.

Su cuerpo parecía hecho a la perfección, cada paso que daba no transmitían ninguna emoción de arrogancia o superioridad, pero la demostraba sin siquiera quererlo.

Desde sus tetas, su culo, sus piernas, sus caderas, todo en ella se resaltaba con el más mínimo movimiento.

Todas estaban casi hipnotizadas al ver a esa bella criatura caminar sin preocupación alguna, incluso pasando al lado de Issei y solamente acariciándole la mejilla suavemente.

Agarro un barril de una nevera enorme en el cuarto, y se sentó justo sobre la mesa de metal frio—¡Oí, chicas Gremory, esta es una fiesta, diviértanse!

CRAAAASHH

GLUP~ GLUP~ GLUP~ GLUP~ GLUP~

—¡WHOOOOO!

Todas ovacionaron al ver a la dragona romper el barril y verter su contenido sobre si misma y bebiendo lo que entrase en su boca.

Antes de poder hablar, Issei miro y sintió como la casi desnuda Rias se montaba sobre él—¡Tu y sho tenemosh ashuntos quhe hablagh, dagoncito~!— le dijo ella picándole acusatoriamente el pecho.

—¡¿D-Dra-Dragoncito?!—exclamo el pelinegro alarmado, sentía que estaba por valer verga...más de la que estaba valiendo. _¡ALGUIEN AYÚDEME!_

Ante la vista de Issei, Rias empezó a quitarse las bragas con rostro enojado—¡Todas te oímos anoche con Akeno! ¡La hacías gritar tan duro que todos en la casa te escucharon! "¡Ahh~ Amo tu polla, es tan rica~!"— imito la embriagada mientras pequeños zarcillos del poder de la destrucción lo ataban al suelo.

—¡PUEDO EXPLICARLO!

—¡NO QUIERO EXPLICACIONES!— renegó ella rompiéndole los pantalones, asustando un poco a Issei por como sus uñas tenían poder de la destrucción infundidas en ellas—. Ustedes dos… ¡son tan malos!— le empezó a golpear el pecho gentilmente, con un lindo puchero.

No podía negarlo, se veía linda. Pero el Poder de la Destrucción le quemaba las muñecas.

Así que le tocaba ser...eh... comprensivo.

—Mira… ella lo necesitaba para liberar la electricidad en su cuerpo… lamento si eso te molest…

Un dedo le tapo la boca, al mismo tiempo que los zarcillos desaparecían y Rias le agarraba las muñecas quemadas—Lo siento… me pase un poco.

 _¡JOPUTA, ESTA MÁS BIPOLAR QUE UNA LOCA!_ Pensó Issei sin entender los cambios de humor de la Gremory.

—Estoy celosa, se supone que yo era la que te lo iba a dar primero~— murmuro con tono ebrio, acariciándole gentilmente el abdomen a Issei—. Mi Ise~ Es malo que juegues con otras y te olvides de mi~

El pelinegro no pudo evitar tragar saliva tan sonoramente que su garganta casi truena, viendo al resto de chicas acercarse a su alrededor—Glup…

Al mismo tiempo, pudo sentir como ella frotaba su bien formado culo contra su pene, haciendo que con una fuerte erección, este saliese de sus pantalones—Hiciste eso con todas, y por eso mereces un castigo~

Su cabeza fue recostada en un par muslos sumamente suaves, que le hicieron alzar la mirada, solo para que los labios de Asia nuevamente tomasen los suyos.

—No te… mngghh~… iras de aquí…haaa~… hasta que todas estemos… carajo que dura~… satisfechaaaas~— murmuraba Rias alineando la polla de Issei contra su entrada virginal, tan solo con meter el glande pudo sentir lo grande y dura que era.

—Ya llame a Irina— declaro Xenovia con tono plano, su cara sonrosada por el licor—. Estoy se… segura que ebria o no a ella le gustara probar la polla de su amigo de la infancia— declaro ella quitándose la ropa, mostrando como llevaba ese apretado traje negro de sacerdotisa debajo—. Y de verdad que no se ve mal~

Las religiosas tenían algo con él, eso lo entendió Issei tratando de combatir la lengua pequeña y rosada de Asia.

¿Qué hacía Irina allí? Recordaba que Gabriel trato decirle algo de ella pero estaba más concentrado tratando de no mirarle esos pechos inmensos, tal vez era eso.

Su lengua se separo con un fino hilo de saliva de la boca de la Argento, quien solo soltaba un cálido aliento contra sus labios.

—Nada mal para una principiante~— la mujer pelirroja, Ddraig, apareció justamente detrás de la pelirroja más joven, tirando el barril de cerveza a un lado, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Rias—. Pero, si quieres complacer a tu hombre, ¡tienes que hacerlo bien!

Empujo hacía abajo a la pelirroja con moderada fuerza, haciendo que los ojos de esta se abriesen y su lengua saliese al aire—¡GUJOO!—de golpe, toda la concha de Rias fue estirada ante la polla de Issei, sin cuidado alguno su himen fue roto.

Ni siquiera hubo tiempo de sentir dolor, la verga del Hyodo ya había golpeado su cuello uterino, y empujaba, queriendo traspasarlo.

Pasando sus manos de los hombros de Rias a los pechos de esta, la dragona pelirroja empezó a manosearlos sin descaro alguno, pellizcando sus pezones rosados y erectos al mismo tiempo que le giraba la cara para juntar sus labios con los de ella.

Ante la vista de todas, la dragona empezó a besarse con la Gremory, casi pareciendo que se la iba a comer por como movía sus labios y lengua, sujetándola de las tetas para subirla y bajarla en la polla de Issei.

—Plop~— susurro la Ojiverde con una sonrisa malvada antes de meter su lengua más adentro de la boca de Rias, y empujarla más abajo.

Y así, hasta su útero fue traspasado.

 _Carajo._ Pensó el Hyodo mirando la escena enfrente de sus ojos.

El destilado que Akeno le había lanzado antes tenía el efecto de funcionar como un afrodisiaco potente, el licor ya le estaba nublando la mente como para que el deseo de hacerlo con ellas no fuese suficiente.

Y Ddraig era afectada por eso también, aparentemente.

Eso o lo estaba haciendo solo para calentarlo.

Relajo su cuerpo, ¿qué más daba?, debía entregarse al placer carnal. Era un ser humano, tan pecador como Adán y Eva y con un libido mayor al de un Leviathan en celo.

Así que solamente grito desde el fondo de su alma—¡ **GOLD ERECTION REQUIEM**!—y dio por iniciada su tarea.

Ante la vista de todos, una orgía se estaba dando, pero en otra medida, era una batalla de un solo hombre contra su destino… o bueno, contra sus mujeres.

Koneko y Gasper se sentaron sobre el pecho del Hyodo, quien con solo extender sus brazos a los lados agarro a Asia y Xenovia de las caderas, y ahora sin dudarlo, empezó a meter su lengua dentro de la boca de cada una, intercalando entre la monja inocente, la exorcista, la pequeña Nekomata y la Dhampir.

Al mismo tiempo Ddraig sonrió al ver a su compañero unirse al juego, meneando sus caderas con tal fuerza que lo único que evitaba que los gritos de Rias se escuchasen era como su propia lengua la estaba callando, al mismo tiempo que extendía una mano hacía el pequeño trasero de la Nekomata para luego arrancarle las bragas de una.

Gruñendo como un animal, el pelinegro cubierto por una fina capa de sudor se irguió, casi botando a las niñas encima suyo, agarrando del culo a Rias mientras sus caderas se movían descuidadamente, su polla haciendo estragos su interior virgen.

Las tetas de la Gremory y su boca seguían siendo usadas por Ddraig, solo que esta vez en una pose distinta. En donde Issei follaba el coño de la pelirroja y la dragona tapaba la boca de esta con su coño, pellizcando con algo de dureza sus pezones al sentir como las manos de Rias se aferraba fuertemente a sus nalgas.

—Joder~ Que buena lengua tiene~— murmuro Ddraig dejando que la saliva goteara de su boca, la niña Gremory lamía el interior y exterior de sus labios vaginales de una forma casi experta.

—Esta jodidamente apretada~— los dedos de Issei viajaron más adentro al igual que su polla, clavándose en lugares que ningún otro hombre podría llegar.

Dio un gruñido por lo bajo, su saliva cayendo por su boca, cada vez se volvía más y más salvaje.

—Ddraig—la pelirroja mayor le vio, algo sorprendida por el tono usado. Era profundo, casi animal, era la voz de un Alfa en pleno apogeo—Bájate. Ahora—su demanda no tardó en ser cumplida, ahora estaba acostada lado de Rias que se daba la libertad de gemir sin obstrucción alguna.

Sacando sus dedos del ano de la menor, los llevo al coño de Ddraig, metiéndolos de golpe, haciéndola perder el aliento.

Pero lo siguiente la hizo alcanzar el orgasmo—¡STAR FINGER!

—¡KHU!

Un bulto de menor grueso pero igual de largo que el que tenía Rias en su vientre fue visible en el de la dragona, los dedos del Hyodo empezaron a moverse al mismo tiempo que sus embestidas a la concha de la Gremory empezaban a tornarse más violentas, rápidas y fuertes.

Estaba llegando a su limite dentro de ella.

—¡Ghuu~! AHI~ Ufgh~ ¡MNGH~!— balbuceaba incoherentemente la pelirroja, abrazando con sus piernas la cadera de Issei, sus piernas temblaban ante las embestidas que le daban a su coño, haciendo que su mente se volviera papilla y sus sentidos se sobrecargaran.

Eso era suficiente para él.

Si ella lo quería dentro, ¡se lo iba a dejar todo lo más dentro!

La tomó de la nuca con su mano libre y la alzó, estampando sus labios contra los de ella, saboreando su saliva y los jugos residuales de Ddraig con mucho gusto.

El cuello uterino de Rias estaba siendo golpeado como un pistón y estirado más allá de sus limites, sentía que se le iba a romper las caderas o el cerebro ante los embates tan bestiales de su Ise.

Su polla la estaba arruinando para cualquier otro, eso era seguro. El pelinegro gruñó posesivamente, moliendo su polla poderosamente más allá de su punto G.

Él se hundió profundamente en un lugar especial en la parte posterior de su matriz, y tan solo un segundo después, la lleno de su "leche"

Fue rápido pero para Rias fue una completa y deliciosa eternidad. Chorro tras chorro de semen entro en su útero virgen a velocidades y cantidades industriales.

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado, su mente se había desconectado de la realidad, dejando a su cuerpo sentir todo tan deliciosamente bien que se sintió que los segundos pasaban a ser años.

Su mirada se estaba oscureciendo cuando explotó en la luz más brillante, inundándola en un mundo de placer ardiente.

Para, con un empuje final, Issei lanzó una carga aun más gruesa todavía.

Al sentir el un potente rocío de la semilla de Issei en su vientre ya lleno, Rias aulló y arqueó su espalda con locura.

Cuando su cabeza se revolvió, apenas vislumbró su delgada y orgullosa hinchazón del vientre que burbujeaba con carga tras carga de semen.

Ella podía sentirlo follando su matriz, podía sentir como su cuello uterino estaba chupándolo con avidez.

Él fue presionado contra la parte posterior de su matriz, rociando salpicaduras de semen caliente en su matriz ya rellena.

Ella no podía imaginar más dicha que esa.

Su sueño más húmedo se estaba cumpliendo pero de una manera más excitante de lo que pudo haber soñado.

Todo culminaba con ella quedando preñada cual animal en celo y, cielos, ella si que deseaba quedar así.

Ya podía ver su matriz hincharse con tanto del semen de su Ise que parecía embarazada.

Con tanto era imposible el darle solo un hijo, una carga de semen tan potente podría asegurar gemelos o trillizos.

Bien.

Los trillizos sonaban bien.

Ella tendría tantos hijos como él quisiera.

Ella pasaría el resto de su vida dándole hijos, si eso es lo que él quería.

Estaba segura de que tendrían bebés maravillosamente hermosos.

Ella era la heredera del Clan Gremory. Tal vez quería un montón de hijas pelirroja de ojos rojos para mimar y criar, o hijos pelinegros con ojos azules, las posibilidades eran infinitas~

Mientras tanto en el Inframundo, específicamente en la Mansión Gremory, Zeoticus Gremory destrozaba una copa de vino al ver como al lado del cuadro que su hija tenía en aquel extraño árbol familiar que mostraba cada cuando un nuevo miembro se unía o nacía, aparecía el cuadro del pelinegro de ojos rojos.

Juraba que le miraban con una burla tremenda.

Estupidez suya en confiar en ese mocoso, era un Pussy Destroyer como decían coloquialmente los humanos. Pero, lo que ocasionaba lo pagaba.

Además, su esposa estaría contenta...y así el chico tendría lo que le pertenecía hace tiempo.

Volviendo a lo que nos compete.

Ella era ahora su mujer en el sentido más real de todos.

Miro débilmente a Issei, en las estremecidas secuelas de un orgasmo que nada podría replicar en su vida.

Rias Gremory en realidad lloró lágrimas por la intensidad del placer y amor.

Una profunda satisfacción femenina inundó su cuerpo.

Ella gimió roncamente en felicidad y éxtasis.

Como un golpe de gracia final, sintió que la polla aun dura de su Ise se liberaba de su apretado coño con un 'plop' húmedo.

Issei consideró adecuado soltar los últimos chorros de su semen en un largo y grueso camino por su cuerpo.

Incluso sus arrebatos finales pusieron a cualquier otro hombre en vergüenza, soltaba una línea blanca gruesa y desordenada en su cuerpo que fácilmente cubriría toda su piel si tuviera energía en sus extremidades para frotar la crema encantadora en su piel.

Ella besó su mejilla cuando él se acerco a su cara.

En verdad que lo amaba tanto. Se sentía tan segura y amada con él.

Rias le sonrió con total felicidad, estando cubierta por dentro y por fuera en el esperma de su amado [Peón] Manchada con su olor. Embarazada con su descendencia.

Recibió una suave caricia en su espalda, y un beso extrañamente casto y amoroso en el punto libre de leche de su mejilla izquierda.

En ese momento, Rias sintió la felicidad emocional de mezclarse con todo el placer animal que había recibido—Buena niña— le susurró Issei suavemente, acariciándole la espalda—. Descansa ahora. Duerme bien. Yo ... yo también te amo.

Solo su voz ronca ayudó a darle una nueva calidad a las dulces réplicas post-orgásmicas de placer que corrían por su cuerpo.

Y el amor que sintió por él en ese momento trajo lágrimas frescas a los ojos de la Gremory.

Durmió con una sonrisa enorme por el resto de la noche.

Con el cuerpo sudado, y aun con una erección tan dura como el acero, el Hyodo se giro, dejando que Rias durmiera.

Encaro al resto de chicas, que solo pudieron quedarse viendo después de la faena de sexo que habían contemplado, y sus ojos chocaron contra la polla aun erecta de Issei.

Ddraig aplaudió al aire—¡Es hora de que aprendan algo nuevo, niñas!— les dijo mientras las sentaba justamente enfrente de Issei—. Nosotros los dragones tenemos algo que nos gusta llamar "estampida", que sucede apenas empezamos a follar y nuestra pareja esta indispuesta, el dragón en cuestión va contra las mujeres más cercanas de cualquier raza que encuentre para follarlas, de hecho, así es como nacieron los Kirin.

Los Kirin eran parte de la mitología de Japón. Una extraña mezcla de dragones con caballos generados por lo dicho anteriormente por Ddraig.

Ella sonrió de forma animada, oyendo la respiración pesada de Issei—Obviamente; el riesgo de quedar preñadas aumenta considerablemente a lo que uno puede creer. Pero, en este caso, ¿a quién le importa~?

Se le olvido añadir que la carne joya que habían comido aumentaba la fertilidad enormemente, aunque bueno, a todos se les olvida ese tipo de cosas.

A ella no, simplemente no le dieron ganas de decirlo.

Era mejor mantener ciertas cositas en secreto, para hacer más divertida la cosa~

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Issei se había lanzado sobre Asia como un animal de presa.

Sip, esa noche iba a ser movida… en más de un sentido~

Issei no perdió el tiempo en hacer ninguna otra cosa que no fuese arrancarle la ropa a Asia y pasar sus manos por todo el cuerpo de la pequeña monja, metiendo su lengua dentro de la boca de ella y sujetando sus nalgas al mismo tiempo que se frotaba contra su coño, la cabeza bulbosa empujando contra su entrada vaginal.

Entro de golpe acallando los gemidos de la rubia contra sus labios.

El alcohol y la acción rápida del pelinegro generaron casi nada de dolor cuando recorrió todo el camino de su vagina hasta chocar contra su cuello uterino.

—Mojada, apretada y caliente~— gruño Issei alzándole una pierna pasando sus labios por el cuello de la rubia—. Es una concha digna de una monja tan dedicada~— gruño empezando a machacar el coño de ella con su polla.

Ella era tan pura, incluso ahora, sus paredes vaginales le abrazaban de forma gentil y cálida.

Quería que se mantuviera así.

Quería que incluso cuando le hiciese cosas pervertidas ella siguiese tan pura como la virgen que ya no era.

Agarrándola del culo, se sentó en el suelo, empalándola a ella en su verga mientras la hacía brincar, con una mano la agarraba del culo, y con la otra estrujaba los pequeños pechos de ella.

Los amasaba, chupaba y se deleitaba con ellos. Estaba seguro que con sus masajes se harían maravillosamente grandes en poco tiempo

Empezó a menear sus caderas, empujando contra su coño y estirándolo con su polla, su mano nalgueo suavemente el culo de ella para luego usar ambas para estrujar los pechos de ella con sus dos manos.

Tan pequeños y tan lindos, sus pechos se miraban casi como los de una niña.

Pero no le importaba. Solo quería satisfacerse y satisfacerla a ella.

Sintió los colmillos de Ddraig rozar su cuello y eso le hizo gruñir levemente. Ante eso; Asia soltó un alarido de placer, se había hecho más grande.

La mente se le estaba nublando mientras el olor del sudor de Issei y el de ella se mesclaban con cada movimiento, su mente se estaba deshaciendo, solo estaban quedando las sensaciones placenteras transmitidas a su cuerpo.

Issei inclino su boca sobre los pechos de ella, empezando a lamerlos y morderlos levemente antes de darles la vuelta.

Asia puso sus manos sobre el suelo, sus rodillas plantadas y separadas, alzando su pequeño y vivaz culo, sintiendo como su útero era golpeado sin piedad.

Sabía que pronto iba a ceder como su ama y la polla del pelinegro se alojaría aún más profundo, buscando profanar hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo.

No tenía la resistencia de Rias ni en lo más mínimo, todo su cuerpo era virgen a esas sensaciones, y sentía que se iba a romper en cualquier momento, los movimientos de Issei la mantenían junta y al mismo tiempo la rompían aun más duro.

Sintió como su miembro se hinchaba dentro suyo, eso significaba que algo poderoso iba a suceder e iba a mandar a su consciencia a un viaje todo pagado de ida a Plutón para no volver en un bueeeen rato.

Las venas agitándose, sus testículos estrujándose, cada musculo en su cuerpo poniéndose tensó y duro, abrazo a Asia lo más cerca que pudo de su cuerpo, golpeando una ultima vez su polla contra el útero de ella y sus caderas contra sus pequeñas nalgas, empujando con todas sus fuerzas y soltando un ronco gemido.

Lagrimas, sudor y saliva empezaron a escurrir de la cara roja de Asia al mismo tiempo que su cuello uterino era atravesado.

Nuevamente, Issei se soltó allí.

—¡CARAJO!— maldijo el Hyodo sosteniendo las caderas de ella, evitando el salir en lo más mínimo—. ¡ESTA PUTAMENTE APRETADA!— tal vez era por el tamaño que tenía, pero ella en definitiva era apretada.

Era.

Su polla había separado lo suficiente sus paredes vaginales, suficiente como para poder ver adentro sin problemas, justo como a Rias, la había arruinado para cualquier otro hombre.

Su semen inundaba los tiernos interiores de la rubia, viendo cómo abría su boca, intentando gemir pero sin tener voz para hacerlo.

Rellenaba por completo cualquier espacio en toda su vagina, pintando de blanco sus paredes vaginales y disparando su semilla directo contra el útero de ella, gruñendo sonoramente mientras chorreaba el contenido de sus bolas dentro de ella.

Se iba a ir al infierno por hacerlo eso a alguien tan pura como Asia.

E iba a lanzarse de cabeza.

Le encantaba rellenar a la rubia como a un jodido pavo navideño~

Y lo peor es que no se sentía mal en lo más mínimo, al contrario, se sentía feliz llenándole el coño a Asia con su semen.

Casi liberado de hecho, como si un peso cayera de sus hombros.

El plano vientre de la ex monja se inflamaba con enorme rapidez mientras ella se chorreaba, arqueando la espalda en éxtasis puro~

Sus pequeños pies temblaban muy lindamente, signo de que su orgasmo mandaba una sensación de éxtasis que nunca había sentido alrededor de todo su cuerpo.

La vio respirar agitada, pobre cosita. Nunca había experimentado tanto placer.

Y le encantaba ser quién le haya enseñado eso.

Pero ambos estaban demasiado lejos de terminar, sobretodo él, quería primero profanar todos los agujeros de ella.

Quería volverla una impura demonio.

Salió de su agujero apretado y le volvió a alzar el culo, apuntando al agujero superior.

Se relamió los labios al ver su anito, rosado, indefenso, casi rogando por ser profanado.

Y lo iba a hacer con gusto.

Apuntó con cuidado hacia su entrada rosadita y solo empujó con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿¡GUHO!?— soltó ella cuando todo su recto fue abierto sin cuidado por el pelinegro, quien casi silbo al sentir como su polla entro perfectamente dentro del ano de ella. Empezó a menear sus caderas descuidadamente, golpeando el culo redondo y pequeño de la rubia con sus caderas, jalándole el pelo con una mano para poder empezar a besarle el cuello, con la otra acariciándole las tetas.

Debido a los golpes, el semen en su concha empezaba a salir rápidamente, haciendo que su vientre se hiciera plano nuevamente pero aún así se notaba la forma de su polla en ella.

Le estaba reformando todo el interior de forma lenta y erótica, estirando su vientre de una forma en la que nadie más podía, aplastando la suave carne de su culo con cada golpe, y reformando el interior para que le aceptase más fácil.

Estaba tan apretada que apenas y podía moverse dentro de ella.

—¡Joder~! ¡Qué rico aprietas~!—gimió con muchísima fuerza, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar dentro, su semen y los jugos de ella hacían un lubricante natural completamente delicioso.

—¡OHHHHHHH~~~!—Asia sacó la lengua, cosa que Issei aprovecho para meter la suya propia en su boquita caliente, empujando con más fuerza y rapidez para poder correrse.

Ya estaba sensible por haberse corrido dos veces seguidas, lo suficiente como para sentir cerca la tercera, lentamente buscando meter toda su polla dentro de ella.

El culo de Asia se estaba poniendo rojo ante las embestidas tan duras como nalgadas, agitaban su carne suave hipnóticamente.

—¡MMMMNHHHGGG~!— la Argento aguanto un poderoso gemido de placer. Sintiendo como el caudal de semen llenaba y pintaba de blanco sus interiores.

Issei se trago un rugido animal al mismo tiempo que agarraba las pequeñas caderas de la rubia con sus dos manos, curvando la espalda mientras se descargaba en el ano de ella sin descanso alguno.

Su vientre caía y chocaba contra el suelo de lo hinchado que estaba, la saliva escapaba de su boca.

Sus intestinos siendo pintados de blanco, sus bolas descansaban sobre el culo de ella mientras se contraían con fuerza, la jalaba de los brazos, introduciendo más adentró su polla y soltando su semen más adentro.

Ella era tan pequeña, sus brazos podían abrazarla con facilidad por completo y acercarla más, su polla era del tamaño del antebrazo de ella y le hacía estragos cada agujero que tenía.

Su cabello se le pegaba al cuerpo del sudor, sus ojos se nublaban por las lagrimas que tenía junto a su mente nublada y la saliva escurría de su boca.

Si existía un Dios, era Issei quien la estaba follando.

Llegado a un punto; ella no resistió más y quedó inconsciente con los ojos para atrás, sufriendo unos deliciosos espasmos post-orgásmicos de una manera tan placentera que se quedaría así por un buen rato.

Issei la siguió besando, su delicioso recto le seguía exprimiendo sin miramiento alguno.

Separando su lengua de la boca de Asia, hizo lo mismo con su polla que seguía chorreando su semen, la puso boca abajo y siguió chorreando su semen por las piernas, el vientre y tetas de ella, descansando justo sobre los labios de Asia, aun dura, un par de chorros seguían soltándose en la cara de ella.

Poniendo el pulgar debajo de la pequeña boca de ella, se la abrió, y empujo su verga adentro de ella.

—Siempre me pregunte como se sentiría una boca tan linda mamándome la verga~— gruño jalándole el pelo a ella y empujando la totalidad de su verga en la garganta de ella.

—¡GHHH~!—la forma de su polla aprecio en la garganta de la fémina, haciéndole gruñir de forma erótica y placentera.

Su garganta y boca parecían un segundo coño.

Y empezó a mover sus caderas, sus bolas golpeándole la barbilla al mismo tiempo que su nariz chocaba contra su ingle, su frente contra sus abdominales, la sujeto de la garganta justo donde veía el contorno de su polla, empujando y sacándola con un ruido húmedo, su saliva bañaba su vara de carne de forma completa.

La lengua de ella debajo de su polla y empezó a lamerle las bolas, abrazándole con sus brazos la cadera, le encantaba la sensación de se ahogada con su polla.

Sentía que estaba a punto de reventar y ahogarse, pero no le importaba.

Sentirlo dentro de ella era lo mejor de la existencia

La sensación de Issei desperdigando su semen dentro de ella se sentía deliciosa, sin importar en que agujero fuera~

Se quedó allí cinco minutos, asegurándose de dejar hasta la última gota de su esperma pegada en su garganta.

Toda alojada y disparada directamente al estomago de ella, desbordando hasta que llegase a llenar su garganta de forma constante, quedándose pegada en todos los lugares de su garganta~

Era sumamente delicioso.

Suspiró y salió de ella, aún con el mástil durísimo pero al menos uno de los dos estaba satisfecho.

—Agha… Gahaha~— balbuceaba estúpidamente Asia mientras algo de semen escurría de su nariz, con una sonrisa de felicidad absoluta, era la sonrisa de una mujer que fue jodida hasta que se le hiciera papilla la mente.

Pero por ahora; esa mujer tenía un muy buen y merecido descanso.

Sintiendo unas manos detrás de él; se giró, viendo a las restantes.

Irina estaba allí, rojísima y vestida con su traje de exorcista. Había llegado en menos tiempo de lo que había esperado.

Al mismo tiempo que sentía un par de brazos abrazarle enfrente y unos pechos apretados contra su torso.

Era Xenovia.

Las dos exorcistas.

¿Las ciervas de Elohim tenían algo con él?

Pues si era así, le gustaba por donde iba la cosa.

En todo caso, no tenía ningún problema, sabía bien que las mujeres religiosas siempre eran las más pervertidas por estar siempre recatadas.

—Ahh, cabeza hueca, no te había visto en un tiempo— dijo Issei agarrando de las caderas a Irina, mirándola con una sonrisa burlona.

—No ha pasado mucho tiempo—fue la respuesta de Irina quien se sonrojo al recordar cómo le había despedido.

El Hyodo la agarro de las caderas y la alzo, poniéndola contra la pared—Se ha sentido mucho para mi~— le dijo mientras ponía sus dientes en el cuero que le cubría el pecho, y sin cuidado alguno lo rasgaba, rebelando sus tetas, no llevaba nada de ropa interior debajo de eso—. Y hablando de sentir…— con su mano, de forma descuidada, también rasgo justo una parte donde un pequeño agujero estaba para cubrir su vagina.

No dudo en hundir sus dedos en su vagina virgen. Ella no renegó y solo gimió en voz baja, sintiendo como esos dos dedos se revolvían en su interior.

—Mmm, me pregunto si te tocabas pensando en mi~— dijo Issei acariciando suavemente los labios vaginales de ella, pasando su otra mano por el culo firme de ella—. Puedo decir que te has masturbado un par de veces, esta un poco abierto, ¿de casualidad te acordaste de mi?— casi en burla cuestiono, lentamente retirando sus dedos de ella.

—Sí...Sí lo he hecho—admitió la pelinaranja respirando agitada, los dedos gruesos de Issei se sentían mejor que los suyos.

Issei empezó a frotar su glande aun cubierto de semen contra el coño de ella—¿Cuántas veces?— le gruño justamente al oído.

—S-Se-Seis...—respondió Shidou gimiendo con la lengua afuera—T-Tr-Tres si te-tenia el di-día ocu-ocupa-ocupado~

El sonido de una ensordecedora nalgada fue oída, e Issei se aferro al culo de ella, justo en la parte donde la había nalgueado—¡Bien, han sido 13 años, me asegurare de follarte seis veces al día durante trece años como remuneración!

Sentir como al golpear ese punto en específico, ellas prácticamente sufrían un orgasmo instantáneo. Debilitando sus cuerpos e invitando a recibir más placer continuo.

Irina se calmó un poco después de su orgasmo, dejó de temblar y le abrazo las caderas con las piernas para luego besarse, sintiendo como su entrada era profanada. Los dos gimieron en el beso cuando sus ojos se cerraron, saboreando la sensación de estar conectados.

La pelinaranja estaba agradeciendo mentalmente a Issei por taparle la boca, de lo contrario su voz habría sido escuchada en todos los alrededor. Su polla era tan masiva que extendió sus paredes mucho más lejos que cualquier cosa que pudiese imaginar, y causó que su mente se quedara en blanco por varios segundos. Ella logró volver a la vida cuando él tocó fondo en su concha—¡Ahhh~!

Todo su cuerpo se sentía rígido y cansado al mismo tiempo. Podía sentir su orgasmo a punto de ser traído al mundo mientras la deliciosa y gorda polla de Issei golpeaba sus paredes.

Lágrimas de placer recorrieron su adorable rostro mientras ella estaba brincando en su polla, su mente de nuevo se fue apagando mientras su cadera aumentaba lentamente de velocidad.

Los dos estaban tan cerca de correrse, sintiendo su aliento caliente contra su piel, sus grandes tetas contra su pecho, y sus pecaminosos ojos morados le hacían perder la razón y el control de su lujuria.

Ante todo el mundo, la Ojimorada jadeaba y chillaba como una puta, mientras observaba a Issei meter su polla dentro de su vagina tan duramente que parecía que la iba romper.

Sus bocas se encontraron de nuevo, sus lenguas batallando por el control en la boca de Irina mientras que su cuerpo sufría espasmos, el golpe continuo contra su útero era devastador y sumamente delicioso.

PLOP~

—¡IUUUUHHHH~!—la ojimorada hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo como la cabeza bulbosa del pene de Issei se alojaba en lo más profundo de su vientre; provocándole un nuevo orgasmo.

Los ojos de Irina se fueron a la parte posterior de su cráneo apenas sintió la dura polla de su primer y permanente amante reorganizar sus entrañas para estirarla como lo hizo con sus otras mujeres.

La baba voló de su boca mientras trataba de hablar pero no podía. Su mente se estaba volviendo loca por el ritmo cada vez más acelerado y bestial.

El calor de su polla, su cuerpo sobre ella, sus labios mordisqueando su sudoroso cuello, sus manos a tientas en sus pechos, su amigo de la infancia jodiendo su cuerpo ... ¡era demasiado para ella! ¡Era demasiado rico!

Sintió como destrozaba su ropa, llevando sus pechos a su boca para empezar a atacarlas con mucha intensidad.

Los labios de Issei se prendieron de sus pezones rosados, sus grandes senos siendo chupados como si buscase sacarles leche que aun no existía dentro de ellas, pero que aun así estrujaba y chupaba buscándolas.

—En verdad que estabas deseosa de mi polla~— declaro Issei lamiendo los pezones de ella con un gruñido casi animal—. ¡De ahora en adelante, te la voy a dar todos los días!

Y su útero fue rellenado.

El esperma salió a presión de sus bolas, haciéndolo gruñir y a ella haciéndola gemir.

El mismo se filtraba por la unión de ambos sexos, manchando el suelo con la combinación de sus jugos sexuales.

Issei no pareció siquiera importarle en lo más mínimo que ya se estaba corriendo, pareció ir más duro, subiéndole más las piernas a ella mientras sujetaba con una enorme fuerza el culo de ella. Entraba y salía con salvajismo dentro del útero lleno de semen de ella, revolviéndolo y golpeando su matriz.

—Me recuerdas a Gabriel~— murmuro Issei jalándola de las coletas mientras seguía fallándole el coño con su pansa tan llena que parecía una embarazada—. Actuando inocente, adorable y pura, pero toda una puta apenas meto mi polla dentro~— con algo de perversión le lamio la mejilla a ella, pasando su lengua por sus labios—. Y adoro lo putas que son~

Irina reclamo sus labios, sus ligues rompiéndose ante las jaladas que le hacía a sus coletas provocando que su cabello naranja cayera por sobre su cuerpo sudado, pegándose al mismo.

Ignoro esos comentarios, estaba tan caliente que solo quería coger hasta el cansancio.

Volteándola, la puso a cuatro patas en el suelo, retiro su polla dentro de la concha de ella, ignorando los ríos de semen que bajaban de su concha, y la agarro de los brazos.

—Voy a follarte tan duro que me voy a volver tu nuevo Dios~— le dijo pecaminosamente, antes de despiadadamente meter su polla por completo dentro del ano de ella. Empezando a golpear su culo con sus caderas a ritmo de pistón.

Sus gordas bolas golpeaban con fuerza su concha llena de semen, haciendo un ruido como salpicar. Haciendo gritar a la fémina con mucha intensidad.

Pasando sus manos detrás de la cabeza de ella, empezó a follarle el ano con una enorme intensidad, casi pareciendo ensañado en joderla analmente el doble de duro que con su vagina, quería volverla adicta a ser follada por el culo.

Y lo estaba logrando.

—¡OH SI~! ¡JODEME MÁS, ISE-KUN~!—Irina le imploró que lo hiciera, su ano estaba siendo destrozado por esa polla y aunque debería de dolerle, no lo hacía.

Disfrutaba la sensación de como su ano era abierto hasta limites que ni sabía, como el semen y los jugos de todas se escurría y hacía de un lubricante tan delicioso que su culo aceptaba toda esa polla más fácil que su coño.

El pelinegro le azoto las nalgas sonoramente, marcando sus dedos en su regordeta carne—Como dije, eres toda una puta cuando te la meto~ ¡Tu ano me chupa con todas sus fuerzas la polla!— declaro clavando su verga lo más hondo del recto de ella, marcándolo con su polla mientras el sudor hacía un sonido mojado cada que la golpeaba.

Gruñó con poderío, descargando su semilla en su recto, haciendo que sus ojos pasarán a la parte posterior de su cráneo, al mismo tiempo que la obligaba a alcanzar un poderoso orgasmo como ningún otro que tuvo gimiendo su nombre en la soledad de su cuarto.

Un ronco gemido salió de la boca de Issei mientras desperdigaba su semen dentro del ano de Irina.

Biológicamente, los reptiles pueden copular por más de cinco horas, en el caso de los dragones incluso los de bajo nivel podían hacerlo por días enteros sin descanso.

Como portador de Ddraig, Issei tenía una biología mesclada con eso, no sabía exactamente cuanto era su limite, pero si sabía que su semen contenía más espermatozoides que los ratones que comúnmente tenían más de ocho mil millones.

Cada día y con su nivel de energía, sus bolas siempre almacenaban una gran cantidad de semen, tanto que era doloroso no sacarlo regularmente.

E incluso así, de no ser porque estaba ebrio no las habría tocado a ninguna.

Así que estaba dándose un festín de carne en esos momentos.

Con un sonoro "¡PLOP~!" salió de Irina y la dejo deslizarse por la pared, hasta que su culo tocó el suelo y ella cayó inconsciente. Aún sufriendo de los vestigios del orgasmo anterior.

Mientras su polla chorreaba su liquido blanco y grumoso sobre el pelo de ella, pudo sentir como Xenovia se acercaba por detrás de su espalda, empezando a masturbar su polla, como queriendo que bañase a Irina más.

Un par de pegotes más salieron, volviendo el cabello naranja de la Shidou en uno color blanco semen.

Al terminar, miro como Xenovia se arrodillaba cuando el se dio la vuelta, y junto las manos, sujetando su polla entre ellas.

Casi parecía estar rezándole a su polla.

No le importo en lo más mínimo al sentir la boca de ella alrededor de su verga.

Tenía cuidado de no usar los dientes y se sentía bien, su boca era calientita y muy húmeda, casi como un coño.

Issei acaricio suavemente su pelo, sobretodo su mechón de color verde, lo aparto de su frente con suavidad, para luego agarrárselo con fuerza.

Tal vez si no estuviera con la cerveza nublándole los sentidos y aumentando su libido, se habría aguantado el deseo de empujar toda su polla de una en la garganta de ella.

Esta vez no.

Los ojos dorados de la Quarta se abrieron enormemente cuando la verga de Issei fue empujada de una sola en su garganta pequeña, empujando y sacando su polla a un ritmo bestial.

Como lo hacía anteriormente; parecía que en su frenesí pensaba que su boca era su coño.

No le desagradaba a ninguna, incluso la sensación de asfixia de sentía muy pero muy bien.

Sus labios fruncidos trataban de chupar lo que podía, su lengua lamia el glande cada que lo sacaba hasta tocar sus labios y cada que lo metía hasta tocar la boca de su estomago. Sus gordas bolas le golpeaban la barbilla cada vez, y su frente golpeaba sus duros abomínales, la saliva bañaba por completo el falo de carne de Issei.

Si ya de por sí la polla del Sekiryuutei estaba lubricada por los jugos de todas y su propio semen, ahora lo estaba aún y mejor, totalmente limpia.

Issei saco lentamente su verga dentro de la garganta de ella, sintiendo como se contraía al sentir que dejaba de ser rudo con su garganta, dejando que su polla saliera finalmente.

Limpia no sería la definición de como la había dejado Xenovia, "lustrada" quedaba mejor, estaba brillante y reluciente con la saliva de ella.

Lagrimas y saliva salían de la boca y ojos de la portadora de Durandal, incluso algo de moco goteaba de su nariz, y al ver eso, Issei empezó a empujar su polla contra las fosas nasales de ella, trataba de conseguir aire pero lo único que iba a le iba a permitir hacer era oler su polla.

Se sintió embriagada más pronto que tarde, el olor era intenso y la polla que había estado arando con su garganta no ayudaba en nada.

—Hmmm— soltó Issei moviendo sus caderas, abofeteando las mejillas de ella con su polla, viendo como se creaba un pequeño charco de jugos vaginales debajo de ella—. No se si hacerte un gangbang o algo más, hace tiempo que no lo hago.

—¿Gang…?— antes de que Xenovia pudiese terminar, miro una pequeña daga aparecer en la mano de Issei.

Y luego vio aparecer siete Issei…

—Hay Dios…— ni le importo el dolor de cabeza que vino después.

Sabía que el dolor/placer que tendría más tarde sería muchísimo peor.

Uno de los Issei la beso amorosamente mientras el resto se encargaba de arrancarle la ropa descuidadamente, acariciando su cuerpo con un detalle y cuidado enormes.

Otros se encargaban de chupar sus pechos hasta dejar perfectamente duros sus pezones rosados, enrollando sus lenguas en las puntas erectas.

Xenovia estaba en lo más cercano al cielo en la tierra, haciéndola llegar al orgasmo una y otra vez.

Y solamente estaba siendo tocada, ninguno hacia algo como usar sus otras "herramientas" en ella... aun...

O eso fue hasta que el que estaba en sus piernas la jalo para ponerla más cerca.

Sintiendo como empezaba a frotarse incesantemente contra su raja húmeda, haciéndola gemir. Antes de ser sentada en el suelo donde estaba, sintiendo como era sentada justo sobre la polla de otro Issei, entrando justamente dentro de su ano al mismo tiempo que sentía entrar al otro dentro de su coño.

—¿¡D-D-Dos al mismo tiempo!?— pregunto ella antes de que su cabeza fuese agarrada junto a sus manos y tetas.

—No solo dos, cariño— declaro el Issei que la sostenía la cabeza, frotando su polla contra sus labios—. Siete al mismo tiempo~

Y la metió de golpe en su caliente y húmeda boca mientras que dos ponían las manos de la fémina en sus vergas y otro se masturbaba con sus grandes pechos.

Profanaban todos los lugares de su cuerpo, usándolos para satisfacer su lujuria, las dos pollas que estaban en su ano y coño se sincronizaban para que cuando una saliera la otra entrase, lo mismo con la que tenía en la boca que era empujada justo cuando la embestían hacia adelante, su cuerpo era agitado como si fuese un juguete.

Sentir el calor y el olor de las pollas era un martirio y un deleite para ella. La embriagaban aún más que el propio alcohol; dejándole aún más ida de lo que estaba.

Sentía que toda su carne se iba a deshacer ante ese trato tan bestial y a la vez tan delicioso, hasta el ultimo trozo de su carne estaba siendo marcada con el aroma de la polla de Issei.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que las sintió palpitar; parecía que habían pasado horas en las que los 7 Issei's le hacían lo que se les daba la gana a su cuerpo. Realmente solo habían pasado unos minutos, los minutos más largos de toda la vida de Xenovia.

Como una religiosa, estaba prohibido siquiera considerar pensar en hacer cosas como las que hacía ahora mismo, pero ahora era una demonio, podría pecar todo lo que quisiera.

El pecado era parte de su esencia, y era la mejor cosa que le había pasado.

Oyó gruñir a los siete jóvenes de cabellos color cuervo y de un momento a otro fue inundada por un enorme caudal de leche espesa.

No solo fue en uno de sus agujeros, sino todo ángulo de su cuerpo fue completamente repleto con semen hasta que desbordara, sus mejillas se hincharon enormemente ante la cantidad demencial de leche que había depositado dentro de su garganta.

Algo de esperma salió por su nariz debido a que su cuerpo ya no era capaz de soportar todo lo que le era lanzado.

Poco más y le salía hasta por los oídos.

O por los ojos, ya ni sabia donde estaba surcando el semen, o mejor dicho, no sabia por donde no estaba el semen de todos los Issei que la habían follado.

Sintió pronto la sensación de vacío en su cuerpo profanado, salvó en el agujero de su coño que seguía siendo bombardeado por litros y litros de semen.

Su mente estaba destrozada, los nervios de su cuerpo estaban en shock de placer absoluto, el semen chorreaba de sus agujeros de forma deliciosa.

Ya no estaba consciente, hacía rato que su mente se había desconectado de su cuerpo.

Solo quedaban las sensaciones que le daban temblores en todo el cuerpo, desde el cerebro a las piernas, todo se estaba deshaciendo por completo en el placer que sentía.

Con el semen escurriéndole por la nariz, una hermosa sonrisa de puta en su cara y los ojos nublados, ella murmuro—Quiero más~— y se quedo dormida de golpe.

—Y quedan dos...—el destilado de manzana dorada era extra concentrado; normalmente, el efecto en su persona no debería durar más de 10 minutos. Pero habían pasado 6 horas desde que había empezado, y no iba a parar hasta terminar.

Sonrió, tal vez demasiado perversamente, al ver a las que quedaban desde arriba, con sus pequeños cuerpos contraídos tratando de ocultar sus pequeños pechos.

Koneko y Gasper.

Se relamió los labios levemente, mirando con una sonrisa enorme a ambas niñas, que temblaban levemente mientras lo veían.

Y no era por miedo.

Su erección se puso más dura de ser eso posible.

Era por la creciente excitación que inundaba sus jóvenes pero eróticos cuerpos.

—Sate, sate, sate— dijo Issei sonriendo enormemente mientras las miraba a ambas con algo de perversión—. ¿Cuál de ustedes será la primera?— pregunto alzando la cara de ambas, sujetando sus mentones suavemente. Las miradas algo nerviosas pero nubladas por la lujuria de ambas se posaron sobre él—A menos que quieran las dos al mismo tiempo~

Ambas se miraron entre si, antes de sonrojarse enormemente—Ujum…

Issei abrió los ojos enormemente cuando ellas aceptarán al unísono, a pesar de su cara sorprendida, ellas pudieron ver su polla palpitar en aprobación—Bien… esta noche comeré sopa de gatita y vampirita— les dijo burlonamente antes de inclinarse y sin nada de pudor meter su lengua dentro de la boca de Koneko.

La oyó gemir en cuanto sus manos viajaron a sus nalgas suavecitas, apretándolas suavemente.

Separo su boca de ella, y abrazo a Gasper con su otro brazo para igualmente empezar a besarla con amor y tranquilidad.

La lengua de la Dhampir era muy tímida.

Aún no dejaba de ser algo asustadiza con el contacto pero ya se le pasaría. Sobretodo por como Issei le acariciaba el culo también a ella, al mismo tiempo que lo hacia con Koneko.

En verdad que de no estar ebrio como un borracho empedernido no haría eso.

La resaca del día siguiente valdría totalmente la pena por todo lo que había hecho.

Issei las puso en una pose muy curiosa, a Koneko la puse en el suelo a cuatro patas, al mismo tiempo que agarraba de las piernas a Gasper, hundiendo su cara en el coño mojado de ella, frotando su nariz contra ella mientras frotaba su polla contra el ano de la Nekomata.

Sabía que el efecto del alcohol las distraería del dolor que sentirían. Así que, ¡provecho!

Además, muy en el fondo quería hacer pagar a Koneko por todas las veces que le golpeo, y aun más, a Gasper por como le había confundido el pene por años.

Era algo vengativo, pero era un dragón. No uno oriental que era bueno y toda esa madre, no, era uno occidental que era bien malote.

Las iba a follar tan duro que el pene les iba a salir por las bocas, lo cual era posible comparando los tamaños que ambas tenían en comparación de su verga.

—Nghh~ ¡Uff! Y creí que Asia estaba apretada~— dijo Issei, lamiendo y soplando en el coño de Gasper apenas entro suavemente en el culo de Koneko, sintiendo lo estrecho que era, tanto que apenas y podía moverse.

No por mucho, lo planeaba dejar tan abierto que podría entrar cuando quisiese.

La tomo de las caderas con ligera fuerza, decidido en entrar en ese pequeño lugar cueste lo que cueste.

Al mismo tiempo que empezaba a lamerle el coño a Gasper, rosado y que se miraba como el coño de una niña pequeña a pesar de tener 15 años. Su lengua entro, lamiendo cariñosamente allí, casi como en burla mientras su polla finalmente podía entrar dentro de ella.

Un notable bulto se notaba en la barriga de la nekomata, quien salivaba con los ojos hacia atrás. Siendo atravesada por esa dura lanza.

Issei apenas iba por la mitad de su polla metida dentro de ella, y planeaba meter hasta la base dentro de su rico culito de loli.

—¡GAÉ...BOLG!

—¡KYA~!— soltó Koneko cuando toda la polla de Issei atravesó su recto de tal forma que sentía como si hubiera llegado hasta su corazón.

Se corrió al instante, su coño soltando sus dulces jugos vaginales para manchar el suelo bajo ella.

Ante las embestidas que Issei empezó a darle a su pequeño culito, ella se puso en puntillas, sintiendo como era penetrada de forma ruda y descuidada, con solo una mano Issei podía follarla como una bestia y con la otra comerle el coño a Gasper.

Sus cuerpos menuditos eran lo mejor, su polla y lengua se daban un festín total e inigualable.

—Joder~— gruño Issei agarrando y estrujando el pequeño culo de la albina—. Este es el culo más apretado en el que he estado~— gruño agarrando la colita de ella justo cuando había salido junto a sus orejitas de gatita ya sanadas.

Cada que empujaba su polla hacía adelante jalaba hacía atrás las colas de ella, buscando llega lo más adentro posible dentro de ella. Cosa que hacía, el bulto en su vientre se hacía más y más grande a cada jodido segundo que pasaba.

El sonido del culo de ella resonó justo en el momento que Issei la nalgueaba con una enorme fuerza y la sujetaba del área donde la había azotado—Voy a marcar cada centímetro de tu culo con mi polla~ ¡Y voy a asegurarme de dejarlo bien abierto~!

—¡KUH~!—ambas niñas escupieron algo de saliva al sentir como las respectivas partes del cuerpo de Issei se enterraban en lo profundo de sus cuerpos.

En Gasper la lengua de Issei se alargo de forma inhumanamente posible hasta empezar a tocar su útero, al mismo tiempo que metía y sacaba su polla completa dentro de ella, haciéndola temblar y sacudirse cada que sus nalgas eran agitadas por las embestidas de Issei.

A nivel genético, Koneko ya estaba siendo básicamente marcada por Issei.

Los gatos machos tenían picos en sus penes para asegurarse de raspar el interior de la hembra, los dragones tenían penes más grandes que cualquier otra raza, y su versión de eso era dejar a las mujeres tan abiertas que no podrían quedar satisfechas con alguien más o siquiera utilizable.

Además de eso, las Nekoshou se sentían atraídas por los mejores machos, los de mejor cuerpo, los de mayor poder, con los que tenían las mejores pollas.

No por nada Kuroka se le lanzaba a Issei apenas lo veía.

Y su hermana seguía de forma excelente sus pasos. Las bolas de Issei golpeaban el coño de ella con una enorme fuerza, mientras este abría un poco más las piernas para chocar más profundamente su polla dentro de ella—Tienes el culo más apretado que Kuroka~— siseo Issei sin que la albina le escuchase, jalando sus colas con gran fuerza al mismo tiempo que le jalaba de las orejitas con su mano libre.

Sus bolas siendo bañadas por los jugos de la Nekoshou mientras que bebía de la concha de Gasper con un placer enorme, era como beber de una fuente.

La vampiresa hecho la cabeza hacia atrás con gusto, corriéndose con fuerza y llenándole la boca con sus jugos.

El culo de Koneko era aplastado cada vez que Issei empujaba sus caderas contra ella, incluso con su resistencia de [Torre] sus nalgas se ponían rojas ante los embates del Hyodo, quien separo su boca del coño de Gasper y luego la recostó en el suelo—Voy a concentrarme en mi, gatita~— le dijo Issei recargando su peso sobre ella, metiendo hasta el fondo su polla.

Koneko gimió con muchísima fuerza, casi cayéndose de la mesa donde Issei la había puesto debido a las embestidas propinadas por el pelinegro.

Un gruñido gutural fue soltado desde la garganta de Issei, sonriendo mientras sentía como su polla estaba apunto de explotar. La Nekomata gimió con muchísima fuerza, casi cayéndose de la mesa debido a las embestidas propinadas por el pelinegro.

Con un par de envestidas más, ocurrió lo que iba a ocurrir desde el comienzo, y lo que ambos ansiaban.

El Hyodo se descargó con un gruñido que perfectamente podría describirse como animal. Tomándola con firmeza de las caderas para asegurarse de que ella no se separaría de él por nada del mundo.

Jalando las colas de ella para asegurarse que ni un solo centímetro de diferencia separase la carne de ambos, sintiendo como el ano de ella le estrujaba y le hacía pintar cada parte de ella con su semen, el vientre de la albina hinchándose enormemente.

El bulto dejo de ser notorio debido a que su barriga colgaba y chocaba contra la mesa de madera debajo de ella.

Todo su pequeño cuerpo sufría de un fuerte orgasmo que estaba siendo alargado por las sensaciones que sentía en todo su ser, marcando ese sentimiento en cada célula de su cuerpo y en cada nervio.

Sintió como pronto una sensación de vacío la llenaba solo para ser reemplazada por otra pero en un lugar diferente.

Más abajo, su vagina fue abierta al igual que su ano fue abierto con anterioridad. Dejando paso a la polla que destrozó su himen hasta chocar contra la entrada de su cuello uterino.

Hubo un chispazo de dolor en su cuerpo durante unos segundos, antes de que Issei empezara a moverse sintiendo como el pequeño coño de ella empezaba a mojarse con cada movimiento que hacía, sus paredes vaginales succionando cada parte de su vara de carne.

Ambos gruñían levemente ante los embates dados, se sentía increíble. Koneko apretaba demasiado y su cuerpecito era tan adictivo como la mejor de las drogas. Las manos de Issei descansaron sobre las piernas de la pequeña, besándole la cabeza e inhalando el aroma de su cabello, los brazos musculosos del pelinegro abrazaron el pequeño vientre de la albina, empezando a volverse más violento dentro de la vagina de ella.

A la Nekoshou no le importó para nada, es más, lo disfrutaba.

El alcohol en su cuerpo y la presencia de un macho "activo" su celo, así que estaba aprovechando todo en un solo instante.

Casi como si quisiera profanar el cuerpo de ella, sus manos finalmente terminaron en los pequeños senos de ella, al mismo tiempo que su boca quedaba en el cuello de Koneko y empezaba a dejarle chupetes, pellizcando sus rosados y duros pezones justo cuando su glande golpeaba el cuello uterino de ella.

Koneko empezó a maullar con ligera fuerza, sintiendo como le golpeaba con algo de fuerza. Issei apenas había metido la mitad de su polla dentro de ella, eso era suficiente para llegar hasta lo más profundo dentro de ella, pero para él no era suficiente eso, quería traspasar su útero, querían golpear su cérvix, quería que su polla estirara todo el interior de la chica.

Quería marcar hasta el ultimo lugar del cuerpo de ella con su polla y su presencia, quería simplemente volverla su hembra.

Y ella le dejaba hacerlo, porque también quería ser completamente suya.

Issei le dio la vuelta a la pequeña albina, empezando a meterse más adentro de ella y agarrándola de sus redondas y firmes nalgas, jalando las colas de ella cuando lograba meterse lo más adentro posible, sintiendo como el útero de ella empezaba a ceder, su lengua se paso por las mejillas de ella y lamio cariñosamente sus rosados labios, pidiendo la entrada.

Ella los abrió, dejando que su lengua entrara para jugar con la propia.

Los jugos de su coño empezaban a chorrear de forma desmedida por el suelo, los genitales de los dos chocaban con un mojado sonido de carne con carne, las bolas de Issei azotaban el trasero de la loli albina con fuerzas.

Ella maullaba y gruñía con fuerza, un pequeño charco formándose debajo de ella con cada embestida realizada a su chocho húmedo.

Sus lenguas jugaban entre si como un gato y un ratón, apretaba de vez en cuando el culo de ella justo cuando su polla llegaba a empujar contra su cuello uterino, apunto de traspasarlo.

PLOP~

Con un movimiento fuerte y poderoso, entro dentro de ella pero no le dio descanso alguno. Metiéndose con fuerza, golpeando su cérvix

El grito que ella soltó fue tapado por los labios y lengua de Issei, quien empezó a azotar su polla a altas velocidades, sintiendo mientras pellizcaba los pezones de ella como el corazón de la albina palpitaba, sus caderas le aplastaban las nalgas y su polla palpitaba dentro de su útero.

Estaba ansioso y ella lo sabía, así que apretó lo más que podía sus pliegues vaginales. Sintiendo como era partida casi en dos por cada embestida propiciada.

Justo al momento que se avecinaba el final, justo cuando sintió que iba a ser rota a la mitad, con la polla de Issei estando tan apunto de correrse que dolía, le jalo las colas más cerca de su ingle y se aseguro de meterse lo más adentro de ella.

No tardó en liberar su poderosa carga seminal dentro del útero de la gata albina, dejando que cada pegote espeso y blanco inflara el vientre ya de por sí hinchado de Koneko.

Casi parecía una manguera apuntando dentro de ella, soltando un liquido espeso y blanquecino dentro de ella, sus bolas se contraían mientras liberaban su contenido en lo más profundo dentro de ella, justamente dentro de su fabrica de bebes~

Cómo con las demás, no le importaba para nada si la estaba dejando embarazada. Solo quería sentir más y más placer.

Aunque con el cuerpo tan pequeño de Koneko, la apariencia de embarazada que estaba teniendo se veía un poco ilegal.

Pero en esos jodidos momentos, no le importaba a ninguno de los dos.

Al contrario, era algo excitante para Issei, quien ya se encontraba algo agotado después de estar con todas.

Gruñendo, sacó su polla de la concha de la gata con un sonoro "¡POP~!". Dejando que su semilla escurriera hacia el suelo.

Un par de disparos y de pegotes de esperma más hicieron que el cabello blanco de Koneko fuera cubierto levemente por su semen, junto a su bella carita desenfocada por el placer.

Ella cayó pesadamente sobre la mesa de la sala recreativa, prácticamente inconsciente.

Pero sus caderas meneándose, sintiendo los espasmos directo en su útero y en todo su cuerpo, haciéndole sentir un placer enorme que solo se alargaba por el semen saliendo de sus agujeros.

Una cosa era totalmente segura: no podría caminar bien por unos días.

Ese pensamiento simplemente la hizo sonreír estúpidamente por el placer que sentía en todo su cuerpo, y por como la trataría Issei estando paralitica. Mientras tanto, el mencionado se trono el cuello, una más.

Ahora solo faltaba una, la más importante de todas, su pequeña y linda vampira rubia capaz de detener el tiempo. Eso le sonaba algo...meh...seguro era otra cosa.

La vio, temblando de anticipación con su conchita escurriendo sus dulces jugos de amor.

Se miraba temblorosa, entre asustada y excitada, sonrojada con una buena cantidad de brilloso liquido vaginal escurriendo en su vagina.

Yep, la iba a follar y la iba a follar duro.

Camino hacia ella a paso calmo, la alzó y se sentó en uno de los muebles. Colocándola en su regazo, su pene empezó a frotarse contra su raja mojada.

Acaricio el brazo de metal de ella suavemente, sin decir ni una palabra, se concentro en subirle una pierna y abrírsela para dejar ver los interiores de sus labios vaginales.

—Grita duro— le susurro al oído, relamiéndose los labios y mordiendo su oreja picuda—. Quiero oírte gritar con todas tus fuerzas~

—Ah~—Gasper gimió suavemente, aunque su brazo fuera de metal, se sentía tan bien su caricia.

Al mismo tiempo que el Hyodo empezó a meterse de forma lenta dentro del coño de la pequeña rubia, agarrando con una mano sus pequeñas caderas.

Siguió su camino, rompiendo el himen de Gasper, haciéndola gritar mientras era desvirgada.

Su himen lentamente era traspasado, lentamente se estaba volviendo en una mujer, en la mujer de Issei…y eso solamente le hacía sentir mejor.

Los labios y dientes del pelinegro se prendieron del cuello de ella, como un depredador, dejando chupetes en la carne inmaculada de ella, su pequeño cuerpo siendo tapado por el musculoso y bronceado cuerpo del Sekiryuutei encima de ella.

Empujaba dentro, fuera, a los lados, estirando su vagina más que cualquier otro pudiera hacerlo, marcando cada lugar dentro suyo como su propiedad.

Todo este proceso duró aproximadamente un lapso de diez minutos completos, ambos individuos estaban haciendo gemidos lujuriosos y gruñidos animales, sin importar quién los estuviera mirando o escuchando en este momento. Issei se quería asegurar de marcar cada lugar de ella con su verga, como si quisiera hacerla su propiedad.

Sentía como ella se escurría y chorreaba sus jugos por toda la circunferencia de su polla.

 _Me va a arruinar._

Eso fue todo lo que ella pensó cuando el glande empezó a empujar contra su útero, abriéndolo como si fuese hecho para él.

No iba a poder estar con ningún otro hombre si lo dejaba continuar, pero ya no le podía importar menos.

Una embestida fue todo lo que Issei hizo para terminar, la embistió a una velocidad tal que ella ni siquiera supo cuando, pero su cuello uterino ya estaba traspasado.

Su cuerpo mismo tembló completamente ante la nueva sensación, antes de sentir un poderoso chispazo de placer que comenzaba directo desde su conchita estirada hasta el resto de su cuerpo, generando la reacción final en ambos.

Un rugido como el de una bestia.

Un chillido igual al de una puta cualquiera.

La vagina de ella chorreando sus jugos alrededor, sobre y por la verga del pelinegro.

La polla de él soltando su semen dentro de ella, mezclándose con la corrida de ella, los fluidos sexuales de ambos parecían una manguera bombeando agua y un aspersor soltando sus líquidos por todo el lugar.

Relamiendo sus labios, Issei la sujeto del culo, dejando que su semen quedase alejado en lo profundo del útero de ella, pellizcando las nalgas suaves de la rubia, sintiendo como temblaba, solo se podía ver las pequeñas piernas de ella temblando con Issei poniendo su cuerpo sobre ella.

El rostro que ella tenía parecía como el de algún animal pordiosero, saliva, moco, lagrimas y sudor se mezclaban en todo su rostro, los dientes y labios apretados en una sonrisa tonta, sus ojos rodando a la parte trasera de su cráneo.

—Descansa cariño— le dijo sacando lentamente su polla de ella, el afrodisiaco finalmente estaba bajando, y el cansancio, aunque mínimo, allí estaba.

Lo bueno es que ahora quedaban dos: las que fueron causante de eso...aunque una fue la causante mayor. Justo cuando pensó eso, sintió las manos pequeñas ero afiladas de la que había hecho que toda esa faena comenzase, el olor a alcohol que tenia era suficiente para embriagarle a él también.

Y lentamente, fue cayendo presa de aquella sustancia.

En honor a la verdad, Ddraig antes era un macho.

Si, por bizarro que sonase, realmente no es algo como que era una mujer, se lo oculto a todos y se lo revelo a él por estar enamorada o algo por él estilo.

Ddraig antes era un hombre en cuerpo y en espíritu, e Issei quiso poder sacar a su amigo de la Sacred Gear, así que le creo un cuerpo hecho de carne.

Sin embargo, estaba el problema de que había empezado como un embrión en el momento que Ddraig introdujo su alma adentro, y de forma aleatoria había cambiado sus cromosomas a femeninos.

Una cosa llevo a la otra, y bueno, para pasar el tiempo le gustaba joder con su compañero.

Entiéndase **con** su compañero, molestarlo era divertido, follarselo era mejor.

No ayudaba que había aceptado bastante bien el ser mujer.

Así que cuando Issei estaba con ganas, ella salía totalmente desnuda para hacerle cosas nada cristianas.

Justo como ahora.

El calor bordeaba una caliente y seductora pegajosidad rodeaban su pene. La vara estaba atrapada en un estrecho tubo de carne pegajosa que se apretaba contra él y producía un sonido húmedo y apagado mientras lo masajeaba intensamente.

—Nmhhh, nhh, slurp, hmh.

Sus labios sostenían firmemente la base y ella chupaba dulcemente el pene completamente hinchado cada vez que movía la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Usaba su lengua para aplicar cuidadosamente la saliva que llenaba su boca y un poco se escapaba de los pequeños espacios en las esquinas para llegar a su entrepierna.

El placer fue suficiente para aturdirle y derretir su mente, pero Issei finalmente consiguió concentrar sus pensamientos. Respondió al placer carnal mirando su entrepierna... ni se había dado cuenta cuando ella ya estaba mamando su verga.

—Nph, lick, gph, slurp, nh, pwah. Ahh, creo que la Hime se nos quiere unir~— dijo sacando la verga de su boca y aplastándola entre sus tetas, mirando a la pelinegra que aun no podía ni caminar.

Issei vio de reojo a la princesa de cabello azabache, notando como su mano derecha estaba entre sus dobladas piernas. Masturbándose de seguro para intentar aplacar el placer que tenía.

El pelinegro sonrió en respuesta, un corazón azul salió del pecho de ella, y empezó a flotar lentamente hacía Issei, sus piernas escurriendo sus jugos en el suelo.

Su mojado coño quedo justo sobre la cara de Issei, con la pelirroja dejando su polla lo suficientemente lubricada como para que brillase incluso, haciendo que ella alinease su coño contra ella.

Las dos cayeron al mismo tiempo.

—¡Ghu~!—ambas ahogaron un gemido en lo más profundo de sus gargantas, sintiendo las cosas de Issei enterrarse en sus feminidades.

Eran imágenes contrarias de como podía ser una mujer en el sexo.

Ddraig empezó a brincar de forma desmesurada en su cadera, su enorme culo gordo agitándose con el más mínimo movimiento, sus gordas y gigantes tetas se movían con sus pezones endurecidos rebotando arriba y abajo, los dientes apretados con saliva saliendo de su boca, los ojos viendo al techo, con el rostro de una prostituta de primera clase.

Akeno gemía bastante suave, de forma casi tímida, su coño chorreaba sus jugos en la boca de Issei, su cara sonrojada con los ojos cerrados, soltando sonidos lindos y adorables, casi pareciendo una virgen.

Eran dos caras de la misma moneda, ambas siendo tratadas por el semental bajo ellas.

—¡Nghhhhhh! ¡Ohhhhhhh, nghhhhh!

Cada una de las dos reaccionaba diferente a las diferentes formas en las que Issei la trataba, la dragona puta gimiendo ruidosamente cuando era empapada con rudeza por Issei, y la sacerdotisa del trueno pareciendo una niña inocente cuando comía su coño.

—¡Nn, gh... hahh, hhhh... nhh, nnnhhhh!— en lo que sólo podría llamarse una retorcida forma de camaradería, Ddraig parecía saber que sonido soltaría Issei cuando brincaba sobre su polla de diferentes formas. Con cada sonido, mandaba vibraciones directo al coño de Akeno, su excitación se hacía más grande, el sudor empapaba todo su cuerpo, y su piel sonrojada, su cuerpo y su carne interna pegajosa se derretía.

La lengua gruesa de Issei hacia maravillas con su coño, entrando en su agujero para sacar más de sus jugos dulces y sabrosos para degustarlos como se debía.

Bebía completamente cada gota de los jugos de la Himejima, metiendo su lengua hasta lo más fondo de la vagina de ella.

Oyendo sus dulces gemidos que, con los alaridos llenos de placer de la pelirroja ojiverde, parecían un delicioso coro de ángeles cantándole únicamente a él.

El agujero de Ddraig se había ensanchado y la carne interior de color rosa chupaba su dura lanza masculina tanto que la sacaba un poco cuando lo hacía. Su apretada carne vaginal se mantenía húmeda y pegajosa por los jugos de amor que fluían, así que su vara estaba rodeada, acariciada y lamida por una sensación de derretimiento, su cuerpo entero estaba dándole una sabrosa descarga de placer

Estaba demasiado sensible por las constantes corridas de descanso, ni siquiera podría seguir de no ser porque los dragones carecían de tiempo de refracción. Pero el cuerpo de Ddraig era simplemente delicioso y demasiado compatible con el suyo, su polla parecía una espada en su funda.

Tenía que terminar con eso sí o sí.

Tendría que dar todo lo que tenia en ese ultimo embate... en más de un sentido.

Hablando de eso, empezó a sentir como sus bolas empezaban a estrujarse con fuerza, signo de lo inevitable.

Movió más rápido su lengua en la concha de Akeno, asegurándose de lamerlo con mucho empeño. Poniéndolas a ambas al mismo tiempo en el limite que sus sexos y corduras eran capaces de soportar hasta que las llevo a un punto de quiebre con cero retorno y el mismo llegase a ese punto, donde por fin dejaron todo salir.

Su semilla salió prácticamente a presión de su polla, sus bolas estrujándose mientras soltaba su contenido dentro de la mujer dragón.

Al mismo tiempo los jugos vaginales de Akeno empezaron a chorrear sin control sobre su cara, haciéndole beber la miel de ella de forma directa.

Ambas féminas soltaron un alarido de placer puro mientras miraba el techo, siendo presas de un poderoso e intenso orgasmo que las sacudió desde la fibra más pequeña del cuero cabelludo hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies.

Issei gruño sintiendo como era exprimido, su cuerpo entero temblando mientras sentía como las dos se corrían por un largo rato, extendiendo su propio orgasmo.

Estuvieron así por unos quince o veinte minutos, entre los cuales sus orgasmos terminaron y ellas pudieron reponerse de los espasmos posteriores a estos.

Cayendo sobre el pelinegro, sudorosas, jadeantes, cansadas y chorreantes de fluidos corporales.

Y sobretodo, satisfechas.

No sabían si era de día y eso era lo mejor.

 **Sirzechs Lucifer pregunta por su hermana.**

—Dile de mi parte que se puede ir a tomar por culo y que no me llame hasta la cena.

 **Esta preguntando por los gemidos y golpes contra la pared de hace rato.**

—Pues...dile que estábamos viendo una película en 4D, tal vez se la trague.

Issei informo a Omega de su situación al mismo tiempo que se recostaba sobre el suelo, viendo como todas se arrastraban como zombis para abrazarle y dormirse cerca de él.

Suspiro largamente, recostándose sobre el estomago de Irina—Voy a tener que dar muchas explicaciones mañana.

* * *

En la oscuridad que le proporcionaba esa noche sin luna, Vali estaba parado sobre la punta del edificio principal de las Academia Kuoh con sus alas blancas de celdas azules desplegadas, disfrutando de la tranquilidad que le daba.

Si bien le gustaba pelear, también gustaba de momentos de tranquilidad.

El buscar siempre rivales fuertes le había traído tanto amigos como enemigos, mucho más de lo último por obvias razones.

Cuando era más joven, Azazel había comentado que si seguía así, ocurrirían dos cosas:

Se volvía tan fuerte que buscarla el suicidio por estar tan aburrido. Cosa que más de uno había hecho.

O encontraba a alguien más fuerte que él que nunca podría superar.

Nunca espero que el caído acertara, sobre todo con la última.

Cerro sus ojos azules; recordando el día que se encontró con su rival jurado.

El Sekiryuutei, Hyodo Issei.

 _Padres normales, hermana normal. Lo único relevante es que_ _ **él**_ _participó en el asesinato de su familia y que sobrevivió de manera simplemente milagrosa._

No pensó que sería un reto verdadero para él, aunque Azazel nuevamente le había advertido.

 _Aunque los registros digan lo contrario, él viene de un linaje poderoso._ _ **Nosotros**_ _nos encargamos de que_ _ **ellos**_ _no figuren allí._

Nunca supo el porqué, pero las palabras de Azazel le llenaron de intriga. La forma en que habló le hizo imaginar que había algo detrás de la historia de su rival.

 _Los hijos de Adán siempre son un problema._

 _¿Qué me habrá querido decir con eso?._ Fue el pensamiento del peliplata, quien cerró sus ojos; sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos, tanto que no se dio cuenta de la presencia detrás de él.

—¿Qué te tiene tan pensativo, Vali?—abrió sus ojos azules y se giró, los orbes grises apagados y aparentemente carentes de vida que le devolvieron la mirada le sorprendieron un poco.

—Ophis…¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó, viendo a la persona frente a él.

Era una niña, que apenas y le llegaba un poco más arriba de la cintura. Con un cabello negro que le llegaba hasta el trasero, vistiendo como una Loli gótica, con unas cintas moradas que formaban una "X" como única tapadera para sus pezones.

La niña solo inclinó la cabeza, viéndole como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza—¿Lo has olvidado, Vali? La Brigada atacará y necesito ver que todo salga según lo planeado.

—Pues a eso mismo me refiero. Ouroboros rara vez sale a supervisar—Ophis solo le sonrió, o al menos, eso intentó.

—Cao Cao me recomendó salir, para poder estirar las piernas y no aburrirme—respondió, "sentándose" en el aire y moviendo sus piernas como si fuera una niña pequeña.

El Hakuryouko frunció el ceño, más no dijo nada, volviendo a sumergirse en sus pensamientos.

Ophis le miró fijamente—¿Pensando en tú rival?—no recibió respuesta alguna, pero era más de lo que necesitaba.

Tras unos momentos, Vali habló—¿Qué sabes de él?

—Si es con respecto a lo que te dijo Azazel, todo es cierto.—respondió aún mirándolo, ocasionándole una ligera incomodidad.

—¿Qué problema tienen los seres sobrenaturales con él? Sé que tanto Ddraig como Albion ocasionaron grandes problemas a los dioses, demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos así como demás razas por igual. Pero no entiendo la razón de tanto odio.

—Es porque les tienen miedo.

Las palabras de Ophis fueron como un balde de agua fría para el peliplata, quien no creía lo que había escuchado.

—…¿Qué?—¿Los dioses? ¿Miedo de los humanos? ¡Era una total estupidez!

¡Ellos eran dioses! ¡Seres que escapaban de la comprensión humana!

—Es por eso que tienen miedo.—hablo la Loli, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos— _ **Génesis 1:27**_

—"Así que Dios creó a la humanidad a su imagen y semejanza. Los creo a partir de la imagen de Dios".

—El día que Elohim creó a Adán, les demostró a los dioses que su propia creación podría llegar a ser un problema. Cuando el "Padre de la Humanidad" se reveló contra su creador, hizo que los temores de los dioses fueran confirmados.—contó Ophis con neutralidad—Nunca había estado tan cerca de la divinidad como Adán, aunque él no la buscaba…en cambio, inconscientemente, los hijos querían imitar a su padre.

 _Los hijos de Adán siempre son un problema._

Ahora las palabras del caído parecían cobrar sentido—Más de uno casi logro ponerse a la altura de los dioses, a día de hoy, miles de ellos son aclamados por lo que dejaron en los anales de la historia, aunque ninguno la alcanzó realmente; ellos, confiados, pensaron que nunca llegaría nadie a retarlos.

—Pero entonces llegó un día, cuando nació un humano, que hasta los dioses más olvidados exclamaron su nombre. Todos lo sentían, los dioses tuvieron miedo de él y de lo que podía llegar a ser. Ocultaron todo rastro de su familia, es un esfuerzo vano de mantenerlo lejos de ellos, para que nunca los tuviera que desafiar.

—¿Hablas de…?

—Sí, habló de él.

Entonces Vali entendió algo muy importante y sonrío ante eso.

 _¿Se podría decir que eres el "Heredero de Adán"?_

Ahora todo cuadraba.

Y eso le emocionaba.

* * *

 _ **Bueno, siendo casi las 12 AM del día 25 de Marzo (¿?) me he dignado a terminar el capítulo.**_

 _ **A pesar del sueño que me atormenta, me he esforzado en terminar este capítulo y les he traído esto, con algo de ricura y algo de intriga.**_

 _ **Me he enganchado mucho con el manga de Shuumatsu no Valikyrie, y eso se nota en el último fragmento del capítulo (el cual espero haberme explicado bien).**_

 _ **Por cierto, arriba les dije que quería hablarles de algo y es sobre el fic.**_

 _ **Verán, a mí me gusta llevar las cosas de forma ordenada (cosa irónica cuando mi cuarto está hecho mierda) así que he decidido que todo Dragontale lo dividiré en 3 partes, o fics que abarcarán desde ciertos volúmenes a otros.**_

 _ **Este, por ejemplo (la primera parte) abarca los volúmenes 3 hasta el 11, así que tiene para rato, considerando que en más de 15 capítulos y aún no me digno a terminar volumen 4.**_

 _ **Es una posible solución que me di para no tener todo tan junto, y hacerlo más cómodo para ustedes. ¿Qué opinan?**_

 _ **Sin más, hasta otra.**_

 _ **Edit: La subí un día tarde, mea culpa, varias cosas me han mantenido ocupado.**_


	17. La Reunion Parte 1

**REEEESPONDAMOS REVIEWS**

* * *

 **Racon Omega 98: Wyald recibirá más de lo que merece, seh, necesitamos hacer más y creo que la pondré v:**

 **Matías Quinteros: Sobre el genderbender, pregunté si querían a Gasper trapo y me dijeron que no y un amigo me pidió de favor a Fem!Ddraig así que allí quedó :3**

 **Ignacio365: Jejeje, gracias y pronto lo hará 7W7**

 **Adrammelech57: ¿Eso es bueno o malo? Y esperala un poco más, en el siguiente capítulo viene**

 **Guest: En teoría, todos los somos. Yo me baso en el libro apócrifo que dice que Adán tuvo más hijos aparte de Caín y Abel, a raíz de eso, yo tengo la teoría que nacieron los primeros clanes humanos por lo cual, todos somos descendientes de Adán.**

 **Angel Arcano92: Siempre harán de las suyas, esos miserables no saben cuándo parar.**

 **Guest 2: ¡Claro que la continuaré :D!**

 **Ignacio365...de nuevo: La actualización para hoy, lamento la demora y nunca dije que estaban embarazadas...aún :v**

 **En verdad. ¡EN VERDAD! Lamento la tardanza, no tengo manera de excursaeme más que una mezcla de falta de inspración, poco tiempo, y jugar Fate GO tanto que succiono el poco tiempo libre que tenía.**

 **Y examenes, malditos examenes, ya nos habían dado examenes en medio del evento de CCC, pero nos repiten examenes a final de mes.**

 **De nuevo, perdon por la tardanza.**

* * *

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **Capitulo 16**

 **La reunión (Parte 1)**

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

—Haaa…haaaa…—la noche se alzaba sobre la ciudad de Kuoh y entre los depósitos abandonados Fogd, un demonio callejero, huía para salvar su innecesaria vida.

Usando sus cuatro patas, dos de toro y dos de león, corría a toda velocidad mientras sudaba copiosamente. En parte por el cansancio, pero la mayor causa de ese sudor frío era el miedo de quién le perseguía.

Giró su cabeza, y sintió el verdadero terror al ver dos pares de unos espectrales orbes rojizos entre las sombras que ocasionaban las grandes fábricas que incluso bloqueaban el paso de la luz solar reflejada que proporcionaba la luna.

5 segundos.

Fogd se detuvo por cinco segundos al no tener a donde correr; en una broma cruel del destino, había llegado a un callejón sin salida.

Aguantó la respiración, intentando calmarse al oír como las pisadas estaban más cerca de su posición.

Se veían tan indefensas. Pensó, recordando que esa noche había salido a cazar debido al hambre que tenía.

Encontró a tres jóvenes con cuerpos que serían envidia hasta de una modelo; lucían perdidas, puesto que a lo que pudo detectar, hablaban inglés norteamericano.

Presa fácil, noche fácil. Intento atacarlas de sorpresa, abriendo las fauces de su cabeza con forma de tiburón, aprovechando la velocidad que le otorgó su pieza de [Caballero] para realizar su acto.

Pero no sé espero que el brazo de la que parecía ser la mayor se viera envuelto en una extraña masa negra. Aquel fino brazo pálido se tornó en un color obsidiana y tomo la forma de una aguja que le empaló de lado a lado, todo sin verlo.

Aquellos ojos rojos le asustaron por lo cual tuvo que saltar, arrancándose una parte de la carne para poder huir mientras era seguido por las tres féminas.

No, llamar a... esas cosas como mujeres era algo imposible. No sabia quienes eran, no sabia QUE eran ellas, pero ya no le importaba en lo más mínimo saberlo.

Un único cuchillo fue lo que sentencio su vida.

Un cuchillo de cocina bañado en rojo que le corto la pierna como si fuese mantequilla.

La sangre salió salpicando el rostro pálido de la fémina de orbes carmesí, quien se lamió levemente la mejilla, saboreándola.

Caminaba hacia donde estaba, ni siquiera corría o se acercaba ominosamente.

Caminaba, como si estuviera caminando por el parque, tarareando con tranquilidad una canción.

Y luego le lanzo uno de sus cuchillos al ojo.

La hoja se enterró hasta tocar su cerebro, deteniendo toda capacidades de su cuerpo, el cual cayó inerte al suelo.

El pequeño y suave pie descalzo de la mujer se puso sobre la cabeza del demonio callejero, y una mano gentil agarro el cuchillo que estaba enterrado hasta el fondo del cráneo, sacándolo descuidadamente.

La materia gris mancho la mano de la joven, mientras ponía presión sobre el cráneo.

—Inútil... realmente... Inútil

No le habría ni importado menos la existencia de ese perro callejero normalmente, pero este había dicho algo que las cabreo a todas antes.

Le palmeo la cabeza suavemente al cadáver, haciendo que el cráneo se aplastase ante su toque—Agradece que fui yo la que te perseguía, mis hermanitas son mucho, mucho peores con algo como tu.

Se sentó al lado del cuerpo, moviendo sus pies como si fuera una niña pequeña, abrazando sus piernas contra su cuerpo para hacer posible esa acción.

Un suave suspiro salió de la boca de la joven, alzando la mirada de sus ojos carmesí al cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas—Debería haberte hecho sufrir más, me hiciste extrañar a mi querido dragoncito. Oh bueno...

Ella luego se encogió de hombros, alzando una mano al aire mientras una especie de botón anaranjado aparecía enfrente de ella.

—Podemos arreglar eso muy fácilmente.

 **[Reset]**

* * *

—¿Hum?

Solto Issei en confusión al ver como se encontraba parado en medio de la cocina despues de haber subido las escaleras a su cuarto.

 _Esto es... extraño._

—¡King Crimson! ¡Borra el tiempo a mi voluntad!

Del aire se formo un ser de color carmesí y dorado, que con los brazos cruzados emitió una onda de color rosáceo a su alrededor.

Y todo pareció ser "saltado"

Con una mirada aburrida, Issei empezó a caminar, todo a su alrededor parecía retroceder o adelantarse, dándole la facilidad de predecir los movimientos de las cosas que le rodeaban

Fruncio los ojos, antes de suspirar largamente, murmurando un nombre en un siseo molesto—Aikooooo...— murmuro sintiendo una vena pulsarle en la frente

—{¿Sucede algo?}

—¿Ahh? No, nada, solo una muy problemática chica siendo problemática. Se pondrá peor cuando la vuelva a ver.

—{Souka}—murmuró el ser antes de verlo—{¿Vuelvo todo a la normalidad}

—No, déjalo así. Se va a cansar... eventualmente, esto me dará tiempo para pensar— dijo Issei sin más, volviéndose a acostar.

Cerrando los ojos, escuchando como las cosas se movían de un lado a otro, después de un largo tiempo, finalmente las cosas se detuvieron, haciendo que Issei pudiera descansar en paz.

 ***Señor, el programa ha terminado. Es recomendable que lo vaya a ver antes de que Azazel-dono se ponga a curiosear.***

—Si se mete a mi laboratorio dale una descarga Omega— dijo el pelinegro estirándose lentamente.

 ***Le recuerdo que las descargas que doy son superiores al millón de voltios***

—Cierto, cierto, debo mejorar el sistema de seguridad para que sean diez veces eso— murmuro sosteniéndose el mentón

Todo mientras se levantaba y estiraba—Llama a Vali y dile que su sorpresa está lista para que deje de chingar—su mayor error fue comentarle a Vali de su proyecto, no paraba de hostigarle con ello.

No sabia que es lo que había hecho para tener un rival tan problemático... sentía que se estaba perdiendo de algo al decir eso, pero era mejor olvidarlo.

Bueno, al menos no tenía un fetiche por...cierto, los traseros.

Aunque bueno, tenia que admitir que no estaban mal, pero los pechos seguían gustándole más, y eso no era algo que hubiera actuado... bueno, sobre-actuó un poco algunas veces.

¡Pero eran totalmente justificados!

 ***Señor, el Hakuryuukou ya ha llegado***

El pelinegro parpadeo, saliendo de sus pensamientos al oírle—Te... te dije que lo llamaras hace 7 segundos.

 ***El se dirigía acá incluso antes de llamarle***

—Yare Yare Dawa (Dame un puto respiro) Dijo Issei poniendo la cabeza contra la pared, antes de simplemente suspirar y caminar a otro lado lejos de allí.

Colocándose los pantalones mientras iba caminando hacia una puerta en específico, no sin antes de colocar una manta sobre las chicas.

Inhalando y suspirando, pensativo después de la noche que había pasado con todas ellas. Se había dejado llevar por sus instintos, demasiado.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello, intentando pensar con más claridad las cosas.

Ante de encogerse de hombros y simplemente caminar por su casa con objetivo su laboratorio, viendo curiosamente el lugar entero.

Los pasillos eran largos con múltiples puertas de madera negra sacada de un árbol que se encontraba únicamente en el territorio de Hades.

Una madera más resistente que el tungsteno pero nada de dura, con un color parecido al petróleo, iluminada por esferas blanquecinas hechas de plasma que estaban encerradas en un hechizo irrompible.

Tomo el pomo de una y entro, mostrando que el interior de esa habitación era más grande de lo que aparentaba.

Casi tan grande como la entrada para ser más precisos, la cual tenia una buena cantidad de varios cientos de metros que superaban el tamaño que tenia desde afuera.

Lo mejor era que hasta el último rincón de aquella habitación estaba equipado con aparatos de tecnología avanzada, que bien podría haber sido sacado de algún cómic de Iron Man.

De hecho, incluso más, había tecnología que incluso parecía alienígena por lo avanzada que estaba.

Bueno, los seres sobrenaturales también tenían tecnología avanzada, pero la que él tenía allí era mucho más que eso.

Era la sublimación de milenios de potencial humano alcanzados en meros años, no había una cosa que se notara como tecnología humana.

En la pantalla gigante que tenía frente a él mostraba unos códigos que cambiaban a grandes velocidades, introduciéndose en un aparato conectado a una interfaz.

Tenia un mecanismo para introducir algo parecido al de una especie de mano, aunque no parecía nada humana, parecía más como una especie de garra de animal, viendo su mano izquierda, el pelinegro metió su guante dentro del otro–siendo que este era más grande–hasta que oyó un "¡Click!" y no pudo remover la mano.

Se quedo quieto al sentir una extraña sensación de cosquilleo mientras un brillo carmín y verde surcaba su mano.

Con tranquilidad vio como su guante empezaba a crecer hasta llegar a su hombro. Mostrando que los picos eran negros en lugar de dorados y tenían puntos blancos como si fueran galaxias.

 ***Reforzamiento del guantelete con Aicar y Metrochronium***

Tanto el Aicar como el Metrochronium eran los metales más pesados y densos de todo el cosmos; no había uno encima del otro, el Aicar es altamente radioactivo y el Metrochronium resiste y absorbe la radiación.

Lo cual básicamente hacía un curioso equilibrio, el Aicar era incluso más pesado que el cascaron de una estrella de neutrones, pero el Methrocronium era tan liviano como una pluma.

Una combinación de ambos era perfecto para hacer armas u armaduras.

Lo malo radicaba en que ambos eran difícilmente moldeables; se tiene que llegar a una temperatura que supera la de la superficie del Sol para poder combinarlos. A partir de allí serían tan moldeables como la plastilina.

Claro, si es que podías moldear algo a esa temperatura, era bastante complicado, pero Issei había aprendido a inyectarlos en algo al calentarlos en una cosa y luego reduciendo la temperatura al 0 absoluto.

Era sorprendente que no explotara ante el cambio tan repentino de la temperatura pero se adaptaba bastante bien.

No por nada, entre todos los materiales en el universo, Issei poseía un esqueleto hecho de Aicar, pero esa era una historia para otro momento.

Bueno, dejando de lado que era un Wolverine pero más jodido, alzo la mano para activar los comandos en ella.

—Comando activado: Código 01-10 1.

 ***Comando por Voz activado***

—Comando: Rompedor de Balance: Código 653— dijo Issei en voz alta mientras el guantelete brillaba y empezaba a encogerse un poco.

 ***Limitador del Balance Breaker eliminado. Adaptando a la cantidad de magia y tiempo que puede usar el cuerpo del usuario***

 ***Tiempo calculado de uso sin descanso del Balance Breaker: 3 años, 5 meses, 7 días y 23 horas***

Issei asintió satisfecho al escuchar eso, antes de acariciarse el mentón, pensativo—¿Cual es la situación con la Juggernaut Drive?

 ***Analizando...Analizando...***

 ***La Maldición ha sido anulada; las memorias de los antiguos usuarios están respetando el trato y no están afectando en nada. Se estima que puede usar la Juggernaut Drive por 3 meses sin descanso, a menos que algo le obligue a usar el [Longinus Smasher]. Con cada uso de esto se le va eliminando un mes de duración debido al gasto de magia; si la sobreusa, empezara a consumir su energía vital***

Issei asintió satisfecho al escuchar aquello, la maldición del Boosted Gear le había afectado bastante por el desarrollo prematuro de su Sacred Gear, pero después de demasiadas idioteces que había hecho, termino en... bueno, hacer que todos allí adentro se calmasen.

Lo que se traducía a que sí hacían algo pendejo, serían el alimento de la Bestia. A decir verdad, la bestia era increíblemente peligrosa. Mucho, mucho más que incluso Ddraig y Albion. Pero nunca actuaba...casi nunca...bueno mentía, actuaba casi siempre, cuando se enojaba mucho y le susurraba cosas que nadie quiere saber.

Pero físicamente no tenia ni idea de lo que esa cosa fuera capaz de hacer como para que incluso Ddraig no quisiera acercársele.

—¿Integración de Nanobots?

 ***99% completado, adaptación electromagnética y a cambios del sistema adaptado completamente***

—¿Qué tal la resistencia?

 ***La capacidad de resistencia de los nanobots es igual a la del Aicar normal, sin embargo, se adaptan a todo trauma físico o mágico empleado a ellos***

Eso era suficiente para Issei, pues finalmente desactivo su Boosted Gear.

 ***¿No quieres saber que otras mejoras tiene la Boosted Gear?***

—Yo lo programe Omega; sé que mejoras tiene, solo quería saber si todo se había complementado bien.

 ***Afirmativo señor***

Y con eso, Omega dejo de hablar, al mismo tiempo que cierto peliplata entraba pateando la puerta —Lamento la demora, este lugar tiene muchas puertas y no sabía en cuál entrar

—No eres más idiota porque no tienes más sangre de Lucifer, Vali— declaro Issei apretando su mano izquierda.

Sonriendo con satisfacción al notar que era más liviana, como si no llevará nada encima.

Los usuarios de Sacred Gear sentían un pequeño peso en la zona donde se manifestara; por ejemplo Vali siempre se quejaba del peso innecesario que tenía en su espalda y Asia a veces se sobaba los dedos donde tenía el Twilight Healing.

Eso era porque los Sacred Gear existían de forma espiritual hasta que eran invocados, no se iban a ningún lado, solamente eran ocultadas.

Con esta mejora, ya no habría problema alguno con la incomodidad.

Las alas de la Divine Dividing de Vali aparecieron antes de que con un brillo blanquecino se transformaran en un guantelete blanco con una gema azul.

—Mete tu mano allí, no durará ni dos minutos—señalo el pelinegro tranquilamente, mostrándole el guante plateado

Vali ni le había volteado a ver pues y tenia su mano bien metida dentro del agujero... aunque eso se escucho mal es lo que paso

—Oye...eh...Omega, ¿cierto?

 ***Correcto, ¿que necesita?***

—¿Me puedes decir lo mismo que le dijiste a mi rival?

 ***¿Sobre que cosa en particular, señor Hakuryuuko?***

—Todo.

 ***Si así lo desea. Issei-sama, ¿puede?***

—Comando: Rompedor de Balance: Código: 666

Se escucho esta vez un sonido similar a un candado antes de que el brazo pasase de tener un color de blanco a platinado, ni oscuro ni claro.

—Fiu, me gusta.

 ***Se ha analizado. Según sus capacidades físicas y mágicas; puede usar el Balance Breaker sin descanso por 3 meses. Y sobre el Juggernaut Drive el uso es de dos días antes de que su energía vital sea usada***

—Supongo que el idiota tiene más tiempo que yo.

 ***Es correcto, y supongo que querrá saber el porqué***

—Si no es molestia—pidió, viendo con molestia la sonrisa de suficiencia de Issei

 ***Los limitantes en el cuerpo de mi creador se han roto producto de constantes peleas y el sobreuso del Balance Breaker han hecho que cada vez pueda usarlo por más tiempo, además de eso esta que mi creador posee reservas mágicas que igualan incluso a un Rey Dragón***

—Y supongo que...

 ***Esta al tanto de la situación de mi creador. Y sabe que ese no es todo su potencial***

Vali simplemente se encogió se hombros, sacando su brazo de la ranura antes d que este volviese a convertirse en unas alas, solo que ahora parecían alas reales, con hueso plateado y unas plumas azules hechas de energía.

—Fiuuuuu—silbo el descendiente de Lucifer genuinamente sorprendido.

—¿Te gusta lo que vez?— cuestiono Issei con una sonrisa medio arrogante, y con otra mirada orgullosa sobre lo que había terminado creando.

—Estoy seguro que esta mierda ni Azazel la logra en 20 años

—35 de hecho, pero, ¿quién los cuenta?

El peliplata le miro completamente escéptico—Aparentemente, tu.

Issei se palmeo la frente—Era una pregunta retorica, estúpido.

—Y yo te di una respuesta retorica, imbécil.

—¿Quieres pelear zorra?

—Cuando quieras pinche putita.

—Aquí y ahora maldito miserable.

 ***Búsqueda de respuesta apropiada para la situación* Ambos ignoraron la voz de Omega antes de que escucharan lo siguiente *Consíganse un cuarto de una puta vez***

—¡OMEGA!—rugió Issei con una expresión molesta y avergonzada.—¡Por eso no quería que papá se metiera a tú sistema!

 ***Fue mamá, Issei-sama***

—¡ARRRRRGGGGGGHHHH!

Un rugido salió de la boca de Issei mientras le daba tremendo uppercout a Vali que lo mando volando al techo, dejándolo colgando del techo de una sola.

Antes de que este sacara la armadura y empezasen con el desastre hasta la mañana del siguiente día.

Básicamente pelear como dos niños malcriados.

Provocando que todos despertarán por el sonido de los golpes.

Y se volvieran a dormir, escuchando que solo era Issei y alguien más soltando insultos al otro como si no hubiera mañana.

Hablando de mañana, cuando esta llego, se podía ver a los dos rivales flotando en alguna parte del cielo, en ingravidez.

—Y...¿Algo nuevo que contar?

—Pueees... más allá de que estoy con la mierda hasta en el cuello, ni idea— dijo el pelinegro ya saliendo de la atmosfera

—¿No es peligroso que estemos aquí?—pregunto tranquilamente Vali

—Nada que un buen Movimiento Cuántico no arregle

—¿Moviendo qué?

Issei solo se rio levemente—Nada, no te preocupes, en todo caso como dragones aguantamos bastante tiempo con poco oxigeno.

—Cierto cierto...¿No sé molestarán sino te ven con ellas?

—¿Cómo?

—Apestan a semen

—Wakala— dijo Issei en voz alta, antes de suspirar—. Lo harán, seguramente lo harán... nos quedaremos aquí otro rato.

Vali suspiro, viendo las estrellas—Es perturbador que estás viendo estrellas que ya murieron

—Es aún más perturbador saber que las risas en las series son risas de gente en los 40. Estas escuchando gente muerta reír.

—Que oscuro. ¿Estas seguro que no venimos del universo de DC?— pregunto el peliplata al aire como si nada.

—...Creo que la falta de oxígeno ya nos está afectando

Con un asentimiento, Issei admitió que probablemente esa era la causa de porque no podía ni pensar claramente.

Tomo a Vali y desaparecieron de allí, reapareciendo en el laboratorio.

—...Nunca había peleado tan libremente, me siento como si apenas usase la armadura— declaro Vali estirándose sobre el suelo.

—Los nanobots son una maravilla. Estaba esperando a usarlos, pero tenía que investigar bien a ambas; las [Longinus] son más difíciles de analizar que las [Sacred Gear] normales.

—¿Nanobots como la armadura de Iron Man en Infinity War?— cuestiono el descendiente de Lucifer.

—Sep. Fue un dolor recrearlas pero fui persistente.

 ***Gritarle a una máquina no es persistencia***

Issei apago el nucleo de Omega antes de que pudiera seguir diciendo otra cosa que le hundiera.

—Hasta tu súper computadora te traiciona. Ni Judas se esmero tanto.

—Judas al menos tuvo la decencia de colgarse a él mismo— declaro Issei levantándose del suelo, estirando todos sus huesos.

—Cierto cierto—contesto levantándose también.

—Mmm, ¿que era lo que te iba a decir? Ahhh si, lárgate ahora mismo de mi puta casa— dijo pateando al peliplata en el suelo.

—Hace calor y el piso esta frio, déjenme en paz— dijo Vali pateándole el pie.

—Mmm, ¿que era lo que te iba a decir? Ahhh si, lárgate ahora mismo de mi puta casa— dijo agarrando al peliplata como un saco de papas y tirándolo fuera del cuarto.

Lo siguiente que sabia es que este estaba acostado sobre el suelo de nuevo—Tengo sueño, déjame en paz.

—Ugh—Issei frunció el ceño y alzó una pierna para pasarle por encima, empezando a caminar dejándolo allí.

—Ahh, se me olvidaba— el peliplata hablo, mientras Issei trato de ignorarle, pero por lo que dijo, no pudo—Adelantaron la reunión, será esta noche.

—...No me chinges...¡Aun no tengo listo nada!

Como si le estuviera persiguiendo Sirzechz después de enterarse de lo que le hizo a su hermana, Issei empezó a correr como loco.

¡Tengo que buscar un lugar en la Academia! ¡AHORA!

Fue lo que pensó Issei antes de ir a despertar a las chicas y tres segundos después tirarlas a todas dentro del baño.

No seria un problema de no ser que por haberse quedado dormido y pelear con el idiota se habían hecho las tres de la tarde.

Fue un baño rápido, nada de ñaca ñaca de por medio por la falta de tiempo, pero no de ganas.

Bueno, al menos de partes de ellas, la mente de Issei iba en otra cosa, tenia más miedo que excitación.

Que tu vida pasada conozca la actual era peligroso. Y más aún si hay chicas de por medio.

Eso siempre terminaba con un pene roto, y está vez, sería el suyo.

 _Tengo miedo._ Pensó Issei genuinamente asustado. No solo por el futuro estado de su hombría, pero por como ellas iban a reaccionar... ambos lados.

Pero no era momento de pensar en eso, era momento de correr y preparar todo.

Sentía que quería correr lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitiesen y alejarse de todo.

Pero no era hora de ser cobarde...aún.

Le faltaba todavía regresar a verlas, cuando las viera podría correr por su vida.

Pego un suspiro mientras se paraba frente a las gigantescas puertas dobles que eran la "entrada" a su guarida.

Se rasco la cabeza pensativo, realmente más allá de miedo, sentía preocupación ante como reaccionarían cualquiera de los dos lados al enterarse de que sus mejores amigas salían con su novio.

Bueeeeno... Dio dos pasos hacia las puertas, quienes se abrieron mostrando un inmenso túnel negro. En la noche lo averiguaré.

 ***Código 001, Hyodo Issei***

Empezó a caminar dentro de dicho portal negro, inhalando largamente mientras se dejaba llevar por la dilatación espacial.

Un brillo dorado le cegó unos instantes y para cuándo se dio cuenta, apareció en la bodega de alimentos que tenía la Academia.

Tenia varios túneles secretos por los que era capaz de conectar a diferentes partes, aunque rara vez lo usaba.

También estaba el hecho de que era aburrido ir solo así.

Salió lo más rápido de allí, viendo la desolada Academia Kuoh

—Este si que es un paisaje muy triste.

Después de lo sucedido con Kokabiel y debido a que en medio de su enfrentamiento "rompieron" la dimensión que supuestamente usarían para pelear, la escuela quedo un poco... dañada.

Las clases volvieron poco después de eso, una semana entera donde él estuvo ausente, volviendo para la Visita de Padres.

Y ahora tenía dos días de descanso debido a la reunión.

Issei sabia que quienes vendrían eran los lideres de las diferentes facciones sobrenaturales, lo cual venia con el hecho de que ellos eran los que subsecuentemente habían hecho su vida justo como lo era ahora.

 _¿En serio los voy a proteger?._ Fue su pensamiento, mientras mantenía un rostro plano

Todos sabían que supuestamente la brigada del caos los atacaría ese día, más en concreto, los descendientes directos de los antiguos Maos, más en concreto... una cierta serpiente tetona que no tenia ganas de ver. ¿Es por algo que hice? ¿Es por qué soy japonés? ¿Es por qué soy sexy? No puedo evitar ser sexy.

Eran los pensamientos de Issei al recordar a Katarea "Tetas de Behemot" Leviathan. Una de las lideres de la Khaos Brigade, y la más problemática... para él.

Cuando era un joven e irresponsable mocoso–no es como si fuera tan viejo–era parte de una de las ramas de la Khaos Brigade. Siendo esa típica rama que no va acorde a los ideales de las demás e inclusive del líder.

Él era de esos que no querían llamar la atención pero termino llamándola; más de mujeres que nada y él, siendo el jodido calenturiento que era, no pudo evitar coger con esas mencionadas.

No ayudaba que tenia un aura de shota que literalmente hizo que fuera violado por ellas... repetidamente. Lo cual termino en que ellas se enamorasen de su bella persona.

¿El lado bueno? Katarea estaba buena como el pan con leche.

¿El malo? Era una puta yandere, con énfasis en lo de puta

Ósea, era buena en la cama y bien amorosa y lo que venía con el paquete.

Pero cuando lo veía con otra chica, que se salve quien pueda.

Y eso era que con sus aliadas o amigas casi las dejaba hospitalizadas, peor cuando viera a sus otras novias que técnicamente eran sus enemigas.

Se rascó la nuca muy fastidiado, estaba hasta las pelotas de que el universo conspirara contra él.

Empezó a caminar lentamente, buscando con la mirada cada edificio que se alzaba en el terreno de la Academia. Recordando que Sirzechz le menciono algo de una construcción echa específicamente para la reunión pero no lograba ubicar el donde

 _No estará en el Club._ Pensó, girando su cabeza para ver el edificio viejo. La Brigada de seguro sabe que allí se reúnen Rias y las chicas; y entrando en el mismo saco, descarto el Concejo Estudiantil.

—Allí estás...

Murmuro mientras se limitaba a caminar hacia el lugar... antes de desaparecer en un mero parpadeo y aparecer dentro del edificio y enfrente de la puerta

Viéndola fijamente, como buscando alguna diferencia

A simple vista era solo otra puerta normal, pero Issei noto que tenia un sistema activo mágico que generaba un canal trasero dependiendo de la persona

Si quien le tocaba era alguien con energía mágica iría a la sala donde la reunión entre facciones estaba, si quien la tocaba era un humano normal, iría a una oficina común y corriente

Abrió la puerta y frente a él se mostró una enorme sala de conferencias que parecía más un departamento vacío con las paredes de color gris opaco.

Aunque lo más resaltable de todo, era que todas las sillas estaban completamente vacías, a pesar de estar bien decoradas y que se miraban sumamente cómodas, nadie las usaba.

—Supongo que ahora toca mi parte—comentó a la nada viendo el ventanal que daba hacia el patio de la Academia.

Tenía que preparar todo para los próximos invitados que iban a tener, por eso, lo primero que hizo fue poner las manos en el suelo antes de que runas de color azul empezasen a formarse en el suelo al mismo tiempo que se extendían en diferentes localizaciones.

Si alguien mirase desde afuera, podrían ver como un domo ovalado se formaba en los alrededores de la academia, sobre ese se formaba una barrera con forma triangular y finalmente, una con forma cuadrada.

Al terminar, Issei se palmeo las manos y se levanto.

Notando la nueva reforma que le hizo a esa sala.

No era algo que se notaría a simple vista tampoco, solo un mago con una buena habilidad ocular para reconocer runas podría ver que había puesto varias capas de barreras alrededor de la academia, y en el cuarto en si mismo había puesto tantas protecciones como para que nadie problemático pudiera entrar sin su permiso.

Básicamente, ahora era un lugar fortificado con un campo de veinticuatro capas de Terrenos Delimitados que debilitaban en un 80% los niveles de magia de cualquiera que entre forzosamente. Al igual que un "castillo de magia", que suministraba a todos los que el eligiese con tres hornos mágicos y un par de runas con efectos especiales, como unas que invocaban cada una diez espíritus malignos y apariciones que actúan como perros guardianes, varias trampas y partes de las ventanas que se abren a dimensiones de bolsillo.

—Ni su puta madre podrá meterse en este lugar

—meh. fue más fácil de lo que crees, chico

—¡La puta madre!— grito Issei brincando sobre una ventana y accidentalmente activando una de las runas, haciendo que uno de los espiritus guardianes que fue volando para la ciudad—...Diablos.

—huh...creo que ese es un problema.

Issei se giro a ver a quien le había hablado, en un tono tan bajo y calmo que era algo difícil escucharle, arrastrando las palabras de forma que hacia que otros se esforzaran para oírle. Tuvo que bajar la cabeza para poder ver a los ojos de quien le hablo

Unas cuencas negras con dos puntos blancos fue lo que recibió.

Y una sonrisa aburrida que parecía plasmada en la cara de un ser similar a un esqueleto, un esqueleto que de alguna forma se veía... "relleno"

—heya, ¿has estado ocupado, no?

—Siempre he odiado esa frase que resalta lo evidente—fue la sencilla respuesta del chico de cabellos color cuervo haciendo que la sonrisa del esqueleto se ensanchara de alguna forma—¿Cómo has estado, Sans?

—pues casi igual, bastante aburrido desde que te fuiste— el esqueleto bajo le extendió la mano enguantada a Issei, el cual le miro unos segundos.

Lo siguiente que el esqueleto sabia es que estaba siendo levantado en un abrazo

—¡Vamooooos~~~~! ¿¡Así saludas a tu hermano menor, dormilón!?— cuestiono el pelinegro zarandeando levemente a Sans

El esqueleto de baja estatura solo soltó una leve carcajada—si, si. te he extrañado, enano.—dijo, palmeando levemente el antebrazo de su hermanito, para que le bajara.

—Ahora el enano eres tu— le dijo Issei viendo que era al menos dos veces y medio más grande que el esqueleto—. ¿Y la tribu?— cuestiono mientras se sentaba con la ventana enfrente de Sans

—el viejo, el rey y tori están en el hotel que se nos asigno...en cuanto a las chicas...

—¿Que pasa con ellas?... ¿Sans? ¿Porque te quedas callado?— pregunto Issei con algo de nervios—...¿Están detrás de mi no?

—Nop...— Issei suspiro calmado y feliz—. Están a tu lado

Ante las palabras del esqueleto, el chico empezó a sudar la gota gorda, teniendo un poquito de miedo de girar la cabeza al sentir una mano en su brazo. Una mano suave, pequeña y gentil, que a pesar del cariño que sentía atreves de ella, no le evito que su cara se perlara de gotas de sudor

—¿Saben? Tengo un chingo de miedo en estos momentos

—Solo voltea, Dra-Gon-Ci-To~— dijo una voz suave justo sobre su oído, haciendo que la columna le temblase.

Sintió unos brazos más alrededor de su cuello y otros en su brazo libre, haciéndolo sudar más.

Cualquier otro creeria que esos eran abrazos para hacerlo sentir feliz o por no haberlo visto en mucho tiempo.

Mo Issei.

No, él sabía bien que lo agarraban desde puntos vitales donde no podría moverse.

Y en estos momentos, el joven de cabellos azabache no sabía que hacer para liberarse.

—Hyodo Issei.

La voz que para cualquier otro sonaría femenina suave y dulce, para Issei era como oír la voz de un anciano de 40 años que ha fumado toda su vida encerrado en una prisión de máxima seguridad y que estaba preparado para violarle apenas dejase caer el jabón

—¿S-Si?—ni lento ni seguro respondió, sonando más nervioso de lo que había imaginado.

—Voltea a vernos— Issei se sentía en una puta mafia, que si cometía un error, las personas detrás suyo le dispararían a quemarropa... empezando en sus pantalones

—lo estaban, y luego se pusieron detrás de ti... ¿qué era lo que decías en esta situación? ¡ahh si! aprieta las nalgas o te meterán un cuchillo en el asterisco—

 **[Sientes tus pecados subir por tu espalda]**

—Carajo...Y si que son muchos...— murmuro Issei antes de inhalar con fuerzas, y girar su cuerpo con lentitud, mirando primero una bella cara de piel pálida y cabello negro

—Howdye, dragoncito~

No pudiendo hacer más, Issei solo sonrío levemente—Hola, princesa

Se espero un golpe, un cuchillo en la entrepierna, incluso insultos.

No se preparo para ella lanzándose a sus brazos

Y empezara a frotar su mejilla contra su pecho de forma melosa

¿Me he muerto o algo así? Esta no es la reacción que esperaba

—¡ISEEEEEE~~~!

—¡WAAA!— soltó el pelinegro cuando otras dos personas le saltaron encima, haciendo que perdiese un poco el equilibrio

Se tambaleó un poco, intentando mantener el equilibrio con las tres encima.

Una pelinegra de ojos rojos y piel pálida con sonrisa gentil, una castaña de ojos rojos con piel lechosa junto a una sonrisa juguetona, y finalmente, una chica de cabello castaño mas oscuro y con una piel de tono amielado, tenía sus ojos cerrados completamente.

Las tres eran la mera definición de la hermosura, Issei ni siquiera miro lo mucho que habían crecido sus cuerpos, pero lo bellas que se habían vuelto

Trago levemente, sus pómulos se estaban calentando levemente ante su presencia.

Todo el miedo que sentía antes era remplazado por una cálida sensación en su pecho que hizo que el dolor en sus pulmones se fuese como si nada.

Suspiro, envolviéndolas a las tres en un cálido abrazo

—...Hola...mis princesas— murmuro Issei antes de abrazarlas a todas contra sus cuerpos... luego abriendo los ojos confuso al sentir varias cosas grandes, redondas y muy suaves contra su pecho...

 _¡LA PUTA MADRE, SON GIGANTES!_ Fue el pensamiento del pelinegro quien no se creía el cuerpo que se cargaba cada una.

No, no era sobre sus pechos. Ellas estabam mucho más altas que antes.

Ironicamente, a Issei le gustaban las mujeres altas.

Sintiendo como su nariz se calentaba como la lava de un volcán, apunto de sacar sangre a presión mientras ellas le abrazaban hasta con las piernas.

No sabía cómo lograron hacer eso, pero lo estaban haciendo.

Podía sentirlo todo, y por todo era todo, cada curva, cada movimiento de ellas, incluso cosas que no debería, un par de ellas incluso se frotaban contra su cuerpo

Trago, intentando disimular que les estaba examinando con la mirada.

Aiko...Chara...Frisk...si que crecieron bien... Y demasiado, en la sincera opinión del pelinegro.

No llevaban ropa particularmente reveladora ni nada por el estilo, simplemente que sus cuerpos habían crecido tanto que se veían atreves de la ropa

Para empezar estaba Aiko, era la que más había crecido de las tres. Tenía unos pechos de copa EE+ bastante apretados en su ropa, Issei podría decir que eran más grandes de lo que creía por la forma apretada en la que estaban, además de su vientre delgado y bien ejercitado, su cintura de avispa y sus caderas curvilíneas junto a su trasero redondo y firme, con una bien balanceada figura de reloj de arena.

Ella vestía una camisa blanca con bordes negros, encima de eso, llevaba una chaqueta negra que Issei recordaba haberle regalado poco antes de irse, unos shorts aunque cortos no mostraban demasiado de sus muslos por las botas negras que llevaba. Para empezar estaba Aiko, era la que más había crecido de las tres. Tenía unos pechos de copa EE+ bastante apretados en su ropa, Issei podría decir que eran más grandes de lo que creía por la forma apretada en la que estaban, además de su vientre delgado y bien ejercitado, su cintura de avispa y sus caderas curvilíneas junto a su trasero redondo y firme, con una bien balanceada figura de reloj de arena.

Chara ahora tenia el cabello tapándole uno de los ojos, el otro le miraba juguetonamente, sacando la lengua y tocándose la mejilla, era algo más delgada que Aiko aunque más baja, aunque lo resaltable era que ella era la de menos pecho de las tres... e incluso entonces, ella había crecido a una copa D+, compensando el hecho de tener menor tamaño, lo compensaba con que sus caderas y trasero habían crecido enormemente, la más grande de las tres, se miraba grande, regordete y suave.

Vestía una camisa negra de tirantes y encima llevaba su usual suéter verde con amarillo, tenia shorts cortos de color café junto a medias negras en tirantes y botines cafés.

Para terminar... Frisk.

Issei se espero que ella simplemente fuera igual a Chara, desde que eran niñas, ellas siempre tenían la misma ropa

No lo hizo.

Seria imposible comparar a Chara y Frisk, eran totalmente diferentes.

Su cabello ahora se miraba agitado y levemente rizado, bastante bien cuidado e Issei podía sentir u ligero aroma a canela en ellos, había crecido más que Chara en el área de los pechos casi igualando a Aiko, una copa DD+ que rondaba la copa E+, su abdomen era un poco musculoso, sin ser poco atrayente, había una marca en forma de 'V' en la parte de su abdomen, su trasero al igual que el de su hermana era muy grande, pero el de ella se miraba grande, duro y jugoso.

A pesar de que la cara de ella seguía mostrando cierta timidez, el resto de su cuerpo y su vestimenta no mostraban nada de eso.

Tenia un top azul con franjas moradas justo como el antiguo suéter que llevaba, dejaba su vientre al aire y alzaba un poco sus tetas haciendo que se vieran más grandes, llevaba un pantalón negro que se apegaba a sus piernas, a su enorme trasero y ejercitadas piernas, atado por un suéter negro a sus anchas caderas, iba descalza con solo una tela negra que tapaba todo su pie excepto el talón y los dedos, con unos guantes de lucha en sus manos.

Parecía más una luchadora que la linda niña tímida que conoció hace años... lo cual solo le hizo sonrojarse más al notar que eso le gustaba.

—¿te gusta?—pregunto su hermano con su tono jocoso de siempre, apoyado contra su espalda—después de que te fuiste; se les dio la opción de entrenar tanto mágica como físicamente; aunque no lo parezca, la pequeña rollito de canela se interesó por ambos ámbitos más que sus hermanas.

Para sorpresa de todos, Issei trago saliva mientras miraba a Frisk, la cual bajo la mirada con algo de vergüenza... internamente se sentía algo feliz de que le gustara su apariencia a Issei

—Has...crecido— murmuro ella con voz suave y lenta.

—Eh...¡Si! Crecí un poco

—un poco es un eufemismo. ¿qué has comido?

—¿De que hablas?— cuestiono Issei, siendo que le pasaba una cabeza a todos en la habitación, era casi el doble del tamaño de Sans

—¿Cuánto mides, dragoncito?

—Hum...la última vez...1.95 centímetros

—...Cariño... metros

—Ah si, metros. Media 1.95 metros hace seis meses

—...Creo que creciste otro poco— murmuro Sans rascándose el mentón mientras veía Aiko tenia que brincar para abrazarle el cuello a Issei

—Antes tenía que agacharme un poco para poder hablarte frente a frente

—Eres mayor que yo, princesa— declaro Issei agarrándole de las caderas, mientras que las demás igualmente le abrazaban

—Si...por cierto...¿Conoces a ese adorable [Peón] del cual Rias, mi mejor amiga, habla mucho?—Issei se congelo ante sus palabras—Digo, si vives aquí he de *suponer* que la conoces a ella y a su [Peón]...*¿verdad?*

—Ah...eh...si...si...lo conozco. Es un... buen tipo, agradable, aunque algo estúpido— murmuro mientras trataba de ocultar el miedo que realmente sentía

—Oh. Que bonita forma de describirte, amor.

—...¡Hiiiiii!— se podía escuchar en ultra sonido salir de la boca de Issei mientras miraba al techo con la cara perlada en sudor, las manos, las piernas, el pecho.

De hecho, Chara se resbalo de Issei por el sudor —¡Auch!

—Ya sabíamos que eras tú.—comento la pelinegra con una sonrisa—Ella dijo tu nombre, y su rostro se le iluminó cuando te menciono. Supongo que gritar frente a una multitud que su virginidad era tuya ayudo en algo.

—Tu... hablas con una sorpresiva calma acerca de todo esto, me espere que estuvieras muchísimo más enojada.

—¡Ohh, jojojojojojo! Lo estaba... lo estaba.

—Me lo imaginaba—murmuró el pelinegro con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Tenía un muñeco vudú tuyo...—murmuró la castaña de piel bronceada con su rostro enterrado en su pecho

Issei miro entonces un bulto en el bolsillo del short de ella, en donde se podía ver un muñeco pelinegro de botones rojos con una cantidad enorme de agujas en la entrepierna

—Bueno...aún lo tiene...

—Después de unas cuantas semanas enojada—Sans carraspeó levemente—Bueno; enojada no, furiosa, entendí que...¿Qué fue lo que entendí?

—Que Ise era demasiado estúpido cuando se trata de mujeres—respondió Chara levantándose, frotándose la frente adolorida

—...¿Lo siento?

—ellas tienen toda la razón hermanito, eres un baboso.

—¡Nosotras no dijimos baboso a Ise!— exclamo Aiko—. ¡Le dijimos pendejo que es muy diferente!

—La cuestión es que, entendimos que tu última opción era enamorarlas—murmuró Frisk, apretando suavemente su espalda, haciéndole gruñir en dolor—Principalmente por esto.

—Bueno, lo siento. Yo simplemente no supe lo que paso, un día estaba actuando como pervertido para asustarlas

—Al otro haces una orgia con ellas.

—Exac–—se corto a medio camino, viéndolas fijamente—...¿Cómo saben eso?

Las tres tenían la mirada completamente ida, antes de que Chara hablase—No lo sabíamos, era una broma.

—...¿Puedo argumentar que estaba ebrio?

—puedes, pero no debes, sino quieres que también tori te mate...

—No ayudas

—...— Issei sintió una mano en su cuello, lo cual le hizo sentir como la totalidad de su vida pasaba enfrente de sus ojos.

—Ni siquiera estoy enojada de que lo hicieras, Ise...

—Ahh... ¿Ahh no?

—Nope... a decir verdad me siento más enojada de que no nos invitaste.

—Bueno...no sabía que estaban aquí hasta que sentí el Reset...¡Sirzechz me dijo que la reunión era mañana!

—Aun vas a pagarla, dragoncito— dijo Aiko sonriendo amorosamente, a pesar de que a su alrededor había un aura aterradora.

Ellas me van a romper el pene. Pensó Issei con cierto temor

—si, bueno. ¿dejan su venganza carnal para después?—pregunto el esqueleto, atrayendo la mirada de los cuatro—aún tienen que alistarse, en menos de 5 horas empezara la reunión—su mirada cayó en el pelinegro quien ahora tenía una mirada seria—y supongo que tú estás metido hasta el cuello

El pelinegro negó levemente—Nop, estoy enterrado completamente— declaro el Hyodo antes de dejar caer los brazos apesumbrado

—¿Esto podría ser el karma?—pregunto Aiko algo divertida, picándole la mejilla.

En respuesta a eso, el pelinegro se rio sarcásticamente—De ser el karma cariño, yo estaría muerto, y seria por ustedes.

—Cierto cierto

Issei volvió a reír, mientras giraba su cabeza para ver cómo el sol se ocultaba por el horizonte.

El pelinegro pudo escuchar como su hermano se teletransportaba, dejándole solo con sus chicas.

—...¿No podemos sentarnos a hablar de nuestros sentimientos?

—Normalmente diría que si...¡Pero no!

Issei brinco cuando aterrizaron unos [Cuchillos Reales] justamente sobre sus pies.

—Mierda...—murmuró sudando la gota gorda—Bueno...¡Me tengo que ir! ¡Las veo más tarde!—exclamo, girándose para ver antes de que fuera alzado por un aura azul—¡Ay por favor!

—Pe...¡Perdón!— dijo Frisk con una sonrisa nerviosa, mas que nada por la mirada que le daban sus hermanas para que hiciera eso, con las manos alzadas y su corazón rojo ahora en azul.

Issei dejo caer sus brazos, rendido, y a la espera de su castigo

Fue tirado a la mesa mientras sentía a Chara brincar sobre su estomago

Trago pesado al ver sus ojos rojos brillar con el [Cuchillo Real] en sus manos.

Cerro los ojos esperando su destino con resignación, esperándose lo peor o cualquier golpe que le fueran a dar

—Haz sido un mal chico, Ise— hablo Aiko sujetándole las manos—. ¿Sabes lo que le sucede a los chicos malos?

—Dependiendo de que época me hables...en la actualidad los dejas libres y soy un chico malo de la actualidad así que...¿Me dejan ir?

—No.

—Bueno, no puedes culparme por intentar— dijo Issei encogiéndose de hombros, mirando las sonrisas de Chara y Aiko junto a la mirada fija de Frisk.

—¿Lo sabes o no?

—En está oportunidad, diré que no.

El pelinegro entonces miro como incluso Frisk sonreía de oreja a oreja, esta vez asustándole genuinamente.

Se preparo para cualquier cosa, haciendo la paz con todo en su corazón.

CHU~

—¿Eh?—abrió los ojos al sentir una calidez en sus mejillas y frente, sorprendiéndose al notar que eran los labios de sus chicas

Los labios de Frisk en su frente, los labios de Chara en su mejilla derecha y los de Aiko en la izquierda, las tres dejando atrás todo sentimiento aterrador

Y eso trajo alivio a Issei, pero al igual que eso, le trajo confusión. —Fufu...Jejeje...¡Jajaja! ¡Debiste haber visto tu cara Dragoncito! ¿En verdad creíste que te íbamos a hacer algo malo?— cuestiono Aiko tomándole de las mejillas y plasmando un beso en su boca

—Bueno...

—No me respondas—le aviso golpeándole suavemente su nariz

Issei se sujeto la nariz ante ese golpe, maldita esa mujer que sabia su punto débil.

—Hay Ise, nunca cambias— dijo Chara acostándose sobre su brazo, sonriéndole de forma bastante hermosa

—Físicamente podrás haber cambiado, pero en lo sentimental sigues siendo un asco...la mayoría del tiempo

—¿Auch?— cuestiono Issei, sintiéndose levemente ofendido por eso, incluso aunque fuera en parte la verdad no ayudaba

Las chicas se abrazaron con más fuerza a él, haciéndole suspirar

—...Yo también las extrañe— murmuro de repente, extendiendo sus brazos de forma lenta antes de que ellas igualmente le abrazasen de forma cariñosa, nuevamente besándole las mejillas

Se mantuvieron acostados en esa mesa por unos diez minutos, mientras que un reloj indicaba que eran las siete de la noche. En 4 horas exactas iniciaría la reunión.

—Chicas... ¿podrían levantarse? Quiero hablar con ustedes cara a cara— pidió el pelinegro levantándose y agarrándolas a ellas para que no cayesen.

Las hermanas se vieron entre sí, antes de asentir y hacer lo pedido por su pareja.

Sentándose en las sillas de allí mientras el pelinegro se sentaba en la mesa, viéndolas a todas detenidamente, con sus ojos rojos brillando amorosamente—Sin duda han crecido bien, se han vuelto mujeres muy hermosas— murmuro con enternecimiento y amor

—Bueno, algo teníamos que hacer mientras no estabas—fue la sencilla respuesta de Chara quien le saco levemente la lengua

—Lo se, es solo que... ¡No e esperaba que se volvieran tan hermosas!— exclamo Issei con completa honestidad

—Aww~ Basta, nos harás sonrojar

—¿Eh? Pero si solo estoy siendo sincero, cuando me fui ustedes eran unas niñas adorables y lindas, ¡y ahora son hermosas!

Las tres se tomaron las mejillas, riendo de forma tonta mientras estás se adquirían un suave color carmesí

El pelinegro por su parte, se rasco la nuca con confusión, no entendiendo porque es que ellas se avergonzaban de escuchar algo que era obvio

¿Tal vez era por que venía de él?...Nah, ha de ser otra cosa.

—Bueno, aparte de eso, ¿que otra cosa nos quieres decir?

—Pues... nada, de hecho, quiero que ustedes sean la que me dicen a mi, quiero saber que les ha pasado en mi ausencia.

—Bueno...no ha pasado casi nada...—comento Frisk, apoyando su mentón en su puño—Las cosas entre los humanos y los monstruos han mejorado notablemente.

—¿Ho? ¡Cuenten, cuenten!— pidió el pelinegro como un niño, mirándolas con completo interés

—No es mucho. Desde que te fuiste muchas cosas han cambiado, así como la perspectiva de los humanos hacia los monstruos

—¿Cómo decirlo?...Se dieron cuenta que su pensamiento era primitivo.

—¿Los humanos dándose cuenta que sus costumbres son arcaicas y que necesitan cambiarlas? Eso es nuevo— dijo Issei con algo de sarcasmo.

Chara le miro mientras ponía ambas manos en sus caderas—¿Dices eso porque nunca te esperamos cuando comemos Tayotaki? A nosotras también nos gustan cariño, no puedes esperar que nos aguantemos.

—Psttt, Chara, creo que nos acabas de etiquetar a todas como primitivas— le dijo Frisk con cierta obviedad.

—Shhh, calladita Frisk, los adultos están hablando.

—¡Eres mayor que yo por 13 segundos!

—Aún no entiendo cómo es que saben ese dato...

—Gaster—respondieron ambas a la vez

—Lo debí de suponer— murmuro Issei para si mismo antes de añadir—. ¿Y como entrenaron? Me imagino que fue arduo si Frifri esta completamente cambiada.

—Ugh. Desde las 4 de la mañana hasta las 10 entrenamiento de corrido con Undyne, desayunamos, entrenamos magia con Gaster y mamá desde medio día hasta almorzar a las 4 y desde las 5 hasta la media noche seguíamos con Undyne.

Frisk se abrazo a sus piernas mientras recordaba unas psicóticas risas al mismo tiempo que la imagen mental de millones de lanzas persiguiéndole regresaba a su cabeza—Undyne-sama, Frifri-chan es inocente.

—Ya, ya paso, ya nadie te puede hacer daño— murmuro Aiko abrazando a Frisk y reconfortándola, ambas con la misma cara perturbada

Issei solo río levemente, viéndolas—¿Qué tanto han mejorado?

—Podemos controlar los Modos de Alma y la Materia Oscura

—¡Uooohh! No he aprendido a hacer lo primero todavía, que impresionante— dijo Issei sonriendo feliz de que sus chicas crecieran.

—No es tan difícil, pero si tiene lo suyo.

—Tienen que enseñarme a hacer eso— dijo Issei sonriendo, sin notar en lo absoluto el paso de las horas, para ellos siendo como minutos.

Estaba hablando con sus chicas, aunque habían pasado años, era bueno estar con ellas y que la familiaridad siguiera presente.

Aiko sonrío y alzó la mirada, viendo que el reloj marcaba las 9:30 de la noche, indicando que faltaba una hora y media para que comenzara la reunión.

Ella por un lado solo se limito a ver como sus hermanas le levantaban los brazos a Issei, analizando lo musculoso que se había puesto.

—Prrruu~ Haz crecido bien, Ise~— le dijo Chara juguetonamente.

—Todo está en su lugar—murmuró Frisk tocando su brazo y su pecho con insistencia.

—Como que se les ha ido el pudor con los años— murmuro Issei con algo de vergüenza mientras era tocado de forma demasiado indecorosa.

—Podría decirse que agarramos más valor—murmuró Aiko algo divertida mientras se paraba—Bueno chicas, tenemos que ir a alistarnos

—Ñhuuu~— dijeron las dos hermanas abrazando a Issei como alguna especie de lindo peluche al cual las dos no querían soltar.

—¡Eso es mucho tiempo! Lo podemos pasar junto a Ise— declaro Chara mientras le daba besos cariñosos a las mejillas del pelinegro

—Chicas...—Aiko les dedicó una mirada y ellas suspiraron, inflando las mejillas en un puchero

—No es justo— murmuro Frisk abrazando al Hyodo con un adorable puchero en su rostro, haciendo que se viese aun más adorable.

—Para mi tampoco es justo, pero es algo que debemos de hacer.

Las dos castañas murmuraron algo, antes de simplemente voltear a ver a Issei e inclinarse para besarle cada una las mejillas.

—Te veremos pronto…— indico Frisk con suavidad, al mismo tiempo que Chara le sonreía feliz y emocionada por volverlo a ver.

—Héroe— susurro la hermana mayor de las dos antes de plasmar un beso en la boca a Issei.

—¡Chara, eso es trampa!— exclamo la menor tratando de ponerse de puntillas y besar al pelinegro al momento que su hermana se separaba, pero esta al instante le jalo mientras empezaban a brillar en rojo.

—Sorry sis, ya nos vamos.

Uno casi podía ver y sentir la sonrisa diabólica de Chara mientras alejaba a Frisk de Issei.

—Noooo~

Y mientras las dos hermanas desaparecían en un brillo rojo, el pelinegro se limito a reír al ver como en el fondo seguían esas niñas tan irregulares que conoció en el Underground.

—Yo… ¿debería explicarte porque estaba con ellas?— pregunto el pelinegro tratando de sonar tranquilo.

Aiko le miro, antes de sonreírle gentilmente y negar suavemente—Tu tienes tus razones.

—Gracias a Izanagi, no sabes cuánto me esforcé en buscar una respuesta convincente.

La pelinegra río levemente, se esperaba una respuesta así de su parte.

Inclinó su cabeza y su sonrisa se hizo más ancha—Y dime, ¿cómo vendrás?

—¿Disculpa?

—Cuéntame… ¿Cómo vivió?— pregunto Rias con la mirada soñadora, haciendo que Issei sonriese y negara levemente.

—No, te contare como vivió.

Issei no pudo evitar confundirse, alzando una fija, incapaz de entender que es de lo que ella le estaba hablando.

—Ósea, ¿cómo vendrás?—volvió a preguntar, manteniendo su sonrisa—¿Elegante? ¿Cómo un drogadicto? o ¿Usarás tu uniforme de la academia?—puso su mano en el pecho de su pareja, viéndole con sus ojos de igual color que los de él—Sinceramente, me gustaría verte en traje. Recuerdo que de niño decías que parecías mono...me pregunto cómo te verás ahora.

—¿No puedes ser directa?

—Jejeje~—la fémina río un poco, juguetona—¿Vendrás acompañado?

—Si... por bastantes personas...ahora que lo pienso tal vez invite a demasiados aquí. Ñhe... tu me conoces cariño.

—Sí, eres muy sociable.

Issei se rasco la nuca al sentir una buena cantidad de celos en las palabras de Aiko, mirando a los lados, buscando que no hubiera nadie.

Puso las dos manos sobre la cabeza de Aiko, acariciándole la cabeza, y luego bajándolas a las mejillas de ellas, sintiendo su suavidad y calidez.

El sonido de un par de labios chocando entre si fue lo que se escucho.

El recibimiento por parte de la fémina no tardó en llegar, disfrutando de los labios de su pareja. Sabían tan bien, los había extrañado tras años sin haberlos probado.

Con ese beso, con ese simple, pero amoroso beso, le estaba diciendo muchas cosas a Aiko sin siquiera hacer un solo sonido.

Por la forma tan pasional en que junto sus labios, por la manera tan gentil que le tomo los brazos, y sobretodo, por como le veía con esos rojos ojos, solo un mensaje era enviado.

No te he olvidado, ni un solo segundo.

A los minutos se separaron, un hilo de saliva uniendo sus labios húmedos

—...Todavía besas como una niña— le dijo Issei como si nada, con total tranquilidad.

—¿Ho~? ¿Es así?—pregunto Aiko alzando una ceja—Pues he estado practicando.

A la Dreemurr le divirtió ver el ceño fruncido de su novio, era divertido ponerlo celoso.

—¿Con quien has practicado? Por qué sin duda necesitas más practica, mueves los labios como una piedra.

—Humm... normalmente, con mis hermanitas.

Issei se crispo al escuchar eso.

—...¡Pffft!—una risa contenida salió de los labios de la pelinegra al ver la reacción del Hyodo.—¡Te hubieras visto! ¡Jajajaja!

—Jaja. Que graciosa.

—Aww~ No te enojes dragoncito—le pidió acariciando su rostro suavemente—Mis labios son solo tuyos, no he besado a nadie desde hace 5 años cuando te despediste. Aunque...

—¿Aunque?

—Bueno; mis amigas intentaron hacerme tener una relación y también trataron con las chicas.

—...Jaaaa... eres tan molesta como siempre, pequeña fantasmita— le dijo acariciándole el pelo, olía a naranjas maduras y se sentía bastante suave.

—Así me amas—respondió la chica besándole la nariz a su pareja.

Sabia que esa parte en particular era una área que Issei no podía proteger, y le aturdía levemente ser besado justamente en esa parte, poniéndole rojo.

Esto provocó una sonrisa en Aiko.

—Bueno...sobre tu pregunta. Vendré elegante.

La pelinegra se separo, dejando al Ojirrojo allí, viendo como ella alzaba su mano suavemente, despidiéndose de él antes de desaparecer en un brillo rojo

Issei se quedó solo en ese lugar antes de sonreír y ver el reloj.

Fueron unas horas bien invertidas, pero tenía que alistar a los nuevos.

Véase; a su ama, compañeros y el otro séquito que les acompañaría, los Sitri.

Las cuales después de que les había dicho que se fueran a alistar... terminaron volviéndose a dormir, a una hora de la reunión en concreto.

¿Cómo lo sabía? Tenía cámaras conectadas en todo lado para que no se le escape nada

Ni siquiera cuando andan de vagas.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

—Bien—en medio de una sala grande, el pelinegro se encontraba solo con un pantalón de vestir y zapatos negros. No tenía camisa, ni nada, su torso desnudo y mojado estaba a la vista de todos así como tenía una toalla en su cabeza. Gremory y Sitri viéndole atentamente con libretas y lapiceros en mano—Que quede claro y solo diré esto una vez: presten atención y hagan las preguntas necesarias, no quiero errores de parte de nadie. Esta será la primera cosa importante que harán en su perra vida y yo estoy aquí para asegurar que no la caguen.—vio que la hermana menor de Leviathan alzó la mano, y le otorgó la palabra—¿Si señorita Sitri?

—¿Quién se murió y te nombró líder?

—Esa pregunta la dividiré en dos: en primera se murió Tony Stark en End Game y en segunda, lo hizo Sirzechs..

Al escuchar aquello, Rias al instante tiro su libreta y se cruzo de brazos, inflando las mejillas y mostrando su cara roja muy enojada.

El pelinegro se rio de eso—Ya Rias, luego te llevo a verla y te compro tu vasito.

—Cuéntame… ¿Cómo murió?— pregunto Rias con la mirada soñadora, haciendo que Issei sonriese y negara levemente.

—No, te contare como vivió.

—¿Le pueden cortar su rollo?

—Ah si, perdón—Issei tosió contra su puño mientras caminaba hasta apoyarse contra el escritorio donde estaban los Gremory—Omega; mapa de la ciudad.

Del techo empezó a formarse una esfera de color negro, al mismo tiempo que un lente rodaba hasta apuntar directamente hacía abajo y seguidamente, un holograma de color azul empezó a formarse, construyendo las construcciones en forma de una ciudad, la de Kuoh.

—Bien. Presten atención—Hyodo camino alrededor del holograma, señalando unos lugares tranquilamente—Aquí, aquí, aquí, aquí, aquí, aquí, aquí y aquí están los líderes que estarán presentes en la reunión con sus respectivos escoltas.

Ocho lugares brillaban: el templo, un complejo de apartamentos, dos hoteles, la casa de Issei y tres casas aleatorias por la ciudad.

—¿Quiénes vendrán?—preguntó Saji con curiosidad, alzando la mano como un niño pequeño.

—Hades vendrá con Heracles y Aquiles, Shiva vendrá con Indrajit y Rama, Azazel con Penemue, Michael con Gabriel y dos de los Maos vendrán, yo me preocuparía más por sus escoltas que a los dioses que escoltan— declaro el pelinegro cruzado de brazos con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—¿Por qué?

—Hablaremos después de ellos. Primero hay que concentrarnos en los líderes—respondió Issei haciendo que de cada punto en el mapa, apareciera la imagen del líder en cuestión que se hallaba en ese lugar—Omega conecto el túnel desde esos lugares hacia donde iremos. Irina nos espera allí para asegurarse que la conexión no sea interrumpida por nada del mundo.—chasqueando los dedos, el mapa se hizo más grande, centrándose en la academia donde todos los presentes estudiaban.—Omega, desarma.

Ante esa orden; el edificio principal se "desarmo", mostrando cada una de las habitaciones que habían allí.

Más de uno se sorprendió.—Como pueden ver, Lucifer se ha esmerado. Construyó en lugar como una habitación pegada a la oficina del director, afuera de esta hay un escáner de firma mágica, solo hay que pasar algo de magia y si estás registrado, la habitación cambia automáticamente.

—Básicamente, el cuarto cambia dependiendo de quien entra allí— resumió Sona con lo que había logrado entender, haciendo asentir levemente a Issei que luego paso la imagen del mapa a un gran salón con una mesa circular.

—Y aquí, es donde estarán todos— declaro apuntando un único de sus dedos contra el mapa holográfico.

—¿Y donde nos sentaremos nosotros?— pregunto Rias con cierta curiosidad, haciendo que Issei se rascara la nuca.

Con cierta pena, les informo—Ustedes no tienen sillas, de hecho.

—¿Eh?

—Ustedes estarán parados detrás de Sirzechz y Serafall

—...—todos se le quedaron mirando el cómo sonreía de manera descarada.

—Eso me parece un poco maleducado— murmuro Rias para si misma.

—Ya es suficiente con que nos dejen ir de hecho, es una reunión entre los grandes del mundo. Incluso aunque seamos hermanas de los Maos Lucifer y Leviatan, no significa que tengamos la misma posición que ellos— declaro Sona con rectitud y racionalidad.

—No, se les acabo el espacio para ustedes y no les dieron ganas de buscar más— indico Issei como si nada.

—...—todos se le quedaron mirando el cómo sonreía de manera descarada.

Como de forma de burlarse aun más de ellos por simplemente, ser ignorados por sus lideres.

Aclarándose la garganta, Issei continuo.

—A petición de los grandes, quieren a Gasper bien lejos por si a alguien se le ocurre atacar—chasqueando nuevamente los dedos, hizo un alejamiento y un zoom al edificio donde su club se reunía—Mi tarea ha sido reforzar el edificio; equipado hasta con lo último de defensa.

Todos vieron como paredes metálicas se alzaron y encerraron a la antigua edificación en 0,5 segundos.

—Paredes de Tungsteno de 10 centímetros de ancho, seguidas de otras seis paredes internas del mismo material pero de más densidad.—sonrió, viendo sus expresiones sorprendidas—Entre otras cosas; láseres, detectores de movimiento y unas armaduras basadas en mi Balance Breaker y el del Hakuryuuko para defender a quien esté adentro acompañando a Gasper.—se cruzó de brazos y su sonrisa se volvió ligeramente arrogante—Quien se quede adentro estará más protegido que quienes estaremos en la reunión.

Eso tenia sentido hasta cierto punto, era lo que todos no podían evitar pensar, en un salón iban a estar los seres más fuertes del mundo y en otra iban a estar sus asistentes, aunque tampoco eran débiles en lo más mínimo, ellos no corrían ningún pelinegro de ninguna manera, simplemente no querían ser molestados con cosas banales mientras hacían sus asuntos.

Apenas el pelinegro se dio la vuelta para ver a la pequeña albina, lo primero que noto es que ella había desaparecido, haciéndole negar con una sonrisa.

—Bien, ahora...¿En que estaba?

—¿Qué tal si nos explicas quienes acompañan a los dioses? Incluso aunque seamos seres sobrenaturales, no tenemos un conocimiento tan extenso— dijo Tsubaki mientras con una mano trataba de ponerle el vidrio en su lugar a sus lentes, se habían roto después de la pelea con los apóstoles.

—Si así lo quieren—el holograma de la ciudad despareció y Omega espero la instrucción de Issei—Omega; Heracles

La imagen en medio de todos apareció como un hombre joven, casi de la misma edad de Issei, botas de correa y short negro que le llegaba a las piernas, alrededor de la cintura tenia una especie de prenda de color negro con bordes dorados y sobre su pecho pasaba una correa, con el símbolo de un león en su hombro, llevaba un arco en la espalda.

Tenia cabello negro, con un único mechón en el frente, uno de sus ojos era rojo y el otro era de color amarillo.

Varias pantallas salieron alrededor de la figura de aquel joven; mostrando cosas específicas.

—Heracles o Hércules, Alcides para los amigos. Bisnieto de Zeus y por consiguiente, nieto del original Hércules.—comenzó apoyándose contra la mesa de los Sitri, tomando los lentes de Tsubaki.

Un aura dorada los cubrió, reconstruyéndolos a como eran antes para devolvérselos.

—Cuento corto, este grandote de por aquí es un gigantesco rollo de canela, es casi imposible hacer que se enoje, serán amigos rápidos de él, pero si le haces enojar... bueno, solo digamos que le arranco 100 cabezas a la Hidra una vez— indico Issei mientras se tomaba el mentón, antes de chasquear los dedos al recordar algo—. Se me olvidaba, es ridículamente bueno en arquería. A 20 km es capaz de atinarle a una mosca y arrancarle las alas, tiene una técnica especial con el arco que es mortal para cualquiera, así que... solo no lo molesten.

—Em...duda...¿Él está afectado por...?

—Sep, lo está.

—Válgame...

Issei soltó una carcajada y la figura desapareció—Aquiles

Un tipo de cabello verde erizado con ropa de color oscuro y protecciones de metal alrededor de su cuerpo fue lo siguiente que vieron, cargaba un escudo en su espalda y una lanza en su mano.

—Hijo de Peleo y Tetis, es de los héroes más poderosos de la mitología griega debido a su invulnerabilidad excepto por el talón derecho. Sin embargo, este es el descendiente de ese Aquiles, así que no tiene nada de eso. Sin embargo, es rápido como un rayo una vez que monta su carruaje, el escudo en su espalda es Akilles Cosmos, una creación de Hefestos que podría protegerlo de cualquier tipo de daño, igualmente, por un periodo de 30 minutos es capaz de invocar la armadura del Aquiles original, la cual si es invulnerable.

—Él como [Caballero] sería intocable—comentó Kiba sorprendido, viendo las estadísticas del peliverde.

Al lado de los hologramas aparecían unas barras de color rojo que representaban el poder del ser que estaban mostrando.

En fuerza física y velocidad estaban casi fuera de la grafica, pero para balance una muy pobre defensa, luego el holograma cambio a un Aquiles con una armadura de color dorada con negro, la defensa yéndose hasta más allá que la velocidad.

—Con la armadura incluso aunque le tocaras no lograrías hacer nada, la única forma de ganarle es siendo más rápido y fuerte que él.

—¿Y eso es...?

—Para su estado actual; más oportunidades tienen de derrotar a un Apóstol a puño limpio—respondió con sinceridad—Ni siquiera el Poder de la Destrucción puede hacerle algo; es una armadura bendecida por los dioses e igualmente bañada en el río Estigio

Todos tragaron levemente ante la sorpresa, antes de ver como la imagen cambiaba a un... ¿hombre? De cabello rojo con tonos dorados y un ahoge en su cabeza, con ojos igual de rojos, tenía una ropa que lo denotaba como la realeza.

Ropas negras con naranja, un circulo de oro detrás suyo, adornos dorados sobre su ropa y sobre sus manos.

Sin embargo, el asunto era lo... femenino que se miraba, la ropa hasta hacia la ilusión óptica de que tuviera pechos.

—Este...es Rama.

—...¿Es mujer?

—Pueees... nop. Solo tiene un cuerpo algo afeminado, pero más allá de eso... ufff, este tipo. Este, tipo de aquí. Es una jodida bestia, no sería un error decir que, incluso como un simple descendiente del Rama original, esta a un nivel igual o superior al de los Maos actuales— declaro mientras la imagen de Rama cambiaba a un gigantesco arco, de al menos de 5 veces el tamaño de una persona normal—. Este de acá, es Pinaka. El arco personal de Shiva, las cuerdas y el arco son tan duras que ni una sola persona en el mundo, ni siquiera los héroes más fuertes, son capaces de disparar una flecha o de siquiera mover el hilo del arco. A los 11 años, Rama partió este arco a la mitad.

—...¿Hablas del original verdad?

Issei negó suavemente—El original lo hizo siendo adulto, Shiva le pidió a Brahma reconstruir el arco, y el Rama de aquí repitió la hazaña, siendo incluso más joven.

—...

—Además de eso, esta que posee "hechizos" muy poderosos, llamados Astra, las armas sagradas de los dioses hindúes, lo que imaginen, hay un Astra para eso, aunque no domina tantas como su antecesor, es un hecho que eso no lo hace menos peligroso.

—Y luego esta...Indrajit.

La imagen entonces cambio a un hombre de cabello rojo con una armadura de color plateado.

—¿Indrajit? ¿Tiene relación con Indra?

—De hecho, algo así, pero en resumidas cuentas. Su mera existencia es una burla completa a Indra.

—¿Y eso?— pregunto Rias con curiosidad.

Sona se rasco la mejilla, traduciendo el nombre en su cabeza—Indrajit significa aquel que derrota a Indra.

—Su ancestro fue el único que logro derrotar a todos los devas, pero aun más importante que eso, esta que los Rama e Indrajit originales pelearon en una guerra antigua escrita en el Ramayana, en lados contrarios.

Rias entonces choco el puño con la palma de su mano—Podrías decir que son el Issei y Vali hindúes.

—Eh, si, podría decirse aunque yo soy más genial y Vali es...Vali. En todo caso los hindúes son los más calmados, a pesar de tener una gran fuerza prefieren enfrentar las cosas con palabras. Así que si sucede algo probablemente dejaran que las cosas pasen como deben pasar, algo referente a su Dharma o algo así. Mejor sigamos, llevamos a los griegos e hindúes, ¿Quiénes faltan?

—¿Odín?

—¡Ah sí!—el holograma desapareció, solo para que otro lo reemplazara—Empecemos con el más fuerte; el Dios del Rayo, Thor.

Quien apareció era un hombre de alrededor de 26 años, con un largo cabello color rojo como el carmín que llegaba largo y lacio hasta su cintura, poseyendo ojos amarillos con esclerótica negra con trozos de un metal dorado por toda su cara y una sustancia negra que parecía cubrir sus manos, con una constitución física muy musculosa y vistiendo solo una especie de toga blanca.

Como note, era el ridículo martillo gigante que llevaba cargando con una mano.

—...¿Por qué Mjolnir es tan grande?

—Cuanto más grande, mejor. Thor se lo tomó literal.

—Huh, yo creí que era porque era un martillo hecho para matar gigantes.

—Shhhh, no respondas mis explicaciones con hechos verdaderos Sona.

—En teoría...se supone que Mjolnir puede crecer dependiendo de cuánta magia le pongas.

Todas las personas en el cuarto miraron nuevamente el enorme martillo que era sostenido como si nada, sintiéndose... intimidados al ver a aquel dios que mantenía una mirada neutra—Seh...Aunque Thor sea el Dios de la Humanidad; es muy indiferente realmente.

—¿Indiferente?

—Es un luchador nato, una vez los gigantes invadieron Asgard y Thor los mato a todos sin problemas... es como... ¿como se los pongo? Imaginen que al comenzar un juego que todos alaban por su dificultad, ustedes tienen ya una partida cargada con el mejor equipamiento, el dinero al máximo y siendo el rey de todo. Básicamente, ser tan fuerte termina siendo aburrido porque no hay ninguna emoción alguna en pelear al saber que ganaras.

—Ohh

—No esperen mucho de Thor. Incluso Odín que está con su crisis de edad no le puede hacer siquiera sonreír.

El siguiente en aparecer fue un hombre de cabello blanco en una armadura de color negro, con una mascara negra aterradora en su cara—Y este de aquí, es Sigurd.

—¿Sigurd? ¿No querrás decir Siegfried?

—Hum...¿Cómo explicárselos?—Issei puso una mano en su mentón, antes de sonreír—Como saben, en muchos países, las leyendas de ciertos héroes reconocidos tienen ligeros cambios. Pueden ser tanto de nombre como de orígenes. Por ejemplo: la leyenda de Siegfried tiene dos versiones; la alemana y la escandinava. Actualmente, sus descendientes son hermanos, uno lleva por nombre Sigurd y el otro, Siegfried.

Justo al lado de la imagen de Sigurd apareció un hombre más alto y con la piel ligeramente oscura, vistiendo ropas negras y una armadura que hacía resaltar su gran tamaño.

—Sigurd es el más fuerte de ambos, sin desprestigiar a Siegfried que tiene lo suyo pero no lo suficiente.—las imágenes de ambos desaparecieron—Griegos, Hindús, Nórdicos. Supongo que a los monstruos ya lo han de conocer la mayoría, así que solo nos quedan los tres grandes.

 ***De hecho Ise-sama; Odín-dono piensa traer a una Valkiria. Creo que menciono que era la soltera***

—Ah, Ross.—Issei inclinó la cabeza—No tengo mucho que decir de ella realmente, es una buena chica, algo–muy–estricta y apasionada con su trabajo...aunque no es el mejor, ser la guardia del viejo verde de Odín ha de ser algo...además es una buena maga.

La imagen mostro a una joven chica de cabello platinado con un tono purpura y unos bellos ojos de color azul, con un traje solo un poco revelador.

Akeno y Rias miraron la silueta unos momentos, justo como todas las mujeres, pero mientras las demás disimuladamente trataban de tapar sus pechos, Rey y Reina inflaron el propio

—Rossweisse, nieta de Göndul, Valkiria entrenada por Freya en persona. Buena chica, mejor persona, y como dije, apasionada por su trabajo...lástima que sea como guardaespaldas—suspiró levemente y se cruzó de brazos—No le pregunten si tiene novio, Odín hará mención de eso antes de que se den cuenta; le encanta joderla con eso.

—¿Tal mala es su suerte en el amor?

—Nah, los Asgardianos son unos hijos de su repúteseme madre. Los guerreros son codiciados, las actuales Valkirias ven a uno y se abren sin siquiera pedirlo—gruño levemente, como molesto por algo—Ross no es así, de hecho, es la única virgen de su generación y le han hecho un pequeño trauma por ello.

—Que honrada— murmuro Xenovia limpiándose una lagrima del ojo, tratando de controlar su llanto.

—¿Aun así la molestaras verdad?

— ***¡Snifff!*** Obviamente.

—Ugh...bien, pasemos a los pesos pesados. Los escoltas de los Tres Grandes y de mi padre.—unas pantallas aparecieron frente a cada uno de los presentes—Les dejare elegir por quién empezar.

—Pues... ya que somos demonios, creo que estaría bien comenzar por nuestro bando, ¿verdad?— pregunto Rias con cierta curiosidad sobre lo que diría Issei de su facción.

—Si...bueno, ustedes ya se conocen entre sí así que meh—una gota cayó por las nucas de todos mientras pensaban "miserable"—Me dejare para el final.

—Que humilde.

—Muchas gracias.

Sona gruñó levemente, antes de presionar una imagen en la pantalla que se generó frente a ella.

Viendo una figura que conocía bien, y que le hizo ponerse roja como un tomate

—¡AAAH, MIS OJOS!— grito ella tapándose los ojos.

Era una imagen de su hermana, Serafall Leviathan, su hermana mayor, la persona que Sona valoraba y admiraba secretamente más en el fundo, y que le encantaba vestir ropa de Idol, pero el como estaba era el asunto.

Tenia una rosa en la boca, con una manta tapando la mitad de su cuerpo, y dejando el rezo al descubierto, sus pechos enormes siendo tapados por una foto de Issei con una marca de pinta labios en ella

Ante eso, el pelinegro empezó a presionar botones apresurado—Eh, ¡olviden que vieron eso!

El holograma desapareció al instante y todos se le quedaron viendo.

—...No pregunten como ni porque, pero todo involucró una cerveza y yo amarrado a una cama.

—No puedo creer que mi hermana hiciese eso— murmuro Sona en un rincón, abrazando sus rodillas y meciéndose en posición fetal.

—Oh, de hecho, hicimos muchas co... n-no dije nada.

Un aura depresiva cubrió a la Sitri, quien empezó a sollozar cómicamente

Issei se aclaro la garganta mientras mostraba un holograma de una Serafall -ahora si vestida- haciendo que todos se le quedasen viendo.

—Probablemente ya conozcan mucho de ella, Serafall Leviathan, anteriormente Sitri es una de las más poderosas demonios del inframundo, solo superada por Sirchez. Tiene una de las magias de hielo más peligrosas de todas por su rango y su temperatura sub-cero. La temperatura afecta todo su cuerpo así que incluso aunque la hieran la herida se congelara antes de que se desangre, hasta su interior es helado... emm...

Sona de repente se puso a llorar más fuerte.

 ***Le sugeriría dejar de dar esos comentarios, Ise-sama***

—¿No entiendo que es lo que dije?

—¿Como...como sabes que adentro de ella también esta helada?— pregunto Sona completamente destrozada desde un punto psicológico y emocional.

El Ojirrojo se quedo callado unos segundos, antes de alzar el dedo y decir—...Fue como meter el pene al refrigerador...

—¡BUAAAAHHH!—y eso fue el colmo, la Sitri empezó a llorar contra sus rodillas.

 ***ESE tipo de comentarios***

—Es sorprendente que una computadora tenga más sentido común que tú.

* **¿Quieren que cambie?***

—Si no es tanta la molestia, Omega.—pidió Akeno de la forma más educada posible

Luego apareció un hombre muy conocido para Rias, un pelirrojo igual a ella con ojos azules y un rostro atractivo, teniendo una vistosa armadura negra y dorada sobre él que le hacía ver más grande.

—Sirzechz Lucifer, anteriormente, Gremory

¿Qué dirá?. Se preguntó la pelirroja. Espero que no sea nada malo...

—Mandilón, imbécil, se cree más listo cuando yo soy más listo que él...¡Y soy más sexy!

Todo mundo se cayo de sus sillas en el momento que escucharon la explicación de Issei—Ese maldito desgraciado...si él contrato no siguiera vigente le partiría la cara en ocho.

—Eh... creo que ya entendimos, Ise— dijo Rias, sin poder defender a su hermano de los insultos que estaba recibiendo

—Se aprovecha de que su esposa está buena. Ja, yo le gané, me cogí a su hermana.

Rias se atraganto con su saliva al escuchar aquello, poniéndose roja como tomate mientras se tapaba la cara con el pelo con todos girando sus cuellos para verla fijamente.

Issei seguía despotricando contra el Lucifer, poniendo más roja a Rias

—¿De cuántas formas sabes insultar?

—Se insultar hasta en lenguas muertas—respondió limpiándose el sudor de la frente, fueron 3 minutos insultando de forma seguida con muchas referencias sexuales.

Todo mundo trato de no hacerle caso a como hablaba de su líder o la amiga de su líder, lo cual fue por bastante rato y fue bastante difícil.

—¿Terminaste?— cuestiono Rias avergonzada y enojada.

—Si...Lo lamento, tu hermano es una pequeña molestia para mí.

—Ejem, ¿podemos dejar eso de lado y empezar a hablar de las otras dos facciones?— pregunto Sona con un pequeño sonrojo.

—Si...Lo lamento, tu hermano es una pequeña molestia para mí.

—Ejem, ¿podemos dejar eso de lado y empezar a hablar de las otras dos facciones?— pregunto Sona con un pequeño sonrojo.

—Ah sí.—la imagen de Sirzechz desapareció para dar paso a la del Gobernador de los Caídos

Cabía aclarar que parecía una foto pintada, tenia un bigote de Hitler, varios mensajes insultantes alrededor de su cara y un globo de texto que decía algo increíblemente ofensivo.

—¡Jesucristo!—murmuro Akeno tomándose la boca al ver la grosería.

Al instante, le dolió la cabeza a todos los presentes.

—Je, si que me lucí—mencionó el pelinegro de forma jocosa.

—Es ofensivo siquiera ver eso— declaro Rias tapándole los ojos a Asia, que se había quedado congelada al ver aquello.

—Si, bueno, no está muy lejos de lo que un Azazel hasta los pies de alcohol diría—comentó Issei alzando los hombros—Ya lo conocen. Gamberro, idiota, mujeriego y un completo mamón.

...Eso suena como él.

Fue lo que todos pensaron al instante, viendo a Issei con una neutra mirada de acusamiento.

—...Ignorare sus miradas acusatorias y pasaré a su escolta.

Lo siguiente que todos podían ver era a una bella mujer de cabello negro con ojos de color rojo y un traje de secretaria, pareciendo casi una Serafall algo más madura.

—Penemue, la secretaria de Azazel. Una Ángel Caído del más alto nivel.

El holograma luego mostro como de la espalda de la mujer salían 3 pares completos de alas, dándole un aspecto más exótico a la mujer de ojos rojos.

—A ella tal vez no la conozcan tanto, hermana de Azazel y los demás lideres de Grigori, pero es básicamente. Es la única que no posee una habilidad muy especial, solo tiene su magia de luz y un par de cosas más... y sin embargo, es de las más peligrosas debido a lo versátil que es, lo digo enserio, ella es ridículamente buena matando demonios y ángeles incluso aunque sean más fuertes que ella, así que no hay razón para que la quieran enojar.

—Uhhh

—Ahora, Vali—la imagen paso a la del peliplata Ojiazul—El Hakuryuuko. Usuario de la Longinus [Divide Divine]

Todos se tomaron la boca, intentando no reír al ver una imagen de Vali dormido, babeando y con el dibujo de un pene en la mejilla.

—Eres muy vengativo.

—¿En verdad humillarías a alguien de esa forma solo por no pagarte 5 dólares?

—¿Le preguntas eso a quien le arruino la vida a varias personas por 4 dólares?

—...

—A lo que iba...

Luego de eso, apareció un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, con una armadura similar a la de Sirzechz pero con un aspecto más sagrado, además de eso estaba que su rostro a pesar de hermoso se veía demasiado... afeminado.

—Michael, el líder de los Ángeles

—...¿En verdad es hombre?— pregunto Saji con cierta desconfianza.

—Sep.

—Demonios.

—Bueno, deberías escucharle la voz, para alguien tan afeminado tiene una voz jodidamente grave.

—Ahhh—soltaron todos en entendimiento

—Y... luego viene...— para sorpresa de todos, Issei se sonrojo levemente al hablar, con una sonrisa boba en su cara—. Gabriel.

En el momento que la imagen cambio, todos los hombres en el cuarto se pusieron rojos.

Kiba se puso tan rojo como para que pareciera como un foco de color rojo, y Saji por su parte se agarro la nariz con sangre que empezaba a salir a borbotones.

Quien apareció era... hermosa cuanto menos, no, la mejor definición sería que ella parecía perfectamente hecha, con cabello rubio, ojos verdes y un rostro tan adorable que parecía una niña.

Pero aún con esas, el cuerpo que se cargaba no era para nada el de una niña.

Media 1.75 metros, su cabello rubio estaba rizado y caía hasta su espalda baja, justo sobre su gran y regordete trasero que se marcaba levemente aún debajo del hábito blanco que tenía puesto.

Pero lo que era destacable, no, lo que tenia a todos viendo fijamente la imagen no era otra cosa que sus enormes pechos, tan grandes como para que hicieran a Rias y Akeno sentirse planas en comparación.

—Uhhh~—soltaron todas las mujeres totalmente deprimidas

Tapando sus pechos mientras sentían que estaban avergonzadas de su mera existencia como mujeres, al ver a aquella criatura tan perfecta y pura.

El pelinegro solo se rio para si mismo mientras empezaba a escribir en e, teclado, queriendo mostrar las "estadísticas" de Gabriel.

Unas pequeñas pantallas salieron al costado de pechos, cadera y cintura. Mostrando sus medidas a la exactitud.

Eso hizo sentir peor a las mujeres, viendo que quizás era imposible que llegarán a tener esas medidas.

—Eh... lo siento. Estaba buscando el nivel de fuerza que tiene, no sus... ya saben.

—¿Como las tienes en primer lugar?

—...

—No...no tú...

—Olvidemos eso, y mejor sigamos... a caray, creo que de hecho ya terminamos— Issei se rasco la cabeza, notando que ya no había ninguno a quien resaltar

 ***De hecho Ise-sama; faltan usted y las escoltas de su padre. Además, tengo entendido que Irina-dono iría***

—Cierto...ya conocen a Irina. Mucha acción, poco cerebro, buena chica.

El pelinegro suspiro para si mismo antes de pasar la imagen a un hombre de cabello azul de puntas blancas que todos conocían sumamente bien, el padre de Issei, Izanagi.

—Izanagi no Okami. El Dios de Dioses; no se pregunten que puede hacer, sino que no puede hacer.

—¿Huh?

—Les dije que no pregunten... miren, él en todo caso no va a hacer nada en lo más mínimo, así que mejor pasemos a alguien más.

La imagen de un joven rubio apareció, sus ojos rojos llenos de arrogancia eran molestos. Tenía el torso desnudo dejando ver varios tatuajes rojos mientras que la parte inferior de su cuerpo estaba cubierta por una armadura dorada con detalles azules.

—Esto hijo de perra de acá, es el maldito descendiente del primer jodido héroe de la humanidad. ¡Gilgamesh!— la forma en la que hablo Issei fue curiosa, incluso mientras que le decía groserías cada media palabra, se sentía bastante respeto en ellas.

—¿El Rey de Uruk? ¿El que derrotó al Toro del Cielo?

—Ese mismo miserable.

Issei se cruzo de brazos, antes de simplemente negar con la cabeza de forma leve con una sonrisa enorme—Es arrogante, fuerte y una diva de cualquier manera que se imaginen— el pelinegro hablo con una calma enorme, mientras simplemente pasaba la pagina—. No se preocupen de él, no hay nada que pueda decirles que ustedes no van a descubrir al conocerlo.

La imagen de Gilgamesh para dar paso a la de una joven rubia de ojos verdes, una leve y tranquila sonrisa plasmada en su bello rostro. Sobre su cabeza, un pelito se alzaba.

Era la misma rubia que Issei conocía y amaba bien, Arturia Pendragon, vistiendo su armadura de color blanco casi como el mármol.

—Arturia Pendragon...mi vida...—lo último lo susurro mientras veía esos cálidos ojos verdes.

—"Arturia Pendragon" ¿tiene que ver con Arturo Pendragon o algo por el estilo? Suena bastante parecido.

—Su descendiente directa.—respondió aún viendo el holograma—Actualmente; los Pendragon se dividen en 3 casas, por así decirlo: los Pendragon descendientes de Mordred, los Pendragon descendientes de Guinevere y la última es una combinación de las dos primeras.

—Así que...

—Técnicamente, entre sí, son primos. Hace unos días conocieron a su segunda prima, Mordred Pendragon

La imagen cambio a una versión más... "ruda" de Arturia, con el cabello más salvaje y una cara con una sonrisa desafiante y arrogante. Parecía... rebelde.

—¿Ella estará presente?—pregunto Tsubaki con curiosidad, a lo que los Gremory vieron con cautela a Issei.

Mordred había estado desde hace un par de días bajo un cuidado minucioso al igual que Grayfia, razón por la cual la última no iría a la reunión.

Para sorpresa de todo mundo, ella SI iba a ir, de alguna manera se había recompuesto después del miedo que había tenido antes, había vuelto actuar con normalidad... en estándares de Mordred.

Aunque la preocupación de Issei era palpable.

—Esta en debate—fue la respuesta del Ojirrojo quien vio la imagen desaparecer—¿Eso es todo?

*Solo queda usted señor* Indico Omega mientras Issei se rascaba la barbilla pensativo, antes de encogerse de hombros.

—Bien, bien, ya le conté todo a Akeno, así que... ¿qué es lo que quieren saber ustedes? Solo pregunten y yo respondo.

Todos se miraron entre sí, como pensando en que preguntarle o que no.

En menos de un mes, el Hyodo Issei frente a ellos demostró tener un carácter del demonio

No, la mejor definición que entraría al nuevo Issei era a una persona completamente nueva y diferente, algo de lo que tenía antes seguía allí, pero no de la misma manera que antes.

Así que pensaron bien lo que iban a preguntarle.

—Solo tenemos una, creo— hablo Akeno—. ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto de ocultar tu identidad a nosotros en vez de decírnoslo?

—Fue por un contrato—respondió el pelinegro con simpleza—Quería una vida tranquila. Le pedí a Sirzechz que me dejara alojarme en Kuoh, Serafall se metió y ambos acordaron que lo harían siempre y cuando cuidara a sus hermanas menores.

La pelinegra parpadeo, confusa—Eso es lo que no entiendo, si querías una vida tranquila, ¿porque ocultarnos todo?

—Sencillo: mi sola presencia trae problemas, soy como un imán. Cuanto menos sabían era mejor, así mientras no se daban cuenta me encargaba de lo mío—suspiró levemente—Me daba cierta tranquilidad. Era como ser Batman pero sin lo de ser un filántropo y multimillonario. ¿Alguna otra cosa que quieran saber?

—¿Cuánto falta para la reunión?— pregunto Rias de repente, mirando el reloj en la pared del cuarto.

—Hum...diez minutos.—respondió como si no fuera la cosa—No se preocupen, llegaremos a tiempo. Además, no es la primera vez que alguien llega tarde a una reunión.

—Em...Para nosotras sí.

—Ahh, claro, el status y eso. Créanme, lo entiendo—alzó los hombros mientras que dos puertas se abrían—Los quiero presentables en cinco minutos.

Todas al instante parecieron como si les fuese a caer un rayo, apurándose a vestirse mientras que el pelinegro se tiro sobre su sillón con un suspiro.

[¿Dime, compañero, estas listo para volver a ver el pasado que dejaste atrás?]

—No uses mis hechizos en mi Ddraig.

[¿Por qué no Aibou? ¿Aún molesto por la pequeña orgía?]

—"Pequeña" queda corta, pero aún así, no estoy molesto por ella— respondió, ignorando el tono juguetón de la dragona.

[Déjame adivinar, sigues reticente acerca de volver a ver a todos de nuevo, ¿no?] Pregunto Ddraig con cierta tranquilidad.

Issei se rasco el cuello levemente—Algo…

[Hemos tenido esta conversación muchas veces, así que no te lo diré de nuevo, nunca escuchas] Le dijo con cierta burla "el" dragón emperador, su voz escuchándose como alguien estirándose antes de dormir. [Ya viste que tus chicas no se molestaron al saber que tenías a otras, ¿Cuál es el problema]

Issei rodo los ojos, había el detalle de que Ddraig con cuerpo de mujer seguía siendo Ddraig, podría ser que tenían un pequeño problema hormonal a la hora del sexo, pero eso era todo. Seguía siendo un gran y antiguo ser sabio… que había peleado por tonterías contra Albion, pero seguía siendo una especie de figura paterna que siempre le cuidaba.

También que era como hablar con un anciano, había estado en todas las épocas de la humanidad, y por ende, sabía un par de cosas.

Cosas que Issei ignoraba.

—No es solo eso, siento que… habrán problemas.

[Compañero, tú sabes bien que a donde vayamos siempre habrán problemas]. Fueron las palabras del dragón rojo. [Por algo te fuiste, para ser fuerte y que esos problemas no te tomaran por sorpresa]

Issei negó levemente—No me entiendes, siento que habrán problemas. Problemas grandes— hablo mientras se miraba las manos—. No se porque… pero siento una enorme ira— murmuro apretando los puños hasta que crujieron con fuerzas.

—Probablemente sea eso, con solo escuchar ese nombre, quiero romperle la cara con todas mis fuerzas.

[No dejarías nada, lo matarías demasiado rápido entonces]

—Haaa… como sea, conociendo a Rizevim, enviarnos a Katarea y ese maldito mono no será suficiente, deberá de tener algo en reservas.

[La pregunta del billón sería…]

—¿Qué…?

[¿No te lo has puesto a pensar?]

—No… para nada

Ddraig suspiro, su compañero a veces era un caso.

[Si te hablo con sinceridad, ni yo tengo idea ni me importa pensar en ello. Solo será cosa de estar preparado. Oh, y una ultima cosa]

—¿Qué pasa?

[4 minutos y 44 segundos han pasado] Dijo Ddraig con voz grave.

—Huh, con que así se siente odiar ese numero.

[Je, bueno, iré a descansar. Suerte]

—Pero si tú te la has pasado durmiendo...

Lo siguiente que Issei escucharía serían los ronquidos de Ddraig, no poniéndole nada de atención.

Maldita holgazana... Pensó el pelinegro tomándose el puente de la nariz

Se levantó del sillón viendo que ya habían pasado los cinco minutos, a la vez que Saji y Kiba salían de la habitación que les había dado a ellos vestidos de manera elegante

Eran conjuntos similares; zapatos y pantalón negro de vestir, camisa blanca con un pañuelo blanco en el bolsillo del pecho bajo un saco de color negro

La única diferencia era la corbata que en Kiba era un negro clásico y en Saji un morado oscuro.

Issei se acaricio el mentón, antes de encogerse de hombros y entrar al cuarto para ir a por su ropa propia, planeaba ir como estaba vestido, pero no estaba de mal vestir bien

El [Peón] Sitri y el [Caballo] Gremory se vieron entre sí, asintiendo mutuamente.

La que tenían puesta era ropa de marca con perfume para hombre de marca, todo proporcionado por Omega. Ese lugar en verdad tenía de todo.

—Creo que nunca antes había vestido tan elegante en mi vida—comento el rubio Sitri con una ligera sonrisa.

—Incluso aunque Buchou nos hacía vestir elegantes para eventos, no se compara con esto, es una ropa fina de muy buena calidad— declaro Kiba analizando la ropa.

—En resumen, nos vemos bien. No, estoy seguro que seremos los que se vean mejor allí— exclamo Saji.

Un segundo después, Issei salió.

—En resumen, nos vemos bien. No, estoy seguro que seremos los que se vean mejor allí— exclamo Saji.

Un segundo después, Issei salió.

De los pies a la cabeza, era la representación de la superioridad. No creerse superior, sino serlo.

Vestido con zapatos de cuero negro sin cuerdas, con calcetines de seda, era como si solo sus pies fuesen algo para remunerarse su elegancia.

Llevaba un pantalón fino de color negro, llevando encima una camisa de botones manga larga de color azul, y una del mismo color y manga corta con un único botón. Como nota final, tenía una chaqueta negra colgando de sus hombros, y con el cabello peinado a un lado de la cara de forma que mostraba lo sedoso que era.

Yuto y Genshirou se miraron entre sí antes de suspirar rendidos.

Al menos serían los segundos que se verían mejor allí.

—Maldito seas, Hyodo. ¿Por qué no te quedaste como antes? Nos eclipsaras a todos— murmuro el rubio Sitri con el humor en el suelo.

—Por favor Saji, debo estar elegante. Mi público necesita de mi rostro—respondió Issei tomándose del mentón con una sonrisa ligeramente arrogante—Esta reunión es importante, y debo verme bien. Hay muchas personas importantes y debo de verme bien.

Saji giro su cabeza con la cara bañada en lagrimas—Sigues diciendo lo mismo, una cosa es verte bien, otra es humillar a los demás. Ni siquiera Yūto se ve tan malditamente bien— declaro el Sitri casi chillando como un niño pequeño.

Issei le abofeteo la cara—No seas una perra escandalosa.

Sobándose la mejilla ligeramente roja, el rubia siguió lloriqueando mientras Kiba veía la interacción con una gota en la nuca.

—Aunque debo decirlo, se ven bien. Mi elección de trajes es buena—comentó el pelinegro con una sonrisa viendo a ambos jóvenes.

Los dos nuevamente bajaron las cabezas, recordando que la ropa tan elegante que tenían actualmente era propiedad de Issei.

Este rodo los ojos, que sensibles—Se los pueden quedar.

Ambos alzaron los brazos con alegría, aun con la cabeza baja, haciendo rodar los ojos a Issei. Haciéndole no notar como ambos tenían sonrisas semi-arrogantes

Eso había sido parte del plan.

Hyodo miro el reloj de la pared, notando que faltaban 3 minutos.—¡Chicas! ¡Apúrense!

Por lo cual, fue respondido de la forma más amable posible:

 **"¡ANDATE A LA MIERDA!"**

—Ush, que temperamento— dijo Issei que después del grito había brincado de la sorpresa, y había caído en Kiba.

Cabe aclarar, no en los brazos de Kiba, SOBRE él.

—Ise-kun...por favor—pidió el rubio palmeándole la pierna

—Oh si, lo siento.

Issei solamente dio un paso al lado, haciendo que Kiba finalmente pudiese levantarse, sosteniéndose la espalda.

—¿Cuánto pesas? ¿Llevas en ese traje rocas o que?— pregunto el rubio Bishonen mientras la espalda le crujía.

—Ehh, alrededor de 400 KG.

—¿Huh?

—Nada.

—Claro...—Kiba le miró como no creyéndole mientras que Issei miraba el reloj.

Dos minutos para que empezara la reunión.

En diversos puntos de la ciudad de Kuoh, diversos entes se preparaban para salir en rumbo a la Academia Kuoh.

Ni uno solo de ellos era lo que uno llamaría humanos, hasta el ultimo de ellos era, en su propia definición, alguien cuya mera presencia denotaba que no eran humanos en su defecto.

Dirigiéndose a una simple escuela secundaría en un simple pueblo en Japón, los más fuertes del mundo se reunían.

Tan solo un par de ellos era suficiente como para dejar un continente completamente desaparecido del mapa, y sin embargo, iban con toda calma hacía allí.

Parecía un mal chiste, pero esa era la realidad.

Los lugares para pedir por la paz no eran los mejores.

Y con un suspiro, Issei se arreglo la corbata, y miro a las chicas salir.

Todas vestidas de manera elegante, ligeramente maquilladas y con aretes y collares de oro.

Se veían elegantes y sexys, unas más que otras y en el caso de Asia, adorables.

El nombrado solo alzó el pulgar con su expresión seria, haciendo sonreír a la ex-monja.

Apenas ella se volteo, Issei miro a la pared mientras se mordía el pulgar.

No le quiero decir de quien son esas ropas por que le quedan demasiado bien, pero la pobre esta demasiado ilusionada. Pensó Issei con culpa y la cara roja.

[En esta ocasión, la pureza le ganó a tus cochinadas]

—¡Tu duérmete Ddraig!— exclamo Issei apuntándole a su mano izquierda con expresión molesta.

Se escuchó su risa y luego la comunicación se cortó.

Dragona desgraciada. Pensó el pelinegro molesto, ella no era quien para hablar de hacer cochinadas.

Y hablando de hacer cochinadas—¿Ya nos vamos?

Todos en el cuarto asintieron mientras se separaban los Sitri y Gremory, ya que solo podían hacer un circulo mágico por cada perteneciente a su nobleza.

—Omega, escaneo de la ciudad. Avísame si algo la perturba.

[Entendido señor. Por cierto, suerte]

El brillo carmesí y azul inundó la habitación mientras Issei sonreía—Gracias.

Fue segado por un segundo y cuando el brillo cesó, todos estaban en la sala de la reunión.

Varios pares de ojos se giraron en su dirección para ver a ambos grupos.

Todos estaban ubicados; los líderes sentados alrededor de una mesa circular con sus respectivas escoltas detrás suyo.

El primero en reaccionar fue Issei, quien camino hasta sentarse en una silla entre Azazel y Serafall, teniendo prácticamente una vista panorámica sobre todos los líderes presentes.

—Bueno, como soy el que organizo todo esto a pedido de nuestro "querido "Mao Lucifer, supongo que debo ser quien inicie esto—comento el Sekiryuutei apoyando sus brazos en la mesa—Bienvenidos a todos los presentes, les agradezco que hayan venido para poder hablar sobre un asunto que supongo yo, nos concierne a todos: La Paz entre Facciones. Ahora, ¿tienen algo que decir?

—Llegas tarde.—sentenció el Gobernador de los Caídos con una sonrisa.

Contando con números primos, Issei sonrío y solo hizo una cosa.

Le alzó el dedo.

—Coge una tortuga y ándate lentamente a la mierda, Azazel.

Y con esa frase, la reunión había empezado.


End file.
